Les trois aventuriers
by Ecarlates
Summary: Notre cher équipage ASL souhaitait attendre leurs dix-sept ans avant de prendre la mer, malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement…
1. Le départ

Salut ! Pour commencer, ce n'est pas ma première histoire ! Si c'est nul, je n'ai aucune excuse et je suis impardonnable ! Je me permettrai tout de même de partager ma culpabilité avec mes parents qui ne m'ont pas lu assez d'histoire quand j'étais enfant, à mes frères qui ne m'ont pas appris à écrire et raconter (ils n'en savent sûrement pas plus que moi), à mes grands parents qui ne parle pas correctement français mais qui ne m'ont pas appris d'autres langues, à… à mon voisin qui ne c'est pas proposé pour m'aider (il n'y a aucune chance qu'il sache que j'écris), à… à mes amis d'enfances qui auraient dû deviner que j'avais besoin d'aide, à… J'ai oublié personne ? Ah si ! A toi, lecteur si tu ne poste pas de commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

Ps: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf Bachirko, Abibdo et Jill

* * *

Les trois aventuriers

" Dépêche-toi ! "

Dans une forêt, trois enfants couraient. Le plus jeune, à la traîne, portait une veste rouge et un pantacourt noir. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, des cheveux noirs d'ébène et un chapeau de paille accroché au cou par une ficelle. Devant lui, le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole avait de courts cheveux blond bouclés, portait une veste et un tee-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Sur sa tête trônaient un haut-de-forme noir, bien trop grand, autour duquel se trouvait des lunettes. Une dent manquait également à l'appel. Le dernier garçon, lui, portait un haut blanc avec un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux du plus jeune, quoique plus longs et légèrement ondulé, laissant ressortir les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues.

" Attendez-moi ! "

En accélérant son allure pour pouvoir suivre ses deux frères, le plus jeune se heurta à une racine. Ses deux frères eurent la politesse de s'arrêter un instant.

" Luffy, bouge-toi ! Sinon on n'aura rien à manger ce midi ! "

Cette phrase provoqua un déclic sur le plus petit qui se releva et rattrapa les deux autres enfants. Ils partirent ensemble traquer leur repas. Un arbre plié en deux leur indiqua la présence d'une proie.

" Un léopard géant pour dîner, ça ira ? " demanda le plus grand brun.

Des sourires apparurent sur ses compagnons de chasse pour lui répondre. Ils partirent suivre les traces et ne furent pas déçus; devant eux se trouvait un léopard cinq fois plus grand qu'eux.

" Luffy, tu prends la gauche, Sabo, la droite, j'attaque en face !

\- Oui ! "

À ces mots, les trois garçons chargèrent. Le blond, à droite, sauta sur une branche et prit de l'élan pour frapper la bête sauvage à la nuque. Le plus petit, à gauche, étira son bras au sommet d'un arbre et le rétracta pour s'envoler et atterrir sur la tête de leur opposant. Le dernier, et pas des moindres, chargea tout droit, visant les yeux. Leurs attaques furent coordonnées et effectuées avec minutie, mais leurs armes se cassèrent sur l'animal qui fut sonné par cette attaque-surprise. Les enfants, eux, furent déboussolés jusqu'à ce qu'un des aînés décide de faire une retraite stratégique.

" Courez pour votre peau ! "

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, les enfants avaient vite pris leurs jambes à leurs cous. Mais au moment de partir de la tête du monstre, l'enfant élastique coinça sa main dans un tronc d'arbre. Son aîné, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et rejoignit le brun qui avait donné l'alerte. Ils continuèrent à courir lorsque le blond remarqua que sa charge était de plus en plus difficile à tirer.

" Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis coincé ! "

Leur discussion attira l'attention du dernier coureur qui comprit la situation en un clin d'oeil et ce qu'elle entraînait.

" Non, Luffy ! "

Il attrapa ses deux compagnons et tous trois partirent pour un vol plané maintenant que le corps du plus jeune se rétractait. Ils survolèrent le léopard mais ne furent pas sortis de danger pour autant.

" Comment va-t-on atterrir ?

\- Ou plutôt, OÙ va-t-on atterrir ?

\- Je crois qu'on a un aller-simple vers l'océan ! " fit remarquer le blond

Avant de quitter la côte, les garçons se cognèrent à une branche qui les rejoignit dans leur vol. Avec un fond sonore de cris terrifiés, nos trois chasseurs tombèrent à l'eau. Le blond fut le premier à refaire surface (sans compter la branche à laquelle il s'accrocha), suivirent les deux bruns, l'aîné tenant le cadet qui avait perdu connaissance. Ils s'accrochèrent également à la branche.

" On s'en est sorti !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Ace, on n'est pas encore sur la terre ferme. "

Le groupe de quatre (les trois enfants et la branche) tenta (seulement les deux aînés, le prénommé Luffy s'étant évanoui et la branche n'en ayant aucune préoccupation) de se rapprocher du rivage mais le courant était trop fort et les emporta. Après quelques tentatives désespérées, les garçons s'abandonnèrent aux courants.

* * *

" Patron, venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé !"

Sur le pont d'un navire marchand se trouvait notre groupe inconscient. Le chef des marchands, un homme rondouillard aux vêtements amples et aux cheveux rattachés en tresse à l'arrière du crâne, s'approcha des naufragés.

" Où les avez-vous trouvés ? demanda-t-il

\- Ils flottaient, agrippés à cette branche.

\- Vous avez bien fait de les secourir, c'est la base sur l'océan. Allez à la cuisine et dites-leur que vous aurez droit à un supplément ce soir pour votre bonne action.

\- Merci beaucoup patron ! remercia en souriant le pêcheur

\- Vous là, allez trouver des vêtements propres pour ces enfants pendant que votre voisin les amène dans un lit. Vous irez ensuite prévenir les cuisiniers de quelques bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, ordonna-t-il à des passants au hasard.

\- Oui monsieur ! répondirent en coeur les subalternes avant de s'atteler à leurs tâches

\- Qu'on prévienne mon second de la situation. "

* * *

Le blond, Sabo, commença à papillonner des yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir.

_J'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je ?_ Il tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba nez à nez avec Luffy. Il se tourna de l'autre côté mais ne vit qu'un mur. Il se redressa alors.

" Sabo ?

\- Ace, c'est toi ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'on étaient emportés par le courant. Un bateau nous a probablement repêchés. "

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Un regard d'entente s'échangea entre les deux enfants. Les pas s'approchèrent et la porte qui s'ouvrit. Les deux frères étaient prêts à charger l'inconnu. Dès que la tête passa l'ouverture, les deux frères se jetèrent sur le marchand. Ils l'assommèrent du premier coup, mais sans pouvoir empêcher un cri de stupeur de franchir les lèvres de l'inconnu. Cri qui alerta toute l'embarcation. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent encerclés, sans avoir le temps de souffler, par les marchands de toutes tailles.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

Le chef arriva. Une haie d'honneur s'ouvrit à son passage et un subordonné vint lui faire un rapport.

" Jill amenait les vêtements aux enfants quand ils l'ont sauvagement assommé.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés, remarqua le dirigeant en se tournant vers les enfants. Je m'appelle Bachirko, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bachir. Je suis le responsable de ce navire. On vous a trouvé flottant inconsciemment. Soyez les bienvenus à bord. Voici Abibdo, mon second. La carpette à vos pieds se nomme Jill, il vous amenait des vêtements propres. Je vous propose de vous changer et, dès que votre ami se réveillera, on ira déjeuner.

\- DÉJEUNER ? hurla une voix à l'intérieur de la cabine

\- Ah, je crois qu'il vient de se réveiller. Allez vous changer, je repasse vous prendre dans dix minutes, le temps de faire un tour de contrôle.

\- Et Jill ? demanda un figurant inutile

\- Qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie. "

L'attroupement se dispersa, non sans quelques regards sévères envers les enfants pour le traitement infligé à ce pauvre Jill. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, désarmés. Ils venaient d'assommer un homme et la seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenu, c'était un bon pour se changer avant de passer à table. Luffy les appela, attendant le repas promis. Sabo ramassa les vêtements lâchés par leur victime et suivit Ace pour retourner dans la cabine.

" Ace, Sabo, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda la boule d'énergie avec un filet de bave.

\- Ton estomac a réellement pris la place de ton cerveau, en déduisa l'autre brun, Ace.

\- On est sur un bateau inconnu, Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas crier dans tous les sens comme ça !

\- Bateau inconnu ? Aventure ! Conclua le petit avec des yeux changés en étoile.

\- Calme-toi, Luffy, et enfile ça, le stoppa son aîné en lui jetant des vêtements à la figure.

\- Ouais, un tee-shirt rouge !

\- Idiot, il n'y a que toi pour te satisfaire d'une chose aussi débile, perdu sur un navire étranger, désespéra Sabo. Ace, que penses-tu d'eux ?

\- Ils sont gentils, car ils nous ont repêchés et habillés ! s'écria une voix guillerette.

\- Tais-toi Luffy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. L'univers entier est gentil avec toi.

\- Et l'univers entier est méchant avec Ace, chuchota le plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai entendu Luffy ! l'alerta le concerné avant de lui lancer un oreiller.

\- Ouille !

\- Alors Ace ?

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance. On a attaqué un de leur membre et ils n'ont pas réagi. Ils sont trop gentils, ça cache quelque chose. Ils veulent nous mettre en confiance afin de nous mener par le bout du nez.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement être gentils ?

\- Tais-toi Luffy, les adultes ont toujours une idée derrière la tête ! Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi basique ? s'énerva le brun.

\- Non, Makino n'a pas de mauvaises pensées !

\- Makino est un cas à part, admis Ace.

\- Laisse Ace, Luffy est trop petit et trop bête pour comprendre, clôtura Sabo.

\- Oui, tu as raison. _Une ampoule s'alluma sur sa tête,_ Luffy ! Ne laisse personne savoir que tu possèdes un fruit du démon ! Personne, compris ?

\- Oui. " pleurnicha le chapeau de paille enfin habillé.

"Toc" "Toc"

" Entrez.

\- Sabo ! murmura Ace

\- Il a toqué, c'est normal de le laisser entrer. En plus, c'est son bateau."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme dans la trentaine.

" Prêt ?

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda innocemment Luffy avant de se prendre une tarte de son frère.

\- Luffy, c'est impoli ! le sermonna Sabo, Pardon pour la rudesse de mon frère.

\- C'est bon, il est jeune. Je suis Bachirko mais tu peux m'appeler Bachir. Je suis le responsable de ce navire, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, viens me voir.

\- D'accord ! répondit gaiement Luffy

\- Et si on passait à table, maintenant que les présentations sont faites ?

\- À TABLE ! "

Sur ce cri de coeur, le groupe quitta la cabine et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Le réfectoire était une grande salle, trois fois la taille de la cabane de Dadan.

" Luffy, donne-moi ta main "

Trop tard, à l'aide de son GPS (Guide pour se remplir la Panse en moins d'une Seconde) Luffy avait trouvé la cuisine. Il était occupé à demander une part plus grosse quand ses frères le rejoignirent. Frères qui le supportèrent dans sa réclamation. Leurs parts étaient bien trop petites ! Bachir résolut le problème : les garçons se satisfaisaient de leurs parts pour le moment et, s'ils avaient encore faim, ils pourraient aller en demander une autre. C'est donc affligé de ne pas avoir eu la part demandée que les garçons se dirigèrent vers une table vide. Ace s'arrêta juste avant de s'asseoir, _et si leurs repas étaient empoisonnés ou drogués ?_ Sabo dû comprendre ce qu'il pensait car il empêcha Luffy d'avaler tout rond son plat.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Vous avez une preuve que c'est mangeable ?

\- Vous pensez que l'on va vous empoisonner ?_ Ni une, ni deux, Bachir se servit dans chacune de leurs assiettes_, Très bon, un peu plus de sel n'aurait pas fait de mal en revanche. "

Son action réduit à néant la méfiance des enfants. Son action _et leurs ventres affamés_. Avant de manger, Sabo envoya un regard "mangez proprement", regard qui n'eut aucun effet. Luffy ne comprend pas les messages visuels, s'il les voit tout court, et Ace était trop affamé pour se préoccuper de telles futilités. C'est donc entouré de deux porcs que Sabo prit sa fourchette et son couteau sous les yeux abasourdis des commerçants qui s'attendaient sûrement à un comportement similaire à celui de ses frères. Le repas se déroula sans trop de problèmes, Sabo tempérant ses frères pour les vols de nourriture qui, pour une fois, ne finirent pas en dispute. En face, Bachir semblait s'amuser de la situation, rigolant aussi bien quand Luffy ne voyait plus sa nourriture (Sabo doit avouer que la tête qu'il fait dans ces moments-là est à photographier) que lorsqu'il en chaparde à ses frères. Les tentatives infructueuses de Sabo pour les calmer ne faisaient qu'empirer le rire du commerçant; il s'amusait bien maintenant qu'il y avait un peu plus de vie sur le bateau. Les négociants n'étaient pas de mauvaise compagnie, mais, chacune de leurs actions étant pour gagner de l'argent, ils se surveillent de très prêt. Pas comme ces enfants pour qui l'étiquette ne servait à rien. Les cuisiniers, à la vue des garçons retournaient aux fourneaux, il était clairement visible qu'ils iraient chercher leurs deuxièmes allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Luffy s'arrête net. Son arrêt était synchronisé avec l'ouverture de la double porte de la cantine. Ace réagit instinctivement, il vida l'assiette de son frère avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier n'avait pas réagit. Sabo senti le plus jeune se rapprocher, comme pour chercher de la sécurité. Bachir, qui avait vaguement remarqué l'étrange attitude, ne s'en formalisa pas; peut-être le petit avait mal au ventre ? Il mangeait bien vite, ça ne l'étonnerait donc pas. Il fit signe à Abibdo de venir les rejoindre. Plus ce dernier se rapprochait de la table, plus Luffy se rapprochait de son frère. Sabo tira la manche d'Ace pour le lui faire remarquer, mais c'était déjà fait.

" Abibdo, tu as déjà rencontré les plus grands, voici le dernier sinistré. Mon petit, je te présente Abibdo, mon second. N'ai pas peur, il ne te fera pas de mal. "

Malgré l'assurance de Bachir, Luffy ne lâcha pas le vêtement de son frère. Ace pris la situation en main. Il se leva, pris Luffy par la main, entraînant en même temps Sabo.

" On va chercher notre deuxième part. "

Et ils partirent sans autre forme de procès. Arrivés en cuisine, leurs repas étaient déjà prêts. Cependant, un cuisinier leur barra la route avant qu'ils puissent atteindre leurs rations :

" C'est votre dernière part. On n'a pas assez de provisions pour vous en donner plus, donc mangez lentement, je ne veux plus vous voir avant le dîner, d'accord ? "

Les garçons acquiescèrent distraitement, les deux aînés cherchant une raison pour ne pas retourner à la table de leur hôte et le plus jeune ayant peur d'y retourner. Heureusement, leur sauveur trouva justement ce moment pour entrer.

" Jill ! Que t'est-il arrivé, mon vieux ? " Gratifia le cuisinier.

Ce cher Jill releva la tête pour voir les deux crapules qui l'avaient brusquement agressé ce matin. Les deux crapules, plus un nouveau, et_ plus des sourires de démons_. Il aurait bien fait un tour à cent-quatre-vingts degrés avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

" Jill ! s'écria une voix faussement contente, Comment vas-tu ? On est désolé pour ce matin, on a été un peu brusque, s'excusa le blond.

\- Pour nous faire pardonner, reprit le grand brun, on va t'aider à manger, tu n'arriveras à rien avec un bras cassé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le bras cassé, se défendit la victime.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda une voix sortie des enfers tandis que la prise sur son bras se renforçait.

\- Non, répondit d'une voix de souris le futur manchot.

\- Super, alors je prends ton plat et on y va. "

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sabo prit le plat de Jill et ils partirent à la table la plus éloignée d'Abibdo. Luffy fut placé, sans le savoir, dans l'angle mort du second du navire. Sabo à sa gauche et Ace à sa droite avec une vue plongeant sur la menace. Jill, en pleurs, se trouvait en face. À chaque fois qu'une personne passait près d'eux, il envoyait des signaux de détresse. Signaux qui n'étaient pas vus, niés ou, dans le pire des cas, renvoyés avec un " bonne chance mon pote ". Sans s'en rendre compte, son assiette se retrouva aussi blanche que le jour de sa conception. Le seul point positif était que ça signifiait que ses bourreaux avaient fini de manger et allaient partir. Seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, ses bourreaux l'emmenèrent avec eux. Il put ainsi redécouvrir tout le navire. Jusqu'à son arrivée à l'infirmerie.

" Bonjour les enfants, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- Jill avait envie de vomir, pas vrai Jill ? lui demanda un enfant aux yeux du diable.

\- Ou-Oui…

\- Oh ! Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! N'ayez crainte, je vais prendre soin de lui. Allez vous amuser, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

\- Merci gentille infirmière, s'écria le petit, _un ange parmi ces démons ?_

\- De rien ! "

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Jill fut abandonné à l'infirmerie sans raison valable.

" Maintenant, allons explorer le bateau !

\- Ouais ! "

Les garçons explorèrent le navire de fond en comble, cherchant les trappes, les passages secrets, des armes et repérant l'emplacement de la cuisine à partir de n'importe quel endroit du navire. Ils tombèrent également dans une bibliothèque et, malgré les réticences de Luffy, approfondirent sa connaissance en lecture. Makino avait pris l'initiative de l'éduquer sur ce point mais sa trop grande gentillesse l'empêchait de tenir Luffy plus d'une heure sur un livre. Ace et Sabo n'étaient pas dérangés par ça, Luffy restait le nez dans les ouvrages jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait terminés. Il fit ainsi des progrès inimaginables en un laps de temps très court. Luffy lisait les contes de Grimm que leur avait prêté un marchand ayant eu pitié pour lui.

" ... l-u-ni-ve-rs est d-on-c hé-li-o-k-

\- Non, "s"

\- hé-li-o-c-en-tr-i-que. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, continu.

\- Ça veut dire que le soleil est au centre de l'univers, expliqua Sabo.

\- Vous lui avez donné un livre bien difficile à comprendre pour apprendre à lire. " constata un commerçant. Il reçut un regard noir d'Ace qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il donnait des cours. Ou qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange tout court.

" On n'a pas trouvé plus simple, abrégea Sabo.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai acheté un livre pour ma fille, elle doit être juste un peu plus jeune que vous. Ça sera sûrement plus simple et plus intéressant pour votre ami. "

Ainsi Luffy fut secouru pendant sa torture. Ace, ayant remarqué que son petit frère se débrouillait très bien tout seul, parti, gardant cependant toujours ses frères dans son champ de vision, chercher un livre sur le marchandage. Sabo, quant à lui, dévorait les livres de navigation et ceux expliquant les particularités de Grand Line. Sans s'en rendre compte, le soleil baissait à l'horizon. Luffy, qui aurait du les alerter dès que la première heure était passée avec son traditionnel "J'en ai marre ! On fait une pose ?", s'était endormi. Sabo ne lâchait ses livres que pour en prendre d'autres. Et Ace, réquisitionné comme oreiller, relisait pour la troisième fois son livre en tentant de mémoriser les passages importants et de donner un sens aux passages difficiles. Il fut le premier à revenir sur terre et à s'apercevoir que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Réveiller Luffy pour aller manger n'était pas compliqué. Sortir Sabo de la bibliothèque, tout en tenant une puce dans l'autre main, dénommée Luffy, était une autre affaire. Heureusement, Sabo fut ramené à l'ordre par son estomac. La salle à manger fut trouvée en un temps record. Par un mystère encore irrésolu à ce jour, Luffy s'était souvenu de toutes les trappes et raccourcis pour y aller. En entrant dans le réfectoire, ils ne virent pas une ombre se glisser discrètement dans la foule pour disparaître là où les frères ne la retrouveraient jamais. Les cuisiniers, ayant retenu la leçon du midi, donnèrent directement la double part aux enfants pour pouvoir manger en même temps que l'équipage. Les garçons furent ravis de ce changement de programme, mais un problème persistait : comment éviter Abibdo ? Il mangera sûrement avec le chef vu qu'il est le second. Alors, pour quelle raison éviter Bachir ? Leur martyr attitré n'était pas dans les environs.

" Les enfants ! Venez manger. "

Trop tard, Bachir les avait retrouvés. Il dû sentir leur hésitation car il ajouta :

" Abibdo ne peut malheureusement pas nous rejoindre, il doit remplir des documents urgents, il mangera donc dans son bureau. "

Le sourire de Luffy réapparut sur ses lèvres et ils rejoignirent le chef des commerçants.

Le repas se déroula comme le matin, sauf que Sabo n'était pas au milieu; pour arrêter deux brutes, c'était bien moins facile.

" À propos, les enfants, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenus à table ce midi ? " Cette phrase stoppa net les frères dans leur dispute. Mais les aînés avaient tout prévu.

" On a rencontré Jill, il ne pouvait pas se nourrir à cause de sa blessure au bras, alors, pour nous excuser, on est allé l'aider à manger, mentit avec une voix innocente Sabo.

\- Après il a eu envie de vomir, on a été obligé de l'accompagner en urgence à l'infirmerie, continua Ace.

\- L'infirmière est très gentille ! s'exclama Luffy qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Mais elle ne voulait pas que l'on reste à l'infirmerie. On a voulu revenir ici mais le bateau était beaucoup trop grand et on s'est perdu, termina Sabo.

\- Je vois, mes pauvres enfants, j'aurai dû vous donner une carte. "

La discussion finit, le groupe retourna à leurs assiettes avant que leurs contenus ne s'évaporent. Le repas fini, Bachir décida de leur faire une visite guidée. Les deux plus grands faisaient semblant de découvrir tandis que Luffy somnanbulait. Les enfants durent dormir dans des filets comme les marins car aucune chambre n'était disponible. Luffy était le plus proche du sol, au cas où il tomberait, Ace au-dessus, et Sabo, à côté.

* * *

Au matin, Bachir les retrouva tous les trois dans la même couchette. Ace était tombé et Sabo s'était trompé de filet après sa courte promenade. La journée se déroula sans problème majeur, si on élude Jill qui s'est retrouvé, comme par magie, attaché au bout du mât principal, sa plongée de six cents mètres de hauteur dans l'eau, la disparition de ses vêtements et sa soudaine teinture de cheveux. Les garçons, qui n'étaient jamais rassasiés, se sont retrouvés munis de cannes à pêche et de nombreux poissons passèrent en cuisine. Les trois semaines suivante se déroulèrent plutôt similairement, au grand malheur du cher Jill qui n'avait trouvé que l'infirmière pour le consoler. Infirmière qui était catégorique sur l'innocence des enfants dans ses tourments. Loguetown approchait. Même si la majorité de l'équipage s'était attaché aux trois petits naufragés, (les cuisiniers ne rêvant que de leurs départs pour enfin se reposer, et Jill regrettant le temps où il n'était qu'un marchand comme les autres, pas la risée du navire), ils ne pouvaient pas garder des enfants aussi jeunes. Bachir avait décidé de les déposer à la marine dès la prochaine île pour qu'elle les ramène chez eux. Les garçons, au courant du projet, ne pouvaient pas laisser cela arriver. Luffy était connu de peu de personnes et ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il était élevé par des bandits, le mensonge n'étant pas son fort. Sabo avait fui, ce n'est pas pour être ramené de l'autre côté de l'océan par la marine. Et Ace, le pire, n'existait même pas. Il était donc hors de question d'être amené à la marine. Les frères s'étaient mis d'accord, ils se dirigeront vers le bâtiment de la marine, et, dès que les marchands auront disparu de leur vue, ils s'enfuiront. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient après, ils aviseront quand ils seront libres.

" Jetez l'ancre ! "

"plof"

L'équipage était réuni pour dire au revoir à leurs fardeaux, avec un supplément de bonheur de la part des cuisiniers et un semblant de sourire sur un Jill enchaîné par une infirmière en pleurs.

" Prenez soin de vous, habillez-vous chaudement. Ne mangez pas trop vite, surtout toi, Luffy. Ne suivez pas les gens bizarres, écoutez les gentils messieurs de la marine, essayez de ne pas les déranger, mangez proprement. Sabo, prends soin de tes frères, Ace, cesse d'envoyer des regards meurtriers à tout-va, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, Luffy, écoute tes frères et ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Vous allez me manquer !

\- Madame l'infirmière, ils ne vont pas être livrés à eux-mêmes, la marine va s'en occuper.

\- Mes bébés ! "

L'infirmière fit un câlin à chacun des garçons sous leurs yeux éberlués, _qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ?_ Bachir mit fin aux séparations enlarmées et descendit du navire accompagné des marchands qui n'étaient pas de garde.

" C'est un au revoir les enfants. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous sur les mers ? Ou sur une île ? Prenez soin de vous. Abibdo s'est porté volontaire pour vous escorter au poste de la marine."

Les enfants se raidirent, et Luffy disparu derrière ses frères qui se positionnèrent en protection.

" Nous préfèrerions que ce soit Jill qui nous accompagne, demanda Sabo.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il est de garde aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous occupés, mais mon second a un rendez-vous à proximité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. "

Avant que les frères ne puissent protester, Bachir parti, laissant les enfants seuls avec Abibdo. Ace se retourna et les trois enfants partirent en courant, poursuivi par un Abibdo mécontent. Ils entrèrent dans des rues inconnues, bousculèrent la foule, essayant désespérément d'égarer leur poursuivant.

" Ace, il nous suit encore ! " désespéra Sabo.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix. Vous avez vos armes ?

\- Oui !

\- Cette ruelle fera l'affaire. "

Les garçons entrèrent dans la ruelle désignée et préparèrent leurs armes, des couteaux de cuisine, des cordes avec, au bout, des hameçons, et des fourchettes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de perfectionner leurs utilisations, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lorsqu'Abibdo fit son premier pas dans la ruelle, les enfants se jetèrent sur lui. Étranglé avec les cordes, blessé avec les couteaux et maintenu au sol par les fourchettes, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les garçons baissèrent leurs gardes pour se réjouir, une erreur fatale. Des hommes apparurent derrière eux et assommèrent Sabo.

" Alors Abib, on se fait maitriser par des gosses ? Soyez gentil, ou on fait du mal à votre copain. "

Ace se mit en protection devant Luffy pendant que ce dernier pleurait pour leur frère. Il n'avait pas le choix, il attaqua le kidnappeur. Il ne réussit pas à l'abattre, mais leur frère était libre. Il cogna un autre ravisseur avant d'être rejoint par son jeune frère. Ensemble, ils massacrèrent cinq hommes, mais, épuisés par leurs combats, ils ne pouvaient pas triompher. Luffy reçut un coup, dévoilant sa flexibilité.

" Il est fait bizarrement celui-là !

Un fruit du démon ? Il vaut encore plus cher dans ce cas-là ! "

_Un moment_, il avait juste fallu _un moment _d'inattention pour que Ace soit pris par leurs attaquants. Luffy aussi fut saisi en tentant de le libérer. Malgré leurs coups de pied, leurs morsures et leurs griffures, ils ne purent échapper au sac.

" Dépêche-toi ! Ils font un mal de chien ! "

Ace fut cogner contre un mur et perdit conscience. Seul Luffy était encore éveillé dans un sac grâce à son fruit. Il se laissa emporté par la panique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe dans le sac et aille rejoindre ses frères.

" On aura besoin de menottes en kairoseki. "

* * *

Fini, un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? S'il vous plaît ? D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a une idée de nom pour l'infirmière, ça m'arrangerais…


	2. L'Enfer

Voilà la suite ! J'ai cru que je ne la finirais jamais ! Mais c'est fait ! J'ai l'impression que je compact un peu trop l'histoire... Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi un message pour que je puisse savoir ! (Au fait, l'infirmière a un nom maintenant, Lyzie, merci Mister8pyromane !)

Bonne lecture !

ps : les personnages principaux sont toujours à Oda, les miens n'ont pas de nom.

* * *

Il faisait humide. Humide et froid. Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Après un court moment d'adaptation, il commença à distinguer des contours. En face de lui se trouvaient des barreaux. Il voulut utiliser sa main pour recoiffer une mèche de cheveux, mais elle résista. Il était enchaîné. Il aperçut son frère, Sabo, à sa gauche. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit Luffy. En plus des chaînes qu'il portait comme ses aînés, il avait aussi des menottes en kairoseki. Ace profita de ce moment de calme pour se souvenir comment ils étaient arrivés là. Leur capture par Abibdo et leurs mises dans un sac. Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé Luffy seul avec eux. Qu'importait la raison, il était coupable. Sabo commença à gigoter. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne sembla rien voir. Après avoir tourné la tête en tout sens, il discerna son frère.

"Ace ! Où sommes-nous ?"

L'interpellé aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient s'échapper. Mais il ne put pas. Il n'y croyait pas lui même. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Leurs disparitions étaient sûrement passées inaperçues, seule Makino s'en rendrait compte. Et même si Dadan le savait, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait contacter Garp.

"On va devenir esclave ?" lui vint la voix en sanglotante et étouffée de son frère.

Ace ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sabo, calma Ace, on s'échappera. Qu'ils nous emprisonnent autant qu'ils veulent, on s'échappera toujours ! On deviendra grands et forts. On abattra tout ceux qui nous veulent du mal." Ses propos étaient convainquant mais sa voix avait fini par trembler.

" Mmh ? une voix fluette perça le silence.

\- Luffy ? reconnu Sabo

\- Où sommes-nous ?"

Aucun de ses protecteurs n'osa lui répondre.

" Luffy, Sabo, donnons-nous un lieu de rendez-vous, repris Ace. Qu'importe ce qui nous sépare, si un jour, nous sommes séparés, nous nous reverrons là-bas, en vie.

\- On va être séparé ? intervint la voix en pleurs du plus jeune.

\- Non Luffy, ce n'est qu'une précaution, l'apaisa Sabo.

\- Elle tient pour toute notre existence, rajouta Ace, si l'on se sépare dans vingt ans, on pourra s'y retrouver. Un lieu en tête ?

\- La cabane à Dadan ! s'exclama le petit brun.

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir ! se plaignit le premier brun. En plus Garp pourrait débarquer à tout moment pour nous faire partager son "fist of love".

\- Pourquoi pas Raftel ? demanda, avec une voix presque heureuse, Sabo.

\- L'île où se trouve le One Piece ?

\- Je dois y passer de toute façon pour devenir le Roi des pirates ! coupa Luffy

\- Il ne restera rien après mon passage ! nargua Ace.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, conclut Sabo.

\- Des projets pour l'avenir ?"

Un homme de forte corpulence, mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, apparut. La pénombre empêchait de discerner correctement ses traits, mais une cicatrise sur son torse se reflétait avec la lumière d'une torche. Il semblait sale. Sabo, qui en était le plus proche, dû supporter son parfum, celui qu'il doit porter depuis sa naissance.

"Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà les oublier, vous n'avez pas d'avenir. Profitez plutôt de votre petit paradis. Quand vous descendrez de ce navire, vous n'aurez plus une seconde pour penser. Être en vie sera un privilège que vos maîtres vous feront, et vous travaillerez jusqu'à l'épuisement, quitte à mourir. Tenez, votre repas."

Il jeta une assiette de soupe, un morceau de pain et un pichet d'eau avant de partir. Le pichet d'eau se renversa en rentrant en contact avec le sol. Les garçons virent le liquide s'écouler entre les planches avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus que la soupe et le pain. Tout deux hors de portée. Un rat vint et emporta le pain, renversant au passage la soupe. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Sabo commença à désespérer, avant de se souvenir de la présence de ses frères, la présence de Luffy. Il devait rester fort pour le plus petit de la bande. Le silence s'installa. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait la paisible nuit. Ou étaient-ils en plein jour ? La seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'était les mouvements de tangage du bateau. Où allaient-ils ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le paradis. Les mots du geôlier lui revinrent en mémoire. Seuls des sanglots silencieux l'arrêtèrent avant de pleurer à son tour. C'était Luffy.

" Ils me manquent, commença-t-il, les marchands, ils étaient gentils. L'infirmière aussi. Même les cuisiniers qui nous criaient dessus parce qu'on mangeait trop. Tonton Bachir qui s'assurait que tout allait bien. Et la chèvre aussi. "

Luffy avait commencé à appeler Bachir "tonton" car il venait au moins trois fois par jour vérifier que tout allait bien. "La chèvre" n'est autre que Jill, sur qui Ace avait trouvé le moyen de coller du coton pour faire rire le plus jeune un jour où ils n'avaient rien pêché.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit : "ce n'est qu'un au revoir les enfants". On le reverra. Il faut juste que tu patientes."

Une minute de silence passa durant laquelle les frères désespéraient de leurs côtés, en silence. Luffy finit par s'endormir, son énergie drainée par ses menottes. Peu après, il se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurs. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Pour le calmer, les aînés de la fratrie lui dirent des paroles rassurantes. Autant qu'ils pouvaient. Ils finirent par lui chanter à tour de rôle des chansons. Des chansons pour apprendre, de la part de Sabo, et des chansons peu recommandables, de bar, de la part d'Ace. Luffy put ainsi se rendormir tranquillement grâce à ses deux anges gardiens.

Le temps passa. Rien n'indiquait à quelle vitesse, si ce n'est les torches qui se terminaient les unes après les autres, rarement changées si elles ne servaient pas à éclairer le chemin de leurs ravisseurs. Les repas ne semblaient pas réguliers, seul un homme s'assurait qu'ils mangeaient suffisamment pour survivre, le chef. Celui qui se ferait le plus d'argent lors de leurs ventes. Il empêchait ses hommes de trop endommager la "marchandise", n'empêchant pas, tout de même, quelques coups par-ci par-là. __Une marchandise bien dressée est plus facilement vendable__.

Un jour, un gardien vint ouvrir leur cage. Il les détacha du mur en s'assurant toujours une distance minimale entre lui et les prisonniers. Les coups de leur capture n'avaient pas été oubliés. Judicieux choix. Les garçons tentèrent de le cogner, mais leurs allonges étaient insuffisantes. Des entailles et des chocs furent leurs punitions. C'est mi-vivant mi-mort qu'ils revirent le soleil. Tirée par leurs chaînes, la fratrie redécouvrit la douceur des rayons de lumière sur leurs peaux, l'air frais et propre dans leurs poumons et l'existence de leurs jambes. Mais leurs renaissances ne durèrent pas longtemps car leurs ravisseurs les remirent dans des sacs. Les garçons, "ne retenant jamais la leçon", se débattirent. Les ecchymoses sur leurs peaux se multiplièrent. La fratrie ne tint pas longtemps; ils étaient morts de faim. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient sous-alimentés. Tout devînt sombre. Que ce soit les ténèbres du sac ou, comme le plus petit, les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

La première chose qu'Ace vit en sortant du sac était un homme aux longs cheveux violets, légèrement ondulés, avec des lunettes en étoiles, un chapeau avec des coeurs et une écharpe rose. Il s'était affublé d'une robe bleue. Mais cela importait peu, il se tourna sur les côtés et, à son grand soulagement, vit ses frères.

" Ils ne sont pas en très bon état, remarqua le travesti.

\- C'est qu'il a fallu les dompter, se défendit leur "propriétaire". Touchez pour voir, ils sont bien plus fort que des enfants normaux de leurs âges; les deux bruns ont abattu à eux seuls sept de mes complices.

\- Qui me dit que ce ne sont pas vos complices qui sont anormalement faibles ?" rétorqua le négociant.

Il s'approcha d'Ace pour "tâter la marchandise" mais le regard noir de glace de ce dernier l'arrêta. Être marchand d'esclaves ne signifie pas l'absence d'instinct de self-conservation. En fait si, il envoya un coup de pied dans le cou d'Ace (il ne faut pas abîmer les visages des produits, règle très importante) en jurant.

" Si vous l'abîmez, vous le payez, rappela le chef ravisseur.

\- Mal dressé, ce contenta de répondre le revendeur.

\- Le petit a mangé un fruit du démon."

Cette information fit naître une lueur dans les yeux du travesti.

" Lequel ?

\- Aucune idée, sa substance est altérée."

Un homme s'approcha de Luffy, lui libéra les poignets avant de tirer sur sa joue. Le spectacle plut grandement au commissaire-priseur. Le granit marin fut ensuite remis à sa place.

" Les enchères commenceront à quinze heure."

Les ravisseurs partirent avec de grands sourires, laissant leurs prisonniers sur place. Ace et Sabo voulurent s'enfuir. Ace se leva, mais le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Des sous-fifres le remarquèrent et se dépêchèrent d'attacher un lourd collier sur le brun. Sabo, qui avait voulu les en empêcher, se fit attraper par derrière et reçu la même entrave. Pour Luffy, aucune difficulté ne se posa, il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

" Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreau, les prévint le revendeur. Si vous tentez de vous échapper, les colliers explosent. Si vous tentez de les retirer, ils explosent. Si vous tentez de nous agresser, ils explosent. Si vous déplaisez à votre maître, ils explosent. Emmenez-les."

Suivant ses ordres, six personnes mal vêtues emportèrent les enfants. Ils furent jetés dans une grande cellule. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes, de toutes tailles, tous genres, tous âges, toutes forces, assises sur des caisses. Sabo ramassa son frère et ils s'approchèrent d'une caisse assez grosse pour les tenir tous les trois.

" Que va-t-il nous arriver ?" demanda Sabo, bien qu'il sache pertinemment ce qui les attendait. Si les têtes sombres et les chaînes ne lui répondaient pas, ses propres connaissances le faisaient. Un voisin trouva tout de même le courage de le faire.

" On va être vendu aux enchères. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici, mais vous ne reverrez jamais vos parents. Expliqua un esclave, les yeux dans le vague.

\- On n'a pas de parents, répliqua durement Ace.

\- Tant mieux, vous n'en rêverez pas la nuit.

\- Ils commencent à s'agiter, les enchères ne devraient plus tarder à commencer, remarqua une jeune femme avant de commencer à sangloter.

\- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? demanda une faible voix.

\- Luffy, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? questionna le blond.

\- Pas longtemps. Pourquoi on est là ? "

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant qu'Ace ne réponde.

" On change de main, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, rassura le plus grand brun.

\- C'est quoi les colliers autour de nos cous ?

\- Luffy ! N'y touche pas ! C'est dangereux, l'arrêta Sabo.

\- Hein ?

\- Ils peuvent exploser, résuma le même homme que précédemment.

\- Exploser ? Répéta abasourdi le plus petit.

\- Pour diverses raisons, n'y touche pas et ne résiste pas si ni moi ni Ace ne le faisons, d'accord ? Implora, avec une douce voix, le bouclé.

\- Oui, accepta en tremblant l'enfant de sept ans.

\- Numéro 1 !" appela un employé.

Un homme sortit de la salle. Peu de temps après, un autre. Puis un autre. Suivit une jeune femme. Ce fut le tour de la dame en pleurs.

" Non ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse esclave ! "

Elle fut aussi emportée dans le couloir dont personne ne revient. Luffy était terrifié, il se colla à ses frères qui l'entourèrent, aussi bien pour lui que pour eux-mêmes. Le voisin effrayant parti.

" Numéros 6 ! "

Cette fois-ci, le personnel s'approcha de la fratrie. Un des hommes attrapa Luffy qui refusait de se séparer de ses frères. Trois autres hommes empoignèrent le collier d'Ace et un dernier tira sur la chaîne de Sabo. Aucun d'entre eux ne tenant debout, ils furent traînés jusqu'à un rideau.

" 524 000 Berry ? Personne plus haut ? Trois…"

" ...Deux…"

" ...Un…"

" ...Zéro !__Bam__ Adjugé vendu à monsieur au chapeau rond. "

Les garçons ne voyaient rien, mais les plus grands reconnurent la voix du travesti.

" Et maintenant, trois enfants…"

Ils furent soulevés pour tenir debout.

"…tout droit venus d'East Blue !"

Le rideau se leva. Une salle gigantesque se trouvait sous leurs yeux, remplis à ras bord de nobles, donnant envie de vomir à Sabo et des envies de meurtre à Ace. Ils furent déposés au centre de la scène, sous les regards scrutateurs des acheteurs potentiels. Terrorisés, ils virent le vendeur s'approcher d'eux.

"Trois gaillards, fort comme six hommes ! Ils peuvent faire les tâches domestiques, combattre, travailler au champ et même… vous tenir compagnie dans vos chambres froides…"

La fin de la phrase donna des sueurs froides à Ace, qui avait décidément un peu trop rodé autour des bars. Sueurs empirées par la réaction du public : des rires.

"En prime, l'un d'eux est possesseur d'un fruit du démon !"

Un gardien s'approcha et le même scénario que plus tôt se déroula, sauf que Luffy était réveillé, et appréciait très peu toute cette nouvelle attention.

" Les enchères commencent à 1 500 000 Berry ! Qui pour ce lot de trois magnifiques enfants tout terrain ? "

Un vacarme de chuchotement s'éleva, suivit des mains.

" 1 502 000 à gauche ! 1 505 000 à droite ! Qui dit plus ? 1 509 000 ! Allez madame, ne vous sentez-vous pas seule pendant les absences prolongées de votre époux ?" la jeune femme réagit et leva sa main,

" 1 510 000 ! Ils sont jeunes, vous pourrez les transmettre à votre descendance ! Ils seront encore là pour vos arrières-petits-enfants ! 1 514 000 à gauche ! Monsieur, un cadeau pour votre futur nouveau-né ? 1 520 000 ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut posséder un esclave avec un fruit du démon ! 1 530 000 en face ! Et regardez-moi celui-là, n'est-il pas vigoureux ? demanda-t-il en pointant Ace, 1 535 000 ! Ne valent-ils donc pas plus ? 1 540 000 au fond ! 1 550 000 devant ! 1 570 000 pour le jeune couple marié ! 1 575 000 ! Plus personne ? Un… "

" Je préfère garder pour la suite. " chuchota un homme.

" Je n'aime pas les enfants. " ajouta une vieille dame.

"…Deux…"

" Ils sont trop jeunes, à cet âge ils ont tendance à se suicider. " murmura une mère à sa fille.

"…Trois ! __Bam__ Adjugé à monsieur à la cravate verte ! "

Des employés les sortirent de la scène.

" Lot suivant, un jeune couple marié… " disparut la voix du commissaire-priseur.

Une nouvelle cellule, cette fois-ci personnelle et numérotée, reçut les frères.

" Que va-t-il nous arriver ? demanda Luffy, se retenant de pleurer.

\- On attend juste que nos acheteurs viennent nous chercher, répondit le bavard de tantôt.

\- On va devenir esclave ? s'informa le blond.

\- Non, tu l'es déjà; tu le deviens quand ce collier est mis autour de ton cou.

\- Ace, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne peut pas les retirer ? Je ne veux pas vivre une vie d'esclave ! __Je préfère plutôt mourir__ ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour que seul le grand comprenne le message.

\- Vous pouvez les retirer, il suffit d'avoir la clef. Votre propriétaire peut vous affranchir s'il le souhaite. Mais ne rêvez pas trop, vous lui avez déjà coûté bonbon, c'est pas pour vous libérer. Vous savez, une vie d'esclave n'est pas forcément désagréable, tout dépend de votre propriétaire. Certains enfants esclaves se contentent de jouer les compagnons de jeu pour les gosses de riches pourris gâtés. Par contre, pour les adultes, c'est plutôt les champs qui les attendent. Où des combats à mort dans des arènes sous les rires de ces pourritures de nobles. Certains ont même droit au combo, ceux-là peuvent se plaindre.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes qui ? demanda poliment Luffy.

\- Qui sait ? Un sourire dévoila ses dents blanches comme une assiette après un passage de la fratrie. Un passant ? Un esclave ? Un pirate ? Un __noble __? Ou pire, un __**tenryuubito**__ ? Personne ne le sait. Et personne ne le saura jamais.

\- Numéro 5 ! Votre propriétaire est là !"

L'homme disparu, emporté par le personnel.

" Bizarre ce type. " Lâcha Ace.

Il le remercia tout de même intérieurement, son discours avait fait disparaître leurs peurs, même si ce n'était qu'un instant.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent. Certaines partaient. La femme enceinte pleurait toujours. Deux jumelles ayant la vingtaine avaient perdu la lumière de vie, leurs yeux étaient ternes. L'une était debout, bougeant son pied dans la terre. L'autre était accroupie, traçant des dessins sur le sol avec ses ongles.

" Crois-tu que si nous gravons nos initiales dans le mur, elles perdureront ? Qu'elles attesteront de notre passage sur cette terre avant que nous redevenions poussière ? demanda la jumelle accroupie sans détacher les yeux de son travail.

\- Personne ne saura qui les a incrustés dans la roche, mais tout le monde saura pourquoi. Les gens les verront et penserons à nous. Oui, elles attesteront de notre venue au monde, la rassura d'un ton morne sa soeur.

\- Ouf." Souriant malgré la noirceur de son regard, la jumelle proche de la terre se tourna. Elle commença à égratigner la paroi. Sa soeur fixa le vide un moment avant d'aller la soutenir.

Plus loin, un vieil homme regardait sa bouteille vide. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un pendentif. Il l'ouvrit et sourit tendrement à la photo de sa fille à l'intérieur.

" Désolé, je ne serai pas là pour ton mariage, ni pour ton premier enfant. Ni pour les suivants. "

Il amena à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres mais aucune goutte ne s'en échappa.

" Numéros 6 ! Votre acquéreur est là ! "

Sans réelle réaction, les frères n'ayant plus aucune force, même pas celle d'avoir faim, ils furent tirés dans une salle éclairée. Un homme en vert les attendait. Vert de la tête aux pieds.

" … 1 574 000 et 1 575 000 tout rond ! S'exclama l'excentrique en comptant l'argent. Ils sont à vous ! Suivant ! "

L'homme eut la surprise de découvrir que sa marchandise était incapable de marcher.

" Ce n'est rien, assura un des travailleurs, un morceau de pain et ils courront à nouveau comme des lièvres."

Cela suffit à rassurer Vert. Il reçut un chariot pour déplacer ses fardeaux, autant pour une raison pratique que comme une excuse pour leurs mauvais états. Les garçons, qui n'étaient de toute façon que peu conscients, profitèrent à nouveau du soleil et de l'oxygène. Ils ne revinrent sur terre que pour voir un repas sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas un repas six étoiles, mais après leur emprisonnement dans les bas-fonds d'un navire, c'était un présent céleste. Ils dévorèrent leurs morceaux de pain __**personnels **__, un morceau de __**viande**__ et un __**pichet d'eau plein**__ !

" Maintenant que vous avez fini, et que vous semblez de retour sur terre, je vous préviens; vous n'aurez à manger que si vous le __méritez__. Pas de plainte. À chaque plainte, un coup de fouet. Une erreur, deux coups de fouet. Une tentative d'évasion, le poteau. Vous serez accroché à un poteau, ni nourri ni abreuvé pendant vingt jours. Les corbeaux viennent vous dévorer vivants. Si la marée monte pendant ce laps de temps, vous serez noyé. Le soleil vous brûlera et la nuit le froid vous gèlera, emportant certains de vos membres. Les enfants de la famille aiment aussi s'exercer aux couteaux sur les "ingrats", une longue tradition. Autant dire que personne n'a jamais survécu."

Le discours de Vert ne rassura pas les enfants. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'abandonneraient l'espoir d'être libre.

" Celui qui oserait lever la main sur l'un des maîtres, périra. La façon dépend des envies de ce dernier. Vous connaissez les bases de survies, allez bosser."

Vert parti. Luffy fut envoyé éplucher les patates. Sabo, nettoyer une cabine. Ace devait aider en cuisine. Il piochait de temps en temps de la nourriture, __il avait faim bon sang !__ et fut attrapé. Luffy, qui piochait plus de pommes de terre qu'il n'en reposait et qui n'avait aucune épluchure, étrangement, se fit remarquer également. Sabo, qui avait aperçu un livre sur les différentes races, ne put s'empêcher de le lire. Il fut attrapé pour se reposer. Tous trois se retrouvèrent attachés pour être punis. Deux coups de fouet chacun et pas de souper. Le chef en profita pour faire une punition publique, pour que les autres esclaves fraîchement achetés se pli à sa volonté. Le premier à recevoir le châtiment fut Ace. Il ne laissa échapper aucun son et garda un visage aussi composé que possible. Sabo, tentant de l'imiter, ne put retenir une larme de couler. Luffy voulait rendre ses frères fiers et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, sans laisser passer le moindre bruit. Voir leur tout petit frère souffrir autant, et rester digne, énerva les aînés; si jamais leurs entraves tombaient, aucun des hommes libres du navire n'en réchapperait. Cela ne se déroula pas. Ils ne purent que se consoler le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient enfin réunis.

Leur destination se trouvait à cinq jours de navigation. Les hommes de l'équipage n'étant pas leurs propriétaires, ils ne pouvaient pas les tuer. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de les sanctionner à chaque geste qu'ils effectuaient. Les repas se faisaient rares, mais suffisants pour survivre. La nuit, aucun rat ne venait les ronger, un petit progrès. Sabo supportait très mal la situation, chaque jour il espérait qu'un bateau pirate les attaquerait, __ils pourraient s'enfuir pendant le combat, disparaître avant que qui que ce soit ne les remarque__. Mais il y avait le collier. Les garçons ne savaient pas comment les pourritures de nobles les déclenchaient. Il y avait-il une portée limitée ? Suffisait-il d'en trouver la clé ? Ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir par la mer, il y a juste assez de canaux de sauvetage pour les "libres". Ces canaux étaient en plein milieu du pont, impossible de les déplacer discrètement pendant la journée. La nuit, ils étaient enfermés après l'appel. Ace était le numéro huit, Luffy, le neuf, et Sabo, le dix.

"Comment peut-on faire, Ace ? Demanda un certain blond bouclé dans l'oreille du concerné.

\- Attendons d'arriver sur la terre ferme, c'est risqué. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. On deviendra les mêmes enclumes que Luffy si on saute avec ces colliers, résonna un grand brun en manque d'action. Dormons. Demain on arrivera, enfin, d'après le cuisinier."

* * *

" Terre ! "

L'île était finalement en vue.

" Que tous les esclaves se rassemblent, votre proprio veut voir la marchandise ! "

À contrecœur, les prisonniers se rassemblèrent.

" Quand on mettra la passerelle, rangez-vous en ligne dans l'ordre d'appel. Vous passerez ensuite sous la juridiction des habitants de l'île."

Obéissant, les frères se placèrent à leurs places désignées. Première étape du plan, faire profil bas. La deuxième serait de mettre leur maître en confiance, bien qu'ils espèrent être libres avant de l'avoir actionné.

" C'est eux le nouvel arrivage ?" questionna une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire et de talons de cinq centimètres de haut, noirs aussi.

" La plupart sont bons pour la plantation." Remarqua un jeune blond avec une boucle d'oreille à gauche, un piercing au menton et des vêtements clairs trop grands. Son expression criait qu'il était blasé.

" Allons mes enfants, vous savez très bien que votre oncle a besoin de personnels pour ses terres. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des livraisons uniquement amusantes et plaisantes. " argumenta la mère, une femme au début de la quarantaine. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés à l'arrière. Son teint clair contrastait avec le violet de son tricot, un peu comme le teint pâle-cadavre de sa fille avec le noir. Son décolleté était un peu trop ouvert et sa jupe rose laissait découvrir de magnifiques jambes. Elle portait des souliers rouges vifs.

" C'est bien vrai, chère soeur. Vous devriez en profiter, bientôt vous prendrez ma relève." Annonça fièrement un vieil homme. Celui-ci portait un long manteau gris par dessus de fins vêtements bleus clairs. Il arborait un sourire et à sa main se trouvait une canne, canne qui ne servait à rien vu qu'il semblait parfaitement capable de marcher.

" Oh non, je le lui laisse la place. " affirmèrent en parfaite synchronisation les deux jeunes, se pointant mutuellement.

" Là n'est pas le sujet, choisissez ceux qui vous intéressent et les autres partiront aux champs, comme d'habitude. "

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent. Tâtèrent par-ci, par-là. Découvrirent certains captifs. La jeune fille sonda un moment du regard notre fratrie avant de passer au suivant. Le blasé leur jeta juste un regard sans changer d'expression faciale. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils rejoignirent leur oncle.

" Je veux celui-là !

\- Et moi celui-ci !

\- Et cette femme aussi !

\- Je veux ce gars !

\- Et je veux les enfants ! " Arrêtés par leur unième synchronisation, le frère et la soeur se regardèrent. Débuta un combat de regard.

"Zut, ils me plaisaient aussi, confessa la mère, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ramènent des enfants. J'imagine qu'à toi aussi mon frère." Son présage s'avéra exact. Phase un, échec total. La famille commença à discuter de leur répartition. Ils auraient pu en prendre un chacun, mais il y avait quatre personnes dans la famille et seulement trois enfants. C'est l'oncle qui régla le problème.

" Tournons. Aujourd'hui, ils vont aux champs. Demain, ma soeur les aura. Après-demain, au tour de ma nièce. Le jour suivant, ils seront à toi, mon neveu. Je me réserve le cinquième jour. Cela convient à tout le monde ?"

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent.

" Ne les abîmez pas trop, pensez au suivant. "

La famille enfin d'accord, les esclaves choisis par les adolescents partirent avec eux. La mère fit son choix, trois hommes aux traits fins, parsemés de quelques cicatrices, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux carmins. Le reste du groupe fut emmené aux plantations.

Ace ne savait pas s'ils devaient se réjouir d'échapper à une surveillance rapprochée le premier jour. Ils parcoururent des kilomètres de champs avant d'arriver à leur affectation. Les garçons n'eurent aucune difficulté pour faire la distance. Une adulte eut du mal à avancer, elle n'avait plus de chaussures et les cailloux lui faisaient mal. Elle se prit des coups de fouet pour sa lenteur. Les frères n'apprécièrent guère cela. Ace s'approcha d'elle, retira ses propres chaussures et les tendit à la jeune femme.

" Je n'en ai pas besoin. "

Elle le fixa, les yeux larmoyants. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un présent céleste. Sabo s'approcha à son tour et retira une chaussure qu'il tendit à frère.

" Moi non plus. "

Luffy voulut les imiter, mais ses pieds étaient bien trop petits pour que qui que ce soit puisse mettre ses sandales. Au soulagement de ses protecteurs. Un coup de fouet retentit.

" Avancez ! "

Leur marche continua. Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était le clapotement des pas sur le sol. La verdure était partout. À intervalles réguliers, des asservis cueillaient, plantaient, arrosaient et taillaient les champs. De la même façon, des hommes de main, armés de couteaux et de fouets, rôdaient, cherchant celui qui n'avançait pas assez vite, qui désobéissait ou qui gâcherait ne serait-ce qu'un fruit. Ace repéra une forêt au loin. Il voulut l'indiquer à ses frères, mais ces derniers n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Luffy avait trouvé une coccinelle et avait complètement oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Sabo s'en était rendu compte et se mit entre le fouet et lui. Le bruit du fouet et l'odeur du sang ramenèrent Luffy à la réalité. La coccinelle s'envola, le laissant seul face au spectacle de son frère en sang. Les hommes des plantations frappent plus fort que ceux du navire, le maître ne vient jamais vérifier l'état des esclaves là-bas. Ou il s'en fiche. Les vigiles des champs ont juste un minimum de mains d'oeuvre à garder pour effectuer la quantité de labeur demandée. Leur moyen d'y parvenir importe peu. Sabo tomba sur son petit frère en larme. Ace accouru, il prit Sabo par le bras et le souleva pour l'emmener au milieu de la foule. Il tira par le bras Luffy et fut soulagé quand les autres esclaves le recouvrirent.

" Désolé Sabo, s'excusa l'enfant pétrifié, désolé, désolé.

\- Arrête de chialer, j'aime pas les chialeurs, lui rappela Ace.

\- C'est bon, c'est normal de protéger son petit frère ! le rassura Sabo.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui, merci Ace."

L'ancien fugueur fit un sourire à Luffy pour le rassurer, ce qui ne marcha que peu. Ace se mit à surveiller ses frères et regarda la coupure du blond. Il faudrait la désinfecter, par cette chaleur elle pourrait se contaminer et Sabo pourrait tomber malade. Il doute que leur "propriétaire" aille s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau, il serait sûrement abandonné à sa maladie, s'il ne meurt pas de faim avant. Il faudrait un torchon mouillé et de l'eau pour commencer. Les gens chargent beaucoup d'eau, donc il doit y avoir une rivière. Pour le moment, le prince des pirates déchira son tee-shirt, qui avait déjà bien vécu, et l'attacha au dos de son frère.

" Ace ?

\- Je bande ta blessure, continue à marcher. "

Plongé dans son travail, l'orphelin ne vit pas une grande bâtisse de bois délabrée s'approcher; leur nouvelle maison. Deux hommes, un de la procession et un qui était déjà sur place commencèrent une discussion.

" C'est eux les nouveaux ? Il y en a moins que l'amas de cadavres entassé depuis la dernière fois." Expira le chef de camps. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, une balafre au-dessus de l'oeil gauche, une cigarette au bec, un débardeur avec des taches noires, blanches et vertes, en pantalon vert fougère et des chaussures de randonné.

" On n'y peut rien, les bons esclaves sont durs à trouver. Et quand ils sont trop costauds, ils plaisent à Madame. Heureusement, elle accepte de nous les prêter de temps à autres ou nous envoie ceux dont elle a marre." Exposa l'autre homme en allumant une cigarette.

" Par contre, tu gardes les gosses que jusqu'à demain. Après ils vont chez Madame et font le tour de toute la famille. Ne les abîme pas trop.

\- Tu me les refiles avec une marque géante dans le dos et après tu me demandes de ne pas les abîmer ? Soupira le premier homme. T'as du culot. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas une garderie ici. Pas de traitement de faveur.

\- Je n'en attendais pas. Je reviendrais les chercher pour demain."

Et un fumeur de moins. Même aux champs, les enfants n'ont pas pu passer inaperçus.

"Bien, je fais court, qui a déjà bossé dans des plantations ? Personne ? Shit, pas pratique… Le gros type là-bas, le noiraud, l'aspirine et le cactus, prenez une fourche, vous allez ramasser le blé. Contentez-vous d'imiter les autres. Le mendiant, le haricot et la pêche, prenez les arrosoirs, il y a cinq hectares à faire avant le dîner. Boucle d'or et la fleur, à vos paniers, ce type va vous escorter à vos champs. La tige et les mômes, il vous reste les scies. Quiconque ne sera pas là pour l'appel verra son collier exploser, suis-je bien clair ? Rompez. "

Une scie ? Ils laissent des armes pareilles entre les mains des esclaves ?

" Les gosses, grouillez-vous, on y va."

Les trois frères, des scies à la main, partirent en direction de la forêt. __On ne peut pas s'échapper à cause de ces colliers,__ réfléchit Ace,__ la priorité est donc de s'en débarrasser. Pour cela, il nous faudrait la clef. Où peut-elle se trouver ? Ce sont les maîtres qui les gardent normalement. Mais on est nombreux ici. Peut-être que les gardiens ont les leurs ?__ Bom.

" Regarde où tu marches. " conseilla un bûcheron en partant.

L'homme devait bien faire le double de la taille d'Ace. Il ne portait qu'un short, usé par le temps, ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme ceux de Sabo mais en châtain. D'ailleurs, où était ce dernier ? Juste à côté et il était pâle. Un peu trop pâle, d'ailleurs.

" Sabo, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Luffy, toujours au bord des larmes.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, retourne travailler avant qu'il ne te fouette à ton tour.

\- Mais…

\- Luffy, obéis à Sabo, ordonna Ace. On ne peut pas s'échapper avec deux malades, je peux porter Sabo tant que tu marches sur tes jambes." Voici qui clôtura la discussion.

Ils finirent l'après-midi à couper du bois. Luffy faillit se prendre un coup de fouet mais le jeunot qui voulait le lui donner le rata. Il fit ensuite semblant d'avoir faire exprès pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant ses supérieurs. "Par bonté d'âme" justifia-t-il. Pour l'appel, les enfants changèrent de numéros, ils étaient maintenant numéros soixante-cinq, soixante-six et soixante-sept.

* * *

"Debout !"

Un coup de pied dans la tête accueillit Ace de bon matin. Non, rayez ça; de bonne nuit.

"À table" murmura-t-il au vent pour que son jeune frère échappe à la punition.

Sabo était devenu encore plus blanc; hier, ils n'avaient pas eu accès à l'eau. Ace le souleva après avoir retiré sa main de la bouche du plus jeune pour qu'il ne réveille pas tout le monde. À la vue du blondinet, la joie du plus petit s'évapora. Leur réveil s'en fichait royalement, il se contenta de les tirer dehors. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Ace vérifia que leur frère n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui le soulagea. La nuit, on y voyait moins que dans la cave des kidnappeurs, la torche n'éclairant rien : il fallait éviter de s'enfuir après le coucher du soleil. Au loin, des lumières commencèrent à apparaître. Sûrement la ville. Elles se rapprochaient tandis que les premières lueurs de l'astre solaire filtraient dans la pénombre.

" Aujourd'hui, vous irez avec Madame. Comportez-vous comme il faut, votre vie en dépend; vous êtes trois, elle peut se débarrasser de l'un de vous sans trop de plaintes du reste de la famille." Prévint l'homme avec un sourire de démon (il a copié celui d'Ace !)

" Qui est-ce ?

\- Moi. Je ramène les petits.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer. "

Après ce mince discours avec la porte (?), cette dernière s'ouvrit. Les couloirs étaient en pierre brute, sans décoration, et étroits. Une autre porte fut ouverte. Cette fois-ci, la salle était somptueuse, grande, aérée, colorée, décorée et meublée. Ace déposa Sabo au sol suite à sa demande. Dans le grand lit double, une forme remua.

" C'est toi, Dety ? s'éleva une douce voix.

\- Oui, j'ai amené les enfants."

Dety était droit comme un "I". Son éternelle grimace disparut. Enfin, les garçons croyaient qu'elle était éternelle. La forme s'étira et déposa doucement ses pieds au sol. Le serviteur accourut la chausser.__ Les nobles sont tellement incapable qu'ils ne peuvent pas mettre eux-mêmes leurs chaussures ? C'est incroyable que Sabo ait survécu si longtemps dans la forêt.__ pensa Ace. Un bref coup d'oeil vers le blond l'assura que __non, tous les nobles ne sont pas comme ça; juste une grande majorité. __Bref, la forme sortie enfin de la voilure qui entourait son lit. La mère de la veille les regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils passèrent la matinée à la suivre. Pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner et qu'elle se changeait (les garçons détournèrent les yeux, sauf Luffy, qui admirait le ciel par la fenêtre). Vint enfin la "réunion de ses dames". Dans une grande salle (elles le sont toutes, ici) se trouvait des tables, des chaises, des fauteuils et beaucoup, beaucoup de fleurs. La population féminine envahit tout l'espace.

" Madame la duchesse ! Comment vous portez-vous ? questionna une vieille femme invisible sous son maquillage.

\- Vous vous faites rare, observa une autre.

\- J'ai dû rendre visite à une cousine de Grand Line, se justifia la duchesse.

\- Oh ! Mais que vois-je, vous avez ramené quelque chose, examina une tierce dame.

\- Oui, vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

\- Oui !" s'exclama en coeur le sexe féminin.

Les frères furent tirés derrière des rideaux par un laquais. On leur donna des vêtements avec ordre de se changer. Ace reçut un costume de pirate, comme dans les histoires pour enfants, avec le cache-oeil et la jambe de bois. Sabo enfila un uniforme de la marine. Luffy, une robe. __UNE ROBE !__ Bête comme il est, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois l'avoir endossée. Le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une scène similaire à leur vente aux enchères. Sauf qu'ici, c'était des femmes qui discutaient mode et vêtements.

" Il faudrait envoyer une lettre à la marine pour qu'ils changent les uniformes, on ne voit pas assez les muscles de nos défenseurs. " dit une à sa voisine.

" Les pirates ont mieux compris ce point." nota cette dernière.

" Cette robe est ravissante, mais je n'aime pas la couleur." déclara une autre.

" Suivant ! " ordonna la duchesse.

Les garçons essayèrent de nombreux vêtements, ou absence de vêtement dans certains cas (Sabo a dût se présenter en microshort léopard), jusqu'à ce que __**ça**__ arrive.

" Je cherche une robe pour ma fille, ça va être son onzième anniversaire. " annonça une rousse.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider ! " la rassura jovialement son amie.

Les frères passèrent donc à l'essayage des robes. Dety s'assura qu'ils se souviennent de leurs places. Un petit couteau et une grande cicatrice d'une erreur passée l'y aidèrent. Sabo et Ace perdirent leurs dignités. Luffy, ne sachant même pas qu'il en avait une, ne la regretta pas. Les dix coups de midi les sortirent de leur calvaire. Les femmes passèrent à table et les enfants disparurent silencieusement avec Dety pour se restaurer. L'après-midi, ils servirent de larbin à la duchesse. Plusieurs esclaves, du même bateau ou déjà ici avant eux, couraient en tout sens pour satisfaire __madame__. __Madame__ qui n'était jamais satisfaite. Seule une esclave d'âge mûr lisait au-delà des ordres. Lorsque la duchesse l'envoyait chercher une pomme, elle revenait avec une pêche découpée et épluchée. S'il y avait trop de sucre dans le café, elle rajoutait du lait. Si __madame__ avait mal aux pieds, elle amenait une bassine d'eau froide. Les frères coururent en tout sens parce que les fleurs sentaient mauvais, étaient déprimantes, n'étaient pas jolies, parce que ses chaussures ne plaisaient pas, ni celles-ci, elle voulait celles-là; non, en fait, elle aimait bien les premières, qu'elle avait envoyées dans la penderie à l'exact opposé de la mansion. Sabo se portait mieux. Luffy ne se retrouvait jamais seul (il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, les "propriétaires" apprécieraient sûrement peu de le voir déambuler aléatoirement). À la fin, ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir s'endormir sur le sol de l'étroit couloir.

* * *

Le sentiment de son ventre écrasé par une masse réveilla Sabo. Son dos lui faisait encore mal mais Ace avait repéré une trousse à pharmacie. Seule la venue d'un serviteur l'empêcha de se servir. Un pied. Voilà ce qu'il l'avait compressé. Le même réveil que la veille, Dety s'occupait du couloir. Sa technique, peaufinée au cours des années, consistait à marcher sur tous les esclaves pour les réveiller. Il n'avait ainsi qu'à faire une marche dans le couloir pour réveiller tout le monde. Le coup de pied était réservé aux cas exceptionnels.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de la jeune fille. Ace avait trouvé, en discutant avant de s'endormir, que les clefs de leurs colliers se trouvaient dans un tiroir dans la chambre du maître. Chambre inaccessible sans un laissez-passer de ce dernier ou une raison importante, signé sur papiers par un membre de la famille. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une raison et faire signer la fille.

Le "matin" commença aux environs de onze heures. Ils durent attendre six heures sans s'endormir, au risque qu'elle se réveille et les voie. Risque proche de zéro vu qu'elle dort comme un loir; les hurlements à déchirer les tympans de son frère ne la gênèrent même pas. Elle prit ensuite son déjeuner et fixa une plante jusqu'au repas. Enfin, seulement une demi-heure en fait. Elle n'était pas du matin. Toujours en pyjama, elle quitta la table vers treize heures, après avoir bien trié __chaque__ légume et __chaque__ morceau de viande et en avoir laissé la majorité, sous les yeux des frères affamés pour lesquels c'était un sacrilège. Elle n'oublia pas, bien sûr, de renverser tous les restes et tous les plats de la table par terre avec un petit "Alala, jamais tu ne changeras, ma fille" de sa mère, appréciant la seule tasse de thé survivante du massacre. Elle marcha ensuite une heure sans but. Quand elle vît le chef de camps, elle l'interpella.

" Toujours aucune tentative de fuite ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non mademoiselle. Répondit poliment le chef.

\- Zut. Cessez de les prévenir des conséquences et il y en aura peut-être plus.

\- Oui, mademoiselle. "

Elle repartit ensuite. Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se retourna, examina la fratrie et se décida.

" Toi, le blond, approches." Sabo obéit, sans s'approcher de trop.

" Tu as été adopté." Lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Sabo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ace non plus, d'ailleurs. Luffy, lui, était content, parce que cela voulait dire que les méchants parents de Sabo n'étaient pas ses vrais parents.

" Tes deux frères sont bruns, et toi, blond bouclé. Tu es donc le vilain petit canard de la famille." Affirma sérieusement la jeune fille.

" Venez. "

Ils la suivirent. Elle les emmena dans une cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient quatre jeunes filles, entièrement vêtues de noir.

" Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer une borgne.

\- J'ai amené du travail.

\- Ah, le blond est adopté. On va régler ça, déclara platement une autre fille.

\- Assieds-toi là et les deux autres ici." Ordonna doucement une fille aux cheveux bleus.

Les frères obéirent, terrifiés par les marques de sang recouvrant le sol de la cabane. On aurait dit une salle de torture. Des planches avec des ceintures, par moment déchirées ou arrachées, parsemaient la bicoque. Sabo s'assit sur une planche plutôt propre, si on oublie la goutte de sang séché et les graffitis. Les deux bruns n'eurent pas autant de chance. La leur avait une grande tache de sang et d'étranges substances sèches.

" On va faire de vous des frères de sang, les informa la dernière fille.

\- Accrochez-vous bien, nous sommes encore débutantes mais ce n'est pas un sort trop difficile à réaliser." Leur annonça celle qui les avait placés.

Le sang des frères s'était figé. Ils étaient livides. Terrorisés ne peut pas vraiment décrire leur situation. C'était pire. Des apprenties magiciennes se servaient d'eux comme cobayes. Ace serra très fort son frère en larmes. Tous trois tremblaient incontrôlablement.

" La dernière fois non plus, ce n'était pas trop dur, rappela platement celle aux yeux violets. On a quand même rajouté un corps dans la fosse commune.

\- En plus, on s'est faites grondées parce qu'on avait réveillé Grand-tonton, continua celle aux cheveux bleus.

\- On aurait dû la rendre muette avant, on a fait une erreur. Mais ceux-là iront à mon oncle après, donc, on ne peut pas les rendre aphones." Finie la nièce.

Lorsque les filles s'approchèrent d'eux, les garçons pensèrent sincèrement à se débattre, tant pis pour le collier, c'est leur seule chance de s'en sortir vivant.

"Bam"

L'ouverture, ou plutôt la destruction de la porte, interrompit les jeunes filles.

"Je le savais, déclara le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour cousin, saluèrent deux filles.

\- Yo, lança celle aux yeux violets.

\- Salut frangin.

\- Bonjour, termina la dernière.

\- Tu savais quoi ? Reprit la soeur.

\- Que tu allais casser les nouveaux jouets avant que ce ne soit mon tour, répondit le blond. Je les prends avec moi.

\- Pas drôle !" s'écrièrent en coeur les filles.

La fratrie, heureuse d'être libérée, ne regardait que la chaumière disparaître au loin. Ils ne firent pas attention à l'arène qui s'approchait dangereusement.

" Des armes ? demanda un employé.

\- Oui.

\- C'est rare ! Remarqua l'homme. En quel honneur ?

\- Je dois les retourner à mon oncle demain.

\- Des enfants, en déduisit le salarié. Bête ou humain ?

\- Bête." Répondit le blond.

Les garçons furent ainsi conduits dans une salle d'armes. Luffy était impressionné par le nombre extravagant d'armes différentes. Il voulait toutes les essayer. En tant que Roi des pirates, il devra en posséder une similaire. Ace aimait bien la salle, mais trouvait étrange qu'on les amène à un tel endroit. Il se tourna vers Sabo pour voir si tout allait bien, mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

" La plupart des armes sont usées et tachées de sang." Remarqua-t-il.

Ace compris son train de pensée.

" Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera pas notre premier combat, le rassura-t-il, mais Sabo le coupa encore.

\- Connais-tu la préférence des nobles pour les combats ?

\- Non, avoua le brun.

\- Des couples ou des __frères__ qui s'entre-tuent." Fini le fugueur.

Ace fut saisi d'effroi. __Ils n'oseraient pas, pas vrai ?__

" Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas toute la journée, prenez une arme et franchissez cette porte. "

Obéissant, Luffy saisit une masse avant de se la faire retirer par son frère.

" Trop lourd pour toi, prends plutôt ce bâton. "

Il aurait aimé protester, mais le regard de son frère l'en dissuada. Un homme de main les dépêcha vers la porte. Quand ils la franchirent, une grande arène de sable s'étendit devant eux. La porte se ferma derrière eux. Sur les côtés supérieurs se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, dont le gars au piercing et ce qui semblait être ses amis.

" Luffy, reste près de nous. Sabo, si tu ne te sens pas bien, dit-le, on te couvrira.

\- Merci Ace, mais je vais bien; plus important, que devons-nous faire ?

\- Il y a la grande porte d'en face qui s'ouvre." Observa Luffy.

En effet, la grande porte laissa place à une énorme bête. L'animal sauvage avait des cornes de taureau, une gueule et des pattes d'ours et une peau d'éléphant. Sa taille était l'équivalente des frères, les uns sur les autres, trois fois. Le public appréciait le spectacle, quoi de mieux que trois enfants dévorés par une bête sauvage ? À leur grande surprise, des sourires apparurent sur cesdits enfants. La traditionnelle grimace de terreur et la fuite inutile n'apparurent pas. Ace souriait comme un fou après le soulagement sur l'identité de leur adversaire. Sabo aussi était heureux, mais ils ne savaient pas comment abattre une telle bête. Les frères se seraient épargnés, cette chose ne le fera pas.

" On attaque comme d'habitude, informa Ace.

\- J'aurai besoin de prendre de l'élan. Luffy, approche-toi de cette chose, demanda Sabo.

\- Oh non ! Tu vas encore salir mon chapeau !

\- Retire-le.

\- Sabo, Luffy, je sais que vous aimeriez taper la causette, mais un monstre nous attend."

À ces mots, Ace courut, sous les regards étonnés et intéressés du public, droit vers la bête. Luffy obéit à Sabo et prit soin de retirer son chapeau. Le blond courut et sauta sur la tête à son frère. Il s'envola tandis que leur ennemi fonçait sur eux. Il fracassa son bâton sur la tête de la chose, évitant de se faire empaler au passage. Ace dirigea le bout de son bâton pile dans un des yeux de leur adversaire. Sous le regard abasourdi des spectateurs, la créature se tordit de douleur sous leurs attaques. Elle voulut répliquer, mais ratait à chaque coup les frères. Luffy approcha, et, pendant que ses frères maintenaient le gibier au sol, il posa doucement son bâton à l'horizontal dans la gorge de l'animal. Le monstre s'étouffa tout seul. Les trois petits enfants avaient tué tranquillement une bête qui avait répandu la terreur et le sang pendant si longtemps. Leurs armes ? Trois vulgaires bâtons. L'auditoire était époustouflé. Le piercing fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, s'il les avait perdus; son expression faciale ne changeait pas beaucoup, et à applaudir. L'assistance se réveilla alors de sa stupéfaction et le rejoignit. La fratrie se trouva au centre d'une attention indésirée. Le blond à l'éternelle tête blasé descendit vers eux. Il leur sourit, ce qui effraya plus que cela ne rassura les frères.

" Bon travail. Vous avez mérité votre dîner. "

Cette remarque plut aux frères. Le fils de Dragon attendait impatiemment d'être servi.

* * *

Le repas se déroula magnifiquement bien, les garçons avaient eu des doubles parts. C'est donc le ventre presque rempli qu'ils quittèrent la cuisine. Au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent sur Dety.

" Suivez-moi. "

Les garçons obéirent, n'ayant pas le droit de faire autrement. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de bain. Celle des esclaves, sans doute, mais elle ressemblait assez à celle de la cabane à Dadan.

" Lavez-vous et enfilez ces vêtements. "

On dit souvent qu'on ne se rend pas bien compte à quel point on peut être sale. C'était bien vrai, à leur avis, les frères se sentaient propres. L'eau de leur bain, qui tourna noir, leur prouva le contraire. La blessure de Sabo put enfin être nettoyée. Du moins, nettoyé, comme des enfants de la forêt le peuvent avec un gant, de l'eau et une serviette. Ce qui troubla le plus les frères était leurs vêtements de rechange. Outre le fait qu'on leur ait donné des vêtements propres à eux, __des esclaves__, ils étaient étranges. Il s'agissait de trois tuniques, une bleue, une jaune et une rouge. Luffy se jeta sur la rouge, mais elle n'était pas à sa taille; il dut se satisfaire de la jaune. Ace mis la rouge et Sabo la bleue. Les tuniques étaient très courtes et découvraient quasiment toutes leurs jambes, leurs bras et une grande partie du torse. À leur sortie, Dety les attendait. Il les mena à une porte dans un coin isolé de la demeure. Luffy se colla à ses frères qui marchaient le plus lentement possible, effrayés par ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre encore plus luxueuse que celle de la duchesse.

" Mes enfants, bienvenus ! Tu peux te retirer Dety.

\- Bien, monsieur." Une courbette et il partit.

Ace était content; pour une raison obscure, ils avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la chambre du duc. __Les clefs doivent se trouver dans un des tiroirs. Il ne reste plus qu'à se débarrasser du vieillard. __Vieillard qui s'approchait drôlement près d'eux. Sabo voulut reculer, mais la porte le bloquait. Luffy, qui était passé devant ses protecteurs pour admirer la chambre, le regretta amèrement. L'haleine du grand-père et la sienne se confondaient presque. C'est là que le cerveau d'Ace relia tout. Un bain, des vêtements __trop__ courts, un lieu isolé, une chambre; il tira son jeune frère en arrière, quitte à ce qu'il se cogne contre la porte. Sabo dû comprendre aussi car il attrapa une lampe et assomma le pédophile avec. Aucun son n'était sorti de leur victime cette fois, __merci Jill pour l'entraînement__. La chambre était trop isolée pour que le moindre son ne soit entendu. Luffy était au sol, en larmes. Sabo le consola pendant qu'Ace fouillait les tiroirs. Il trouva les clefs tant recherchées et se libéra, puis en fit autant avec ses frères.

" Il faut s'échapper avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Je prends des clefs. Si on libère d'autres esclaves, ils auront plus de mal à nous rattraper, prévu Ace. Debout Luffy, on quitte cet enfer. Sabo, viens m'aider à lier les draps pour faire une corde, Luffy, vérifie que personne n'arrive.

\- La porte est fermée à clef, l'informa le plus jeune.

\- Alors écoute si tu entends quelque chose dans le couloir et réassomme le grand-père s'il se réveille." Le guida Sabo.

Les aînés avaient rapidement fait la "corde" et l'accrochèrent à la fenêtre.

" On descend, viens Luffy."

Ce dernier accourut. Ils glissèrent le long des draps en silence. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent terre, ils filèrent comme le vent vers la liberté.

" Il y a des navires de l'autre côté de la forêt, on en prend un et on part.

\- On naviguera avec quoi ? s'inquiéta tout de même Sabo.

\- Est-ce que ça importe ? Tu veux retourner dans la chambre avec le vioque ? Le taquina le grand brun.

\- On va être libre ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Moins fort ! Et on est déjà libre !" le tempéra l'orphelin.

Ils coururent dans les champs, libérant les esclaves qu'ils y rencontrèrent, et abattant les gardiens. Une foule de gens les suivaient dans la route vers la liberté. Ils furent au refuge un peu avant l'heure de l'appel. Un coup de branche dans la nuque, et le chef de camps rejoignit ses confrères. Tel le petit poucet, Ace et Sabo laissèrent des clefs un peu partout. Parfois cachées, au cas où ils en auraient besoin, dans le futur, et parfois bien en évidence, pour que les esclaves qui passent après puissent également se libérer. Au moment où ils mirent un pied sur un bateau, très loin de là, dans un manoir, un grand-père reprit ses esprits et sonna l'alerte. La nuit noire comme de l'encre empêcha les poursuites. Tous les esclaves libérés montèrent dans des barques et prirent le large. Laissant le duc à la découverte de la disparition de tous ses esclaves de champs au petit matin. Nul ne sut ce qui arriva aux hommes de main, mais les évadés s'en contrefichaient.

* * *

Les bruits des vagues résonnaient sur un certain navire. Navire sur lequel une sentinelle aperçut, dans sa longue-vue, un canot à la dérive.

« Barque à trois heure !

\- Une barque ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait perdue en mer ? demanda un matelot.

\- Peut-être un pêcheur qui s'est fait emporter par le courant ? proposa un autre.

\- Nan, ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de connerie. »

Une dispute s'ensuivit, sous les yeux fades du troisième homme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » rugit une voix pleine d'autorité.

Automatiquement, les trois hommes s'alignèrent pour laisser passer le quatrième.

« Une embarcation non-identifiée se rapproche, résuma le vigile.

\- Où ?

\- À trois heure.

\- Je vais voir.

\- Hein ? Attendez- »

Trop tard, le supérieur était déjà parti. À vol d'oiseau, cela ne lui pris que quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la barque, il fut étonné de découvrir trois enfants inconscients et assez peu habillés. L'un d'eux avait même une gigantesque entaille dans le dos. Il prit les rênes du canot et le dirigea vers son navire. Les trois hommes chargés de la surveillance accoururent.

« Amenez les trois enfants à l'infirmerie. Je vais faire mon rapport. »

Il partit vers l'avant du navire. Il s'arrêta juste devant la chaise d'un géant. Ce dernier avalait ses premières coupes d'alcool de la journée.

« Père, j'ai recueilli trois enfants qui dérivaient précairement sur l'océan.

\- Tu as bien fait, Marco. »

* * *

Fini ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir ? Une idée de nom pour la famille du Duc ? Ou pour n'importe quel autre personnage ?


	3. La nouvelle

Pour mes chers lecteurs, la suite ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! J'espère que vous rirez bien avec celui-ci pour me faire pardonner du précédent qui était censé être triste. Merci à tout ceux qui ont proposé des nom ! Ce sera donc le Duc d'Adonis, (ça a pas beaucoup de lettre ;D) qui est une fleur signifiant un souvenir douloureux, merci Seth42. En écrivant l'histoire, j'ai pensé à Samantha, trouverez-vous pour quel passage ? J'ai toujours peur que mon chapitre ne soit pas au niveau de précédent, alors n'hésitez pas à me remonter le moral en laissant un commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au matin, quand Luffy reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait sur un lit, dans une salle toute blanche. Il reconnut avec joie ses deux frères sur des lits placés à sa droite. Ils étaient bandés. Le petit ne fit néanmoins pas attention à quelque chose de si trivial; il sauta sur le lit le plus proche, celui du pauvre Ace, et le secoua comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

« Ace ! On est libre ! S'exclama le petit. On a réussi !

\- Doucement, Luffy, tempéra le grand frère en émergeant complètement. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je sais pas ! Répondit fièrement la boule d'énergie.

\- Vous êtes sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, alors mettez là en veilleuse et laissez-moi dormir. » Grogna un blessé.

Apparemment, sa jambe était cassée, et il était chauve. Les garçons n'en surent pas plus, car il leur tournait le dos.

« Luffy, descend, tu es lourd. » Souffla Ace.

Le plus jeune obéit, avant de courir vers Sabo pour le réveiller aussi, au grand dam du marin blessé. Ace ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, le fugueur était déjà ballotté dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne des signes d'éveil.

« C'est Ace qui a vidé le garde-manger ! accusa le blond en ouvrant les yeux. Ah, c'est toi Luffy. »

Le petit brun pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de demander, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Quel garde-manger ? Tu aurais pu me prendre avec toi, Ace !

\- C'était juste un rêve, lui expliqua Sabo.

\- Un rêve ? Tu as voulu me dénoncer, traître ! » Rouspéta l'accusé, avant de se jeter sur le calomniateur. Une dispute s'ensuivit, ameutant les infirmières. Et quelques larmes d'un invalide qui souhaitait se reposer. Les aînés se battirent comme des chiffonniers jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en chef ne les arrête. Deux aiguilles placées au bon endroit stoppent n'importe qui. Elle n'est pas le pire cauchemar du navire pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Les garçons, tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'ils en avaient oublié le monde environnant, répondirent honnêtement.

« Il m'a cafardé ! Cria Ace, envoyant des regards assassins au blond.

\- Il est bête comme ses pieds et ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était juste un rêve ! Répliqua Sabo, miroitant les regards de son frère.

\- Même en rêve, on n'accuse pas son frère ! Continua le brun.

\- On profite de notre liberté. » Chuchota le plus jeune, un grand sourire sur la face.

Sa phrase apporta des inquiétudes aux soignantes, mais leur chef prit les choses en mains.

« Si vous avez la force de vous disputer, c'est que vous allez bien. Vous n'avez donc rien à faire dans mon infirmerie. Allez rendre vos hommages à notre capitaine. »

Et sans plus de discussion, la porte de l'infirmerie se ferma derrière eux.

« Trouvons une barque et partons, décida Ace en se levant.

\- Ils nous ont soignés, constata Sabo, on pourrait au moins les remercier.

\- J'ai faim, rajouta Luffy avec un filet de bave.

\- Bon, on les remercie, on mange et on file, résuma l'orphelin.

\- Au fait, comment peut-on reconnaître leur capitaine ? Demanda le blond pendant qu'ils marchaient aléatoirement, sous les regards inquisiteurs des pirates.

\- Il doit être grand ! Assura le petit brun. Et fort !

\- Un peu comme celui-là ? Demanda le fils de noble, en pointant un gigantesque homme, assis sur un fauteuil à sa taille et buvant une colossale coupe de saké. L'équipage les fusilla du regard, __un peu de respect ! __

\- Non, l'estropié disait qu'il s'appelait « Barbe Blanche », celui-là n'a qu'une moustache, répondit calmement le fils de Roger.

\- Dommage, il avait l'air cool…soupira Luffy.

\- Le type là-bas a une barbe blanche, ça doit être lui. » Proposa le blond.

Ils s'approchèrent de Blenheim, le commandant de la neuvième Division.

« C'est vous le capitaine ? Demanda, le plus naturellement du monde, le plus jeune de la bande.

\- Non Luffy, le reprit Sabo, on dit « Ai-je l'honneur de parler au capitaine ? ».

\- On s'en fiche, déclara Ace, tant qu'on a notre réponse. »

Blenheim, un grand homme aux cheveux bruns attachés en tresse à l'arrière de la tête, avec le tatouage de son équipage sur chaque épaule, une épée et, bien sûr, une barbe blanche (virant au gris, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus proche) était désarçonné. __D'où venaient ces gamins ? Il n'y en avait pas sur le navire hier, et on n'a pas fait de halte entre-temps. En plus, ils sont passés devant père sans problème, alors que de grands pirates se font dessus en le voyant. Soit, il n'était pas particulièrement en mode « capitaine pirate », mais tout de même. Et pourquoi pensent-ils que c'est moi le capitaine ?__

« Il ne répond pas, remarqua ingénieusement Luffy.

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui, conclut Ace.

\- On n'a qu'à demander, suggéra Sabo.

\- C'est notre père, le capitaine. » Intervint Vista, le commandant de la cinquième division. Il portait une longue moustache, et avait des cheveux bouclés et noirs. Sa peau était mate, son torse clairement visible par l'ouverture de son tee-shirt. Deux épées se balançaient à sa taille. Vista avait été mis au courant de la situation au petit déjeuner par Marco. Il doit avouer que voir les gosses déambuler librement sous les yeux ahuris de l'équipage était tordant. Le visage de Blenheim aussi. Mais il fallait arrêter la comédie.

« Votre père ? Répéta le petit brun. Il en a une grande famille ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

\- Merci petit, c'était mon rêve. Avoua l'alcoolique géant avant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Toute la famille est dans le business, commenta le prince des pirates. Les pirates ne relevèrent pas la phrase.

\- Alors, c'est qui le capitaine ? Redemanda le fugueur.

\- C'est moi, annonça calmement Barbe Blanche, en regardant d'un mauvais oeil son verre vide.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de barbe ! pointa Luffy qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- C'est parce que je l'ai rasé. »

L'équipage tomba des nues en entendant l'explication de leur père. __Jamais les gamins ne croiront ça !__

« Ah, ça explique tout. »

Les doutes des enfants s'étaient envolés.

« Merci de nous avoir recueilli et soigné, dit Sabo en s'inclinant. On vous laisse remercier les infirmières à notre place, car elles nous ont mis à la porte.

\- Maintenant, À TABLE ! » S'écria le fils de Dragon, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette corvée.

Les garçons disparurent instantanément. Luffy ressortit son GPS, qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, et trouva immédiatement la cuisine. Les cuisiniers, qui avaient eu un message indiquant la présence de trois passagers supplémentaires, s'étonnèrent de voir débarquer des enfants. Ils avaient prévu des parts pour des matelots adultes, et il était impossible que ces petits puissent les avaler. Ils osèrent donc diminuer la ration sous les yeux des garçons. Les frères n'apprécièrent pas et rouspétèrent sur la diminution de leurs parts. Les marmitons refusant de leur en donner plus, la fratrie vola à droite et à gauche dans la cuisine avant de partir en courant. Ils débouchèrent dans une cantine pleine à ras bord. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins une table avec trois places libres. Ils s'y installèrent et envoyèrent voler leurs manières (enfin, surtout Sabo, les deux autres n'en ayant jamais eu). Les vieilles habitudes « revenant au galop », les vols de nourriture refirent surface. Plus besoin de partager, il y avait assez pour tout le monde. Enfin, assez pour les frères. Les pirates environnants voyaient leurs nourritures disparaître comme par magie.

« C'est eux, les mioches qu'on a recueillis ? demanda Haruta, la commandante de la douzième division.

\- Ils n'ont aucun savoir-vivre, commenta Izou, le commandant de la seizième flotte, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible des bambins.

\- Ils vont s'étouffer. » Se moqua Blamenco, commandant de la sixième division.

Ce qui le fit moins rire, c'est quand le grand brun s'écroula d'un coup dans son assiette. Le silence se fit dans la salle. __Un des gamins venait de mourir !__

« Je vous l'avais dit. » Lâcha le sixième commandant, estomaqué.

La mort soudaine de l'un d'eux passa inaperçue auprès des frères. Luffy prit sa vengeance en vidant l'assiette d'Ace pendant ce temps-là. Une fois leurs plats terminés, __et tout ceux du réfectoire__, Luffy s'endormit sur place. Sabo, enfin rassasié après si longtemps, regarda ses frères. Il se leva en silence, sans faire attention aux pirates qui les regardaient, pantois, s'assit au sol, plaça sa tête sur le ventre surgonflé du plus jeune qui était tombé du banc, baissa son chapeau et rejoignit sa fratrie chez le marchand de sable. Les matelots se tournèrent vers leurs commandants pour savoir que faire.

« Pour commencer, rangez la citadelle que ce sont fait les gosses avec la vaisselle. Ensuite, on récupère le cadavre et on réveille les deux autres. » Planifia la douzième commandante.

L'équipage allait obéir quand le « cadavre » se réveilla.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, mais ne vit que quelques têtes entre deux assiettes. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour voir ses deux frères faire la sieste.

« De retour Ace ? S'informa le blond, réveillé.

\- Ouais. »

Le frisé se leva, souleva l'enfant élastique avant de reprendre :

« On peut y aller alors. »

Laissant le désordre en place, les frères partirent à la recherche d'une barque.

* * *

« On va aller où ? Questionna le possesseur d'un fruit du démon.

\- On retourne chez Dadan, répondit le narcoleptique.

\- Il faudrait prendre des réserves, réfléchit à voix haute l'ancien noble, et une boussole.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Il suffit de laisser le vent nous guider ! Affirma le petit.

\- Non, avec une boussole, on prendra le plus court chemin, et on ne s'arrêtera pas en route. C'est moins risqué. Tu te laisseras guider par le vent quand tu seras assez fort pour te protéger, coupa le grand brun.

\- Vous voulez nous quitter ? Interrompit Vista.

\- Oui, on retourne chez Dadan ! S'écria joyeusement Luffy avant de se prendre un poing de son grand frère non chapeauté.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, rectifia-t-il avant de partir en tirant sa victime par le col.

\- Lu, tu ne peux pas tout raconter, lui expliqua le blond.

\- Mais il a demandé ! » Se défendit l'enfant élastique.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Fossa, le commandant de la quinzième flotte.

\- Les gosses veulent prendre la mer, répondit Vista. Seuls, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ils ne survivront jamais, garantit le quinzième commandant.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye de les arrêter ? Se joignit Speed Jiru, le commandant de la quatorzième flotte. On ne va pas laisser des vies être gaspillées par ignorance. »

À ces mots, les trois commandants s'approchèrent de la fratrie. Fossa avait une moustache bien fournie brune, le haut du crâne chauve et un éternel cigare au bec. Il était aussi costaud que Vista et avait son tatouage sur l'épaule droite. Speed Jiru avait des oreilles pointues et un chapeau qui empêchait de voir ses cheveux, à moins qu'il n'y en ait pas en dessous.

« Les garçons, il faut qu'on discute, commença doucement (ou du moins, ça lui parut doucement) Fossa avec un ton brut.

\- Tu veux quoi le fumeur ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Répliqua durement Ace, interrompu dans sa leçon du pourquoi-il-faut-parfois-se-taire donnée à Luffy.

Fossa ne se découragea pas;

« Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre la prochaine île ? On vous déposera dans un navire en direction de chez vous, c'est moins dangereux que de partir naviguer seul.

\- Et vous aurez plus de chance de prendre le bon chemin, rajouta Jiru.

\- Non, on préfère se débrouiller seul, se borna l'orphelin.

\- Mais il y a de nombreux dangers en mer, continua Vista, vous pouvez être mangé par des animaux…

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, s'exclama fièrement Luffy, se prenant deux coups supplémentaires.

\- N'en soit pas fier ! Lui crièrent ses frères.

\- Vous pouvez être emporté par le courant, poursuivit Fossa, ignorant la coupure des frères.

\- C'est vrai que c'était pas cool, admis Ace.

\- Vous pouvez couler, persévéra Vista.

\- Il n'y aura personne pour nous sauver la prochaine fois, commenta Sabo, en accord avec les adultes.

\- Vous pouvez vous faire attaquer par des pirates, réfléchit Speed.

\- On les battra eux aussi ! S'égosilla le chapeau de paille.

\- Vous pouvez mourir de faim. » Trouva Fossa.

Sa remarque obtint le silence des frères.

« On pourra pêcher, proposa le grand brun.

\- Oui, mais, sur une barque, vous ne pourrez pas cuire les poissons. » Avertit ingénieusement Vista.

La fratrie devint blanche comme neige, ils étaient coincés.

« Et qui nous dit que vous autres, marchands, n'allez pas nous vendre sur la prochaine île ? Questionna Ace. « Le profit avant tout », c'est votre devise après tout. »

Les commandants restèrent bouche bée à ce commentaire.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Barbe Blanche ? Se renseigna le quatorzième commandant.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… réfléchit Sabo. Pas toi, Ace ?

\- Si, mais où ? »

Les frères se concentrèrent et, à la surprise générale, c'est Luffy qui trouva.

« C'est le rival du roi des pirates ! » Cria-t-il fièrement.

Les coeurs des aînés firent un bond.

« On est sur un bateau pirate ! » Hurlèrent-ils en coeur, si fort que tout l'équipage les entendirent. Le vieux géant ria à cette découverte.

« En plus, Barbe Blanche est l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Rajouta Sabo, affolé.

\- C'est sa faute ! S'innocenta Ace. Que vient faire l'homme le plus fort du monde sur East Blue ? »

Les commandants s'arrêtèrent de bouger un moment avant que Fossa prenne la parole :

« On est dans le Nouveau Monde, les informa-t-il.

\- Le Nouveau Monde ? Répéta le plus jeune. C'est quoi ?

\- Le Nouveau Monde est le nom donné à la deuxième partie de Grand Line, la première se nomme le Paradis. » Enseigna Jiru.

Les coeurs des grands firent encore un bond.

« On est sur Grand Line ?! » Hurlèrent-ils toujours aussi fort. Cette fois-ci, le géant faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

Maintenant, les aînés étaient en pleine crise de panique. À côté, Luffy avait remplacé ses yeux par des étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Face à la scène de deux enfants courants en tout sens et balançant des phrases sans queues ni têtes, et d'un enfant allant s'évanouir devant tant de joie, les commandants étaient désarmés. Heureusement, Joz, le commandant de la troisième division, passa par là. Il cogna doucement (c'est possible ?) les deux coureurs qui revinrent à la réalité. La première chose qu'ils virent fut leur petit frère se réjouir de la situation. Ils en profitèrent donc pour se détendre en passant leur colère dans un coup adressé à leur cher frère.

« Ne t'en réjouis pas ! »

Les trois enfants, de retour sur notre chère planète, aperçurent Joz. Ce dernier avait une barbe en trois parties, une coupe de cheveux avec quatre boules, faisait une tête de plus que Fossa et avait la carrure d'un colosse.

« Ça fait mal. » Se contentèrent-ils de clarifier.

Les garçons se rassemblèrent en cercle, enfin, les deux aînés inclurent le jeune dans la discussion.

« Si on est sur Grand Line, ça change tous nos plans, murmura Sabo.

\- On ne peut pas partir comme ça, cet océan est bien plus dangereux que celui dont nous avons l'habitude, admis à contrecoeur Ace.

\- Si on allait au QG de la marine voir grand-père ? Il nous ramènerait à la maison, proposa Luffy, se prenant deux nouvelles bosses.

\- On est sur un navire pirate, rappela le chapeauté.

\- Et le vieux n'a légalement qu'un petit fils, que vont-ils faire s'ils nous voient tous les trois ? En plus, rien que ça, c'est déjà confidentiel, argumenta le non chapeauté.

\- J'avais oublié. »

Les frères réfléchirent en silence un moment avant que Vista ne leur rappelle quelque chose :

« Vous pouvez rester sur ce navire pour l'instant. Par contre, il faudra envoyer quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous, il n'existe pas de transport reliant Grand Line et les quatre autres océans. »

La proposition ne plût pas aux grands frères, il y avait-il une preuve que ces pirates étaient fiables ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne nous vendrez pas ou ne nous abattrez pas quand on aura le dos tourné ? Se renseigna le fils de Roger.

\- Nous le jurons sur- » Commença le Shirohige.

Bom.

Ace s'était encore endormi. Sabo, qui savait qu'il mettrait du temps avant de se réveiller cette fois, décida d'occuper le troisième.

« Luffy, viens, on va pêcher.

\- Ouais ! »

Prenant l'autre grand, ils n'allaient pas le laisser traîner, ils partirent en quête de cannes à pêche.

Les quatre commandants beuguèrent un temps. Ils se réanimèrent quand les enfants eurent disparu de leurs vus. Ils avaient accepté de rester sur le navire et de ne pas partir dans un voyage suicidaire, plus rien n'obligeait les pirates à les surveiller. Chacun retourna donc à ses affaires. Et à sa paperasse.

* * *

Les deux frères avaient visité la moitié du bateau avant d'enfin mettre la main sur des cannes à pêche. Pile pour l'heure du repas. Ace se réveilla et eut un bref compte-rendu de la disposition du bateau. En cuisine, ils eurent plus qu'une part, pour leur plus grande joie, mais avec l'interdiction de manger la nourriture des autres et l'obligation de ranger quand ils auront fini. Le trio accepterait n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture. Ils s'assirent à une place au hasard. Un type, Blamenco, les rejoignit. Il était gros, habillé bizarrement, et semblait utiliser la même technique que Speed Jiru pour garder un mystère sur son cuir chevelu. Il avait des trucs étranges sur le cou, ce que Luffy ne manqua pas de remarquer et de questionner, sous la tutelle de Sabo qui se chargeait de lui inculquer la politesse. Ou du moins, le strict minimum.

« C'est des poches sans fond, tu peux y mettre n'importe quoi, expliqua le commandant de la sixième division.

\- Même de la nourriture ? demanda le plus petit, émerveillé.

\- Même de la nourriture ! Assura-t-il.

\- Trop bien ! Tu peux te promener avec des réserves pour toute une vie !

\- C'est exact, certifia le commandant, mais je peux aussi cacher des cadavres, dit-il pour effrayer l'enfant. Ce qui ne marcha pas vu que Luffy était planté sur « nourriture à l'infini ».

\- Mais comment tu fais quand la mer ou du kairoseki annihile tes pouvoirs ? Le contenu de tes poches disparaît ? Elles se vident dans notre monde ? Elles peuvent empêcher les aliments de périmer ? Demanda calmement Sabo.

\- Namur ! Viens manger avec nous ! » Appela Blamenco pour détourner la conversation, ne connaissant pas les réponses aux questions d'un enfant de dix concernant __son__ fruit qu'il possède depuis deux décennies.

Les enfants regardaient de travers l'homme-poisson, commandant de la huitième division. Ce dernier pensa encore avoir à faire à des racistes. Toute la huitième division et leurs voisins de table commencèrent à haïr les garçons si ce fait s'avérait réel.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Entama tout de même Namur.

\- Pourquoi t'as des gros trous sur les côtés ? Ça fait mal ? Questionna le petit brun.

\- Mais non Luffy, s'exclama Sabo, c'est des branchies !

\- Des branchies ? Répétèrent les deux bruns.

\- C'est ce qui permet aux poissons de respirer, il se tourna ensuite vers l'hybride, vous êtes un homme-poisson ?

\- C'est quoi un homme-poisson ? Essaya de comprendre le plus jeune.

\- Je l'ai lu dans le livre, quand je me suis fait punir avec vous parce que vous aviez mangé, c'est des personnes mi-homme, mi-poisson. Mais je n'ai pas pu en lire plus, je me suis fait attraper, s'attrista le blond.

\- Ça se mange ? » Questionna Luffy qui n'avait pas compris que son voisin de droite en était un. Namur recracha toute sa nourriture. On lui en avait servi des insultes et des calomnies, mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à le manger. Blamenco, au contraire, était très amusé par cette pensée et se rappela de demander à Namur de léguer son corps à la cuisine pour qu'il puisse goûter. C'était peut-être du cannibalisme ? Mais Namur mange bien des poissons…

Piquant la technique du sixième commandant, l'homme-poisson appela Izou pour les rejoindre.

« Je refuse de manger avec ces malappris, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Monsieur, apostropha Luffy en utilisant les règles de conduite apprises par Sabo, pourquoi vous portez une robe ? Vous aussi vous avez dû aller à une rencontre des femmes ?

\- Non, « réunion de ses dames », le corrigea Sabo.

\- Je ne porte pas une robe, mais un __kimono__. Et non, je ne vais pas à une « réunion de ses dames », je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu portes cette tunique jaune trop courte ? Se défendit le travesti.

\- C'est parce que le vieux pédophile voulait nous mater, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Ace, lui obtenant l'étranglement de toute la table, plus les quelques autres personnes qui avaient entendu la conversation sur les tables avoisinantes.

\- Ace, ne dit pas ça devant Luffy, il est trop jeune, le réprimanda le blond sans cesser de manger.

\- C'est quoi un pédophile ?

\- Le vieux monsieur d'hier. » Résuma le grand brun.

Il sembla avoir une idée, se tourna vers son jeune frère et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Écoute, Luffy, s'il y a un vieux monsieur bizarre qui est trop proche de toi, tu dois crier « pédophile », d'accord ? Et s'il va jusqu'à te toucher, cri « au viol », compris ? »

La table, qui avait plus ou moins survécu, faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. La suite ne les sauva pas.

« Et si c'est Papy ?

\- Tu cris quand même et après tu cours pour ta vie, lui conseilla Ace.

\- Cours vite. » Rajouta Sabo en se levant, son repas fini.

Ses frères le suivirent et ils disparurent dans le couloir, laissant des cadavres étouffés derrière eux.

* * *

« C'est étrange, commença un cuisinier, les enfants n'ont pas ramené de couvert, mais il n'en reste pas dans le réfectoire.

\- Tu as regardé sous les tables ? Proposa un deuxième.

\- Oui, vide aussi. »

* * *

__Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin…__

« Tu es sûr, Ace, que c'est une façon de faire la vaisselle ? Questionna Sabo, doutant de la sanité du cerveau de son frère.

\- Bien sûr ! Quand j'étais plus petit, Dadan nettoyait toujours mes couverts comme ça ! Affirma le grand brun.

\- Et pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté ? Continua le blond.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Makino, elle nettoyait avec de l'eau et un torchon, informa le chapeau de paille.

\- On n'en a pas donc on fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Les trois garçons se trouvaient devant un gigantesque chien, Stefan, un des rares chiens à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir une moustache. À leurs mains se trouvaient leurs couverts et du citron. Ils les déposèrent devant le chien et les aspergèrent de citron. Ils se reculèrent ensuite pour laisser Stefan jouer les lave-vaisselle. Petit imprévu, Stefan, ne faisant pas la taille de Pochi, l'animal de compagnie des brigands, détruisit la vaisselle. Les frères tentèrent d'en sauver et se retrouvèrent pourchassés par un chien de quatre mètres de haut. Ils coururent ainsi, mettant la pagaille au passage, dans tout le navire. Ils y seraient encore si Barbe Blanche n'était pas intervenu.

« Stefan, stoppe, avait-il suffi d'ordonner.

\- Les enfants, vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher de lui, il défend le navire contre ceux qui ne font pas partit de l'équipage, leur dit un homme avec une coupe de cheveux en forme de poêle, une petite barbe et un uniforme de cuisinier.

\- Satch, Stefan ne les a pas attaqués parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de l'équipage, mais à cause de ce qu'ils ont en main. »

Le commandant de la quatrième division, intrigué, regarda ce que transportaient les enfants. Avec horreur, il reconnut des assiettes, des couteaux et des fourchettes, __en morceaux__.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- La vaisselle, répondit simplement Ace.

\- Quoi ? Comment en faisant la vaisselle l'avez-vous détruite ? S'enquit Satch, abasourdi.

\- C'est la faute du chien, accusa le grand brun.

\- On a voulu essayer la méthode à Dadan ! Justifia le plus petit avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Voulut s'informer le cuisinier, au bord des larmes.

\- C'est très simple, expliqua le blond, on prend la vaisselle salle, on l'asperge de citron et on laisse le chien nettoyer. Normalement, il doit se contenter de lécher, mais lui a voulu croquer.

\- Qui vous a appris à nettoyer votre assiette ? S'écria Satch, pris d'horreur.

\- Dadan, répondit le narcoleptique.

\- Makino, annonça joyeusement le possesseur d'un fruit du démon, mais elle, elle le fait avec de l'eau et un torchon.

\- Personne, je me débrouille seul, fini le blond.

\- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, soupira le commandant. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire la vaisselle, vous devez juste ramener vos couverts en cuisine. » Les informa-t-il.

Les garçons furent soulagés; une corvée de moins. Ils repartirent prendre leurs cannes à pêche. Un endroit au hasard fit l'affaire.

* * *

« Je m'ennuie, se plaignit le garçon élastique.

\- Si on allait se promener ? Proposa Sabo, Ça fait deux heures qu'on pêche, ça nous changera.

\- D'accord. » Accepta le non chapeauté.

En se promenant, ils tombèrent dans la chambre du dernier commandant. Et découvrirent les cosmétiques. Luffy mangea le rouge à lèvres et le trouva mauvais. Ace goutta la poudre et en fus dégoutté comme son jeune frère. Sabo, qui en avait déjà vu, se tordait de rire devant ses frères et leur découverte.

« Pourquoi ris-tu, Sabo ? Interrogea le plus petit.

\- Vous mangez du maquillage ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la réponse, ce qui est le cas, mais pas pour ses frères.

\- Maquillage ? Demanda Luffy qui, décidément, apprenait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu prends les couleurs et tu les mets sur ta peau, abrégea le blond.

\- Comme avec des feutres ou des crayons ? Se renseigna Ace.

\- Oui, sauf que c'est meilleur pour la peau. »

Et les garçons commencèrent à s'en tartiner. Du rouge ici, de la poudre là, un peu de noir. Lorsque le quinzième commandant rentra dans sa chambre, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Les trois marmots épuisaient tous son stock de cosmétique. Il les attrapa par le col, enfin, par le morceau de tissu qui tenait à leur épaule, et les amena devant Barbe Blanche. L'équipage pût donc admirer trois enfants, tartinés de maquillage, mal placé, comme le fard à joues sur les yeux, du rouge à lèvres sur le front ou l'oreille, un commandant en colère, sans problèmes devinable être le propriétaire du dit maquillage, et leur capitaine, qui, décidément, appréciait bien la venue des gosses, il s'ennuyait un peu moins. Le regard d'Izou criait qu'il demandait justice.

« Les gamins, vous savez que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ? Commença doucement le moustachu, tentant d'adapter son langage à ses vis-à-vis.

\- On n'est pas des gamins, marmonna Ace.

\- Ah bon, quoi ? Demanda sérieusement Luffy.

\- Vous ne devez pas utiliser les affaires des autres sans leurs permissions, éclaircit le colosse. Vous serez donc punis. »

Les enfants stoppèrent tout mouvement à cette révélation. Ils regardèrent durement l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Izou, tu étais de corvée patate ce soir ?

\- Oui, père.

\- Ils le feront à ta place. Maintenant, amène-les prendre un bain et donne-leur des vêtements. Tu peux brûler ceux qu'ils portent. » Termina le géant.

Obéissant, le commandant de la seizième flotte amena les garçons aux douches. Il partit ensuite leur trouver des vêtements le plus petits possible, et rouge de préférence pour le chapeau de paille. Les garçons finirent en tee-shirt robe. Luffy eut son rouge et donc se contreficha qu'il soit dix fois trop grand. Les infirmières proposèrent de leur en coudre à leurs tailles. Ils passèrent donc commande. Ils furent ensuite amenés en cuisine pour effectuer la corvée. Corvée qu'ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à faire, pour le plus grand étonnement des cuisiniers. Les épluchages disparaissaient toujours, mais pas les pommes de terre.

Le dîner suivit juste après. Izou, cette fois-ci, s'essaya à leur table. Luffy s'excusa pour le maquillage, à la grande joie de Sabo qui sauta sur la table et nargua Ace.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai inculqué quelque chose à notre petit frère ! »

Il faillit faire une danse de la joie, mais se rappela ses manières et se rassit sur le banc. Blamenco et Namur les rejoignirent plus tard. Luffy, qui avait enfin compris le principe des hommes-poissons, voulut se renseigner sur les autres espèces.

« Et des hommes-dinde, ça existe ?

\- Je dois avouer n'en avoir jamais rencontré.

\- Des hommes-oiseaux ?

\- Oui, j'en ai vu sur une île de paradis.

\- Des hommes-cailloux ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais croisé…

\- Des hommes-ours ? »

Seule la fin du repas sauva le pauvre Namur.

Marco apparut juste avant que les enfants ne franchissent la sortie du réfectoire.

« Oï, les petits, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

\- Notre chambre ? On ne dort pas avec l'équipage ? S'étonna Ace.

\- Non, vous êtes des invités, vous avez donc droit à une chambre, expliqua le premier commandant en les guidant dans les couloirs, vous prendrez celle du second commandant, elle est inutilisée. »

La fratrie entra dans une chambre, avec un __lit pour eux__, un bureau et une penderie. Les frères bruns allèrent essayer le lit tandis que Sabo se fascina pour le secrétaire. Le premier commandant laissa donc des gosses enchanter par leurs appartements.

Après quelques heures à jouer à une bataille d'oreiller, d'utilisation du pupitre (Luffy vit avec horreur ses cours d'écriture revenir) et de trampoline sur le pauvre matelas, le trio retourna au pays des merveilles.

* * *

Il devait être trois heure du matin quand Luffy se réveilla en pleurs. Il avait rêvé que __ce jour-là__, le neveu du Duc ne les avait pas sauvés. Les aînés furent réveillés et tentèrent de calmer le petit.

« Je ne veux pas retourner dormir ! Sanglota le fils de Dragon.

\- Moi non plus, le soutint posément Sabo.

\- Alors, ne dormons pas, proposa Ace.

\- Mais que faire ? Le navire entier dort, rappela le blond.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. » Annonça le grand brun, un sourire de démon sur les lèvres, reflété plus tard par l'ancien noble.

Que ne feraient-ils pas pour leur tout petit frère ? Ils sortirent silencieusement de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers le débarras. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent des cordes, des poupées en chiffon, des sacs remplis d'inutilité et de l'huile. Ce que faisait l'huile dans le débarras ne les regardait pas. Luffy, toujours suivant sans rien comprendre, mais joyeux de ne pas avoir dû se rendormir, les aida à installer les fils, bien tendus entre deux objets. Ils pendirent, par la suite, les poupées de chiffon aux plafonds. Ils découvrirent des den den mushi caméras et les installèrent là où ils avaient précédemment « pris soin de l'espace », avec quelques torches pour y voir. Ils placèrent les sacs sur une planche maintenue horizontale grâce à une porte. Des fils sortaient des deux côtés les plus éloignés et étaient accrochés au plafond. La planche tenait allongée uniquement car elle n'avait pas la place de se retourner. Un travail bien fait se doit de l'être jusqu'au bout, ils tartinèrent le pont d'huile, s'assurant d'avoir de l'eau à porter et le chapeau de paille dans un périmètre minimal de cinq mètres autour. La mise en place terminée, ils allèrent en cuisine, évitant au passage les vielleurs. Ils s'emparèrent de casseroles et cuillères.

« Prêt Luffy ? Ça va commencer. »

Les frères entrèrent dans la chambre d'une division.

« Tu as bien compris ? Murmura Sabo au chapeau de paille.

\- Oui, chuchota le concerné.

\- Alors trois… »

« …Deux… »

« …Un… »

« … Zéro ! DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! RASSEMBLEMENT SUR LE PONT ET EN VITESSE ! » Hurlèrent les frères tout en faisant un raffut infernal avec les ustensiles de cuisine.

Les hommes d'équipage se levèrent immédiatement. À moitié endormis, certains tentèrent de s'habiller en vitesse. D'autres voulurent aller au rassemblement directement, le tout au pas de course. Ils furent les premiers à se casser la figure sur les cordes tendues. Les autres en ouvrant les portes du couloir tombaient sur les poupées pendues au plafond. Des crises cardiaques plus tard, un homme eut le malheur d'ouvrir la porte piégée. Il fut enseveli sous les sacs. Les « vêtus » arrivant ensuite, chutèrent sur leurs camarades déjà à terre, ils nièrent l'existence des poupées, sauf deux-trois qui rejoignirent le tas déjà présent. Les derniers rescapés, qui avaient réussi toutes les épreuves, dérapèrent sur la grande tache d'huile. Toute la septième division faisait pitié à voir. Les autres flottes, réveillées par le bruit ainsi que les commandants, arrivèrent un peu plus tard sur les lieux de l'incident. Même Barbe Blanche se montra. Arrivés sur le pont, ils virent les quelques rescapés du massacre patiner dans l'huile. Rakuyou, le septième commandant, et donc celui des malchanceux choisis pour la blague, les sauva. Trouver les coupables de la plaisanterie ne fut pas difficile. Quand tout le monde vient de sortir du lit et que trois mômes se tordent le ventre de rire, pas besoin d'être détective. Surtout quand __ça__ arrive :

« Les enfants, commença Rakuyou, approchez.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! S'innocenta Ace.

\- On n'est pas allé dans le débarras rassembler tous ces objets parce que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve et que je ne voulais pas dormir, mentit le brun chapeauté avec de grosses gouttes et les yeux qui regardaient au loin.

\- Luffy ! On t'a pourtant appris ce matin qu'il fallait parfois se taire ! Le blond se tourna alors vers l'autre brun, Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! »

S'en suivit une discussion sur qui les avait dénoncés avec ses paroles.

« Gamins ! la voix forte obtint l'attention des malfrats, vous allez ranger le désordre que vous avez créé, vous excuser et partir vous coucher, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à demain. Quant à toi, Rakuyou, prend soin de tes hommes, je veux un rapport demain. Même chose pour les veilleurs. Exécution. Bonne nuit mes enfants. »

Obéissant à l'homme le plus fort de la planète, les frères rangèrent leur farce. Ils purent ainsi admirer de leurs yeux l'étendue de la catastrophe. Ce qui les fit plus rire qu'autre chose. L'huile sur le pont n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils recommenceront; c'est dur à nettoyer ! Leurs tâches terminées, le lit leur semblait la chose la plus accueillante au monde. Ils firent néanmoins un détour avant de s'y rendre.

* * *

Un matin calme. C'est comme ça que commença la journée de Curiel. Il venait de rentrer de mission et sa division était partie roupiller. Lui devait faire son rapport puis la paperasse qui s'accumule à chaque mission. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perce le silence.

« Aaaaaaah ! » Vient la voix en désastre de Satch.

Après un moment sur la Moby Dick, on apprend que lorsqu'un désastre arrive, il faut aller voir Père. C'est ce que fit Curiel.

En arrivant, il vit son père boire devant un commandant cuisinier affolé.

« Tout mon bison géant que nous avions ramené de notre dernière mission a __disparu__ ! J'ai juste aperçu trois assiettes… » Il s'arrêta puis se tourna lentement vers des gamins, __pourquoi il y a des enfants sur la Moby Dick ?__ et fis un zoom sur la partie supérieur droite de la lèvre de l'enfant élastique. Il y vit ce qu'il cherchait : sa sauce, il avait travaillé dur dessus pendant plus d'une heure !

L'équipage, qui compris sans difficulté; les problèmes depuis la veille ne tournent autour que d'un groupe, s'écarta d'eux.

« __Pourquoi avez-vous mangé mon bison ?__

\- On avait faim, répondit en coeur la fratrie.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas manger __autre chose__ ? Fulmina le quatrième commandant.

\- En tout cas, merci, se courba Sabo, il était très bon. »

Et les enfants partirent. Disons plutôt qu'ils firent deux pas avant que Satch ne les attrape, et les pose devant son père, réclamant justice comme Izou la veille. Curiel se fit expliquer la situation par son voisin.

« Ce sont trois enfants qu'on a trouvés dérivant sur une barque hier matin. Depuis ils restent ici. Ils sont d'East Blue, on ne peut donc pas les laisser simplement à la prochaine île. On vas tirer au sort ceux qui les ramèneront. »

La mouette journalière trouva ce moment propice à la livraison de son quotidien. Elle le lâcha juste devant les enfants agenouillés. Luffy, qui ne se débattait pas contrairement à ses frères, prit le journal pour jouer avec. Mais un éclat de rire ramena l'attention de la foule sur le petit brun.

« Regardez, Ace, Sabo, on est dans le journal ! » S'exclama le petit.

Tout le navire devint silencieux à cette annonce. Tout l'attroupement s'approcha de la bande pour voir au-dessus de l'épaule du chapeau de paille. Il y avait bien une photo d'eux. Luffy en robe, Sabo en marine et Ace en pirate de livre pour enfant. Le plus intrigant était le lourd collier autour de leurs cous, le collier des esclaves.

« J'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient pris une photo, confessa le blond.

\- On a eu de la chance qu'ils la prennent à ce moment là et pas plus tard, sauf Luffy, commenta le grand brun, compris uniquement par l'ancien noble.

\- Dépliez la page. » Demanda Jiru.

Le garçon élastique obéit. L'attroupement rata un battement à ce qu'ils virent. Les trois enfants avaient __**une prime !**__ **Dix millions de Berry les trois !** Mort ou vif. Mais avec un bonus d'un million pour « vif ». L'équipage n'en revenait pas. Barbe Blanche prit alors le journal des mains des enfants et ria à la découverte.

« Je crois que vous allez rester un moment à bord les enfants. Bienvenu dans l'équipage. »

* * *

__Plus loin, sur une petite île d'East Blue, l'île de Dawn, à Fuschia : __

Dans un bar, tout le village se laissait aller à la panique.

« Makino, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Luffy a un avis de recherche ? Demanda Ferty, le marchand de légumes.

\- Il ne devait pas attendre avant de devenir pirate ? S'éleva la voix de Joye, le vendeur de poisson.

\- Mais, non, regarde bien, ce n'est pas la marine qui lui a mis une prime, mais le Duc d'Adonis, lui fit remarquer Sany, la bergère.

\- Il y a écrit « Les enfants ont été bien reçus, nourris, logés et habillés, mais, malgré la grandeur d'âme de leur hôte, ils l'ont assommé, dévalisé et dépossédé de soixante-dix travailleurs volontaires. Trente hommes ont également été tués dans leur fuite. Le Duc d'Adonis ne cherche qu'à honorer les âmes des défunts. », lut Trumo, l'agriculteur. Je vois mal Luffy tuer qui que ce soit.

\- N'est-il pas sous la garde des bandits ?

\- Et pourquoi porte-t-il une robe sur la photo ?

\- Et ce gros collier ? »

Le bar fut laissé à un boucan infernal. Pleins de questions sans réponses lancées dans le vide.

* * *

__Même île, dans la forêt :__

« Dadan, j'ai retrouvé les gosses ! Cria Dogra.

\- C'est vrai, ils sont où ? Accourut la chef.

\- Dans le journal, ils ont eu des mises à prix ! »

Tous les bandits regardèrent le journal. Dadan s'évanouit.

« Deux mois de disparition et ils se sont retrouvés rechercher, marmonna Curly Dadan en se réveillant, Garp va nous tuer ! »

* * *

__Même île, dans une maison noble :__

« Aaaah ! » Hurla une noble.

Son mari accouru a ses côtés.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sabo, il… il est dans le journal. Recherché par la grande famille d'Adonis ! Pleura-t-elle.

\- Dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste plus de beaucoup de temps, pensa le père, si nous ne voulons pas être haïs par le Duc.

\- Oui, faisons rapidement son enterrement et son deuil dans la société. » Continua la mère.

À leur départ, un petit garçon se réjouit de la nouvelle.

* * *

__De retour sur Grande Line : __

« Vice-Amiral, il y a des nouvelles dans le journal, informa un pauvre Adjudant.

\- Je sais qu'il y a des nouvelles dans le journal, c'est fait pour ça. Maintenant vas-t-en et laisse-moi dormir, ordonna Garp sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais, c'est plutôt important, bredouilla le subalterne, trois enfants ont reçu des primes pour avoir profité de la gentillesse d'un noble.

\- Pff, ricana Garp, la gentillesse d'un noble ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai trois enfants impossibles qui m'attendent sur East Blue…

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien, fais-moi voir qui a pu faire pire que ces canailles. »

Le marin s'obtempéra. Garp s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit les photos. Il réveilla tout le navire.

Un nom de plus sur la longue liste des personnes qui ont risqué un arrêt cardiaque à cause de la fratrie.

* * *

__Dans un pays en pleine révolution :__

« Dragon, regarde dans le journal ! Trois enfants-esclaves ont réussi à s'évader de la prise d'un noble ! Ils ont même libéré avec eux soixante-dix autres prisonniers ! Ces idiots de noble veulent nous faire croire qu'ils les ont reçus comme des invités avec les grosses chaînes autour du cou ! Dois-je envoyer des hommes les mettre sous notre protection ? » Suggéra un travestit à la coupe afro violette.

Son chef se tourna vers les avis de recherche et sourit.

« Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Contente-toi de garder un oeil sur eux et de les sauver si on les trouve par hasard. »

Il sortit ensuite.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »

* * *

__Au QG de la marine :__

« J'en ai marre de cette bande de bras cassé ! Garp a encore détruit une ville, Kizaru s'est trompé de village et Aokiji est injoignable !

\- Amiral Sengoku, le journal, apporta un marine au garde à vous.

\- Tu peux disposer, le libéra-t-il.

\- Bien. »

Une fois l'homme parti, l'Amiral prit le journal avec le faible espoir d'y trouver de bonne nouvelle. Autant dire qu'un avis de recherche posté par un noble sur deux garçons et une fille n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il se leva, alla dans la salle des renseignements et frappa la table avec les avis de recherches.

« Je veux tout savoir sur ces trois gosses, trouvez-moi leurs parents, leur île et leurs noms. Exécution. »

* * *

__Sur une île, à la fin de Grande Line :__

« Chef, chef, regardez le journal ! Accourut un homme.

\- Calme-toi. Tiens, prend un verre.

\- Le journal, s'épuisa le pirate.

\- Le journal ? Qu'y a-t-il de si passionnant pour que tu t'épuises ?

\- Page quatre. » Lâcha le messager avant d'avaler gus sec son verre.

Shanks l'ouvrit et se rajouta sur la liste des victimes de le fratrie, en dessous de Garp. Ses plus fidèles hommes approchèrent pour voir. Du saké vola dans tous les sens.

« __LUFFY ?__ »

Après avoir bien ri à cause de son travestissement, l'équipage remarqua le collier autour de son cou. L'île devint sombre, un regard meurtrier apparut sur le visage du chef roux.

« C'est bien un collier d'esclave qu'il porte ? Interrogea Yasopp.

\- Oui, affirma Benn Beckman.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, détendit Lucky Roo, d'après l'article, il a réussi à s'évader. »

Les visages de l'équipage s'éclaircirent.

« Envoyez des équipes le chercher sur Grand Line, je doute qu'il puisse retourner seul sur East Blue. Et ce soir, on fait la fête pour notre enclume qui s'est joué de noble ! »

Sa proposition fut acceptée avec joie.

« Demain, on préparera une expédition punitive. »

* * *

La classe, non ? Un petit commentaire ? Un petit dessin sur les avis de recherche des enfants ? (Je sais, je demande la lune, mais vous pourriez tenter de me l'offrir, non ?)

À la prochaine.


	4. La mine

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai enfin terminé la suite ! Merci pour tous les commentaires, ils m'ont bougé et j'ai écrit plus vite grâce à eux !

Je suis désolé Ambre ! C'est ma faute si tu as dû réécrire plusieurs fois ton message, il y avait un bouton qui désactive les commentaires anonymes pour les 36 heures qui suivent ! Mais c'est bon, je l'ai désactivé ! (Je suis tombé par hasard dessus en cherchant pourquoi tes messages ne marchaient pas, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai de la chance !) Désolé ! Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'es donné tant de mal pour me laisser un commentaire ! Merci !

Par contre, l'ivrogne du deuxième chapitre n'est pas Rayleigh... Je me suis inspiré du personnage mais ce n'est pas lui, peut-être le rencontrent-ils plus tard ?

Merci Satirates, excellente idée de me donner des noms sans que j'en demande ! Adjugé vendu pour Crip !

Et, effectivement Iris, ma fic a été inspiré de Childs Overboard, je l'adore ! Mais je trouve triste que Sabo n'en fasse pas parti... Et aussi l'injustice des auteurs qui oublient la moitié des commandants ! Alors j'en ai fais une où il y aura tous les commandants car je suis contre les injustices ! Et une en français car mon anglais est assez limité et ça me rend toujours triste de savoir que j'ai loupé un passage super cool parce que je ne comprend pas la langue !

La vague folle a été la première à relever mon défi, allez sur mon profil ou le sien pour voir son avis de recherche ! Et n'hésitez pas à me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable vous aussi !

Au fait, une dernière chose pour ceux qui sont pas encore parti, je trouve que j'ai peut-être un peu atténué la personnalité des frères, soit, ils sont sensé être un peu plus avenant grâce aux marchands, mais j'ai peut-être un peu abusé... Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Des explications ? Demanda Satch en se mettant à la hauteur des enfants.

\- Rien de passionnant, répondit Ace en se curant le nez.

\- On s'est fait enlever puis vendre en esclave, raconta Sabo, et avant-hier, on s'est échappé. On peut passer à table maintenant ? »

Sans attendre de réponses des pirates, les frères se levèrent et partirent manger.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient soin de bien envahir et souiller la cuisine et le réfectoire, la nouvelle fit le tour du navire. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas seule, un enregistrement de la nuit passée, et de la perte de fierté de la septième division, l'accompagnait. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à nos garnements. La pauvre fratrie mit à peine un pied hors de leur lieu de prédilection, qu'ils se firent attraper par les infirmières.

* * *

Milia, l'infirmière sous-chef, n'en revenait pas de l'histoire des bambins. Toute l'infirmerie était peinée pour ces pauvres petits qui avaient dû subir une telle épreuve. Les infirmières avaient donc décidé de donner à ces enfants tout l'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu. Elles s'assureraient également qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs dans les bras de leurs parents. Mais, en dépit de toutes leurs pensées maternelles, après avoir vu les photos dans le journal, elles ne pouvaient s'abstenir de les cosplayer. En un instant, des dizaines de costumes des plus farfelus apparurent entre leurs mains. En accord, sans avoir eu besoin de se concerter au préalable, elles se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Rejointes, en chemin par le groupe des commères, composé de six femmes pirates, deux travestis et un homme. L'homme était le seul à venir juste par ennui et non pas à cause d'une obsession soudaine après avoir vu la photo du journal. Des sourires machiavéliques apparurent sur tous les visages sauf le sien.

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas. On sortait tranquillement de la salle à manger quand les infirmières et des personnes louches nous ont attrapés. Elles nous emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, enfin « elles », ça reste à prouver; j'ai des doutes sur certaines. Au moment où elles nous déshabillèrent, Luffy décida de tester la leçon de la veille._

« Pédophiles ! Au viol ! »

_Une seconde. Elles ont fait une seconde de pause avant de se réactiver ! Le cri du désespoir ne sembla pas les choquer, l'une d'elles devait être là hier et leur a tout raconté. Pris de panique, notre petit frère ajouta :_

« Ace ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je peux pas courir !

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, proposa une soignante, et enfile les vêtements qu'on te donne, je suis sûre qu'ils t'iront parfaitement ! » Elle lui tendit alors un uniforme de noble.

_Je ne sais pas pour Ace, mais je trouve qu'il lui va bien. Hormis ce que ça représente, il est adorable avec._

_Luffy se mit alors à pleurer. Juste après qu'Ace lui ait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille; je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, alors je vais jouer le jeu aussi._

« Luffy ! Ne pleure pas ! Les vilaines infirmières vont s'en aller ! »

_Leurs têtes en disaient long sur leurs pensées, elles ne partiraient pas comme ça. Cependant, faites confiance à Ace pour régler les problèmes._

« **Partez**, vous avez fait pleurer notre frère ! menaça-t-il, On veut être seuls avec lui. »

_On s'approcha de notre petit frère avec des regards protecteurs. Malgré des moues boudeuses, toutes les femmes sortirent._

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de chouiner. » Informa Ace.

_Instantanément, la grimace de notre frère élastique fut remplacée par son traditionnel sourire. Lui qui joue si mal la comédie normalement… Reste à savoir ce qu'Ace a pu lui marmonner..._

« Magnifique spectacle. »

_On se retourna précipitamment. La voix appartenait à une brune qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une autre porte. On avait tellement fait attention à celles qui étaient déjà dans la salle qu'on n'avait pas vérifié nos arrières ! La femme avait de longs cheveux raides, elle était grande et fine, mais la robe de son uniforme devrait la ralentir lors d'une course poursuite. On est plus proche qu'elle de la première porte, on doit pouvoir le faire ! Un coup d'oeil à mes frères, _prêt ?

« Je suis désolée. »

_Ça, ça n'était absolument pas dans le programme !_

« Je suis Sytae, l'infirmière sous-chef. Je partage ce poste avec ma grande soeur, Milia, celle avec de longues bouclettes châtain claire. Nos responsabilités sont donc les mêmes. __Elle souffla__, J'aurai dû deviner qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vous affubler bizarrement. Le petit, tes vêtements sont sur la commode. Rhabillez-vous vite, elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir. __Elle pointa l'espace derrière elle__, Cette porte mène à un cul-de-sac et l'autre au couloir où elles attendent; je vous laisse deviner ce qui va arriver si elles ne vous voient pas ici. L'autre salle n'est donc pas une cachette sûre. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre ramper, __elle s'approcha d'une bouche d'aération__, c'est votre dernière possibilité. »

_Elle ne semblait pas mentir. Mais pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? Les cris hystériques du couloir nous fixèrent, partir maintenant ou risquer de rester auprès de ces folles ! Le choix était vite fait ! _

« Je passe devant, après Luffy et Sabo, tu refermes la marche. »

_Sytae nous éleva à la hauteur de l'ouverture puis referma derrière nous._

« Ne leur en voulez pas, elles ne sont pas méchantes, juste depuis trop longtemps en contact avec des pirates. »

* * *

« J'y vois rien ! Se plaignit le plus petit.

Nous non plus, alors tais-toi et avance. » Ordonna l'autre brun.

« Bom »

« Ac- Ah ! »

« Bom »

« Les gars, qu'est qui se passe ?

\- Attention Sabo ! Il y a un trou ! » Préviens le premier cascadeur.

Trop tard.

« Bom »

« Poussez-vous ! Vous m'écrasez ! » Cria le fils de Roger.

Ses frères obéirent. Les trois garçons se relevèrent pour voir… rien. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Luffy s'agrippa à un tee-shirt et Ace rentra dans un mur.

« Il y a un mur ici, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Alors suivons le, il doit bien mener quelque part. » Pensa l'ancien noble.

Ainsi, la fratrie longea le mur jusqu'à ce que le meneur, toujours Ace, ne se prenne une table, renversant au passage une lanterne. Sabo, ayant reconnu le son métallique de l'objet, la chercha à tâtons, s'en empara et l'alluma. Ils découvrirent le décor d'une chambre, un peu comme la leur. La lanterne n'allumait pas beaucoup, mais permettait de localiser la porte. Ace la prit et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi du blond. La main sur la poignée, ils s'apprêtaient à revoir la lumière du soleil quand la porte résista. Elle était fermée à clef. Pourtant, la veille, quand ils avaient visité le navire, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes ! Un pirate leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient une grande famille et n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter des vols ! Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard. Les clefs étaient peut-être dans la salle, ou il existait probablement une autre sortie, il fallait juste la trouver.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient des pensées hautement intellectuelles, leur petit frère était en train de fureter dans la chambre et d'appuyer partout. Il découvrit un livre, ne pouvant le lire tout de suite à cause de la pénombre, il le mit dans une poche pour le lire plus tard. Il avait vu des images ! Pour une fois que c'était un livre sans trop d'écriture barbante, il n'allait pas le céder.

Vingt minutes d'inspection (et quelques imbécillités) plus tard, aucune clef en vue. Luffy, qui avait vidé tous les tiroirs, griffonné sur des feuilles, détruit une porte de placard et jeté les couvertures du lit, s'ennuyait.

« Ace, Sabo ! Je m'ennuie ! On peut partir ? Réclama-t-il.

\- Non, si on pouvait, on l'aurait déjà fait. On partira dès qu'on trouvera une sortie, l'informa le bouclé.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le tunnel ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

\- On en vient, si on le reprend, on retombera à l'infirmerie, lui expliqua l'orphelin.

\- On n'en vient pas, on venait de celui-là, » pointa le chapeau de paille, obtenant l'attention de ses frères.

En effet, il y avait deux passages. Ace jura avant de se retourner vers le benjamin.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- Je savais pas, répondit doucement l'enfant élastique.

\- Calme-toi, Ace, tempéra Sabo, il n'a pas fait exprès. Quant à toi, Luffy, la prochaine fois, dis-le-nous immédiatement. »

La dispute close, ils repartirent en file indienne avec l'espoir d'arriver à l'extérieur.

Apprenant de ses erreurs, Portugas s'assurait de la présence du « sol » avant d'avancer. Excellent choix, il évita de rentrer tête la première dans une grille. Il la défit silencieusement avant de s'apercevoir, qu'une fois encore, la salle était déserte. Il lâcha la barrière dans le vide et se retourna pour tomber les pieds en premier. Luffy et Sabo suivirent. Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou, mais pas rebondissant. C'était aussi doux. Pour couvrir leurs traces, les aînés tentèrent, dans le noir, de remettre la grille en place. Ils y arrivèrent, plus ou moins, pendant que le fils de dragon se recouvrait de poudre. Il en lança sur ses frères et tous trois se roulèrent dedans, et s'en tartinèrent. L'obscurité ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus amusant. Et le meilleur pour la fin, la poudre avait bon goût !

Leur match fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Les garçons, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici et ayant toujours leurs instincts de voleur, retournèrent d'où ils venaient. Il y avait eu un croisement, il leur restait donc un chemin.

* * *

Un beau soleil, du calme sur un fond de murmure, le retour de mission de la dixième flotte était paradisiaque. Ils admiraient la mer, rejoints par leurs coéquipiers plus paresseux. Vive les grades inférieurs ! Pas de rapport à faire, pas de paperasse à remplir et pas de responsabilité ! Pouvoir profiter du vent dans les cheveux alors que leur commandant doit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour remplir les documents en retard est un régale ! (Qui sert aussi de vengeance pour toutes les fois ou le commandant à des privilèges.) Un bruit sourd suspendit leurs pensées. Ils se retournèrent vers le mur d'où venait le bruit. Le remue-ménage venait d'un coffre. Les pirates s'en approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand le couvercle sauta. Trois fantômes en sortirent précipitamment, assommant accidentellement le pirate le plus proche. Leur entrée fracassante coûta des années de vie aux spectateurs. Les plus proches perdirent même connaissance à cause de l'effet de surprise. Le reste de la division resta stupéfaite. Les trois fantômes, ignorant leur massacre, commencèrent à se disputer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as piqué ?! Se plaignit Luffy à Sabo.

\- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?! Cria Ace.

\- C'est à cause de la fourchette que tu as fait tomber ! Je l'ai juste ramassé ! » Se défendit le blond.

Pris dans leur énième querelle, ils ne remarquèrent pas les pirates. L'un d'eux décida d'attraper les gosses pour les mener devant son père. Petit bémol, il ne s'apprêtait absolument pas à recevoir un livre en pleine figure. Un de plus dans les pommes. Les quatre pathétiques pirates restants se décidèrent à agir. L'un tenta d'attraper le prince des pirates par le col, mais reçut un coude dans la figure. Le nez cassé, il saigna et s'évanouis par manque de globule rouge. Un autre approcha le benjamin par derrière et se pris sa tête dans les côtes : Ace venait de donner le coup de poing qu'avait amorcé le coup de coude. En tombant, « l'autre » tira sur la manche de son voisin qui, arrêté dans sa course et emporté dans la chute, s'écrasa au-dessus, se prenant le bord du pont dans la nuque. Maintenant inconscient, sa tête heurta celle du troisième attaquant, toujours à terre, qu'il le rejoignit. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le survivant tenta de saisir le bras de Sabo juste au moment où le blond évitait un coup d'Ace qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'on juge sa manière d'élever le dernier. Cette fois-ci, c'est l'entrejambe du pirate qui en paya le prix. Malchanceux comme ses frères d'armes, il baissa sa tête entre les deux aînés à l'exacte seconde où Sabo envoya un coup de pied pour désarmer le grand brun qui était muni, attention, d'une cuillère. Sa tête, projetée violemment au sol, le troua et rebondis. Lorsqu'elle le percuta à nouveau, l'âme de son propriétaire était déjà partie.

« Tu ne peux pas décemment élever un enfant juste avec la violence ! Assura le frisé.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça marche très bien ! Soutenu le brun .

\- Dites∼, coupa Luffy qui se fichait complètement de la chamaillerie, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Serpillère ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en pointant la première victime.

Ses frères examinèrent l'inconnu avant démettre un jugement.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui rajouter des cheveux… » annonça Sabo avant de voir l'expression d'Ace qui fixait un balai et une colle tentateurs. Le balai, c'était normal, il s'agissait d'un placard pour les instruments de nettoyage. La colle, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner, était là en cas de « secours » pour Satch. Mais peu importait, Ace vida tout le tube sur l'ancien crâne rasé avec soin du pirate. Luffy retira le manche du balai, ne laissant que la partie serpillière que Sabo fixa. Réfléchissant à nouveau, ils remarquèrent un problème : il manquait la barbe et la moustache. S'emparant d'un feutre qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, se trouvait à côté de la colle, le frère non chapeauté lui en dessina. Le résultat n'était pas glorieux, ses frères ne le lui cachèrent pas;

« C'est comme ça que tu voyais sa barbe ? Mon pauvre ! On va devoir t'acheter des lunettes ! Se moqua le blond.

\- Fais-le toi-même si tu es si fort ! »

Obéissant à la demande, Sabo pris le feutre et s'approcha d'une autre de leurs précédentes victimes. Cette fois-ci, c'est son travail qui récolta des railleries. Le stylo passa donc de main en main, répétant le même scénario, jusqu'à ce que tous leurs persécutés en soient tartinés.

« J'ai faim ! » Se plaignit Luffy, accompagné d'un grognement de son ventre.

Les frères se regardèrent, remarquant enfin leurs nouvelles couleurs. Un éclat de rire plus tard, le benjamin ramassa son livre et tous trois partirent vers la cuisine.

En chemin, ils aperçurent des cornes.

« Une bonne chasse, ça vous va ? » Interrogea Ace, obtenant des agréments de ses frères.

Armés de leurs couteaux et cannes à pêche, ils se préparèrent au combat. Sabo fut le premier à rentrer en action, il envoya son hameçon s'agripper à une des cornes et tira pour déstabiliser la bête. Luffy courut assener un coup de tête dans le ventre alors que Ace contourna l'animal, un couteau dans la main droite et une fourchette dans l'autre. Il planta la fourchette dans l'épaule de leur proie et voulut lui trancher la trachée. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu; d'un coup de tête de la bête, Sabo était projeté et attrapé par le cou, Luffy se fit mal à la tête (enfin, pas vraiment vu qu'il est en caoutchouc, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se plaindre), et Ace se fit attraper le bras quand il voulut s'attaquer à la trachée, sa fourchette ayant seulement râpé sur l'épaule.

* * *

Atmos en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres sur le navire de son père. Leurs nombres avaient d'ailleurs eu une chute soudaine lorsqu'il fut nommé commandant. Les gosses pouvaient mettre tout le désordre qui leur plaisaient tant que ça ne touchait pas la treizième division : ce serait de la paperasse en plus. Leurs bêtises étaient juste plus grosses que celle de l'équipage, mais, au bout d'une semaine, ils se seront calmés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'une corde lui saisisse son casque, et qu'un petit de trois pommes de haut charge tête la première, alors qu'un autre tentait de l'égorger. Immédiatement, il hésitait entre rire de cette tentative désespérée ou tuer les gamins pour tentative d'assassinat. Le deuxième paraissant un peu cruel, il choisit donc de les amener devant son Père pour qu'il décide. Les enfants, d'un blanc immaculé, gigotant et jurant la tête en bas dans ses bras, il traversa la moitié du navire.

* * *

« … le Roi a donc proposé une trêve, fini Jinbei.

\- C'est une bonne chose, commenta Barbe Blanche assit sur son fauteuil, vous ne devriez pas vous entretuer si votre but est semblable.

\- Oui, on a ensuite fait la fête toute la nuit. On discute, on discute et j'ai des corvées qui m'attendent, je te rappellerai un autre jour.

\- Oui, au revoir.

\- Attend ! J'oubliais, c'est volontaire ton nouveau répondeur ? Il est bizarre.

\- Non, répondit le capitaine, je ne l'ai pas changé.

\- Écoute-le, tu verras. Au revoir, père. »

Jinbei raccrocha, laissant un récepteur intrigué. Barbe Blanche, regarda le den den mushi prêté par son fils et composa son propre numéro.

« Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Gotcha : - Luffy ! À quoi as-tu touché encore ? Apparut la voix de Sabo.

\- À rien ! Ça s'est allumé tout seul quand j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton ! Tenta de s'innocenter l'accusé.

\- Alors __**tu y es**__ pour quelque chose ! Expliqua le blond. Éteins-le.

\- Je sais pas faire.

\- Appuie sur le même bouton que celui qui l'a allumé.

\- Je sais plus lequel c'est… Je peux le manger ? »

D'un coup, un bruit de glissement résonna. Les voix semblèrent alors venir du fin fond d'une grotte, avec de l'écho.

« Tu lui as fait peur ! Remarqua la bouclé.

\- On ne peut pas le manger ? » Questionna d'une voix implorante le fils de Dragon.

Un fracas retentit en arrière-plan, comme si un placard entier venait de s'écrouler.

« Manger ? Demanda simplement le dernier frère, se joignant à la discussion.

\- Oui ! L'escargot ! Mais il est rentré dans sa coquille… développa Luffy d'une voix dépitée.

\- On peut toujours le faire sortir avec une fourchette ! Ou le brûler à l'intérieur pour le cuire, proposa le plus grand brun.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, désespéra Sabo, devenant le seul espoir d'Izou, si on le sort avec une fourchette, il pourrait commencer à stresser et ce n'est pas bon pour la viande, même chose pour le chauffer. Il faudrait plutôt casser sa coque et le tuer en un coup. »

L'auditoire commença à craindre pour la survie du pauvre mollusque. Un bruit sourd retentit; le den den mushi prenait la fuite. La course poursuite n'était pas retranscrite, mais on pouvait décrypter qu'à la fin, le gastéropode était hors de portée des enfants. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne le retrouvera pas avant un bon moment. Et tous ceux qui essayeront de le joindre pendant ce temps tomberont sur ce répondeur.

« Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher Père ? Proposa Izou, toujours serviable.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. » Illustrant ses paroles, Barbe Blanche pointa un bord du navire.

Atmos, toujours les enfants pendu dans les bras, arrivait. Il les posa devant son père et aurait bien commencé les explications sauf qu'un attroupement se créa. Le message était passé et tous ceux qui cherchaient la fratrie se rassemblèrent : des infirmières, les commères, des cuisiniers, Curiel, un groupe moustache, Joz et des parieurs. Parieurs embêtés car ils avaient lancé des paris sur les prochaines victimes, et leur nombre, un peu trop important, donnait tord et raison à tout le monde.

Barbe Blanche se trouva donc au beau milieu d'une foule qui demandait justice. Il pourrait devenir juge si ça continue.

« Atmos, tu les as amenés, tu peux donc commencer.

\- Ces trois garnements m'ont attaqué ! »

L'assemblée se tourna vers les enfants avec des regards interloqués. Les enfants, comprenant que c'était leur tour de parole, se défendirent.

« On avait faim alors on l'a chassé, lâcha platement Ace.

\- Atmos n'est pas un gibier, clarifia le seizième commandant.

\- Mais il a des cornes ! S'exclama Luffy, perdu.

\- Avoir des cornes ne signifie pas être bon pour la chasse. » Renchéri Blamenco qui passait par là.

Les garçons ne parurent pas le croire. La discussion aurait pu s'éterniser s'il n'y avait pas la queue à cause de leurs méfaits.

« N'attaquez personne sur ce bateau, interdit Barbe Blanche. Les moustachus ?

\- Ils nous ont dessinés sur la figure ! S'écria l'un.

\- Et tabassé ! Rajouta un autre.

\- Et ils m'ont collé une serpillière sur le crâne ! »

Dessiner sur des personnes endormies, ce n'est pas une première. Trois enfants « tabassant » les effrayant pirates les plus puissants des mers, en est une autre. Ces pirates ne devraient d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, ils devraient faire profil bas. Quant à gluer une serpillière, ça a le mérite d'être original.

La fratrie, ayant compris le principe accusation-défense-sentence, s'expliqua.

« On n'était pas sûr s'il ressemblait à Serpillière ou pas, alors on lui a rajouté des cheveux. Puis une barbe et une moustache, justifia à nouveau Ace.

\- Il lui ressemblait finalement, ou pas ? » Questionna Blamenco qui ne passait peut-être pas par là par hasard.

Les trois frères examinèrent leur chef d'oeuvre, qui ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain.

« Non, trancha le grand brun.

\- C'est parce que tu as complètement loupé sa moustache ! L'accusa Sabo.

\- Tu peux parler, tu as vu les tiennes ? Dit-il en pointant une personne aléatoire.

\- Non, celle-ci est vraiment moche, si elle était de moi, je m'en souviendrais.

\- Pareil, Luffy ? Proposa Ace.

\- Gredins ! C'est une vraie ! Je suis juste venu écouter ! Gueula le malchanceux passant.

\- Gredins ? __Ace se tourna vers son jumeau__, c'est une insulte ?

\- Hum… Il me semble l'avoir déjà lu quelque part…__Sabo réfléchis avant de s'illuminer,__ Oui ! Dans un livre d'histoire ! C'était une insulte, il y a plus de huit cents ans !

\- Un historien, conclut Ace.

\- Oui, un historien à la moustache hideuse, acquiesça son frère. Quand penses-tu, Luffy ? »

Le plus jeune avait décroché de la conversation. S'ennuyant, il avait décidé de regarder les images de son livre. En réalité, ce n'était pas des images mais des photos. Elles représentaient principalement un gros garçon en chemise usée et une grand-mère aimante. Elle lui refaisait ses lacets, le coiffait, l'embrassait… Bref, des photos plus tôt embarrassantes pour l'enfant, au contraire de la grand-mère qui en était sûrement à l'origine. Des curieux s'approchèrent, l'historien au manque cruel de goût criait toujours, comme les nouveaux moustachus, mais ils n'attiraient plus l'attention. Deux hommes lancèrent des paris sur le propriétaire de l'album, les infirmières piquèrent deux-trois tirages discrètement; toujours avoir matière à faire chanter l'équipage, une règle d'or pour celles qui n'avaient pas le fort caractère de leur supérieure, les cuisiniers éclatèrent de rire pour certain, tandis que d'autres attendaient le jugement pour repartir en cuisine. Curiel se contenta de remarquer la coïncidale ressemblance entre le gamin et le troisième commandant. Joz, le fameux troisième commandant, se décolora rapidement avant d'arracher le livre de la main des enfants : il aurait dû s'en douter en voyant le chaos régnant dans sa chambre, les garçons l'avaient pris pour cible ! Mais c'était insuffisant par rapport au ridicule qu'on subit leurs autres victimes ! Lui qui avait fait exprès de fermer sa chambre à clef pour éviter qu'une chose pareille n'arrive ! Son action n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire : tout le navire savait maintenant que ce livre était le sien, et les sourires des infirmières, reflétés par ceux complices des commères, annonçaient que personne ne l'oublierait.

Barbe Blanche, par pitié pour son fils, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

« Joz, tu peux commencer tes réclamations.

\- Oui, Père. Ils ont complètement détruit ma chambre. Les armoires sont en morceaux, les chaises détruites, la serrure forcée, le matelas fichu, et le lustre effondré…

\- Et ils ont aussi griffonné sur mes dossiers. Rajouta Curiel. En plus, ça ne ressemble à rien.

\- C'est un arbre ! Expliqua Luffy, de retour dans la discussion.

\- Un arbre ? Il faudra qu'on te donne des cours de dessin, décida Sabo.

\- Demandez à Blenheim, il dessine super bien, conseilla le sixième commandant, maintenant assis sur une chaise avec du popcorn sorti de nulle part.

\- J'ai deviné où se trouve mon den den mushi… Qui reste-t-il ? Demanda le père de ce petit monde.

\- Quelqu'un s'est roulé dans la réserve de farine ! Rapporta un cuisinier en envoyant des regards accusateurs aux bonshommes en poudre, la preuve était irréfutable.

\- Et des couverts ont disparu ! Renchérit un autre.

\- Si tu veux, je peux témoigner qu'ils étaient bien armés d'une cuillère, proposa un barbu.

\- Vous cherchez ça ? Interrogea Atmos, sortant des couverts des manches et poches des enfants.

\- Rends-nous nos armes ! » Réclama Ace, suivi par ses frères pour un combat de chiffonniers perdu d'avance.

Trouvant le moment idéal pour une vengeance, toutes les personnes victimes des frères les firent courir dans tous les sens, se lançant les couverts, les mettant hors de leurs portées, ou faisant apparaître de parfaite réplique complètement inutilisable.

Les enfants semblant avoir un réservoir d'énergie inépuisable, Barbe Blanche coupa court à la plaisanterie.

« Plus personne pour se plaindre ?

\- Si ! Répondit Sabo, surprenant tout l'équipage. Il s'approcha du « grand juge », Les infirmières et ces gens étranges nous ont enlevé et accoutré bizarrement ! »

À son propos, leurs ravisseurs s'offusquèrent,

« C'est faux !

\- Vous démentez son accusation ?

\- Oui ! Ils n'étaient pas "accoutré bizarrement", on leur a trouvé les plus beaux vêtements ! » Continua une infirmière. Pour le prouver à leur père, une troisième infirmière sortit un exemple de costume.  
Tout l'équipage ne faisant pas partit du groupe infirmière-commère, plaignit les garçons et remercia la mer d'avoir atteint leurs majorités avant de les rencontrer. Barbe Blanche eut une microseconde de doute sur la sanité de ses enfants avant de se rappeler que c'était des pirates, parfois ayant plus de cinquante ans (rare quand même) qui avaient volontairement choisi de devenir ses enfants. La sanité n'avait jamais été là depuis le départ.

« Bien. Personne n'habille les gosses sans mon autorisation ou la leur au préalable. Pour leurs sanctions, on verra après manger. »

À ces mots, la foule se disloqua partant au réfectoire ou à diverse corvée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda en sautillant Luffy.

\- Aujourd'hui, pour vous faire grandir, on mange soupe ! » Sourit un cuisinier, fier de sa décision.

Pour la première fois en annonçant le menu, les enfants faisaient une tête horrifiée.

« SOUPE ! S'exclamèrent les trois en même temps.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Pleura le benjamin.

\- Assassin ! Je le savais ! Vous voulez ma mort ! Cria hystériquement Ace.

\- Soupe ? Non ! C'est un cauchemar, je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! "Ne pas aspirer", "ne pas faire de bruit entre la cuillère et l'assiette", "ne pas se plaindre des immenses morceaux d'oignons qui flottent", Morgane (la cuisinière) est devenue un peu bigleuse… » désespéra dans un coin Sabo, qui délirait avec le mur.

Débordé par le monde qui venait chercher leurs repas, un cuisinier poussa la fratrie, leurs plats en main, vers un banc. Il les installa et parti, les laissant seuls à leurs plaintes.

* * *

Crip n'était pas vraiment malchanceux. Avec les trois horreurs qui avait débarqué hier, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il faut malgré tout avouer qu'il avait trouvé la bonne planque : l'infirmerie. Le premier jour, les trois démons l'avaient empêché de dormir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière en chef. Il ne les avait pas revus après. Bref, il voulait s'en cacher le temps de leur séjour sur le navire, avec un pied cassé, c'était dans le domaine du possible. Sauf qu'il y a eu les avis de recherche. Les infirmières, devenues complètement folles, l'avaient littéralement jeté hors de son sanctuaire. Il avait donc traîné toute la matinée son pied, ne trouvant aucun endroit accessible ou confortable. Seul le repas l'avait sauvé, il est arrivé premier, s'est installé à un banc et a entamé sa soupe. Il aimait bien les soupes, ça lui rappelait son enfance, quand il en jetait sur son frère. Bon, maintenant, son frère était jardinier pour un petit bourgeois, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas le plaisir de la nostalgie. Il mangeait (ou buvait, à vous de voir), souriant presque. C'est là que l'Enfer se déchaîna. Un cuisinier traîna les enfants à __sa__ table, et les abandonna. Il lui laissa les trois pestes sans surveillance ! Après avoir envoyé des regards assassins à son bourreau, il se tourna vers les minis Satan. Ou plutôt vers trois psychopathes. L'un, le plus petit, avala sa part en trois secondes et se plaignit qu'il avait faim et qui voulait de la viande. Le deuxième, le blond, était extrêmement concentré sur sa soupe, à tel point qu'il allait bientôt pleurer du sang à force de la fixer, en plus de baragouiner des phrases sans queue ni tête :

« La cuillère va à la bouche et non pas le contraire, ne pas trop la remplir, sinon on renverse la moitié de la soupe à miparcourt, mais ne pas trop peu la remplir, sinon il faudra une éternité pour la manger et elle sera froide, ne pas poser les coudes sur la table, qu'importe à quel point tu as mal… »

Il ne reste plus que le grand brun qui se méfiait de son assiette comme si elle voulait l'assassiner.

« Plouf »

Il s'était endormi. (Les ragots courent vite. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à deux cents kilomètres de l'île la plus proche.) Des bulles commencèrent à jaillir de son assiette : il était en train de se noyer ! Et ses deux frères étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte. Tant pis, il n'a rien pu faire, un suppôt du Diable en moins. Belzébuth se releva néanmoins, respirant fort, comme n'importe quel rescapé d'une noyade. Son petit frère avala d'une traite l'assiette qu'il lui donna (en réalité, il allait la jeter sur le sol et cogna son frère au passage, mais ce sont des détails). Les trois frères, sonnés chacun à leur manière (le blond n'ayant toujours pas terminé son plat, le grand brun avec une tête de revenant, et le petit mourant de faim sur la table), s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Ils semblaient écouter une discussion. Crip ignorait laquelle, en fin de compte, peu lui importait tant qu'il n'était pas la proie des sourires démoniaques et des lueurs dans les yeux des aînés, ni des étoiles du plus jeune. Le trio se leva, attrapa quelque chose et partit. __Que la mer ait pitié de leur victime__ pensa l'estropié.

* * *

Barbe Blanche était fier de sa gestion de la situation. Il avait reçu toutes les plaintes et s'était octroyé un temps de réflexion pour leurs punitions. D'habitude, il envoyait ses fils en mission, dans des îles gelées par exemple, ou s'en servait pour envoyer des messages à de vieux amis introuvables, ou, pire, ils les chargeaient de veiller sur la réserve de nourriture et de la remplir __seuls__. Plein de châtiments gentils qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à des gosses. La seule chose qui restait n'était pas vraiment une sanction… Des cuisiniers arrivèrent, toujours les mêmes fauteurs de trouble dans les bras. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un des ses fils empocher l'argent d'un autre, avant que tous ceux des environs viennent aux nouvelles. Un cuisinier allait commencer l'histoire, quand il fut coupé par la fratrie.

« Ils ont osé mettre de la soupe au repas ! »

La moitié de l'équipage était d'accord, la soupe, c'est horrible ! En plus, un tiers de la Moby Dick est réquisitionné pour éplucher et couper ses maudits légumes !

« J'ai faim ! Se lamenta Luffy.

\- J'ai failli mourir ! Annonça, horrifié, Ace.

\- Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais, répétait comme un disque rayé Sabo.

\- Ils ont fait irruption dans notre cuisine et nous ont aspergés de sel ! Recadra un coq.

\- Pour préparer de la soupe, vous devez être des démons ! Accusa Sabo.

\- On a juste essayé de les purifier, » clarifia Ace sur un ton nonchalant entre deux regards surexcités.

Les frères obtinrent le point de la logique. Faute de mieux, la figure paternelle du navire les envoya nettoyer le pont, sous la surveillance de Crip qui, à force de traîner sans but, semblait idéal pour ce poste.

* * *

Trois innovations plus tard (comme accrocher une éponge au bout d'une canne à pêche pour avoir un meilleur rendement surface/temps, détruire et jeter tout ce qu'il y a sur la superficie à décrasser parce que "ça gène" et faire du patinage artistique), la fratrie fut reléguée au pont le plus éloigné et le moins fréquenté. N'oublions pas que Crip est estropié et qu'il n'y a pas accès sans aide. Aide introuvable puisque __personne ne passe ici à cette heure !__

Laissés seuls, les garçons s'allongèrent, mort de faim.

« J'ai faim ! Si on chassait ? Proposa le benjamin.

\- Tu oublies ce qu'a dit le grand-père : "N'attaquez personne sur ce bateau", rappela Sabo.

\- Oui, mais cet oiseau n'est pas sur le bateau, » pointa Ace.

Effectivement, un petit oiseau tournait autour du grand mât. Requinqués par l'idée, les frères se levèrent et escaladèrent le mât. Dès qu'ils furent au niveau du petit- non, gigantesque oiseau, Luffy envoya un Gomu Gomu no Pistol, qui rata sa cible, mais toucha son voisin, que l'on va appeler Piaf n°1. Piaf °1, peu heureux de se prendre un coup de poing, fonça sur le petit au chapeau de paille. Petit pris dans une dispute, "Il ne faut pas attaquer sans réfléchir", et qui ne le vit pas venir, il faudrait réellement qu'ils apprennent à considérer le monde environnant pendant leurs arguments. Piaf n°1 saisit son attaquant, s'attirant les représailles des frères. Piaf n°2, la victime originelle de Luffy, se mit sur la ligne de mire de la fourchette à Ace. Du même caractère que son cousin, il attrapa le grand brun, en concordance avec Piaf n°3 qui s'était fait pêcher. Les trois oiseaux, les griffes agrippant leurs agresseurs, rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

__À l'avant du navire : __

« On s'approche de l'île où tu as rencontré ton âme soeur ! S'exclama, folle de joie, une Okama à son/sa copine.

\- Oui ! Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre ! J'étais en pleure dans un champ, une rose fanée à la main, quand il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, puis il m'a porté en princesse dans son salon et m'a offerte à boire. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Il me faisait rire et prenait soin de moi, il s'assurait que je n'ai ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Tu aurais vu sa tête la première fois qu'il m'a vue poitrine dénudée ! J'avais honte, mais il m'a aussitôt couverte ! Malheureusement, la mer m'a appelée, notre séparation était enlarmée et je lui aie promis de lui écrire. __Il/Elle s'essuya une larme imaginaire__, j'ai tenu promesse bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais répondu, c'est un grand timide.

\- Ah, les hommes, soupira la première.

\- Vous pouvez parler, marmonna un passant avant de disparaître.

\- J'adore ces paisibles animaux, ils me rappellent notre union, reprit la deuxième Okama, Infelice, mon amour, doit regarder à l'horizon chaque jour dans l'espoir de mon retour. Tu crois que si je demande aux oiseaux, ils m'amèneront plus vite à terre ?

\- Non, tu sais bien que le seul moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de proche serait de les attaquer pour qu'ils t'amènent dans leurs nids nourrir leurs petits.

\- Oui, heureusement, personne sur ce navire ne ferait cela, ria la deuxième Okama avant de s'arrêter brusquement, échangeant un regard de compréhension avec son interlocutrice.

\- LES ENFANTS ! »

Cette réalisation arriva trop tard, un homme accourait déjà pour annoncer l'enlèvement des frères à leur père. La sentinelle les avait vus, mais ils se trouvaient hors de sa portée. Marco et la huitième division étaient parti en mission la veille au soir, il ne restait donc qu'à attendre que le navire accoste sur l'île, avec le faible espoir qu'ils ne s'attirent pas d'ennui.

* * *

Emportés par les oiseaux, les frères se débattirent. Sabo fit remarquer intelligemment que ce serait embêtant qu'ils les lâchent en plein océan, ils s'immobilisèrent donc jusqu'à survoler la terre ferme. Les coups de pieds, trop courts, n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles, les coups de poing non plus. À court de vaisselle et sans leurs cannes à pêche, les garçons étaient désarmés. Luffy allongea son bras pour frapper Piaf n°1 et attrapa, accidentellement, une branche. Son bras revient ensuite dans un effet boomerang sur les trois oiseaux qui les lâchèrent. Luffy se gonfla, utilisant Gomu Gomu no Fuusen, et sauvant ses frères au passage. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent de cette chute imprévue, il purent admirer les alentours; ils se trouvaient sur une montagne, perdue au milieu d'une forêt, ce qui ne les dépaysait pas. En se retournant, ils virent une petite fille les regarder, éberluée.

Elle avait de courts cheveux rose et raide, une boucle d'oreille en forme d'oiseau à droite, une robe abîmée bleu ciel au niveau du torse et bleu océan à partir du bassin ainsi que quelques éraflures. Elle devait avoir huit ans.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrayée.

\- Notre repas a voulu nous manger et nous a laissés là, répondit Luffy.

\- Vous n'avez vu aucun adulte ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix pressée.

\- Kelah, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Kelah » se retourna, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'une grotte où se trouvait une autre jeune fille. La nouvelle avait la peau foncée, de longs cheveux ondulés blancs, des yeux gris claire avec un fond rouge et des griffes de tigre en guise de boucle d'oreille. Sa robe était violet foncée et, contrairement à son amie, impeccable. Un peu plus grande que Kelah, elle devait toutefois avoir le même âge.

« Lethe ! Des enfants sont tombés du ciel ! Ils n'ont pas encore été vus, il faut les faire fuir ! »

La dénommée Lethe s'approcha lentement. Elle jeta un regard critique aux frères avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Ils ne sont pas originaires de l'île, ce serait une condamnation à mort de les laisser seuls dans la forêt.

\- On peut très bien se débrouiller dans une forêt ! S'insurgea Ace, mécontent d'être pris de haut.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas cette île, reprit l'autochtone, pour le moment, il faut partir, on vous expliquera la situation après. »

Elle retourna dans la grotte, suivie plus tard par son amie qui lança un regard inquiet à la fratrie. Ace n'avait aucune envie de la suivre, Luffy gisait au sol, mourant de faim, pendant que Sabo réfléchissait à l'état des choses. Le seul autre moyen de partir était de descendre la falaise. Très mauvaise idée, les arbres paraissaient minuscules, nul doute qu'une chute serait mortel. Soufflant, il releva son cadet et envoya un regard décidé au boudeur.

« On n'a pas le choix, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie. »

Ace attendit un peu avant de souffler et de se lever. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la grotte. Elle était humide et étroite, seules leurs tailles d'enfants leur permettaient de progresser debout. Ils avancèrent comme le matin, Ace devant, Luffy, requinqué par l'idée d'aventure, après, et Sabo fermait la marche. Au fur et à mesure de leur cheminement, le plafond et le sol se rapprochaient, les obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes. La lumière du jour, de plus en plus distante, fut remplacée par des lucioles qui dansèrent autour des garçons. Sabo prévins ses frères __qu'elles n'étaient pas comestibles.__ Luffy voulu quand même vérifier, se prenant un coup de pied du premier brun qui avait déjà fait l'expérience d'un champignon __pas comestible__ et qui, depuis, faisait une confiance sans limites au savoir culinaire du blond. Luffy se plaignit, des plaintes qui tombèrent dans des oreilles de sourds. Du bruit se rapprochait, il provenait d'un trou lumineux. Accélérant, les frères débouchèrent dans une grande intersection de galeries. La lumière les éblouit d'abord, avant d'en être accommodée, révélant une quinzaine d'enfants, éraflés et épuisés, dans un environnement de cristal. Certains avaient des pioches, et brisaient le minerai tandis que d'autres ramassaient les débris et les mettaient dans des sacs ou des brouettes avant de partir. La majorité n'avait pas plus de huit ans. Un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans s'approcha, il tira sur le tee-shirt d'Ace.

« Dis, pourquoi t'es tout blanc ? T'es malade ?

\- Rysti, apostropha un garçon, j'ai fini de remplir ton sac. »

Le petit sourit et partit en direction d'une sortie. Un garçon d'environ dix ans s'approcha. Il était tout simplement un copié collé de la prénommée Lethe. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, les mêmes griffes ornaient ses oreilles et sa tenue, un haut violet foncé sur un pantalon noir, était irréprochable. Ils auraient presque pu être jumeaux.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux ? Teg va vous expliquer ce qui se passe ici. »

Le grand frère violet foncé prit une pioche des mains d'un enfant, lui chuchota quelques mots avant que ce dernier n'aille en direction des frères hétéroclites. Le petit devait avoir six ans, il avait des cheveux ébouriffés amarante, une peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux marron et des vêtements détériorés. Il prit doucement la main de Luffy et les guida dans un coin à l'écart où ils s'assirent en cercle.

« Pour commencer, il va falloir que je vous raconte l'histoire de cette île. Il y a bien longtemps… __Luffy s'endormit, un signe des aînés indiqua au petit de continuer l'histoire__, un habitant ramena d'un de ses voyages une graine. Elle appartenait, d'après lui, à un gigantesque arbre protecteur. Quiconque le planterait et en prendrait soin serait sous sa protection divine. Il enterra la graine au centre d'un champ où jouaient les enfants. Ainsi, chaque jour de sa longue croissance, l'arbre était accompagné par leurs rires, interrompu seulement quand les parents les rappelaient. L'arbre se mit donc à aimer la jeunesse et à détester les adultes qui les empêchaient de jouer. Au fil des années, d'autres arbres apparurent autour, créant une forêt. Utilisant ses charmes magiques, le grand arbre lança une malédiction sur les adultes : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait aller dans les bois sans en être rejeté immédiatement. Les enfants pouvaient y jouer sans jamais être interrompus. Mais, après s'être bien amusés, ils rentraient quand même, par fatigue ou faim, le laissant à nouveau seul. Le grand arbre lança donc une autre malédiction : les enfants entrant dans la forêt ne pourront jamais en sortir. Depuis, le seul moyen de se promener dans la forêt est d'être accompagné d'enfant pour les adultes et d'adultes pour nous. Cela dure depuis des générations et des générations, on n'en a même oublié s'il s'agit de la vérité ou juste d'un conte.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation d'ici, fit remarquer Sabo.

\- J'y viens; il y a quelques mois, un homme se présenta au bar, il avait une carte au trésor-

\- Une carte au trésor ? Répéta Luffy, réveillé, des étoiles à la place des yeux.

\- Oui, la carte indiquait cette montagne, reprit Teg, infecté par la joie du cadet. Le voyageur tenta d'y aller, mais la forêt le rejetait. Ma cousine proposa de l'accompagner, et, ensemble, ils trouvèrent cette grotte. La grotte est si étroite que seuls les enfants peuvent y entrer. Kelah y alla et vis ces pierres précieuses. Folle de joie, elle raconta tout à l'explorateur. Ce dernier lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller chercher ses amis pour leur faire partager cette découverte. Ils y allèrent, mais, quand ma cousine voulut passer à la maison pour nous le raconter, les méchants hommes l'attrapèrent et lui mirent un couteau sous la gorge. Elle dut les ramener au pied de la montagne. Une fois arrivés, ils lui donnèrent une pioche et l'obligèrent à ramener des cristaux. Elle obéit, rentra dans la grotte, mais y resta, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en sortir. Pas préparés à ça, les amis du méchant explorateur retournèrent au village, demandant aux enfants de les accompagner en forêt sans prévenir les parents; moi, par exemple, un homme est venu me voir, affolé, il m'a dit que ma cousine était coincée sous un arbre et qu'il avait dû courir chercher une hache, mais ne pouvait plus retourner la sauver, il fallait que je l'accompagne. J'avais voulu prévenir mes parents, mais il m'a dit que si l'on attendait trop, elle pourrait s'étouffer. Quand je suis arrivé, ils tenaient Rysti, un couteau sous la gorge. Je devais ramener Kelah sinon ils l'exécuteraient. Ils tirèrent ensuite Paso, en disant qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste et pas le dernier, un par jour. J'ai donc ramené ma cousine. Elle fut tabassée par les méchants, __il commença à pleurer,__ mais elle dit que j'ai bien fait, sinon, Rysti serait mort. Et les autres aussi. Depuis, de nombreux enfants se sont fait piéger. Ils gardent toujours l'un de nous pour nous obliger à sortir, et si on travaille pas bien, ils ne nous donnent pas de repas et quand ils en donnent, c'est mauvais.

\- Ne pleure pas, on va vous sortir de là ! S'exclama Luffy, surprenant ses frères. On a qu'à tabasser les méchants !

\- Tu n'as rien écouté, pas vrai ? Conclu Sabo.

\- De la mauvaise nourriture ? Releva Ace, Ces gens ne pourront pas s'en sortir vivants, on ne doit jamais gâcher un repas, surtout à cause de la cuisine ! »

Les deux bruns étaient remontés. Le blond les calma, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs des autres mineurs.

« Vous croyez qu'on n'a jamais tenté de s'échapper ? Demanda Lethe, ou plutôt un clone avec quelques centimètres de plus. Pour s'échapper, il faudrait d'abord libérer « l'otage », hors de question de sauver nos peaux au prix de la sienne.

\- On s'en occupe ! Assura Ace, toujours enragé pour les aliments gaspillés.

\- Il faut juste qu'on nous emmène le voir, mais comment ? Réfléchis Sabo, le cerveau de la bande.

\- Alors y sont pas malades ? Demanda une voix fluette.

\- Non Rysti, sinon il faudrait les mettre en quarantaine. » Résonna un autre petit garçon.

Le sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sabo. Si personne ne touchait à la farine, les « grands méchants » ne s'apercevront de rien. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la forêt, les adultes n'ayant pas pu y pénétrer depuis des siècles, aucune construction ne devait s'y trouver; les ravisseurs avaient dû tout construire par eux-mêmes, et, dans ce cas, ils ne se seraient pas foulés à bâtir plus qu'ils n'en avaient besoin, ils les mettraient donc en isolement au même endroit où ils détiennent « l'otage ». Il ne restait plus qu'à fignoler quelques détails et tout marcherait comme des roulettes.

Les enfants établirent donc un plan, s'assurant que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sans sembler suspect.

* * *

__Pendant ce temps, au bord de l'île :__

« Jetez l'encre ! »

La Moby Dick s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'île, envoyant des hommes pour refaire le stock de provisions et d'autres pour ramener certains perturbateurs. Quelques autres pirates descendirent pour diverses raisons, voir la végétation, acheter des souvenirs ou revoir l'amour de sa vie. Une surprise les reçut tous; les habitants s'étaient réunis, armés de râteau, pelle, hache, couteau de cuisine, faux, truelles, balais et marteaux. Dans un premier temps, ils pensèrent que c'était pour les attaquer, mais la foule se tourna d'un pas décidé vers la forêt.

« On va ramener nos enfants ! » Hurla le meneur.

Pris au dépourvu, certains pirates (notamment ceux en quête de la fratrie) les rejoignirent discrètement. Les autres partirent dans diverses directions, rayant se souvenir de leurs mémoires ou ayant dépassé ce stade de la banalité humaine.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Un des ravisseurs, Papier avait été dérangé par un enfant.

« Venez voir, répliqua doucement l'enfant.

\- Vous soûlez ! Pierre et Ciseau, avec moi, on va voir ce qu'ils ont encore ces lardons, » aboya le garde.

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans la grande salle de la grotte, l'unique salle dans laquelle ils pouvaient aller d'ailleurs. Ils y virent un rassemblement d'enfants. Papier s'apprêtait à cogner dans le lot pour les renvoyer au travail, mais une haie s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois « marmots » en mauvais état. L'un, avec un chapeau de paille, était étalé à terre et ne bougeait pas, seuls ses yeux ouverts et clignant à intervalle régulier prouvaient qui était encore en vie. Les deux autres ressemblaient à des morts-vivants, leurs peaux blanches comme de la neige (leurs vêtements avaient été nettoyés). Ils ne semblaient pas en très bon état, mais les « mioches » sont réputés pour leurs jeux d'acteur.

« Je serais vous, je ne les toucherais pas, préviens Lethe, avançant avec une expression sérieuse, voilée de ténèbres. Dans la pénombre de la caverne, seuls ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux tintés de rouge étaient apparents.

\- Et pourquoi ? Qu'en sais-tu, Macabre ? Vociféra Papier, T'es médecin ?

\- Non, mais notre sixième attrapa cette maladie, continua son frère aîné avec un pas en avant. Tout comme sa soeur, seuls ses courts cheveux et ses yeux rouge-sang dénotaient avec les ténèbres environnantes.

\- Votre sixième ? Mais vous n'êtes que cinq !

\- C'est parce qu'on l'a enterré au fond du jardin, poursuivit la clone de Lethe, jouant avec le même scénario.

\- Vous pouviez pas appeler un docteur comme tout le monde ?!

\- Si, on l'a fait, prolongea un quatrième clone de neuf ans en faisant lui aussi un pas en avant, il lui tiendra à jamais compagnie dans les profondeurs de la terre.

\- On l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas le toucher, » imita le dernier, inexpressif, du haut de ses six ans.

Les ravisseurs, au centre du parfais pentagone créé par la famille Macabre avaient leurs sangs glacés. La prestation était extrêmement bien jouée, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la douleur due à la perte de leur défunt frère. Involontairement, Ace fit juste à ce moment une crise de narcolepsie, tombant raide mort.

« Un de moins. » Constata la fratrie homologue.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, les trois « méchants » se firent dessus, Papier ordonna à ses hommes de mettre les « malades » en quarantaine et parti en vitesse. Les hommes laissés derrière blanchirent. Pierre demanda à Sabo de ramasser le « cadavre » et les guida à leur cellule. Dès que la porte se ferma, Pierre et Ciseau disparurent en vitesse se laver.

Sabo n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il tabassa son frère jusqu'à qu'il donne des signes d'éveille. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers « l'otage » du jour. C'était un garçon de cinq ans, à la peau mate et aux cheveux châtain. Tout comme les autres, ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés. En fait, seule la famille Macabre était soignée.

« Vous êtes qui ? Questionna apeuré l'enfant.

\- Tes sauveurs, » répondit Luffy, sachant que les aventures allaient commencer.

* * *

« Tu as bien compris ? » Interrogea Kelah.

Le petit Rysti lui fit signe que oui. Ils sortirent donc, main dans la main, voir Papier. Rysti prit un air fatigué et mal au point.

« Monsieur, Rysti n'est pas bien, je peux l'emmener boire ? »

Le ravisseur ne tomba pas dans le panneau, Kelah était, après tout, connue pour être imprévisible et désobéissante.

« Non. Toi, le mioche avec le haut déchiré, amène-le boire. » Ordonna Papier.

Heureusement, toute la mine, sauf les mauvais menteurs, était au courant du projet; celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Kelah retourna travailler. Rysti et son ami se dirigèrent vers une source, loin des regards; ne pas pouvoir sortir de la forêt ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'y repérer. Arrivé à destination, les deux garçons ramassèrent de la terre, la trempèrent avant de s'en tartiner. Ils devaient s'en recouvrir entièrement afin de passer à l'attaque.

* * *

« Sept milliards ! Ses diamants vont me ramener sept milliards ! »

Criait un homme au point de se percer les poumons. Il était assis sur un vieux fauteuil, les pieds sur une table. Il se leva, se coiffa, et souris à son reflet.

« Pour une telle occasion, je me dois d'être présentable. Bien, il me faudrait un minus pour me guider vers la richesse. L'otage fera l'affaire, je ne veux pas faire baisser la productivité ! »

Terminant son monologue, il sortit, accompagné par deux subordonnés.

* * *

Plus loin, un garde somnolant fut frappé par une pierre. Fâché, il se leva, ouvrit la porte de la cellule qu'il gardait pour en punir les résidents, recevant une tête volante en plein ventre. La sentinelle, bien dodue, ne sentit rien et répliqua avec un coup de poing dans le vide. Deux ombres se mirent alors en mouvement, l'une passa derrière, le poussant en avant et l'autre lui fit un croche-patte. Dans son retournement à cent quatre-vingts degrés, la vigie s'étala au sol. Il devint une proie facile pour un pied dans la tête, perdant connaissance. Les quatre prisonniers en profitèrent pour s'évader. Tout se serait passé comme prévu si trois hommes ne se trouvaient pas devant la sortie…

* * *

Enfin recouvert de boue de la tête au pied, l'accompagnateur de Rysti monta à un arbre. Rysti alla dans le champ de vision des gardes, toussa pour attirer l'attention, fit un sourire satisfait et entama son rôle :

« Toi, pointa-t-il, Carotte ! Il changea de cible, Et toi, Courgette ! Toi, Betterave ! Toi, Tomate ! Toi, hum… Comment il s'appelle ce fruit déjà ? Chitraille ? Non… Mitraille ? Mitrouille ? Chitrouille ? Oui ! Citrouille ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, il vit les cinq prénommés foncer sur lui. Ni une, ni deux, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il fuit dans la direction où se trouvait son ami. Quand il passa sous une des branches de l'arbre où ce dernier était perché, une main discrète décrocha la ruche qui s'y logeait. La ruche s'abattit sur les poursuivants, fracassant un crâne et libérant des résidentes mécontentes. Les ravisseurs, davantage préoccupés par les abeilles que par leur ancienne cible, coururent au hasard dans la forêt. Les enfants auraient pu en rester là : les gardes sortiraient de la forêt et ne pourraient plus y retourner, mais il ne faut jamais attirer l'attention des trois frères hétéroclites. Rysti, rejoint par le tee-shirt déchiré, se cacha au détour d'un rocher et ricana suffisamment fort pour être entendu par leurs victimes. Ces dites-victimes, accoururent dans le piège; dès qu'ils tournèrent autour du rocher et virent les enfants, ils oublièrent leurs propres poursuivante et saisirent Rysti et son ami afin de les étrangler de rage. Les abeilles profitèrent de cette pause pour rattraper leur retard et s'attaquèrent aux cinq hommes; les enfants étaient épargnés car, recouverts de boue, ils ne laissaient aucune parcelle de peau libre pour l'attaque des insectes. Carotte, Courgette, Betterave, Tomate et Citrouille repartirent dans une course effrénée, se dirigeant tout droit dans un groupe d'ours. Ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les abeilles en quête de vengeance et par les ours attirés par le miel dont ils étaient couverts.

* * *

Les quatre enfants étaient vraiment en position de faiblesse : aucune arme ne se trouvait à portée, ils étaient affamés, les tee-shirts trop grands des frères les ralentissaient et les gênaient et, en plus, ils devaient escorter un bambin trop jeune pour concurrencer un adulte à la course. Pas le temps de réfléchir, Ace attrapa « l'otage », le mit sur son dos et s'enfuit avec ses frères par la fenêtre. Les adultes ne perdirent pas de temps pour les courser, en deux enjambées, ils étaient dans leurs dos. Sabo eut une idée et pris la tête, il guida les autres vers un coin de la montagne. Arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il siffla. Le chef et ses hommes, réduisant l'écart entre les deux groupes, ne se méfièrent pas, ils continuèrent obstinément dans la direction des fuyards. Seuls des sacs s'écrasant autour d'eux les stoppèrent; les berneurs se trouvaient sous un déluge de sacoches. Les deux gardes du chef furent abattus par ces dernières remplies de pierres précieuses. L'averse terminée, le chef, laissé seul, avança doucement, rempli d'envie de meurtre. Un dernier sac tomba, dévoilant les pelles et les pioches des enfants. Chaque frère saisit un manche, puis ils attaquèrent à leur habitude.

* * *

__Devant la grotte :__

En position de concertation, Kelah et une partie des mineurs discutaient.

« Il a pu attirer cinq hommes ! Constata l'un.

\- C'est super ! Il ne nous en reste plus que deux, dont un que l'on garde comme guide. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à les gérer… Souhaita Kelah.

\- Si on se dépêche, on pourra partir les aider, fit remarquer Lethe.

\- Allons-y, je vais prévenir les autres, » se dévoua une fille.

Elle prit un sac, se salit avec de la poussière et sortit, imitant l'air fatigué qu'elle portait normalement. Elle passa, sans changement irrégulier de marche, devant les deux gardes restants. Arrivée à l'amas de pierres précieuses, elle vida son sac en prévenant ses camarades.

« Enclenchement du plan n°2. »

Sa phrase finie, elle tomba. Les « réservistes » s'affolèrent, attirant un garde pour connaître la situation. Lorsqu'il arriva, les enfants se cachèrent derrière la masse de pierre. Ils en saisirent pour les jeter sur le ravisseur. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier recula, marchant sur une pelle traînant là, prenant le manche de l'outil dans le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour fuir vers l'avant, une brouette le poussa, et lui roula dessus une fois à terre avant de s'immobiliser sur l'échine du ravisseur. La brouette était remplie de minerais, ainsi que des plus jeunes qui s'y rajoutèrent. L'adulte ne pouvait en aucun cas la soulever : il était bloqué à terre. Un enfant muni d'une pelle le frappa en plein visage, lui cassant le nez. Un aîné pris une grosse pierre et lui coinça dans la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse plus tromper personne.

Le dernier survivant, témoin de ce qui était arrivé à son collègue, avait voulu lui porter secours. La famille Macabre avait alors surgi de la mine, armée de pioche, et l'avait encerclé. D'autres enfants la rejoignirent, créant une masse de combattants. Même en tant qu'adulte, il n'avait aucune chance de tous les battre. Il sortit son den den mushi afin de prouver qu'il était en position de pouvoir.

« Vous devriez arrêter, en un unique appel, je peux condamner votre ami, » menaça-t-il.

Cela marcha car certains enfants flanchèrent et baissèrent les armes. Malgré le doute qui envahi les troupes, Kelah, Lethe et sa famille restèrent ancrés sur leurs positions.

« Allez-y. » Incita Kelah.

Répondant à la provocation, Papier décrocha le téléphone et appela. La sonnerie retentit dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant que la messagerie prenne le relais.

« C'est nous que vous cherchez ? »

Se retournant, l'attroupement aperçut les trois frères hétéroclites. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Rysti et tee-shirt déchiré. Et, le plus important, « l'otage ». Deux enfants accoururent l'embrasser.

« Grand frère, grande soeur, je vais bien, rassura le petit. Les trois enfants gentils m'ont sauvé, ils étaient trop cool ! »

Le petit allait raconter toute l'histoire quand sa soeur le coupa.

« Plus tard, tu veux bien que Papa et Maman entendent ce discours ? »

Regroupés autour du dernier ravisseur, les enfants s'apprêtèrent à partir. Kelah vérifia que tout le monde était là, les petits étaient pris par la main pour ne pas s'égarer, et la ribambelle d'enfants se mit en marche.

Pris au piège par les « moucherons », Papier les guida vers la sortie. Pour lui, il était hors de question de les mener à la liberté, il préférait tourner en rond jusqu'à la mort dans cette forêt juste pour les voir crever les uns après les autres. Seulement, la malédiction ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Marchant en remuant ses idées noires, il aperçut une source. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il bouscula tout les petits se trouvant dans un périmètre proche et, quitte à se faire embrocher, il sauta de l'autre côté de la rivière. Son saut était trop court, mais il s'en fichait, les mioches allaient être livrés à eux même et mourront dans la forêt alors que lui serait mené tranquillement vers la sortie !

La famille Macabre souffla, la rivière menait à une chute d'eau de cinquante mètres; Papier sortira de la forêt, mais dans quel état ? Plus importants, ils ne pouvaient plus s'extirper d'ici. Les enfants s'assirent, se désaltérèrent pendant que les plus grands tenaient conseil. Ils pourraient survivre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux devienne adulte. Mais ça prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et il y a aussi les maladies. Et les parents leur manquaient. Ace s'appuya sur un arbre, laissant Sabo se dépêtrer avec le problème. Plus loin, il aperçut Luffy discuter énergiquement avec d'autres enfants; ils s'entendaient bien et cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec d'autres petits que ses frères avec lesquels il a passé la majorité de son année. En tournant la tête vers la forêt, Ace tomba nez à nez avec une tête édentée. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer et de crier, attirant l'attention. La tête édentée eut le même réflexe. Remis de sa frayeur, Ace s'apprêta à cogner l'inconnu (sûrement un ravisseur qu'ils avaient oublié) quand une petite voix s'éleva :

« Infelice ! Le gardien du phare ! » Cria Teg.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un habitant du village…

« Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea le petit, euphorique.

\- J'ai… J'ai vu le __**drapeau maudit !**__ Expliqua, terrifié, l'adulte, Celui qui avait emmené __**cette chose**__ loin d'ici ! Il est de retour, et__** cette chose**__ doit être à son bord ! Hurla, terrorisé l'homme.

\- Du calme, __des enfants lui emmenèrent un chapeau d'eau__, soit plus clair, contrôla Kelah.

__L'homme s'assit, pris le chapeau et commença à boire,__

\- Tout à commencé il y a quatre ans, alors que je me promenais dans mon champ. J'inspectait le développement des cultures quand je vis une femme étalée sur mon terrain. Je me suis donc approché pour la faire déguerpir; il me semblait avoir utilisé une tournure claire, mais, __**la chose**__ se tourna vers moi en pleur. Je m'en contrefichais, je voulais juste qu'elle parte ! Mais elle a commencé à s'accrocher à moi en criant des phrases incompréhensibles ! « Prince charmant » revenait souvent… Je suis donc parti me réfugier dans ma cabane, mais __**la chose**__ s'était accrochée à moi ! Je voulais à tout prix la faire partir alors je lui aie donné à manger et à boire pour qu'elle s'en aille ! Mais non ! Elle est restée ! J'ai tout essayé, lui donner chaud, froid, lui faire peur; rien à faire ! Elle restait obstinément chez moi ! À un moment, __il commence à trembler__, __**la chose**__ a perdu son haut, j'ai alors vu l'image la plus horrible existant sur cette planète ! Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, cette image me hante toutes les nuits depuis ! Je l'ai vite recouverte, mais pas assez pour échapper à cette vision horrifiante ! Le ciel m'a enfin souri quand un drapeau l'a appelée, peu m'importe qui, pourquoi, comment, mais elle était partie ! J'en ai pleuré de joie ! Et j'en aurais aussi dansé toutes les nuits **si** elle ne m'avait pas averti qu'elle reviendrait ! Depuis, je reste éveillé jours et nuits au phare, en alerte, anticipant son arrivée ! Aujourd'hui est le jour maudit de son retour ! La seule cachette possible est la forêt ! __Son sang glacé, il but une gorgée d'eau.__

\- Tu pourrais nous ramener au village ? S'enquit Rysti.

__Infelice se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si le petit était fou.__

\- Tu n'as donc rien écouté ! __**Ce monstre**__ est en ce moment au village ! Le seul endroit sûr est la forêt ! Qui sait, peut-être que même la forêt n'est pas sûr, un démon ne peut être maudit ! S'affola le gardien.

\- De toute façon, la forêt ne demande pas l'accord de ses victimes, » signala la grande Macabre, recevant des accords de sa famille et de Sabo qui avaient compris son train de pensée.

Kelah pensa au pauvre village attaqué par un monstre, Luffy jouait avec les petits qui avaient perdu le file de la discussion longtemps auparavant et Ace faisait une sieste. Les autres tentaient de convaincre Infelice de les sortir d'ici.

Après un moment de conversation, l'adulte se leva et partit : il ne faut jamais rester à un emplacement fixe quand une telle créature est à votre recherche ! Il s'éloigna et s'aperçut, au bout de quelques pas, que les enfants le suivaient. Ace voulait le tabasser pour l'obliger à les guider, mais Kelah, Teg et les Macabre s'y étaient fortement opposés. Infelice accéléra l'allure pour les semer, ils faisaient trop de bruit ! Ils allaient attirer __la Bête__ ! Hélas pour lui, la malédiction est pour tout le monde…

* * *

__Soixante-cinq fois ! On est entré soixante-cinq fois dans cette forêt ! À chaque fois, c'est le même scénario, les villageois y rentrent, avancent pendant une trentaine de mètres et se retrouvent, miraculeusement, de retour au point de départ ! C'est leur forêt bon sang ! Ils ont si peu de sens de l'orientation ? Et nous qui devions ramener les petits au plus vite ! Cela ne fait que trois heures de surplace… quand on va faire notre rapport à notre commandant, il ne va jamais nous croire ! __ Pensa intérieurement un pirate. Lui et ses camarades avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de suivre les villageois; ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à déprimer pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu…

« Ça suffit ! Cria le meneur, Si la forêt refuse de nous laisser entrer, on va la raser jusqu'à retrouver nos enfants ! »

Une acclamation suivit ces paroles. Les parents partirent chercher des haches et des scies. Le projet se mit en marche, les plus costaud se préparaient à abattre le premier arbre quand un cri retentit :

« PAPA ! »

Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers l'origine de ce cri de coeur. Au loin, un groupe d'enfants étaient visibles. Ils se mirent à courir, un garçon se jeta sur sa mère, des soeurs bondirent sur un bûcheron, pour résumer, les enfants se précipitaient euphoriquement sur les adultes. Les pirates de la quatorzième division remarquèrent que tous les enfants étaient sales, blessés et affamés. Deux d'entre eux étaient même couverts de boue. Non, en réalité, cinq enfants étaient irréprochables, cinq clones de différentes tailles et sexe. Les cinq sosies étaient alignés, la tête haute, en ordre, devant leurs parents, en position de soldats. Les parents étaient en face, le père avait la peau bronzée par des jours au soleil et les cheveux noirs, habillé en uniforme noir, quant à la mère, elle était à l'origine des cheveux argentés, le teint mat et portait une robe violette. Le spectacle était hilarant pour la quatorzième division tandis qu'une infirmière et une commère le trouvaient touchant. Les ménechmes eurent tout de même droit à une embrassade. Revenu sur terre, les pirates aperçurent leur objectif : Ace, Sabo et Luffy venaient de sortir de la forêt, un peu plus discrètement pour ne pas déranger les retrouvailles et parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas à leurs places. Mais ce n'était qu'un surplus d'inquiétude, l'infirmière et la commère les étranglèrent dans un câlin maternel commun. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés, et ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux jours… Seul Luffy se réjouissait de cette marque d'affection, Ace remercia le ciel d'avoir été élevé par Dadan qui ne l'aurait jamais étouffé de cette manière et Sabo pesait le pour et le contre. Pendant que les deux « mères » se réjouissaient __seules__ de leurs retrouvailles, un homme - le meneur, reconnut la quatorzième flotte - s'approcha, sa fille dans les bras. La petite descendit, (sûrement sa fille, les deux avaient la même boucle d'oreille) et s'approcha des trois frères. Elle prit la manche de Sabo et la tira.

« Ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvés ! Ils ont mis en place un plan génial ! On a tabassé tous les méchants ! »

Les pirates se tournèrent vers la fratrie, __ils seraient donc capable de faire autre chose que des conneries ?__ Les « mères » affichèrent une expression de fierté.

« Je vois. __Le père se tourna vers les adultes__, Et vous êtes ? »

__Des pirates qui ont trouvé les gosses hier matin ? Des passants ? Des victimes des trois monstres ?__ S'affolèrent les pirates, n'ayant aucun titre correct à donner. Cependant, les « mères » résolurent rapidement le problème.

« On est leurs gardiens. Nous nous occupons d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent chez leurs parents, » répondit en souriant la commère. L'infirmière semblait préférer le « on est leurs parents » mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes nombreux pour les garder, » remarqua le meneur.

__Nombreux ?__ Un rapide coup d'oeil, __on n'est que dix.__  
« C'est parce que ce sont des pirates ! » Clama Luffy, se prenant l'habituelle correction.

À cette déclaration, l'adulte tira sa fille pour la mettre sous sa protection et leva son arme (une fourche).

« On ne vous laissera pas le village comme ça ! »

Tous les autres villageois se rassemblèrent, prêts à attaquer. Leurs enfants venaient à peine de revenir, ils ne laisseraient aucune tragédie gâcher leur bonheur. Par habitude, les pirates prirent leurs armes à portée de main. Un commandant les aurait sûrement réprimandés pour une telle action dans un moment si instable, mais il fallait bien qu'ils puissent se défendre si ils les attaquaient ! Et vu la facilité des plus faibles pour porter des haches surdimensionnées, ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans. Les garçons restèrent de marbre devant ce tableau. Le meneur ne les visait absolument pas, pas plus que les autres villageois. Eux ne craignaient rien. Leurs « gardiens » par contre, n'étaient pas dans une aussi simple situation.

Kelah n'appréciait pas la tournure des choses. Certes, Papa était un ancien marine, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait montrer les armes aux protecteurs de ses sauveurs ! Elle contourna son père par l'oeil où il y voyait le moins, se glissa entre les adultes et se positionna au milieu des deux groupes.

« Si vous voulez leur faire du mal, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord ! »

Les jeunes Macabre la rejoignirent, puis Teg, Rysti, et tous les anciens mineurs. Les pirates devaient avouer que les frères étaient forts; en quatre heures, ils avaient reçu le dévouement de tous les enfants, au point où ils se mutinent contre leurs propres parents qu'ils semblent réellement respecter sur cette île. Le meneur tenta tout de même de convaincre sa fille.

« Mais ce sont des pirates ! Ils ont tué et pillé des villages ! Ils veulent probablement faire pareil avec le nôtre !

\- Non ! Ils ne sont pas méchants ! Sinon ils ne nous auraient pas sauvés ! Ils pouvaient s'enfuir et sont restés pour nous sauver ! »

Un pirate prit note, __les sauvageons auraient un coeur ? À vérifier.__

« Papa ! Tu t'es retiré de la Marine ! Plus besoin d'appliquer leurs préjugés ! »

Son père la regarda, déstabilisé. Il baissa alors les armes, imité par la foule. Lethe ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie pour la féliciter. Kelah se retourna alors,

« On va faire une grande fête ! Vous venez ? »

Une seconde on veut les tuer et l'autre on les invite à la fête… Les pirates étaient déboussolés, oui ou non ?

« Ce n'est pas à eux que revient la décision, éclaircit Sabo, mais à leur capitaine. Ils ne peuvent pas décider seuls.

\- Moi je viens ! Prévint Luffy.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Ace.

\- Comptez-moi parmi les présents, fini le blond.

\- Alors nous, on n'a pas le droit de choisir, mais vous, du haut de votre microscopique décennie, vous pouvez ?

\- Tout à fait ! » S'exclama, fier, le grand brun.

Un argument commença. Un pirate détourna les yeux, peu intéressé, pour voir la famille Macabre de nouveau au garde-à-vous.

« Puisque tout ceci est fini, entama le père, nous rentrons. Vous prendrez un bain et vous vous changerez pour être présentable. »

Toujours ordonnée, la famille partit. __Bien sûr__, pensa le pirate, __présentable ! Si les nôtres étaient aussi propres pendant plus d'une heure, on ferait la danse de la joie ! Quelle famille bizarre…__ Quand il revint à son groupe, il s'aperçut que l'un des leurs manquait; il était parti demander l'avis de Barbe Blanche et prévenir les autres chercheurs.

« Donc c'est d'accord ! » Décida la petite aux cheveux rose, sans plus demander l'avis des interlocuteurs.

La foule s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand un bruit survint. Il venait de la forêt. Les bruissements se rapprochèrent à grande vitesse, comme si leurs propriétaires couraient. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir des hommes couverts de piqûres, avec des marques gigantesques de griffures, des griffures d'ours identifièrent les plus aguerris. Derrière, un homme au nez cassé, deux défigurés, un à peu près normal et un dernier qui se prenait apparemment pour le chef, il ne cessait de hurler « Sauvez-moi ! Je suis plus important ! Je vous donnerais vingt pour cent des bénéfices ! Non, trente ! » Il ne manquait plus que la raison de cette course effrénée, quelques pauvres perruches forestières, lointaines cousines des oiseaux de la montagne.

« C'est les méchants ! » Informa Rysti.

À ces mots, l'atmosphère se métamorphosa, les ustensiles de cuisine et de jardin réapparurent dans les mains des habitants et leurs doux sourires se prolongèrent dans une forme sadique.

« Les enfants, rentrez à la maison sans nous, nous avons quelques comptes à régler. »

Le sort des ravisseurs devint le secret bien gardé des parents du village. Tout ce que peuvent dire les pirates, c'est qu'aucun bateau n'a jamais quitté l'île et qu'aucun des kidnappeurs ne fut revu.

* * *

La fête commença. Barbe Blanche avait autorisé une partie de l'équipage à y participer, le reste gardant le navire et évitant d'envahir complètement la place. Un grand feu faisait rage au centre, cuisant d'innombrables morceaux de viande. Les enfants mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des mois. Ce qui était probablement le cas pour ceux du village; les cuisiniers du navire, par contre, pouvaient attester que ce n'était pas le cas pour leurs trois garnements, qui mangeaient presque plus que tous les autres. Dans un élan de paternalisme, Rakuyou retira une bouteille d'alcool des mains d'Ace. La musique et la joie étaient partout. Enfin, presque. Loin de tout ce bonheur, une Okama rejoignait son amie.

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé, ton prince charmant ? Infelice ?

\- Non, répliqua tristement sa compagne. J'ai demandé partout, mais personne ne savait. Seul un enfant m'a répondu, il serait en train de fuir une chose immonde dans la forêt… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive justement aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est horrible ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Tu as raison ! Je dois le retrouver au plus vite ! Quatre ans nous séparent, mais je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! Je vais le sauver de ce monstre ! » Remontée à bloc, elle fila en direction de la forêt.

* * *

__De retour au coeur de la fête :__

« Bizarre… commença un pirate.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son voisin, finissant un verre de Rhum.

\- Les gosses, je ne les vois plus.

\- Des gosses ? Ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

\- Non, __nos__ gosses. »

Prenant en compte la remarque de son camarade, le deuxième pirate reposa son verre. Il regarda tout le périmètre sans remarquer trois mal élevés s'empiffrer. Étrange, il y avait encore de la viande sur le feu et les petits ne semblaient jamais rassasiés.

« On les a encore perdus ?

\- Non, intervint un troisième, ils sont juste là. »

Se retournant, ils virent les garnements revenant d'où personne ne savait où, traînant, d'un air de gloire, trois oiseaux. Plus précisément, pour ceux qui suivent, Piaf n°1, Piaf n°2 et Piaf n°3.

« J'espère qu'il reste de la place sur le bûcher, commença Ace, parce qu'on a ramené de la viande ! »

Le petit Rysti, qui avait le don d'être là dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant, était abasourdi. Son ami, « l'otage du jour », était surexcité. Il fonça sur Luffy pour connaître l'histoire. La bouche pleine, il leur raconta. Sabo hésitait entre lui dire de manger __ou__ parler, mais Luffy choisirait manger et les petits n'auraient jamais leur histoire. Histoire par ailleurs incompréhensible pour les adultes. Seuls les « Oh ! » « Ah ! » en coeur indiquait que les petiots suivaient réellement.

* * *

__Le lendemain, plus loin sur le Nouveau Monde :__

« Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Gotcha : - Luffy ! À quoi as-tu touché encore ? Apparut une voix enfantine.

\- À rien ! Ça s'est allumé tout seul quand j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton ! » Tenta de s'innocenter l'accusé.

Un attroupement se créa autour d'un certain roux.

« Alors __**tu y es**__ pour quelque chose ! Expliqua le premier. Éteins-le.

\- Je sais pas faire, continua la voix familière.

\- Appuie sur le même bouton que celui qui l'a allumé.

\- Je sais plus lequel c'est… Je peux le manger ? »

La remarque attira l'attention, ressemblant à une marque de fabrique d'un certain disparu. Un bruit de glissement plus tard, les voix apparurent venir du fin fond d'une grotte, avec de l'écho.

« Tu lui as fait peur ! Gronda l'autre enfant.

\- On ne peut pas le manger ? » Questionna la voix familière, implorante.

Un fracas retentit en arrière-plan, comme si un placard entier venait de s'écrouler.

« Manger ? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

\- Oui ! L'escargot ! Mais il est rentré dans sa coquille… développa, dépitée, la voix familière.

\- On peut toujours le faire sortir avec une fourchette ! Ou le brûler à l'intérieur pour le cuire, proposa la nouvelle voix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, désespéra le premier, si on le sort avec une fourchette, il pourrait commencer à stresser et ce n'est pas bon pour la viande, même chose pour le chauffer. Il faudrait plutôt casser sa coque et le tuer en un coup. »

L'équipage pirate s'interrogea sur l'endroit où leur protégé avait pu trouver de tels amis. Un tumulte se propagea, terminant l'enregistrement. Souriant, le capitaine ne dit qu'une chose :

« On a retrouvé Luffy. »

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Fait rire ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le dire !

Ps : Je ne sais pas si se recouvrir de boue pour éviter les abeilles marche réellement, ne faites pas pareil à la maison ! Ou alors, essayez et dit-moi si ma super idée fonctionne !


	5. Nos astres

FINI ! J'ai bouclé ce chapitre ! *Danse de la joie* J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Il s'éternisait ! *Danse* (J'en profite, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours) *se casse la figure*

Donc ! Ze disais, ze vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ! Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde car j'ai fait diète d'ordi pendant un petit moment… Je devais réviser snif, ça m'apprendra à ne rien branler de l'année… Et je ne pouvais pas ouvrir une page internet sans qu'un fanfic ne me tente donc… j'ai pas ouvert de page. Je suis désoler ! Je ne referais plus ! (En fin, si, en juin prochain… Je vais tout de même pas apprendre de mes erreurs !) Et rassure toi Sabrina-visiteur et les autres, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic ! J'irai jusqu'au bout ! *Une tempête fait rage en arrière plan* Bon, il me semble que je vous ai assez retenu… Surtout pour vous parler de ma vie alors que vous avez déjà la votre…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Sur Grand Line, au QG de la marine :_

Deux hommes étaient face à face, chacun assis sur une chaise, un bureau les séparant. L'un caressait une chèvre tandis que son interlocuteur mangeait des chips.

« Pourquoi soudainement ? Il y a dix ans, tu m'as demandé de te laisser la protection d'East Blue, et j'avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle est de loin la plus calme des mers. Mais comme si le domaine n'était pas assez grand, tu pars également sur Grand Line par moment. Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu subitement être muté dans le Nouveau Monde, Garp ?

\- Ce n'est pas censé être éternel, le rassura l'ancien héros en reprenant une bouchée de chips, juste pour un petit moment, rien d'important…

\- Combien de temps ? Le pressa son supérieur, la tête posée sur ses coudes.

\- Je ne sais pas… mais pas beaucoup, postillonna le vieillard. Un nerf apparu sur son allocutaire et, accessoirement, destinataire des postillons.

\- Bien, j'enverrai un messager annoncer que tu es responsable de la vingt-septième infanterie. Elle part demain, sois à l'heure.

\- D'accord. »

Les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux plusieurs minutes. La chèvre, elle, mâchait tranquillement un unième malchanceux papier où était écrit « Urgent » en caractère gras rouge. Les veines se multiplièrent sur le visage de l'Amiral commandant en chef.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR DÉGAGER IMBÉCILE ?! »

Son coup de coeur n'effraya en rien le Vice-Amiral qui partit dans un éclat de rire. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Sengoku sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya la figure. Il se redressa sur son siège puis s'adressa à sa chèvre.

« Il n'a même pas terminé le paquet de chips qu'il avait en entrant, il doit avoir un sérieux problème. Et il refuse de m'en parler, » le marine soupira. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Comme si c'était possible de la part de Garp ! À chaque fois qu'il est impliqué, c'est de gros ennuis qui se profilent à l'horizon ! Quand penses-tu Yagi ? »

Il se tourna vers la chèvre et remarqua enfin son déjeuner.

« LE RAPPORT SUR LES MOUVEMENTS DU ROUX ! YAGI, RECRACHE ! »

* * *

_Sur la Moby Dick :_

Dans une salle, quatorze personnes étaient réunies. Treize étaient assises tandis que la dernière, debout au bout de la table, présidait.

« Cela ne peut plus durer ! Je vous ai réuni ici pour décider d'une stratégie contre notre plaie commune, j'ai nommé Ace, Sabo et Luffy. » Debout devant ses camarades, le seizième commandant passa un regard scrutateur dans la salle, cherchant un signe de désapprobation. « Marco qui aurait dû s'occuper de ce sujet délicat car, après tout, c'est lui qui les a trouvés, s'est lâchement enfui.

\- Il a juste été envoyé en mission par Oyaji, défendit Rakuyou.

\- Il aurait pu partir à un autre moment ! Insista Izou, son départ est tombé à pic et je ne crois pas au hasard, ni à la chance ! »

Vista aurait bien ajouté que le départ était programmé depuis une bonne semaine, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner le travesti; il était hors de lui depuis que les frères avaient peint en rose ses pistolets, sous prétexte de "les assortir avec leur propriétaire". Bien entendu, la poudre n'avait pas apprécié le bain forcé (allez savoir où ils ont trouvé le pot de peinture…) et sont pour le moment inutilisables. Un technicien du navire tentait, tant bien que mal, de les réparer, mais il restera sûrement un peu de couleur.

« Heureusement, Père nous a donné l'autorisation de les sanctionner à deux conditions : la punition ne doit entraîner ni la mort ni une blessure permanente.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de punition, interrompu Vista, ce serait bien que certains retiennent où ils ont laissé les gosses après. » Son regard fixa de manière exagérée son voisin de droite, le treizième commandant, Atmos.

« Vrai, continua l'homme diamant, pendus par les pieds en haut de la plus grande voile n'était pas l'emplacement le plus évident.

\- Peut-être, avoua l'homme taureau, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait bêtement remarquer que les gamins ressemblaient à des chauves-souris. » Cette fois, ce fut son tour de se retourner vers son voisin en diagonale. Blenheim se sentit visé.

« Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le petit ne comprendrait pas la comparaison !

\- Et puis nos hommes n'en menaient pas large, désespéra, en face, le commandant des hommes-poissons, le poursuivre sur tout le navire avec des lampes pendant que le plus jeune se croyait allergique à la lumière…

\- En tout cas, coupa Speed Jiru, les deux aînés s'amusaient bien. Je les ai trouvés se roulant de rire sur la vigie, admirant le spectacle. »

Leur comportement n'étonnait en rien Fossa qui se tourna vers Atmos. Ce dernier était tranquille, il avait réussi à détourner la conversation et à se faire oublier.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter le quinzième commandant.

« Maintenant que j'y pense Atmos, Oyaji se demandait ce qu'était ta définition de "tuer" et de "blessures permanentes" : tu as quand même été jusqu'à jeter les gosses par-dessus bord.

\- Mais ils n'en sont pas morts, fit remarquer la brute.

\- Effectivement, admit, amusé, le fumeur, mais tu avais prévu de leur lancer une bouée de secours un jour ?

\- Ils l'ont eu leur bouée ! Pas besoin d'en faire roman ! Répondit indifféremment le commandant.

\- Grâce aux passants, se sentit obligé de rappeler Joz.

\- Qu'importe qui l'envoie ! La fin est la même !

\- Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu as rejeté le cadet dans la mer juste après son sauvetage ? Interrogea l'androgyne.

\- Il ne semblait pas savoir nager. » La tête du treizième commandant montrait une confiance absolue dans sa logique. Le sixième commandant faillit s'étouffer avec ses biscuits de rire : il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait son collègue, au contraire de ses autres frères.

« C'est vrai, ria Vista, pour le noyer, c'est plus pratique !

\- Mais non ! Se défendis à nouveau le cornu, Je voulais juste qu'il apprenne à nager ! Or, c'est en se noyant qu'on apprend le mieux à nager ! En cas de vie ou de mort, on fait ressortir toutes nos compétences !

\- Pas bête ! » S'exclama l'homme à la tresse, un éclair de compréhension dans le regard.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il attira l'attention du chef des cuisines.

« J'avais justement quelque chose à discuter avec toi, Blenheim.

\- Oui ? Répliqua innocemment le concerné.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu souhaites apprendre des jeux de ton pays aux gamins, non, c'est même très bien, mais pourrais-tu éviter de leur donner de vague description des objets qui pourraient prêter à confusions ? Demanda gentiment Thatch, un doux sourire sur les lèvres malgré la fumée noire qui l'entourait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Une seconde de réflexion s'écoula. « Je leur ai juste parlé des Frisbees, "un objet rond et plat, quoique légèrement bombé au centre".

\- Oh ! Tiens ! Comme c'est étrange ! » Le regard du quatrième commandant scintilla et un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage, « Pile comme des assiettes ! Pourras-tu leur expliquer que dans _aucun_ pays on ne lance des assiettes dans tous les sens ? »

Le regard du quatrième commandant aurait pu tuer. Sauf que pour des pirates, c'est habituel, et probablement aussi la raison pour laquelle le neuvième commandant n'en teint pas compte. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste idiot...

« Bizarre... Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'une fois lancé, le Frisbee revenait tout seul, ils ont quand même dû remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas des assiettes...

\- Alors, premièrement, expliqua posément le quatrième en titre, ce sont les _boomerangs_ qui reviennent. On discute quand même du jeu le plus important de ton pays, tu pourrais faire un effort. Et ensuite, les assiettes revenaient. Pas par voie aérienne comme à l'allée, mais dans les mains des hommes qui se les sont pris dans la figure. Je te laisse leur expliquer pourquoi la vaisselle s'est soudainement découverte des ailes. »

Blenheim se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il allait quémander de l'aide auprès d'Haruta mais le douzième commandant était déjà pris dans une autre discussion, bien plus importante pour lui.

« Donc, l'augmentation de voyeur sur le navire est de leur faute ! Sais-tu combien il est devenu dur de me laver ou d'aller au petit coin sans être suivi ! S'époumona l'androgyne, presque en larme.

\- Tu aurais dû te douter de quelque chose, intervint Kingdew, il n'y a pas grand monde sur ce navire capable de lancer un jeu géant "Devinez le genre de l'enfant-comandant !". Le pire est peut-être que tout le monde ait compris de qui il s'agissait...»

L'expression du sabreur laissait présager une explosion proche. Et, bien sûr, elle risquait de ne pas retomber entièrement sur les coupables.

« Tu ne remarques pas la chance que tu as, le calma le cinquième commandant au chapeau bleu, au moins, tu n'apparaissais pas en tête de la liste "Qui est le plus vieux, après le grand moustachu blanc".

\- C'est à cause de ta moustache, elle est d'un style révolu, critiqua le septième aux boucles d'oreille. »

Vista se tourna vers lui. Il l'examina puis le dévisagea pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une réplique. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Au moins, elle fut un jour un style. »

Une bataille verbale s'engagea. À côté, Blenheim procédait à une décortication de la discussion.

« Une liste de "Qui est le plus vieux" ?

\- Oui, » confirma l'hybride aquatique une expression blasée collée sur la figure. « Et quand je leur ai fait remarquer que ce n'était pas poli, ils ont arrêté.»

Le neuvième commandant trouvait cela réjouissant. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient se faire respecter des garçons. Namur avait gagné ce respect en sauvant le jeune frère de la noyade après la "leçon de natation" d'Atmos. Mais alors, pourquoi son frère abordait-il un air désenchanté ? L'homme aux branchies le regarda. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Une fois fait, il la releva et reprit le contact visuel avec son frère.

« Puis ils ont joué à "Qui a les pires goûts vestimentaires". »

L'information fut suivie d'un silence des deux hommes, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre la perte d'espoir pour la fratrie.

_'VINGT MINUTES !'_, cela faisait _vingt minutes_ que le dernier commandant avait perdu l'attention générale. Il avait eu le malheur de se laisser couper _une fois_ la parole et la concentration s'était envolée. Énervé, il apostropha ironiquement le chef de la dixième flotte.

« Et toi, Curiel, tu n'as rien à dire ? »

L'interpellé se retourna. Il dédaigna retirer ses écouteurs et répondit, ignorant le ton sarcastique du travesti.

« J'aimerais juste qu'ils cessent de jouer à cache-cache après la tombée de la nuit. Et pendant qu'ils y sont, qu'ils arrêtent de sauter inopinément sur les vigiles en criant "Trouvé", les hommes en faction surveillent davantage le navire que l'horizon maintenant...»

L'homme au kimono allait lui hurler que c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Oubliant la raison première de leur réunion, il se préparait à rendre tous les grands commandants de Barbe Blanche sourds quand il fut interrompu.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Tout le monde se tut. Fossa regarda sa montre.

« Déjà sept heure ! Le temps passe vite. »

Les commandants se levèrent, parfaitement conscients que la discussion ne pourrait pas s'éterniser.

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour ma pomme, espéra faiblement Rakuyou, j'ai bien assez de paperasse pour m'occuper toute la journée !

\- Réjouis-toi, lui conseilla Joz, ce sont mes hommes qui étaient responsables de la zone entourant la chambre des morveux, ce sera sûrement pour ma poire ! »

* * *

Et une coupe de saké pour les gosses ! Une !

Barbe Blanche se fait vieux. En sont témoin ses réveils de plus en plus matinaux. Sauf que depuis quelques jours, tout le monde se réveillait à la même heure, fini les heures tranquilles après le lever du soleil... Ses seules heures de calme avaient disparu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou les déplorer. Au fond, qu'importait, cela ne changerait rien.

Comme d'habitude, ses enfants se réunirent autour de lui. La bonne nouvelle : il ne s'ennuyait pas. Pas qu'il se soit déjà ennuyé ! Entouré par ses nombreux enfants, chaque jour était un bonheur ! Mais la monotonie de l'habitude s'installe très vite, même sur un aussi grand navire que la Moby Dick.

Un de ses fils s'avança. Barbe Blanche reposa sa coupe, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

Le pirate se tortilla, avala sa salive avant de s'adresser à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Oyaji, il y a un voleur sur le navire. »

L'annonce d'un traître fut bien accueillie par le capitaine, il se contenta de lever un sourcil, attendant les explications.

« De nombreux vêtements ont disparu. On a cherché sur tout le navire, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. »

Le "fils" baissa son regard vers le sol dans un signe de culpabilité.

Son discours avait un bon côté : ses hommes avaient cessé d'accuser sans preuve les mômes, bien que dans 99 % des cas ils soient responsables. Le pourcentage restant reviens à Thatch et à quelques guignols du navire, voire, involontairement à Blenheim.

En y pensant, le vieux géant leva sa tête vers le ciel.

Au milieu du mouvement, il s'arrêta net. Son regard s'assombrit. Curieuses, et pour certaines effrayées, les différentes flottes suivirent sa ligne de vue pour tomber sur **_la plus atroce blague des gosses_** et, accessoirement, la responsable de la crise cardiaque du vigile de sept heure.

Sur la grande voile- non, sur **_leur_** grande voile- se pavanait fièrement l'emblème de la marine.

Un long silence s'écoula. Les commandants arrivèrent et imitèrent l'action de leurs hommes quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se figèrent à leur tour.

Un pirate fit une crise de panique et extériorisa son affolement.

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! »

Son cri ramena les âmes à leurs propriétaires.

Le propriétaire du Gura Gura no Mi prit les choses en main.

« Où sont les morveux ? »

Son ton était dur et laissait deviner une légère colère. Des hommes partirent spontanément à la recherche des concernés.

La tension était lourde sur le pont. Personne n'osait parler. Ni bouger.

Au beau milieu de ce silence, Blamenco n'en put plus, il éclata de rire sous les regards interloqués de ses camarades. Vista suivit, après tout, qu'ils en rient ou en pleurent ne changerait rien, alors autant en profiter. Izou se frappa la figure avec sa main alors que Curiel partait. Fossa alluma un cigare et Rakuyou soupira. Blenheim n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance malgré les secousses de Speed Jiru et le rire de Thatch. Joz s'était transformé en diamant à côté de Kingdew qui rapatriait ses yeux et sa langue. Haruta écrasa sans vergogne ses derniers espoirs pour les frères près d'un Namur spectateur et cible des reproches d'Atmos : il aurait mieux fait de laisser le gosse se noyer.

Malgré ce bazar, une question persistait : où étaient les responsables ?

La réponse vint du ciel. Trois petits points grossissaient. Ou plutôt, se rapprochaient. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir un drap au-dessus d'eux. Quoique... ce n'était pas un drap, les pirates blanchir en réalisant : il s'agissait d'un caleçon de Barbe Blanche.

Aussi gracieusement qu'une colombe, les garçons se posèrent délicatement- non, rayez cela, Père a dit qu'on devait écrire la vérité. Les garçons s'écrasèrent donc lourdement, sans grâce ni contrôle, sur la tête de l'Empereur.

Par chance, aucun rival ne se trouvait dans les environs, sinon, sa réputation en aurait pris un grand coup.

Avec une douceur inattendue pour la situation, le géant prit les trois frères dans ses mains et les posa à terre.

Izou s'approcha rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! »

Ace se tourna vers le travesti pendant que Sabo sortait leur cadet du linge. Le grand brun lui fit sa tête blasée habituelle, celle qui disait 'Es-tu idiot ? C'est pourtant évident !'. Avant même d'avoir commencé à parler, il se mettait déjà les pirates à dos. Une grande capacité dont il se réservait le secret.

« On apprend à Luffy comment se servir d'un parachute. »

L'oeil du travesti tiqua. Le fils de Dragon enfin libéré, le blond de la fratrie se tourna vers eux.

« Non, Ace. Pour pouvoir lui apprendre, il faudrait déjà qu'on le sache nous même. »

Osait-il sous-entendre qu'Ace était ignorant ? Ce dernier allait lui faire entendre sa façon de penser quand Blenheim démontra une nouvelle fois son haut niveau intellectuel.

« Ah ! Alors c'est un parachute ! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un caleçon d'Oyaji ! »

C'en était trop. Izou attrapa son camarade et le tira sans vergogne vers un lieu reculé du navire. Les cris du neuvième commandant retentirent dans tout le navire et dans les bas-fonds de la mer. Le travesti reparu ensuite, couvert de sang. Il réarrangea son kimono et adressa un grand sourire à son père. Il sortit ensuite un miroir et vérifia que sa coupe de cheveux était toujours impeccable. Ignorant royalement l'immense tache de sang reflété par le miroir, il le rangea et se tourna vers les frères, niant volontairement qu'il était devenu le centre d'attention.

Luffy, n'ayant pas remarqué la nouvelle couleur du commandant, ou n'en ayant rien à faire, se tourna vers ses frères aînés, des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi je veux un caleçon-parachute ! »

Izou se demanda un instant si la débilité était contagieuse. Non, ce petit l'avait toujours été. '_Si je rebalance le gamin par-dessus bord, ils m'en voudront encore ou ils me remercieront ?_' Malheureusement, Atmos ne put en faire l'expérience, Ace requérant de l'attention.

« C'est une bonne idée ! En cas de chute on l'aurait toujours avec nous ! Quand penses-tu Sabo ? »

Namur reconnut avec joie la lumière d'intelligence dans les yeux du blond, il avait très bien compris la situation. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sauter de joie avec Haruta était l'autre petite lumière. Celle de l'amusement. Celle qui indiquait qu'il comptait rejoindre ses frères dans leur idiotie. Les commandants ratèrent un battement tant ils espéraient que le petit ferait le bon choix. Alors qu'ils retenaient leurs respirations, une lumière s'éteignit. Celle du bon sens.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il y a plein de linge inutile dans les placards, dès qu'on aura le temps, on pourra s'en faire ! »

Le mousquetaire s'en voulut d'avoir cru une seconde qu'un soupçon de discernement habitait un des frères. L'homme-poisson, à ses côtés, était entouré d'un nuage gris et soupirait. Leur duo transpirait la déception.

« En parlant de linge, » Joz s'avança « il y a un pervers sur le navire. »

Ace et Sabo sautèrent se mettre en protection devant Luffy. Seul son dos, où se trouvait Barbe Blanche était exposé. Luffy voulait savoir ce qu'était un pervers, mais ses nombreuses demandes étaient continuellement ignorées par tout le navire. L'homme diamant prit le silence comme une invitation à continuer.

« De multiples sous-vêtements ont disparu »

Ah oui, un homme avait averti Barbe Blanche plus tôt. La soudaine détente des gamins criait qu'ils n'y étaient pas étrangers. Le grand brun croisa les bras, le petit boudait car personne ne voulait lui répondre et le blond s'approcha du troisième commandant. Il s'arma d'un grand sourire, dévoilant sa dent manquante et leva sa main droite.

« C'est de notre faute ! »

Clair, net, précis. Le fils de Roger se jeta sur lui, amenant son poing avec lui.

« POURQUOI AVOUES-TU ?! ILS N'AVAIENT AUCUNE PREUVE ! »

Une main sur sa nouvelle bosse, l'ancien noble répondit calmement.

« Ils allaient le savoir de toute façon. »

Pour illustrer son propos, il pointa leur cadet du doigt. L'élastique avait fini de se morfondre et discutait joyeusement avec Speed Jiru.

« Sabo a dit qu'on attirait beaucoup d'ennui et qu'il fallait vous remercier pour la nourriture ! Alors quand on a vu le tas de linge sale, il a dit qu'on pouvait le laver pour vous remercier ! »

Son chapeau vissé sur la tête, Luffy dévoilait toutes les informations "secrètes". Ace devint rouge de colère, combien de fois devait-il apprendre à son frère à se taire ?!

Il avança d'un pas décidé faire une soeur à la bosse de Sabo quand son tee-shirt l'arrêta. Ou plutôt son frère blond qui tenait son tee-shirt.

« La violence ne fonctionne pas avec Luffy. Rien ne fonctionne, pas la peine d'user de brutalité. »

L'orphelin qui, décidément, avait trop d'énergie, voulu se retourner contre son frère à bouclette quand Fossa intervint. Il plaça sa main sur la trajectoire du coup droit et l'arrêta.

« Alors, il est où notre linge ? Vous n'avez pas pris un simple petit tas, il y avait au moins deux cents kilos, et sans compter tout ce qui a pu être oublié dans les poches. » Interrogea Vista.

« Dans le ventre de Gofu ! » Répondit la plus petite boule d'énergie.

« Gofu ? Qui est-ce ? »

La discussion avait de moins en moins de sens. Si Jiru savait que le plus jeune avouerait tout, il avait oublié que c'était à condition de déchiffrer son langage.

« Luffy ! Tu brûles les étapes ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils te comprennent ? » Sabo, délivré de son jumeau occupé à lancer des regards tueurs au quinzième commandant, prit en main la discussion. « En fait, pour laver, on avait besoin d'eau. Mais l'eau sur un navire est un élément précieux. Ce qui est drôle quand on sait qu'on en est cerné ! »

« Vous n'avez quand même pas osé… » désespéra Rakuyou.

Toujours souriant, (l'absence de bonne humeur n'est pas un défaut qu'on puisse attribuer aux frères) le blond se tourna vers lui.

« Si ! On a jeté la lessive dans l'océan ! »

Il manquait définitivement une case aux gosses. Peut-être que les encordés à la proue pendant une tempête n'était pas une bonne idée... Non, ils ne l'avaient déjà plus en arrivant. Les coups de poings d'Ace étaient peut-être les responsables ? Et pour son cas ?

Thatch, qui avait toujours le don de trouver le sujet le plus important hors de sa cuisine, décida de remplacer Blenheim qui s'était octroyé des congés maladies.

« Donc, qui est Gofu ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Le poisson qui a bouffé vos vêtements avant qu'on les repêche. »

Le tact du grand brun valait bien celui de son jumeau.

L'histoire terminée, Ace attrapa le plus jeune par le col et parti vers de nouvelles conneries.

Enfin, il l'aurait fait si le capitaine ne le retenait pas avec le manche de son bisento coincé dans son haut. Quelle plaie les tee-shirts.

« Peut-on savoir ce que fait l'insigne de la Marine sur notre voile ? »

Les trois frères levèrent la tête vers leur chef d'oeuvre.

« Ah ! Je t'avais dit Ace que ce n'était pas de l'encre noire ! » Critiqua le fugueur.

« Il n'y a pas que moi ! Luffy aussi trouvait que c'était noir ! »

« C'est vrai. Tu as donc le même niveau que Luffy qui est en ce moment même en train de sauter par-dessus bord pour voir un papillon. »

En entendant la phrase, Ace courut attraper son jeune frère qui lui avait échappé. Il profita de son sauvetage in extremis pour rajouter une bosse sur sa tête.

« Cesse de te jeter à l'eau ! J'en ai marre de te repêcher ! »

Une fausse larme prit place sous l'oeil droit du chapeau de paille.

Les deux aînés se placèrent côte à côte. Ils examinèrent la grande voile avant de s'écrier en coeur « C'est moi qui ai le mieux réussi la tête ! »

« Quelle tête ? » Voulut éclaircir Joz, qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Des deux ronds sur les côtés, lequel vous préférez ? » Questionna Ace avec un sourire fier.

Gentiment, le quatorzième commandant du Moyen Âge décida de participer, pour une fois que les enfants reconnaissaient leur existence...

« Je dirai l'aile de droite, elle a un trait plus assuré. Quoique l'aile gauche a une meilleure forme. » Hésita l'adulte.

Joz procédait au rapport entre "ailes" et "tête". Il est vrai que ces dernières pouvaient ressembler au sommet d'un crâne. Enfin, il fallait le savoir. Ce devait être le cas puisque les jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu as entendu ? Mon trait est plus assuré ! Je suis le meilleur ! » Fanfaronna Ace.

« Mais le mien est plus gracieux ! Ta défaite a sonné ! »

Une autre dispute risquait d'exploser quand Luffy les coupa de sa petite voix fluette.

« C'est moi qui ai écrit "Marine" ! Vous avez vu ! Il n'y a pas une seule faute d'orthographe ! »

Rakuyou s'approcha du petit. Il se mit à son niveau et demanda gentiment.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Luffy le regarda avec ses grands yeux.

« Parce que je ne me souvenais plus comment on écrivait "pirate". »

Le silence se fit sur le pont. Tout le monde regarda l'élastique.

« Sinon, je voulais écrire "gouvernement mondial", ça aurait fait super cool ! »

Silencieusement, Ace s'approcha du plus jeune. Il recula son pied droit et sa main droite, fit tourner son bassin et envoya un coup pleine puissance à son cadet.

« Combien de fois allons-nous devoir te réapprendre à écrire ?! »

« Dites. » Tout le monde se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il s'agissait d'une momie de deux mètres de haut avec une longue tresse. « Les extrémités des os ressemblent plus à des trois normalement. »

Les deux grands se tournèrent vers lui. Ace reprit son air blasé, sûrement automatique dès qu'il voit un des pirates.

« On en avait ras le bol donc on a simplifié la fin. De toute façon, même inachevé notre oeuvre rempli sa fonction : elle décore la voile. »

Nouveau silence de l'équipage. En quoi leur grande voile avait-elle besoin d'être décorée ? Elle était très bien en blanc !

Des bruits rapides de pas retentirent alors. Un homme apparu et couru sur Kingdew. Il s'arrêta tout de même quelques pas devant lui et reprit son souffle. Il s'approcha ensuite de son supérieur et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage du commandant se décomposa légèrement. Son subalterne recula ensuite et se tint droit, attendant les ordres.

Ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. Le onzième responsable s'approcha des frères. Il attrapa les deux grands par les épaules. Le contact stoppa la nouvelle dispute : fallait-il apprendre à Luffy comment s'écrivait "manger" ?

« Avez-vous remplacé la brigantine par une vulgaire serviette ? »

L'équipage devint vert. Certains hommes se précipitèrent à leurs postes. S'il disait vrai, ils devaient avoir un sérieux problème de cap. Les aînés, quant à eux, regardèrent le chef de flotte de travers.

« Ça se mange ? » Demanda innocemment Luffy.

Les pirates auraient dû deviner une question similaire. Fossa choisi courageusement de donner des explications à l'élastique.

« Non, la brigantine est une des voiles de l'arrière du navire. Elle renforce l'action du gouvernail pour choisir la direction. »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Luffy aurait presque eu l'air pensif. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était impossible. Son grand sourire se changea en grimace et il demanda d'une voix implorante.

« Alors ça ne se mange pas ? »

Son expression brisa même les coeurs des plus cruels pirates.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ! On nous accuse de tout sur ce navire ! C'est injuste ! On est innocent ! » Cria Ace.

Sabo, lui, réfléchissait. Se pouvait-il...

« La brigantine serait-elle un drap accroché à des poteaux par des cordes ? »

La question paraissait vraiment débile. Atmos prit tout de même la peine de répondre.

« Comme toutes les voiles ! »

Le jeune blond s'éclaira en comprenant. Sa bouche forma un 'o'. Il se tourna vers son frère.

« Ace ! La serviette que tu as prise pour te sécher hier était en faite une voile ! »

... Une case ? Non ! Ils leur en manquaient bien plus ! Soit, ils sont jeunes, mais il y a des limites ! Blamenco sortit un paquet de carottes d'une de ses poches; il y avait rupture du stock de chips. Izou se demandait si, finalement, Blenheim n'était pas intelligent. Vista rangeait son appareil photo, tout était dans la coquille : le drapeau, l'atterrissage et même le mât transformé en corde à linge.

Kingdew, calmement, remit la discussion dans le droit chemin.

« Où avez-vous mis la voile ? Ou la serviette, comme vous préférez l'appeler. »

Posée comme cela, l'action des garçons semblait réellement idiote.

« Les nuits sont fraîches. » Répondit énigmatiquement Sabo.

Un nerf apparu sur le front d'Izou.

« Je me suis cassé la tête à trouver une fichue dizaine de couvertures rien que pour vous alors que chacun se contente d'un unique drap et vous osez vous plaindre ?! »

« QUOI ?! » S'écria Atmos « Et pourquoi ont-ils droit à un traitement de faveur ?! »

« "Parce qu'ils sont petits et fragiles", ce sont les mots des infirmières. » Cita le travesti mécontent.

« Oui, mais une petite dizaine de draps ne survie jamais bien longtemps avec mes frères. » Informa Sabo, amusé.

_Survie ?_ Pour des _draps_ ?! Haruta pensa un instant qu'ils pouvaient envoyer les gamins à la marine dans une lettre recommandée. Puis finalement, le commandant changea d'avis, même ces connards du gouvernement ne méritaient pas un tel fléau !

La remarque ne plut pas à Ace.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Luffy se jette par-dessus bord toutes les deux secondes ! En plus, on avait dit qu'on alternait les repêchages ! Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu sauter pour le ramener ! »

Face à face, Ace portait son expression colérique tandis que le blond souriait angéliquement.

« Pourquoi sauter si on peut juste le repêcher avec une canne à pêche et une bouée de secours ? Et en plus, je mouille moins de couvertures puisque je n'ai pas besoin de me sécher ! » Sabo abhorrait une expression de vainqueur, laissant au brun une de défaite.

Il se tourna vers les pirates, et en particularité vers Izou.

« Vos couvertures sont vraiment fragiles. Ils— » Il pointa ses frères «— en ont détruit la moitié en les tirant dans tous les sens la nuit. Plus les deux qui ont brûlé —» Sabo montrait les chiffres sur ses doigts, « les deux trempés et la dernière sur laquelle Luffy a renversé un encrier. » Les deux mains en l'air grandes ouvertes « On en avait plus ! »

Annoncé avec un grand sourire, le blond n'avait absolument pas l'air de culpabiliser. '_Quelqu'un devrait leur apprendre à vivre en société_' pensa Rakuyou, mais il n'était pas volontaire pour les éduquer.

Kingdew prit peur. Il partit au pas de course vers la chambre des trois frères.

Les commandants restants se réunirent. Ils discutèrent un bref moment avant que Thatch ne sorte des pailles.

« La dernière sera celle de Kingdew. »

Chaque chef de flotte en saisit une. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur leurs fronts.

« Prêt ? »

Des têtes d'enterrement acquiescèrent.

« Trois…

…Deux…

…Un ! »

Chacun tira sur sa paille. Les visages de Namur, Rakuyou, Haruta, Izou et Thatch s'éclairèrent. Vista offrait une expression triomphante en levant sa paille pour que tout le monde l'admire. Fossa s'autorécompensa en allumant un cigare. Joz et la momie comparèrent leurs pailles sans réellement comprendre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Joz compris. Ce n'était pas pour leurs pommes ! D'ailleurs, Blamenco s'en sortit deux, une pour lui et une qui se volatilisa dans l'estomac d'un chapeau de paille. Curiel resta immobile devant sa paille, sans expression malgré les "Bravo patron !" de sa flotte en arrière-plan. Atmos balança sa paille dans son dos et parti s'asseoir sur une caisse d'alcool. Il se prit une bouteille au passage sous les réprimandes du chef cuisinier. Speed Jiru, également heureux, regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde semblait joyeux. Il vit une paille seule abandonnée au sol. Il s'approcha et la ramassa. Il devait s'agir de celle de Kingdew. Il la compara avec la sienne et s'aperçut qu'elle était plus petite. Qui allait lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper tant leur bonheur personnel était plus important.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le onzième commandant apparut blanc comme un linge. Il s'approcha de son père, un drap plié dans les bras. Il leva sa tête inexpressive vers lui et attendit l'attention générale. Enfin, quasi générale, les trois frères étant occupés à se battre avec des couteaux de boucher et des manches à balai.

Bref, quand il eut l'attention recherchée, il déplia lentement son fardeau, dévoilant la brigantine déchiquetée, ensanglantée et arrachée.

Barbe Blanche prit une gorgée de saké.

Atmos et Izou calmèrent rapidement et silencieusement les enfants (un coup de poing pour Ace et les autres suivent) et les traînèrent devant leur capitaine.  
Quand ils virent leurs dégâts, ils réfléchirent très vite. Trop vite.

« C'est Ace qui a tout arraché en tirant dessus ! »

« Non, c'est Luffy qui a tout déchiqueté en s'exerçant aux couteaux ! »

« C'est Sabo qui a saigné ! »

« Oui, mais à cause d'un des couteaux que tu avais envoyés ! Et puis vous l'avez arraché à force de tirer dessus de tous les côtés ! Quelle idée de vous enrouler dedans ! »

L'empereur posa ses yeux sur les frères.

« On devrait vous attacher au mât pour la remplacer sans boire ni manger jusqu'à la prochaine escale. »

Les trois frères se turent. **_Sans manger ?!_**

La punition plaisait bien à un grand nombre de pirates qui laissèrent des sourires carnassiers décorer leurs visages.

« _Mais_, cela pouvant entraîner votre mort et n'ayant aucune efficacité, vous vous contenterez de rester assis devant moi _sans bouger_ jusqu'au repas. »

Deux mots restèrent gravés dans les trois têtes.

« Sans bouger ?! »

« Jusqu'au repas ?! »

Luffy résuma le problème.

« Et le petit déjeuner ? »

« Pas de petit déjeuné ni de grignotage jusqu'au repas. » Mit au clair l'empereur.

Les frères allèrent répliquer mais un coup d'oeil de l'homme le plus puissant leur en dissuada.

Les cuisiniers s'en réjouirent. Ils avaient une matinée de repos ! Plus de réserve à surveiller, de couverts à poursuivre et d'assiettes à rattraper !

Les commandants en firent autant. Speed pensa quand même à prévenir Kingdew de sa nouvelle responsabilité.

* * *

Calme. Un mot qui avait disparu de leurs vocabulaires et qui, pourtant, pouvait résumer cette matinée. De tout côté, on pouvait voir des hommes pleurant de joie face à ce délice miraculeux. Leur Père était décidément le meilleur ! Être capable de mettre hors d'état de nuire les trois monstres en une phrase ! Qui aurait cru cela possible ? La fierté d'être un fils de Barbe Blanche ne faisait que décupler !

D'ailleurs, en parlant des triplés de Lucifer, ils étaient tranquillement devant Oyaji, discutant énergiquement, sans bouger. Le dernier point étant _très_ important.

« Et moi, je dis que c'est parce qu'il est super fort ! » S'époumona le chapeau de paille.

Kingdew aurait voulu passer sa route et ignorer les frères mais il avait été chargé de les surveiller aujourd'hui. Et seulement AUJOURD'HUI. Il soupira et s'approcha. La punition serait bientôt finie et il fallait trouver quelque chose pour les occuper après. Ou deviner leurs projets pour les faire échouer.

« Non Luffy, » Calma Ace « c'est à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il boit. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » contredit posément le blond « un bon pot de colle et le problème est résolu ! »

Les trois frères semblaient en désaccord. Non, se rattrapa le commandant, ils le sont tout le temps ! Kingdew se baissa pour être à la hauteur—très basse, il faut le rappeler— des garçons. Speed Jiru lui avait conseillé d'être gentil, de ne pas avoir l'air de se croire supérieur et d'être patient. Alors, _peut-être_, aura-t-il la chance de mener un semblant de discussion civilisé avec les sauvages. Ils ont quand même été jusqu'à laisser un poisson dans le lit de Thatch pour qu'il le cuisine au petit matin. Sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller à quatre heure. Personne n'avait osé leur demander ce qu'ils fichaient debout à cette heure. Ils ne dorment jamais ?

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Bien, politesse et douceur au rendez-vous. Manque plus que la patience et tout devrait bien se passer.

La tête de grand brun devint haineuse. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas déjà commis une erreur ?

En tout cas, elle ne touchait pas le plus jeune. N'y avait-il pas de limite à un sourire ?

Le blond fut le seul à prendre la peine de répondre.

« On cherche comment votre capitaine fait pour avoir une moustache qui remonte. »

... Jamais Kingdew ne s'était posé la question. Génétiquement ? Le petit continua.

« D'après la gravité, tout devrait être tourné vers le sol. C'est un peu comme Luffy, à chaque fois qu'il saute dans l'eau ou que Ace lui apprend à voler, il revient à terre. »

Deux clignements d'yeux plus tard.

« Lui apprend à voler ? MAIS VOTRE FRÈRE N'EST PAS UN OISEAU ! »

« Non ! Je suis une chauve-souris ! »

'_Il en est convaincu en plus !_'

« Et donc, » poursuivit le blond sans prêter attention aux divagations « la logique voudrait qu'il utilise de la colle. On ira voir dans sa cabine si on en trouve. »

« Moi je dis que c'est parce qu'il boit ! Il boit tellement que sa moustache est ivre et ne se souvient plus où est le sol ! »

« Non ! C'est parce que c'est trop cool ! »

« Luffy, c'est une _conséquence_, pas une cause. »

Deux mots trop compliqués de la part de Sabo. Luffy resta bloqué tel un enregistrement rayé à répéter la même chose.

Une cloche l'interrompit.

« À table ! »

Disparus. Le temps d'entendre la traduction de la cloche et les trois fléaux avaient disparu. Leur destination était heureusement évidente :

La cuisine.

* * *

« Père, on approche d'une île. »

* * *

À défaut d'être en avance, les morveux étaient à l'heure. Le rêve de l'équipage prit fin quand les démons explosèrent le mur. Oui, _le mur._ Pourquoi entrer discrètement si on peut prévenir le monde entier ? La porte ayant volé en éclat de nombreuses fois, les cuisiniers l'avaient laissée ouverte, espérant que les démons prennent l'absence de clôture comme une invitation à passer par là. Grave erreur. Une porte est plus simple à remplacer qu'un mur.

Les frères se servirent avec leur délicatesse habituelle. Quelque coup de bras par-ci, par-là, deux-trois morsures et croche-pattes plus tard, ils quittaient le champ de bataille. Et qui c'est qui allait tout remettre en ordre ? Sûrement pas eux !

Ace senti qu'il se passait quelque chose quand ils ne furent pas obligés d'aller à "leur table privilégiée". Ou leur prison. Il s'agissait d'une table entourée de barbelés, pour qu'ils cessent de voler toute la nourriture du réfectoire. Précaution inutile pour Luffy avec son élasticité, mais les pirates ne l'avaient pas encore découvert. Disons qu'affamés jour après jour, les pirates ne réfléchissaient plus trop correctement. Dernièrement, ils leur ont même mis des planches en attendant l'arrivée des briques et du ciment.

Bref, normalement, quelqu'un (courageux) arrive et les redirige là-bas avant qu'ils s'installent ailleurs. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun volontaire ? » Proposa Sabo, tout aussi suspicieux que son frère.

Pas le temps de se poser de question ou de redouter quoi que ce soit, Luffy s'était déjà assis et entamait les repas. _Tous les repas_.

La viande ne devait pas être empoisonnée vu la quantité qu'en avalait le plus jeune, toujours plein d'énergie.

Prenant exemple sur lui, les aînés se goinfrèrent avec méfiance. Ce qui ne changeait, au fond, pas grand-chose.

C'est là que **_ça_** arriva.

Luffy ne pouvait plus remplir sa bouche. Elle était à l'extension maximale. À ce demander comment les pirates n'avaient pas encore découvert son fruit... ou peut-être que si, mais prétendent l'inverse. Dans ce cas, l'autre commandant avec ses "leçons de natation" voulait vraiment commettre un meurtre. Nous nous éloignons. Enfin, surtout parce que les frères se fichaient complètement de leur cadet et se moquèrent de son problème. Plus de bouffe pour eux !

Sabo stoppa son jumeau, signalant que l'état de leur élastique devait être dû à la nourriture. Pas à cause de la viande. Ni des légumes, les hommes les entourant (à l'autre bout de la salle) les mangeaient tranquillement. Il restait le pain. Ace, grand aventurier, ou ayant juste une petite faim, croqua dedans. Il faillit se casser une dent tant le pain était dur. Il le reposa sur son plateau.

« Qu-est qu'ils ont fait au pain ?! »

Sabo réfléchi plus vite.

« Luffy, ne l'avale pas, tu pourrais t'étrangler ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » apparu une voix « les cuisiniers se vengent, mais ne vous tueront pas. Ils ont juste servi du pain rassis. »

Curiel partit s'asseoir avec sa flotte.

« Pas très inventif... » Soupira Sabo.

« On va se venger ! » Sourit Ace.

Les malfrats voulurent partir, mais la divinité du tee-shirt s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur Ace.

« Hep, les enfants, je suis responsable de vous, donc vous restez avec moi. »

Il en fallait plus pour les retenir. Merci Jiru de penser à tout.

« Et si vous êtes sage, les cuistots sont d'accord pour vous donner du rabe et un goûter. »

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Luffy salivait déjà.

* * *

Papier sur papier, Kingdew n'en voyait pas la fin. Les gosses restaient relativement sages, si on ignorait la— non, _les_ nouvelles couleurs de sa chambre. Luffy devait aller faire un tour chez l'opticien, il avait dessiné partout _sauf_ sur le papier prévu à cet effet. Ace trouvait idiot de suivre les convenances. Bel esprit de pirate dont le onzième commandant se serait passé. Quant à Sabo, il fallait qu'il corrige les traits du plus jeune. Il corrigeait donc _sur le mur_ les traits du mur. Traits très appliqués de Luffy qui avait déjà fait six tours de la pièce sans lâcher son feutre. Où avait-il failli dans l'explication de l'utilisation d'une simple feuille de papier et de feutres ? Les feuilles, en parlant d'elles, étaient aussi propres qu'au premier jour. Il aurait peut-être dû expliquer l'inverse ? Il en discutera avec ses frères. La 'psychologie inversée' est à essayer.

Soupirant en changeant de feuille et en ignorant Luffy qui vint gribouiller _pile sur la feuille qu'il lisait_, il s'aperçut d'un problème. Il devait aller patrouiller. Avec les gamins. Impossible de les sortir, ils les perdraient de vue et se serait fini ! Que faire ?

Les divinités supérieures peuvent parfois avoir pitié des hommes. Surtout après avoir déclenché l'apocalypse.

Deux hommes toquèrent à la porte. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux qui avait un oeil sur Ace, un sur Sabo et sentait Luffy lui colorier le dos, ils entrèrent.

« Il est l'heure de la patrouille, chef. »

Kingdew réfléchit un instant. Il était responsable. Pouvait-il... Sa raison vola en éclat lorsque Ace déchira son rideau pour recouvrir les nouveaux venus aux « goûts hideux qui lui blessent la vue ». Au diable les responsabilités ! Il sortit de la pièce et lança un petit :

« Je vous laisse les gosses, surveillez-les ! »

Avant de s'enfuir en marchant. Très vite. Bon, peut-être courrait-il. Peu importait, il était libre !

Laissés dans la chambre, Ace et Sabo échangèrent un regard. La sortie était grande ouverte et leur criait de partir. Seul bémol, les "gardes".

« Lequel de vous deux doit nous garder ? » Interrogea Sabo, faussement curieux.

« Lui ! » Répondirent en coeur les adultes.

« Non ! Toi ! J'ai du travail à faire ! »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi ! »

« Oui, mais tu m'en dois une pour la fois où je t'ai remplacé à la serpillière ! »

« Et toi ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai cuisiné à ta place ? »

« Je te l'avais remboursé en surveillant un soir ! »

« Non ! C'était pour rembourser la garde quand tu es parti acheter des pommes ! »

La discussion continua, chacun accablant l'autre de dettes à son égard.

Ace attrapa Luffy, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et sorti, suivi de près par Sabo qui vérifiait leurs arrières.

« J'ai entendu des mouettes, on doit avoir accosté ! » Annonça joyeusement Ace, courant avec ses frères.

« Alors, cachons-nous dans une barque ! Et dès qu'on arrive à terre et que les matelots quittent le navire, on sort explorer ! »

La proposition de Sabo fut accueillie avec des cris de joie de ses frères.

* * *

« Donc, je répète, vous recherchez deux cents kilos de sous-vêtements, une grande voile, une brigantine, deux dizaines de couvertures, soixante kilos de pomme de terre, un manche à balai, des briques, une trentaine de services de table, des cannes à pêche, des vêtements pour enfants et un kilomètre de corde. » Reprit, incrédule, une grand-mère face à deux pirates parfaitement sérieux.

* * *

La mission d'infiltration étrangement réussite (sûrement parce qu'Ace a fait une attaque de narcolepsie et que Luffy a suivi son exemple) les frères purent mettre pied à terre.

Ils vagabondèrent au hasard des rues, évitant les pirates de Barbe Blanche (toutes les personnes louches), volèrent des fruits et recherchèrent une forêt. Sans résultat pour la forêt. Luffy trouva tout de même une fourmi bizarre qu'il perdit dans ses manches. Ainsi qu'une broche en croissant de lune que Sabo lui accrocha pour lui faire plaisir. Le temps passa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.  
Luffy commençant à avoir faim ("commencer" pour lui n'est pas possible puisqu'il a faim en continu, mais ses frères ne comptent qu'à partir des grognements de son ventre), ils décidèrent de rentrer au navire. Sauf qu'ils ignoraient où se trouvait le port. Heureusement, l'estomac de Luffy se trouvait doté d'un GPS infaillible.

Arrivés au port, les trois frères salivaient à l'idée du repas proche. Luffy continuait à foncer à l'aveuglette, Ace à se réserver le menu et Sabo à rire du comportement de ses frères.

Le blond fut le premier à réaliser le problème. Il s'arrêta dans son activité et scruta les alentours. Ace, intrigué par le soudain silence de ce dernier, se retourna pour le voir inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Sabo ? »

Le fugueur ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'oeil à son vis à vis.

« Le navire de Barbe Blanche, je ne le vois nulle part ! »

Ace se tourna également vers l'océan et ne put que confirmer les dire de son frère. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Luffy courant tout seul, ne s'étant aperçu de rien.

« Je vais chercher Luffy, on se retrouve au haut de la tour bizarre, on aura plus de chance de voir quelque chose de là haut. »

« Ok. »

Les frères se séparèrent.

Ace attrapa sans difficulté l'élastique qui tournait autour d'un poteau, sûr de sa direction. Il regretta d'avoir choisi de s'en occuper, leur cadet ayant "oublié" qu'il n'avait pas un métabolisme de chewing-gum et que non, il ne peut pas tranquillement être projeté sur une quarantaine de mètres sans égratignures.

Un morceau de la tour écroulé (Ace n'était pas le seul avoir peu apprécié la rencontre), les deux frères et quelques passèrent en revue le port, la plage et l'océan. Aucune trace des pirates.

« Ils nous ont abandonnés ? » Murmura tristement le plus jeune.

« Il semblerait... » Avoua le blond.

« Et notre goûter ? » Interrogèrent les deux bruns.

Sabo soupira en secouant sa tête.

« Ils nous le payeront ! » Promit Ace, soutenu par le plus jeune.

Un bruit du ventre de Luffy rappela l'importance immédiate, suivi de celui d'Ace puis Sabo.

« Bon, on verra cela plus tard, d'abord À TABLE ! »

Les aînés s'accrochèrent au plus jeune qui agrippa la tour avant de se jeter dans le vide.

« Gomu Gomu no... Ascenseur ! »

« T'aurais pu te creuser un peu plus la tête ! »

* * *

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a huit ans, j'ai changé la couche de ta soeur ! »

« Et qui a lavé ton tee-shirt dégueulasse quand t'es tombé dans la boue ? »

« Je l'ai remboursé en trouvant un cadeau pour ta petite amie ! »

« La couche remboursait la bille qui tu m'avais perdu ! »

« T'es sûr ? On est quitte alors ? »

« Probablement... Au fait, pourquoi on se disputait ? »

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai oublié ! Je t'invite boire un verre ? »

« D'accord, si tu ne me la mets pas sur mon addition ! »

* * *

« Pourquoi on reste si peu de temps sur cette île ? » Demanda Blenheim, la voyant disparaître à l'horizon.

Speed Jiru perdit ses yeux dans le vague.

« Les navigateurs ont dit qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Si on ne partait pas maintenant, on aurait pu rester bloqué une semaine. Joz a fait les calculs, on aurait des millions de Berry à débourser pour toutes les conneries et beuveries de l'équipage. La décision a été facile à prendre ! » Un sourire s'échangea entre les deux commandants à cette idée.

* * *

_Dans une ruelle :_

« Luffy ! Arrête de courir ! Tu ne sais même pas où on va ! » Gronda Sabo.

Les aînés marchaient tranquillement derrière un chapeau de paille surexcité à la recherche d'un dîner.

« Bentham ! Cesse de courir ! »

L'inévitable se produisit. Les deux enfants en surcharge d'énergie se rentrèrent dedans à pleine vitesse. Ils furent chacun projetés sur leur derrière. Ace et Sabo accélérèrent pour porter secours au petit dernier.

« Luffy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Question idiote. Luffy était en caoutchouc, ce n'était pas une petite collision qui allait le blesser. Sabo s'en voulut pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue, l'habitude. Toujours souriant et pas le moins de monde coupable, Luffy se releva. Les trois frères se tournèrent ensuite vers l'autre "blessé".

Il s'agissait d'un enfant ayant à peu près le même âge que Luffy. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns. Il portait un manteau bleu foncé à moitié ouvert, laissant deviner une chemise rose et un minishort bombé. Sabo était sûr qu'il portait des ballerines aux pieds, mais la tête d'Ace signifiait que c'était impossible, il devait s'agir d'une erreur.

Le petit se releva rapidement, lui aussi souriant. Il s'approcha de Luffy et s'inclina.

« Pardon ! »

Les aînés restèrent statufiés. Ace envoyant un crochet gauche à l'arrière de la tête de son cadet sans bouger son torse. Luffy en comprit la signification.

« P-Pardon ! »

Les mains sur la tête pour l'un, les deux garçons relevèrent la tête.

« Moi c'est Luffy ! Tu veux devenir mon nakama ? »

Ses deux frères s'étranglèrent en entendant cela.

« Nakama ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que tu vas entrer dans mon équipage ! Je deviendrais le roi des pirates ! »

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de l'autre garçon tandis que ses frères contrôlaient leurs fréquences cardiaques.

« Oh ! Et on voguerait sur les mers ? Génial ! On part quand ? »

Ace était mort de rire. Sabo aussi, mais il tâchait de contrôler les évènements. Il ne faudrait pas que ces deux-là décident de prendre la mer dans la seconde qui suit !

« La nuit de mes dix-sept ans ! Comme je suis une chauve-souris, je crains la lumière du soleil ! »

Il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page ? Sabo se demandait sérieusement s'ils pouvaient le laisser partir _seul_.

« T'es une chauve-souris ?! Trop cool ! »

Ace était mort au sol. Son contrôle cardiaque lui avait échappé. Il existerait un autre Luffy sur terre ? C'était la réalisation de trop.

« Moi aussi je veux en être une ! »

Oui, il existait bien un autre débile aussi profond. Ace quitterait ce monde sans regret.

Le garçon approcha sa main gauche de la joue de l'élastique avant de toucher la sienne. Et devant les yeux de toute l'assistance (Luffy et Sabo, Ace étant déjà mort) il se transforma en l'exacte réplique du chapeau de paille, aux vêtements près.

Luffy perdit ses yeux et sa mâchoire, Sabo son âme. Il partit rejoindre son jumeau. Lorsque les yeux du plus jeune revinrent, ils se transformèrent en étoile.

« TROP COOL ! »

« J'ai mangé le Mane Mane no Mi, je peux me transformer en n'importe qui juste en touchant ma joue ! »

« Moi j'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi, je suis en caoutchouc ! »

Pour illustrer son propos, il étira sa joue. Ce fut les yeux de son ami qui se transformèrent en étoile cette fois-ci.

« GÉNIAL ! Tu es une chauve-souris humaine élastique ! »

Ace ne comprenait pas. Il n'entendait qu'une voix, celle de son frère. Il ne se faisait quand même pas les commentaires et les répliques ?! Il leva sa tête pour éclaircir ce mystère et tomba... sur deux Luffy ! Il retourna directement chez les morts.

« Je m'appelle Bon Clay, enchanté de te connaître Mugi-chan ! »

Il tendit sa main que Luffy serra.

« Moi aussi Bon-chan ! »

« Et regarde ! J'ai plein d'autres visages en réserve ! »

Ace releva légèrement sa tête et rampa jusqu'à son jumeau. Quand il fut à une distance suffisante, il attrapa sa joue.

« Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! »

Sabo releva sa tête et fit de même avec sa main. Il serra suffisamment pour que Ace sente la douleur.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir te décevoir. »

« MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? »

Tous les enfants tournèrent leurs têtes vers le nouveau venu. Ace et Sabo ne lâchèrent pas leurs joues.

Devant eux se trouvait un adulte brun aux yeux noisette. Il portait le même manteau que Bon Clay sauf que ce dernier laissait entrevoir une chemise grise avec un pantalon noir et une ceinture châtain. Ace découvrit avec joie qu'il ne portait pas des ballerines, mais des souliers accordé avec la ceinture.

« Oto-chan ! »

"Oto-chan" suivait son fils puis l'avait perdu dans une ruelle. Rien d'anormal. Surtout avec _son_ fils. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin eu la joie de le retrouver, il dansait avec un gamin de son âge, tous deux portant un grand sourire débile. Son fils changeait sereinement de visage et de corpulence, sous les étoiles de son copain. Suffisant pour avoir envie de se finir une petite bouteille de porto pour oublier. Puis il y avait les deux cadavres. Deux corps d'enfants pâles comme la mort qui se tiraient les joues. Une réserve de Ricard l'attendait.

« Il va falloir rentrer maintenant, Bentham. Dis "Au revoir" à tes copains. »

C'est le moment que choisit les ventres des trois frères pour rappeler leurs présences dans un accord parfait.

'_Oh non !…_'

« Venez manger à la maison ! » Proposa Bon Clay, sans aucune autorisation de son père qui ne désirait pas transformer sa maison en hôpital psychiatrique.

'_Manger ?_'

Les cadavres se relevèrent et la petite troupe se mit rapidement en marche sans aucun égard pour les désapprobations de l'adulte.

* * *

Au milieu de sa vaisselle, un cuisinier s'arrêta.

« Étrange... »

Son compagnon de corvée s'assit sur une chaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Les yeux sur l'horloge, le cuisinier répondit.

« Le repas commence dans une minute et les trois démons n'ont pas encore démoli la porte (qu'on a fermé rien que pour eux) hurlant de nous grouiller de les servir car ils meurent de faim... »

« Peut-être que le grand brun s'est endormi et que les deux autres n'ont pas réussi à le bouger. »

Le cuisinier était sceptique mais il n'éleva pas son opinion.

« Peut-être...»

* * *

La maison n'était pas une merveille. Elle semblait vieille et usée. Le possesseur du Mane Mane no mi poussa la porte et s'écria.

« JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! »

Tout le quartier était au courant. Une voix aiguë lui répondit de l'intérieur.

« Bon retour mon chéri ! »

« J'ai amené des amis ! »

En franchissant le seuil de la porte, Ace et Sabo s'attendaient à voir une douce jeune femme, en robe, avec de longs cheveux.

Ils eurent raison pour la robe. Par contre, la moustache, la barbe, les poils aux jambes et au bras ainsi que les muscles n'étaient pas prévus. Les collants, ballerines et maquillages étaient bien au rendez-vous, sauf que les jumeaux s'en seraient passés. Le père de famille leur tendit un tonneau dans lequel les frères vomirent.

« Mugi-chan ! Je te présente Tonton ! »

Luffy ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par l'horreur devant ses yeux. Sûrement grâce à Dadan proposa Ace.

« Oh ! On avait dit que tu m'appelais "Tata" ! »

Le père s'installa sur une table. La salle devait servir de cuisine et de salon. Il commença à étaler ses bouteilles d'alcool et sortit un verre.

« Allons ! Il est l'heure de tes cours de danse ! Hôte moi ce manteau ! Il cache tes beaux vêtements ! »

« Oto-chan refusait de me sortir sans ! »

« Mon cher frère a toujours été étrange ! Il suffit de se rappeler le mal qu'on a eu pour qu'il te laisse acheter des ballerines ! »

Ace se tourna vers ledit père qui se servit doucement un verre avant de changer d'avis et de boire la bouteille. Ce devait être un très mauvais souvenir.

Un tiraillement sur son tee-shirt le fit revenir sur terre. Il se tourna vers Sabo qui était devenu vert et lui pointait le centre de la salle. Ace suivit la direction pour voir Luffy faire de la danse classique avec "Bon-chan". Ils faisaient les pointes, tournaient sur eux-mêmes et toutes les excentricités de la danse.

En tant que bon grand frère, Ace voulut arrêter Luffy afin de sauver sa dignité mais Sabo l'arrêta. Il secoua sa tête avec une mine d'enterrement et mise son chapeau sur son coeur. Ace compris le message. Impossible de l'arrêter. Enterrement immédiat. Il mit sa main sur son coeur pour ses adieux avec la dignité de son frère, qu'il connaissait très peu, il faut l'avouer.

« Bien les enfants ! Maintenant, on chante avec la musique ! »

Une cacophonie désastreuse s'éleva. Les trois danseurs prirent la position du signe. Sabo ressortit leur tonneau. Une fois vidés, Ace attrapa son frère et se dirigea vers la table. Il s'assit face à la catastrophe. Sans aucune parole, le père sortit deux verres supplémentaires qu'il posa devant les frères et les remplit de Rhum. D'une gorgée, les frères vidèrent leurs verres.

Le tableau était ainsi; d'un côté trois danseurs hyper joyeux faisaient des pas de danse classique et, de l'autre, trois buveurs désespéraient sur le futur de l'univers.

La scène fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la seconde porte de la salle, celle qui devait mener plus profondément dans la maison. Les gonds grincèrent et le nouveau venu allait faire un pas—

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Toutes les vitres se brisèrent, les bouteilles laissèrent échapper leurs eaux de vie et les oreilles saignèrent.

« Où as-tu trouvé cet immonde rideau ?! Il me semblait avoir brûlé toutes tes horreurs ! Laisse-moi deviner, la voisine. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas écouter les conseils de cette vieillerie ?! »

Le monologue de "Tata" terminé, les frères purent observer le nouvel arrivant... ou plutôt, _la_ nouvelle arrivante. Une femme vers la fin de sa trentaine se tenait devant eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés rattachés doucement à l'arrière. Son teint était clair et semblait vide de tout cosmétique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à fleurs bleues qui marquait tendrement sa taille et sa poitrine. Elle semblait fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

« Allons ! Tu ne peux pas te montrer comme cela ! Viens, ta demi-soeur va s'occuper de toi. »

Le monstre disparu avec l'ange dans le couloir.

Le silence (si on omet la musique classique) permit à Sabo d'entendre des pleurs. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et vit le père pleurer. Il tapa dans le dos de son frère. Ce dernier paru aussi surpris que lui.

« Toujours ! Il nous fait toujours le coup ! A-t-il la moindre idée du prix que cela nous coûte ? Refaire toutes nos vitres, plus celle du voisinage ! Et ma réserve d'alcool ! Ma femme n'en dort plus ! Chaque jour elle craint ses sauts d'humeur ! Sa robe lui plaira-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Et, pour embellir le tout, il nous rend sourds ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

D'une certaine façon, Ace et Sabo avaient pitié de lui. Ils furent soudainement heureux de n'avoir _que_ Luffy à supporter.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva au loin. Le père ne releva pas sa tête, trop préoccupé par ses lamentations. Les trois frères étaient moins calmes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mugi-chan ? »

Luffy se tourna vers son copain de jeux. L'expression intriguée de ce dernier ne reçut qu'un sourire du chapeau de paille.

Étaient-ils tous sourds dans cette maison ? Le bruit rappelait trop celui de l'incendie aux bruns. Sabo perçu l'inquiétude de ses frères qui ne fit qu'augmenter la sienne.

« Allons voir dehors ce qui se passe. » Proposa le blond.

Tous les mineurs acquiescèrent. Ils franchirent discrètement la porte de sortie tout en passant inaperçus par le père.

Le vacarme se rapprochait. Dans la nuit, Ace attrapa son cadet.

« Reste près de nous. Au moindre problème, tu fuis en sens inverse. »

Un coup d'oeil de l'aîné fit taire les objections. De toute façon, rien n'obligeait le cadet à lui obéir le moment venu.

Le groupe longea les maisons en s'approchant de ce qui était, d'après Bon Clay, la place publique. Plus ils avançaient, plus le boucan devenait distinct. Des lames qui s'entrechoquent, des coups de feu, des cris de souffrance et de courage.

Les frères stoppèrent leurs pas. Sabo n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« On devrait faire demi-tour. »

La petite bande se retourna quand un cri déchira le ciel.

« MAMAN ! »

Bon Clay ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers la place publique d'où semblait venir le hurlement.

« Bon-chan ! »

Luffy le suivit, ils étaient amis alors hors de question de l'abandonner.

« Luffy ! »

Ace et Sabo furent obligé de courser les plus jeunes pour les arrêter avant le massacre.

L'adepte d'Okama Kenpo toucha sa joue gauche pour se transformer en adulte. Il prit l'apparence de son oncle.

« Ils ont dû entrer par la porte arrière ! Elle donne sur une autre ruelle ! MAMAN ! J'arrive ! »

L'élastique envoya un de ses bras attraper l'épaule de son ami et monta sur son dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bon-chan ! On va sauver ta mère ! »

« Merci Mugi-chan ! » Répondit en larme l'Okama.

* * *

Sur un pont de la Moby Dick, Kingdew faisait face à deux cuisiniers.

« Non, les gosses sont bien sur le navire. Ils sont dans ma chambre sous la garde de deux de mes hommes. »

L'expression d'inquiétude des deux cuistots le poussa à vérifier. Dans le couloir, le silence omniprésent l'angoissa. Il accéléra l'allure jusqu'à sa chambre pour la trouver... déserte.

« OÙ SONT TITI ET GROMINET ? »

« Ils vident la réserve d'alcool sur la poupe. » Risqua un des cuisiniers.

« QUOI ?! JE LEUR DIS DE SURVEILLER LES GOSSES ET ILS SE PRENNENT DU TEMPS LIBRE ?! Il me semble que vous aviez besoin de renfort en cuisine, si je ne m'abuse ? »

* * *

Namur était statufié devant un Kingdew plié en deux.

« LES ENFANTS SONT RESTÉS SUR L'ÎLE ?! »

« Peut-être, on n'en est pas sûr. Mais comme ils sont introuvables sur le navire... »

« Et ils ne sont pas venus à table ! » Rajouta un cuisinier.

« Qu'on rassemble les hommes-poissons de ma division. Avec les courants marins, on pourra y être dans... une heure. Mais on ne pourra pas les ramener : pour éviter la tempête, on va plonger à plus de dix mille mètres sous terre, ils n'y survivraient pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Évitons déjà qu'ils se fassent tuer sur l'île ou dévaste tout. »

« Tu as raison. »

Accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes poissons et d'un banc de poissons, le huitième commandant plongea.

* * *

La place était couverte de sang. Des femmes et des enfants courraient dans tous les sens pour sauver leurs peaux. Face à eux, des hommes puissants transportaient des personnes pieds et poings liés et les accrochaient à des poteaux. Sous ces prisonniers se trouvait un immense tas de bois sec. Un peu partout se trouvaient des fous qui agitaient dans tous les sens leurs armes. Par-ci, par-là, un homme luttait vaillamment sans arme pour se sauver, lui, et ses proches.

« POURRITURE DE FILS DE LA LUNE ! VOUS ALLEZ CREVER SOUS LES YEUX DE VOTRE DIEU ! REGARDEZ-LE VOUS CONDAMNER À MORT ! GOUWAHAHA ! »

« N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS HONTE DE PÉCHER DANS LE DOS DE VOTRE DIEU SOLEIL ?! IL VOUS A INTERDIT DE TUER ! » Hurla son opposant.

« IL S'AGIT D'UN CAS SPÉCIAL ! ON ÉLIMINE SES OPPOSANTS ! CEUX QUI MOURRONT AUJOURD'HUI IRONT DIRECTEMENT EN TERRES SAINTES ! »

L'esprit des troupes Soleil fut soudainement décuplé.

Luffy serra très fort son ami. Il avait peur.

« T-Tu v-vois ta m-mère ? »

Au loin, une femme se fit tirer dans le dos.

« N-Non. »

Toujours en pleure et aussi effrayé que le chapeau de paille, Bon Clay tremblait.

« Une orgie ! Comme c'est aimable de votre part de m'avoir invité ! Tous ses hommes transpirants, avec leurs muscles découverts~ »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Bon Clay sauta de joie.

À leurs gauches se trouvait son "oncle" qui tenait dans ses bras... sa mère ! Il tenait facilement tête à une bonne dizaine de personnes.

« Orgie ? Cette chose est aveugle ! Il n'y a pas un milligramme de nourriture ! »

Cette fois le son venait de leurs droites. Ace les avaient rattrapé, vite rejoint par Sabo.

« Les agresseurs sont partout. Ils ont encerclé le village et se rapproche de plus en plus de la place centrale pour... » Il se tourna vers les captifs « ... allumer le brasier. »

Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas trop, ils avaient juste retenu que le cauchemar allait empirer. Une hache frôla Bon Clay.

« Alors Papa ? On papote ? Tu as expliqué à tes gosses qu'ils vont crever ce soir dans d'atroce souffrance parce que tu es incapable de reconnaître le vrai et seul Dieu d'une connerie ? »

L'homme s'approcha, suivit de deux amis, des sourires meurtriers sur le visage.

Ace courut sur le côté, attrapa l'hameçon que lui lança Sabo et dépassa le groupe, évitant de peu un couteau. Luffy lança une main pleine d'ustensiles de cuisine, distrayant les opposants pendant qu'Ace leur liaient les pieds. Sabo tira sur sa canne, faisant basculer en arrière les trois ennemis. Une fois au sol, Ace saisit une hache et l'envoya dans la figure des hommes à terre. Bon Clay utilisa son Okama Kenpo pour abattre un ennemi qui voulait s'en prendre à son dos. Un des hommes à terre attrapa le pied d'Ace et le souleva à l'envers. Il ignora la morsure saignante sur son bras et allait le frapper durement sur le sol quand Sabo saisit un balai qu'il lui envoya dans la figure. L'homme ne tomba pas pour autant. Il attrapa le balai à l'autre bout duquel Sabo était toujours accroché et le lança au loin. Luffy réussit à l'attraper et à le ramener grâce à son bras élastique. Une lueur étrange apparut alors dans les yeux de l'agresseur. Il lâcha Ace et s'approcha des plus jeunes. Luffy était toujours sur le dos de Bon Clay.

« COUREZ ! JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI ! »

Luffy était maintenant en pleur. Il refusait de voir l'histoire se répéter.

« B-Bon-chan, j-je veux me battre ! »

L'Okama, aussi en larme, lui répondit.

« B-Bien sûr Mugi-chan ! Je suis avec toi ! »

Bon Clay fonça sur l'opposant. Luffy se gonfla, mais une secousse le plaqua sur le dos de son porteur, déplaçant l'air vers sa main droite. L'Okama envoya un pied droit surpuissant grâce au corps surentraîné de son oncle que l'ennemi évita. Il avait fait l'erreur de se baisser. L'élastique tira sur son bras qui s'écrasa lourdement sur la tête de l'adversaire. La puissance de son coup permis même de creuser le béton.

Ace s'approcha. Il tâta le pouls de la victime et sourit : il était hors de combat. Il pouvait être fier de son petit frère. Il se tourna vers lui et tomba sur l'Okama qui posait au sol un demi-Luffy. Demi parce qu'il ne faisait que la moitié de sa taille normale qui, déjà, n'était pas très grande. Il n'eut le temps de cligner des yeux que deux fois, se demandant si c'était réel, que son Luffy revint.

« Comment va Sabo ? »

La remarque de son frère le fit revenir à terre. Sabo avait des ennuis un peu plus loin. Ils accoururent pour l'aider quand un épéiste prit la relève.

« Fuyez gamins ! »

Ace voulu crier qu'ils n'étaient pas des "gamins" et qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de se débrouiller tout seul quand Sabo l'arrêta.

« Pas le temps pour les disputes. »

Tous les quatre filèrent vers un endroit discret. Ace remarqua que Bon Clay avait repris sa forme normale.

« Plus simple pour passer discret. »

Il acquiesça. Les enfants trouvèrent une caisse dans laquelle ils se glissèrent.

« On agit comme des lâches ! » Se plaignit le grand brun.

« Quand tu seras capable d'abattre à toi seul un de ses hommes, on sortira. En attendant, tu restes là et on regarde le tour des évènements. » La remarque du blond ne lui plût pas, mais il avait raison. Sabo se tourna vers eux.

« Dans ces moments, il faut trouver le chef. Sans chef, ce ne sont que de pauvres idiots sans cervelle facilement manipulable. À votre avis, où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Au milieu du massacre à tuer des innocents ! » S'écria Luffy, recevant un coup de son frère brun.

« En sécurité loin d'ici a planifié les événements ! »

« Bien, Ace. Il faut donc sortir de la place et le seul être vivant sera celui que nous cherchons ! »

«J'ai rien compris ! Allons nous battre ! » Hurla Luffy, accompagné de son ami.

Deux montagnes se créèrent.

« Chut ! Vous allez nous faire repérer ! »

Sabo soupira. Même en Enfer, rien ne change, les idiots sont toujours idiots et les violents violents. Le blond ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il avait entendu un bruit. Il fit signe aux autres de se taire et se pencha pour mieux entendre.

« Plus que vingt minutes et notre Fuoco allumera l'incendie béni qui lavera notre ville des souillures ! » Les frères serrèrent leurs dents. « Il passera par où ? »

« La ruelle juste en face du "podium", que les hérétiques aient le temps de voir leurs fins arriver et supplier notre dieu de les pardonner. »

« Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de les brûler ! »

Des rires éclatèrent.

« Allons-y, je ne voudrais pas rater le spectacle ! »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

« Qui est le "Fuoco" ? » Murmura Sabo, voyant la fin du problème se pointer.

« Le "Fuoco" est le grand chef des disciples du soleil. Il équivaut à notre "Stello". Ensemble, ils gouvernent l'île. » Récita le possesseur du Mane Mane no Mi.

Sabo sourit.

« On a trouvé notre cible ! »

Il se tourna vers son auditoire.

« Vous allez vous rendre là-bas et attendre qu'un gars avec une flamme se pointe. Trouvez des alliés, on y arrivera jamais seuls. Quand il est le plus à découvert, vous tâcherez de l'emprisonner, il ne faut pas le tuer car il servira d'otage. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, soufflez la bougie, elle nous fera gagner du temps. »

« Et toi ? » Interrogea le chapeau de paille.

« Je vais détacher une partie des captifs, changer l'alcool en eau et je reviendrais avec le liquide inflammable. Petit, le vieillard attaché devant les autres est bien votre chef ? »

« O-Oui, il me semble... »

« Je t'accompagne ! »

« Non, Ace. Je te laisse les deux petits à protéger, ils ont besoin de toi. Je me dépêche, avec un peu de chance, je reviendrais avant l'attaque. »

Le prince des pirates semblait sceptique. Sabo lui souri, dévoilant sa dent manquante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais courir et me glisser entre les jambes des adultes ! Je ne prendrais pas de risque inutile, _moi_. Ne lâche pas Luffy des yeux, ce n'est pas le moment de le perdre. »

Le grand brun acquiesça avec un soupir.

« On se retrouve dans vingt minutes. Soit au rendez-vous, tu n'oserais pas faire pleurer Luffy une seconde fois ?! »

« Si je le faisais, tu viendrais m'arracher les oreilles en Enfer ! »

La discussion terminée, Sabo ouvrit légèrement le couvercle de leur caisse.

« Personne, on y va ! »

La troupe sortie. Sabo parti en courant raser les murs jusqu'à la réserve d'alcool. Ace se retourna, surveillant les plus jeunes puis parti dans la direction inverse du blond.

Après quelque pas, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas suivi. Au point de départ, Bon Clay essayait de discerner quelque chose. Luffy était près de lui et tiraillait sa manche pour capter son attention et rejoindre son frère. Brusquement, l'Okama partit en courant et se transforma en adulte. Luffy, pris au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps de le saisir et se précipita à sa poursuite. Ace jura et fila à sa suite.

La course se finissait droit dans la bataille. Luffy s'y engouffra sans se faire repérer. Ace, par contre, fut bloqué par un duel qui se plaça juste devant lui. Bon Clay n'était plus visible. Les bruits d'entrechoquement du fer résonnaient partout. Les cris se mélangeaient, créant des voix indistinctes et non localisables. La poussière volait en tout sens, parfois accompagnée de sang. Les combattants mettaient toutes leurs énergies dans leurs coups, il était question de vie ou de mort. Ici, un cri d'agonie, là la détente d'une arme à feu.

Au milieu, Luffy s'était arrêté, perdu. Ace ne put que remarquer avec effroi un grand costaud soulevant une gigantesque hache au-dessus de son frère. L'élastique ne l'avait pas remarqué, cherchant son ami. Ace n'arriverait pas à temps, il était beaucoup trop loin. Son cri ne fonderait jamais le vacarme assourdissant de la bataille pour alerter son frère. Son petit frère. Il avait promis de le protéger ! Il le perdrait comme ça ? Ce petit qui l'avait sourit, qui avait été là quand il en avait besoin ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il devait devenir le puissant Roi des pirates qu'il avait promis ! Il devait botter le cul de tous ses adultes qui avaient pourri leur enfance ! Il devait sillonner les mers, libres ! Son histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! La hache commença sa longue chute vers la gorge nue de son petit frère.

« LUFFYYYYYY ! »

Un souffle parcourut le champ de bataille. Le temps s'arrêta. Le tumulte s'éteignit. La hache fatale glissa des doigts de son manieur et se planta lourdement dans le sol, emportant deux cheveux de Luffy. D'autres armes suivirent. Puis des humains.

Ace repris sa respiration. Des gouttes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se précipita sur son cadet et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Les combattants à terre, Sabo pu voir la réaction de son jumeau. Il ne comprit pas très bien la situation, mais l'empressement de son frère n'était pas normal. Il repéra ensuite la hache enfoncée dans le sol près du plus jeune. Avec des pas mesurés, il s'approcha. Une fois à une bonne distance, il se rajouta dans l'embrassade fraternelle.

Luffy avait été étonné par la soudaine brise. Il s'était retourné pour voir d'où elle venait quand il avait senti un objet froid le frôler. Le bruit sourd d'un métal qui se plante dans le sol l'avait fait réaliser le danger. Il avait failli être décapité. Effrayé par l'idée, il s'était pétrifié. Les bras chauds de son frère l'avaient alors encerclé, lui rappelant qu'il était en vie. Il s'était mis à trembler et à pleurer. D'autres bras chauds vinrent se rajouter à ceux déjà présents. Luffy les agrippa très fort.

* * *

« Commandant ! C'était... »

« Oui ! _Le haki des rois !_ » L'homme-poisson se tourna dans la direction de la place principale. « Je vais voir ! Un groupe va chercher les gosses au nord et les autres au Sud ! On se retrouve sur la place publique ! »

* * *

Les trois frères étaient fortement accrochés les uns aux autres. Ils récupéraient de leurs émotions.

Le bruit d'une arme à feu déchiqueta le silence. Leurs attentions se tournèrent rapidement vers son origine. L'oncle, sa belle soeur évanouie dans les bras, venait de détourner le canon d'un revolver dirigé vers la fratrie. Un second coup et le responsable du coup de feu parti dans le décor.

Sabo s'aperçut ensuite des nombreux combattants qui se relevaient, remis de leur choc.

« Ace, c'est le moment où jamais. Le type qu'on attendait est sans protection ! »

Comprenant, le brun tapa le plus jeune qui cria.

« C'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour ma frousse. Allons-y, ton ami sait très bien se débrouiller. »

Acquiescent, les bruns partirent vers l'allée centrale. Le nombre d'attaquants avait diminué, mais n'était toujours pas nul. Évitant les corps jonchant le chemin, ils arrivèrent rapidement. Ace ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était le chef, il avait une longue barbe, une robe orange à flamme et une torche. Il restait encore trois hommes à ses côtés, sans compter ceux déjà occupés par un adversaire. Ace blasphéma. Il se retourna pour donner des indications à Luffy quand il vit Bon Clay, de retour, papoter tranquillement. Une veine apparue sur son front. Un Luffy lui suffisait amplement. Un métal frais toucha sa peau. Il s'apprêta à frapper l'agresseur quand il aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'Okama. Il lui tendait un poignard.

« Pour menacer, un couteau est plus terrifiant qu'une canne à pêche. »

L'orphelin acquiesça et prit l'arme qui lui était tendue. Il allait parler du problème des gardes quand le possesseur du Mane Mane no Mi l'interrompit.

« Tata, Luffy et moi allons faire une diversion ! »

Il en était hors de question ! S'ils tenaient compte de l'avis d'Ace, ils n'y seraient jamais allés. Dommage pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux petits foncèrent tête baissée dans les jambes des gardes. Bon Clay toucha sa joue gauche et se changea en un clone de Luffy. L'attention des gardes toute à eux, ils tirèrent leurs langues dans une synchronie parfaite. Ils partirent ensuite dans les jambes de l'oncle. Un garde du corps les poursuivit et disparut de la vue de ses compagnons. Les deux jeunes en profitèrent pour l'abandonner, se formant un chemin entre les jambes des guerriers. Bon Clay prit son apparence et enfila les vêtements tendus par Luffy, trouvés sur un blessé.

Ace réfléchissait. Le plan des plus jeunes avait échoué. Pire, le garde qu'ils avaient réussi à éloigner était de retour. Quoique... en y regardant de plus près, celui qui venait de revenir avait envoyé l'un des soldats restant ailleurs et semblait se disputer avec le dernier. Luffy était apparue derrière et planta fortement un couteau dans le pied du dernier, le clouant au sol. Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres du garde, alertant tous ceux des alentours ainsi que le Guo... Tuo... Luo... chef de l'armée du Soleil. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'élastique. Il était en danger. Une nouvelle fois.

Une explosion se propagea, accompagnée de fumée.

'Sabo !'

Une seule solution lui permettrait de sauver ses deux frères en même temps, c'était le moment où jamais...

Luffy s'était fait repérer. Il voulut profiter de l'explosion pour fuir, couvert par Bon-chan quand il remarqua qu'il était encerclé. Il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il recula en direction de son ami, apeuré par les lames tranchantes qui s'approchaient...

Sabo avait renversé l'alcool et un idiot de fumeur avait jeté sa cigarette pile sur la flaque formée. Le feu avait alors prit, remontant sa source et se répandit dans tous les tonneaux. Le blond avait juste eu le temps de remarquer la réserve de dynamite et de se jeter à terre. Heureusement, la réserve était à la taille de l'affrontement qu'il y avait, petit donc. L'émotion de l'explosion passée, il remarqua certaines victimes de cette dernière avancer vers lui. L'entrée de la bataille était bloquée par les combattants et la sortie par l'incendie... En résumé, Sabo n'avait aucune idée de quelle manière il allait se sortir de cette situation...

Les hommes s'approchaient du blond et sortaient leurs armes à feu. De la même manière, au centre du champ de bataille, Luffy et Bon Clay voyaient leurs fins...

« LE PREMIER QUI BOUGE SIGNE LA CONDAMNATION À MORT DE SON CHEF ! »

Le monde se figea. Les rescapés se tournèrent vers le centre de la bataille. Tremblant, les deux petits maudits contemplèrent leur sauveur.

Au milieu des corps, Ace se tenait debout. Son bras gauche étranglait un vieillard livide. Du droit, il tenait le poignard de Bon Clay sur sa trachée, dégoulinante de sang.

« Bien. Il semblerait que j'aurais peut-être une raison de l'épargner finalement. »

Le mélange de sa voix grave et de ses yeux déterminés ainsi que le détournement de la phrase traditionnelle glaça le sang de l'auditoire.

Personne n'osait bouger, ni respirer.

Le Fuoco fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! CE N'EST QU'UN VULGAIRE GAMIN ! TIREZ ! »

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Des hommes lui obéirent, sans vraiment prendre la peine de viser.

Luffy agrippa l'un des combattants par le bras et se projeta grâce à son élasticité entre les balles et son aîné. L'efficacité de son fruit n'était pas encore assurée, n'ayant jamais été testée.

Il faut bien une première fois.

Le chapeau de paille ferma les yeux, croyant au pouvoir de son fruit. Il sentit les plombs toucher sa peau et l'étirer. Il craignit que les projectiles ne le transpercent, mais sa peau se rétracta, inversant la ligne de mire des balles.

Retour à l'envoyeur.

Cinq hommes s'écroulèrent, une balle dans les bras ou dans les jambes.

Ace, soulagé de la tournure des évènements, resserra son coude et sa lame sur sa victime. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son otage et susurra.

« Tu as deux secondes pour dire à tes hommes de quitter l'île. Sinon tu ne reverras plus jamais le soleil. »

Le vieillard passa au vert. Ses yeux exprimaient de la terreur.

« P-Partez ! V-Vite ! Je v-vous l'ordonne ! Q-Quittez l'île ! »

Les fils du soleil se regardèrent. C'était le moment où jamais pour un coup d'État, ils en avaient marre de ce vieillard.

« À votre place, je suivrais son conseil. »

Traînant un tonneau, Sabo se plaça devant l'auditoire, devant Ace et à côté de Luffy. Il posa le tonneau droit et sourit au public, dévoilant son éternelle dent manquante.

« Savez-vous ce qu'i l'intérieur ? »

Personne ne répondit. Un homme accouru, un sabre à la main pour trancher le fugueur. Un coup dans les jambes puis un autre dans le ventre le calma. Il s'étala à terre.

« Écoutez jusqu'au bout quand on vous parle ! Quel mal élevé ! » Critiqua l'oncle, un pied sur sa victime.

« Merci Tante. »

« Je t'en pris, mon chou. Continu. »

L'ancien noble sortit un marteau. Il donna un petit coup sur le couvercle du tonneau, créant une brèche. Il le renversa ensuite afin qu'il déverse son contenu sur le sol. Le liquide coula jusqu'à rejoindre une autre flaque reliée à des traînées entourant toute la place.

« Nous remercions le propriétaire de l'épicerie d'en face pour ses bidons d'huile. Nous remercions également les crétins d'organisateurs qui ont mis de la dynamite partout. Et pour finir... » Il se retourna, avança jusqu'au pied du Fuoco « nous remercions... » Il se pencha par terre « ...votre chef... » Il se releva et fit un demi-tour à cent quatre-vingts degrés, dévoilant une torche « ... pour sa flamme ! »

Il porta le feu au-dessus du tonneau.

« T-Tu n'oserait pas... » Bégaya un spectateur.

« Oh que si ! »

Et il lâcha l'étincelle.

Les combattants les plus intelligents firent demi-tour en vitesse.

« LA PLACE VA EXPLOSER ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes prirent la fuite. La mare s'enflamma, suivit par la traînée d'huile. La zone fut une fois encore assaillie de cris, mais uniquement de peur cette fois-ci. Les partisans du soleil étaient au courant pour la dynamite et les autres n'étaient pas venus volontairement. Certains courageux tentaient tout de même de sauver leurs compagnons tombés sur le champ de bataille.

L'embrasement s'arrêta à quelques pas des dynamites, séparés par un cours d'eau.

Ace soupira. Sabo éclata de rire. Luffy n'avait rien compris et demandait si c'était pour bientôt le repas.

« Dès qu'on aura éteint le feu, Luffy. » Répondit Sabo.

Des braillements d'agonie se firent entendre.

« Tu devrais le lâcher Ace. »

Le brun regarda son jumeau avec un point d'interrogation. Le blond pointa alors le poids qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Ah. »

L'orphelin ouvrit les bras, libérant le vieillard.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Ace leva la tête et Sabo se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec... un homme-poisson.

« Namur ? » Reconnu le blond. Il avait appris les noms, primes et compétences de tous les commandants plus ceux du Capitaine. Les informations pourraient s'avérer utiles.

Le nouveau venu hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait raison. Ace fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

L'adulte regarda l'enfant.

« Depuis "le premier qui bouge signe la condamnation à mort de son chef". Je vous aurais bien aidé, mais vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés seuls. Bravo. »

Il était au courant pour le fruit de Luffy, en conclut le fils de Roger. Son expression était déchiffrable puisque l'hybride continua.

« On en parlera plus tard, vous avez bien mérité un repas. »

Luffy sauta de joie et fonça sur lui à cette annonce.

« MANGER ! »

« Vous êtes un ami des enfants ? » Interrogea l'Okama adulte. « Venez donc faire la fête avec nous à la maison ! »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, il attrapa le commandant et le tira sur le chemin de retour, suivi des quatre enfants.

« Attendez, il faut que j'attende mes hommes, on a rendez-vous sur la place. »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Mon frère s'en charge ! Pas vrai frérot ? »

"Frérot" secoua sa tête en tout sens pour signaler son désaccord et fut, une fois de plus, complètement ignoré.

Au loin, un petit garçon caché les regardait s'éloigner.

* * *

Dans la maison des Okama, la fête était à son comble.

Namur soupira sur sa chaise. Le père s'approcha.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune homme ? »

L'homme-poisson leva ses yeux vers lui.

« On va devoir rester bloqué sur cette île une semaine ! Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour nous occuper des enfants. Ou... » Luffy renversa une caisse d'alcool « ...pour payer leurs dégâts. »

L'humain s'assit.

« Si vous parlez de la tempête, il existe un moyen de la contourner. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Oui, il faut prendre un courant marin au Sud-Est de l'île. Avec lui, n'importe quelle barque arrive sans problème dans l'océan, par contre, pour se diriger après... »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Mes hommes et moi prendrons le relais. Vous pourriez nous le montrer, disons... demain matin ? »

« Hein ? Oui, sans problème. »

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le centre de la pièce où dansait le trio de danse classique. Le père finit son verre, triste qu'il soit si petit.

Le huitième commandant se remémora les évènements avant de se retourner vers son voisin.

« Savez-vous qui était à l'origine du haki de tout à l'heure ? »

Le père le regarda de travers.

« La brise de vent si vous préférez. »

Rien à faire. Cet homme n'en savait rien. Un puissant haki voudrait signifier un puissant guerrier, or, il n'avait rien vu de tel sur le champ de bataille. Il fera tout de même un rapport à son Père pour la forme.

La "tante" de la maison vint lui proposer un verre. Namur refusa, sachant qu'il était déjà responsable de huit bourrés et trois fauteurs de trouble. Largement suffisant pour qui que ce soit.

« À propos de la "brise", c'est le grand brun qui en était responsable. »

« Ace ?! » Comprit avec effarement le chef de flotte.

L'Okama ne répondit pas, il était reparti danser avec son neveu.

* * *

Dans une salle sombre, trèèèèèèèès sombre.

« Chef ! On les a trouvés ! On les a trouvés ! »

Un homme (eh oui, encore, y a que ça !) au visage imperceptible se tourna vers la porte.

« Comment ? Qui avez-vous trouvé ? »

L'homme, ayant une proche affiliation avec une poule, sortit un journal.

« Les gosses de l'avis de recherche ! On pourrait en avoir pour dix millions de Berry ! »

« Dix millions de Berry ?! Lance des troupes à leurs recherches ! Voilà qui nous ferait beaucoup d'argent facilement ! »

* * *

FINI ! Alors, ça vous a plût ? Ne faites pas pareil à la maison ! Mais si je doute qu'il y ait un guerre de religion en plein milieu de votre salon…

Ps : J'ai tout inventé pour la brigantine (sauf le nom), au contraire de Yagi, je sais pas comment s'appelle cette chèvre… Et vous trouvez pas que ces enfants sont tchités ?

Bref, j'ai trouvé un super truc ! Si vous me laissez des commentaires sur ce que vous avez aimé et détesté, je pourrais m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre ! Ce serait pas trop top ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Eh OUI ! Je suis capable de m'améliorer ! Je te vois avec tes yeux qui brille et ton sourire moqueur ! Laisse un commentaire et je te montrerais !


	6. Les boîteux

**J'AI RÉUSSIT ! J'AI BOUCLÉ LE CHAPITRE ! À la base, je devais le couper en deux mais je n'aie pas trouvé d'endroit propice pour le faire...**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour votre soutient ! C'est lui qui m'a encouragé et permis de le finir si tôt ! (Oui, deux mois plus tard, c'est tôt ! Commencez pas à chipoter !) Qui aurait cru que je mettrais enfin le point final de ce chapitre~**

**Disclamer ! Ce chapitre m'appartient ! Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué... Tous les personnages inutiles et sans noms potables sont à moi ! Le reste revient à Oda-sensei ! Ce qui fait beaucoup quand on y pense... Il me semble que c'est tout... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Moby Dick hésitait entre inquiétude et fête.

Fête pour le calme et le cadeau divin de l'absence de trois démons, pour une semaine entière de surcroît ! Les moustachus avaient déjà sorti l'alcool avec l'aide de la septième division tandis que les cuisiniers profitaient d'un repos bien mérité.

Inquiétude car des questions se bousculaient dans la tête des plus raisonnables; les gosses étaient-ils bien sur l'île ? Aucun malheur ne leur était-il arrivé avant que Namur ne les retrouve ? Arrivera-t-il à gérer ses aimants à problème ? De leur côté, les moustachus assuraient qu'ils étaient largement capables de sauver leurs peaux.

En tout cas, Titi et Grominet en avaient pris pour leur grade : un mois seuls à la plonge, autant dire qu'ils regrettaient amèrement de s'être fait jouer par les frères !

Ainsi, en cette journée ensoleillée, tout s'annonçait heureux jusqu'à...

« BARQUE À TRIBORD ! LE HUITIÈME COMMANDANT EST DE RETOUR ! »

Toutes les têtes se levèrent à cette annonce. Un groupement se fit en dessous de la tour de guet, venu aux nouvelles. Dans la furie générale, un cuisinier posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

« Les petits sont-ils avec lui ? »

Un silence anxieux prit place, reflétant l'état moral des troupes en attendant la réponse.

Le guetteur ajusta sa longue vue. Il prit soin de vérifier que les trois points surexcités étaient bien à eux avant de lancer la bombe.

« Oui. »

D'un coup, tout le navire s'anima. Les cuisiniers retournèrent précipitamment aux fourneaux, les hommes d'équipage planquèrent leurs possessions, les infirmières préparèrent les désinfectants et les bandages pendant que les commandants se réunissaient devant le fauteuil de leur père.

Divers pirates revinrent plus tard sur le pont (après avoir pris leurs précautions) accueillir leurs protégés, loin des moustachus et de la septième flotte qui débouteillaient leurs caisses d'alcool et les vidaient dans un désespoir partagé.

Un pirate jeta une échelle pour les nouveaux arrivants.

La première main à saisir le rebord du navire fut celle d'un enfant. Les pirates découvrirent sans surprise qu'elle appartenait à Ace, suivi de Luffy puis de Sabo. Les trois frères se dépoussiérèrent, laissant des pirates effarés face à un spectacle horrible.

Les trois frères étaient couverts de poussière, de sang et d'égratignures. Le tee-shirt d'Ace ne tenait qu'à un fil, accompagné d'un short fendillé sur le côté. Le haut de Luffy était brûlé sur les bords et déchiré par moment, contrastant avec son bas qu'on devinait trempé d'alcool sous la couche de suie et de sang. Sabo semblait le plus épargné, seule une de ses manches était manquante, tout comme la jambe de son pantalon opposée.

Devant ce spectacle, Joz s'évanouit, Speed Jiru accourut chercher les infirmières, Kingdew s'en voulut pour avoir manqué à son devoir et abandonné ses responsabilités ou, en d'autres termes, les enfants, Blamenco sorti du saké et bu à la santé de leurs "petits combattants", vite rejoint par Vista et Blenheim séduis par l'alcool. Curiel s'assit à côté de Fossa qui admirait un Thatch livide près des deux commandants aux genres douteux troublés. Atmos déduisit que "les sales gosses ont encore dû chercher la merde et l'ont trouvé !", Rakuyou était tenté par l'alcool mais décida de se statufier, laissant sa mâchoire pendre jusqu'au sol.

Le chef des cuisines s'apprêtait à demander des explications quand la fratrie se retourna.

« Alors, vous le montez où on doit redescendre le chercher ?! » Interrogea le moins social.

« C'est bon, on arrive... » répondit un des hommes poissons « mais c'est bien la dernière fois qu'on consent à un souhait de Luffy ! »

Ceci dit, un gigantesque poisson atterrit sur le pont. Rakuyou partit en fumée devant cette surprise... attendue. Si guerre il y a eu, trois gosses de choqués il a manqué. Tout souriant malgré son état lamentable, le plus jeune brun fonça sur les jambes de Thatch.

« J'ai faim ! Tu peux me le faire cuire ? »

Le commandant resta figé un instant, laissant la phrase monter à son cerveau. Ace se tourna vers eux.

« Luffy ! Tu ne dois pas demander d'aide ! Si tu veux quelque chose, fais-le toi-même ! » 'ou demande-le nous' s'abstient-il de rajouter.

« Mais Ace, les cuisiniers nous ont interdit de pénétrer dans la cuisine ! »

« Sais-tu au moins ce que signifie "pénétrer" ? »

Le cadet prit une minute de réflexions (ou de ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour lui) avant de reprendre un sourire idiot.

« Non ! »

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème ! »

Thatch devint plus blanc que la nouvelle grande voile. Sans attendre, il fit signe à des cuisiniers de s'occuper du poisson avant que leur cuisine ne parte en cendre.

Après tout ce remue-ménage et les tentatives infructueuses de Speed Jiru pour refaire prendre connaissance à Joz, Namur apparu enfin derrière les enfants. Il paraissait exténué et se permit même un soupir. Cela fait, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant devant le fauteuil de son capitaine qui s'était abstenu du moindre changement de comportement.

Les frères étaient trop préoccupés à s'appartenir leur butin de chasse pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Père. »

« Bon retour, Namur. »

« Merci, Père. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas faire un rapport complet de la situation, les frères refusent de me raconter ce qui s'est passé avant mon arrivé. Enfin, Sabo et Ace, ce que raconte Luffy et son nouvel ami est incompréhensible... » Haruta lui tendit un verre que l'hybride but d'une traite « Quand je suis arrivé, une guerre de religion avait déjà éclaté. »

Toute l'audience se tourna vers la fratrie. Luffy était subjugué par l'intérêt d'un clou tordu pendant que ses frères se partageaient le journal. Eux, en plein milieu d'une guerre ? Impossible. Ils avaient dû trouver une quelconque cachette ou s'être perdus dans une forêt alentour pendant l'évènement. Ce furent les seules explications rationnelles trouvées par les cerveaux de l'équipage. D'autres attendaient la fin de l'histoire pour lever leur verre et avoir un prétexte pour faire la fête. Les derniers demandaient en larme comment ses fichus gosses avaient survécu et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le mériter.

« La place publique était pleine de poussière et de sang. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà tombées et un bon paquet promettait de les rejoindre. Enfin, jusqu'à... » Namur fit un temps d'arrêt afin de s'assurer de l'attention générale « ...ce qu'Ace prenne le chef des attaquants en otage. »

À nouveau, toutes les personnes présentes purent admirer un Ace occuper à écrire qui-sait-quoi sur le ventre de son cadet assoupi. Haruta se figea avant de sauter de joie, l'aîné brun était donc un bon stratège s'il le voulait ! Dommage qu'il ne le veille pas plus souvent... Izou posa sa main sur son épaule et regarda fixement le douzième commandant, 'tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, il doit s'agir d'un coup de chance'. Le moral de l'androgyne baissa soudainement. Fossa s'offrit un personne-n'a-prit-la-peine-de-compter cigare pour féliciter l'intelligence du fils de Roger. Excuse partagée par Blamenco pour s'ouvrir un sac de biscuits et Vista pour une "petite" bouteille. Quant aux autres, ils étaient partagés. Certains pensaient que le petit brun en était amplement capable et d'autres (les infirmières principalement) trouvaient qu'un bout de chou si mignon n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, Namur avait dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« La situation semblait pencher en sa faveur jusqu'à ce qu'une idée de coup d'État inverse la tendance. » Une bande de joyeux larcins s'assit au premier rang, passionnée par l'histoire. Ils poussèrent des "Oh" d'étonnement à l'annonce. Curiel trouvait que le rapport se transformait en histoire pour enfants avec trois protagonistes qui se fichaient complètement d'être en vedette. Atmos s'en fichait, il connaissait déjà la fin, "les enfants s'échappèrent et vécurent heureux en cassant les pieds au monde entier jusqu'à leurs morts".Vista attendait la suite, impatient de savoir à quel point la chance des frères était forte. Blenheim avait peur, il craignait que les enfants ne s'en sortent pas, il ne les appréciait pas énormément mais n'allait pas non plus souhaiter leurs repos éternels !

Namur hésita un instant, fixant les frères avant de continuer.

« Puis Sabo est arrivé avec un tonneau d'huile, menaçant de faire exploser la place grâce aux dynamites éparpillées un peu partout. »

Nouvel étonnement de l'équipage, Luffy était toujours occupé à dormir tandis que ses aînés gribouillaient sur des feuilles. Sur des feuilles ! Kingdew était au bonheur suprême, les garçons avaient enfin compris l'utilité du papier ! Les infirmières voulaient contester à haute voix sauf que Namur ne leur en laissa pas la joie.

« Il a lâché une étincelle et toutes les traînées d'huile se sont enflammées. Les ennemis n'ont pas attendu avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. »

Des verres se levèrent en l'honneur des petits combattants à côté d'infirmières estomaquées. Atmos se demandait s'ils pourraient enfin faire quelque chose des sales gosses ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une illusion comme ils aiment bien en faire. Speed Jiru félicita les aînés qui lui fourrèrent un papier dans les mains. Étonné, il regarda les frères en distribuer à tout l'attroupement, de simples bouts de papier pour le commun des mortels et des feuilles pliées en deux pour les commandants et le capitaine.

Thatch fut le premier à en lire le titre.

« Faire-part de décès. »

Les hommes d'équipage blanchirent et s'approchèrent de leurs supérieurs pour mieux apercevoir les grands bouts de papier. Laissant ses hommes regarder par-dessus son épaule, Thatch continua.

« Portgas D Ace et Portgas D Sabo ont l'extrême tristesse de vous annoncer que Vendredi 17 Juillet, 11 ans après le commencement de l'air des pirates, à 18 heures 34 et 42 secondes, la dignité de Monkey D Luffy, entrant dans sa neuvième année, est décédée. Elle gît pour l'éternité à la vingt-quatrième porte, rue des Lilas, deux centimètres au sud du grand fauteuil de la salle à manger. Pour ceux qui souhaitent lui adresser un dernier hommage, Bon Clay, dont la dignité repose pour toujours à ses côtés, est prédisposé à fournir un sol sur les lieux pour demeurer. Pour cela, appelez son escargotphone. »

Les commandants se figèrent à l'écoute du texte. Un pirate quelconque compara les quelques mots de papier avec ceux de ses supérieurs.

« Ah, nous, on a que l'adresse ! » Comprit-il.

« Chic ! On va pouvoir lui rendre hommage ! » Rajouta un autre, soutenu par ses camarades.

Atmos se questionna un instant sur le niveau mental de ses troupes. Son inquiétude disparue vite en se souvenant de la présence de Blenheim à son grade; même bêtes, ils ont un avenir.

« Vous avez le même nom, Sabo, Ace ? » Demanda Vista, attirant l'attention des susnommés. La question n'intéressant que très peu le brun, il préféra explorer sa narine droite avec toute son attention. Fidèle à lui-même, le blond s'arma de son sourire (Luffy avait dû le contaminer) et répondit honnêtement.

« Non ! Mais comme je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mon nom de naissance, Ace me prête le sien ! En plus, on est frère donc sa paraît logique ! Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi le refiler à Luffy... » Sabo se perdit dans ses pensées, réfléchissant profondément.

Izou devint vert après son explication. Les noms de familles, comme leur nom l'indique, ont une raison bien précise d'exister ! Entre autres, permettre de retracer l'arbre généalogique du propriétaire, mais si chacun pique le nom de son voisin, il n'y a plus d'utilité !

« Pourquoi n'en inventez-vous pas un nouveau ? »

« Parce que je suis redevable à son ancien porteur ! » Clama fièrement Ace.

Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être redevable à qui que ce soit. Haruta voulut demander des éclaircissements mais Blenheim la coupa.

« C'est quoi le numéro du den den mushi de... » le commandant plissa ses yeux et fixa son papier « D... B... Bo... Bon... Ch...

\- Bon Clay » Coupa le fils de Roger qui en avait marre d'attendre. « Aucune idée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait un escargotphone... »

Le neuvième commandant, un escargot dans la main, regarda perdu les frères.

« Mais comment je fais pour réserver un sol ? »

L'ancien noble se plia de rire au sol, toujours agréablement surpris par le niveau d'intelligence de certains pirates. Ace mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour rester classe malgré la coloration de ses joues qui trahissait son état d'esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Blenheim, » Rassura Blamenco « il y aura toujours une place sur le dallage pour toi. »

Le barbu sembla rassuré, laissant son camarade être assailli par des hommes d'équipage demandant sérieusement ou ironiquement s'il y en aurait aussi pour eux. Le tumulte réveilla Luffy qui somnola jusqu'au rassemblement, il attrapa la première étoffe qui lui passa sous le nez et demanda ensommeillé.

« Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plaît ? J'essaye de dormir. »

Au loin, un blond sauta de joie, ses innombrables leçons de politesse ayant enfin portées leurs fruits.

Une main levée pour attraper le linge et une autre occupée à se frotter l'oeil, l'élastique dévoilait des inscriptions sur son torse. Attirés par le nouveau centre d'intérêt, les pirates formèrent un demi-cercle autour du petit garçon afin que chacun puisse lire l'inscription.

« Je recherche mon cerveau, si vous l'avez rencontré, passez lui le bonjour. »

Les plus vifs d'esprit rigolèrent et l'un d'entre eux posa sa main sur le petit brun.

« Ne t'en fais pas, notre neuvième commandant ne l'a jamais revu et il se porte à merveille ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire parcourut les rangs, entrecoupé de phrases des plus bêtes.

« Il n'a jamais revu qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu sais toi à quoi il ressemble son cerveau ? »

« S'il fait nuit, on lui passe quand même le bonjour ou on le change en bonsoir ? »

Namur suivit silencieusement son père dans sa cabine, passant inaperçu de ses hommes et aidé par la dispersion des autres chefs de flottes.

« En tout cas, la guerre les a salement amochés ! » Remarqua un pirate.

« Ce n'est pas la guerre qui les a mis dans cet état, contredit un homme-poisson, c'est leurs propres disputes. »

* * *

Calmement et sans bruit, le chef de la division des hommes poissons referma une grande porte en sapin. Quand le grincement des gonds cessa, il se tourna vers l'immense lit de la salle et s'en approcha, révélant une gigantesque figure s'y logeant. Barbe Blanche fit signe à son fils de prendre un siège, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, surveiller les trois boules d'énergie était la plus épuisante mission qu'il avait reçue à ce jour.

« Guragurara ! Alors, mon fils, qui a-t-il de si secret pour que tu ne puisses même pas m'en parler devant tes frères ? »

Namur devint nerveux et avala sa salive, il s'était déjà décidé à raconter toute l'histoire à son père et à lui laisser le choix du secret ou non au sein de l'équipage, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ses gestes le trahiraient au point que son père s'en rende compte, il pourrait alors en être autant pour ses frères qui s'en sentirait blessés...

« Ne t'en fais pas fils, parle, je t'écoute. »

Rassuré par les propos de son père, Namur raconta les morceaux manquants, la sensation du haki des rois dont le propriétaire restait indéterminé malgré les paroles d'un certain Okama et le fruit de Luffy. L'empereur resta de marbre pendant toute l'histoire et posa sa coupe à la fin.

« Je vois. Si les morveux veulent garder le fruit du démon secret, c'est leur choix. Va chercher tes frères commandants, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. »

L'hybride pencha sa tête sur le côté comme pour demander de quoi il s'agissait mais la voix du plus vieux sous-entendait la fin de la conversation. Elle ne put néanmoins pas empêcher la descendance de demander à son géniteur.

« Tu savais pour le cadet. »

Un sourire lui répondit alors qu'il quittait la salle.

* * *

Serpillaire 2 (car oui, non contant de lui donner un surnom pourri, les sales gosses ne pouvaient pas lui en donner un nouveau, il devait recycler les anciens !) était prêt à affronter sa mort.

Pour comprendre, il faudrait revenir quatre jours plus tôt, ou, le jour où Barbe Blanche s'était décidé à entraîner les enfants. Trois raisons avaient décidé l'empereur : la première, et la plus évoquée hors du navire, les gamins avaient du talent. Pour cela, il suffisait de voir les nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient gagnées (deux c'est pas mal pour des enfants de huit et onze ans). La deuxième, celle qui excusait leur jeune âge, ils avaient un don pour les problèmes, or, qui dit problème dit ennuies avec des gens forts, plus perte des protecteurs, dans ce cas, pour survivre, ils n'auraient qu'eux (car oui, malgré le nombre de fois qu'ils perdent les pirates partout, eux ne se séparent jamais ! Si ce n'est pas une preuve de mauvaise volonté !) et, troisième raison, la plus puissante au sein du navire bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été formulée à voix haute, cela permet de les occuper et d'éviter les blagues/catastrophes/destructions des frères. Le tout additionné, impossible de trouver qui que ce soit opposé à l'idée ! Quoi que, de toute manière, personne n'aurait jamais été opposé à une décision de Barbe Blanche sur son propre navire, mais gardons cela pour donner une meilleure impression de l'équipage.

Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Le paradis vint même leur rendre visite sous forme de corvée; un pirate était chargé chaque matin de réveiller les marmots. Traduction : chaque matin l'un de vous pourra se faire le plaisir de gâcher un merveilleux rêve à chacune des trois horreurs pour se venger !  
Bien évidemment, tout le monde s'était jeté sur l'occasion. Enfin, tout le monde sauf les commandants. Là, l'Éden paraissait suspect. Rajoutez maintenant une liste des volontaires _signée_. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche.

Mais Serpillère 2 et un paquet d'autres idiots, trop heureux de la nouvelle, signèrent sans réfléchir, voyant leur vengeance arriver à grands pas.

Le premier candidat (celui qui avait été le plus proche de la feuille le jour J) avait parfaitement réussi son travail. Armé d'ustensile de cuisine, il avait réveillé tout le navire. Son excuse : "Je voulais être sûr que ses chers petits au sommeil si lourd à leur âge soient à l'heure à leur première leçon", elle fonctionna pour le vacarme. Par contre, il eut beaucoup moins d'idée pour excuser le seau d'eau sale au-dessus de la porte. Deux semaines de corvée de nettoyage. Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se vanter d'avoir été le premier à se battre contre la tyrannie. Peu sont d'ailleurs au courant que le seau était en réalité retomber sur son poseur grâce à la vigilance des aînés et la chance du cadet. Ce n'était pas un point important.

Le deuxième, un type de la septième division, avait eu moins de chance. Les frères, ayant compris le principe de leur réveil-matin, avaient collé un Impact-Dial trouvé dans les affaires de Curiel sur une caisse. Ainsi, en ouvrant la porte, le pirate avait enclenché le coquillage, se prenant la porte poussée par l'explosion dans la figure. Il fut retrouvé six heures plus tard, à soixante mètres du lieu du crime, planté dans des cactus.

Et maintenant, c'était son tour. Il avait rédigé son testament, avait donné un costume à son voisin de lit pour qu'il l'enfile sur son cadavre, avait, comme lui avait dit sa mère, enfilé des sous-vêtements propres, et, bien sûr, il avait laissé une lettre de dénonciation pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur l'identité de ses assassins. Tout semblait parfait, il pouvait mourir tranquille.

Savourant sa dernière respiration, il ouvrit la porte vers sa mort...

«Clic»

La porte avait poussé une corde tendue juste derrière, la resserrant autour de la détente d'une arbalète, décochant une flèche. La flèche se planta dans une autre corde qui, elle, retenait une gigantesque hache. La corde tranchée, l'arme blanche pivota grâce sa deuxième accroche, une chaîne en acier accroché au plafond et qui se planta à un cheveu du pirate.

Serpillaire 2 regretta d'avoir pris cette profession, il aurait dû écouter sa mère et garder des chèvres dans la montagne ! Hésitant entre hurler ou s'évanouir en silence, il finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur puis poussa son dernier souffle.

Ignorant le nouveau cadavre qui jonchait le parquet, les trois frères partirent en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

Marco avait quitté le navire principal depuis dix jours. Dix jours, pour une mission, c'était réellement court, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait à aucun changement. Ou du moins, pas de la taille de celui qui l'accueillit, lui et sa flotte.

Revenant tranquillement, ils avaient abordé la Moby Dick. C'est là que les pirates avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait, quand personne n'était venu les accueillir. Un de ses hommes proposa l'excuse d'une attaque, excuse réfutée par l'état impeccable du bateau.

Inquiet, le premier commandant avait sauté à bord pour ne voir... personne. Les choses commençaient sérieusement à le tracasser. Il prit trois hommes avec lui et imposa aux autres de rester sur le navire secondaire. Avançant doucement et sans bruit, il s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

Le spectacle qu'elle lui offrit n'améliora pas son état d'esprit. Toutes les casseroles, couverts, poêles, bols, verres et assiettes étaient éparpillés sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan l'avait ravagé. Un de ses subalternes des plus téméraires s'approcha d'un placard, posa sa main sur la poignée et tira doucement. Contre toute attente, la porte lui résista. Étonné, mais pas le moins effrayé, le trentenaire réitéra son geste avec plus de puissance. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, sans pour autant cesser de lutter.

« MAIS TU NE VOIS PAS QUE C'EST OCCUPÉ ?! »

Surpris, le pirate lâcha la poignée et tomba en arrière. La porte se ferma d'elle-même.

Son commandant s'approcha, tout aussi étonné que son subalterne bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Utilisant son haki, il découvrit alors tous les cuisiniers planqués dans les placards, s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué les idiots planqués derrière les rideaux malgré leurs pâles efforts pour fondre leurs chaussures dans le sol (il devra d'ailleurs leurs expliquer que mettre leurs chaussures dans des boîtes ne fonctionne pas, pas plus que de se lever sur une chaise ou un tabouret !) ni même le type déguisé en lampadaire !

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le comportement idiot de ses coéquipiers, il s'approcha du lampadaire.

« Oy, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Le lampadaire recula d'un pas et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

« Désoler, je ne suis qu'un lampadaire, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Le premier commandant ayant perdu sa patience à cause des évènements précédents frappa durement le mur derrière le pirate costumé.

Effrayé par le bruit, le moins gradé souleva son verre teinté pour voir à qui il avait à faire. Il reconnut immédiatement son supérieur et blanchit avant de se mettre au garde à vous.

« Trois éléments indéterminés ont élu domicile sur le navire, commandant. Ils se sont attiré des ennuis, mais ont démontré une capacité à sauver leurs peaux. Père à donc décidé de les entraîner. En ce moment, Atmos s'en occupe, mais il a une légère tendance à requérir notre aide pour montrer les différentes attaques et défenses. Or, peu d'entre nous étant enclin à finir l'année à l'hôpital, nous faisons profil bas, commandant. »

Son discours terminé, le subalterne rabaissa sa visière et tenta de se fondre dans le décor. Il faudra qu'il écrive une lettre au troisième commandant pour demander que les murs de la cuisine soient repeints car la couleur foncée de son déguisement dénotait avec le beige pâle des murs.

Marco hésitait entre associer les "trois éléments indéterminés" et les trois gosses qu'il avait repêchés avant son départ. Décidant qu'au fond, la question n'avait pas d'importance, il envoya un homme rassurer sa flotte et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur avec l'espoir d'y trouver ses compagnons de grade. En chemin, il rencontra une araignée géante qui installait ses fils dans le couloir, un gigantesque escargotphone qui veillait sur ses "petits" et un poisson emmêlé dans des cordes de pêches.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?! »

Habitué aux excentricités des hors la loi, il évita les obstacles jusqu'à atteindre la porte convoitée. Il se fit tout de même une note mentale de faire attention aux "affections" de l'équipage, ayant résulté un pauvre porte-manteau qui soutenait une altère de cent kilos, don de ses chers frères.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le phénix s'immobilisa. Devant lui se déroulait l'environnement d'une forêt. Entre pissenlits, roses, lilas, arbres, feuilles et même brins d'herbe à taille humaine, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il referma la porte, non sans penser que ce devait être l'œuvre de la seizième flotte qui avait au moins le mérite d'être soudée dans l'adversité.

La situation devenait grave, il fallait qu'il en parle à son père. Une statue grecque, un cadavre et une brouette plus tard, Marco sortit du dédale de couloirs. Il rencontra un balai qui cherchait son seau avant de tourner pour tomber sur son père... avec une pyramide humaine comme repose-pieds ! Son grand sourire satisfait fit comprendre à son second qu'il n'interviendrait pas.

Consterné, le blond fit demi-tour. Il se retrouva face à une allée remplie de banc. Il hésita à s'y asseoir, mais eut pitié pour les pauvres types, autant ceux qui restaient droits comme des piquets à l'horizontal que ceux qui les soutenaient en position assise. De loin, il aperçut Blamenco, un sandwich à la main, qui prenait un malin plaisir à _tous_ les essayer.

Décidant que sa mission avait été épuisante, et aidé par le bordel à bord, il décida de partir se coucher.

Dans le couloir, un homme panneaux affichait "attention à la marche" près d'un ami qui, plié en quatre, faisait ladite marche. Mais le réel moment où le maudit se félicita pour sa décision fut lorsqu'il rencontra le chemin du second de Blenheim, quand tu rencontres un type peint en rouge et blanc qui se tient les pieds pour se faire passer pour une bouée de secours, il est toujours temps d'aller se coucher !

* * *

Marco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Au début, il avait très bien réussi à s'endormir mais des décharges de haki par ci, des coups par là et des cris pour améliorer le tout l'avaient réveillé et l'empêchait dorénavant de fermer l'oeil.

Encore cinq minutes. Encore cinq minutes et s'il ne s'endormait pas, il irait faire sa paperasse !

Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Le blond sentait les bras de Morphée…

« Toc Toc »

« Marco ? »

Le premier commandant allait commettre un meurtre. Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thatch ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Rien, c'était juste pour te prévenir que le repas était prêt. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou il n'y aura plus rien ! »

Suivant le conseil de son ami, le phénix attrapa ses chaussures, se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner, ce qui faillit lamentablement et suivit son frère vers la cuisine. Il s'empara rapidement d'un plateau, deux-trois bricoles et passa dans le réfectoire. Il marcha devant quelques pirates qui n'avaient pas réussi à se débarrasser de leurs maquillages.

Légèrement ensommeillé, il s'installa à la table des commandants où trois mioches avaient également élu domicile. L'ambiance laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une normalité alors il n'y fit pas plus attention. Il remarqua vaguement que tous les hommes des flottes de ses frères semblaient fatigués et sur les nerfs.

Enfin, peu importait, il souleva sa fourchette et la planta dans son poisson.

« ACE ! SABO ! LUFFY ! »

Izou entra en trombe dans la salle. Il se planta juste devant les mômes et posa durement un Audio-Dial.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce sur cela fichait dans ma cabine ?! » Siffla entre ses dents le commandant.

Les trois frères jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à leur nourriture.

« Pendant que vous y êtes, fit doucement Fossa, expliquez aussi celui-ci. »

Il sortit un autre Audio-Dial de sa poche, suivit par les autres commandants. Leurs états étaient divers, certains n'avaient pas une seule égratignure alors que d'autres étaient à peine reconnaissables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, yoi ? »

« Il se passe, Marco, que j'ai retrouvé ça dans ma cabine ! Et si tu appuies dessus… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enclencha le coquillage.

« Clic »

Le bruit des vols de moustique s'éleva. Toute la salle se figea avant de devenir folle. Partout les pirates hurlaient.

« Non ! Pas ça ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! »

Le travesti l'arrêta.

« Il y en avait dans toutes les chambres. Toutes _sauf_ celle des gosses ! Vous avez une excuse ? »

Les joues roussies par l'hilarité, les deux aînés levèrent leurs mains, ignorant leur cadet qui se roulait par terre sans retenue.

« On plaide non-coupable, vous n'avez aucune preuve ! » Se défendit le brun.

« En plus, rien ne dit que nous ne pouvons pas vous mettre de fond sonore pour vous aider à dormir ! »

Les yeux du seizième commandant passèrent au rouge, criant au meurtre. Il se tourna vers le phénix.

« Marco, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, écrire un règlement intérieur à respecter pour protéger notre sommeil ? »

« Izou, nous sommes sur un navire-pirate, pas un navire du gouvernement, yoi. Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu es capable d'en assumer les conséquences. Maintenant, assis-toi et mange, la moitié du buffet à déjà disparu. »

L'homme au kimono s'assit à contrecoeur avec un regard tueur en direction des enfants.

« Thatch, elle a un drôle de goût ta cuisine, tu as rajouté quelque chose ? » Interrogea Curiel, détournant la conversation.

Le chef des cuisines fut surpris. Il attrapa une cuillère et goûta sa sauce. Toute la table en fit autant.

« Curiel a raison ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ? »

« Rien ! Je vous jure ! J'ai utilisé la même recette que d'habitude ! »

Ace regarda son petit frère qui avait un sourire ultra-louche sur les lèvres. Il envoya un coup de coude à Sabo pour le lui faire remarquer. Quand le blond le vit, il utilisa le moyen le plus rapide pour savoir ce qu'il cachait.

« Lu', qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? »

Toute l'attention de la table, suivie du réfectoire qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion, se tourna vers lui.

« Je l'ai rajouté tout à l'heure ! Quand on a fait des provisions ! »

« Rajouté quoi ? » Pressa le fils de Roger.

« Un truc super bien qu'on a trouvé avec Bon-chan ! C'est une vieille dame qui nous l'a donné ! Elle a dit que ça resserrait les liens ! »

L'ancien noble verdit, il attrapa son jeune frère par les épaules.

« Pas celle avec une robe rouge et un châle bleu ?! Pas celle avec des cheveux lisses et blancs ?! »

L'élastique était secoué comme un prunier.

« Si-i ! Tu-u vois Sab', tu l'as vu aussi ! »

Le fugueur se figea. Son comportement effraya les pirates qui posèrent immédiatement leurs couverts.

« Sab', c'est du poison ? »

« Ace, c'est **_la_** femme qui lui a donné. »

L'aîné se pétrifia. Il prit la place du blond et secoua à son tour leur cadet.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Marco décida d'arrêter ce cirque. Il attrapa un bras de l'aîné et le positionna face à lui.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Mettre un aphrodisiaque dans la nourriture. »

Les pirates recrachèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient avalé. Beaucoup perdirent leurs yeux pour les avoir trop ouverts.

« QUOI ?! »

« Oui ! C'est le terme qu'a utilisé la dame ! Tu connaissais Ace ? Avec ça, on va tous devenir des amis très proches elle a dit ! »

« Nous avons un nouveau nom sur notre liste des condamnés à mort, Sab'. »

« Oui. » Les yeux cachés sous leurs cheveux, les aînés échauffaient leurs poignées.

Sur le navire, un capharnaüm s'était levé.

Barbe Blanche attrapa un de ses fils par le col pour connaître la situation. Elle lui fut racontée avec des larmes. Et un magnifique résumé.

« Le navire va être pire qu'un immense bordel ! »

Les deux seuls rescapés étaient donc Barbe Blanche et Marco, grâce à ses pouvoirs de régénération qui avaient supprimé le poison, en grande partie du moins.

La chef infirmière prit les devants, elle attrapa toutes les filles, infirmières et pirates qui n'étaient pas casés, ou pas sur le navire, et les enferma dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des enfants accidentels ! Les hommes pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première aiguille ! Par contre, elle avait oublié un léger détail, les lesbiens. Elle réfléchit un moment puis soupira et rangea la clef de la salle, tant qu'elles ne se reproduisait pas, ce qui est biologiquement impossible, elle se fichait d'une nuit de jambe en l'air.

Les deux Okama voyaient leurs rêves se réaliser ! Devant elles, plein d'hommes disponibles en quête de chair fraîche ! Et toutes les femmes étaient enfermées dans l'infirmerie ! Ce devait être un cadeau du ciel !

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une cage en kairoseki leur tombe dessus.

« Vous restez là yoi. »

Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour leur petite fête. Une petite chose qui arriva au bon moment. Décidément, Davy Jones devait se marrer aujourd'hui !

Un navire de la marine les attaqua. Personne ne se souvient vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais, heureusement, ce navire n'avait aucune fille ! Même le grand Amiral Commandant en chef Sengoku ne parvint pas à sortir la moindre information de ses troupes !

Et nos trois frères dans tout ça ? Eh bien, comprenant la situation, Sabo et Ace avaient pris leur cadet et s'étaient cachés dans un tonneau. Quand la bataille avait fait rage, d'une manière quelque peu étrange, un marine avait lancé leur tonneau à l'eau avant de s'y jeter à son tour, dans l'espoir de sauver sa dignité. Hélas pour lui, les Okamas avaient réussi à se libérer (un idiot de marine s'en était chargé) et l'avaient trouvé… Dans la pagaille générale, personne n'avait remarqué le petit tonneau solitaire qui s'éloignait.

* * *

« Ace ! Tu m'écrases ! »

« Désolé Luffy mais le tonneau n'arrête pas de tanguer ! Comment veux-tu que je reste stable ! Et puis il est trop petit ! »

« Chut ! Taisez-vous ! J'entends des voix ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils se sont calmés ? »

* * *

« Un tonneau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à l'eau ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être est-ce un reste d'un navire qui a coulé ? »

« On s'en fiche, va le ranger avec les autres. »

* * *

Quand les voix s'éloignèrent, Sabo tendit l'oreille.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne. »

« Tu crois ? Utilise le haki ! »

« Je rappelle à môssieur, que je suis incapable de faire ça ! Et que si môssieur à si bien retenu ses cours de haki, qui se donne la peine de nous le montrer ! »

« C'est bon, on sort ! J'étouffe là-dedans. »

Un coup de pied envoya voler le couvercle de leur refuge. Ace en sorti le premier suivit de Sabo puis de Luffy.

L'aîné s'épousseta avant de regarder les alentours.

« Sab', le tonneau, il était bien sur le pont ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu poses des questions débiles ? »

Le fugueur releva la tête. Ils se trouvaient dans une cave où étaient entreposés des tonneaux, des caisses, des linges et diverses autres choses.

« Oups ? »

« C'est le cas de le dire ! Où sommes-nous ?! »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Ace ! »

À côté, Luffy chuchota « Aventure ! » et parti en courant vers la porte.

Les aînés virent à peine un chapeau de paille disparaître au détour d'une porte.

« LUFFY ! »

Accourant derrière, ils réussirent à suivre sa piste dans les couloirs et dans les jambes des passants. Jusqu'à son arrêté brutal.

Devant eux, une grande salle se dévoilait, avec, de chaque côté, des bancs remplis de gens au sens du goût douteux. Un tapis rouge se déroulait jusqu'aux pieds d'un trône rose et vert. Dessus était assis un guignol qui regorgeait de graisse, sa face était recouverte de boutons et de taches de rousseur, il était habillé d'une robe orange à pois bleus et d'un manteau jaune canari avec des souris violettes. Pour améliorer le tout, il était chaussé de bottine rouge vif.

Ace se rapprocha d'un angle et y vomi son repas. Sabo en fit de même avant d'éclater de rire. Quant au chapeau de paille, il prit une expression blasée qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

« Shanks a bien plus de classe. »

Cela ne plut apparemment pas au guignol qui appela un de ses hommes.

« Qu'on m'apporte ma couronne ! Je vais montrer à ce petit ce que signifie « classe » ! »

Un chapeau rose avec une plume cyan lui fut apporté. C'était la goutte de trop, Ace s'esclaffa sans retenue.

« Comment oses-tu, petit impertinent, rire au nez du grand Juliette Mouchabière ! »

Les frères le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« C'est ton vrai nom ? » Demanda estomaqué l'ancien noble.

« Tes parents te haïssaient avant ta naissance ? » Continua le fils de Roger.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais une femme ! » Fini la descendance révolutionnaire.

C'était la remarque de trop.

« GARDES ! OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE SES INSOLENTS ! »

Trois sourires s'étirèrent.

« À l'attaque ! »

Les frères accoururent à main nue face à la garde. Un coup ici, un coup là, Sabo avait récupéré une arme à feu. Il tira au hasard pour affoler les riches amassés dans la salle ce qui créa une pagaille sans nom. Les trois enfants en profitèrent pour se faufiler vers la sortie qui était si gentiment indiquée par la foule. Ils débouchèrent dans des rues propres, ressemblant aux rues de Goa, et se faufilèrent dans une ruelle abandonnée. Ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant la fin de l'orage et pour mettre la situation au point.

« On est plus sur le navire. » Lâcha platement Sabo. « Vous pensez qu'il peut-être dans les environs ? »

« Aucune idée ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il remarque notre disparition. Puis qu'ils trouvent où l'ont a atterrit… »

« Sabo, Ace, j'ai faim ! »

Les aînés se tournèrent vers le cadet, qui avait un filet de bave pendant jusqu'à terre. Jamais il ne changera !

« Il a raison, j'ai vidé mon estomac, maintenant il faudrait le remplir ! »

Sabo rit aux antiques de ses frères. Décidément, Grand Line était marrante !

« Allons chaparder quelque chose ! »

Et trois galopins de plus au royaume de Mouchabière.

* * *

« Alors Marco, comment vont tes frères et soeurs ? »

« C'est le calme après la tempête. Les filles vont bien, leur chef a veillé sur elle. Les hommes par contre… Beaucoup ne pourront pas se lever avant demain. Thatch a rajouté un verrou sur la porte de la cuisine et j'ai déjà ordonné aux hommes de nettoyer le navire. Quelques lits et hamacs sont inutilisables sinon le reste est fonctionnel, yoi. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur les petits, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop choqués par le comportement de l'équipage. Enfin, les deux aînés n'avaient pas l'air si ignorant. Et il ne reste plus aucun marine sur le bateau. C'est bien la première fois que je les vois se jeter à l'eau en tenant leurs pantalons et en criant « Ma fierté ! », yoi. Blamenco a tout filmé. »

« C'est bien mon fils. Va chercher tes frères et demande-leur de trouver les gosses, je ne sens plus leurs haki. »

« Bien père. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne le sens plus ? »

« J'ai fait comme toi, fils. Je l'ai désactivé quand le navire est devenu un bordel. »

* * *

Luffy était au bonheur suprême, un morceau de pain dans une main et une cuisse de vache dans l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé le marché et se servaient à tous les stands sans problème.

« Un peu de fromage Luffy ? »

« Oui ! »

« AU VOLEUR ! » Hurla une femme.

Gardant leurs habitudes, les frères fendirent la foule à pleine vitesse. Ils entendirent les pas des gardes les suivre. Dans leur course, Portugas remarqua qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Un garçon de quatorze ans, une pomme à la main courrait à leur côté comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« À droite ! »

Suivant son conseil, il atterrirent dans une impasse.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

L'inconnu se retourna et afficha un sourire malsain en se léchant les lèvres.

« Je vais vous apprendre à qui vous avez à faire ! »

Il s'accroupit, transforma ses jambes en ressort et se lança sur le mur opposé.

« Je vais vous apprendre qui je suis ! Je suis Bellamy « La Hyène », celui qui vous enverra au plus profond de l'enfer ! »

Il rebondit de tous les côtés, augmentant sa vitesse avant de viser de plein fouet les gardes. Il les mit tous à terre.

Une fois terminé, il s'arrêta à terre, ramena ses jambes à leur état normal et se tourna vers les frères.

« Alors, le spectacle vous a plût ? »

Ace afficha un sourire démoniaque.

« Portgas D Ace, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu ne sembles pas doué pour le vol, mais tes compétences de combat sont redoutables. Ça te dirait de rentrer dans mon équipage ? »

« Ace ! Je l'avais vu avant ! »

« Vous deux, vous êtes irrécupérables. Ace, il te reste encore six ans avant de prendre la mer, tache déjà de survivre avant de recruter ! Quant à toi Luffy, il n'y a pas de priorité, laisse le décider pour lui qui il veut rejoindre ! »

Le plus jeune fit une moue tandis que le plus vieux de la fratrie désespérait sur le nombre d'années à attendre.

Leurs activités furent interrompues par le rire de Bellamy.

« Vous êtes des petits rigolos vous trois ! Non, je ne rejoindrais aucun de vos équipages, ma loyauté ne va qu'à une et une unique personne, Don Quichotte Doflamingo. »

« Zut ! Il est déjà pris ! Regarde Sabo, si j'attends encore six ans, il ne me restera plus personne ! »

« Trêve de plaisanteries, il faut filer, les renforts vont arriver. »

Écoutant la voix de la raison, venue sous forme d'une hyène pour changer, le petit groupe partit.

* * *

« À droite et on arrive. »

Le petit groupe se posta devant une maison délabrée.

« On ne peut pas tomber sur des gens riches pour changer ? » Ironisa le prince des pirates.

Évitant les décombres, les garçons traversèrent le rez de chaussé. Sabo retira une poussière de son chapeau quand ils entamèrent l'escalier pour se poster devant une lourde porte en acier.

Bellamy toqua trois fois.

« Entrez. »

Le morceau de métal s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce désordonnée. Des draps, vêtements et babioles traînaient de partout.

Le seul être vivant était un autre garçon de quinze ans étalé sur une botte de paille aux cheveux verts, une grande touffe levée et deux mèches pendouillant sur les côtés. Il portait un manteau violet laissant voir un tatouage sur son torse avec un pantalon à carreau. Dès qu'il aperçut la fratrie, il ouvrit de grands yeux béants et s'enfouit sous la paille.

La hyène soupira. Ace leva un sourcil face à l'étrange comportement et rejoignit Luffy dans la recherche d'un quelconque trésor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Tenta tout de même de se renseigner le blond.

« Ne faites pas attention, je n'ai jamais réussi à le cerner. »

Des bruits de reniflement se firent entendre, entièrement ignorés.

Bellamy s'approcha de la cachette de son compère et écrasa aléatoirement son pied sur celle-ci dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son collègue.

« Allez, sors de là ! Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un caïd ! »

Il envoya un nouveau coup de pied qui toucha quelque chose de dur.

« Ace-sempai, Sabo-sempai et Luffy-sempai réuni dans la même pièce que moi ! Il doit s'agir d'un rêve ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu connais leurs noms, ni même pourquoi tu rajoutes « sempai » après, alors sors de là ! »

Un peu plus loin, les bruns avaient trouvé un petit coffret, posé sur un coussin rouge et entouré de cierge.

« Si là-dedans il n'y pas un trésor, je veux bien m'habiller en geisha pendant cinq jours ! » Ria l'aîné, ignorant que son jumeau c'était permis d'enregistrer la conversation.

Le coeur battant la chamade, il ouvrit la cassette sous les yeux pétillants de son frère.

Un jet de lumière les aveugla avant de les laisser admirer…

Des journaux. Juste de simples journaux. Ace jura et se vit offrir l'un des plus beaux sourires de son cadet.

« J'espère que ton costume te plaira ! Les cinq jours vont être très longs, surtout si j'arrive à mettre la main sur un escargophone photographique ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'orphelin courut détruire les preuves et étrangler les témoins. Enfin, le témoin, Luffy était tellement hypnotisé par la boîte qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il avait ouvert le journal pour tomber sur un article les concernant.

« « Terreur à XXX ville, trois mioches ont incendié la place publique. » C'est dommage, Bon-chan n'est pas sur la photo. »

Déconcentré par son commentaire, Ace cessa sa tentative d'assassina pour venir admirer la photo.

« Pourquoi j'ai un vieillard sénile dans les bras ? »

« Parce que tu le retenais en otage, » lui rappela sa victime, venue elle aussi aux nouvelles.

« Oh. »

Laissant le quotidien à ses frères, l'élastique se pencha sur les photos. Joyeusement, il en prit une où ils étaient tous les quatre, avec Bon Clay. Puis une avec son père et son oncle. Et une autre où la mère du miniOkama était visible. En fait, il vidait la boîte et remplissait ses poches, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur leur avis de recherche. En soi, l'avis n'était pas spécial, c'était plutôt sa présentation, encadré, plastifié et rembourré pour supporter le moindre choc. Le benjamin allait faire part de sa découverte aux autres quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, heurtant le mur.

« Chef ! »

Un adolescent essoufflé se présenta, détournant la hyène de la botte de paille.

« Rivers ? »

« S-Sarquisse, i-il s'est fait attrapé par la garde, eh, et Ganbia est dans un sale état. Il m'envoie vous prévenir. »

Hors d'haleine, le messager s'effondra.

« Attrapé ?! Ces saloperies de gardes ont cru qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres ?! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » Rugis la hyène.

« Nous aurons du gouvernement au souper. » Rajouta le caïd.

Avec classe, les deux chefs sortirent de la pièce. Ils descendirent l'escalier tranquillement malgré leur rage bouillante. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant la porte que Bellamy se retourna.

« Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? C'est dangereux, restez ici. »

« Non. » Répliqua simplement le chapeau de paille.

« Là où il y a du gouvernement à tabasser, il y a les frères D pour tenir les armes. » Déclara l'autre brun.

La hyène soupira devant tant de témérité. Ou de bêtise, à voir. À ses côtés, Bartolomeo avait retrouvé ses larmes et faisait face à un mur tout en marmonnant des phrases incohérentes. Pire qu'une collégienne amoureuse.

« Bel', il faut se dépêcher d'inventer une stratégie pour entrer avant que ces deux-là ne foncent tête la première. »

Du pouce, l'ancien noble pointait ses frères.

« Bellamy. Oui, tu as raison. En temps normal je réussis à peu près à compter sur mes hommes, mais là… » Il se tourna vers la touffe verte qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à lancer un regard vers le trio. « Il va falloir faire sans. À moins que… » Il se rapprocha de son camarade et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Si tu trouves un moyen de nous infiltrer dans le château, je suis sûr que tes « sempai » vont être trèèès impressionnés. Qui sait, ils pourraient même t'offrir un autographe. »

Vive la manipulation.

Devant la proposition plus qu'alléchante de l'adolescent, le sang du fauve ne fit qu'un tour. Son cerveau s'alluma immédiatement et il sortit une carte de sa poche. Il l'étala bien en vue sur le sol et commença.

« Voici le plan des égouts, s'il y a bien un endroit où personne n'est attendu, c'est là. J'ai également un plan de la ville pour le superposer dessus et s'y repérer. La plus proche et la plus discrète entrée, et celle-ci. » Il pointa un lieu sur la carte. « Elle est sur la dix-septième rue. » En relevant son nez, il tomba sur les visages plus ou moins compréhensifs des D. Face à cela, il ne put que s'évanouir.

Si proche, il avait été si proche de ses idoles ! Quand il les avait vus sur la place publique quatre jours auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé les voir de plus près, et le voici, aujourd'hui, qui les avait frôlés ! Frôlé ! Il pouvait mourir en paix, son rêve s'était réalisé.

« C'est normal les larmes et l'expression débile sur ton copain ? » Interrogea l'orphelin.

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais compris ce type. »

Les cartes pliées en poche, Bellamy attrapa un pied de la plante verte et se dirigea vers la dix-septième rue.

« Discrétion » est le mot le plus éloigné de ce dont la bande faisait preuve. Entre le vert qui faisait serpillière, Bellamy qui faisait son plus beau sourire démoniaque en pensant à mille et une torture, Luffy qui aspirait toute la nourriture, Ace qui bousculait et dévalisait tous les passants proches et Sabo qui annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre tous les défauts de sa tenue, c'est avec un grand étonnement qu'ils arrivèrent sans embûche à la bouche d'égout.

Bellamy déplaça la plaque sur le côté et descendit le premier. Bartolomeo tomba en deuxième, le réveillant au passage. Suivit le trio dans leur ordre habituel, Ace, Luffy puis Sabo.

L'odeur n'était pas des plus plaisante mais la troupe avait l'habitude.

« Luffy, tu fais attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, je ne t'y repêcherai pas. » L'averti le fils de Roger.

Seul un rire lui répondit.

« Hyène, il est où ton copain ? » Chercha le stratège.

« Bellamy. Et l'autre n'est pas mon copain, il est _une connaissance_. Et regarde bien, sa tête dépasse du mur au fond. »

Effectivement, une tête le fixait avant de disparaître rapidement.

« En route, il nous reste encore du chemin à faire. »

Le groupe se mit en marche. Bellamy guidait, Ace admirait murs et plafonds, sur ses gardes tandis que Luffy recherchait une source de vie extra-terrestre dans l'eau sous la surveillance de Sabo.

« Je m'ennuie ! Si on chantait ? » Demanda le benjamin.

« Aucune trace de mollusque surdéveloppé ? » Se moqua l'aîné.

« Ace, c'est ton tour, j'ai déjà chanté hier. » Rappela Sabo.

Le brun lui fit une grimace.

« On ne peut pas marcher en silence pour changer ? »

« Non ! C'est ennuyeux ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait ? Je ne cours pas après Luffy dans tous les égouts de la ville ! »

« Bon, vous l'aurez voulu ! Et que personne ne se moque ! »

Le prince inspira.

« Amis, buvons ! Mes chers amis, buvons !  
Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison  
À force de boire, l'on perd la mémoire  
L'on va titubant le soir à tâtons  
Et l'on court les rues à sauts de moutons.

J'en ai tant bu de ce vin nouveau  
Qu'il m'a troublé l'esprit du cerveau  
Avant que je meure,  
Servez-moi sur l'heure  
De ce bon vin clair  
Qui brille dans le verre  
Et qui fait chanter tous les amants sur terre.

Ah ! si jamais je vais dedans les cieux,  
Je m'y battrai avec le bon Dieu  
À grands coups de lance  
Tapant sur les anges  
Je leur ferai voir  
Que c'est mon devoir  
De boire du vin du matin au soir.

Ah ! Si jamais je vais dedans l'enfer  
Je m'y battrai avec Lucifer  
À grand coup de sabre  
Tapant sur les diables  
Je leur ferai voir  
Que c'est mon devoir  
De boire du vin du matin au soir. »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent.

« Elle était courte. » Critiqua Sabo.

Son opinion lui valut un assassin sur les bras. Amusé, il laissa place à sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi les égouts sont éclairés ? »

Ace s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Son frère avait raison !

« Aucune idée. Il faudra demander au roi quand on le verra… »

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose. »

Et un regard noir pour Ace.

La troupe continua sa marche qui l'approchait d'un autel. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher l'alarme au trésor des futurs pirates.

« Ne courez pas, vous allez glisser ! » Les prévint la hyène.

Cela ne servit à rien, Luffy se prit de plein fouet les dalles.

« On t'aura prévenu. » Soupira l'ancien noble.

À une vitesse moins élevée, les blonds rattrapèrent les bruns.

« Ici repose le trésor de la tribu Maracov. Voleurs détourner votre chemin ou une malédiction débile s'abattra sur vous. »

« Divine. Tu ne sais plus lire Ace ? »

Ace était bien plus préoccupé par le trésor pour s'en soucier. Surtout que ledit trésor s'avérait être un fruit.

« Moi qui avais justement un petit creux ! »

« Reprenons, nous venons de trouver, dans la profondeur d'égouts éclairés, sur un autel précédé d'une pancarte de mise en garde, un fruit orange avec des espèces de petites flammes autour, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le manger ? »

« Était. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le fruit _était_ sur l'autel. Il ne l'est plus. »

Sabo se tourna vers ce dernier pour voir ses frères se disputer le fruit.

« Il est à moi ! Je l'ai vu le premier ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu portais encore des couches que je l'avais déjà remarqué ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je meurs de faim, tu n'as qu'à attendre avec ton « petit creux » ! »

« Tu as toujours faim ! Avec ou sans ce fruit, alors laisse-le-moi ! Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler du droit d'aînesse ? »

« Je suis plus petit, il devrait être pour moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Difficilement, Portugas arracha le trésor des mains de son frère et l'avala rapidement.

« Méchant Ace ! Tu aurais pu m'en laisser un bout ! »

Le brun devint vert et tira la langue.

« C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! »

« Non, on dit « ce n'est pas à mon »

« Non, c'est réellement dégueulasse. »

« Dites, si je vous dérange, il faut me le dire. Je vous rappelle qu'à la base, on devait délivrer un de mes hommes enfermés dans le château. »

La surprise sur les visages des bruns lui donna raison.

Toujours trop énergique, Luffy partit en courant.

« Allons tabasser du méchant ! »

« Pas par là ! »

Ace poursuivit son benjamin pour le ramener sur la bonne route, suivit de Sabo puis de Bellamy et enfin de Bartolomeo.

Lorsqu'il le rattrapa, il le ramena à la réalité avec un coup de pied.

« COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS COURIR ! »

Les épaules du prince se changèrent en flamme.

« ACE ! TU BRÛLES ! »

Toujours à pleine vitesse, Sabo fonça sur son frère, l'envoyant dans l'eau.

Ace senti son bain forcé lui aspirer ses forces. Il essaya de rapprocher et d'éloigner ses mains afin de se rapprocher de la surface, mais il ne faisait que couler de plus en plus. Bientôt le manque d'air se fera sentir.

« C'était peut-être un peu exagéré. » Commenta la hyène.

« Il brûlait quand même ! »

« Ano, c'est normal qu'il ne ressorte pas ? »

Le groupe se tourna vers les bulles d'air qui remontait.

« Va le chercher ! » Hurla Bellamy, poussant l'autre blond.

Tête la première dans l'eau sale, Sabo chercha son frère. Au loin, il aperçut des vêtements. Il poussa sur ses jambes pour arriver au plus vite et attrapa une main de son frère avant de se rediriger vers la surface. Ace ne faisait pas tout à fait le même poids que Luffy. Les premières gorgées d'air lui parurent divines. Il s'aperçu ensuite qu'il était emporté par le courant, Ace sur le dos et tentant désespérément de rester à la surface.

Sur le rebord, les trois possesseurs de fruits du démon courraient pour rattraper les frères. Bartolomeo croisa les doigts et courut au-dessus de l'eau, sur une barrière. Il attrapa juste à temps le bras de Sabo avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par les flots, ramenant en même temps Ace. Il les prit dans ses bras, ses doigts toujours croisés et les ramena sur le sol en sécurité.

Bellamy appuya au hasard sur leur torse pour leur faire cracher l'eau, avec l'espoir qu'ils n'aient pas attrapé une maladie incurable.

Sabo fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Décidément, il allait finir par détester l'eau !

Ace repris connaissance un peu plus tard et fut étouffé par un chewing gum inquiet. Puis par Bartolomeo.

« J'ai eu si peur ! »

Qui se prit un pied sur la tête.

« Tu ne les connais pas ! »

Encore un soupir. Dès que Bellamy aura sauvé Sarquisse, il coupera tous ses liens avec le quatuor.

« Ace, pourquoi tu coulais ? »

« Parce que je n'arrivais pas à nager ? Tu en as d'autres des questions comme ça Sab' ? »

« Abruti ! Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? Tu manges un fruit bizarre et juste après, tu prends feu sans t'en rendre compte ! Et, pire, tu es incapable de nager ! Il n'y a pas un déclic dans ton cerveau ? »

« Un fruit du démon ! »

« Bingo ! »

Le brun resta un instant choqué.

« Le fruit des flammes ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Le prince devint inaccessible. Sa joie éclairait à elle seule les égouts. Un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, il regardait sa main.

Sabo se détourna de ce spectacle affligeant pour voir Luffy faire la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Luffy ? »

« C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il a le droit à un pouvoir super cool alors que je dois être en caoutchouc ? »

Évidement, à quoi leur cher et tendre petit frère pouvait penser d'autre ?

« Et ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi suis-je le seul sans pouvoir spécial ? En plus, maintenant je vais devoir assurer seul la corvée de repêchage et j'ai double charge ! »

Le sourire du benjamin reprit sa place.

« Sinon, comment sommes-nous revenus sur la terre ferme ? »

« Le type a volé, il t'a attrapé et il est revenu en marchant sur l'eau ! »

« Et la version réaliste ? »

« Bartolomeo a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permet de faire des barrières sur lesquelles il a marché pour vous sauver. »

« Lui aussi ?! Mais je vais devenir un cas particulier, « l'homme qui n'a _pas_ mangé de fruit du démon » ! Il est où que je le remercie ? »

« Dans le coin, garde tes remerciements pour plus tard, le temps qu'il avale la montagne de la boule d'énergie. »

Sabo acquiesça. Il se leva et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Ace, on a encore un roi joufflu à battre, tu viens ? »

Bellamy partit, entraînant une plante en larme à l'apogée de la joie et un chapeau de paille.

Le fugueur attendit son frère pour les rejoindre. Trottinant, le nouveau propriétaire du mera mera no mi lui attrapa la main et glissa quelque chose dedans.

« Il n'existe peut-être qu'une seule version de chaque fruit, mais un fruit peut-être divisé en plusieurs morceaux. J'en ai arraché un bout pendant ma dispute avec Luffy, mais il est hors de question que je l'avale, trop mauvais, une fois m'a suffi ! Garde-le pour quand tu n'auras plus besoin de nous repêcher toutes les deux secondes ! Et nettoie-le, l'eau n'était pas très propre ! »

Sabo regarda abasourdit son présent.

« Dépêche-toi ! Les autres ne nous attendent pas ! »

Il le rangea dans son chapeau.

« J'arrive ! »

Le reste du chemin se passa dans une paix relative. Ace tentait de contrôler son fruit, Luffy noyait Sabo de demande pour une chanson, de pirate cette fois-ci, et Bellamy se concentrait pour trouver le bon chemin.

« Bon sang ! Ils éclairent les égouts mais ils ne sont pas fichus de mettre des panneaux ! »

« Ce n'est pas une route touristique. » Rappela le blond, une main sur son chapeau. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre endroit où cacher son morceau du mera mera no mi.

« Luffy-sempai m'a adressé la parole ! Luffy-sempai m'a adressé la parole ! »

« On sait ! Tais-toi et trouve-moi la sortie ! »

Finalement, Bellamy en eut marre et décida qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils prirent la première échelle et sortirent. L'air frais leur fit le plus grand bien.

« Dites. »

« Tais-toi Luffy. »

« Mais, je voulais juste demander pourquoi on était remonté à notre lieu de départ ! »

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui. Suivant son index, ils purent admirer la bouche où ils étaient rentrés, la plaque encore retirée.

« … »

Un long silence s'installa, laissant un oiseau passer.

« HYÈNE ! Si tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, il fallait le dire ! » Cria la nouvelle torche.

« Pour la troisième fois, JE M'APPELLE BELLAMY ! Eh oui, dans un égout sans panneaux, sans repaire et en gardant un troupeau d'idiots, je suis incapable de me repérer ! Tu es content ?! »

« Je propose que nous nous déguisions en grand-mère, personne ne soupçonne les grands-mères. »

« Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?! J'aurais dû faire cette mission tout seul ! » Se morfondit le partisan de Doflamingo.

« Jeune homme, tu es capable de faire des barrières, non ? Alors tu peux nous créer un pont aérien pour envahir le château ? »

« Pour vous, je traverserais l'Univers Sabo-sempai ! »

Toujours pleurant, une vraie fontaine ce type, il croisa les doigts et entassa des barrières, créant un escalier.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça dès le début au lieu de nous faire traverser les égouts ?! » S'égosilla son camarade.

« Une haie d'honneur indigne de votre grandeur Sabo-sempai, Ace-sempai et Luffy-sempai. » Murmura à genoux l'adolescent.

« J'en ai marre de ce bordel. On trouve Sarquisse et je mets les voiles. »

Le groupe s'aventura sur les barrières transparentes, s'élevant de plus en plus haut. Bientôt, ils rivalisaient avec la plus haute tour du château.

« Le chemin est facile cette fois, tout droit. Tu ne risques pas de te perdre, Hyène ? » Ricana le prince.

« Bellamy. Ou La Hyène. Mais pas tout seul. »

Incognito, la troupe arriva sur le toit du château.

« Il était temps ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! » S'exclama l'ancien guide.

« Reste à savoir comment entrer maintenant. »

« On démolit le toit ! Proposèrent en coeur les bruns. »

« Vous pensez au seul et unique humain normal des fois ? »

« Non ! »

Ses deux frères lui annoncèrent cela avec un grand sourire.

« Merci pour la franchise. » Grimaça le blond.

Bellamy se tourna, fatigué, vers le caïd.

« Et toi, Bartolomeo, tu fais quoi ? »

« J'ai ouvert une brèche dans la toiture qui donne sur la salle où les nobles festoient et je vais leur pisser dessus. »

« Zip »

« Bonne idée ! » S'écrièrent les vrais D.

« Zip »

« Zip »

« Sabo ! Tu viens ? »

Le blond regarda un moment son aîné avec une tête blasée. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Une telle chance se répétera-t-elle dans sa vie ? Probablement pas !

« J'arrive ! »

« Zip »

Bellamy se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Quoi que les nobles ne devraient pas tarder à se demander d'où vient la « fuite »…

« Les gars, je vous rappelle qu'on doit sauver Sarquisse ! »

« Il nous attend depuis deux heures, il peut bien attendre encore un peu ! Répliqua Ace. Luffy, vise un peu plus à gauche, il y a le point vert qui essaye de s'enfuir ! Sab', tu as fini avec les jumelles ? »

« Oui, leurs têtes sont hilarantes ! »

La Hyène avait sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et parti chercher une trappe ou quoique ce soit qui puisse lui permettre de s'infiltrer discrètement.

« J'ai fini ! » Cria une petite voix fluette.

« Moi aussi ! Dommage, c'était marrant. »

Les bruns remontèrent leurs braguettes, suivies par le blond.

« Truc, c'est fini, on y va maintenant. »

« Truc » regarda émerveillé son idole. Ce jour devait être un rêve, c'était la seule possibilité ! Il acquiesça distraitement et les suivit, toujours dans les vapes. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il allait en profiter !

« Je propose qu'on redescende par la cheminée. C'est un passage rapide et direct. »

« Ace, pour la millième fois, JE FAIS COMMENT POUR SURVIVRE ?! »

« Arrêtez de crier, on va se faire repérer ! »

« Par qui ? La grande salle est vide. »

« Point à Luffy. Je ne sais pas, tu trouveras bien un moyen ! »

Et, sans aucune pensée pour son frère, il sauta.

Ace était encore plus heureux, c'était sa première chute libre où il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa réception. Bon, pour dire vrai, il était légèrement préoccupé. Il craignait que son fruit ne soit pas prévu pour cet effet, ou que son fonctionnement ne se fasse pas sans douleur. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

La chute s'éternisa encore sur cinq étages avant que sa fin soit en vue. Aspirant un grand coup, le prince se couvrit de flamme. Il n'était plus qu'un amas brûlant au moment où il toucha le sol. Des toux résonnèrent le long du conduit, lui demandant de cesser sa combustion s'il ne souhaitait pas étouffer les autres.

Il reprit forme humain sous les yeux de la cour. La soudaine chaleur avait attiré leur attention et tous regardaient avec effrois l'enfant assis dans les décombres du brasier.

« Yo. »

Un mot simple qui ramena tout le monde sur terre. Les bourgeoises les plus proches reculèrent, laissant place à leurs maris.

« Qui es-tu ?! »

Ace n'était pas coupable ! Cet homme lui avait lancé la perche ! Et les pirates pour l'avoir habillé en rouge ! Franchement, dans une telle situation, qui aurait répondu autrement ?

« Le père Noël. »

Son humour n'atteint pas les faces ridées des adultes. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que les amplifier.

« Bande de rabajoie ! »

Au fond de la salle, un rire cristallin retentit, lui rappelant Luffy.

« Cavendish ! N'écoute pas ce malpropre ! »

Le blond, Cavendish regarda sa mère avec de gros yeux, comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée. D'habitude elle était plutôt gentille avec les enfants étrangers. Alors pourquoi pas avec celui-ci ?

« Gamin, si tu ne veux pas devenir de la poussière, vire-toi de là ! »

Obéissant (non mais vous n'allez pas bien ?! Il a juste décidé de lui-même, rien à voir avec la phrase de l'animal !) il se retira juste à temps pour éviter des ressorts bottés. Trois bonds plus tard, la Hyène sortit à son tour de la cheminée. Laissant place à un ballon.

« Ace ! Je suis coincé ! »

« Baka ! Dégonfle-toi ! »

« Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé. »

Le ballon rétrécit pour reprendre forme humaine. Un chapeau de paille sur la tête et un grand sourire sur le visage, il rejoignit les premiers. Il était encore plus petit que les deux autres, l'audience aurait presque pu s'attendre à ce qu'un nouveau-né en sorte aussi.

« N'ayez crainte Sabo-sempai ! Si vous tombez, je vous rattraperais ! »

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer ! Quelqu'un a retiré le trampoline ! ACE, JE ME VENGERAIS ! »

Le brun sourit à cette idée. Et aux têtes abasourdies des spectateurs. Ils étaient envahis ! Envahi par des enfants en torchon de trois pommes de haut !

« La fin ! Je vois la fin ! Accroche-toi Ace, je vais te faire sentir le poing de l'amour ! »

L'allusion fit rire un frère et grimacer un autre. Lorsqu'un chapeau bleu surgit du conduit, sa première action fut de rendre justice. Une fois fait, il s'épousseta et se retourna vers les bourgeois effarés. Il retira son chapeau et fit un salut théâtral.

« Pardon pour le dérangement. »

Puis il remit son chapeau en place en en vérifiant le contenu.

Juste au moment où un autre adolescent atterrit dans la cheminée.

« Vous avez été magnifique Sabo-sempai ! Tant de courage, de force et de volonté ! » Murmura-t-il au mur.

« On sait ! » Grogna Bellamy. « Où va-t-on maintenant ? »

Mauvaise idée. Déjà, parce que les riches avaient appelé les gardes en criant à l'invasion, puis parce que tout le monde n'avait pas la même idée.

Ace voulait aller à gauche. Il était mondialement-non, universellement connu que la gauche était le côté de la malchance, donc des embrouilles, donc de l'aventure !

Sabo voulait aller à droite. Il savait exactement ce que pensait son frère et indiquait le côté opposé juste pour se disputer et lui faire passer l'envie de lui retirer à nouveau le magnifique matelas moelleux qui l'attendait à l'arrivée. Avait-il la moindre idée du mal qui l'avait eu pour tout descendre avec ses petits doigts ?!

Luffy indiquait en face. Il était sûr que leur but était en face. Qu'importe le mur, il irait en face.

Bartolomeo, lui, vantait le sens de l'orientation de ses idoles en tout lieu. Au mur, bien sûr. Il s'entendait étrangement bien avec lui…

Le plus grand blond soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté leurs aides ?! Il serait déjà en train de rentrer avec ses hommes s'il ne les avait pas pris !

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il envoya son pied dans le ventre d'un garde.

« TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPÉ ! »

Les soldats arrivèrent en masse, peu préoccupés par la taille des colonisateurs.

La bataille ne fut pas très longue, chacun ayant des compétences hors pair.

« Enfin fini, on va pouvoir y aller— Ils sont passés où ?! »

Perdu dans la masse du combat, Luffy était parti dans la bonne direction (d'après lui), Ace avait brûlé le sol et était descendu d'un étage, quand à Sabo, il était parti à la recherche du plus jeune, poursuivit par Bartolomeo.

Bellamy allait faire une crise de nerfs. Non seulement la partie « discrétion » avait pris la poudre d'escampette depuis un moment, mais en plus, ils étaient tous séparés. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Sarquisse, mais aussi le quatuor infernal !

Bon, priorité à Sarquisse, il était sûrement enfermé dans les geôles et, si un des quatre se faisait attraper, il s'y verrait enfermé aussi. D'une pierre deux coups.

Il fallait juste les trouver.

* * *

« Père ! Navire en vue ! »

Marco releva la tête de son journal. Tout le bateau avait été retourné mais aucune trace des enfants. Joz avait proposé de vérifier dans le journal s'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle d'eux, ce qui semblait être le cas. Ils auraient sûrement plus de chance demain matin proposait Curiel.

« Quel pavillon ? » Demanda sans énergie le second aux commandes, s'attendant à des unièmes bons à rien venus défier leur père pour repartir la queue entre les jambes.

« L'équipage du roux, commandant ! »

La tête du phénix apparu au-dessus du quotidien.

« Le roux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Aucune idée commandant. Il n'a envoyé aucun messager. »

« Bwahaha ! La Marine va encore s'affoler ! »

« Père ! Vous ne devriez pas être plus inquiet ? » Risqua un homme.

« Et pourquoi ? J'espère juste qu'il a ramené un bon alcool ! Le dernier avait un goût de chiotte. S'il recommence, je l'envoie par-dessus bord ! Bwahaha ! »

Le bout de la lèvre de l'animal mystique se releva. L'équipage avait besoin de distraction, ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour les enfants.

« Appelle tous les commandants et les hommes avec une forte volonté qui peuvent marcher sans boiter, yoi. Les autres restent à l'intérieur. »

« Bien commandant ! »

* * *

Ace était perdu. Non, pardon, il ignorait où il se trouvait, c'est différent. Très différent. En tout cas pour l'espérance de vie de l'interlocuteur.

Une fois tombé dans le trou, il fit la chose la plus évidente. Il partit à l'aventure ! Remonter en sécurité, c'est pour les tapettes ! Il marchait tout droit. Une idée de Sabo, puisque la terre est ronde, si on va tout droit, on revient au point de départ.

Le couloir était sombre. Très sombre. Et Ace avait oublié comment faire du feu.

« MAIS VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ÉCLAIRER ?! »

Un cri de coeur qui ne servait à rien, mais qui faisait du bien. Enfin, il croyait…

Une porte grinça, laissant place à un adolescent blond avec une torche.

« Trouvé ! »

Si Ace n'aimait pas une chose c'était qu'on le trouve. Et les câlins. Et les bisous baveux. Et… et on va arrêter la liste sinon il sera encore là demain.

Ignorant le gamin (plus vieux que lui), il repartit à sa route.

« EH ! NE M'IGNORE PAS ! Je m'appelle Cavendish, je comprends que ma beauté t'émerveille tel le soleil et que je t'éblouis, MAIS REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

Encore un cinglé pensa le fils de Roger.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez quelque chose. Le château est bien grand, sans guide, je doute que vous mettiez la main dessus avant une bonne semaine… »

Tentative de manipulation, ratée. Le brun continuait sa marche. Apparemment, il avait décidé de brûler tous les murs, comme il était en feu, il ne craindrait rien. Mais comment s'allumer ?

« En plus, tout le château est en alerte, les gardes sont partout. Il faudrait déjà survivre à la semaine de recherche. »

L'allumette essaya de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti les deux fois où elle s'était allumée. Tout d'abord, colère et inquiétude.

La température s'éleva.

Suivi d'une pure joie et d'un soulagement.

Le bourgeois s'éloignant, transpirant à grosse goutte. « Il fait très chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Quant à l'autre fois, il s'agissait juste de folie, peur et excitation.

Des flammes léchèrent sa peau. Le faisant rire de joie.

Du point de vue de Cavendish, le garçon s'était plutôt transformé en démon assoiffé de sang. Il referma rapidement la porte qu'il avait ouverte et s'éloigna. Il tentera son coup avec un des autres.

Le prince des pirates posa sa main enflammée sur le mur. Quels idiots d'avoir fait les fondations en bois ! Les planches noircirent et flambèrent d'elle-même. Il laissa sa main traîner tout le long du mur et ses pieds chauffer le sol.

Après son passage, le couloir n'était plus qu'une gigantesque fournaise.

* * *

L'élastique courrait joyeusement tout droit. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du but. Son élan fut brusquement stoppé par une main sur son col.

« Olà, petit. Tu vas où comme ça ? Cavendish-nissan peut t'aider ? »

Il avait besoin de la vedette. Si le feu follet ne voulait pas la lui donner, il la trouverait ailleurs.

« On cherche quelqu'un. » Répondit Sabo, heureux que quelqu'un ait enfin stoppé la tempête qu'était son petit frère.

« Qui ? »

Le blond court cligna des yeux.

« J'ai oublié. »

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent d'être choqué. Les gosses s'infiltraient par la cheminée du château du roi pour un type qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ?

« Ce n'est pas important, on est juste venu donner sa raclée au roi. »

En fond, une pelouse discutait avec le mur quand il fit un zoom sur la main du Cavendish. Il fondit sur lui en un éclair.

« COMMENT OSES-TU POSER TES SALES DOIGTS SUR LE TEE-SHIRT BÉNI DE LUFFY-SEMPAI ?! »

Pour le noble, ce fut la goutte de trop. Il sortit son épée Durandal et l'abattit sur la tête du vert.

Une barrière se glissa juste à temps entre la chevelure et la lame.

« Sabo, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le cramé ? »

Le blond respira fortement et ne put que donner raison à son frère.

« Ace a dû faire des siennes. On sort d'ici. »

« Et le roi ? »

« S'il s'en sort, on le finit, sinon on fait directement la fête. »

Luffy acclama joyeusement la proposition.

« En temps normal, je t'aurais fait ta fête. Mais je ne voudrais pas risquer que mes soigneux cheveux se fassent rôtir. La sortie est par là. »

Menant le groupe, et accessoirement, réalisant son rêve, prendre la vedette, le noble conduisit la troupe dehors, alertant au passage tout le château, pour le plus grand déplaisir des frères chapeautés.

« Dépêchez-vous ! La fumée arrive, l'incendie ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

À chaque pas, le château devenait plus dangereux. Le sol disparaissait sous leurs pieds, le plafond s'écroulait, et les animaux courraient dans tous les sens. Certains nobles tentaient de remplir leurs baluchons malgré la menace omniprésente.

« Quand je tiendrai Ace, il va m'entendre ! »

* * *

« Atchoum ! »

« Un feu peut être enrhumé ? » Ria Bellamy, soutenant un adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

« Tais-toi, juste quelqu'un qui a du parler de moi. Peut-être Izou qui a trouvé sa collection de vers à soie remplacée par des vers de terre… »

Une poutre flambant chuta au-dessus de leur tête mais se transforma en cendre avant de les toucher.

« Tu aurais pu réfléchir avant d'allumer ton brasier ! »

« Cesse de te plaindre ! C'est grâce à lui que tu as retrouvé ton pote, non ? »

Les garçons firent un écart pour éviter un trou.

« J'aurais pu interroger un garde même avec un château en bon état ! »

« Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi rapide. Et tu aurais cherché pendant des années la clef. »

« J'aurais pu détruire le mur moi même, sans risquer de brûler les résidants ! Et puisque tu as réussi à éteindre celui du mur, tu attends quoi pour éteindre celui du château ? » Un coup de pied pour éviter un placard.

« Si je pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait ! Dès que j'éteins une partie, une autre se rallume ! »

« Bon à rien ! »

« Qui nous a fait tourner en rond pendant deux heures dans les égouts ?! »

« Qui devrait me remercier pour avoir trouvé son fruit du démon ?! Je te rappelle que sans moi, le fruit serait encore sur son autel et toi tu te brûlerais en touchant du feu ! »

« Les gars… » Tenta d'une voix faible Sarquiss.

« Donc l'incendie est de ta faute ! Si tu ne nous avais pas perdus dans les égouts, je n'aurais pas mangé ce fruit et je n'aurais pas pu mettre le feu ! »

« Parce que je suis responsable maintenant ?! Gamin, si tu réfléchissais avant d'agir, ce ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

« Les gars… »

« QUOI ?! » Crièrent en coeur les maudits.

« La sortie est juste là. »

« Oh. »

Dehors, une planche attendait Ace, en remerciement du feu.

« BAKA ! J'ai déjà Luffy à surveiller ! Il faut aussi que je te suive partout pour que tu ne fasses pas de conneries ?! »

« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« À part un peu de viande cuite et de l'élastique chauffé, tu ne vois pas le problème ? »

Un combat s'en suivit.

Rivers accourut auprès de son capitaine.

« Bellamy ! Comment va Sarquiss ? »

Pour seule réponse, la hyène se déchargea de son fardeau.

« Ras le bol de ce bordel. Plus jamais je ne fais quoi que ce soit avec ce quatuor infernal ! »

Dans les décombres du château, une ombre se détacha. Elle s'approcha lentement de la foule et déposa sa lourde charge sur le sol.

« Keuf, keuf, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un roi ! »

L'ombre ignora ses jérémiades et s'approcha des orphelins. À chaque pas, il laissait la lumière l'éclairer un peu plus.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs. Bellamy lui donnait la majorité juste. Ses sourcils semblaient froncés naturellement et un début de barbe brune naissait sur son menton. Sur son épaule était perchée une petite boule de plume.

Des murmures s'élevèrent doucement.

« Ce ne serait pas… »

« Si je crois bien. »

« Mais que fait-il ici ? »

« Le Roi a demandé de l'aide à la marine. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans les parages. »

Ace et Sabo cessèrent leur combat pour se mettre en protection devant Luffy, rejoint par Bellamy et Bartolomeo. De loin, Cavendish observait avec un oeil critique. La main de sa mère sur son épaule l'empêchait de se joindre à la partie.

* * *

« C'est bon Père, l'équipage est prêt, yoi. »

Tous les Shirohige en bon état étaient réunis autour du fauteuil de leur paternel. Le roux avait décidément choisi le bon moment pour apparaître.

Le haki des Rois inonda le pont. Pour une fois, Marco n'aura pas à ramasser ses frères et soeurs tombés.

Shanks posa un premier pied sur les planches de la Moby Dick. La tête haute et une gigantesque bouteille de saké sur le dos, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil du Capitaine.

Depuis le temps, il savait s'y prendre avec Barbe Blanche. Il lui servit une bonne rasade d'alcool dans une coupe que lui apporta Thatch et s'en versa une autre de taille égale, vidant la bouteille. Il s'assit en tailleur, laissant le géant goûter son offrande.

« Il est meilleur que le dernier que tu m'avais apporté, mais toujours dégueulasse. Alors, que me vaut ce désagrément ? »

Shanks sourit face au compliment voilé par une insulte. Il fouilla avec sa main droite dans une de ses poches et en sortit un papier.

« Je vois que la rumeur sur l'absence de ton bras gauche est vraie. »

Le roux releva sa tête et présenta un sourire nostalgique.

« Je l'ai offert à la prochaine génération. C'est justement à ce propos que je suis venu vous voir. »

« Dommage, le plaisir d'affoler la marine me suffisait. »

Le veilliard reprit une gorgée d'eau de vie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce motif est encore plus amusant. »

Il déplia son papier et le tendit à Joz qui le transmit à son père.

Le géant attrapa nonchalamment le document et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir face à l'avis de recherche de leurs garnements.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai des raisons de croire qu'ils sont sur la Moby Dick. »

Les Shirohiges s'agitèrent. De qui parlaient-ils ? La voix autoritaire de leur Capitaine les ramena au calme.

« Tes renseignements sont erronés gamin. »

« Inutile de me mentir, j'ai bien reconnu la voix du petit brun sur le répondeur. J'aimerais juste savoir comment et pourquoi ce petit s'est retrouvé si loin de Dawn, son île d'origine. »

Le Roux avait une carte de plus.

Marco envoya un bref regard aux troupes pour qu'ils se passent du moindre commentaire. Ils auraient tout le temps pour cela après le départ de l'Empereur.

« Seulement le petit brun ? Et les deux autres ? »

« Je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où ils se sont rencontrés. Tout ce que je sais est que l'année dernière, il était le seul enfant de tout son village et n'en avait pas rencontré d'autres. Je t'ai dévoilé tout ce que je savais, à ton tour. »

On a perdu les gamins en pleine mer ? Suite à une après-midi de débauche ? Après avoir rencontré des marines ? Vista était prêt à dire ça pour le simple plaisir de voir l'insolent gamin s'étrangler. Et il l'aurait fait si leur honneur n'était pas en péril et si le minimum de respect pour son Père ne l'empêchait pas de prendre la parole. Zut, une bonne rigolade de loupé !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre morveux ? »

C'était exactement ce que craignait Akagami. Si Barbe Blanche n'était pas un excellent compagnon de beuverie (avec lui en tout cas) ni même le meilleur diplomate, il valait tout de même mieux que Luffy ait fini avec lui qu'avec Kaidou ou Big Mom. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas survécu. Alors il se devait de garder son calme en « remerciement ».

« Qu'importe, où est-il ? »

Quelque part dans ce monde et, avec beaucoup de chance, sur Grand Line, dans la partie Nouveau Monde rit intérieurement le sabreur. Il échangea un regard avec Thatch qui dû comprendre son train de penser vu la nouvelle couleur de ses joues. Un coup de coude de Curiel l'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Si la tête du Roux serait amusante, la situation des frères ne l'était pas autant.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Il finit sa coupe.

« J'ai donné mon bras gauche pour cet enfant, alors j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien. »

Bien joué. Newgate n'appréciait pas grand-chose outre sa famille, et il avait pris un peu d'amitié paternelle pour les trois monstres.

« Ils étaient intenables sur le navire. Donc on les a envoyés faire un tour sur une de nos îles pour se dégourdir les jambes. »

Oh le beau mensonge ! Il aurait qu'en même pu trouver plus drôle se plaint Vista. Avec toutes les catastrophes dont ils étaient responsables ! Un « ils voulaient faire du rodéo » mais Atmos n'était pas d'accord ou une partie de chasse…

Shanks envoya un regard sceptique sur le pont. Tous les commandants étaient réunis, ils n'avaient pas envoyé trois enfants avec une prime de dix millions sur la tête sous la seule protection de quelques subalternes ?! L'Empereur remarqua ensuite le nombre réduit de spectateurs. D'habitude, il y avait plus de carpettes après son passage. Cette pensée le rassura et il reporta son attention vers l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Bien, les choses sont sûrement mieux ainsi. Je les laisse sous ta protection, garde-les cachés avec toi pendant la tempête. Je vais agiter une dernière fois les flots puis l'affaire sera close. »

Akagami se leva, termina d'une traite sa boisson et retourna sur le Red Force.

Les navires se séparèrent rapidement.

« Boss, vous êtes sûr qu'on peut laisser Luffy sous sa protection ? »

« Oui Lucky, il n'est peut-être pas un homme très patient, mais il avait déjà choisi de prendre soin de Luffy, et l'a fait jusque-là. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour cette histoire de tour sur une de leurs îles. »

Le Capitaine soupira, il était impossible qui reçoive la moindre information à ce sujet, c'est pourquoi il ne s'y était pas étendu plus longtemps.

« Ne vous en faites pas Boss, Luffy sait se débrouiller. »

« Et il n'est plus seul. » Rappela Yasopp en montrant sa version de l'avis de recherche. Celle où les chaînes avaient été retirées et les grimaces avaient été remplacées par des sourires.

* * *

« Père, c'est vraiment bon de lui mentir ainsi ? » Interrogea Rakuyou anxieux.

« Oui. »

Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Et que fait-on pour les frères ? » Rappela Kingdew.

« Je veux que la troisième et la cinquième flotte fassent voile vers bâbord, la sixième et septième vers tribord, la huitième et la neuvième vers l'avant et la onzième et quatorzième flotte à six heures. Marco, Fossa et Haruta, vous demandez aux alliés de rester en alerte et de nous prévenir s'ils ont vent de la moindre information. Atmos et Joz, vous surveillez les agissements de la Marine, on ne peut pas prévoir à quoi s'attendre avec ces enfants. Surveillez le journal. Ce sera tout. »

Les commandants se dispersèrent.

« Que va-t-il se passer cette fois ? »

* * *

L'opposant était fort, c'était une certitude. Avec un calme apparent, il leur offrir un petit sourire.

« Ma dernière mission était chiante à souhait. J'avais peur de rouiller mais qui aurait cru que cinq pauvres gamins relèveraient le niveau ? »

Ace en eut marre. La patience n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Il poussa sur ses jambes et sauta en direction du visage du majeur. La peur, l'inquiétude et la présence de ses frères à ses côtés transforma son poing en feu. Il visa de toutes ses forces le visage de l'adolescent espérant le changer en cratère.

Dix-huit. C'était le nombre d'années depuis que Rob Lucci était venu au monde, mais c'était également le nombre d'années d'entraînement de l'agent. Avec un geste souple, il évita la boule de feu et envoya une de ses jambes dans le ventre de l'orphelin. Il fut directement projeté à l'autre bout des décombres, heurtant de pleine force un mur en béton qui s'écroula.

Le coeur de Luffy manqua un bond quand il vit l'état de son frère. Son souffle se raréfia. Il essaya de le contrôler, mais son cerveau lui passait en boucle l'attaque de son frère.

Ace ne tomberait pas comme ça. Non, pas tant qu'_ils_ étaient derrière. Il se releva, une main sur son estomac et se plia en deux. Un liquide remonta sa gorge et ressortit de sa bouche pour s'étaler par terre.

Du sang.

Mais Portgas ne tombera pas comme ça. Il se nettoya la figure d'un revers de manche et transforma ses pieds en feu. Il se jeta de nouveau en avant.

« NON ! ACE NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! »

Une fois encore, le CP9 s'écarta.

Un pauvre sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du brun. Il amplifia la température sur l'une de ses jambes et se retourna en plein air pour donner un coup de pied. Rob Lucci le para juste à temps.

Sabo en avait marre. Il avait beau être le cerveau de la bande, l'inaction lui pesait. Ace se faisait battre en ce moment même sous ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, c'était comme donner le signal de départ à Luffy pour se joindre à la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur frère, leur tout petit frère, affronter ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Mais, s'il ne le faisait pas, Ace pourrait être le premier à y rester et les autres suivraient.

« On a qu'une vie, ne ? Sans regret. »

Tant pis, il protégerait lui-même Luffy. Il attrapa la première planche, encore en feu, et courut le plus rapidement possible vers leur adversaire. Derrière, Luffy était passé de pâle comme la mort à bouillant de rage. Ace l'avait sauvé si souvent, c'était son tour maintenant.

Il gonfla sa main comme il l'avait fait avec Bon-chan auparavant et étendit son bras au maximum. Il le rétracta le plus fortement possible, joignant Sabo dans une attaque simultanée.

« Shigan : Mitsubushi »

L'impact d'une balle toucha les frères. Luffy tomba sans arrêter son bras qui se prit une autre « balle » de l'ennemi.

Comme Ace plus tôt, les deux frères se relevèrent malgré leurs blessures, dirigeant un regard ampli de haine au CP9. Pas la moindre trace de peur. L'ancien noble ramassa son arme, et, un oeil sur son jeune frère, l'envoya voler dans la figure de l'agent, cachant par la même occasion une avalanche de poings élastiques.

Rob les évita tous, la planche et les poings. Comme Mitsubushi ne semblait pas suffire, il prit son élan pour leur envoyer un ouragan quand une main attrapa son pied.

« Tu… ne… toucheras pas à MES FRÈRES ! »

La main d'Ace prit feu et carbonisa la cheville de Lucci. Rapidement, il retira sa jambe et envoya trois Madara sur l'enfant à terre. Malgré son fruit du démon, le prince sentit les trois « balles » lui creuser le dos. Une nouvelle vague de sang s'échappa de sa gorge, inquiétant ses frères.

« ACE ! »

Le cri réveilla Bellamy et Bartolomeo.

Comme avait-ils pu laisser des enfants se charger seuls de ce monstre ? Bellamy changea ses jambes en ressort et chargea.

Il fut sauvé juste à temps par Bartolomeo d'une slave de doigts pistolets.

« Un fruit intéressant. »

Se détournant des autres combattants, l'agent utilisa un Soru pour se téléporter face à l'adolescent-barrière. Il lui envoya trois rafales de doigts pistolets avant de le terminer avec un coup de pied circulaire. Bartolomeo qui n'avait pas eu le temps de créer une barrière devint hors combat.

Rob retourna rapidement finir Bellamy une fois le gêneur écarter. Le même traitement lui fut attribué avant qu'il ne rejoigne le caïd dans l'autre monde.

La respiration de Luffy s'accéléra une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Deux de leurs amis étaient tombés. L'agent se tournait vers eux. Nul doute, ils seraient les prochains.

« Luffy. Fuis. »

La voix de Sabo était autoritaire. Elle n'acceptait aucune objection. Il sauverait au moins le chapeau de paille. Puisque Ace était à terre, c'était à son tour de le protéger.

L'élastique le regarda, effaré. Le Zoan se rapprochait.

« Vite ! »

En larme, l'élastique ne put qu'obéir. Pas pour fuir, pour revenir, plus fort à la charge. Il devait bien se trouver une arme digne de ce nom quelque part !

Pendant sa course, il entendu les impacts subits par son frère.

« Tu ne vas pas crier ? »

« Pour qu'il fasse demi-tour ? Dans tes rêves connard ! »

Un pied ouragan eut raison de lui.

Luffy se retourna, n'entendant plus le son de la lutte.

« Sabo ? »

Le spectacle auquel il assistait était pire qu'un cauchemar. Sur le tas de gravats, une ombre le regardait, surplombant les corps inertes de ses proches.

L'agent se détourna de sa victime pour croiser son regard.

« Plutôt que de t'attaquer à de pauvres enfants sans défense, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'attaquer à un adolescent armé ? » Proposa Cavendish, une main sur la garde de son épée.

Il fut royalement ignoré.

Le noble n'avait pas quitté les jupons de sa mère pour être ridiculisé. Il dégaina Durandal, la leva, prit en vitesse avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur l'agresseur.

Rob Lucci se contenta d'une pichenette sur son front pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Pour lui, le môme au chapeau de paille était plus intéressant. Il lisait dans ses yeux de la peur mixée à de la tristesse. Le mélange des deux se transforma en colère et haine quand le corps de l'épéiste heurta le sol. Une main élastique fonça sur lui, se brisant contre un Tekkai. La force du coup créa une onde qui pompa le sang du brun.

Dans sa colère, Luffy ne remarqua pas sa température s'élever ni la nouvelle couleur de sa peau. Le type en face avait fait du mal à ses amis. Et à ses frères. Jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait.

Sentant un coup arriver sur sa gauche, il se baissa, évitant de peu la lame de Cavendish. Ou plutôt, comme il était appelé dans la ville, d'Hakuba. Le guerrier rapide comme le vent, fendit l'air en direction de l'assassin. Il lui assena quelques coups d'estocs avant de s'écrouler, inerte, sur le sol.

Il reçut un coup d'oeil du CP9 qui avait réussi à esquiver ses attaques avant de marcher sur ses restes.

Le dernier adversaire debout bouillonnait. Littéralement. Il attendait que Lucci ouvre le bal.

L'agent envoya plusieurs balles d'air pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers lui. L'élastique en évita certaines qui se contentèrent de l'érafler mais ne put réchapper aux autres.

Lucci l'attrapa par les épaules. Il se transforma en être mi-humain mi-léopard tout en parant ses attaques. Il enroula sa queue autour du petit corps et ramena ses deux bras.

Il n'avait jamais testé cette technique sur personne. Elle était encore très loin de la perfection.

« Rokuogan. »

Il rassembla toute son énergie dans ses bras et envoya une décharge sur sa proie.

Une allumette se plaça juste à temps entre l'attaque et son frère. Il ne put la stopper complètement mais en diminua fortement la puissance.

Il s'accroupit au sol et vida encore une fois ses veines.

Sans lâcher le plus jeune, l'agent envoya une lame de vent sur l'aîné à terre. Ace échappa de peu à l'attaque.

« Lâche… Lâche… mon… petit… frère ! »

Un coup enflammé traça son chemin vers la gorge de l'ennemi. Elle ne toucha que du vent. Une autre vague d'énergie perça sa poitrine, suivit du touché glaciale d'une pierre.

Ace voulait se relever. Luffy était toujours sous l'emprise du léopard. Il s'agitait, désirant courir au secours de son frère mais sa peau était tiède. Son corps refusait de bouger. Bon sang ! Encore un peu. Encore un peu. Il réduisit en cendre le plancher sous sa main. Il se força à se relever.

« Pas fini… Je n'ai pas encore FINI ! »

Il ignora le sentiment perçant des balles. Il ignora les hurlements de ses muscles. Il ignora le brouillard dans sa tête et dans sa vision. Il avançait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avançait vers celui qui avait mis à terre Sabo et retenait Luffy. Il lui ferait payer la douleur. La sienne et celle de ses frères.

Il enflamma ses mains, avançant de façon somnambule. Il les protégerait. Il se l'était promis. Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Arrivé à la hauteur de l'hybride, il lança de toutes ses forces ses poings dans la figure de l'adversaire.

Une troisième vague d'énergie l'atteignit. C'était fini. Il entendait la voix de Luffy comme si elle venait de loin, très loin.

C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Ace était fort, il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Même ce jour là avec Dadan, il avait gagné ! Il avait gagné contre Bluejam ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il était _son_ grand frère !

« ACE ! »

Une partie du haki des Roi s'échappa du petit corps.

L'agent eut une sueur froide. Il se tourna vers le responsable de cette puissance et ne vit qu'un chouinard à bout de force.

Le combat avait trop duré.

Il plaça le petit face à lui et lui envoya une dernière décharge de Rokuogan.

Luffy cracha une salve de sang mais restait conscient. Il respirait difficilement mais ne laissait pas pour autant son air de défi quitter ses prunelles.

Lucci savait qu'une autre décharge pourrait tuer, or, pour une fois, ce n'était pas son but. Il se contenta de jeter violemment sa proie contre un mur.

Le souffle court, les muscles endommagés, Luffy restait conscient. Il le devait, pour protéger les autres. Il devait défendre ceux qui n'avaient pas pu gagner. Il rampa vers l'agent, le regard atténué par la souffrance. Quatre impacts de balle creusèrent son dos. Un filet de sang, semblable à celui de son frère, franchissait ses lèvres et coulait le long de son menton. Il resserra ses poings face aux coups de pied du léopard. Une lame de vent atténuée dans la tête eut finalement raison de lui. Il relâcha les muscles de son cou et laissa sa tête s'écrouler, marquant la fin du massacre.

Lucci reprit sa forme humaine. Les gosses n'avaient pas été trop dur à éviter, leurs attaques bien trop faibles, mais ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre pour les neutraliser. Il attrapa le dernier par le col et le posa sur ses épaules. Il partit ensuite ramasser le deuxième brun et continua jusqu'à ce que tous les mineurs soient dans ses bras.

Sans un mot pour les quelques bourgeois encore conscients, il partit.

* * *

À Marineford

« COMMENT ?! C'EST TOUT ! »

« Oui-i mon amiral. »

Un soldat tremblant subissait la crise de nerfs du commandant.

« JE VOUS DEMANDE UN RAPPORT COMPLET SUR TOUTE L'HISTOIRE ET LA GÉNÉALOGIE DE TROIS PAUVRES GOSSES ET VOUS N'AVEZ TROUVÉ QUE TROIS MOTS ?! »

« Mai-ais commandant, les informations sont rares. »

« RARES ?! ET VOUS OSEZ VOUS DIRE DE LA DIVISION DE RECHERCHE ?! DISPARAISSEZ AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS RENVOIE POUR INCOMPÉTENCE ! »

« O-Oui. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus que le marine prenne la poudre d'escampette.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Commandant en chef ? » Interrogea une voix lente.

« Borsalino, bon retour. Et non, tout va bien, juste de l'incompétence de la part de nos hommes. Je leur demande de chercher l'identité de trois enfants, et tout ce qu'ils m'ont trouvé se résume en trois mots : « Originaires d'East Blue. » Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ?! La qualité de nos hommes m'a l'air de plus en plus basse à mesure que le temps passe. »

« East Blue ? Peut-être que le vice-Amiral Garp peut vous aider, il en est originaire si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Impossible, il est parti en mission dans le Nouveau Monde, il est injoignable. »

Le commandant soupira puis se redressa soudainement.

« Garp vient comme les gosses d'East Blue, or, quand ces dits gosses disparaissent dans le Nouveau Monde, il y demande une courte affectation. C'est trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence ! QU'ON ME TRAÎNE GARP DANS MON BUREAU ! »

Kizaru se glissa discrètement vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec ce type, un peu trop énergique à son goût.

* * *

Dans les cales d'un navire

Un adulte brun avec un pouce de moustache et un morceau de tarte collé sur la joue s'approcha d'un adolescent en fin de croissance.

« J'ai appris que tu recrutais pour le CP9. Rajoute ce gamin à la liste. »

Sans aucune douceur, l'officier jeta son fardeau dans une cellule déjà remplie.

« Prends-en soin, il appartient au Shishibukai Doflamingo, et il serait très triste d'apprendre que tu as cassé son jouet. »

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir du G-5. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas au nom de Commodore du G-5 que je viens te donner des ordres, c'est juste un message de l'Amiral en chef. »

Il tourna les talons et partis.

* * *

**Il reste quelqu'un ? Non ? Je te vois faire de l'écho ! Avant que tu ne parte, j'ai deux-trois bricoles à te dire. Nooon, ne part pas ! T'as rien écouté ma parole ! **

**Tout d'abord, (notez les connecteur logique qui laissent croire que ceci est ordonné et n'est pas juste craché sur le papier au fur et à mesure !) l'idée de cache-cache géant n'est pas de moi. Je vous vois venir ! Cet auteur est nul, il ne fait que copier ! Eh bien, vous avez entièrement raison ! Alors remerciez Flllora et sa fic "Infiltration dans la marine" que vous pouvez aller voir. Je n'ai pas été rémunéré pour cette pub. Vous m'accompagnez au tribunal ?****  
**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse auprès des Juliette. Et des Mouchabières. Ou pas, pour les seconds, vous l'avez cherché ! Vous n'avez qu'à changer de nom ! Il est vraiment nul ! Et redirigez vos armes vers La vague folle, c'est sa faute. Et vers vos parents. Je me réexcuse auprès des Juliette. En espérant que votre Roméo ne tarde pas, mourir seul est triste. Ou je confond avec quelque chose d'autre ? Bref.**

**Ce mot est génial, il donne l'impression que le monologue est fini alors que je me suis arrêté en plein milieu ! La magnifique musique de bistrot que nous a chanté Ace s'appelle "Ami buvons", je l'ai mise _uniquement_ parce que j'en avais marre des chansons étrangère que je ne pouvais pas traduire ! C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand tu ne comprends pas les paroles ! (Et parce que ça augmente le nombre de mot, donnant l'impression que je suis un auteur de génie alors que pas du tout... N'ACQUIESCEZ PAS ! Vous êtes censé me remonter le moral ! En me flattant !) Il me semble que tout y est...**

**Pour critiquer, rajouter, vomir, hurler, pleurer et tuer, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'adresse d'un excellent vendeur de tomate pourris si ça vous intéresse ! **

**AH ! J'oubliais ! Vous voulez garder Cavendish ? Je ferais selon ce que vous demanderez !**

**Laissez un commentaire siyouplait ! **

**Ciao !**


	7. Le CP9 ? C'est quoi ?

***Regarde bêtement dans le vide* J'ai fini ? J'ai fini ! J'ai déjà fini la suite ! Oui, je vous vois, impressionnés devant tant d'efficacité ! Pas la peine de retenir vos applaudissements, ils ne me dérange pas ! Allez y ! Je ne vous entend pas ! Plus fort ! **

**Vous ne voulez pas applaudir ? Pas grave ! *Sourire de démon* J'ai tout prévu ! *Part chercher son radio-réveil, y insère un disque et appuie sur play. Des acclamations s'élevèrent* Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Tant de support ! J'en ai la larme à l'oeil ! **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

L'air était humide. Très humide. Et pesant. Il apportait une sensation désagréable. Une sensation de déjà vu. La puanteur le fit éternuer, déclenchant une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint des cours de Speed Jiru. « Si vous vous réveillez dans un endroit inconnu, faites les endormit un peu plus longtemps. Profitez que votre ennemi vous pense inconscient pour remettre vos idées en place et réfléchir à la suite des évènements. » Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir si tôt ! Avec un peu de chance, ses gardiens n'avaient rien remarqué et il pouvait continuer le plan. Il faudrait par contre qu'il fasse remarquer au commandant le léger défaut de sa technique.

Bon, le début. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Un type assoiffé de sang l'avait battu. Lui qui avait promis de vivre sans regret ! Quand allait-il enfin devenir plus fort ?! Il n'avait pas échoué une fois, ni deux, mais bien trois fois ! Quelle image de grand frère protecteur lui restait-il ?! Il **_devait_** devenir plus fort ! Pas seulement pour crier haut et fort face au monde, mais pour défendre ses frères !

« Tu devrais serrer tes doigts plus fort pour que tes ongles transpercent encore mieux ta paume. »

Ace souleva doucement ses paupières. Sa vue était voilée par la pénombre. Au début, il pensait que c'était dû à la douleur lancinante dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne les contours de ses compagnons. La scène était similaire à celle qu'il avait vécue un mois et demi plus tôt.

Dans sa cellule, il distinguait cinq silhouettes. Il reconnut sans peine ses frères et leurs chapeaux extravagants. La touffe bizarre devait être le gars-barrière, quant à la coupe normale, elle devait être à la Hyène. Il ne restait plus qu'un bonnet et son ombre d'adolescent à identifier.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Voilà, du Ace tout craché ! Avec la douceur et la délicatesse qui le caractérisait ! L'autre ne réagit cependant pas à la dureté de son interrogation.

« Trafalgar Law. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

« À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, nous sommes partis pour être entraînés par le CP9. Vous y serez sûrement engagés. »

« Le CP9 ? Connaît pas. C'est une organisation du crime ? »

« Le CP9 est une branche de la Marine. La seule qui ait l'autorisation de tuer. Et elle contient les meilleurs agents, entraînés depuis le berceau. »

« LA MARINE ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Son cri brisa les doux rêves de leurs colocataires qui s'éveillèrent un par un, non sans émettre un gémissement.

« Ace, évite de crier s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête. » Se plaignit doucement le blond.

« Désolé Sab'. »

« Gamin, la prochaine fois que tu te permets de jouer les réveils matin, je te ferai envier le sort du coq du voisin ! » Menaça Bellamy.

« Ace~ Sabo~J'ai faim ! » Hurla leur élastique, accompagné d'une manifestation de son estomac.

« Eh bien, en voilà un qui ne perd pas le Nord ! » Railla Ace, calmé par la situation habituelle.

« Oh, non ! » Se lamenta Sabo, « On est en _encore_ enfermé dans une cale ? Ils ne pourraient pas innover un peu ? »

« Tu t'en plaindras auprès du marine qui nous a emprisonnés ici ! Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ! » Continua le grand brun.

Des sourires amusés s'étalèrent sur les lèvres des deux aînés.

« Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus bien dans leurs têtes, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! » Se plaignit l'unique sain d'esprit. Mauvaise idée.

Ace se mit à rire comme un déchaîné, suivit par Sabo, comme s'ils faisaient un concours.

Désespéré par cette vision, Bellamy détourna sa tête pour trouver Luffy et Bartolomeo se débattre pour attraper une cuisse de poulet abandonné près de la porte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Luffy-sempai ! Je ne vous laisserais jamais mourir de faim ! »

Essayant une nouvelle fois de fuir cette scène, il tomba sur la nouvelle addition.

« T'es qui ? »

_'Mais quel tact dans cette bande !'_ Ironisa intérieurement Law.

« Non, ne dis rien. Tu es un autre timbré venu d'où personne ne sait vraiment où pour gouverner le monde. Et tu penses que cette situation est marrante. Et tu penses peut-être même qu'on va tous être bons amis. Voire, tu veux nous engager. Je refuse, pour quelque soit le contrat; bande, piraterie, révolution ou marine. » Coupa La Hyène.

« T'aurait-on traumatisé ? » Interrogea Sabo, tournant sa tête avec une expression diabolique vers son aîné, suivi par Ace.

« J'ai cru entendre qu'il y existait un Asile dans le Nouveau Monde. Dès qu'on sort, je vous y réserve une place ! » Il se tourna alors vers Trafalgar, « Pendant que j'y suis, je t'en prends une ? »

L'adolescent se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard blasé.

« Je prends ça pour un non. De toute façon, on ne devrait plus tarder à rencontrer un autre taré, ma chance est tellement haute ces temps-ci… »

C'est à ce moment que Sabo s'aperçut de la présence du nouveau venu. Il arrêta son rire, qui ne cessa pas pour autant de résonner, et se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sabo, et toi ? Je suis désolé pour mon rire de maniaque, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de libérer mon surplus d'énergie et grâce à la _magnifique_ présence de mes frères dans mon entourage cette dernière année, toute ma sanité a été éradiquée. Et donc, ton nom ? »

« Trafalgar Law. »

« Trafa-gars, tu n'aurais pas à manger ? » L'interrogea Luffy la bouche pleine.

« Luffy ! Et la politesse ?! » Le gronda gentiment l'ancien noble.

« Je sais que rien ne vous arrête, mais auriez-vous remarqué que nous sommes dans une cellule et enchaîné à des murs ? » Demanda ironiquement Bellamy.

« Quoi ?! On est enchaîné ?! » S'étonna le plus jeune, son morceau de poulet avalé. « Ah oui, j'avais remarqué. » Se souvient-il.

« Comment peut-on sérieusement oublier une telle chose ?! » S'écria, abasourdi, le pion de Doflamingo.

« En s'appelant Luffy. » Répliquèrent sérieusement ses deux frères.

« Avec la faim ! » Décida le personnage principal.

« Luffy-sempai est si génial ! » À nouveau (pour ne pas changer) en larme aux côtés de son idole, Bartolomeo flattait le D avec des étoiles à la place des yeux.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de faim, vous n'auriez pas un petit truc à manger ? Parce que je suis en pleine croissance, il faut que je mange ! » Se lamenta l'élastique.

« TU VIENS JUSTE DE MANGER ! » Lui rappelèrent ses frères. « Et en plus, tu n'as rien partagé ! » Rajouta le brun.

« Mais tu avais déjà mangé dans les égouts ! » Se défendit le chapeau de paille.

Une dispute s'en suivit, au grand désespoir de Sabo. Il se tourna alors vers le prénommé Law.

« Et donc, tu t'appelles Law. Tu viens d'où ? Cela fait longtemps que tu voyages ? »

Il lui posa ainsi tout une série de questions pendant que Bellamy vociférait sur Bartolomeo pour qu'il se taise.

À cause de la pagaille environnante, ils n'entendirent pas arriver l'agent du CP9. Il put ainsi s'approcher des barreaux discrètement et regarda les enfants se chamailler.

« Eh bien~ Moi qui craignait que Lucci ne vous ait abîmé YOYOI ! »

Tous les mouvements cessèrent et l'attention générale se tourna vers le marine. Il avait des cheveux roses mi-longs et la peau blanche, contrastant avec le noir de son uniforme.

« Vous avez dépassé en vous maquillant ce matin. Vous vous en êtes mis sous le nez. » Lui fit poliment remarquer Ace.

Cela eut le mérite de figer le sourire de l'agent.

« YOYOI ! C'était volontaire ! »

« Oui, ils disent tous ça. »

Une minute de silence s'écoula pendant que Kumadori cherchait une réplique adéquate.

« Dites, vous avez à faire avec nous ou pas ? Parce que sinon, j'ai une dispute à finir. » Mit au clair le prince en se retournant vers son jeune frère.

« MON MORCEAU NE COMPTAIT PAS ! »

Sa phrase fut considérée comme le signal du retour à l'anarchie. Luffy reprit ses arguments, Bartolomeo ses louanges, Bellamy ses plaintes et Sabo ses questions. Seul Law restait silencieux. Comme avant l'arrivée du marin. Donc, au fond, tout était revenu en ordre.

Kumadori regarda le chaos face à lui confus. Comment avait-il perdu leurs intérêts déjà ? Ne venait-il pas de faillir dans sa mission ?!

« Tout est de ma faute~! J'en prends l'entière responsabilité ! YOYOI ! Je vais commettre un suicide pour regagner mon honneur ! »

Il dégaina son épée et pointa sa lame vers son ventre.

« Tekkai ! »

Puis il tenta d'enfoncer son arme dans sa chair en vain.

« J'ai échoué, je ne suis pas mort ! »

« Dommage. » Remarqua platement Ace, déçu, au moment où un autre adulte arriva.

« Oy, il te faut combien de siècles pour ramener six gosses ?! » S'écria le nouveau venu.

Il avait les cheveux liés derrière la tête, une pousse de barbe, sa chemise grande ouverte et une cicatrice luisant à la lueur des torches.

« J'ai failli ! Je vais de ce pas— »

« NON. Tu te suicideras plus tard ! Ma sieste n'attend pas. Prend les gamins et amène-les au bureau, j'ai des affaires importantes sur le feu… »

Il repartit dans la pénombre, laissant deviner son départ.

Kumadori attrapa son bâton avec ses deux mains et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage puis il se concentra.

Les garçons le regardaient maintenant, intrigués et sur leurs gardes. Quand les cheveux roses commencèrent à s'agiter, leur esprit logique leur dit que c'était dû à une petite brise. Mais quand les cheveux sortirent une clef et déverrouillèrent la cellule, ils étaient mués.

Sabo chercha dans sa tête quel nom pouvait bien porter un tel fruit du démon et les différents usages possibles. Luffy était émerveillé et Ace dubitatif.

Profitant involontairement de ce temps de flottement, l'agent leur retira toutes leurs chaînes et les lia ensemble, comme lui avait conseillé (lire ordonné) Lucci.

« Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes mains ? C'est réservé au commun des mortels ? » Se moqua Ace, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

Dans un calme suspect, le CP9 guida la petite horde vers le bureau de son chef. Les enfants étaient bien trop occupés à admirer le paysage/ repérer la route/ hurler pour s'opposer à la marche. Le cliquetis des chaînes ne troubla en rien leur gaîté. Luffy tenta même de discuter avec leur surveillant.

« On aura à manger en arrivant ? C'est encore loin ? Il y aura de la viande ? Je veux du Roi de mers ! C'est super bon ! Vous avez déjà goûté de l'ours au miel ? C'est délicieux ! »

C'est donc avec une étrange facilité que Kumadori parcourut les couloirs avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de son chef. N'entendant pas de réponses, il s'attendit au pire.

« Chef ! Ne mourrez pas ! J'arrive ! »

Il détruisit la porte et se jeta dans la salle, prêt à lutter avec sa vie pour son boss.

Les garçons se poussèrent pour trouver une place suffisamment près de l'ouverture pour admirer le spectacle, mais aussi abritée afin d'être dans une relative sécurité. Ils découvrirent avec étonnement et hilarités deux hommes, les yeux grands ouverts, épouvantés devant les débris de la porte.

Le plus vieux fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva d'un bond et fit face à l'agent.

« Kumadori ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?! »

Le susnommé les regarda éberlué.

« J'arrive trop tard ? L'assassin a déjà fui ! Je suis désolé ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais me faire seppuku ! »

Avant qu'il ne sorte son arme, sous les regards attentifs des mineurs, affalés sur le sol qui regardaient la scène comme une pièce de théâtre et faisaient circuler des jumelles, le plus vieux l'arrêta.

« Stop ! J'ai compris et je te pardonne, comme mon fils. Amène plutôt les nouvelles recrues. »

Ace nomma rapidement les deux autres personnes. Il se trouvait face à Grand Connard Père et Grand Connard Fils. GCP et GCF pour raccourcir.

Allongés sur le sol, les jeunes étaient tellement bien installés qu'ils ne se fatiguèrent pas à se lever. Si cet homme voulait les voir, il n'avait qu'à se déplacer.

« Comme la pièce est annulée, ça vous dit touche-touche-pas ? » Proposa Sabo, ignorant les GC et le unième seppuku de leur baby-sitter.

Sans attendre, Bartolomeo hurla son accord et reprit ses éloges. Sur ses gardes, Bellamy choisit la solution de sûreté.

« Non merci. »

Quant à Trafalgar, il commençait à accepter cette nouvelle compagnie.

« En quoi consiste ce jeu ? »

Des sourires démoniaques s'étirèrent sur les lèvres des grands frères.

« C'est simple, il faut toucher les autres sans se faire toucher. Et le perdant a un gage. »

Une sonnerie retentit dans la tête de la Hyène. _Gage ?_ Peut-être qu'il pourrait coincer les frères à leur propre jeu !

« Je suis partant. » Répondirent en même temps les deux adolescents.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'envoyer un regard noir que des mains volèrent de tous les côtés. Suivi par les chaînes. De toute façon, même si Bellamy avait refusé, il aurait été entraîné dans le "jeu".

Ace et Sabo faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre les yeux fermés. Ce jeu était une idée de Vista pour leur apprendre à contrôler le Haki. Ils souhaitaient s'améliorer alors ils en profitaient pour s'entraîner à la barbe de l'ennemi sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Spandine en avait marre. Déjà, quand il avait été promu chef du CP9, personne ne l'avait prévenu de tous les tarés qui s'y trouvaient ! Et maintenant, le voilà devant six gosses avec un morceau de kairoseki coincé dans les cheveux, car, bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas de menottes suffisamment petites pour leurs microbras et, en plus, pleins d'énergie, désobéissants et bruyants !

« Ça suffit. »

Et qui l'ignoraient. Royalement.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ CESSER DE VOUS BATTRE ?!»

Un murmure s'échappa du chao, « Nan. »

Et qui se moquaient de lui.

« KUMADORI ! »

« Je vais tout assumer ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais me faire seppuku— »

« NON ! Tu m'attrapes ces déchets et tu me les mets en rang ! »

Avec une moue, car il avait été interrompu pendant son repenti, l'agent s'approcha de ses prisonniers. À l'aide de sa concentration, il envoya six mèches de ses cheveux saisir les petits combattants.

« Lâche-moi ! J'étais à deux doigts de toucher Sabo ! » Cria le prince.

« C'est faux ! En plus, j'ai touché trois fois Luffy, deux Law, douze Barrière et dix-huit Hyène ! J'ai gagné ! »

« Moi je n'ai pas réussi à toucher Traffy… »

« Humf ! Encore heureux ! Je suis au moins capable d'éviter un nouveau-né ! »

« Il parle ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait parler… » Constasta Bellamy, un de ses bras coinçé par la jambe de son voisin, sa tête bloquant l'épaule de son associé et ses pieds écrasant le dos du plus jeune. Les chaînes les retenaient de toutes parts, les empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Kumadori posa sa boule de noeud devant ses chefs et commença à la démêler.

« À qui est cette main ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est au timbré. » Posa Ace.

« Si tu n'es pas plus précis que ça, on ne saura jamais son propriétaire ! » Hurla le ressort.

« Ton ami-barrière. » Traduisit Sabo.

« Ce type n'est pas mon ami ! AÏ ! Ma main ! »

« Ah non, c'était la tienne. » Ricana le brun.

« Ace~ Je ne trouve pas mon pied, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Il est sur l'épaule de Traw. »

« Je m'appelle _Trafalgar Law_. »

« Traffy, tu peux me rendre mon pied s'il te plaît ? »

« … »

Pendant que Sabo félicitait Luffy pour sa politesse, Bellamy se tourna vers Law.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Jamais ils n'arriveront à prononcer ton nom. Par contre, si cela peut te rassurer, le mien non plus. »

« C'est bon ! »

Kumadori était fier de son travail. Il avait réussi à séparer les gamins et ne leurs avaient coupés aucun membre. Ils étaient maintenant alignés devant ses supérieurs avec leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs vêtements défaits.

Spandine profita de sa hauteur pour jeter un regard dédaigneux aux enfants.

« Bien. Sachez que vous avez l'extrême honneur d'avoir été recrutés pour devenir des agents du CP9. »

« CP9 ? Sabo, ça veut dire qu'on va aller à l'école ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de commencer au CP ! Je sais déjà lire ! » Se plaignit Luffy, en se remémorant de la description du lieu tel que le lui avait faite son frère.

« TAIS-TOI QUAND JE PARLE ! » Hurla le chef.

« Eh ! Vous n'avez pas la permission de crier sur mon petit frère ! Seuls Sabo et moi l'avons ! » S'interposa le plus grand brun, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la différence de taille.

« Trois semaines de nourriture en moins ! Je continue. Vous avez donc été recrutés pour subir l'entraînement des membres de la branche Cipher Pol du gouvernement. Donc, sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, vous n'existez plus. Vous êtes morts aux yeux du monde ! » Il se tourna de façon dramatique vers les enfants pour pouvoir se délecter de leurs expressions de frayeur…

Sabo tentait de se recoiffer sous les indications de Bellamy, Ace retirait un morceau de viande qui c'était coincé entre ses dents, Luffy explorait sa narine droite, Law retirait une poussière de son chapeau et Bartolomeo dessinait Gros Connard Père et Fils en tutu rose sur les dalles.

Spandine eut une minute de paralysie.

Puis il revint à la réalité.

« VINGT JOURS SANS NOURRITURE POUR VOUS TOUS ! Je vais vous apprendre la discipline moi ! Kumadori, amène les auprès de Laskey. »

« Bravo mon gars ! Ton dessin est très réussi ! » Félicita Ace, admiratif du gribouillage sur le sol. « Si je te décris mon vieux schnock, tu pourrais faire pareil ? Je lui enverrai par la poste ! » Demanda-t-il, hilare à cette pensée.

Bartolomeo acquiesça frénétiquement.

« Kumadori. Exécution. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« YOYOI, oui chef. Par ici les enfants. »

« Lu', si jamais d'autres types bizarres comme lui te demandent de les suivre quand Sabo et moi nous ne sommes pas autour, tu ne les suis surtout pas. Ils sont louches. »

« YOYOI, sous-entendrais-tu que je suis louche ? »

« Oui. Bien deviné Sherlock. »

« YOYOI~ Je m'appelle Kumadori. »

« La marine est remplie d'érudit ! » Railla l'orphelin.

« Bon, on y va ? » S'impatienta Luffy, près de la porte.

« Oui, oui. »

La troupe reprit son cheminement dans les couloirs, accompagnée par de la musique, gentillesse du Caïd pour couper la monotonie de ses idoles. Qui, pour deux d'entre elles, auraient sûrement préféré qu'il se taise.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » Interrogea le Chapeau de paille.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, dans vingt et un jours. » Répondit calmement Law.

L'élastique se statufia. « VINGT ET UN JOURS ?! MAIS JE VAIS MOURIR DE FAIM ! Je sens déjà mes forces qui m'abandonnent. » Il tomba théâtralement au sol. « Ace, Sabo, merci d'avoir été à mes côtés tout ce temps. Vous direz à Bon-chan que je suis désolé de ne pas tenir ma promesse. Au revoir… » Et il ferma ses yeux.

« LUFFY ! NON ! » Le plus vieux brun sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers le ciel, visible à travers une fenêtre. « Tout est de la faute du gouvernement ! Je te vengerais petit frère ! »

« Ace, Luffy. Cessez votre cinéma, vous nous empêchez d'avancer. »

« Sabo, tu brises toute la magie du moment ! Quel frère indigne ! »

« Je sais. » Il s'approcha de la dépouille de son petit frère. « Debout Luffy. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour annoncer ta mort à ton ami. Ne compte même pas sur moi pour aller le voir volontairement. »

Le chewing-gum se releva avec une moue.

« Méchant~ »

Il courut dans les pattes de leur guide, entraînant toute la chaîne dans son sillage.

« LUFFY ! » Crièrent en coeur ses victimes, hormis son admirateur.

« On va où ? »

« Dans la forêt, rejoindre votre instructeur, YOYOI~ »

« YOYOI ! » Répéta, amusé le chapeauté.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment et prirent le chemin vers l'étendue boisée.

« Il y a des crocodiles ? »

« Non. »

« Et des ours ? »

« Non plus. »

« Des abeilles ? »

« Non. »

« Des chats géants ? »

« Non. »

« Et des fourmis ? »

« Non— Oui. »

« Et des… »

« Luffy, tu ne vas pas demander toute la faune et la flore que tu connais ?! » Interrogea, agacé Ace. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure déjà que son jeu durait.

Son petit frère pencha la tête sur le côté comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident. Il allait même reprendre sa conversation quand la Hyène l'interrompit.

« On est arrivé. »

Face à eux s'étendaient trois rangées d'enfants, en tout une bonne vingtaine, qui reproduisaient les mouvements de leur instructeur dans une clairière.

« Ça a l'air ennuyeux ! » Commenta Ace. « Rien ne vaut un bon entraînement avec notre vie en jeu ! Avec ça, on n'atteindra jamais Grand Line ! »

« Tu es _déjà_ sur Grand Line. » Lui rappela Bellamy avant de se faire gronder par son collègue qui n'appréciait décidément pas son comportement envers ses vedettes.

« LES NOUVEAUX VENUS ! BOUGEZ-VOUS DE REJOINDRE LES RANGS ! » Cria l'entraîneur.

Les garçons le regardèrent sans expression.

« J'ai pas envie. » Explicita la torche humaine.

« Je passe mon tour. » Renchérit son jumeau.

« Sans moi. » Rajouta la dernière recrue.

« On va cueillir des champignons ?! » Proposa joyeusement le plus jeune, soutenu par son groupie.

« J'ai mieux à faire. » Fini le ressort-humain.

Les garçons voulurent rebrousser chemin le plus naturellement du monde quand l'instructeur les attrapa par le col.

« Vous allez où ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement sur un ton bourru.

« À la chasse aux champignons. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il faudrait sérieusement que vous songiez à vous laver les oreilles. » Puis la flamme renifla. « Ou juste vous laver tout court. »

Ace rencontra la poigne de son entraîneur. Et, pour une fois, il était presque reconnaissant envers Garp. Il avait tellement reçu de coup pendant son enfance que celui de l'instructeur semblait être en comparaison un papillon qui se posa sur son crâne.

* * *

Voguant tranquillement sur les vagues, la Moby Dick était ignorante des problèmes de leurs petits protégés. Depuis le départ des huit flottes, le nombre de ses habitants avait considérablement diminué, mais n'en restait pas moins conséquent.

« COMMENT ?! VOUS AVEZ PERDU TROIS GOSSES DANS LE NOUVEAU MONDE ?! »

Le brusque cri surprit un pirate qui en laissa tomber sa bouteille. Il soupira. Il savait déjà d'où venait le bruit. Cela devait bien être le quatrième de la journée. Il essuya sa main sur son pantalon et parti en quête d'une serpillière. Sans mauvais jeu de mots pour l'un de ses camarades. En chemin, il passa devant la salle d'origine du cri. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et laissait distinguer une forme humaine de petite taille.

« Oui Epoida, pas la peine de crier. » Grimaça Haruta. « Vous allez tous me rendre sourd avec vos réactions. »

« Désolé. Mais il faut avouer que vous avez fait fort ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais vous avez vérifié qu'aucun cadavre ne flottait dans les environs ? Parce qu'au milieu de l'océan et sans laisser de trace, il ne peut pas être arrivé grand-chose à vos gamins… »

« Oui, Namur et ses hommes ont ratissé la zone, aucune trace d'eux. Et puis ils sont comme la mauvaise herbe, on aurait beau vouloir s'en débarrasser, ils reviendraient. »

« Alors je ne vois pas le problème. Il suffit d'attendre qu'ils décident bien gentiment de rentrer au bercail ! »

« Oui, mais ils se sont sûrement déjà attirés des ennuies plus gros qu'eux. Il faut les retrouver au plus vite, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

« Je vois le scénario. Trois jeunes de vingt ans avec quatre poils au menton, le tatouage de Père sur le dos qui se pensent surpuissants. Aucune idée d'où ils auraient pu aller pour concentrer les recherches ? »

« Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… »

« Vous ne les avez pas tatoués ? »

« Non et puis… Ils n'ont pas vingt ans… »

« Pas vingt ans ? On n'est pas à deux années de plus ou de moins ! Tant que ce n'est pas visible, c'est bon. »

« Ils n'ont qu'une dizaine d'années. »

« … »

« … »

« Une dizaine d'années ? »

« Oui. »

Par réflexe, Haruta éloigna le combiné de son oreille.

« QUOI ?! »

Sourde. Cette corvée allait définitivement la rendre sourde. Une fois sûr que son ami s'était calmé, elle ramena l'écouteur.

« Une dizaine d'années ?! Pour le coup, vous avez fait fort les gars ! On peut toujours compter sur vous pour être surpris ! Vous ne nous décevez jamais ! »

« Heureux que cette mauvaise nouvelle te plaise. Bon, pour leurs descriptions, tu te rappelles du journal à la fin du mois dernier ? »

« Ouais. On l'a encore. Pourquoi ? »

« Nos disparus sont les trois enfants de l'avis de recherche. »

« … »

« … »

« Je peux récapituler ? Vous avez perdu trois mômes en couches-culottes dans le Nouveau Monde avec une prime sur la tête. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! »

« Si, justement. »

« Oh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Vous espérez les revoirs _vivants_ ? »

« C'est effectivement la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle. Un problème ? »

« Est-ce seulement possible ?! La Marine est au courant que vous les avez pris sous votre aile ? »

« Normalement non. J'ai déjà prévenu Doma, les frères Decalvan et Elmy, ils recherchent tous de leurs côtés. Et les trouver ne sera pas le plus dur, ce ne sont pas des experts dans la discrétion. »

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Aucune rancune si je ne trouve que des cadavres ? »

« Fais seulement un effort s'il te plaît et cesse d'être aussi pessimiste ! »

« C'est vous qui êtes utopiste. À la prochaine ! »

« Gotcha. »

L'escargot relâcha ses paupières et laissa tomber sa tête, signifiant la fin de la conversation.

« Bon sang ! Quand arrêtera-t-il de ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses ?! Allez, suivant… à toi Bizarre ! »

La commandante composa un nouveau numéro d'une main et attrapa des boules Quiès de l'autre. La journée était loin d'être terminée pour elle.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans une île reculée de Grand Line, un homme d'âge mûr à la stature digne d'un chêne interpellait différents passants dans une rue.

« Excusez-moi Madame, auriez-vous rencontré ces trois vauriens ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant une affiche.

« Non, désolé. » Furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à extirper de son interlocutrice avant qu'elle ne parte, le laissant seul.

« Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas non plus ici. » Constata-t-il maussadement.

Son désespoir fut interrompu par un froissement de son pantalon. Il baissa son regard et tomba sur un petit enfant agrippé au tissu. Il suivit son regard et remarqua que le petit fixait son affiche. Avec une lueur d'espoir, il s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et lui mit sa feuille sous le nez.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Oui ! C'est Mugi-chan et ses frères ! »

« Mugi-chan ? »

« Hum. » Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire plein de fierté malgré un bon nombre de dents manquantes.

« Et tu sais où ils sont allés ? »

« Oui, ils sont retournés auprès de Moustache Grise ! »

« Moustache Grise ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Le Cap'taine de leur navire pirate ! » Annonça fièrement l'enfant.

« NAVIRE PIRATE ?! » L'adulte lâcha son document de surprise et empoigna les épaules du garçon pour ensuite le secouer comme un prunier.

« DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! ILS N'ONT PAS OSÉS FAIRE ÇA ?! QUEL NAVIRE PIRATE ?! PARLE ! »

Un toussotement l'interrompi, mais il n'en teint pas compte. Il n'eut de pitié pour son arbre fruitier que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, relâcher mon fils ? Pour parler, ce sera plus commode. »

Le père avait mis un moment avant de se décider à intervenir. D'où son fils pouvait bien tenir sa mauvaise habitude de s'approcher et d'aborder les personnes les moins fréquentables de ce monde ?!

Garp obtempéra. Il voulait ses réponses et les morts ne parlent pas.

« Je l'ai déjà dit ! » Reprit gaîment Bon Clay, sans rancoeur pour la dureté du plus vieux, « Sur le navire du Couette Violette ! »

« Couette Violette ?! Je ne connais aucun pirate de ce nom ! Et tu n'avais pas dit un autre nom avant ? »

« Ah bon ? Je dois me tromper alors. Touffe Rouge ? »

« Non. »

« Houppe Verte ? »

« Non plus. »

« Épi Bleu ! »

« Aucune chance. »

« Mais je me souviens que c'était quelque chose sur la tête avec une couleur… » Le petit partit dans ses réflexions, essayant de se rappeler des mots de l'hybride qui avait emmené son ami.

Si son fils perdait encore du temps, ils allaient être en retard pour le repas ! Et, non seulement il ne voulait pas rater le repas chaud qui les attendait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus recevoir un "Okama Kenpo Par-ta-faute-le-repas-est-froid" dans la figure en rentrant. Heureusement que leur maison était petite et les murs fins.

« Barbe Blanche. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Apparemment pas. Le visage du Marine se figea puis se décomposa.

« BARBE BLANCHE ?! »

Mais ne pouvait-il donc pas cesser de hurler ?!

« Oui ! C'est ça ! » S'exclama joyeusement son fils, sans aucune considération pour la crise cardiaque du quadragénaire.

Le héros se releva d'un bond, pencha sa tête en arrière et hurla.

« C'EST CE QU'ON VERRA ! »

Il bouscula tous les curieux qui s'étaient rapprochés de l'évènement et partis d'un pas sûr vers l'horizon.

Toujours souriant comme son ami, Bon Clay saisit la main de son père.

« On rentre manger ? » Demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils ignoraient tous les problèmes qu'ils venaient de déclencher pour trois petits brigands et la plus grande famille du monde.

* * *

**C'est fini ! Déçu ? Je dois avouer qu'il n'y pas eu beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre... Peut-être au prochain ?! Et le CP9 n'en a pas beaucoup bavé... Disons que nos trois brigands n'étaient pas en grande forme après leur défaite... Forme qui va revenir ! Alors revenez pour la suite !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vous avez été triste ? Heureux ? Joyeux/En colère/Morose/Hilare/En larme/Énervé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Ou vous avez repéré une faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire ? Dites le moi que je rectifie ! X)**

**Une review pour un auteur affamé ? À la prochaine !**


	8. À la découverte des couloirs

**SALUT À TOUS ! Je suis d'extrêmement bonne humeur ! Mon entourage n'arrive plus me supporter... Le pourrez-vous ?! *sourire démoniaque***

**Alors, je sais ce que vous vous dites... Oui, je lis dans les pensées ! Non, pas ça, l'autre ! Je suis peut-être un petit peu lent pour poster la suite... Juste un petit peu ! *regarde ailleurs* Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Un vaisseau extraterrestre c'est posé dans ma rue et ils m'ont enlevé pour faire des tests ! Apparement, ils voulaient savoir le coefficient intellectuel des humains... alors ils m'ont collé un casque pour mesurer mon intelligence ! Sauf que leur équipement n'était pas prêt à affronter le néant intellectuel de ma boîte crânienne *sourire fier* Du coup, ils ont été absorbé et je me suis retrouvé seul en orbite sur Mars ! *Pleure* J'ai eut si peur ! Mais heureusement, Superman passait par là, il était allé rendre visite à sa grand-mère sur Mars, et m'a proposé de me ramener ! Mais il n'y avait qu'une place sur son vélo... Du coup, il a sorti sa pokéball et a appelé Bambi pour qu'il aille chercher Barbie et Ken qui auraient de la place pour une personne supplémentaire dans leur Jet privé. Sauf que le gouvernement Russe, de mèche avec les Indiens, ont stoppé la production de Kebab, bloquant la Maison Blanche avec Big Mama qui manifestait. Enfin, heureusement, Dark Vador avait prit une garantie de trois ans sur son nouveau chapeau qu'il avait obtenu en vendant son sabre laser. Résultat, on a pu appeler le dragon Shenron grâce à la lampe de chevet d'Harry Potter. Et je lui ai demandé de me réexpédier dans ma chambre. Fin. Donc, en fait, *prend un air suffisant* vous devriez vous réjouir de l'avoir eu aussi tôt !**

**Allez, je vous libère,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ace se massait le crâne. Malgré sa faible poigne, l'entraîneur avait visé juste sa blessure de la veille. Par hasard bien sûr ! Jamais il n'en serait capable volontairement. Mais cela avait quand même calmé les ardeurs de ses frères. Ils s'étaient suffisamment fait taper pour rien. Ajoutez maintenant un regard de la bête assoiffé de sang qui les avait amenés ici par une fenêtre, promettant mille douleurs. Les frères, accompagné par l'instinct de survis de Bellamy, étaient allés se fondre dans la masse des élèves. Sabo remercia Davy Jones que Luffy soit parmi eux et que le brother complex du plus vieux soit plus important que sa fierté. Sinon, un simple aperçu du regard assassin qu'il lançait au léopard indiquait la suite des évènements.

En ce moment, les six galopins brutalisaient l'homme invisible sur le modèle de leur gardien. Ils étaient maintenant libres de leurs chaînes, bonté de Kumadori avant son départ. Présent que la fratrie comptait utiliser à bon escient. De temps à autre, ils tentaient de s'enfuir discrètement. _Tentaient._ Une force extérieure était en colère contre eux car, à chaque fois, ils se faisaient prendre. Rien à voir avec le ventre de l'élastique qui rappelait régulièrement sa présence, ni avec les crises de narcolepsie de l'aîné. Ou les "pardon" du blond dès qu'il éraflait quelqu'un. Non, rien à voir !

Comme il l'avait appris durement pendant sa vie, Law étudiait son environnement. Les autres élèves ressemblaient à des machines. Ils reproduisaient bêtement les techniques montrés et n'agissaient que comme on le leur avait ordonné. À l'inverse, les trois plus jeunes avec lesquels il était arrivé faisaient l'exact opposé. Volontairement ou par erreur. Mais, le plus important, leur nombre d'évasion échouée. En moins d'une heure, ils étaient déjà à une petite centaine ! S'il voulait s'échapper, il pourrait les utiliser comme diversion. Par contre, il était hors de question de tenter quoi que ce soit avec eux ! Comment peut-on rater une échappée dans le dos du surveillant, caché derrière un arbre avec le bruit et la poussière de l'entraînement ?! À côté, de manière répétitive et usante pour les nerfs, l'idiot aux cheveux verts criait des encouragements. Il commentait le moindre des faits du trio et pleurait plus qu'une fontaine. Non, la seule personne potable pour une évasion était le grand blond. Le gène de l'intelligence devait être le même que celui de la couleur des cheveux car les plus intelligents semblaient être les deux blonds. Sauf que le plus jeune avait deux mauvaises influences en permanence à ces côtés. Oui, lui serait un bon associé. Ce soir, il lui demanderait.

" Le cour est fini pour ce soir. Remettez vos tee-shirts, nous allons à la cantine." Conclu leur responsable.

Tous ses lèches-bottes obéirent. Law aurait parié que les frères en profiteraient pour s'évader, mais il avait oublié un mot important.

" CANTINE ?! " Relevèrent les bruns.

" En avant toute ! Nous ne devons pas perdre une minute !" Ordonna le plus vieux, en tête du peloton.

" Non. Pas pour vous. Vous avez mal travaillé alors vous êtes privés de nourriture ! "

La sanction du professeur tomba dans des oreilles de sourds. Utilisant leur petit frère avec GPS intégré, les frères filèrent à travers la forêt, suivi par Bartolomeo, qui fut lui-même poursuivi par Bellamy avec qui Law voulait s'entretenir. Et de six départs !

L'entraîneur les regarda filer au loin avec consternation. Aucun navire ne se trouvait à quais, il les retrouvera vite. En attendant, lui aussi avait faim !  
Il prit donc ses disciples et ne tient pas compte des six nouveaux marmots.

* * *

Le GPS étant mal réglé, les six garçons atterrirent en cuisine plutôt qu'à la cantine. Les frères bruns ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et se précipitèrent sur le frigo quand un rouleau à pâtisserie s'abattit violemment sur leurs mains.

" Petits galopins ! Vous aurez de la nourriture avec tout le monde ! Filez à la cantine faire la queue et que je ne vous revois plus ici ! " Hurla une vieille femme avec une toque de chef cuisinière.

Elle pensait sincèrement que ses paroles suffiraient ? Mais elle avait de la chance, elle allait avoir droit au nouvel Ace, celui qui a rencontré Makino.

" Pardon Madame. Nous nous ferions un honneur de goûter votre merveilleuse, j'en suis sûr, cuisine, mais nos supérieurs ont voulu nous cantonner à celle nécessaire à notre survis, si ce n'est moins, alors, pourriez-vous satisfaire nos estomacs vides ? "

Il rajouta à ses paroles son expression de chien battu pour laquelle il s'était tant entraîné. Puis Luffy le rejoignit avec la sienne, un don inné.

" Mais s'ils vous ont punis, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. " Répliqua la patronne avec, néanmoins, moins de sûreté dans sa voix qu'auparavant.

Sabo rejoignit à son tour les rangs en se tenant le ventre d'une main pour accroître sa faim.

" Bon, vous avez gagné ! " Soupira-t-elle "Un pain par personne et vous ne revenez plus ! "

Elle leur donna un sac puis les poussa vers la sortie avant de fermer la porte dans leurs dos. La flamme afficha un sourire vainqueur en élevant leurs rations.

"À table !"

"On devrait sortir, on pourrait se faire attraper dans les couloirs." Préconisa le porteur du gène de l'intelligence de la fratrie.

Il reçut un grognement mécontent de son aîné qui voulait manger tout de suite.

" Luffy-sempai, quelque chose ne va pas ? " S'inquiéta le caïd en voyant son idole fixer un mur. Peut-être était-il malade ?! Pire, mourant ?!

" On est dans un château. " Constata le concerné.

" Quel don de l'observation ! " Le railla le prince des pirates.

" Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?! "

" Non. Comprendre quoi Luffy ? " S'intéressa le chapeau bleu.

" Qui dit château, dit mystère ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de passage secret ! " S'exclama le petit D avec des étoiles à la place des yeux.

Law réfléchit à la proposition. Le gosse n'avait peut-être pas tort, et cela pouvait s'avérer utile pour son évasion. Seul un problème persistait.

" Les passages ne seront pas indiqués avec des panneaux !" Bellamy se raidit. " Et il nous faudrait une éternité pour essayer tous les mécanismes traditionnels ! Le mieux est de trouver une carte ! " Rationalisa l'apprenti médecin avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit la Hyène.

" Ils ne t'écoutent pas. Tout ce que tu as dit est très bien. Par contre, NE. ME. PARLE. PLUS. JAMAIS. DE PANNEAUX ! "

En mur s'effondra en fond. Bellamy avait resserré sa poigne sur l'épaule de sa victime et le foudroyait du regard pour appuyer son discours.

" Trouvé ! " Clama joyeusement le propriétaire du Gomu Gomu no mi, debout devant les décombres d'un mur.

" Trop facile. " Se plaignit l'engeance pirate.

" Félicitation Luffy-sempai ! Vous êtes si doué ! Trouver un passage secret si rapidement ! " Débita rapidement à une colonne de pierre Bartolomeo.

Son associé lâcha Trafalgar, agrippa le col du caïd et parti à la suite des frères qui avaient emprunté le dit "passage" et de leurs nourritures. Law le regarda disparaître au loin. Une fois sûr de ne pas être vu, il entra dans le chemin, fit appelle à son pouvoir et remis le mur en place afin de partir le cœur tranquille à la poursuite de son dîner.

* * *

À la grande surprise de Laskey, ses nouvelles recrues ne s'étaient pas montrées à la cantine. Il en déduisit qu'ils l'avaient soit écouté, soit ils s'étaient perdus dans le dédale de couloirs. Dans les deux cas, il allait devoir les retrouver pour s'assurer qu'ils dorment bien dans leur chambre et n'aillent pas déranger un des agents. Quelle plaie d'être nounou ! Heureusement, il avait aussi une petite armée de marionnettes qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil ! Il n'aura donc pas à rechercher les gosses, leurs propres camarades s'en chargeront très bien tous seuls ! Enjoué par l'idée, il retourna siroter son café avant de lancer les recherches.

* * *

Assis en cercle dans l'herbe, les garçons profitaient d'un petit pique-nique improvisé. Loin des uniques bouts de pains accordés par la cuisinière, ils s'étaient tous servis librement et étaient maintenant entourés de denrées de toutes sortes, de la viande aux gâteaux en passant par les fruits et les légumes.

Le repas avait commencé un moment plutôt avec les traditionnelles disputes. Law s'était immédiatement écarté comme si les trois frères puaient le poisson pourri, pour reprendre la gracieuse expression d'Ace. Le garçon au bonnet s'était ensuite débarrassé de son pain, "un truc immangeable", en le donnant à Luffy qui le traduisit par une marque d'affection. Bartholomeo en fut jaloux et fit de même avec sa ration en fusillant du regard l'adolescent.

Quand le repas sembla s'être calmé, Sabo se pencha pour attraper un morceau de saucisson.

"Dites les gars, commença-t-il, je pense qu'il faudrait discuter de notre situation. Tout d'abord, soyons clairs, nous souhaitons tous partir ?"

Sa question ressemblait davantage à une affirmation, mais tous les adolescents acquiescèrent. Les deux autres petits étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour une tranche de fromage ! Law se félicita, tout s'accordait à prouver que ses jugements étaient exacts.

" Alors nous devons mettre un plan au point. Je propose que l'on s'échappe cette nuit, quand nos gardiens dormiront. On mettra les voiles avant le lever du jour. " Il passa une banane à Bellamy qui le coupa.

" Et pour les réserves, que fait-on ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'échapper pour aller mourir de faim et de froid sur les mers. Sion survit suffisamment longtemps pour cela bien sûr ! "

" On aura qu'à faire un crochet par la cuisine et la dévaliser. " Proposa l'ancien noble.

" Et nous faire repérer ? " Grimaça Trafalgar en découvrant que sa pomme avait été à moitié mangée. " La marine fait garder ses cuisines nuit et jour. Pour la simple raison que les marines alternent entre travail de jour et travail de nuit. En plus de devoir être prêt pour n'importe quel arrivé impromptu de vaisseaux guerriers. "

" C'est un bon point, concéda le plus jeune de la discussion, nous n'avons qu'à assommer toutes les personnes présentes. "

" Tu te crois assez fort pour le faire ? Répliqua l'adolescent brun. Moi non. Il faudrait assommer en silence. Je ne vous ai pas trouvé très compétents dans ce domaine. "

" Tu nous critiques ?! " répliqua au quart de tour le prince.

" Du calme Ace. Il n'a pas vraiment tort... Je propose que l'on tente quand même de s'échapper ce soir, au risque de le regretter. Ce sera notre plan A. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, on passera au plan B où mes frères et moi sommes très compétents. "

" Qui consiste en quoi ? " Interrogea doucement Bellamy, redoutant le pire.

" À faire tourner en bourrique nos geôliers évidemment ! D'autres idées ? "

Le teint pâle, la Hyène secoua sa tête. Imité par Law et par le caïd avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

" Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, il est temps de chercher un plan du manoir et un bateau pour ce soir. En route ! "

Il se leva, attrapa deux fruits qu'il se fourra dans les poches et fit mine de partir pour activer ses frères. Son plan fonctionna assez bien puisque les deux bruns cessèrent leurs disputes et attrapèrent tout ce qui était à leurs portées.

Après leur départ, seules quelques miettes pouvaient encore témoigner de leur dîner.

Pendant qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, et cherchaient accessoirement des issus de secours, les garçons rencontrèrent deux de leurs camarades d'entraînement. C'est du moins ce que certifiait Sabo, l'un des seuls à pouvoir identifier les deux têtes qui s'approchaient.

" Mais si ! Je vous assure ! "

" Ma foi, si tu le dis... "

" Ace, cette info peu sauver la vie un jour ! "

" J'en doute... "

Les deux inconnus étaient maintenant trop près pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur petite dispute. Ce qui n'aurait pas arrêté les frères si l'un n'avait pas crié.

" Vous voilà enfin ! On a retourné tout le château pour vous retrouver ! Vous avez une idée du nombre d'abdos et d'altères qu'on aurait pu faire ?! "

" Quelle personne saine d'esprit calcule le temps en abdos et haltère ? " Murmura l'orphelin.

" Tu peux parler ! Fit Bellamy, Qui a converti la durée du trajet en nombre de lions avalés ?! "

" C'était pour que Luffy comprenne ! Et puis je n'ai jamais prétendu être sain d'esprit ! " S'offusqua le brun sous l'œil amusé de son frère blond.

" Moi, c'est Luffy ! "

" Luffy ! " Hurlèrent en cœur ses frères, " Ne te présente pas aux inconnus ! "

Une scène familière s'enchaîna, poussant Law à ignorer son entourage et à reprendre sa marche s'il ne voulait pas finir comme Bellamy qui tapait le mur avec une étrange lumière dans les yeux et en répétant en boucle "ne pas les étrangler, ne pas les écarteler, ne pas les étrangler...". Rien qu'en y pensant, il accéléra sa vitesse, se rapprochant de la course. Malheureusement, un des étrangers l'attrapa par sa manche.

" Attends. On n'a pas couru dans tout le château pour vous laisser vous échapper. On vous ramène à vos chambres où vous serez confiné pour la nuit. "

Le participe passé ne plus pas au groupe mais chacun avait sa petite idée pour contourner le règlement. Et puis, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal dans le cas contraire. Ils suivirent 'sagement' le duo parmi le dédale de couloirs et débouchèrent sur une petite salle avec six paillasses.

" Vous venez d'arriver, donc vous commencez tout en bas de l'échelle. Ceux qui ont été nommés 'agent' reçoivent une chambre individuelle de cinquante mètres carrés qu'ils sont libres de décorer. C'est ce que vous obtiendrez si vous progressez. " Sur ces mots débités telle une machine, le duo partit en fermant la porte à clef.

Ace regarda abasourdît la porte.

" C'est tout ? Pas de chaîne ? Pas de kairoseki ? Rien qu'une vulgaire porte ?! "

" C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu espérer mieux d'une branche si... Particulière de la Marine. Mais que veux-tu ? Et puis ça nous arrange alors cesse de faire cette tête ! "

" Mais Sabo, il n'y a plus aucun challenge ! Cette chambre est pire qu'une passoire ! "

" Chut ! Luffy s'est endormi. Allez, viens, on dort un peu puis on ira se promener, d'accord ? "

" D'accord. " Accepta le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

Bellamy était déjà assoupi sur son tas de paille, Bartolomeo avait rajouté le sien à ceux de ses idoles et dormait à même le sol, quant à Law, il se réprimanda pour ne pas avoir trouvé le bon moment pour discuter avec le plus grand blond.

* * *

Bellamy leva bien haut son pied droit afin de l'écraser au maximum de sa puissance sur les trois frères endormis. Le magnifique tableau qu'ils formaient tous les trois accrochés ne l'émerveilla pas le moins du monde, pas plus qu'il ne les sauva de leur puissant réveil.

" AÏE ! "

Leurs cris alertèrent immédiatement Bartolomeo qui se mît en position de combat, prêt à fondre sur la menace. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'adversaire, il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant et se lança cœur et âme dans la bataille.

Le boucan réveilla à son tour Law qui décidément, aurait mieux fait de se débrouiller seul.

Ace s'étira bien fort, cognant Luffy au passage qui pris le coup comme le départ d'un combat. Il se jeta sur son frère quand Sabo l'attrapa par le col.

" Je vois que tout le monde est énergique de bon matin ! " Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

" Nuit, il fait nuit. " Ronchonna la Hyène.

" On ne va pas chipoter sur les mots ! On y va ? Qui ouvre la porte ? Ou plutôt, comment ? "

" Moi, je veux bien la cramer ! "

" Merci Ace, mais ce serait bien qu'elle existe encore après notre passage. "

" Je peux la détruire avec mon Gomu Gomu no pistolet ! "

" Luffy, ce que je dis à notre frère est également valable pour toi ! Suivant ! "

" On peut détruire le mur ! "

" Ace, on. Parle. Du. Sort. De. La. Porte. Tu voix le truc en bois avec une poignée ? Eh bien c'est ça ! Qui d'autre ? "

Ses mains agrippant fermement celles de ses frères afin qu'ils ne prennent pas d'initiative malencontreuse, il envoya un regard circulaire dans la salle, effectuant par la même occasion, une liste du matériel à leurs portées. Les deux frères bruns avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans une dispute alors que Law les quittait par la porte ouverte grâce aux bons soins du caïd.

Attendez. _Porte ouverte ?!_

Sans demander quoi que ce soit, le chef de gang avait sorti une épingle à cheveux et avait déverrouillé la sortie. Sabo le remercia et cogna ses frères pour les ramener à la réalité. Ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet puisque l'un était du feu et l'autre en caoutchouc, mais cela eut le résultat escompté.

La fratrie revint sur terre et emboîta le pas du dernier arrivant.

Pendant une heure, le petit groupe se perdit à divers endroits, découvrit quelques chemins voilés avant de croiser des êtres humains.

De loin, le silhouette de l'un semblait familière...

Luffy courut dans les bras de ce dernier qui s'avéra être Kumadori. L'agent ne s'y attendait pas mais réussit tout de même à l'attraper au vol. Le second avait une couleur blafarde, était aussi rond qu'un ballon, avec des cheveux verts et une fermeture éclaire en guise de bouche.

" Alalala, que faites-vous ici les enfants ? " Demanda le second avec une voix aiguë de nouveau-né.

" On n'arrivait pas à dormir alors on a décidé de prendre l'air. " Mentit l'ancien noble en se rapprochant du duo. Il regarda d'un œil amusé Ace arracher leur cadet des bras des son porteur et le poser à terre avec une expression grincheuse.

" Alalala, vous voulez nous quitter ? Aucun navire n'est à quai, vous êtes bloqué ici ! Shabatta ! J'ai parlé ! " Cria le ballon en se couvrant la fermeture éclaire avec ses deux mains.

" On voulait juste prendre l'air. " Démentit platement la hyène.

Sabo fit un geste discret indiquant qu'ils passaient au plan B : casser les pieds de leurs gardiens.

" Vous êtes partant pour une petite histoire avant de dormir ?! " Proposa gentiment l'agent aux cheveux violet.

Les garçons échangèrent des regards blasés 'il nous prend pour des nouveau-nés ?' tandis que Luffy sautait de joie à cette idée.

" Une histoire ! Une histoire ! "

Emporté par la gaieté de leur frère, les descendances nobles et pirates acceptèrent, suivi par leur fan, lui même suivit par son associé. Ils suivirent les adultes quand l'élastique se retourna.

" Traffy, tu viens ? "

"Traffy" laissa une veine apparaître sur son front. Mais quel nom pourrit ! Il n'allait pas se laisser baptiser ainsi sans rien faire !

" J'arrive Mugiwara-ya. "

Il rattrapa sans problème le groupe et ils finirent la nuit à écouter des histoires tels que 'Le petit chaperon rouge', 'Le petit poucet', 'La belle au bois formant', ect... Accompagné d'anecdotes et de commentaires de leur narrateur. Les sourires psychopathes des frères en disaient long sur leurs pensées. L'enfer allait se déchaîner.

* * *

Le soleil matinal, cette horreur, fière d'être levé avant les autres, s'amusa à éblouir un pauvre loup assoupi.

Un jour Jabura le détruira. C'était promis. En attendant, il allait devoir de lever s'il ne voulait pas manquer le petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas son estomac qui parlait puisqu'il pouvait manger quand bon lui semblait, mais les repas était un moment de réunion. Et qui dit réunion dit Kaku, à défaut de Rob Lucci, et jamais au grand jamais, il ne louperait une occasion de l'agacer.

Pestant une dernière fois contre la lumière malvenue, il s'étira et, avec un désagrément profond, il se leva. Déjà habillé puisqu'il ne se cassait jamais les pieds à se changer, il sortit de sa chambre.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une jeune fille. Il cligna trois fois des yeux puis vérifia l'information.

Oui, il y avait bien une jeune fille dans le couloir. Avec une longue robe blanche, un panier en osier et un chaperon rouge.

Ce devait être une vaste blague.

Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur l'imprudente quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui et le coupa.

" Excusez-moi, je dois apporter un petit pot de beurre, de la confiture et une pomme à ma mère-grand qui loge dans la forêt. Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ?"

La voix ressemblait davantage à celle d'un enfant que celle d'une jeune fille, mais la réplique était de trop pour le pauvre agent.

Il avait le choix, jouer le jeu ou tuer l'impertinente.

Son devoir de loup lui dicta malgré tout de s'amuser au dépend de sa proie.

Il prit son plus grand sourire commercial et commença.

" Permettez mon enfant, votre grand-mère habite bien ici et je l'ai mangé. Maintenant, vous pouvez entrer en scène. Et profitez-en, car ce sera la dernière. " Pour appuyer ses propos, il se lécha avidement les papilles.

Sa chevelure masquait l'expression de l'actrice tandis que son bassin, plus rapide, faisait déjà demi-tour pour partir en courant.

Afin de garder un minimum d'amusement, l'agent compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

Un...

Deux...

Trois !

Que la chasse commence !

* * *

Un dernier croisement et Sabo s'arrêta, hors d'haleine.

" Vous pouvez descendre, il est hors de vue. "

Ses frères s'exécutèrent. Ace fut le premier à sortir du voile de tissu que créait la robe.

" Pourquoi tu t'es échappé ?! "

" Ace ! Il est bien plus fort que nous ! On n'avait aucune chance ! " Se défendit le blond.

Au fond, le plus jeune se débattait contre le vêtement, incapable d'en trouver la sortie. Portgas s'approcha de lui sans briser le contact visuel avec son autre frère.

" On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé ! " Se borna-t-il, en accentuant ses paroles du tirage brusque de la robe, révélant un élastique déboussolé.

" On est où ? " Interrogea ce dernier.

"Aucune idée ! Allez, venez, on va retrouver les autres. " décida le blond, abandonnant son raisonnement face à la tête de mule qu'était l'enfant de pirate.

" Pas la peine. "

Ace fit volte-face pour se retrouver face au locuteur.

Des cheveux blonds volant en tout sens, Bellamy venait d'arriver, accompagné de ses deux autres acolytes.

" Les cours vont bientôt commencer, dépêchez-vous. " Les prévient-il.

Le fils pirate grogna mais suivit le conseil. Il attrapa son plus jeune frère par le bras et le souleva.

" Pourquoi on doit y aller ? " Demanda l'élastique, surpris.

" Pour apprendre à nous battre et casser les pieds de l'entraîneur. "

" Oh. "

Les yeux pétillants, le plus jeune se mit au trot pour suivre ses aînés, prêts pour de nouvelles stupidités.

Plus loin, dans un coin reculé du couloir, le caïd ne put se taire davantage,

" Ace-sempai, Sabo-sempai, Luffy-sempai, vous avez été merveilleux ! Personne n'avait vu de petit chaperon rouge plus doué que vous ! "

" Justement ! En parlant de notre plaisanterie, intervint l'ancien noble, Ace, que venaient faire une pomme et de la confiture dans notre panier ?! Et tu as complètement oublié la galette ! On avait pourtant répété ! "

Le fautif se contenta de tirer la langue face à la désapprobation de son frère de coupe.

" Je préférais ainsi ! L'histoire originale aurait dû y songer ! Qui cuisinerait une galette de toute façon si on peut manger des pommes fraîchement cueillit sans plus de travail ?! "

" Et comment elle fait la grand-mère pour manger une pomme avec son dentier ? Rétorqua le haut de forme, Tu y as songé monsieur je-change-les-répliques-des-contes ?! "

" En plus, la confiture serait mauvaise pour son diabète." Rajouta l'apprenti médecin dans sa barbe inexistante.

" Dia-quoi ? " S'exclamèrent en cœurs les frères.

" Une maladie qui peut causer la mort de son propriétaire s'il ne fait pas attention. " Traduisit l'adolescent.

Une nouvelle idée idiote germa dans l'esprit de l'aîné de la fratrie.

" On pourrait toucher notre héritage plus vite ! Sab', attrape le panier, on y retourne ! "

Le deuxième soupira devant tant de bêtise avant de lâcher un gloussement. La situation était plutôt marrante !

" Tout de suite chef ! "

Il courut vers le panier abandonné dans un recoin du couloir quand il se sentit basculer sur le côté. Il avait perdu sa balance et par les cris de surprise qu'il entendait, les autres aussi. Il amortit sa chute avec ses bras et s'écrasa sur les dalles en béton.

" Un tremblement de terre ! " Identifia la Hyène.

Incapable de se relever, Sabo décida de rester au sol, accompagné d'un mal de tête qui s'avérait persistant.

" ATTENTION SABO ! "

À peine le cri du prince rugit dans le couloir qu'un fracas assourdissant le recouvrit.

"_Shumble._"

Toutes les armures du couloir venaient de s'effondrer.

Une nouvelle fois, Ace assistait sans pouvoir réagir à la détresse d'un de ses frères.

" SABOOOOOOO ! "

Le sus-nommé avait fermé les yeux, attendant l'impact.

Qui ne vint pas.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit un morceau de poussière glisser le long de sa joue. Il était entouré de débris. Lentement, il se releva de sa position de cocon pour ne pas se heurter trop fortement à un mur. Quand il réussit enfin à se mettre en position assise, il put contempler le dos de Bartolomeo qui avait le nez sur un de ses boucliers.

"Merci." fut tout ce que le cerveau hébété du fuyard pouvait formuler.

"SABO ?! TU ES EN VIE ?! ES-TU BLESSÉ ?!" Hurla au loin la torche-humaine.

"Non. Je vais bien." Répondit froidement le miraculé, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Leurs responsables ramenèrent à la poussière tous les décombres qui avaient l'affront de les séparer du rescapé et, avant que l'unique humain normal ne puisse réagir, un chewing-gum et un pyromane lui tombèrent dans les bras. Quasiment étouffé par ce surplus inattendu, Sabo aperçut la tête enlarmée du plus jeune.

" Z'ai eu si peur ! Snif ! "

Avec un sourire forcé et une respiration calmée, Sabo se permit tout de même un petit commentaire.

"Luffy… pourrais-tu éviter de te moucher sur mon tee-shirt ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais je n'en ai qu'un… "

Obéissant, le chapeau de paille lâcha son aîné et reprit son occupation, sur son propre haut cette fois. Ace en était dégoûté.

" Luffy ! C'est dégueulasse ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Et cesse de pleurer ! Je déteste les pleurnichards ! "

Effet immédiat, l'autre brun se tut.

Plus loin, deux bras se tendirent et relevèrent un ancien noble. Puis Bellamy ramassa un vieux chapeau noir auquel était rattaché une pair de lunette et l'enfonça sur le crâne de son propriétaire.

" On devrait se dépêcher, mais pas pour aller en cour. Si un autre tremblement se produit, on sera sûrement plus en sécurité dehors que dans ce château qui menace de s'écrouler. "

Suivant son propre conseil, le disciple de Don Flamingo reprit la route, rapidement suivi par ses camarades.

Pendant que Sabo, avec l'aide inutile de Luffy, se dépoussiérait, Ace partit interroger son admirateur.

" Hey, toi ! "

" Mo-oi Ace-sempai ?! " S'identifia difficilement Bartolomeo sous sa joie omniprésente.

" Oui. Comment as-tu fait pour aller aussi rapidement aux côtés de Sabo ? J'aurai juré que tu étais derrière moi. "

" Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ace-sempai ! Le pouilleux avec le chapeau de panda a prononcé un mot et je me suis retrouvé devant Sabo-sempai ! Mais si vous voulez, je—"

" He ! Le mec bizarre ! "

" LAW ! JE M'APPELLE TRAFALGAR LAW ! "

" Ouais, Lo, si tu veux… comment as-tu fait pour téléporter l'insociable prêt de Sab' ? "

" Insociable ? Tu oses traiter quelqu'un d'insociable ?! " Railla en coin son cadet. Il n'obtint qu'un regard noir du concerné.

" J'ai mangé un fruit du démon. "

" Hein ? " Répondit fort noblement le fils de pirate qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

" J'ai mangé un fruit du démon. " Répéta, irrité, le garçon laconique. "Et tout ce qui m'entoure dans un certain périmètre devient ma table d'opération. "

Apparemment, l'allusion ne devait pas être très claire vu les regards de poisson rouge que lui offrait l'assistance. Surtout de la part des deux gloutons.

" Pour simplifier, je peux échanger la place de deux objets dans mon périmètre, couper des morceaux qui resteront quand même liés… "

Bon, il est vrai que ses explications ne devaient pas être très claires.

" Pf ! Nul." Résuma le plus jeune en se curant le nez, en parfaite synchronie avec son frère aîné.

Agacé, Law décida de passer à la démonstration. Il activa son pouvoir et échangea les têtes des deux frères D sous les yeux médusés des trois autres mineurs.

Les ventres sur pattes avaient vu le déplacement de leurs têtes, mais, pour certaines raisons, leurs cerveaux n'arrivaient pas à traiter l'information.

Luffy fut le premier à réagir, avec sa sanité habituelle. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

" JE SUIS DANS LE CORPS D'ACE ! "

" Non, **_sur._** " Modifia l'apprenti médecin.

Et, contrairement à ses prévisions, l'élastique sauta de joie.

" TROP CLASSE ! "

À côté, dans une ambiance plus lugubre, son frère récitait un mantra.

" Je suis en train de rêver… Rien n'est réel… Luffy n'est pas une tête sur mon corps, et je ne suis pas sur le sien qui saute de joie… Ma tête repose sur un sol bien dur… "

Il y avait donc, d'une part, une tête désespérée sur un corps énergique fou de joie, et, d'autre part, une tête souriante à en aveugler tous les passants sur un corps affligé.

Deux minutes de rire plus tard, Sabo eut de la pitié pour son aîné.

"Luffy, cesse de sauter de partout, tu vas faire tomber la tête de notre frère !" Puis il repartit dans sa crise de fou rire.

Bellamy, un peu plus mature, se tourna vers le chirurgien.

"Je pense que ça suffit. Tu devrais remettre leurs têtes à leurs places avant que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir et ne demande des explications."

"_Shumble._"

"Ah, on n'est jamais aussi bien placé que sur soi-même." Ironisa le prince des pirates. "Enfin, plus important, vous imaginez tout le potentiel de blagues que nous pouvons faire avec ce pouvoir ?!"

Au même moment, un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île de la Marine…

* * *

À une heure en vol d'oiseau, en pleine mer, un navire se frayait un chemin parmi les vagues.

Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur une cabine ténébreuse laissant à peine deviner la présence de pieds étalés sur un tabouret.

"Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Île en vue !"

Un fauteuil bascula, plaçant la tête de l'interlocuteur au milieu du faisceau lumineux créé par la porte. Mais la face resta tout de même indiscernable.

"Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Nous allons trouver le trésor du Capitaine John !"

* * *

**Fini ! Éh Éh... Désoléééééééééé ! J'avais prévu de mettre pleins de blagues des frères et compagnie, mais mon compteur de mots s'est emballé... Et comme il était de mèche avec mon calendrier, j'ai décider de poster quand même, histoire de le poster un jour...**  
***chuchote* _Je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'a trafiqué !_**

**L'idée du petit chaperon rouge n'était pas de moi ! Mais de Flllora... Vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas ?! *Part en dépression dans un coin de la pièce* Un jour j'écrirai mes propres idées, un jour !**

**Pour me jeter des tomates, c'est à droite. Pour m'insulter verbalement, c'est à gauche. Et les toilettes sont au fond du couloir ! Faites vous plaisir, et laissez des commentaires !**

**LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES ! S'il vous plaît ?**


	9. La malédiction

***Danse de la joie* J'ai bouclé le chapitre~ *balance ses bras dans tous les sens* Maintenant je peux disparaître dix ans le coeur léger Lalala~**

**…**

**J'ai bouclé le chapitre ? J'AI BOUCLÉ LE CHAPITRE ! J'y crois pas ! C'était pas prévu… **

**Passons, voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à grand chose, il ne se passe rien de vraiment très important de plus que d'habitude… *Part désespéré dans un coin* Moi qui pensait qu'il allait se passer plein de truc fous, je suis déçu, OUHIN !**

**Maintenant, vous pouvez lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le groupe se fondit dans la forêt, toujours à vive allure alors qu'Ace réfléchissait.

Oui, mesdames et messieurs. Il _réfléchissait_. Sabo s'empara d'une casserole et se la mit sur la tête, prêt à affronter la fin de l'Univers. Luffy l'imita avec un saladier parce qu'il trouvait cela marrant.

"Mais où avez-vous trouvé ces ustensiles de cuisine ?!" S'étonna Bellamy, les pieds sur terre.

"L'un de mes frères est en caoutchouc et l'autre en flamme, tu trouves vraiment que c'est important ?"

La Hyène tiqua à la réplique du blond. "Si être réaliste est important ?! Respectez au moins les lois du concret !"

"Pff, rabat-joie !" Se plaignirent en cynique les deux frères chapeautés. Ils firent rapidement disparaître leurs casques.

"Où va-t-on maintenant ?" Interrogea Law en regardant d'un oeil morne leur discussion.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, coupé par les gazouillis des oiseaux.

"Tout droit !" Décida l'élastique en pointant la droite. L'ancien noble attrapa sa poignée et dévia son bras pour qu'il pointe la direction indiquée. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe.

"Si ce tremblement est suivi par d'autres, les autochtones doivent savoir comment réagir. En se cachant par exemple. Mais si une telle chose arrive, ce sera également le meilleur moment pour s'échapper. En résumé, sécurité avec les adultes ou risque avec une chance de liberté ?"

Il avait utilisé le mot magique.

"Liberté !" Hurlèrent les frères bruns.

Bartolomeo acclama la décision unanime de ses idoles et leur courage.

Bellamy hésitait. Les morts ne sont pas libres, mais vivre enchaîné en valait-il la peine ? Hum, un bon sujet de philosophie... Lui qui s'était justement échappé de l'école ! Que faire... Trafalgar apparut dans son champ de vision. Demander conseil au plus ingénieux lui semblait être une bonne idée. Comment s'appelait-il déjà...

"Tra..."

"En avant !" Coupèrent les descendances de combattants.

"La majorité l'emporte." Posa Sabo, oubliant le fameux 'chacun pour sa peau' de la troupe.

Le ressort allait se plaindre, mais, comme d'habitude, l'entrain de la fratrie l'en empêcha. Pourquoi restait-il avec eux déjà ?! Ah oui, son associé. Il ne vivrait plus avec une paix relative dans sa ville sans lui.

Il soupira et rejoignit les randonneurs qui chantaient de tout coeur. Enfin, le chapeau de paille et la touffe verte. Le chirurgien était à l'arrière. Étrangement, il ne les avait pas abandonnés...

Non, car Law n'avait pas oublié son objectif. Et puis être avec les frères lui assurait une certaine sécurité, ils attiraient tellement l'attention qu'il pouvait se faire publier sans problème.

La horde s'arrêta soudainement, bousculant ceux qui suivaient.

De loin, leur entraîneur les regardait. Il se mit à gueuler comme un cochon égorgé en désignant leur direction.

"Je pense qu'on devrait faire demi-tour." Proposa le prince.

Le groupe acquiesça et rebroussa chemin en courant.

"Oh, mais que voilà ?" S'étonna une femme en attrapant le plus jeune par son col.

La meute s'arrêta, prête à défendre l'engeance révolutionnaire.

"Kalifa, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?" Demanda une voix derrière.

L'homme contourna la jeune fille pour voir les enfants. Il s'agissait de GCF.

"Je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait !" S'époumona Spandam.

"L'idiot fils !" Reconnu fort gentiment le plus petit, toujours élevé en l'air par l'agent.

"Non Luffy. On demande, 'êtes-vous bien l'idiot fils ?'" Corrigea Sabo.

"Mais nan, Sab', il en est sûr." Défendit Ace.

"Dans ce cas, présente-toi par la même occasion, c'est plus poli."

Le chewing-gum allait s'exécuter quand le fils de Roger l'arrêta.

"Tu ne dois pas te présenter à des étrangers !"

"Mais ce n'est pas un étranger," contredit le propriétaire du Gomu Gomu no mi, "puisque c'est l'idiot fils."

Bellamy l'avait senti venir celle-ci. Peut-être se faisait-il infecter par leur débilité ?! Il devait se trouver un antidote, vite !

"Ça a du sens." Accepta l'autre brun.

La Hyène, ignorant les adultes qui étaient passés de 'centre de l'attention' à 'figurants inutiles', se dirigea vers l'apprenti médecin à la recherche d'un remède.

"Le nouveau !"

Aucune attention.

"Le panda !"

Toujours pas.

"L'érudit ?"

Non.

"Sésame ouvre-toi ?"

Il le savait ! L'idiotie du quatuor l'avait atteint !

Il attrapa l'épaule du garçon.

"Aide-moi ! C'est une question de débilité ou d'intelligence !"

Il était peut-être déjà trop tard ! Peut-être que sa solution de secours avait aussi été contaminée ?!

Law tourna son regard vers lui. Il leva une main pour lui signaler de se taire et retira les boules Quiès de ses oreilles.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Le suppôt de Doflamingo faillit s'écrouler. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé ?! Face à une personne si brillante, son problème lui parut idiot. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Il inspira.

"Alors ?" Le pressa son sauveur.

Le ressort ne savait pas quoi répliquer pour garder sa réputation de sensé.

Heureusement pour lui, Spandam le coupa.

"JE NE SUIS PAS L'IDIOT FILS ! UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR VOTRE SUPÉRIEUR !"

Oui, pour une fois que GCF pouvait tenir tête à ses officiers, il comptait bien le faire.

"Une semaine au pain sec et à l'eau !"

Trafalgar s'abstint de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout sensés manger quoi que ce soit de la semaine. S'il était incapable de se souvenir de ses propres punitions, tant pis pour lui.

Un autre bruissement de feuille s'éleva derrière lui, révélant leur professeur qui les avait retrouvés.

"C'est la que vous étiez garnements ?! Pour la peine, vos repas seront réduits à du pain sec et à de l'eau pendant une semaine ! Et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte !"

À la place des têtes désespérées auxquels il s'attendait, il trouva six enfants peu intéressés par son discours.

Luffy bavardait amicalement avec sa fille, à propos de singes unijambistes trapézistes, ce qui captivait Kalifa. Ace avait rejoint Morphée et Sabo discutait des possibilités de survivre à un naufrage avec les trois autres. Quoique, le caïd ne participait pas réellement à la conversation, étant toujours de l'avis de son idole.

Laskey échangea un regard avec Spandam qui était aussi ignoré. Le second, fier de ses cordes vocales, rugit.

"VINGT POMPES POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! ET LE PREMIER QUI DÉSOBÉIT, IL AURA DROIT À UN ENTRAÎNEMENT SUPPLÉMENTAIRE AVEC LASKEY !"

"Laskey ?" Releva Ace en se réveillant.

"Ça ressemble à Laquais." Poursuivit Luffy.

Son frère agita sa tête pour montrer son accord.

"JE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDÉ VOTRE AVIS SUR SON NOM ! JE VEUX MES POMPES !" Beuglait le futur chef du CP9.

"Eh bien fait-les, personne ne t'en empêche." Remarqua Law.

"PAS MOI ! C'EST VOUS QUI DEVEZ LES FAIRE !"

"C'est du harcèlement sexuel." Jeta Kalifa, le Chapeau de paille confortablement installé dans ses bras.

"MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !"

La troupe se retira avec la jeune agente, abandonnant un chef sans crédibilité et un père sans autorité.

À la fin, l'entraîneur les attrapa et les guida au terrain d'entraînement où ils firent leurs pompes sans questionner (ils voulaient devenir plus fort après tout).

La leçon du jour se passa comme celle de la veille : Laskey montrait des techniques, ses fayots les reproduisaient, Law se faisait oublier, Bellamy tentait d'expliquer aux frères qui détruisaient tout et Bartolomeo jouait au pom pom girl.

La leçon terminée et le terrain méconnaissable, la classe partie manger.  
(Malgré toutes les pressions du gouvernement, les surhommes des Cipher Pol restaient humains. Enfin, Vegapunk continuait ses recherches, l'espoir n'avait pas disparu.)

En chemin vers le réfectoire, Ace attrapa la manche du chirurgien. Il lui chuchota une phrase à l'oreille avec un éclat démoniaque naissant au fond de ses yeux. L'adolescent hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris.

À table, les faux jumeaux hésitaient à se méfier de leur nourriture. Que pouvait il y avoir d'empoisonné dans un pain rassit ? Et puis, le plus étonnant, la marine s'amusait vraiment à laisser du pain rassir pour punir ses jeunes recrues ?

Leurs pains terminés (sauf Trafalgar qui avait demandé à le changer en pomme. Mais le serveur lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un restaurant et si le pain ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait toujours se mettre à la diète.), le groupe se servit chez les voisins.

Normal pour eux.

Moins pour leurs voisins. La nourriture s'évapora sans que personne ne sache comment.

"Peut-être un phénomène atmosphérique ?" Proposa Sabo quand les supérieurs se tournèrent vers eux.

Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace de leur méfait.

Spandine les fusillait du regard mais ne dit rien. Il fallait avouer qu'avec un peu de jugeote, il n'était pas trop difficile de relier l'addition de six personnes affamées avec les disparitions soudaines de nourriture. Mais à trop punir les enfants, il risquait une révolution. Non, il allait les détruire étape par étape. Comme ceux avant eux.

"Combien de sucres ?"

"Trois."

*Plouf* *Plouf* *Plouf*

Le chef du CP9 porta le café à ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul à sa table.

Le serveur revint avec des excuses.

"J'ai dû aller tuer un cafard. Alors, combien de sucres ?"

Spandine le fixa avant de baisser son regard sur son café. Il le tendit au garçon.

"Buvez-moi ça."

Pris au dépourvu, le serveur posa son plateau et attrapa la tasse avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

"Vous avez ajouté le sucre vous même ?" S'étonna l'homme de service, peu habitué à des actes de la part de ses supérieurs.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, le plus haut gradé se leva et disparu dans la couloir.

_'Étrange'_ pensa le serveur avant de terminer la tasse et de retourner à son travail.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa comme le matin : encore de l'entraînement !

Les frères en profitèrent pour se renseigner sur les techniques d'entraînement de la Marine. Apparemment, ils ne jetaient pas leurs recrues dans des puits sans fond, ni dans des jungles en pleine nuit et encore moins ne les lâchaient, suspendus à des ballons d'hélium.

Garp voulait bien les tuer.

"Je le savais !" Déclara l'aîné.

Bellamy se fit une note mentale de ne jamais interroger le trio sur leur enfance.

Law demanda, le plus poliment du monde, s'il pouvait hériter de leurs cadavres, pour voir s'ils avaient développé des anormalités.

Luffy accepta et allait signer quand le prince le cogna et s'éloigna avec un "on verra plus tard".

Mais l'après-midi était long. Beaucoup trop long pour qu'ils ne fassent pas une farce dont ils avaient le secret.

Comme Luffy était fatigué, ils s'allongèrent tous les six dans l'herbe. Ils profitèrent un bon moment du soleil avant qu'un des autres enfants n'aille les dénoncer.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VOUS METTRE AU TRAVAIL ?!" Hurla l'entraîneur.

"Vous connaissez le point commun entre les grands combattants ?" Évada Ace.

"NON ET JE M'EN FICHE ! AU BOULOT !"

"Ils ne font rien de leurs journées. Alors, pour arriver à leur niveau, nous nous armons de courage et allons rester immobiles toute l'après-midi." Dévoila Sabo.

"Ça va être dur." Ajouta Ace, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, comme toute la troupe.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver." Désespéra le plus jeune.

"Ne t'en fait pas Luffy, on croit en toi ! Tu peux le faire !" L'encouragea le chapeau bleu sans bouger.

Le tout sans oublier de se reposer et de bronzer au soleil, bien sûr.

Laskey n'appréciait pas et continuait à crier quand il vit la troupe se passer des herbes.

"ET VOUS FUMEZ EN PLUS ?!"

"Non." Démentit le feu follet. "Vous faites trop de bruit, c'est pour reposer nos oreilles." Il illustra son discours en rembourrant les siennes.

Bartolomeo se mit même à ronfler.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'entraîneur, il les attrapa par les bras et les jeta à l'eau.

Il jeta cinq maudits à l'eau.

Sabo refit rapidement surface, tirant Ace avant de replonger trouver les autres. Il avait vite compris l'étendue de la situation. Il attrapa le pied de Luffy, le tee-shirt de Bartolomeo et poussa sur ses jambes pour les remonter avant que sa propre réserve d'air ne s'échappe. Il réussit de peu à sauver ces deux-là. La respiration saccadée, il s'immergea à nouveau, à la recherche des deux derniers.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra _'Et s'il était trop tard ?!'_. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Bellamy et Law, n'étant en leur compagnie que depuis trois jours, mais il les appréciait fortement. Ils faisaient partie des rares à lui avoir arraché un sourire. Et plus d'une fois. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se noyer ! Il agita sa tête en tout sens, cherchant frénétiquement.

Il refusait de les perdre ! Pas comme ça ! Pas juste pour avoir bronzé sur l'herbe !

Il allait les sauver ! Il le devait. Sans la moindre précaution pour sa réserve d'air ou son corps, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément.

Mais où pouvaient-ils être ?! Se forçant au calme, autant pour des raisons pratiques que techniques (il userait moins d'oxygène en étant calme), il se focalisa sur sa mission.

'Je vais les trouver. _Je vais les trouver._ _**JE VAIS LES TROUVER**_ !'

À deux coins différents, il sentit des présences humaines. Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, peu lui importait au fond, il se dirigea vers les masses. Son sixième sens eut raison. Sa main gauche se referma sur des cheveux blonds avant que son homologue ne tire sur le pantalon de Law. Presque à court d'air, l'ancien noble força sur ses jambes.

Il allait y arriver, il le pouvait ! Il en était capable.

Les dernières bouffées d'oxygène le quittèrent mais il persista. La lumière se rapprochait. Il le voyait. Son but était juste là. Il but la tasse mais l'ignora, tout comme son envie de vomir. Son nez allait toucher l'objectif tant attendu quand sa vision l'abandonna. Ses pieds, brûlant, avancèrent encore un peu en pilote automatique mais ne tardèrent pas à sombrer également.

Voilà comment se terminerait sa vie ? Sauvé d'une noyade pour noyer plus tard en essayant d'en faire autant. Et il fera encore pleurer Luffy, Ace ne lui pardonnera pas.

"Sabo !" Le prince, ignorant sa nouvelle condition de maudit des flots, jeta ses bras dans la mer pour en extraire son frère. Il faillit tomber à nouveau mais Luffy et Bartolomeo lui portèrent secours et emprisonnèrent son buste.

"Ne le lâche pas !" Cria son petit frère.

Tous ensemble, il réussir à extirper Sabo de l'eau, entraînant avec lui les deux autres noyés.

Ace se jeta sur la poitrine de son jumeau et cria aux autres les instructions pour qu'ils en fasse autant avec leurs camarades.

"Posez vos mains sur leurs torses !"

"Comme ça ?" Interrogea, tremblant, l'élastique.

Son frère lui aurait bien avoué qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, s'étant plus intéressé à cogner le chapeau de paille qu'à regarder comment on l'avait sauvé les dernières fois. Mais il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter.

"Oui. Appuyez, fort !"

Le caïd et le fils de Dragon s'exécutèrent, plutôt maladroitement. Peu importait tant qu'ils arrivaient à sauver des vies.

"Continuez ! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils recrachent tout ce qu'ils ont avalé !"

Les massages cardiaques continuèrent. Sabo fut le premier à recracher la portion qu'il avait avalée. Il toussait quand des bras l'encerclèrent.

"Tu m'as fait tellement peur." Pleura sur son épaule le brun.

Le fugueur ne prit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'odeur du prince. "Pardon Ace." Il retourna l'étreinte.

"ACE ! Pourquoi le mien ne reprend pas connaissance ?!" S'inquiéta l'élastique, appuyant comme un forcené, à en détruire la cage thoracique de Law. Le chirurgien recrachait de l'eau, ce qui était bon signe, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Le même scénario se déroulait avec Bartolomeo en larme sur la carcasse de Bellamy.

"Allez mon pote ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner maintenant ?! On est ami ! Je te jure que je te sauverais !"

Sabo s'assit en tailleur, sa tête lancinante. Il regarda son frère partir aider les deux apprentis secouristes. Il était fatigué.

Devant lui, Ace écrasait la poitrine du médecin de tout son poids, broyant les mains de Luffy au passage.

Au plus grand soulagement de la fratrie, le noyé se mit à tousser, indiquant qu'il était de retour chez les vivants.

Mais Portgas ne s'autorisa pas une pause, il accourut auprès de l'adolescent-barrière et reproduisit ses agissements sur son associé.

D'un côté, Trafalgar dédaignait ouvrir les yeux, et, de l'autre, Bellamy menaçait de pousser son dernier souffle.

Le chapeau de paille, la boule d'énergie qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme sur le chirurgien. Pas de manière discrète et retenue comme l'incendie, non. À sa manière. À en remplir une piscine et en se mouchant sur le malchanceux qui venait de réchapper à la mort. Le rescapé trouva moyen de le faire taire avant de se lever, lui aussi le cerveau en compote. Il resta hébété un court laps de temps puis fixa la Hyène. Il s'avança lentement, sortit un couteau de sa poche et leva sa main droite où le tatouage 'death' était clairement visible.

"_Shumble._"

Le corps de Bellamy se découpa sous les yeux horrifiés des autres mineurs. Ses poumons se scindèrent en deux et déversèrent tout leur contenu à terre.

Les organes asséchés, ils se recomposèrent et retournèrent à leur place, dans la cage thoracique de leur propriétaire. La plaie par laquelle ils étaient sortis se referma, ne laissant aucune trace de l'opération.

L'adolescent au ressort reprit alors conscience, une main sur la tête comme lors d'un réveil difficile. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser toutes les interrogations qui le tracassait qu'une balle chapeautée sauta sur lui. Le chapeau de paille continua à déverser ses amas de larmes sur le suppôt de Doflamingo qui avait bien moins de tact que son prédécesseur pour le calmer.

Sabo se décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre le groupe et remarqua la flamme orangée qui brûlait dans la pupille de son jumeau.

"Ils vont nous le payer." Gronda ce dernier.

Bartolomeo, qui avait rejoint le fils de Dragon dans ses sanglots, finit par expliquer la situation à son compère. Au passage, le punk éleva Trafalgar de 'moisissure au bonnet' à 'sempai' pour son action. Le blond remercia Law et se leva, ses deux nounours toujours collés.

"Vous allez me lâcher ?!"

"On a eu si peur !" Pleura le Caïd.

"OUI ! J'avais compris ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi ! Je vais bien !"

Luffy, buté, continuait à s'accrocher, entraînant son supporter qui l'imitait.

"MAIS FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX !" Hurlait Bellamy.

"C'est bien, il est en bonne santé, tu as fait du bon travail." Félicita plus loin Sabo à l'adresse de Law.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il fit demi-tour, en direction du château, à la suite du fils de Roger qui soliloquait à voix basse, et ricanait dans sa barbe inexistante, tel un grand méchant. Trafalgar avala difficilement sa salive pendant qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Il ignora ce sentiment et se mit en route, talonné par un blond au sourire resplendissant et un autre broyant du noir, un élastique dans les bras et un punk accroché à sa chaussure, jouant la serpillière.

En chemin, le peloton dut escalader un mur pour rentrer par la fenêtre du troisième étage, suivant la flamme qui avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion bien plus facile.

"ACE ! SALOPERIE ! JE TE DÉTESTE !" Beuglait Sabo, son sourire fané alors qu'il s'épuisait dans les escaliers de Bartolomeo pour rattraper le groupe. "Tout le monde ne peut pas se téléporter avec des flammes ! Ni sauter avec des ressorts ! Et je refuse de parler du Gomu Gomu no Roquet qui n'est même pas un moyen de transport ! Et je te retiens le bonnet avec ta table d'opération ! Aucun problème pour changer ta place avec un vase mais pas moi ?! Tu te fiches de ma tête ?!"

Derrière lui, son groupie s'agitait. "Vous voulez que je vous porte Sabo-sempai ?" Proposa-t-il aux marches, dos à l'intéressé.

"Rappelez-moi de ne pas vous repêcher la prochaine fois !" Continua l'ancien noble, ratant la proposition de son camarade par inadvertance.

L'ascension terminée, le leader fit volte-face pour considérer son auditoire. Un sourire mi-vengeur mi-heureux prit place sur sa face.

"Alors, voilà le plan..."

* * *

_Ailleurs dans le Nouveau Monde :_

"Capitaine !" Alerta un subalterne, ouvrant à la volée une porte donnant sur une grande salle. "Nous sommes arrivés."

La révélation jeta une atmosphère écrasante dans la pièce. Tous ceux qui rigolaient, trinquaient et jouaient auparavant s'arrêtèrent, fixant l'homme le plus important.

Celui-ci se leva lentement et se dirigea silencieusement vers la proue, son manteau caressant les planches. L'équipage suivit et se réunit autour de lui.

Le manchot se retourna, jaugeant ses hommes.

"Mes amis, il est temps..." Il dégaina son épée en pivotant face à l'océan et à l'île qui y trônait, "... de venger notre enclume !"

Un boulet de canon fut envoyé pendant que les pirates hurlaient leur fureur.

La guerre... Non, le massacre était ouvert.

* * *

Shanks longeait un couloir enflammé. De temps à autre, il rencontrait un des ses hommes évacuant un serviteur ou libérant des esclaves. Quiconque opposait de la résistance, autre que l'autodéfense (ses hommes n'étaient pas rancuniers et pardonnaient aux jeunes femmes qui avaient levé leurs balais contre eux, des balafrés pirates incendiant la demeure où elles résidaient étant une circonstance atténuante) se voyait neutralisé. La mort était réservée aux responsables, à la famille noble s'ils se prouvaient inexcusables.

Le roux détruisit sa trente-troisième porte mais toujours aucune trace des maîtres des lieux. Il avait clairement demandé à ses hommes de les lui réserver et de l'alerter si quiconque croisait leur chemin.

Benn Beckman était chargé de gérer les évacués, tout en surveillant qu'aucun maître ou trouble-fête ne se joignent à eux.

C'est donc relativement tranquillement que l'Empereur parcourait les lieux. Il détruisit une malchanceuse trente-quatrième porte sans trouver l'objet de ses convoitises.

Mais où étaient le duc et la duchesse d'Adonis ?! Son second lui avait assuré que l'île était la bonne, tenant ses informations des révolutionnaires. Par moments, ces derniers pouvaient s'avérer très utiles. Dès qu'ils avaient appris pour les représailles prévues par le manchot, ils s'étaient fait connaître. Envoyant même une carte avec le plus court trajet pour y parvenir et les plans de l'île. Bien sûr, ils étaient la Révolution. Ils ne faisaient jamais le travail à moitié. Ils avaient joint au tout le détail des actions, économies et projets du Duc. Beckman, qui avait été abandonné avec la paperasse, pouvait même réciter les noms des vingt-trois générations précédant les actuels teneurs du titre. Et leurs histoires. En fait, si le siècle oublié ne les avait pas interrompus, ils seraient sûrement remontés encore plus loin.

Trente-cinquième porte. Rien de nouveau.

Shanks s'apprêtait presque à recevoir un coup de téléphone de Dragon pour le conseiller sur la manière d'attaquer. Et si l'avenir des révolutionnaires n'avait pas été mis en jeux, il aurait rajouté des vigiles pour les guetter.

Trente-sixième porte. Pas âme qui vive.

Par Davy Jones ! Où étaient ces nobles ?! L'emploi du temps fourni par l'autre tatoué et son ami à l'afro violet indiquait que les Adonis étaient présents pour les trois mois à venir !

Trente-septième porte. Le capitaine allait perdre espoir quand Lucky Roo se pointa avec un jeunot dans les bras.

"Chef, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va vous intéresser !"

L'obèse posa son fardeau, un jeune homme dans la fin de sa vingtaine. Ce qui le faisait aussi vieux que l'Empereur sinon plus, mais passons.

"Je l'ai trouvé roulé en boule dans un placard. Et il a des informations d'aussi bonne qualité que les révolutionnaires."

"Tant qu'elles ne sont pas aussi abondantes, je veux bien les entendre."

Le goinfre poussa son informateur. Ce dernier baissa les yeux au sol, intimidé par le roux.

"J-J'ai entendu le d-duc informer la d-duchesse d'un v-voyage im-improvisé. U-Un de ses a-agent l'avait prévenu d-d'une a-attaque." L'ancien esclave ferma les yeux en voyant la main du capitaine pirate s'approcher de lui. Il allait sûrement déverser toute sa frustration sur lui maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'utilité.

Contre toute attente, la main se contenta de caresser ses cheveux.

"Tu as fait du bon travail."

L'Empereur se tourna ensuite vers son camarade.

"Nous n'avons plus de raison de rester ici. Finissez de vider les lieux puis détruisez tout, je ne veux plus voir une seule construction humaine ici. On cherchera la taupe plus tard."

Lucky acquiéça. Il attrapa leur informateur et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates puis partit exécuter les ordres.

Shanks, quant à lui, fila vers la chambre du Duc qu'il avait visitée plutôt afin d'y trouver, il l'espérait, des indices. Voire, des informations pour remercier les révolutionnaires. Un instant, il se demanda si ces derniers ne pouvaient pas être à l'origine de l'indicateur Adonis avant de se rétracté dans sa pensée de base. Jamais les révolutionnaires ne seraient du côté des nobles et du gouvernement mondial. Et ils étaient bien trop sûrs d'eux pour tenter le moindre marché, à la différence des pirates, capable de s'associer pour un ennemi commun. Les seuls grands ennemis de Dragon étaient le gouvernement et les nobles. Par contre, rien n'empêchait l'espion de se trouver dans leur rang. Le roux se fit une petite note mentale de les prévenir plus tard.

Immédiatement, ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite, avant l'arrivée de la Marine.

* * *

"Comme c'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir dans votre demeure Saint Jalmack. Ma famille vous sera éternellement reconnaissante." Se prosterna le Duc d'Adonis, suivit par sa soeur, son neveu et sa nièce.

Leur fidèle majordome les avait alertés quelques jours auparavant de l'attaque d'un Empereur pirate. Le duc avait alors refusé de partir, il payerait les pirates s'il le fallait, et pouvait même en profiter pour les engager, avait-il pensé. Son homme de main avait toutefois réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Apparemment, ce pirate ne cherchait pas de l'argent mais vengeance pour son protégé, un des sales mômes qui l'avaient assommé. Le pédophile s'était alors juré de leur faire payer.

Sa soeur emboîta le pas d'un esclave chargé de leur faire découvrir les lieux. Pour le moment, ils étaient aux crochets du Dragon Céleste grâce à ses enfants qui s'étaient pris d'un sentiment proche d'amitié, mélangé à de la supériorité, pour son neveu et sa nièce. Saint Charlos et son neveu avaient le même amour pour les spectacles montrant la souffrance d'autrui. D'un autre côté, Sainte Shalulia et sa nièce avaient les mêmes préférences pour des morts rapides et propres, bien que sa nièce préférait tester des poisons de toutes sortes.

Tout ce monde s'était rencontré quelques années plus tôt, ils avaient dû partager un navire quelques jours. Depuis, le Duc d'Adonis avait tout fait pour conserver ce puissant lien.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le Duc n'aperçut pas son neveu et Saint Charlos arriver à dos d'esclave.

"Père." Renifla le jeune Dragon Céleste, son nez coulant incessamment. "J'ai eu une idée."

Son paternel se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil pour lui signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

"Si on exécutait les sales morveux qui ignorent leur place ? Cela ferait un bon divertissement à Mariejois. En plus, le ver de terre a dit qu'ils fournissaient une excellente distraction."

Le neveu acquiesça pour supporter le surhomme.

"Hum... Ma foi, voilà une idée toute à fait convenable. Déchet, va en informer le gouvernement."

Le Duc se leva avec un grand sourire, salua et obéit.

* * *

Spandine était éreinté par sa journée. Il avait encore dû supporter ses timbrés de subalternes et leurs antiques. Bientôt il laisserait complètement la relève à son fils et irait se prendre une retraite bien méritée dans une villa tranquille.

En attendant, son seul plaisir arrivait. Son refuge. Là où personne ne venait le déranger. Là où il n'aurait pas à empêcher des combats sans queue ni tête, ni des suicides, ni des accusations injustes.

Il était enfin temps d'aller se coucher. De partir au pays des rêves où ses agents ne pouvaient pas le trouver et où le gouvernement ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Oui, son lit était là, qui l'attendait. Il repoussa les draps pour se glisser dans la chaleur exquise des tissus quand sa main érafla une substance visqueuse. Le chef du CP9 arracha d'un coup les couvertures pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Des dizaines, non, des centaines de limaces se tortillaient sur son matelas.

Son cri traversa les murs.

* * *

"Ah. Je crois que quelqu'un a découvert notre petite surprise." Nota Sabo.

"Hum. Qui aurait cru que savoir faire notre lit nous servirait un jour ?" Interrogea son jumeau en se souvenant du jour où Fossa avait fait un pas dans leur chambre. Il les avait tout de suite attrapés par les oreilles et les avait sommés de la ranger. Le pirate en avait profité pour leur apprendre à faire leur lit et comptait vérifier tous les matins. Ce qu'il avait vite oublié.

"Allons, dépêchons. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail."

* * *

Les servantes avaient rapidement changé les draps, moins contrariées par les invitées imprévues que le grand chef. Rob Lucci n'avait pas eu besoin d'énoncer son agacement pour le faire comprendre. On l'avait dérangé pour rien. Jabura s'était fichu de son patron et Kumadori avait encore tenté de se suicider. En plus, avec Fukuro, il était sûr que la nouvelle allait faire le tour du monde plus rapidement que la condamnation de Gol D Roger.

Aucun évènement notoire ne put finalement l'empêcher de sombrer au pays des merveilles.

Jusqu'au bruit de ferraille rouillé. En l'entendant, le vieux chef s'était retourné dans son lit, ignorant le cliquetis métallique.

Mais le chahut continua. Pire, il s'approchait de sa porte. Spandine se recroquevilla de peur, réfléchissant à une issue de secours ou au moyen d'alerter ses agents. Il devait les supporter toute la journée mais, la nuit, quand il avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient aux abonnés absents !

La porte résista à une attaque extérieure, laissant le chef mouiller sa couche.

Les bruits de ferraille persistèrent, ajoutés à des tambourinements. L'intrus tapait à la porte, comme s'il demandait poliment l'autorisation d'entrer.

Spandine ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il attrapa une hache qui ornait sa chambre et se posta face à la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir, jeter son arme sur lui et courir aussi loin que ses jambes le porteraient. De préférence, jusqu'à la chambre de Lucci.

Le coeur battant, près de la crise cardiaque, il déverrouilla l'unique rempart qui le protégeait et découvrit son adversaire.

Une des dizaines d'armures qui décoraient les couloirs s'était animée.

Il put à peine avaler l'information que cette dernière se volatilisa, remplacée par une pierre ensanglantée.

Spandine poussa le deuxième hurlement qui ternit sa réputation.

* * *

"Et comment fait-on disparaître la pierre ? Je croyais qu'on ne laissait aucun indice." Remarqua Bellamy.

"Tu n'as pas écouté quand on a expliqué ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas !" S'inquiéta Sabo.

"Non, votre boule d'énergie était trop occupée à jouer avec mon bras."

"Oh. Luffy, laisse les gens écouter les rares fois où Ace a une bonne idée."

Son jumeau tiqua à la réplique.

"Insinuerais-tu que je n'en ai pas souvent ?"

"Quelle intelligence ! Tu as su comprendre immédiatement le sous-entendu de ma phrase !"

Sans attendre, le feu ardent se jeta sur son frère pour l'étrangler.

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville des pâquerettes à dix mille lieues de là... Non, pardon, nos coordonnés étaient erronés. Juste à côté, Law n'ayant pas envie de parler, il piétina Bartolomeo afin qu'il se charge des explications. Le punk se plaignit puis se lança dans son monologue.

"Quand Ace-sempai a eu la merveilleuse idée qui nous a tous éblouis face à son génie, montrant sa grandeur..." Il fut interrompu par un pied venu saluer sa tête, bonté de son compère qui voulait le faire accélérer. "Law-sempai nous aveugla par son raisonnement..."

Bellamy abandonna, jamais il ne saurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Qu'importait au fond.

"Mugiwara-ya, ne touche pas à la statue !"

Trop tard. L'élastique avait renversé la sculpture à l'effigie du chef du CP9.

"Oups."

Portgas interrompit son fratricide pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

"Luffy." Soupira l'ancien noble en se frottant la gorge. "Ramasse les morceaux, on va essayer de le réparer."

"Non." S'opposa le fils de Rouge. "J'ai une meilleure idée."

* * *

Spandine fixait la pierre rouge, l'unique preuve que son cauchemar était réel.

Quand ses hommes arrivèrent, alertés par le bruit, il leur expliqua tout. Il termina ses explications en montrant la mystérieuse pierre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kumadori connaissait très bien le caillou puisqu'il l'avait lui-même rapporté d'un de ses voyages pour l'offrir à son chef.

"Tout est de ma faute ! Je vais me faire Seppuku !"

"Tenkai !"

Lucci fit une rapide inspection des couloirs mais tout semblait en ordre. Spandine refusa de retourner se coucher seul. Malheureusement, chacun des agents lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question de partager sa couche.

"Je ronfle." Mentit Blueno.

"Je suis somnambule." Rajouta Kaku.

"C'est du harcèlement sexuel." Lâcha Kalifa.

"Je refuse de partager ma couette avec vous. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pissiez dedans." Avoua Fukuro avant de recouvrir sa bouche. "Shabatta ! J'ai parlé !"

Le chef rougit encore plus qu'une tomate, dévalorisé devant ses hommes. Il allait toucher les bas-fonds du respect avec ses subalternes.

Kumadori lui offrit volontairement sa couette, mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait tendance à utiliser son fruit pendant son sommeil et ainsi à étrangler son voisin.

Finalement, Spandine se retrouva seul dans sa chambre avec un lit mouillé. Une servante se pointa, changea les draps avec les yeux embrumés de sommeil et se retira.

Le chef était mort de peur seul dans sa chambre et refusait de se coucher quand il aperçut un livre qui brillait dans le noir. Étrangement, les flammes de la dernière torche allumée semblaient le désigner.

Rongé par la curiosité, l'agent du gouvernement le tira délicatement et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Assis sur son lit, il dévora la légende que contenait le petit livret, racontant l'histoire de la malédiction d'un château, les morts improbables de ses habitants et la dissimulation du dossier par le gouvernement. À la dernière page, l'adresse exacte du château était écrite. Elle correspondait à l'emplacement du bâtiment du CP9 sur l'île.

À droite, sur le carton du livret, un démon au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, un doigt sur les lèvres, imposait le silence.

Spandine se glaça sur place et la flamme qui chancelait s'éteignit. Il se retrouva dans le noir avec l'image démoniaque gravée dans son esprit.

* * *

À l'opposé du château, Laskey ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses lunettes. Il fouillait sa chambre de fond en comble, vidant les placards, les tiroirs et les coffres. Rien à faire, elles étaient introuvables.

Il courut d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre, s'arrachant les cheveux. En chemin, il se prit un mur dans la figure et tomba à terre. Il n'avait pas mémoire qu'un mur se trouvait là.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Il tâta le vide, confirmant ses souvenirs. Rien ne se trouvait ici.

Alors, à quoi s'était-il heurté ?

Un cri aigu le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il reconnut sans problème son propriétaire : il s'agissait de sa fille.

Délaissant ses lunettes, il s'apprêtait à sortir précipitamment quand il se heurta à un autre mur invisible. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à le toucher après coup. Passant outre cette présence anormale, il le longea pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mur : il y en avait quatre. Et il était cerné. Il n'avait même pas la place de s'asseoir et sentait une cinquième barrière sur sa tête. Il était enfermé dans une boîte invisible. Il frappa les cloisons et hurla, incapable de détruire les obstacles.

Malgré tous ses appels à l'aide, personne ne vint, la boîte était insonorisée.

* * *

Kalifa, perchée sur une armoire, regardait Blueno attraper la souris qui se promenait dans sa chambre. Le rongeur lui avait fait une peur bleue et l'homme-porte était apparu juste après.

Une course-poursuite des plus épique avait alors pris place dans sa chambre, l'autre agent n'étant pas aussi vif et agile que le petit mammifère.

Maintes destructions plus tard, la boule de poils blanche était neutralisée. Blueno partit avec elle, laissant sa camarde redescendre de son perchoir et se reposer pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

* * *

"C'est dommage." Boudait Ace. "Une si belle occasion de jouer au bowling ne se représentera peut-être pas."

Les trois frères, le chirurgien et le ressort transportaient des sphères indiscernables à cause de l'heure tardive. Le caïd avait été laissé dans le placard de leur entraîneur afin de maintenir son cadeau.

"Ce qu'on va faire avec sera bien plus marrant." Le rassura Sabo, un oeil sur leur benjamin qui menaçait de faire tomber son fardeau.

Bellamy respirait. Il n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Oui, il avait un ballon dans les bras. _Un ballon_. Tentait-il de se convaincre, peu enclin à s'avouer la réalité.

"Dépêchons." Pressa Trafalgar. "Il nous reste encore un bon nombre de voyage à faire avant de retourner nous coucher."

"Quand ferons-nous les puzzles ?" Interrogea l'élastique en balançant sa charge de tous les côtés.

"Luffy, tu vas la faire tomber." Chuchota l'ancien noble en se plaçant à ses côtés pour intervenir en cas de problème.

"Les puzzles ? Plus tard." Répondit le prince. "Immédiatement, il faut aligner nos charges. Sabo, un peu plus sur la gauche."

* * *

Spandam sentit quelque chose s'agiter sous sa couette pendant que les premiers rayons de soleil léchaient sa figure. La chose en question se mit à gratter son dos.

Le futur chef du CP9 apprécia l'initiative. Son dos le démangeait.

Il profita un bon moment jusqu'au sentiment de brûlure qui l'envahit.

"Stop."

La chose continua à gratter de plus en plus fort et à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

"Ça suffit !" Hurla l'enfant gâté, sentant sa peau être arrachée. Il se leva d'un coup pour crier sur le coupable quand il remarqua les mains détachées qui se promenait sur son lit, l'une avec les ongles rougit par son sang pour l'avoir gratté jusqu'aux veines.

Aussi courageux que son père, sa réaction ne fut pas très différente.

Il hurla aussi fort que ses poumons le permettaient.

* * *

Laskey avait passé toute la nuit enfermée dans la boîte. Quand l'air commençait vraiment à manquer et qu'il était au bord de l'asphyxie, le couvercle disparaissait le temps de respirer. Et s'il osait faire le moindre bruit, il revenait en place, qu'il ait laissé suffisamment d'air rentrer ou non.

L'agent avait fini par se conforter avec le temps. Au petit matin, ses larbins allaient s'inquiéter de son absence et viendraient le trouver, il n'avait qu'à attendre. L'absence d'air n'était pas une expérience très appréciable mais il avait dû la supporter à de nombreuses reprises.

Dehors, il voyait le soleil se lever. Son calvaire allait prendre fin.

Il se posa sur une des barrières, fatigué de rester debout quand elle s'évanouit. Laskey tomba à terre, abasourdi par sa délivrance.

Il ne put malheureusement pas s'en réjouir trop longtemps, un cri transperçant le silence matinal. Il courut, autant pour en connaître la provenance que pour fuir sa chambre, de peur que les murs invisibles réapparaissent.

Il n'aperçut pas l'ombre qui s'extirpait de son placard pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.

* * *

Finalement, Spandine avait réussi à s'endormir. Il avait sombré peu avant les premières éclaircies.

Il fut néanmoins bien plus simple à réveiller. Son cauchemar s'était interrompu au cri de son fils. Il s'était jeté hors du lit et avait roulé en dessous de ce dernier. Une fois sûr que le danger ne provenait pas de sa chambre, il sortit de sa cachette. Il ramassa la hache qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre, déverrouilla sa porte et l'entrouvra pour évaluer la situation.

À première vue, le couloir ne contenait aucune menace. Il y fit un pas quand toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, dévoilant une vingtaine de têtes alignées en deux colonnes, à des distances régulières. Le tout sur un sol ensanglanté.

Sur un mur, des mots écrits avec du sang annonçaient :

"_Tu seras le prochain_**_._**"

Les cordes vocales du père concurrencèrent celles du fils avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Un peu partout, des agents couraient dans les couloirs, ignorant où ils devaient aller. Kaku et Blueno allèrent trouver le fils et les autres le père, prenant la chambre la plus proche.

Les deux agents susnommés trouvèrent Spandam terrifié à terre sanglotant loin de son lit. Il jeta son regard perdu vers eux, pointa son lit et bredouilla.

"D-Des mains. P-Partout. V-Venues me t-tuer."

Il rampa dans les jambes du plus fort et s'agrippa à ses chevilles.

"N-Ne me l-laissez pas seul !"

Blueno défit le lit mais ne trouva pas les mains, elles étaient déjà parties.

Kaku ramassa son patron et ils partirent vers la chambre du père.

* * *

Laskey s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas à ça. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à voir les têtes de ses fayots rangés sur le sol du couloir dans une marée de sang sans leur tronc.

Si, à ce moment là, la plupart des agents du CP9 n'étaient pas dans son dos, il aurait imité son chef.

Mais dans tout ce bazar, on avait oublié les pauvres recrues. Réveillées par des cris, elles avaient eu droit à la même vision d'horreur que leurs supérieurs et, en plus, en étaient les vedettes. Certains s'agitaient dans tous les sens à la recherche de leurs corps tandis que d'autres faisaient des crises de paniques.

Où étaient leurs troncs ?! Et comment pouvaient-ils survivre sans ?!

Ils étaient pourtant sûrs de sentir leurs membres.

* * *

Quelques croisements plus loin, Blueno, Kaku et Spandam dans ses bras, rencontrèrent le chemin d'une vingtaine de corps sans tête, s'agitant dans tous les sens, fonçant dans les murs, se rentrant les uns dans les autres et passant par la fenêtre pour certains.

Spandam tomba dans les pommes en laissant un liquide couler entre ses jambes.

Kaku le posa dans un coin et s"attela, avec Blueno, à attacher tous les corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils leurs retrouvent leurs propriétaires.

* * *

Kalifa s'émerveillait avec une curiosité mal placée sur les réactions des enfants. Les uns après les autres, ils se plaignaient d'être entravés. Ils ne semblaient pas souffrir.

Derrière, Jabura avait sorti un crucifix et jouait à la mauviette pour mettre les esprits/âmes/humains/animaux/extraterrestres responsables en confiance, afin qu'ils sortent et se jettent dans sa gueule.

Sa technique échoua.

Dans le couloir, Kaku et Blueno apparurent.

Rob Lucci, qui en avait marre de la situation, les interpella.

"Blueno, que fais-tu avec ce tatouage dans ton cou, l'étiquette à ton oreille, l'anneau à ton nez et ton licou ?"

Le susnommé s'étonna, n'ayant pas remarqué l'apparition des différents bijoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que le majeur à l'oiseau se tourna vers son collègue.

"Kaku, retire ses ficelles et ramasse les bouts de bois qui te suivent, on dirait une marionnette."

L'épéiste parut aussi surpris que son camarade.

Kumadori s'excusa pour une raison mystérieuse, attirant l'attention de Kalifa.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le borgne tiqua.

"YOYOI, tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

La blonde reposa ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle réfléchit, faisant miroiter la lumière dans ses verres.

"Mickaël, le vendeur de pruneaux de ma tante !" Réalisa-t-elle.

Jabura et le suicidaire tombèrent à la renverse.

"TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE RECONNAÎTRE TON CAMARADE ?!" Hurla le loup, stupéfait. "Tu es bien Kumadori ?" Tenta-t-il.

L'inconnu reconnu, il fut inspecté par la jeune agente.

"Étrange, je croyais que tes joues étaient blanches et tes lèvres violettes."

"YOYOI, c'est parce que je n'ai plus de maquillage."

Le duo acquiesça simultanément. "C'est horrible."

Fukuro voulut ajouter une remarque tranchante dont il avait le secret mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir sa bouche. Il força sur sa fermeture mais elle résistait. Il commença à s'aider de ses mains et s'aperçut qu'un cadenas la maintenait fermée.

_FERMÉE !_ Mais comment allait-il faire échouer les missions ?! Et révéler les informations hautement confidentielles dans le bar du coin ?! Sans parler des millions de rumeurs qu'il ne pourrait pas partager ?! C'était l'Enfer !

Kaku le remarqua après s'être débarrassé de ses fils et allait l'aider quand Jabura l'arrêta.

"Il est bien mieux comme ça !"

Le bavard n'était pas du même avis mais fut ignoré.

Pendant ce temps-là, Blueno remarqua les têtes alignées sur le sol.

"Comme c'est bizarre..." commenta-t-il, dérangeant Lucci qui réfléchissait à l'état des choses, "On a justement trouvé des corps sans têtes dans les couloirs et voilà des têtes sans corps. La vie est vraiment mal faite."

Rob, qui avait tout de suite compris, le frappa puis le somma de ramener les corps.

Après quelques difficultés pour associer le bon corps à la bonne tête, l'attroupement partit manger, laissant des femmes de ménage terrifiées à vie.

Rob Lucci se promit de trouver le ou les responsable(s).

* * *

"Ace~ C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, pourquoi ils ne viennent pas nous ouvrir ?" Gémit le benjamin affamé.

"Je l'ignore Luffy. Peut-être nous ont-ils oubliés ?"

"Mais j'ai faim !"

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas casser les pieds à Sabo et me laisser dormir ?"

"Parce que Sabo m'a justement envoyé te voir."

"SABO ! FRÈRE INDIGNE ! TU M'AS VENDU !"

"Tu peux parler, tu allais faire pareil."

"NE TE CHERCHE PAS D'EXCUSE !"

"Taisez-vous, je veux dormir !" Se plaignit Bellamy.

"MOI AUSSI ! JUSTEMENT !" Cria Ace, fatigué d'avoir dû être discret toute la nuit.

"Ne donne pas d'ordre à Sabo-sempai et Ace-sempai !" Défendit le Caïd, réveillé par la dispute. Il se jeta sur son collègue qui avait grogné en tentant de l'ignorer.

"J'ai faim !" Rappela l'élastique, ayant peur qu'on l'oublie.

"ON SAIT !" Hurla le brun en manque de sommeil.

Son jumeau se tourna vers lui avec les yeux explosés.

"_Je. Veux. Dormir !_" Expliqua le chapeau bleu avant de se jeter sur la flamme pour l'étrangler.

Au milieu de ce bazar, Law dormait profondément, les oreilles bouchées.

"Je me demande s'ils ont remarqué leur cadeau." Chuchota pensivement le chapeau de paille avant de s'endormir profondément, bercé par les insultes et coups des ses frères et amis qu'il avait réveillés.

* * *

"Chef, toujours aucune trace du trésor." Rapporta un pirate, exténué par les recherches.

"_CHERCHEZ_ ! Il est forcément ici ! Utilisez de la dynamite s'il le faut mais trouvez-le-moi ! Le plus grand trésor de tous les temps sera à moi BWAHAHA !"

"Le plus grand trésor, ce n'est pas le One Piece ?" Souffla un des mineurs à son voisin.

Il fut éraflé par une pioche.

"_Au travail._" Ordonna son capitaine en le fusillant du regard.

* * *

**Fini, je vous libère enfin ! Pas trop déçu ? Si ? Tant pis ! **

**Non, je rigole, ça m'intéresse ! JUSTEMENT. Ça m'intéresse, alors vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire ? Un tout petit. S'il vous plaît ! Et je vous enverrais… *cherche autour* cette magnifique figurine de Tintin poussiéreuse qui est soudainement apparue un matin ! Tiens, c'est vrai, elle vient d'où ? Ah ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est maudite ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! Écrivez un commentaire !**


	10. Qu'est qui carbonise tout ?

**Je suis de retour ! Le Royaume de la flemme n'a pas réussit à m'emporter ! Merci à vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont aidé à tenir ! Et merci à mon imagination qui ne m'a pas laissée tomber ! Que vous dire de plus…**

**Que le compteur de mot était déréglé ? Je crois que j'ai un peu dépasser mon cotât de 5 000 mots… Tant pis, posez une journée de congé pour pouvoir tout lire ! Ou tombez malade ! Quoique, vous dormiriez plus qu'autre chose…**

**Bo, sang ! Je n'ai rien à vous raconter pour vous saouler ! Mais comment allez vous survivre ?! Si vous voulez, pour m'excuser, je peux vous faire u copié-coller d'un dictionnaire, pour me rattraper ! **

**Non ? Tant mieux, j'avais la flemme… Je crois que c'est le moment de nous séparer, vous allez me manquer ouhinnnnn ! On se retrouve en bas ! Non, ne pleure pas ! Ce ne sera pas long ! On va survivre ! À tout de suite !**

**Ps : vous avez remarqué à quel point j'était rapide ?! Je voudrais des félicitation s'il vous plaît !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

"Où sont les misérables nouvelles recrues ?" S'intéressa soudainement Laskey, remarquant leur absence à table.

Et, comme on dit, 'les absents ont toujours tord'. Il était sûr que ces six morveux, par n'importe quel prodige, étaient responsables de sa nuit ! Il allait leur lâcher les chiens pour se venger, à ces ingrats ! Ils les avaient logés, nourris, blanchis et instruis, et voilà comment ils les remerciaient ?! Ils payeront le prix fort !

Les vieilles recrues s'entreregardèrent, à la recherche du responsable des clés. Avec tout le remue-ménage du réveil, ils les avaient complètement oubliés.

Nero, le responsable du jour avec ses moustaches de chat, se leva libérer les nouveaux.

Quitte à choisir, autant que ce soit eux qui calment les nerfs de leur entraîneur.

* * *

Quand le futur agent ouvrit la porte sous scellés, il tomba sur le pire carnage qu'il ait imaginé.

Les jumeaux dormaient dans une position de double meurtre, l'un pendant au bras de l'autre qui avait son coude enfoncé dans le coeur du premier.

À côté, les deux collaborateurs étaient entassés, le caïd assoupit sur le corps du ressort qui tenait encore le poing de son collègue dans une main.

Venait ensuite Law, gentiment endormi sur le dernier bloc de paille, servant d'oreiller au Chapeau de paille.

Le tout dans une salle presque détruite.

Malgré tout habitué grâce à ses supérieurs, Nero s'approcha des formes et leur ordonna de se réveiller.

Rien.

"Oy, je vous ai demandé de vous réveiller."

Toujours rien. Sauf un nerf pour l'agent du gouvernement.

"Debout."

Royalement ignoré. Deuxième nerf.

"DEBOUT BANDE DE LARBIN PATHÉTIQUE !"

Ace se leva d'un coup, libérant Sabo au passage qui en fit autant. Ils se mirent côte à côte face à leur réveil.

"QUI EST UN LARBIN PATHÉTIQUE ?!" Hurlèrent-ils en lui envoyant leurs crochets dans la figure.

Le lèche-bottes fut projeté contre le mur, encastrant sa tête dans la pierre.

Il ne pipa plus un mot.

Il était un peu dans le coma en même temps.

Puis l'ancien noble se gratta les yeux avant de s'étirer.

"Déjà le matin ? J'aurai bien dormi encore un peu..."

"Moi aussi." Avoua le brun. "Si seulement Luffy n'avait pas interrompu notre sommeil..."

"Et vous le mien !" Grogna Bellamy en dégageant son acolyte. "Vous ne pouviez pas l'assassiner en silence ?! Il y en a qui aurait apprécié de prolonger leur nuit !" Il s'épousseta. "Quant à toi Bartolomeo, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'écrasais ? Tu trouves que tu ne me poses pas assez de problèmes pendant le jour ?!"

La touffe verte immergea lentement, fixant son camarade avec les yeux éteints. Ce qui énerva le ressort humain. Pour se calmer de bon matin, il piétina le fardeau qui l'avait écrasé toute la nuit. Une fois fait, il s'autorisa un sourire avant de partir à la recherche de son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps là, Ace était allé murmurer le mot magique à son petit frère qui le réveilla en sursaut.

"VIANDE !"

L'élastique ne mit pas plus de temps à trouver la sortie et à rattraper la Hyène.

Sabo s'était chargé, étrangement gentiment, de Law. Il lui avait doucement caressé les cheveux, rajoutant petit à petit de la force jusqu'au réveil de ce dernier. L'apprenti chirurgien bâilla et rejoignit la compagnie en quête de nourriture, laissant son doux réveil se faire harceler par son frère.

"Et pourquoi, moi, me réveilles-tu avec des coups ?! Je devrais aussi avoir droit aux caresses ! Quelle est cette injustice flagrante ?!"

"Si j'essayais de te réveiller avec des caresses, tu ne serais jamais levé ! Seuls les chocs te ramènent sur terre, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et puis, tu peux parler, tu me fais pareil ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'apprécierais un réveil en douceur ?!"

Les deux belligérants entrèrent dans la forêt, suivant aveuglément leurs amis.

"Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! Et je me venge pour toutes les fois où tu t'es réjoui de te lever en premier !"

"Tu n'as pas de meilleures excuses que moi ! Pire, les tiennes ne sont même pas recevables ! Je me suis plaint chaque matin ! Ose dire que tu n'étais pas au courant !"

"Hum, excusez-moi." Interrompit Trafalgar, un morceau de persil dans son oreille droite et l'autre dans sa main gauche afin d'écouter, pour une fois, les répliques de ses compagnons non-amis qui lui servaient de couverture. "Depuis quand devons-nous passer par la forêt pour aller dans la salle à manger ?"

Les frères se turent, examinant leurs alentours.

Oups.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Sabo, plus responsable, aperçu le reste du groupe disparaître derrière un rocher.

"ATTENDEZ !"

Il agrippa les manches des deux autres mineurs et poursuivit le tee-shirt rouge de son jeune frère.

Depuis quand leur trajet pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner était-il devenu une aventure ?

Ace brûla de toute flamme, s'amusant à courir de cette manière, c'était bien plus rapide qu'avec des jambes et bien moins fatiguant ! Il était vraiment tombé sur un fruit génial !

Law le voyant disparaître et ayant la flemme de courir, fit apparaître sa table d'opération pour échanger sa place avec l'allumette.

"DE QUEL DROIT TU PROFITES DE MON ÉNERGIE ?!" S'énerva le prince. Il rattrapa l'apprenti médecin et lui envoya une boule de feu. Sa cible l'esquiva et se déplaça à l'extrémité la plus éloignée possible grâce à sa table d'opération.

"TU FUIS ?!"

La torche ne le lâcha pas, entamant une course. Le flambeau tentait de rôtir le chirurgien qui fuyait le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rattrapé la première partie de leur groupe, Law trébucha sur une racine, interrompant son déplacement. Son pouvoir fut dévié de son but premier et rejaillit sur les deux collaborateurs du royaume de Mouchabière.

Sa chute fut si soudaine que Ace, qui s'était jeté sur lui, ne put changer sa trajectoire. L'incendie humain bouscula son petit frère qui faillit tomber en arrière mais se retint à un morceau de tissu.

Le fameux tissu n'était autre que le tee-shirt du prince des pirates qui paya le sauvetage par sa propre dégringolade. Il tomba de la falaise, apprenant par la même occasion son existence.

Le choc de l'atterrissage aurait été important si le brun ne s'était pas changé en flammes, grillant au passage un morceau du sol. Une fois stable, il se leva et admira son trajet.

"Avec quelques centimètres de plus, j'aurais peut-être pu battre le record de Luffy." Remarqua-t-il. "Bon, comment remonter ?"

Pendant ce temps là, en haut, quatre garçons regardèrent l'endroit où avait chuté leur ami.

"Vingt Berrys qu'il a quand même survécu." Paria Bartholomeo.

"Trente." Surenchérit le médecin. "Il est fait de flammes, il ne risque rien."

"Sauf s'il y a de l'eau, on ne voit pas grand-chose d'ici." Raisonna la crête verte.

"Ace-sempai ! N'ayez crainte ! J'arrive pour vous sauver !" S'offrit Bellamy, prêt à sauter si une main n'avait pas attrapé son col.

"Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, oui ! Une personne à remonter, ça suffit amplement ! Pas besoin d'un autre idiot aux idées suicidaires !" Sermonna le caïd.

Trafalgar fut le premier à fixer la scène. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le fervent supporter des D fut le second à se figer.

La Hyène, elle, se contenta d'incliner sa tête où apparaissait un gigantesque point d'interrogation.

Luffy, avec son traditionnel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lâcha la bombe.

"C'est marrant ! On dirait que vous avez inversé vos corps !"

Il se mit ensuite à rire, laissant les acolytes se cristalliser.

Bell-Bart-... Bartholomeo, dans le corps de Bellamy, se jeta sur ce dernier.

"RENDS-MOI MON CORPS, VOLEUR !"

Le second ne se laissa pas faire.

"TU DEVRAIS PLUTÔT COMMENCER PAR ME RENDRE LE MIEN !"

Leur dispute monta d'un grade, chacun essayant de faire souffrir l'opposant sans abîmer leur enveloppe charnelle.

À côté, Law sortit un scalpel, prêt à disséquer les deux combattants.

L'esprit du caïd le remarqua et tenta vainement de se cacher derrière son propre corps tout en tentant de le défendre, il avait l'attention d'en reprendre possession très rapidement.

"N'ayez crainte." Rassura le chirurgien fou. "Je ne vous endommagerais pas~. Allez, approchez." Il fit un pas en avant et les deux associés, immédiatement réconciliés et compressés par la peur, en firent un en arrière.

Le médecin et un nouveau sourire psychopathe qui semblait inné avança d'un autre pas. Le duo recula encore. Ils s'apprêtaient à prendre la fuite quand Sabo émergea de la forêt.

"Ras le bol ! Vous me saoulez tous avec vos fruits ! Je vous montrerai la force d'un humain normal !" Il leva la tête vers l'attroupement. "Hum ? Que ce passe-t-il ?" Il tourna sa tête en tout sens. "Où est Ace ?"

Les quatre garçons le fixèrent en silence avant que Luffy ne prenne la parole.

"Aucune idée. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu."

L'écho d'un grognement salua sa déclaration. Apparemment, Ace pouvait les entendre.

"Ah oui !" Se rappela l'élastique. "Il est tombé dans le trou." Lança-t-il en pointant la crevasse derrière lui.

L'ancien noble lança un vague regard à la brèche avant de se tourner vers le trio.

"Et vous faites quoi ?"

"On a inversé nos corps." Expliqua la touffe verte.

"Et j'aimerais les disséquer." Finit Law, son couteau levé, prêt à l'action.

Le fugueur ne prit même pas la peine de paraître choqué.

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je prends Luffy et je m'en vais."

Il allait s'affairer quand un rugissement retentit.

"SABO ! SALETÉ ! NON SEULEMENT TU M'ABANDONNES DANS LE TROU, MAIS EN PLUS TU VEUX M'ENLEVER MON PETIT FRÈRE ?! FRÈRE INGRAT ! JE TE POURCHASSERAI JUSQU'EN ENFER POUR ME VENGER !"

"Cool." Commenta le blond en attrapant la main son petit frère. "On se revoit là-bas !"

Il partit avec son cadet, sous les yeux de l'autre trio qui admirait le spectacle avant de reprendre le leur.

"C'EST QU'IL EST VRAIMENT PARTI EN PLUS ?!" Devina la torche humaine. "REVIENS ICI ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ QUE JE LUI MONTRE QUI EST LE PLUS FORT !"

L'esprit de Bartolomeo allait à nouveau se jeter dans la faille pour servir de tréteau (très inutile) à son idole quand son corps l'attrapa.

"Olà ! Qu'avais-je dit ? Bon, pour commencer, j'aimerai bien reprendre possession de mon corps. Après, si tu veux te jeter, je ne t'en empêcherai pas." Renonça son collègue.

La groupie en herbe acquiesça avec énergie. Il ferma ses yeux et réfléchit avec force.

Soudainement, il les rouvrit.

"Ça a marché ?" S'enquit-il.

Son camarade le fixa avec un regard sérieux.

"Tu n'espérais quand même pas nous rendre nos places par la force de l'esprit, j'espère ?"

Sa proie hocha sa tête avec énergie.

"Bien sûr que oui !"

Un corbeau passa entre leurs deux têtes pendant que le vrai Bellamy sombrait petit à petit dans la folie.

"Oui, le pouvoir de l'esprit..."

La frange verte cachait ses yeux alors qu'un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage.

"Vois-tu, il m'est venu une autre idée... Je vais t'extirper de mon corps, quitte à te tuer, et reprendre ma place, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Cette fois, ce fut l'esprit du caïd qui se mit à convulser de peur.

"T-Tu ne le ferait pas n-n'est-ce pas ?"

Bellamy pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Qui sait~?"

À côté, Law était jaloux. Le partisan de Doflamingo lui avait volé sa place de psychopathe. Il bouda un peu dans son coin avant de se joindre à la partie.

"Et moi~ ? Je peux en avoir un bout ?" Quémanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Bellamy le jaugea.

"Oui, après."

Les hurlements de la fosse reprirent alors, la torche humaine ayant retrouvé de l'énergie quand elle avait remarqué que ses frères étaient partis pour de bon.

"JE VAIS ME VENGER ! SABO !"

Il démontra ensuite une grande connaissance pour des insultes en tout genre et des jurons.

Les deux principaux adolescents l'ignorèrent, davantage préoccupés par leur propre victime qui s'agitait en tout sens.

"Ace-sempai ! J'arrive ! Je vais vous sauv—" La prise sur son cou se resserrera.

"Tu ne vas rien faire. Hormis quitter mon corps évidemment."

La température extérieure augmenta, Ace chauffait plus qu'un barbecue. Il voulait se projeter grâce à ses flammes, comme lorsqu'il avait grimpé trois étages la veille. Il chauffait la pierre à ses pieds qui, à son tour, chauffait le conduit souterrain qu'elle bouchait.

La température dans la chambre souterraine s'éleva de plus en plus, augmentant la pression tant et tant que ce qui devait arriver arriva...

Telle une bouteille de champagne, le rocher qui obstruait la sortie fut expulsé avec des tonnes de cendre, reste de la dernière explosion du volcan.

Ace ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il se rendit compte que le sol venait d'exploser et qu'il était projeté en l'air sans autre forme de procès.

Il se permit quand même un cri version Tarzan, essayant d'apprendre à voler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait son atterrissage.

À côté de l'explosion, les trois timbrés avaient repris leurs esprits et avaient commencé à courir. L'un pour rattraper son sempai des rêves et les deux autres pour leurs peaux. Ils n'avaient pas très envie d'être désintégrés par la lave qui s'échappait du volcan réveillé. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, filèrent vers le château, espérant y trouver refuge, au moins pour la pluie de cendre qui s'abattait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Je savais que ce gosse finirait par détruire le monde !" Hurlait Bellamy, essoufflé par sa course. "Bartolomeo, tu attends quoi pour créer un bouclier pour nous protéger ?!"

Le susnommé essayait de se dépêtrer avec les ressorts qui apparaissaient aléatoirement sur son corps d'emprunt.

"Je fais ce que je peux !"

Law les transporta plus loin.

"La crête verte ! C'est toi qui as son corps, c'est à toi de nous faire un bouclier !" Le médecin évita une branche qui s'effondra près de sa tête. Il fut à nouveau interrompu pendant sa manipulation, rendant aux deux compères leurs corps d'origines. Cette fois-ci, il en fut conscient.

"Oups."

Bellamy cria sur son camarade avant de remarquer le changement.

Il tâta son corps pour remarquer qu'il était de retour.

"J-je suis à nouveau moi-même !"

Bartolomeo fit la même découverte. Il allait danser de joie lorsque la Hyène croisa le regard coupable du médecin.

"C'était ta faute." Établit platement l'adolescent-ressort.

Le chirurgien ne répondit pas, avouant silencieusement.

Un lourd silence s'installa, brisé uniquement par les nuées ardentes peuplant le ciel et s'écrasant près d'eux.

"Et tu voulais nous disséquer. Alors que tout était de ta faute."

"..."

"Vois-tu, si les roches n'essayaient pas de nous tuer en permanence, si la lave du volcan ne nous poursuivait pas et si ma vie n'était en jeu à chaque seconde que je perds à te parler, j'aurais peut-être tenté de te faire comprendre physiquement le fond de ma pensée. Heureusement pour toi, prendre la clé des champs me semble plus judicieux immédiatement. Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas pour autant."

Sa tirade terminée, le groupe se remit à courir pour leurs peaux.

Dignement.

Du moins autant que possible.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le château :_

"Manger ! Manger !" Chantonnait joyeusement Luffy, main dans la main avec son frère. "Viande !"

L'ancien noble sourit, appréciant la bonne humeur de son cadet.

Pas une seule seconde, il ne cessa de es féliciter pour sa décision d'abandonner leur aîné. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était tout seul, il était avec le trio d'adolescents. Deux semblaient intelligents, l'un plus réaliste que l'autre et le troisième plus fidèle. Ils finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de le sortir ! Puis, si, vraiment, ils prenaient trop de temps, Sabo avait quand même prévu de retourner les voir avec une corde, après le petit déjeuner, évidemment.

En chemin, ils tombèrent sur le groupe des chefs du CP9 à contre sens. Ils sortaient de table.

Le fugueur attrapa son jeune frère et ils se cachèrent dans une armoire.

Mieux valait faire profil bas après les évènements de la nuit.

"Ce soir, je veux que tout le château soit fouillé de fond en comble." Ordonna Spandine. "Tous les intrus devront être envoyés à la salle de torture. Et vous enfermerez les gosses à clef. Vous enchaînerez les derniers arrivés aussi. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils sont responsables des incidents de cette nuit." Sabo tira la langue face à l'idée de chef. De toute façon, ils pourraient forcer la serrure. "Du kairoseki pour les six." Voilà qui allait compliquer leurs plans. "Ensuite..."

Le chef s'arrêta. Il tourna lentement sa tête sur le côté pour distinguer une de statuettes décoratrices. Il ne rêvait pas, la statue avait le corps d'une sirène et sa tête en pierre.

Sa tête.

La tête sculptée du chef du CP9 sur le corps d'une sirène à la poitrine généreuse.

Le contraste était violent.

Le sang de Spandine monta vers sa figure.

"QUI ?! QUI A OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ?! QU'ON M'AMÈNE LE COUPABLE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! "

Sabo et Luffy ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire dans leur placard, révélant leurs présences.

Les agents du gouvernement se retournèrent dans leur direction. Laskey ouvrit les portes et fusilla du regard les frères.

"C'est vous les responsables." Accusa-t-il.

Luffy allait avouer, fier de leur surprise, mais son frère l'en empêcha. Il fit un grand sourire.

"Non~ du tout !"

Son mensonge était pire que ceux de son cadet.

"Arrêtez-moi ses morveux, qu'on les enferme à Impel Down !" Cria, enragé, le chef.

Laskey allait s'exécuter quand un poids traversa la toiture et s'écrasa sur son dos.

Ace se releva doucement, une main sur la tête.

"Aï... Ah ben non." Réalisa la torche humaine, confortablement installée sur son coussin humain. Il releva la tête pour voir ses frères. "SAB' ! SALOPARD ! TU M'AS LÂCHEMENT ABANDONNÉ !"

Le blondinet cligna des yeux face à l'apparition originale de son aîné.

"Pas vraiment, je t'ai fait confiance et tu viens de me prouver que j'avais raison." Se justifia innocemment l'engeance noble. "On était en chemin vers la salle à manger, tu viens ?"

"ME LAISSER NE COMPTE PAS COMME— Manger ? TU ME PRENDS POUR LUFFY POUR M'ACHETER AVEC DE LA NOURRITURE ?!"

"Vraiment ? Tant pis pour toi. Tu as entendu Luffy ? Lâche ce stylo, tu pourras dessiner sur Lacet plus tard, on va manger."

"Manger !" Reprit joyeusement la puce. Les deux cadets s'en allèrent, ignorant les adultes qui voulurent s'approcher et se firent brûler par le prince des pirates.

"ATTENDEZ ! Je viens aussi !" S'exclama désespérément le brun. Pourquoi Sabo gagnait-il toujours les disputes orales ?!

Spandine se tint sa main droite, grillée par l'allumette, en les assassinant du regard. Il n'avait pas la force de les arrêter.

* * *

_De retour dans la forêt :_

Le trio d'adolescents parvint entier dans une salle du manoir. Essoufflés, ils se permirent enfin une pose.

Bellamy, le moins épuisé grâce à son pouvoir, partit en éclaireur. Il revint rapidement chercher ses compagnons.

"Les couloirs sont déserts." Rapporta-t-il.

Trafalgar hocha la tête.

"Ils sont probablement au courant de l'éveil du volcan et ont fui."

"Que c'est intelligent Law-sempai !" Acclama Bartolomeo.

"Plus importants, nous devons trouver un endroit à l'abri de la lave." Posa le médecin. "J'ignore si le toit tiendra, mais je ne pense pas que les murs suffiront à retenir le magma. J'ai vu un tronc entier disparaître dans ce fluide."

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent. Ils allaient encore devoir marcher.

La demi-bande se remit en chemin, réfléchissant à la salle la plus appropriée. Pour Bellamy et Law.

Bartolomeo s'inquiétait plutôt pour Ace-sempai. Avait-il bien atterri ? Et s'il était passé à l'eau ?! Et Sabo et Luffy-sempai ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour le volcan ?! Pire, et s'ils étaient en danger ?!

Le caïd s'inquiéta tellement que le chirurgien, énervé, lui abattit un tableau sur la tête.

"Tu m'empêches de réfléchir." Déclara-t-il.

L'adolescent aux crocs se confondit en excuse, agenouillé devant l'une de ses idoles.

Bellamy l'attrapa par le col pour le relever et reprendre sa marche quand un trognon de pomme heurta sa tête.

Il eut la banalité de paraître étonné, contrairement à ses camarades.

Law leva ses épaules pour indiquer que peu lui importait et la touffe verte y vit un indice sur la position de ses Dieux. Il remonta le trajet des restes de pommes et atterrit en cuisine.

"Sab', passe-moi des cerises !"

"NON !" Défendit Luffy, accroché au pot. "Elles sont pour moi !"

"Égoïste ! Partage !"

"Non ! Tu as fini toutes les fraises ! J'en voulais aussi !"

"Si tu n'étais pas occupé à te goinfrer de tomates, tu aurais entendu quand je t'en ai proposé !"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Si ! Sabo est témoin !"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le blond alors que l'autre trio s'agglutinait dans l'entrouverte de la porte.

Le chapeau bleu faillit s'étrangler avec la dernière cerise quand il entendit son nom.

Les bruns firent le rapprochement avec le bocal vide.

"MES CERISES !"

Une dispute s'enchaîna, détruisant les derniers couverts.

Bartolomeo sauta de joie en constatant que ses vedettes étaient en pleine forme.

Bellamy n'était pas tout à fait du même avis. Un nerf apparu sur son visage.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous goinfrer tranquillement pendant que l'île se désintègre ?"

Sa remarque ne piqua que le blond.

"Désintègre ?" Releva-t-il.

"Oui. Ton frère a réveillé un volcan endormi qui est, en ce moment, en train de détruire l'île."

Sabo se retourna. "C'est vrai Ace ?"

Les bruns s'arrêtèrent dans leur dispute pour un morceau de viande, les pieds du plus grand dans le visage du plus petit qui mordait le morceau convoité.

L''orphelin cligna des yeux.

"Hein ?" Sortit-il, fort noblement.

"As-tu réveillé un volcan qui serait en train de détruire l'île ?" Répéta l'ancien noble.

Le plus vieux prit soin de réfléchir —fou à quel point Grand Line l'a changé— avant de se décider.

"Non. Son réveil n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je suis sûr de n'avoir réveillé personne qui s'appelle Volcan. Dadan, oui. Garp, oui. Les bandits, oui. Les pirates, oui. Luffy, oui. Sabo, oui. L'autre Idiot père et Idiot fils, oui. Mais pas de Volcan, désolé." Énuméra le maudit avant de reprendre sa bataille.

"Ah, il semble que ce ne soit pas lui." Rajouta son jumeau. "Lu', tu peux me passer le sel ?"

"MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN COMPRIS ?! IL FAUT FUIR ! L'ÎLE VA ÊTRE DÉTRUITE !" Se répéta la Hyène. Il fut encore critiqué par son collaborateur.

"On finit de manger d'abord." Renseigna l'élastique, la bouche pleine.

Law se joignit plus dignement au repas, étalant de la confiture sur un croissant qui traînait.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi." Pleurnicha le ressort.

Au final, la Hyène s'attabla, ayant compris qu'ils ne bougeraient pas tant qu'une seule miette resterait.

Ce fut ainsi deux heures plus tard que le groupe s'activa enfin. Bellamy avait déjà rendu ses dernières prières, sûr que le précieux temps qu'ils avaient gaspillé leur serait fatal. Au moins, il ne mourrait pas seul. Il en profita pour maudire son altruisme qui l'empêchait d'abandonner les autres et son faux espoir qui lui laissait croire qu'ils pourraient s'en sortirent.

"Récapitulons." Décida Ace. "Nous cherchons une route pour nous échapper des agents du gouvernement, puisqu'ils ont décidé de nous envoyer en prison, sans croiser la lave, la mer, ni un endroit à ciel ouvert car ce dernier nous attaquerait."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le ciel qui nous attaque." Voulut rectifier Bellamy vainement.

"Il nous faudrait un super passage secret !" Pétilla Luffy, enjoué par la situation.

"J'imagine qu'invoquer un gigantesque oiseau de flammes venu des tréfonds des Enfers est hors de question ?"

"Exactement. Où as-tu trouvé ce livre, Ace ?" S'intéressa son jumeau.

"La cabine du gars à tresse."

"J'irai y faire un tour."

La horde continua à avancer.

"Où pourrions-nous trouver un passage secret protégé, inconnu par les agents du CP9 ?" Se concentrait l'ancien noble.

"Là.'" Pointa le Chapeau de paille.

"Un tel passage n'existe pas !" Lança, lucide, la Hyène.

"Oh, alors ce n'est pas un super passage secret protégé ?" S'attrista le fils de Dragon. "Pourquoi ont-ils mis cette pancarte alors ?"

Le groupe s'arrêta pour écouter le plus jeune.

"Quel panneau ?" S'intéressa le fils de Roger.

"Ben, celui-ci." Désigna le benjamin, comme une évidence.

La horde leva la tête pour lire une pancarte où était écrit "Passage secret protégé, inconnu des agents du CP9".

Un plus grand piège ne devait pas exister.

Ah si. Rajoutez une traînée de bonbons au sol.

Sabo attrapa ses frères afin qu'ils n'accourent pas dans le possible traquenard.

"Bizarrement, contrairement aux inscriptions, je ne trouve pas ce chemin sûr." Commenta le plus intelligent frère.

Son jumeau acquiesça en salivant. "Oui, pas sûr du tout." Il leva la tête. "Mais nous sommes des pirates ! Il est de mon devoir de passer par là !"

Il reçut un coup de poing du chapeau bleu.

À côté, Luffy allait exploser de joie. Il répétait, tel un disque rayé, les mêmes mots en boucle.

"Bouffe. Mystère. Bouffe. Mystère. Sabo, Ace." Appela-t-il avec un air sérieux. "Nous _devons_ passer par là."

L'appel de l'estomac se voyait encore mieux que son nez au milieu de sa figure.

"Vous pourriez essayer d'être objectif ?"

Un mot trop compliqué.

De toute façon, il était trop tard, les bruns avaient pris leur décision.

"Je trouve que cet endroit cri un peu trop 'sûreté' pour ne pas être un piège." Déclara Law.

Sa voix de la raison fut ignorée.

"On passe par là !" Décidèrent avec autorité les bruns.

Leur frère soupira, sachant qu'il était impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. "En avant !" Proclama-t-il en s'élançant pour attraper les bonbons avant ses frères.

Ils se mirent à courir pour ramasser les friandises.

Le caïd les suivit en leur promettant de leur en trouver dès qu'ils quitteraient l'île.

Bellamy se damna pour les suivre dans leur folie.

Aller dans un tunnel qui criait 'piège', était-il véritablement tombé si bas ?

Apparemment, oui.

Il grogna sans plus de contestation et talonna son collègue. Derrière lui, Law semblait dans la même impasse. Suivre des cinglés dans un guêpier ou se retrouver seul.

Visiblement, il prit la même option que la Hyène.

Le chemin était humide, froid et sombre. Rien de bien rassurant.

"Lu', fais gaffe aux cadavres." Prévint le fils de Roger en contournant un pendu.

"Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit aux avertissements ?!" Se plaignit son jumeau.

"Non, c'est seulement pour les gentils frères !"

Les deux frères partirent dans une autre dispute orale quand le cerveau de Bellamy percuta.

'Cadavres ?'

Il s'arrêta à sa place, réalisant la situation.

Ils étaient dans un tunnel parsemé de cadavres, la moitié pendue au plafond.

Il devint immédiatement vert. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors que le groupe s'enfonçait davantage.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ça me rappelle un peu ma ville natale." Commenta distraitement Law.

"Ah bon ?" S'étonna le chapeau bleu. "Par chez nous, on avait plutôt tendance à les brûler."

"Non, l'épidémie était trop forte. Personne n'avait la force, ni l'envie, de le faire."

"Ça devait empester." Grimaça la torche humaine.

Était-ce réellement le principal problème ?! Mais pourquoi personne n'était normal ?! Ils pourraient au moins faire semblant de paraître gênés ! Pas de montrer si explicitement qu'ils s'en fichaient !

"L'autre !" Apostropha Luffy, sautant de joie.

Oh, voilà qui était clair comme interpellation.

Bellamy se retourna, des fois que ce soit son nouveau surnom. Vu que le petit le fixait, il devina que ce devait être pour lui. L'élastique tenta néanmoins d'être plus clair.

"Le lion !"

"LA HYÈNE !" Hurla hors de lui le propriétaire du Bane Bane no mi.

"Oui, oui, c'est pareil." Éclipsa l'élastique d'un geste de main. "J'ai trouvé ton père !"

"NON CE N'EST ABSOL— Mon père ?! Mais tu ne sais pas qui c'est !"

Le benjamin leva triomphalement un crâne.

"Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau." Assura-t-il, les yeux illuminés.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui." Supporta son aîné brun. "Tel père tel fils."

L'adolescent au ressort allait exploser, _ce crâne ne lui ressemblait pas !_ Et il était hors de question de considérer une affiliation avec les vieux ossements.

Sauf que ses trois autres camarades se rajoutèrent au duo pour comparer.

"Belle trouvaille que tu as là, petit frère." Félicita Sabo. "On devrait le garder en souvenir. À moins que Hyène désire reprendre son ancêtre ?"

"Tu devrais le garder." Conseilla Trafalgar. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se promener avec son patriarche."

"Moi, je le trouve bien conservé." Rajouta Bartholomeo. "Tu en as de la chance Bell' !"

"Ce crâne n'est pas MON ANCÊTRE !" Contesta le ressort.

"Tant pis pour toi !" Lança l'engeance pirate. "On le prend ! J'ai toujours rêvé de boire dans un crâne !" S'enchanta le prince en attrapant l'ossement.

"N'oublie pas de le nettoyer avant." Rappela son jumeau.

Le brun lui tira la langue.

"Tu me prends pour un idiot ?"

Son frère haussa les épaules.

Le groupe repartit, juste après que Luffy ait fait un emprunt à un cadavre.

"Je te le rendrais plus tard." Avait-il affirmé.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ace fut le premier à remarquer la brillance exagérée à terre. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa le soulier de verre qui traînait.

"Tiens. Cendrillon est passée par là !" Ria-t-il.

Luffy le rejoignit, ébloui par un tel esprit de déduction. Il lui tendit un pied en verre et demanda :

"Et ça, ça signifie quoi ?"

Son frère fixa l'objet, le tourna en tout sens avant de se décider.

"Ça, ça veut dire que quelqu'un se moque de nous. Sabo, cesse de rire."

"C-C'est juste que v-vous voir si concentré sur autre chose que la nourriture est hilarant !" Lâcha l'ancien noble entre deux éclats de rire.

Law décida de couper court à l'épisode du soulier, il y avait quand même un volcan en train de détruire l'île.

La horde se remit en route. Ils prirent un pont, au milieu du couloir, ramassèrent des fleurs, ignorèrent un lapin qui, contrairement aux espérances du plus petit, ne se révéla pas être un "super monstre des profondeurs de la terre" et trouvèrent une gigantesque pierre avec des symboles étranges gravés dessus.

"Sabo, traduit !" Ordonna son jumeau, les yeux pétillants.

"Ai-je l'air de connaître toutes les langues du monde ? Comment diable veux-tu que je traduise ces signes ?! Je n'ai pas emmagasiné toute la science de l'Univers ! Et non, retire ce visage surpris ! En plus, si ça se trouve c'est un ancien langage perdu."

"Pas drôle." Bouda le brun.

"Dites, on peut aller visiter cette ville ?!" S'excita le benjamin de la fratrie.

"Quelle ville ?" S'étonna le haut de forme.

"Celle dont parle le rocher, j'imagine." Supposa le médecin.

"Lu', elle ne peut pas exister, tu as bien entendu sa description ? On dirait celle d'un livre pour enfant. Elle est sûrement née de l'esprit loufoque d'un écrivain. Tu sais, ces gens ne sont pas sains d'esprit." Décida l'autre brun, attirant l'irritation de son jumeau qui voulait rédiger le récit de ses aventures.

"Quelque chose à reprocher aux écrivains, Ace ?"

"Non, rien. Juste un constat."

"Juste un constat ? Je vais te faire avaler ton constat !" Se jeta l'ancien noble, à la recherche du cou de son frère.

À côté, Bartolomeo s'émerveillait devant ses idoles.

"Vous êtes capable de lire ces ruines Luffy-sempai, Ace-sempai, Law-sempai ?! Vous êtes si merveilleux !"

"Tiens, la plante verte à raison." S'interrompit le blond à la dent manquante. "Si tu es capable de les lire, POURQUOI M'AS-TU DEMANDÉ DE TE LES TRADUIRE ?!"

Son frère prit sa traditionnelle attitude désinvolte, un doigt dans le nez.

"Parce que c'est plus marrant quand tu te casses la tête à déchiffrer les textes."

Le blond envoya sa tête percuter le sol, ce qui n'eut aucun effet puisque la victime était en feu. Hormis lui calmer les nerfs. Et l'amuser. Et remplir ses pulsions sadiques. Bon, c'était psychologique.

Le fugueur relâcha sa proie, se releva et posa la question fatidique.

"Comment pouvez-vous la décrypter ?"

Les regards se firent volatiles, évitant soigneusement l'interrogateur.

"J'entends une voix dans ma tête !" Expliqua finalement Luffy.

Bellamy s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Dans l'Asile où tu iras, ça arrive à tout le monde."

Le jeune pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Asile ? Il y a des gens chouettes là-bas ? Et des trésors ?"

"Oui. Des personnes qui se prennent pour des animaux et des perles de folie."

"Youpi ! Je veux y aller ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?!"

"Pas tout de suite, Luffy. J'essaye de résoudre un mystère." Soupira Sabo. "Bien. Que ceux qui peuvent entendre la voix lèvent la main."

Les trois bruns se firent connaître.

"Hum... Un code que seuls les bruns peuvent comprendre ? Intelligent !" Sabo acquiesça à la façon d'un scientifique. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. "En fait..." Il leva la tête de façon magistrale. "On s'en fou ! En avant !" Guida-t-il, à nouveau en route.

Bellamy porta sa main à sa tête, affligé par ce spectacle. Les mers avaient décidément plein de surprises.

La route continua tranquillement.

Luffy allait traverser sur un passage piéton quand son frère blond l'attrapa et le tira prestement en arrière. Juste au moment ou un camion passa.

"Voyons Luffy. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut attendre que le feu soit vert pour traverser." Gronda gentiment l'ancien noble.

Le petit élastique fit la moue, mais attendit que la lumière rouge s'éteigne pour laisser son homologue verte briller.

"Maintenant, on peut traverser." Explicita l'édenté.

La troupe s'engagea, sans oublier de regarder des deux côtés, à l'affût du moindre ivrogne venu qui pourrait griller le feu.

La voie était libre.

Bellamy fit la sourde oreille à la voix de la raison dans sa tête qui criait au viol du réalisme. Il finissait par avoir l'habitude.

Le prochain arrêt fut pour un croisement.

Huit possibilités s'offraient au groupe, sans qu'aucune ne se démarque du lot. Les chemins étaient tous voilés par les ténèbres, passés les premiers mètres.

Le choix allait s'avérer difficile, pensa la Hyène, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'énigme qui surplombait les sorties.

"_La bonne route est celle qui, avec trois pas sur la gauche et deux en avant, permet d'éviter la peau de banane._" Lut-il à voix haute.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les mots.

"Ils se fichent de nous ?!"

"Banane... Ce doit être un code..." Réfléchit Law. "Voyons, peut-être un rapport avec les endroits où on en trouve ? Plutôt là où il fait chaud... Donc au Sud ! Il faut se placer devant la sortie qui mène au Sud ! Puis on effectue les pas et on prend la sortie la plus proche ! Ce sera la bonne."

"Non. Trop aléatoire." Coupa la torche humaine. "On va procéder scientifiquement."

Ce mot n'allait définitivement pas bien dans sa bouche. Enfin, Bellamy et Trafalgar avaient quand même hâte de voir sa technique.

Le plus grand brun de la fratrie s'approcha de son petit frère, lui saisit les épaules et le fit tourner comme une toupie.

Au bout d'un moment, le chapeau de paille lança sa sandale et s'écroula au sol, tournant toujours mentalement.

"Alors ?"

"Alors on prend la troisième sortie en partant de la gauche." Répondit le fils de Roger en ramassant la chaussure de son frère devant l'entrée citée.

"MAIS CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS SCIENTIFIQUE !" Fit aimablement remarquer le ressort à renfort de cris.

"Fais confiance..." Commencèrent les bruns.

"... à la chance !" Finit Ace.

"... à la divinité de la sandale !" Contredit l'élastique.

Ils se turent quand ils entendirent la réponse de l'autre et faillirent rentrer dans une sempiternelle dispute fraternelle quand Law les coupa.

"Vous cherchez toujours la bonne route comme ça ?"

"La bonne route ?" S'étonnèrent les deux frères. "Non. On est des pirates..."

"—en devenir—" Rajouta le blond de la fratrie, s'attirant des regards noirs.

"...alors on cherche toujours la mauvaise sortie." Explicita le plus grand.

Les deux adolescents réalistes avaient encore moins envie de les suivre.

"Bon, vous venez ?" Les pressa l'ancien noble, déjà à l'intérieur du tunnel.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était les plus jeunes —et loin des plus intelligents— qui menaient le groupe ?!

Ah, peut-être parce que la fratrie avait une force de pression sur le trio. Cela ne les dérangeait pas d'être séparés des adolescents. Contrairement à Bartolomeo qui entraînait un effet domino.

Fichue plante verte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le ressort ne suivit pas les réactions idiotes des autres enfants, qui s'amusaient à faire le crabe, et glissa sur une peau de banane.

"MAIS QUI A MIS CETTE CHOSE ICI ?!"

"Idiot. Ils t'avaient prévenu en plus. Tu n'as pas lu l'avertissement au-dessus de l'entrée ?" Répondit le prince comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le ciel se fichait réellement de lui.

Soudainement, Ace donna l'ordre de s'arrêter.

"Attendez, je vois des ombres, il doit y avoir d'autres personnes. Peut-être des agents du CB9."

"CP9." Corrigea son jumeau. "Tu vois à quoi ils ressemblent ?"

"Ils sont six. Ils n'ont pas tous la même taille. Le plus petit semble porter un chapeau rond."

"Comme Luffy."

"Deux autres, à peine plus grands, semblent marmonner. L'un d'eux porte un haut chapeau."

"Comme moi."

"Derrière, les trois autres sont encore plus grands. L'un a les cheveux en pétard et porte une étrange veste."

"Comme la coupe de pelouse."

"Un autre porte un petit bonnet."

"Comme le chirurgien fou."

"Et le dernier n'a aucun signe distinctif."

"Hum... je vois la situation..."

"Penses-tu que nous sommes en danger ?"

"D'après tout ce que tu m'as énuméré, je ne vois qu'une seule éventualité."

"Est-ce grave ?"

Le blond posa sa main de façon dramatique sur son frère. "Ace…" Ce dernier ravala sa salive. "Tu... es vraiment très bête."

Un instant de flottement s'écoula.

"Hein ?"

"TU NE VOIS PAS QUE CE SONT NOS OMBRES, IMBÉCILE ?!"

Et une autre dispute.

Après une dizaine de minutes pour calmer les belligérants, la troupe reprit la route.

Mais qui dit ombre, dit lumière. Au loin, une ouverture laissait percevoir le soleil brillant.

La horde accéléra l'allure, pressée de retrouver le ciel après leur sombre trajet.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt." Critiqua le plus vieux blond.

"On devrait se diriger vers le sommet de cette montagne, histoire de repérer où nous nous trouvons." Proposa le chirurgien.

Le groupe approuva et se remit en route.

En chemin, par inadvertance, Luffy marcha sur une tête.

"EH ! ÇA NE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS D'ÉCRASER LES GENS ?!" Hurla son marche-pied.

L'élastique se retira instantanément et s'excusa abondamment.

"Je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Pas vu ?! Et la pancarte, vous ne l'aviez pas vu non plus ?!"

L'équipe se retourna, avisant une planche accrochée, sur un bout de bois sur lequel se lisait "attention, soldats embusqués.".

Une goutte coula sur le front de l'assemblée.

"Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous marcher dessus ! Et les excuses, n'en parlons pas ! Toujours la même !"

"C'est vrai ! Un peu d'originalité, que diable !" Soutint un buisson.

"Achetez des lunettes !" Continua un arbre.

"On a accroché un panneau donc vous n'avez plus d'excuse !" Reprit le premier. "Maintenant, filez ou vous allez faire rater notre mission ! On cherche six gosses qui tenteraient, d'après nos informations, de s'enfuir. Alors, veillez dégager la voie !"

L'arbre, le buisson et un grand lapin agréèrent.

"Prenez la route à droite, puis la deuxième à gauche, vous ne rencontrerez personne." Indiqua le lièvre.

Le groupe obtempéra et suivit les directives.

Ils finirent au haut d'une montagne, avec une vue imprenable sur le volcan en effusion.

Luffy le fit remarquer, surprenant ses frères qui n'étaient —sois-disant— pas au courant.

"MAIS JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT !"

"Non, je m'en serais souvenu." Affirma l'allumette.

Heureusement, sa groupie le protégeait, il ne risquait rien.

"Comment descendre ?" Réfléchis Sabo. "Je n'ai pas envi de marcher."

"On pourrait prendre un tonneau et rouler jusqu'à l'arrivée !" S'excita le chapeau de paille.

"Bonne idée frérot !" Félicita le blond en lui caressant les cheveux. "Mais où trouver un tonneau ?"

"Je pense que j'ai une meilleure idée..." Brilla le prince des pirates.

* * *

"...Oui, je comprends. On va tout de suite envoyer cet ordre à l'imprimerie."

L'Amiral en chef Sengoku raccrocha son denden mushi.

Installé dans son fauteuil de fonction, il réfléchissait à la situation.

Pourquoi était-il devenu Amiral ? Pour protéger le monde. Les millions, si ce n'est plus, d'innocents chaque jour brutalisés. Pour faire régner la justice. Ce but était si clair quand il était entré dans la Marine. Quand il se battait aux côtés de Garp, contre les pirates qui ravageaient des villes.

Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les échelons, il avait senti son but s'éloigner. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Alors il avait continué. Il avait obéi.

Mais, aujourd'hui, tout comme il y a dix ans de cela, il ne voyait vraiment pas le bien de son action et doutait terriblement de la justice absolue.

Cependant, comme dix ans auparavant, il ignora son opinion et tapa le numéro fatidique, qui allait sceller le destin d'innocents.

"Allo ? Je voudrais ajouter des avis de recherches..."

C'était la deuxième fois en dix ans qu'il se haïssait autant pour respecter aveuglement ses ordres.

* * *

"UNE MEILLEURE IDÉE ?! TU TE FOUS DE NOUS ?!" Hulait Bellamy, fermement accroché à Bartolomeo.

Tout le groupe se trouvait sur une barrière, glissant sur la montagne, volant par moment lorsqu'ils rencontraient des bosses (c'est à dire, les trois quarts du temps).

"Tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire de la luge ?" S'étonna Ace.

"De la luge, sur de la neige, je veux bien. MAIS DE LA LUGE SUR DE LA TERRE ET DE LA LAVE, NON, JAMAIS !"

"Rabat-joie."

Leur course effrénée tout terrain se prolongea jusqu'à une falaise.

"On peut voler ?" S'intéressa le plus petit alors qu'ils quittaient le sol, n'ayant pas de frein avec eux.

"D'après le principe de la gravité, non." Répondit Sabo, au moment même où leur luge improvisée piquait du nez.

Les enfants eurent la décence de crier, afin d'exprimer leur effroi, bien que la moitié ne craignait rien.

Sabo priait pour atterrir dans l'eau. Mais juste lui ! Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer le jeu de 'repêche vite où ils meurent'.

Le groupe s'étala sur du sable, dans diverses positions plus ou moins appréciables.

Les maudits se relevèrent les uns après les autres pendant que l'ancien noble maudissait sa malchance.

Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de trouver l'équipage de Baggy le Clown, occupé à fouiller une grotte alentour.

"Yo." Salua le fils de Rouge, une main levée.

Les pirates se statufièrent face à l'arrivée inhabituelle des enfants.

"Bizarre, pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ?" S'intéressa l'élastique.

"Tant que ce n'est pas contagieux, je m'en fiche." Se leva Ace.

Ils allaient embarquer sur le navire du pirate, ne voyant là qu'une étape supplémentaire à leur petit raccourci qui prenait de drôle de formes, quand un Clown les intercepta.

"Holà les morveux. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites en présence du grand Baggy ?"

"Non." Jeta le moins social de la fratrie en le contournant pour accéder au navire.

"Tu vois Luffy." Chuchotait l'ancien noble à l'oreille de son frère. "Lui, c'est un clown. Ça se remarque à son gros nez rouge."

"QUI A UN GROS NEZ ROUGE ?!" S'énerva le capitaine pirate, mais il fut ignoré.

"Normalement, il a aussi des grands pieds. La coiffure idiote n'est cependant pas obligatoire."

"QUI A UNE COIFFURE IDIOTE ?!" Releva encore l'amusement pour enfant, prêt à donner une bonne correction aux mioches.

"Et en plus, ils sont sourds ?" Soupçonna le chapeau de paille.

"Non, c'est juste une particularité de celui-ci." Renseigna son frère en agitant sa main, pour indiquer que cela avait peu d'importance.

Le clown avançait droit sur eux, pour leur faire passer l'envie de le critiquer, quand le blond attrapa son frère par la main et passa sous ses jambes.

"Vous venez ?!" Rouspéta leur aîné, sur le pont du bateau avec les trois autres adolescents. "On va mettre les voiles sans vous sinon."

Le duo gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au tillac (merci Bartolomeo), permettant à leurs aînés de remonter l'ancre.

Le bateau était prêt à partir quand son capitaine hurla.

"LES FUNAMBULES BROTHERS ! DÉBARRASSEZ MON NAVIRE DE CES MORVEUX !"

Au même instant, sous l'attente du groupe d'enfants, trois hommes surgirent, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ce qui ne leur servit à rien.

Law en découpa un et joua au bowling avec sa tête sur les deux autres.

"Tu vises mal !" Critiqua le prince.

"J'aimerai t'y voir !"

Ace attrapa la tête, cadeau de son ami, visa puis tira. Il toucha les jambes du frère au bonnet.

"Peu mieux faire." Commenta le chirurgien.

Les trois funambules prirent rapidement leurs jambes à leurs cous et tentèrent de fuir leurs attaquants, ayant rapidement compris leurs suprématies. Ce qui n'était pas difficile avec la nouvelle présence du cavalier sans tête (ni cheval) à leurs côtés.

Les invités indésirés avaient ainsi commencé un jeu de chat-bowling, qui consistait à traquer quiconque se trouvait sur le navire et le renverser avec la tête volante.

Le jeu occupa tellement les enfants, qu'ils en oublièrent de prendre le large.

Le propriétaire du bateau et son équipage en profitèrent pour grimper à son bord afin de se débarrasser de "la vermine" qui y siégeait.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Finalement, ils se rajoutèrent au jeu, fuyant également les six monstres.

Le navire était en proie au déchaînement, toutes les personnes à son bord courant en tout sens pour de multiples raisons.

La plus répandue étant celle de vouloir garder sa tête sur ses épaules.

Sauf Baggy.

Qui s'était fait attraper.

Et était jeté en tout sens.

Il avait beau s'époumoner à lancer des ordres, personne ne l'écoutait. Au moins, ses hommes savaient où il se trouvait et il servait de détecteur à "abominable monstre de Grand Line". Une fois cette affaire finie, ils partiraient vers les eaux tranquilles d'East Blue. Des vacances bien méritées.

Pendant que l'équipage s'amusait à un jeu du loup géant, deux adultes, l'un au vêtement de chèvre et l'autre avec un côté de son cuir chevelu rasé et l'autre long et bien entretenu, émergèrent de la forêt sur le dos d'un chien.

"Capitaine !" Hurlèrent les deux prédécrits.

Ils sautèrent sur le navire, et, sans attendre d'autorisation, décrétèrent le largage des amarres.

"On part !" Criait celui aux cheveux noirs. "Un volcan s'est réveillé ! Il faut fuir pendant qu'il en est encore temps !"

Ses braillements alertèrent toutes les personnes présentes, qui firent un tour à cent quatre-vingts degrés pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

La fratrie escalada les mâts, aidant à défaire les voiles. Dans le même temps, le trio d'adolescents se mit aux rames, suivant sagement le rythme imposé par une espèce d'agneau humain. Les boules de bowling retrouvèrent leurs corps et s'activèrent à l'image de leur capitaine qui avait cessé de pleurer son trésor au moment où il avait vu la lave désintégrer un morceau de la forêt.

L'instinct de survie avant tout.

Comme si la furie du volcan était transmissible, une tempête se leva, ballottant le navire en tout sens, sans aucun égard pour ses habitants.

Ceux les plus proches du titre de navigateur envoyaient des ordres à tout bout de champ, essayant de minimiser les dégâts.

Ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet.

Le navire craquait de toute part, rejetant ses résidants dans l'océan pendant que ces derniers se battaient pour échapper aux tourbillons qui parsemaient l'horizon. Les rames étaient presque inutiles, la plupart cassée ou hors de l'eau. Le soleil les avait abandonnés, ne laissant traverser les nuages que le strict minimum pour que les Hommes voient le chaos régnant.

La tempête s'étala sur deux heures, au plus grand désespoir de Luffy qui, ligoté au mât, essayait de jouer aux cartes avec ses frères. Ces dernières avaient une affreuse tendance à s'envoler.

"Mon ace de trèfle !" S'écria le garçon du même nom.

"Ça m'étonnerait, je l'ai perdue tout à l'heure." Remarqua le blond en rangeant son paquet.

"Ace de pique ?"

"Elle s'est déchirée alors on s'est mis d'accord pour la retirer du jeu."

"Ace de coeur ?"

"Tu l'as trouvée moche et tu l'as jetée."

"Ace de carreau ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai !" S'écria le chapeau de paille en agitant la fameuse carte.

Mauvaise idée.

Elle s'envola et partit rejoindre les autres.

Sabo la regarda voltiger avant de remettre son nez dans son paquet.

"Les cartes les plus fortes sont maintenant les Rois." Explicita le blond, de peur que ses frères ne suivissent pas.

"Mon Roi de pique !" S'écria le prince en lâchant une carte dans le vide.

"Ace. Cesse de jeter les cartes ou on ne pourra plus jouer. Et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le Roi de pique puisque c'est moi qui l'ai."

"Mon Roi..."

Son jumeau secoua la tête afin qu'il arrête de prétendre posséder toutes les bonnes cartes. À la place, le brun se pencha pour regarder les cartes de leur petit frère, qui peinait à les ranger.

Loin de ces joueurs incompétents, les adolescents faisaient une sieste sur les planches.

"Ne devrait-on pas aider les pirates ?" S'enquit coupablement Bellamy.

Ils étaient en train de somnoler sur les planches, à l'abri des barrières de son collaborateur, alors que les brigands s'accrochaient aux planches comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ce qui était le cas.

"Non." S'opposa Law avec le retour de ses lunettes de soleil. "On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. Ce n'est pas notre faute si les rames sont cassées et que le gouvernail nous a quittés. Par contre, tu peux demander à ton ami d'arrêter de faire des grimaces aux pirates. Ils apprécieraient sûrement que ceux qui sont à l'abri le partagent, pas que nous nous raillions d'eux. Et prends exemple sur les gosses. Ils sont en plein coeur de la tempête, sans protection, et ne sont pas aussi surexcités que toi."

Le ressort lâcha le spectacle désolant de son associé qui se trémoussait devant la vitre transparente pour lever les yeux sur le mât.

En haut, les frères jouaient aux cartes avec une déconcertante tranquillité. Savaient-ils au moins que leur vie était menacée ?!

Un As de pique, sur lequel était dessiné la grande faucheuse, vint se poser près des pieds du ressort, uniquement tenu à l'écart par la barrière.

Non. Ce n'était absolument pas un mauvais un présage.

Bellamy tenta de s'en convaincre en se mettant en position d'oeuf près du chirurgien paisiblement endormi.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, à bord de la Moby Dick :_

Fossa alluma un cigare, le premier de la journée. Il avala la première bouffée comme trésor, en manque de toxine à cause de la nuit entière qu'il avait passée sans. (Il dormait.)

Enfin prêt pour la journée à venir, il se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Au mauvais moment.

Haruta l'attrapa, courant comme une dératée.

"Fossa ! Vieux frère ! Sauve-moi ! J'ai —presque accidentellement— remplacé le papier peint bleu de notre second bien aimé par des multitudes d'oisillons, espérant qu'il se sentirait d'avantage chez lui ainsi ! Mais, étrangement, depuis, il veut ma tête ! Je ne comprends pas ! Thatch m'a virée des cales, sous prétexte que je prenais trop de place ! Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'envahir ta chambre ? Non ? Super ! Et prend ma place au bureau, je devais veiller sur les escargophones, mais les conditions sont contre moi ! Je compte sur toi ! Bye !"

Et la commandante disparue comme elle était apparue.

Le fumeur se gratta la tête, réfléchissant s'il devait déjeuner avant de prendre le poste de sa soeur ou non. Après quelques bouffées de fumée, il se décida.

Son père n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'un tel poste reste vacant. Adieu café matinal bien mérité.

Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle des communications que la sonnerie d'un escargotphone troubla le silence environnant.

Tranquillement, le commandant décrocha le combiné.

"Allo ? Ici Fossa, de l'équipage des Shirohiges."

"_Fossa ! Vieille fripouille ! Comment vas-tu ?_"

"Comme un responsable qu'on a privé de café matinal. Et toi, Karma, que me vaut l'honneur à cette heure ?"

"_Pas très causant de bon matin, à ce que je vois !_"

"..."

"_Pas grave. En fait, moi non plus. Mais on a été réveillé par une attaque de la Marine. Qui aurait cru qu'ils soient du matin ? Bref, la partie la plus importante vient après. Comme on s'était débarrassés des malvenus, on a en profité pour piller leur navire. Leurs supérieurs sont toujours aussi radins ! Pas de quoi changer de métier, bien que je ne le ferais pour rien au monde..._"

"Karma, abrège s'il te plaît."

"_Donc je me suis servi dans le bureau du chef. J'ai parcouru les avis de recherches, la plupart connu, quelques nouveaux qui devraient être dans le journal d'aujourd'hui, mais je voulais être le premier à vous l'annoncer !_"

"Quoi donc ?"

"_Tu me promets d'amener l'escargotphone à Père quand je te l'aurais dit ? Je voudrais entendre sa réaction._"

"Oui. Je t'écoute."

"_Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, Haruta a appelé pour nous demander de chercher vos rejetons._"

"Six jours. Ils ne sont pas notre descendance, juste des enfants qu'on a pris sous notre aile."

"_Vous comptez ? Peu importe. J'ai des renseignements sur eux._"

"Tu les as trouvés ?!"

"_Non, presque._"

"Un indice ?"

"_On peut dire ça. J'ai leurs avis de recherche sous la main et je voulais vous féliciter sur leurs sommes._"

"Dix millions."

"_Non, l'autre._"

"L'autre ?"

"_La nouvelle, celle du gouvernement, de cent millions, vifs._"

Le commandant faillit s'étrangler en l'apprenant. Mais son interlocuteur n'en tint aucun compte.

"_C'est un bon prix ! J'ignore ce que vous leur avez appris, mais pour que la Marine mette un tel prix sur de si jeunes enfants, vous avez fait fort !_"

Le chapeau en pieuvre continua à débiter des félicitations, jusqu'à ce que le manque de réaction de son ami ne commence à l'inquiéter.

"_Fossa ? Fossa ! Oh ! Vieille branche ! Tu vas bien ? Fossa !_"

Le susnommé tira une chaise proche et s'étala dessus.

"Oui. Je suis là."

"_Tu m'as fait peur ! Tout va bien ?_"

"..."

"_Tu es toujours comme ça le matin ? C'est la dernière fois que j'appelle à cette heure !_"

Le commandant acquiesça, bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas le voir. Il se leva lourdement.

"Je vais le rapporter à Père."

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand un cri paniqué détruisit ses oreilles.

"_NON ! ATTENDS ! TU M'AS PROMIS D'EMMENER L'ESCARGOTPHONE AVEC TOI !_"

Fossa fixa l'appareil, pesant le pour et le contre.

L'attitude trop énergique du capitaine allié était une plaie pour lui. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un ami. Et puis, il avait promis.

Le pirate se saisit de la coquille du mollusque dans une main, et le combiné dans l'autre.

Il se traîna dans les couloirs, ignorant la tirade de son ami qui lui racontait tous les détails de sa semaine, et se présenta devant son père.

"Oyaji."

L'Empereur lâcha des yeux ses fils de la deuxième division, occupés à se plumer aux cartes.

"Oui, Fossa ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

Le commandant se contenta d'élever l'escargotphone, comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication internationale. À l'autre bout, on entendait encore le capitaine allié monologuer.

"_Et là, sans que je sache comment, un homme s'est approché et a vidé ma manche, révélant toutes mes réserves d'encre— OYAJI ?! On est enfin arrivé ?! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?! Mes respects Père._"

"Bonjour Karma."

L'Homme le plus fort du monde ne se fatigua même pas à lui demander la raison de son appel, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne saurait tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste à ses commandants, occupés à s'entre-égorger sur le pont, que le pirate allié s'expliqua.

Il repartit du début de sa journée, fier d'amener un peu de suspense sur le navire de son père, quand Izou s'énerva, ayant d'autres affaires sur le feu que la cinquantaine de coups d'estoc du capitaine pirate.

"Du calme Izou. Assis-toi." Proposa le phénix. Son frère obéit à contrecoeur.

"_Merci Marco. Vous voulez que je saute les détails ?_"

"Oui." Répondirent en synchronie les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

"_Vous ne voulez même pas que je vous raconte comment j'ai fait —_"

"Non."

Le pirate à l'autre bout du combiné parut vexé par la répartie de ses auditeurs. Il changea d'oreille avec un air dépité et reprit.

"_Tout ça pour vous féliciter pour la nouvelle prime de cent millions de Berry de vos mômes. J'ignore comment ils ont pu effrayer la Marine à ce point..._"

Karma se tut pour écouter les réactions et fut déçu par le silence qui suivit.

Sur le pont, certains pirates s'étaient figés, tandis que d'autres repassaient la phrase en boucle afin de mettre un sens dessus.

Finalement, Thatch fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

"QUOI ?!"

Ses frères et soeurs suivirent rapidement, laissant le monde entier entendre leur surprise.

"_Je n'avais pas besoin de l'escargotphone._" Réalisa l'homme à la pieuvre pour chapeau.

Il se satisfit encore un peu du tumulte chez ses amis avant que Marco ne calme les troupes.

"Ça suffit." Calma avec fermeté le Zoan.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son Père qui ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

Sa réserve était-elle donc éternelle ?

Comme le géant ne semblait pas enclin à ajouter le moindre commentaire, Haruta profita du champ libre pour envoyer des pics à ses camarades.

"Dommage Izou, il semble que les morveux soient vivants ! Tu vas devoir jeter ton autel funéraire qui te remonte le moral tous les matins !"

Le travesti lui envoya un regard glacé.

"On n'est pas sûr. Bénéfice du doute, je préfère le garder."

L'équipage reprit peu à peu vit, tantôt rassurés et fier pour les frères, tantôt désespéré et effrayé de les voir revenir.

Quand Barbe Blanche eut enfin fini sa coupe, il tapa des pieds au sol.

"Mes enfants. Préparez le navire, nous ferons la fête ce soir."

Son ordre fut accueilli par des acclamations alors que les pirates se levaient et s'exécutaient, oubliant un escargotphone par terre.

* * *

Sur un navire semblable, mais plus petit, un jeune homme assis sur le pont n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son sourire.

Il avait reçu le journal et, comme le vaisseau mère plus tôt, avait appris avec joie que ses protégés se portaient bien. Son équipage, assez épargné par les blagues douteuses des trois monstres, célébrait la nouvelle à renfort d'alcool. Kingdew arbitrait un concours de boisson, pestant contre chaque goutte gaspillée.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était nommé arbitre quand dernier recours.

Un des pirates s'éloigna des festivités, rejoignant son chef resté à l'écart.

"Commandant Jiru, vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ?"

L'interpellé rabaissa son journal, occupé à en lire chaque rubrique pour ne louper aucune information, et répondit à son frère.

"Non. J'étais en train de réfléchir aux évènements."

"Les évènements ?" Interrogea le moins gradé. Comme la plupart, il ne lisait pratiquement jamais le quotidien, laissant cette corvée à ses supérieurs. Qui, _eux_, étaient obligé de le lire.

"Oui. Le château du Roi de Mouchabière a brûlé en début de semaine. L'île de la famille noble des Adonis a été ravagée par Shanks le Roux. Un volcan s'est réveillé sur une île de la Marine, rayant toutes vies de sa surface. Garp a été muté dans le Nouveau Monde. Akainu a été promu Amiral. Un pirate, Doflamingo, a été nommé aux titres de Shishibukai et Roi de Dressrosa, après que l'ancien ait massacré son peuple, alors qu'il avait toujours été juste et bon, ayant réussi l'exploit, avec ses ancêtres, de 800 ans de paix. Rajoute maintenant "Rêverie", la réunion des Rois qui approche et l'armée révolutionnaire qui prend de plus en plus pouvoir. Et, au beau milieu de tout cela, sans oublier les dangers habituels de Grand Line, nos trois petits fripons qui se promènent librement avec leurs têtes misent à prix. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ?"

Au vu de la tête décomposée de son frère, Speed devina sans peine qu'il ignorait au moins la moitié de ce qu'il avait énuméré. Si ce n'est pas les trois quarts. En fait, mis à part les avis de recherches du trio, il ne savait peut-être rien.

Le commandant agita une main devant son ami, pour le ramener sur terre.

"TOUT ÇA ?!" Se réactiva le pirate.

Le quatorzième chef de flotte acquiesça, amusé par le niveau d'ignorance de ses troupes.

Ce n'était pas des informations secrètes, le monde entier pouvait en être au courant, pour peu qu'ils prennent la peine de lire le journal.

Quoique, du coup, ça devenait des renseignements top secret pour la plupart des fils de Barbe Blanche.

"Mais comment vont s'en sortir les trois diablotins ?! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront incapables d'être discrets, même devant un amiral ! Cela ne m'étonnerait d'ailleurs pas qu'au moins une des catastrophes soit de leur faute." Désespéra le pirate.

Son supérieur eut un déclic en l'écoutant.

Si la majorité des évènements avaient une explication rationnelle, il y avait bien un évènement sans responsable.

Le feu du château des Mouchabières.

Speed Jiru appela son camarade de rang.

"Kingdew ! Nous étions prêt de du royaume de Mouchabière, il a six jours, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

L'arbitre, calmant une contestation sur les tailles des verres qui ne seraient, d'après les dires des joueurs, pas équitables, tourna un oeil étonné vers son ami.

"Oui ?"

La chapeauté offrit un sourire éclatant pendant que le pirate qui s'était écarté pour lui parler le rattrapait.

"Je crois que j'ai retrouvé les frères !"

* * *

Ailleurs, sur une île d'East Blue, dans un bar, une jeune femme aux cheveux verts commerçait avec un voyageur.

"Nous disons donc : six tonneaux de Rhum, cinquante kilos de vivres et un paquet de cigarettes. Je n'ai rien oublié ?"

L'étranger porta sa main à sa barbe, réfléchissant si rien ne lui avait échappé. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, posa son coude sur la table et offrit un sourire bénin.

"Rajoutez une de vos délicieuses tartes que vous m'avez servie ce midi."

La barmaid lui retourna un sourire en inscrivant sur la liste la nouvelle requête.

"Cette fois-ci, est-ce bien tout ?"

Le client recommença â caresser sa barbe. S'il oubliait quoi que ce soit d'important, il aurait de gros soucis.

Son train de pensées fut interrompu par un tourbillon qui fracassa la porte d'entrée et ne prit forme qu'une fois accoudé au comptoir.

"Makino ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le journal !"

Une grosse dame, qui était entrée sans y être conviée, plaqua un avis de recherche sur la table.

"Ils ont remis ça !"

La jeune travailleuse tourna l'affiche pour la voir à l'endroit. Elle laissa une vague de surprise passer sur ses traits avant de sourire.

"Ils sont en vies." Conclut-elle.

"En vie ?! Pas pour longtemps ma belle ! J'espère que ce satané Garp va se dépêcher de les attraper—"

"Je les reconnais !" Coupa l'étranger, reconnaissant l'image.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux remplis d'espoir pour l'une et de venin pour l'autre.

"Où les avez-vous vus ?!" Le pressa la plus jeune.

L'étranger fut désarmé par l'éclat d'espérance dans ses yeux.

"Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé." L'éclat s'éteignit et l'autre femme claqua sa langue en acceptant le verre d'eau de la jeune. "J'ai juste reconnu leurs visages. Il y a quelques jours, pendant une escale sur une île environnante, je me suis fait aborder par des soldats de la Marine. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà vu ces enfants. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, ils ont paru déçus. Ils m'ont ensuite demandé de les contacter si je les voyais ou si je me rappelais les avoir vus. Puis ils sont partis interroger d'autres passants. J'ignore les informations exactes qu'ils recherchaient, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir grand-chose. Vous devriez peut-être les joindre, ils seraient heureux que vous les renseigniez." Fini le voyageur.

La grosse dame faillit s'étrangler dans son verre d'eau pendant que la jeune se crispait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de changer de sujet que la plus vieille prit la parole.

"Nous ne connaissons pas ses gosses." Annonça-t-elle durement. "Ils me font juste penser aux miens quand ils étaient plus jeunes, voilà tout. Je ne pensais pas trouver un jour plus horrible que mes quatre enfants. Et puis, dans un village comme le nôtre où il ne se passe rien, chaque information un peu originale est la bienvenue !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, des habitants étaient entrés dans le bar, ayant appris la nouvelle. Ils discutèrent sur le sujet sans laisser paraître leur lien avec Luffy, la grosse dame surveillant chaque parole.

Le bar se remplit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à être plein à craquer. L'étranger décida de se retirer, permettant aux langues du village de se délier.

Peu de temps après, le maire fit son entrée et sermonna toute l'assistance.

La grosse dame les prévint que la Marine cherchait des informations sur les trois frères et tous promirent de ne pas en laisser échapper une seule.

La cacophonie s'étendit sur l'après-midi, retardant le départ de Makino au lendemain, elle qui s'était proposée pour aller discuter du problème avec les bandits.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une cabane au sein d'une forêt, une rousse forte comme un boeuf râlait sur ses hommes à genoux devant elle, la tête baissée.

"COMMENT ÇA PAS DE VIANDE ?! CELA FAIT PRESQUE UN MOIS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN RAMENÉ ! NI POISSON, NI OURS, NI CROCODILE ! ET VOUS OSEZ VOUS APPELER BANDITS ?! JE N'AI MÊME PAS VU L'OMBRE D'UNE PIÈCE DE MONNAIE ! QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS POUR VOUS BOUGER ?! REGARDEZ-MOI VOS BEDAINES ! ON CROIRAIT DES FEMMES ENCEINTES !"

Les hors-la-loi subissaient silencieusement la colère de leur chef. Ils savaient qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les trois frères et serraient les dents. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire remarquer que le manque de nourriture coïncidait avec la disparition des garçons. Et encore moins que cela ne faisait pas un mois, mais bientôt trois. Il fallait avouer qu'ils s'étaient habitués à voir la viande arriver toute seule en fin de journée, comme par miracle. Mais depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de 'miracle', ils avaient dû retourner chasser eux-mêmes.

Dire qu'ils avaient perdu la main était un doux euphémisme. Huit d'entre eux étaient coincés au lit à cause de leurs blessures de chasse.

Mais comment trois enfants de dix et sept ans pouvaient-ils ramener de tels animaux ?! Les bandits avaient rapidement ravalé leurs fiertés en voyant les crocodiles. Tout comme pour les ours. Quant aux poissons, impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Ils passaient entre tous les filets ! Les réserves de nourriture diminuaient et ne tarderaient pas à disparaître.

Il était grand temps que les enfants rentrent au bercail pour nourrir la famille.

Dadan continua à vider son sac, sans aucune pitié pour ses hommes, lorsque Dogra surgit, épuisé.

Tous les hommes le fusillèrent du regard, comment avait-il osé se défiler du sermon matinal ?!

Le petit bandit n'en tint pas compte et fila devant sa patronne.

"Chef ! Je les ai retrouvés !"

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui, tout le monde le savait. À la place, la rousse l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

"OÙ SONT-ILS ?! OÙ SONT SES MORVEUX ?!"

Le pauvre subalterne ignora son état et leva leur avis de recherche.

"Là !"

La mère d'adoption cessa ses secousses pour regarder le papier.

Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une crise cardiaque.

La maison accourut à ses côtés, découvrant avec choc la nouvelle. Magra lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'un peu plus de délicatesse envers leur boss serait la bienvenue, cette dernière étant assez fragile.

Ils ne voulaient même plus savoir quelles nouvelles folies leurs enfants adoptifs avaient encore faites.

* * *

Un soldat de la Marine malchanceux, ayant perdu à la courte paille, s'approcha de la porte de son supérieur. Il toqua une première fois, attendant le grommellement caractéristique du résident pour entrer.

Quand ce fut fait, il s'approcha du Vice-Amiral en laissant une certaine distance de sécurité. Aussi appelé parmi eux, distance de survit.

"Vice-Amiral Garp, je vous apporte le journal."

"Bien. Laisse-le par terre, je le lirais après." Grogna le héros en agitant sa main, trop occupé par sa paperasse.

Le soldat se tortilla, peu désireux d'aller à l'encontre des ordres.

"Avec tout votre respect Vice-Amiral, je dois rester pour vérifier que vous aller bien le lire, commandement de l'Amiral en chef."

Le mastodonte pesta contre son vieil ami. Ce dernier le connaissait trop bien.

"Assis-toi et fais-toi tout petit alors."

Le bas gradé obéit en tremblant. Il n'était par sur l'échafaud bon sang !

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux. L'horloge tournait et le soldat voyait défiler toutes les corvées qu'il avait manqué. Avec un peu de chance, son supérieur donnerait raison aux circonstances et lui pardonnerait.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, le Vice-Amiral reconnut enfin son existence.

"Tu écris comment 'innocemment' ?"

Le pauvre bas gradé lui offrit sa meilleure tête perdue, si bien que le Vice-Amiral se décida à s'expliquer.

"J'écris mon rapport à Sengoku. À l'intérieur, je lui explique comment une ville s'est jetée contre un de mes boulets de canon paisiblement installé sur notre navire qui mouillait au large."

Le soldat réfléchit et se souvint de l''accident'. Garp visait un pirate et avait mal jaugé la distance, écrasant une ville à la place.

Pas étonnant que l'Amiral en chef avalait trois cachets d'aspirine avant de lire ses rapports.

Le subalterne épela le mot sur lequel butait son supérieur avant de se cloîtrer dans un silence gênant à nouveau.

Il fallut encore deux bonnes heures au héros de la Marine pour finir son travail. Quand il parvint enfin au bout de cette tâche, il se leva pour aller chercher des gâteaux. Le bas gradé s'affola, ignorant s'il devait —et s'il pouvait— retenir son supérieur.

Heureusement, Bogart arriva à ce moment, prenant sa relève.

Quand le Marine partit, ce dernier n'attendit pas pour montrer l'avis de recherche à Garp, obtenant l'arrêt de ce dernier. Il en lâcha son biscuit.

Et rendit sourd tout le navire.

"VOUS ME LE PAYEREZ !" Résonnait dans les océans.

* * *

_Dans un village au nom secret, dans une région secrète, un QG secret s'élevait en secret._

À l'intérieur, des hommes se cachaient secrètement. L'un d'eux reçut un fax et accourut, en secret, auprès de son supérieur.

"Chef, nous avons reçu un message de Shanks Le Roux."

Dragon se tourna vers lui et prit le message. Il survola les lignes avant d'écraser le papier entre ses mains et de le jeter au feu. Il sortit en faisant un signe de tête à l'un de ses plus vieux camarades, un travesti aux cheveux violets.

Une fois dehors, il lui expliqua la situation en chuchotant pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

"Les Adonis ont été prévenus de l'attaque. Le Roux ignore d'où provient la fuite, mais il va regarder dans ses rangs et nous conseille d'en faire autant. Je te laisse faire le ménage."

La coupe afro fit une grimace. Voilà qui ne lui plaisait pas. Des espions. Il retourna dans la salle commune, espérant trouver rapidement l'origine de la fuite, et ne pas soupçonner chacun de ses amis, quand il tomba sur l'avis de recherche des frères. Dès qu'il la vit, il l'attrapa et retourna sur le balcon où se trouvait encore son chef.

"Dragon ! Les enfants de la dernière fois, ceux qui ont faussé compagnie à leurs 'maîtres', ils ont une prime !"

Le travesti se calma, laissant son ami regarder l'affiche.

Quand il lui sembla que ce dernier avait fini, il s'empressa de demander :

"Alors, quels sont les ordres ?"

L'homme au tatouage réfléchit. Un coup d'oeil au visage de son camarade le décida néanmoins, sans plus de raison.

"Lance des recherches pour les retrouver."

Bien plus fier de cette mission que de la précédente, l'afro se mit en route sans attendre.

"Par contre," l'arrêta le chef des révolutionnaires, "s'ils se trouvent être dans un endroit qui assure leur sécurité, où ils ne courent aucun danger, cet ordre devra être levé."

La Reine des Okama tenta une tête de chiens qui ne changea rien. On ne discute pas avec Dragon. Surtout pour des futilités telles que l'affection maternelle envers des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, Dragon se tourna vers le Nouveau Monde, là où les lambeaux de son instinct paternel le lui indiquaient.

"Prends soin de toi, mon fils."

* * *

**Qui c'est qui a fini le chapitre ? C'est toi ! Bravo ! Quel exploit ! Un chocolat ? Oups, je l'ai fait tombé par terre… Pas grave, je te l'offre quand même ! Et de bon coeur en plus !**

**Des remarques ? Vous vous êtes sentis insulté ? Copié ? Mordu ? Rongé ? Rabaissé ? Détruit ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, que je puisse m'en réjouir ! Comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! J'aime bien être 'les autres', je vous laisse 'les uns' !**

**Laissez des commentaires ! Pour un pauvre écrivain non rémunéré (je me suis fait avoir en signant ce contrat, j'aurais dû me douter que le brun à la peau rouge, aux cornes, à la queue et au trident était louche. Qui porte un pantalon avec des bretelles de nos jours ?!) Je suis donc entièrement dépend de vous ! Utilisez donc ce fameux clavier blanc comme un sous neuf, je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser !**

**Ciao !**


	11. Les visiteurs inattendus

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Attendez, c'est pas mon texte ça… APPORTEZ-MOI LE STAGIAIRE ! C'est forcément de sa faute ! **

**Dans l'épisode précédent : "Une tempête battait…" C'est fatiguant de faire un résumé, vous préférez pas le relire ?**

**Aujourd'hui, une édition _inédite, _avec, des explosions *Bam*, des incendies *chaleur* et des personnages ! Et, le mieux ! Le best !_ Des escargots_ ! *Bruit d'escargot. Si ça existe* À découvrir en exclusivité chez votre marchand de tapis ! **

**Ah, je crois que le stagiaire du stagiaire à encore mélangé les papiers…**

**Bonne lecture !**

** Ps : désolé pour le retard****…**

* * *

Chapitre 9

"Bougez-vous, vous prenez toute la place !" Grommela Ace en descendant du lit 'emprunté' au Capitaine pirate. Il écrasa, au passage, les jambes de son benjamin qui ne s'en aperçu même pas, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Il progressa dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte…

Qu'il n'y avait pas de couloir.

"Aaaaaah !"

Bartolomeo, toujours prêt à sauver ses idoles, attrapa son tee-shirt juste à temps pour le sauver d'un bain glacé. Et meurtrier.

Autant dire qu'Ace avait très peu apprécié ce contretemps. Surtout avec sa vue plongeante sur l'océan.

"_Qui_ a déplacé la porte ?!"

Le caïd prit la peine de le ramener sur le plancher avant de répondre.

"C'est Law-sempai !" Dénonça-t-il rapidement.

Le prince se releva et remonta sa manche droite, prêt à faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée au chirurgien. Mais ce dernier émergea des draps.

"C'était ça, ou le nain aux cheveux bleus et au nez rouge nous empêchait de dormir toute la nuit." Se justifia-t-il. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, qui se trouva être le ventre surgonflé de Luffy. "Une histoire que c'était sa chambre et qu'on pouvait aller se faire voir, ou un truc comme ça..." Murmura le médecin en retournant auprès de Morphée.

Ace grogna et profita de la porte ouverte sur la mer pour faire son affaire avec une vue imprenable.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du mur._

"Mais je ne comprends pas !" Cria Baggy.

Il arpentait depuis plusieurs heures le corridor et ne parvenait pas à trouver l'ouverture vers sa chambre.

"Où est passée ma porte ?! Elle devrait être là ! OÙ EST PASSÉE MA PORTE ?!"

* * *

_Au petit matin, pendant que les oiseaux chantaient._

"Tais-toi la plante verte !" S'énerva l'aîné de la fratrie en lançant une lampe à huile sur son réveil matin.

Bartolomeo, qui avait eu l'extrêmement bonne idée de lever tout le monde avec un doux chant, l'évita de peu. Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi doué en chant qu'en dessin.

"Il y a déjà eu une tempête. Pas besoin d'en invoquer une autre." Bâilla Sabo. Il s'étira lentement, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son cadet encore assoupi.

Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, le petit déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à le réveiller.

Une fois leur train-train habituel (disputes, cris, disputes) terminé, Law ramena la porte à sa place, et ils partirent dévaliser la cuisine.

Ils tombèrent, en chemin, sur le corps endormi d'un clown, qu'ils enjambèrent, et escaladèrent un grand chien sans le réveiller. La surveillance laissait réellement à désirer sur ce navire.

Arrivée en cuisine, la fratrie commença à manger, pendant que l'autre partie du groupe attrapait des vivres pour les manger civilement dans la salle à manger.

Après avoir vidé un placard, Sabo se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il attrapa des denrées et les passa à son jumeau qui disparut sous la montagne de nourriture.

"Apporte-les à table."

Le fils de Roger voulait refuser, il aimait bien manger en cuisine. Pourquoi prendre la peine de déplacer son repas ? Dans tous les cas, il finira dans son estomac !

Mais le regard de son frère l'en dissuada. Des fois, l'ancien noble avait de drôles d'idées.

Le temps que la troupe s'installe à une table, les frères D avaient fini d'avaler leurs parts. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester en cuisine, grommela l'allumette.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit. Les pirates de la veille les ignoraient avec soin, ayant peu envie de devoir à nouveau courir dans tous les sens pour garder leurs têtes.

Le seul qui n'eut pas l'instinct de survis suffisant pour se tenir à carreau était Baggy.

Enfin, Baggy et les deux pirates qui avaient donné l'alerte la veille, puisqu'ils ignoraient les capacités du groupe.

Dès que ces derniers firent un pas dans la grande salle, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Le brun et l'agneau perdirent leurs mâchoires en voyant les enfants.

"DES GOSSES SUR LE NAVIRE !" Hurlèrent-ils.

Mais le clown reprit plus rapidement son sang-froid et désigna la troupe.

"ATTRAPEZ-MOI CES MORVEUX ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PIQUER LE LIT DU GRAND BAGGY ?!"

Ace le jaugea avant de demander innocemment. "Qui est le grand Baggy ?"

"C'est une taille de pantalon." Répondit Law en cherchant à déchiffrer le message codé de sa boîte de céréales. "Une taille plus large que la moyenne."

"Oh." Registra le briquet avant de retourner auprès de son gigot.

"LE GRAND BAGGY, C'EST MOI !" Hurla le capitaine, hors d'haleine, sans pitié pour les oreilles de ses hommes.

"Tu n'es pas 'grand'." Posa l'aîné de la fratrie en s'emparant du jouet offert avec les céréales pour le donner à son benjamin.

Quand le clown le remarqua, il devint rouge de colère. "GAMIN ! RENDS-MOI LA FIGURINE DE SENGOKU ! C'EST CELLE QUI MANQUAIT À MA COLLECTION !"

Luffy referma ses mains sur la statuette et tira la langue à l'ancien matelot de Roger.

"Non. C'est Ace qui me l'a donné. Je la garde."

Le chef des pirates se jeta alors sur l'élastique, prêt à lui arracher l'objet tant convoité. Le chapeau de paille l'esquiva juste à temps et courut autour de la table, poursuivi par l'adulte.

À côté, Morge et Carnage étaient indécis. Devaient-ils aider leur capitaine ?

Richie les sauva d'une surcharge de réflexion en aboyant. Il avait faim. Il fallait le nourrir. Tout de suite. Son dresseur obtempéra et partit en cuisine, ignorant le petit blond qu'il croisa son chemin. Il ouvrit le placard réservé à son compagnon pour le trouver vide.

...

Vide ?

L'agneau s'éloigna pour constater que, oui, quelqu'un avait dévoré la nourriture pour chien de Richie.

Il regarda encore un instant le placard où traînaient des miettes de céréales et s'écria.

"QUI A FINI LA NOURRITURE POUR CHIEN ?!"

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle à manger._

"De la nourriture pour chien ?" S'étonna le feu follet. "Ça explique le mauvais goût." Grimaça-t-il pendant que Bellamy avalait une pilule de calmant qu'il avait trouvé en cuisine. Luffy courait toujours, grignotant un biscuit par ci, un biscuit par là, en courant autour de la table. Baggy était derrière lui, manquant de tomber à chaque virage, et d'entraîner Bartolomeo qui le suivait avec un bâton pour qu'il fiche la paix à Luffy-sempai. À table, Law ignorait son environnement. Il était toutefois bien content quand Sabo, qui revenait de la cuisine, lui tendit un stylo pour le labyrinthe de sa boîte de céréales. C'était plus facile avec. L'ancien noble s'assit ensuite à côté de son grand frère et sortit le crâne de l'ancêtre de la Hyène.

"Ce n'est pas mon ancêtre !"

"Ne le crie pas si fort. Tu vas le vexer !" Le prévint l'autre blond pendant que son jumeau versait du jus d'orange dans le verre improvisé. Sauf que les crânes ne sont pas prévus à cet effet. Le jus coula de tous les côtés et se répandit sur la nappe puis sur le sol.

"Zut. Sab', je te laisse nettoyer !" Se défila Portgas.

Mais le bouclé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa son frère alors que ce dernier essayait de filer et le regarda dans les yeux.

"C'est _ta_ connerie. _Tu_ nettoies."

Normalement, Ace aurait commencé un combat. Normalement. Mais là, il avait une meilleure solution.

"Et si on laissait les pirates s'en occuper ? C'est leur navire après tout."

Sabo réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. Il libéra son frère sous les jérémiades de l'équipage qui refusait de s'atteler à cette nouvelle corvée. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé aux gamins d'embarquer avec eux !

"J'ai trouvé !" S'exclama Law en jetant son couteau en l'air. "Le bon chemin est le numéro 6 !" Déclara-t-il en pointant le numéro sur sa boîte en carton. Il était fier de lui. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Et maintenant, il était récompensé.

Ce qui méritait bien de lancer aléatoirement une arme blanche. Tant pis pour sa victime. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un clown idiot et braillard.

Baggy vit ainsi sa main le lâcher soudainement sans plus d'explication.

Elle aurait au moins pu laisser un message ! Une lettre ! Quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours !

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle tomba lourdement au sol sous les yeux éberlués de son propriétaire.

Même avec le Bara Bara no mi, ce n'était pas commun. L'ancien moussaillon de Roger s'immobilisa un instant pour comprendre l'étendue des dégâts. La saleté de gosse au bonnet venait de lui couper la main.

...

Sa très chère main.

"MA MAIN !" Hurla, désœuvré, le Clown. Ces gosses ignoraient son pouvoir, ils avaient donc sciemment essayé de le mutiler à vie, se dit-il. Il allait leur montrer de quel bois le _GRAND_ Baggy Le Clown se chauffait.

Le capitaine pirate se pencha pour ramasser sa main quand un craquement se fit entendre. Immédiatement, il pensa à son pantalon et à son caleçon à fleurs multicolores et visages humains qu'il avait mis la veille. Sauf que le bruit ressemblait davantage au craquement du bois que celui d'un tissu. Il tourna ainsi son regard, son corps toujours immobile, vers les planches sous ses pieds.

C'était bien là.

Les fissures qui indiquaient qu'il ne tarderait pas à finir dans la cale.

Délicatement, il souleva son pied droit. Mais l'afflux de poids sur son autre jambe ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. La fêlure s'intensifia, menaçant de casser à tout moment. Pris de courage grâce à la situation, Buggy décida de sauter vers un sol plus solide. Il s'élança juste à temps, les planches s'écroulant dès qu'il eut quitté leur surface.

Le Clown souffla de bonheur à cette vision, se croyant sauvé. Il ne prit pas en compte la très faible probabilité que le sol sur lequel il s'était projeté subisse le même sort.

Erreur de diagnostic.

Il toucha à peine les planches qu'elles s'écroulèrent avec lui au niveau inférieur. Il hurla face à cette fatalité, s'attirant l'attention de son équipage.

Qui subit en partie le même sort.

Les seuls à rester naturel avec l'événement furent les six mineurs. Ils en avaient vu des pires. Sabo en profita tout de même pour inculquer un peu de bon sens à son petit frère.

"Luffy, que dois-tu penser dans une situation comme celle-là ?"

L'élastique arracha une aile de poulet avant de se tourner avec un regard interrogateur vers le blond. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en gardant ses deux grands yeux ouverts pour symboliser son désarroi.

L'ancien noble désigna les pirates qui jouaient aux acrobates pour éviter les brèches. Un comportement qui s'accordait très bien avec leurs costumes. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux tombait sous les regards horrifiés des autres, peu envieux à l'idée de partager le même sort.

"Alors ?" Reprit Sabo. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Luffy leva son regard vers lui. "Moins de personnes pour me voler de la nourriture." Conclut-il.

Ace lui tapota la tête pour lui indiquer son accord sous le mince rire de Sabo.

"J'espère que tu trouveras rapidement un équipage. Tu ne survivrais pas longtemps, seul, sur les eaux."

À côté, Law termina son bol de céréales. Il reposa soigneusement ses couverts, rangea son stylo dans une poche et se leva.

"Puisqu'on coule, je propose qu'on parte chercher une chaloupe pour nous et qu'on disperse toutes les autres. Après tout, _'l'équipage doit couler avec le navire'_."

"NON ! Seulement le capitaine !" Hurlèrent des pirates proches, pensant avant tout à leurs peaux.

"Sauf pour toi, Luffy." Précisa l'enfant au haut de forme. "Tu as une dérogation."

Le chapeau de paille acquiesça en finissant les dernières miettes, prêt à partir.

Le groupe sortit calmement, marchant sur un chemin tout tracé de Bartolomeo.

Ils ne se rendirent compte qu'au bout du couloir qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Sabo s'agita en tout sens. "Vous n'avez pas vu le Jaguar ?"

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui interrogateur avant de scruter leurs alentours.

En effet, la Hyène manquait bien à l'appel. Chacun partit dans ses propres réflexions à la recherche de l'endroit où ils auraient pu l'oublier. Bien sûr, dans le cas des frères D, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'ils se remémorent le contenu intégral de leur menu, oubliant leur ami.

Après des secondes d'attente, ce fut Law qui s'en souvint en premier. Il tapa avec une de ses mains sur l'autre grand ouverte.

"Je m'en souviens ! Il était dans les vapes sous la table; tout le monde sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas abuser des antidépresseurs. Sauf lui apparemment."

Sabo le soutint et Bartolomeo rebroussa chemin rapidement pour aller le chercher. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour revenir avec son acolyte en mode "plante verte" et repartir en quête d'un bateau de sauvetage.

Quand ils arrivèrent là où les chaloupes étaient parquées, Luffy bondit, à la vitesse de l'éclair, au bord de l'une d'elles, laissant le soin à ses aînés de couler les autres pendant qu'il la préparait à prendre la mer.

Le plus long, lors du processus de ses aînés, fut d'écrire les enveloppes d'Ace et de les laisser dans les bateaux préalablement coulés. Trois mots qui pouvaient aggraver avec une vitesse incroyable une situation déjà chaotique : "Pas de chance."

Même pendant l'apocalypse, on peut faire des blagues ! Surtout si on porte un D.

Bref, sous les jérémiades du benjamin qui mourrait de faim, il accélérèrent l'allure, juste pour pouvoir le réduire au silence plus vite.

Quatre minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'eau, progressant vivement. Loin des ennuis directionnels que rencontrait son frère, Ace dirigea sa longue vue sur l'épave pirate. Il se réjouissait des malheurs de ses résidents qui avaient osé croire qu'ils avaient une chance contre sa fratrie et lui (et, accessoirement, les trois adolescents qu'ils se coltinaient depuis quelques jours). Son frère le remarqua et le frappa dans un coin de la tête.

"Doucement sur le sadisme. Tu pourrais mal tourner." Ricana le blond en esquivant un poing de l'allumette.

Law soupira en voyant ce spectacle et ramena la tête de Bellamy hors de l'eau, mettant fin à la semi-noyade de son ami. Il secoua ensuite la Hyène pour voir si sa torture était parvenue à ses fins.

Ni une, ni deux, le suppôt de Doflamingo se jeta sur le cou du chirurgien, dans le but de l'étrangler.

"MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU ?! TU VOULAIS ME TUER ?! J'AI FAILLI Y PASSER !"

Trafalgar agrippa ses poignets, appuyant à des endroits stratégiques, et réussi à se libérer.

"Je voulais juste te désintoxiquer." S'expliqua-t-il.

"ME DÉSINTOXIQUER ?! EN TENTANT DE ME NOYER ?! TU ES AUSSI FÊLÉ QUE LES AUTRES, MA PAROLE ! ET QUI T'AS DIT QUE JE _VOULAIS_ ÊTRE SEVRÉ ?! J'AI PRIS CES MÉDICAMENTS DE PLEIN GRÉ ! ET JE VAIS RECOMMENCER !"

Il fouilla sa poche, à la recherche de sa réserve, mais ne trouva que de l'air. Affolé, il redoubla d'effort, allant jusqu'à arracher sa chemise pour la secouer aux quatre vents, avec l'espoir de voir un cachet béni en tomber. Il n'en fut rien. Désemparé, il entendit une expiration amusée. Il releva doucement les yeux et vit une main jongler avec ses précieux calmants. Au bout de la main, puis du bras, se tenait droit et fier le chirurgien fou. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, les regards suffisaient pour exprimer toute la profondeur de leurs sentiments. De la même façon, un simple coup d'oeil à l'océan prévint le blond de la plus grande catastrophe de sa vie.

Law lança les tranquillisants par-dessus bord.

Il élargit son sourire devant l'expression d'anéantissement de sa victime.

Oh oui, il était satisfait. Le blond —qui pleurnichait, penché sur le bord, sur la disparition de ses petits espoirs— n'allait pas l'abandonner avec les autres cinglés. Il y veillerait.

"Une parcelle de canot !" Alerta Luffy, le doigt pointant à tribord, et de la bave perlant sur son menton alors que Bartolomeo, en bon serviteur, faisait cuire un poisson sur une rame en feu.

Les frères aînés cessèrent leur dispute et rejoignirent leur cadet, tout comme Law, pendant que Bellamy effectuait ses dernières prières.

Au loin, une espèce de preux chevalier gisait sur une planche, porté par le courant. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas encore dire si ce dernier était conscient ou non, mais ils s'en désintéressèrent.

"Rien qu'un naufragé. Ce n'est pas intéressant. " Résuma, déçu, Ace. Puis il se tourna vers son groupie. "L'encas de dix heures est bientôt prêt ?"

Luffy réagit instantanément. "Pas touche ! C'est moi qui l'ai commandé !"

Les deux bruns entamèrent un combat, oubliant le reste de l'univers.

Sabo s'écarta, n'ayant pas envie de recevoir un coup perdu, et se tourna vers le seul médecin à bord.

"Qu'en penses-tu ? On le secourt ?"

Aucun des deux n'avait un avis tranché sur la question. Leurs humanités les obligeaient à le sauver. Mais, personnellement, tout comme les frères D, le devenir de cet inconnu leur importait peu. Ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques minutes de réflexions, tout en fixant la planche qui se rapprochait.

Finalement, ce fut Sabo qui trancha.

"On n'a rien d'autre à faire. Peut-être que ce type peut s'avérer intéressant ?"

"Ou dangereux." Préviens Trafalgar.

"La vie est dangereuse." Sourit énigmatiquement le fugueur.

S'en tenant à leur décision, ils prirent les rames. Enfin, celles qui restaient, et se dirigèrent vers le corps. Avec le renfort des quatre autres, dont Bellamy qui avait fini ses prières, ils le hissèrent à bord.

Law se pencha pour écouter le coeur de l'étranger, mais tout semblait en ordre. Il appuya un peu sur les poumons, les vidant de leur eau et réveillant l'inconnu.

Ce dernier toussa jusqu'à l'asphyxie, sous les yeux du groupe qui attendait pour faire connaissance avec lui ou entendre son histoire.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient partis, et ils s'ennuyaient ferme.

Le rescapé reprit une dernière goulée d'air salvatrice avant de remarquer les enfants. Tout comme eux, il commença à les fixer, attendant une réaction de leur part.

Ce petit jeu dura dix bonnes minutes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ace trouve son estomac plus intéressant.

Sauf que le poisson n'était pas encore prêt. Et, accessoirement, toujours insuffisant pour lui et son frère.

"J'ai faim !" Se lamenta-t-il.

"Vous parlez ?!" S'étonna le chevalier, sous les regards sceptiques des pseudo-ex-recrues du CP9. "Moi qui pensais que vous étiez trop jeune pour cela !"

La répartie ne se fit pas attendre. Ace envoya un pied enflammé dans sa tête, l'expulsant du navire. On n'insulte pas impunément le maître du feu.

Enfin, l'expulsant, si Bartolomeo n'avait pas créé une barrière pour l'en empêcher.

Le chevalier se prit donc un pied enflammé _et_ un mur de pleine force dans le dos.

De quoi mettre quelqu'un KO.

Mais il s'obstina. Il rampa jusqu'aux enfants et, tremblant, il sortit un morceau de papier, avachi sur le sol, à l'agonie.

"Ce... papier... le porter... à la princesse... vous devez... sinon... le monde... prendra fin..." Articula difficilement le chevalier.

Les réactions obtenues furent assez déconcertantes.

Ace et Luffy se curèrent le nez. "Pas mon problème."

Sabo se souvint des livres d'histoire lus en cachette pendant son enfance. "Vous êtes une honte pour tous les chevaliers."

Law croisa les bras. "Les phrases sont construites sous la forme "sujet, verbe, complément", on ne vous l'a jamais appris à l'école ?"

Bartolomeo lui fit un doigt d'honneur. "Ça lui fera les pieds !"

Bellamy, quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer dans un coin. "Un taré de plus. Où va le monde ?"

Devant ce manque cruel de volonté, le chevalier se stupéfia.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

Néanmoins, il ne baissa pas les bras.

"Vous êtes... le... dernier espoir... de... l'humanité..."

Les frères bruns continuèrent à explorer leurs narines. "Rien à faire."

Sabo remonta son chapeau. "Faites-le vous même !"

Law lui décocha un regard supérieur. "Elle peut crever."

Bartolomeo lui fit un bras d'honneur. "N'essayez pas de nous refiler votre sale boulot."

Seul Bellamy se retint du moindre commentaire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il tapota la lettre dans sa poche, celle qui contenait la demande de places à l'asile du Shin Sekai. Parti comme c'était, il n'allait pas avoir assez de papier pour écrire tous les noms.

"Je... je ne peux pas... car... je suis... blessé fatalement..."

Law se sentit soudainement intéressé.

"Où ?"

Le rescapé lui tendit sa main.

"Le quatrième, en partant du pouce."

"L'annulaire." Traduisit le médecin.

"Non ! Mon quatrième _doigt_."

Trafalgar resta de marbre devant l'absence totale d'intelligence de son patient. À la place, il fixait le fameux doigt, cherchant la lésion qui atteignait à la vie de son propriétaire.

Et qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il se redressa, face au chevalier, et formula à voix haute sa pensée, attirant la colère du blessé.

"Regarde mieux ! Tu ne vois donc pas ?! Là ! Mon ongle ! Il est écorché ! J'en souffre le martyr ! Jamais je n'y survivrais !"

Trop. C'était trop. Voilà la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. D'un commun accord avec Ace, qui avait suivi l'échange, il attrapa le malheureux par les épaules alors que l'autre D le saisissait par les jambes, et ils le jetèrent par-dessus bord.

L'adulte eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il était déjà de retour dans l'océan. Il agrippa sa bonne vieille planche, le souffle court, avant de se faire emporter par le courant, qui, peut-être, lui trouverait d'autres proies à qui remettre son fardeau.

Ace, la main en visière, regardait disparaître leur blessé. Il trouvait qu'il avait très bien réagi. Et comme l'adolescent au bonnet bizarre avait eu la même idée, il remettait en cause l'absence de lien entre eux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire un... quel était le mot déjà ? Ami. Ou pas. Mais y songer montrait qu'il y avait du progrès dans l'air. Sabo serait fier de lui s'il l'apprenait.

En y pensant, il tourna la tête vers le blond, tombant le nez dans la chevelure ébène de son petit frère.

La couleur, il la connaissait déjà. Par contre, il n'y avait jamais vu des points noirs sautiller gaîment comme s'il n'existait pas de lendemain. Curieux, il voulut résoudre ce mystère. Le fils de Rouge posa une main sur le front de l'élastique, afin d'immobiliser sa tête, et, tel un chat, d'un geste précis et rapide, attrapa un des points. Il souleva l'insecte, et l'inspecta à la lumière.

Luffy, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son aîné lui avait soudainement coincé la tête, se retourna pour demander des explications, quand il aperçut la minuscule bête. Trop petit pour la voir correctement, il grimpa sur le rebord, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Heureusement, Sabo veillait. Il ceintura le chapeau de paille, l'empêchant de basculer de l'autre côté, et le reposa à l'intérieur du petit navire. Puis, sans crier gare, tout aussi rapidement, il frappa la tête de linotte.

"Tu es fou Luffy ?! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de grimper sur les bords comme ça !"

Le benjamin, une main sur sa fausse bosse, hocha la tête.

Bien sûr, il existe une différence béante entre ce que disait le mugiwara après une remontrance de ses frères et ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

L'ancien noble le savait, mais il s'en contenta.

À la place, il s'intéressa également à la bestiole dans les mains de leur allumette.

Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette forme quelque part. Menue, claire, petite, avec des antennes et six pattes. Où avait-il bien pu la voir ? Se connaissant, il n'y avait pas six cents possibilités : ce devait être dans un livre. Mais il en avait parcouru tant !

"Un termite !" S'exclama Bellamy, capable de reconnaître l'insecte à des milles à la ronde. Il repensa à ces dernières, qui, quelques mois plus tôt, avaient réduit à néant sa collection de lévriers allemands en bois. Soit, il n'en avait amassé que deux, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une collection. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

"Insecte social qui ronge le bois par l'intérieur, fréquent surtout dans les pays chauds." Récita le haut de forme avant de se tourner vers son cadet. "Où as-tu pu choper ça, Luffy ?"

Le plus jeune inclina sa tête. "Moi ? Mais c'est Ace qui l'a trouvé."

"Dans tes cheveux. Ace l'a trouvé dans tes cheveux. D'où l'utilité de se laver."

"Je savais que ça devait servir à quelque chose !" S'émerveilla le feu follet, éberlué par sa découverte.

"Si tu voulais le savoir, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ?" L'interrogea le blond. "Et ce n'est pas uniquement pour éviter que certaines personnes —que je ne nommerai pas— se promènent avec la faune et la flore locale, mais aussi pour éviter les maladies."

"Oh !" S'extasièrent les bruns alors que Bartolomeo chantait des louanges, que Bellamy cherchait un seau et que Law les regardait d'un oeil morne.

"Mais je ne suis jamais tombé malade." Firent remarquer, en coeur, les deux frères.

Bellamy mit enfin la main sur un seau.

"Probablement." Reprit le fugueur. "Mais on aurait déjà évité de faire sombrer le navire du cirque. Je mettrai ma main à couper que ces bestioles sont à l'origine de son naufrage."

"Et du nôtre." Rajouta le médecin en essorant une de ses chaussettes, suspendant Bellamy dans l'action, un seau rempli à en déborder sur la tête et sur la pointe des pieds.

Une minute de suspension éclaircit la déclaration.

_plouc_

La hyène et les autres passagers du rafiot baissèrent leurs regards.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans leur barque.

De surprise, l'adolescent aux ressorts lâcha le seau qu'il portait dans le but de noyer les habitants de la chevelure du plus jeune. Le surpoids fit tanguer le bateau, arrosant tous ses usagers.

Les possesseurs de fruits du démon s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le sol, augmentant leur surface de contact avec l'eau de mer.

Sabo se releva en vitesse, essayant de réduire les balancements, tout en surveillant que personne ne se noie.

Affaiblis, Ace, Law et Bellamy tentèrent de se relever vainement.

Quant à Bartolomeo, il soutenait la tête chapeautée de son idole afin qu'il ne se noie pas. Monkey D Luffy avait encore de nombreux exploits à accomplir.

"Un navire !" Cria l'aîné de la fratrie, avachi sur la rambarde. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un navire de la marine. Ce n'était pas leur jour de chance. Les autres miroitèrent son expression, chacun ayant une raison pour haïr ou redouter ses serviteurs du gouvernement.

Sabo, le seul apte du rafiot, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la situation.

La Marine ou la mort.

Le choix était vite fait. Il contourna les bancs et ses amis pour prendre en main le gouvernail. De toutes ses forces, il le tira vers lui pour mettre le cap sur le gigantesque vaisseau.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il était prévu. Sauf que Davy Jones n'était pas du même avis. Le vent et les courants allaient à l'encontre des enfants, les tenant à l'écart des marines.

Sabo attrapa le pied de Bartolomeo, qui traînait juste à côté, pour caler la barre, et saisit une rame. Désespéré, il rama de toutes ses forces, en dépit des éléments déchaînés qui annonçaient une tempête à venir. Eux qui venaient juste d'en affronter une la veille.

D'un coup d'oeil, l'ancien noble compara le niveau d'eau à l'intérieur de leur bateau à la distance qui les séparait des soldats.

Ils n'y seraient jamais dans les temps. Déjà, Bartolomeo peinait à soutenir à l'air libre la tête de Luffy. Même lui, qui avait gardé la capacité de nager, aurait dû mal à s'en sortir vivant.

Seul un miracle aurait pu les sauver.

Et, un miracle, il eut.

La vague sur laquelle flottait leur barque s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'élancer en direction du navire de la Marine.

Sabo eu juste le temps de s'agripper à un banc, qu'ils s'envolaient dans les airs. Au loin, le blond aperçut une forme rondelette bleue. Dans l'ombre des nuages, il en était sûr, s'élevait leur sauveur.

* * *

Avec le conseil des Rois qui approchait, Neptune était subjugué par le travail. En plus, sa femme se démenait plus que de raison pour que les Hommes-poissons obtiennent le droit d'être reconnu au même titre que les humains. Il voyait bien qu'elle refusait de se reposer, comme le voudrait son médecin. Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle. Et puis, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait.

Mais le conseil approchait, et il était hors de question de la laisser y aller seule. Même lui ne suffirait pas comme protection. Non, il avait eu une meilleure idée.

Jinbei.

Le meilleur Homme-poisson de Fisher Tiger.

Pour le moment, il avait envoyé ce dernier en mission dans le Nouveau Monde, mais l'avait sommé de revenir au plus vite.

C'est ainsi que l'ancien second des pirates du soleil, se retrouvait à arpenter à la nage Grand Line.

Il était sur le chemin du retour, quand des dauphins lui apprirent qu'une barque coulait dans les environs.

Jimbeï n'était pas spécialement porté dans le sauvetage de masse, comme l'était la reine Otohime, mais s'il avait la possibilité de le faire, il le faisait.

Remerciant brièvement ses amis, il remonta leur trace. Sa vue sous l'océan étant plus réduite que celle hors de l'eau, alors, il avait émergé.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

Une petite barque, fragile, maltraitée par les courants. Il distinguait deux silhouettes, mais il n'était pas sûr. Elles étaient tellement petites. L'une, plus haute, devait tenir les rames, alors que l'autre, ne semblant pas plus âgé, reposait sa tête sur le bord.

Jimbei n'en voyait pas plus. Par contre, au vu du tirant d'eau, il voyait bien que le canoë de sauvetage ne survivrait pas jusqu'à son arrivée.

Ni ses passages.

Mais Jimbei n'était pas à court d'idées. Usant de ses pouvoirs de Karaté amphibien, il tira la mer et le canoë avant de renvoyer l'eau avec force, expulsant la barque, en direction du navire de la Marine qu'il devinait au lointain.

Si lui n'avait pas la force de les sauver, eux l'auraient.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

Intrigué par la vision de son sauveur, Sabo avait oublié un petit détail.

Qui dit vol, dit atterrissage.

Depuis le temps, il aurait dû le savoir, mais son cerveau, étrangement, faisait toujours un blocage à ce sujet.

Et, encore une fois, il ignorait comment il allait s'en sortir.

Il y avait pas à dire, la forme arrondie visait très bien. Il voyait, de sa position privilégiée, les marines s'écarter pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Oh, comme il aimerait faire pareil.

Décidant qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il ne prenait pas les choses en mains, il attrapa Law, Bellamy et Bartolomeo, et les jeta, les uns après les autres, avec pour seule consigne :

"Accrochez-vous à la grande voile !"

Il sauta à leur suite, priant que la voile ne soie pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait.

Sauf qu'elle l'était.

La gravité, qui aimait bien rappeler sa présence aux pires moments, l'attira vers les planches, pour une chute meurtrière.

Sabo crû voir sa dernière heure arriver quand une main agrippa sa ceinture. Il fut stoppé net.

Étonné par ce changement, il releva la tête pour voir Bellamy le retenir.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir dépassé sa position.

Un coup d'oeil en bas lui démontra qu'il avait raison.

C'était bien lui qui avait changé de position.

À terre, le bonnet du médecin se posa tranquillement, à sa place.  
Le blond expira, rassuré.

Mais le problème n'était toujours pas résolu. Il était toujours suspendu dans les airs, sans idée pour redescendre.

"_Shumble._"

Le bonnet disparu, remplacé par son propriétaire. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

"Merci."

Sabo n'eut pas le temps de retourner les remerciements que le bonnet atteignit une nouvelle fois le sol.

"_Shumble._"

Pour les autres, le chirurgien ne se fatigua pas. Il prit deux casquettes de marines au hasard et échangea leur place avec ses deux camarades.

Les deux malchanceux soldats reçurent de plein fouet les deux adolescents et s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Dès qu'il fut remis du choc, Bellamy s'éloigna de son matelas. Il attrapa son associé, qui appréciait son nouveau fauteuil et ne semblait pas vouloir en déloger, et le traîna auprès des autres.

Devant l'ennemi, mieux valait rester groupé.

Law et Sabo le regardèrent faire, sans bouger le moindre doigt.

Quand il fut arrivé, les deux stratèges s'écartèrent, dévoilant les débris de leur ancienne embarcation.

Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa.

Puis une main surgit des décombres. Elle tâta les environs puis, décidant que la voie était libre, elle se posa à plat sur le sol. Une grande partie de l'épave s'éleva alors, avant de glisser de chaque côté de la silhouette qui se dessinait en dessous.

Portgas D Ace n'allait pas se laisser enterrer ainsi.

Il s'assit au milieu de la carcasse, libérant par la même occasion Luffy qui était en dessous.

L'élastique ne craignait rien, mais son frère avait quand même fait son travail d'aîné et l'avait protégé.

Le pyromane s'était ensuite posté devant son autre cadet et lui fit son sourire le plus angélique.

"Alors comme ça, on sauve les inconnus et sa personne, mais on ne pense pas à la famille ?"

Le blond s'arma d'un sourire innocent.

"Pourquoi donc ? La famille ne craignait rien. Regarde, elle est intacte."

Une veine apparue sur le front du prince des pirates.

"Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est que _visiblement_ intact. Ignorer la douleur de recevoir un pont à pleine vitesse et celle d'être agressé par les débris n'est pas donné à tout le monde."

"Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais."

Un combat de faux sourire se mit en place.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ace craque.

"Mon oeil !"

Et il se jeta sur l'ancien noble.

La bataille ne put malheureusement pas s'éterniser, le Capitaine ennemi s'était frayé un chemin à travers ses soldats et faisait face à la troupe.

Doté, d'après les dires de l'aîné, mais jamais confirmés par le second, d'un certain sens de survis, ils avaient décidé de reporter le combat à plus tard.

Le danger avant tout.

Sauf la nourriture.

Mais il n'en était pas question dans l'immédiat.

Malgré les réguliers gargouillis du ventre de Luffy qui attendait le poisson promis.

Passons.

Le Capitaine des marines les dévisagea d'un air supérieur avant de cogner du coude un de ses subalternes. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et ce dernier partit en courant.

Son manque total de théâtralisme ennuya les garçons qui dirigèrent rapidement leur attention sur autre chose.

"Il est nul votre drapeau." Commenta Luffy avec une moue. "Celui de Shanks-"

"On dirait un bol de riz." Coupa Ace.

"Je dirais plutôt une panière." Rajouta Sabo.

"Ou un bocal à organe." Renchéri Law.

Bellamy et une bonne partie des Marines se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

"Non."

Le médecin voulut s'expliquer, pendant que les trois frères recherchaient la fameuse ressemblance, mais il fut tranché dans son élan.

"C'EST UNE SALADE DE FRUITS, BANDE D'IGNARES !" Hurla le Capitaine.

Les six garçons l'inspectèrent de la tête au pied, ignorant —sauf pour Bellamy— la raison de sa crise.

Un timbré de plus.

"Vous dessinez très mal." En conclut Bartolomeo.

"Ils l'ont pas dessiné eux-mêmes," intervint la Hyène, "ils sont de la Marine, ils ont dû engager quelqu'un pour le faire pour eux."

"Il dessine très mal." Persista le Caïd.

"C'est vrai qu'il fait pâle figure devant ceux des pirates." Paraphrasa l'ancien noble. "Vous avez eu des coupures de budget ?"

"Chef," chuchota, à haute voix, un soldat à l'oreille de son capitaine, "je crois pouvoir vous annoncer, sans une trop grande marge d'erreur, que ces gosses se moquent de nous."

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de demander, d'une voix de fausset.

"Non ? Vous croyez ? Je n'avais pas remarqué."

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous en ai informé. Même les plus grands hommes ont parfois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de la part de leurs subalternes."

Sans attendre, le subalterne en question se fit botter le derrière par son supérieur.

"Et, en plus, d'avoir mauvais goût, et d'être nul en dessin, ils sont aussi obstinés, râleurs, idiots, et ne supportent pas d'avoir tord." Comptabilisa le fils de Roger. "Les marines ont pas mal de défauts."

"On t'a sonné le corbeau ? Non, alors tu te tais et tu te tiens tranquille." S'hérissa le Capitaine.

"Et mal élevé." Rajouta Sabo.

Ace croisa les bras et, en synchronie avec son frère, soupira en secouant sa tête.

"Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?"

En temps normal, le briquet humain se serait énervé devant la répartie de l'adulte. Mais, récemment, il avait trouvé une autre vengeance. Une qui marchait aussi bien que l'ancienne et permettait d'éviter, jusqu'à une certaine extension, les ennuis. Et, surtout, marchait avec tout le monde, quelque soit le rapport de force. C'était probablement le plus magnifique dans sa nouvelle technique.

L'art de casser les pieds.

Il n'était encore qu'au niveau de novice, mais espérait devenir rapidement un maître. Et même, pourquoi pas, un expert ?

Mais il avait encore plein de choses à apprendre. Heureusement, Luffy était là.

"Gya ! Le môme a bavé sur mes chaussures !" Remarqua un marine en pointant le Chapeau de paille.

"Ne t'essuie pas sur mon pantalon !" Rajouta son voisin à l'enfant.

"Et il s'est mouché sur ma chemise !"

"Mon foulard n'est pas une serviette !"

"Il m'a volé mon goûter !" Pleurnicha le gros de l'équipage.

"Tu survivras." Se moqua Bartolomeo en nouant deux lacets ensemble.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un, sur ce pont, a un cancer ?" Interrogea Law, un scalpel à la main. "Ou une autre maladie mortelle, épidémique, ou autre ? Je prends aussi les cardiaques."

Les justiciers firent un pas en arrière.

"La boulimie compte aussi."

Le gros fit deux pas en arrière, et serait déjà parti en courant si ses très chers compagnons ne l'en empêchaient pas.

"Des tarés." Résuma Bellamy à son ancêtre, une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains. "Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que je vis, papy, tu saurais pourquoi je te hais tant de m'avoir donné la vie." Il but une grande gorgée d'eau de vie, assis en tailleur devant le crâne.

Ignorant de l'anarchie régnante, le soldat parti plus tôt, revint, en sueur et la respiration accélérée.

"Je... les ai." Articula-t-il en tendant des feuilles à son supérieur.

Ce dernier les lui arracha des mains, sans aucune gratitude pour son sous-fifre.

Il les regarda les unes après les autres, en jetant quelques-unes par-ci par-là, obligeant ses soldats à courir après.

"Ah ! La voilà !"

Le chef s'approcha du groupe, bien que légèrement éparpillé, et annonça, fortement et clairement, en levant aux yeux de tous _la_ feuille.

"AU NOM DE LA LOI, LES TROIS VAURIENS DE L'AFFICHE, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION ! Les autres, vous passez par-dessus bord. EXÉCUTION !"

Les soldats étaient d'accord, trop idiots et obéissants pour penser à se rebeller, mais la consigne était trop compliquée à appliquer.

Tout d'abord, qui étaient "les vauriens de l'affiche" ? Les plus intelligents firent le lien avec le papier de leur grand chef. Mais quel blond était le bon ? Et il y avait trois bruns, non deux. Quant au vert, et s'il s'était teint les cheveux ? En plus, il fallait balancer les autres par-dessus bord. Leur chef avait-il la moindre idée du poids d'un enfant ? C'était super lourd ! Et fatigant ! Sans compter la course poursuite pour l'attraper.

Non, les marines, et une petite voix, venue d'où personne ne savait trop où, —lire ici, d'un démon à la tête d'ange blond—, leur souffla la meilleure solution au dilemme.

"Non."

"Non ?" Répéta, hagard, leur capitaine.

"Non. On fait gref... greg..."

"Grève." Chuchota la petite voix.

"Grèffe. On n'obéira pas tant que notre situation ne se sera pas améliorée." Lu, sur un panneau, le délégué proclamé.

"Et que voulez-vous ?" S'étonna leur supérieur.

"On veut... heu..."

"Des goûters !" Déclarèrent en coeur le gros et le chapeau de paille. Le second se fit attraper par sa chemise par son aîné et traîner plus loin.

"Moins de sport." Réfléchis le messager.

"Moins de combats."

"De la meilleure nourriture." Souffla Ace, une côte de poulet entre les dents.

"Des grasses matinées."

"Être réveillé par autre chose que des casseroles."

"Plus de temps pour se laver ! Je n'ai jamais le temps de terminer mon brushing !"

"Arrêter les courses-poursuites !"

"Un coupe-ongles ! Les ciseaux coupent mal."

"Et une lime aussi !"

"Je veux du savon à fleurs d'oranger !"

"Et moi, des draps bleus !"

"Un matelas ! Ras-le-bol des filets ! Je ne suis pas un poisson !"

"Des changements de paysage ! Ça va, on la connaît maintenant la mer. On sait à quoi elle ressemble. Faut changer un peu."

"Moins de tempêtes, ça me donne le mal de mer."

"Je voudrais passer chez le coiffeur, Benoît m'a complètement raté la dernière fois !"

"Le droit d'amener la famille à bord ! Ma femme et mes gosses rêvent de monter sur un vrai navire de la marine !"

"Je veux un chien !"

"Et moi, un chat !"

"Sur chaque île, je veux un temps libre pour faire des emplettes !"

"Des tenues moins strictes, j'étouffe !"

"Arrêter de poursuivre les méchants, c'est lassant et dangereux. En plus, on les attrape jamais."

"Avoir ma propre chambre."

"Avoir le droit de choisir les destinations. Qui voudrait aller dans les îles hivernales pleines d'ours ?"

"Renvoyer Akainu, il me fait peur."

"Demander à Garp de partager ses gâteaux."

"Que Tsuru cesse de nous laver à chaque fois qu'elle nous aperçoit."

"Au moins une fille dans l'équipage, qu'on puisse se rincer l'oeil."

"Oui, on la partagera ! Chacun notre tour !"

"Ne plus faire la vaisselle, ça m'abîme les mains."

"Acheter le nouvel "Aspi 3000", notre balai commence à dater."

"DU CALME ! La moitié de vos demandes sont irréalisables." Révéla le capitaine. "Néanmoins, je veux bien vous accorder le coupe-ongles et le savon à la fleur d'oranger, si vous êtes sages. ALORS VOUS ALLEZ M'ATTRAPER CES MÔMES, ET EN VITESSE !"

De nouveau obéissant, et content d'être arrivé à leurs fins —même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas—, les soldats se jetèrent sur les enfants.

La résistance ne se fit pas attendre. Ace brûla tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui ou de Luffy, qu'il maintenait dans son dos. Sabo saisit une planche et frappa aléatoirement. Bellamy sautait dans tous les sens, se servant des marines comme des tremplins. Bartolomeo envoyait des boucliers dans la figure des ennemis, et Law découpait tout ce qui venait.

Pour le moment, les enfants semblaient plus fort.

Mais les marines étaient plus nombreux. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas encore déballé tout leur jeu.

"RASSEMBLEZ-VOUS !" Ordonna le capitaine. "Nous avons droit à des petits malins qui ont mangé des fruits du démon ? Eh bien, craignez pour votre vie ! Nous en avons aussi ! Dévoilez vos pouvoirs, SALADE DE FRUITS !"

Les soldats s'armèrent de fiers sourires, tout en se changeant en nourriture.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, un concombre, une tomate, une cerise, une fraise, une aubergine, ect...

Luffy salivait comme un chien enragé. Son rêve venait de se réaliser. Il était entouré de fruits géants.

Dans un sens, c'était le paradis pour les enfants.

Dans un autre, ils (sauf Luffy) n'étaient pas sûrs s'ils pouvaient les manger. C'était des humains après tout, non ? En même temps, quelle était l'utilité de se transformer en fruit géant ?

La fraise inspira fortement avant d'exploser, envoyant des pépins aux quatre horizons.

Voilà l'utilité.

Les projectiles atteignirent Sabo et Bartolomeo. Le dernier avait préféré protéger Ace et Luffy, et, par la même, Law qui se trouvait derrière eux. Bellamy avait juste eu de la chance.

Chaque fruit usa d'une technique originale, tel que la multiplication du nombre de bras de la part de la banane, et tous les garçons furent attrapés.

Le capitaine pointa rapidement les trois adolescents et ordonna leur mise à l'eau. Un poireau, une asperge et une orange obtempérèrent.

Les trois frères, entravés par des chaînes en Kairoseki, ne purent que hurler des insultes à l'adresse des justiciers.

Autans dire que les marines étaient assez surpris par le vocabulaire assez fleuri du trio. En particulier du plus grand brun.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Ils soulevèrent les trois grands, et Bartolomeo mordit son ravisseur. L'asperge n'apprécia pas, pas plus l'acte, que la grimace de dégoût qui suivit, et le cogna durement contre la rambarde.

Le caïd eut mal, mais ne lâcha pas le moindre son. Il avait sa fierté.

Sa punition calma les ardeurs de ses amis, qui s'agitaient comme des poissons pris au piège. Ils étaient trop faibles pour se défendre.

Les trois adolescents furent soulevés, avec difficulté (c'est qu'ils pèsent leur poids les marmots !), au-dessus de la mer, prêts à être largués, quand un cri perça la tension.

"ÇA SUFFIT !"

Sur la rive opposée, un navire arrivait en sauveur. Sur sa proue, droit comme un piquet, se trouvait Bon Clay, devant son oncle. Tous les adorateurs de la Lune étaient là. Au sommet trônait triomphalement l'insigne de leur religion.

"LIBÉREZ LES ENFANTS OÙ ON PASSE À L'ATTAQUE !"

Le Capitaine lâcha un petit rire de méchant.

"Jetez-les."

Ses hommes allaient s'exécuter quand Law cria.

"UNE SOURIS !"

Terrifiés à cette idée, les fruits et légumes reculèrent précipitamment, lâchant les adolescents dans le mouvement.

Bellamy se cassa les dents sur le sol alors que le médecin et le Caïd atterrirent avec classe.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Tout le monde n'était pas du même avis. Et d'autres s'en fichait comme de leur première chaussette. Dont le poireau, l'asperge et l'orange, cachés sous une table basse.

"Elle est partie ?"

Un piment leur fit remarquer que, dans le cas d'un rongeur, se percher _sur_ la table était plus efficace.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les deux légumes et le fruit changèrent de position.

"C'est bon maintenant ?"

_clic_

La mère de Bon Clay, rouge comme une pivoine, venait de prendre une photo.

"Souvenir." Murmura-t-elle en rangeant hâtivement son mollusque.

Son beau-frère lui tapota gentiment la tête.

"Bonne fille."

Ce qui lui valut un sourire crispé en remerciement.

L'affaire de la souris classée, l'oncle s'élança sur le navire de la Marine, qui était maintenant à porter.

Son neveu le suivit, copiant son physique en même temps. D'autres de leurs compagnons les talonnèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Une bataille s'engagea. Au début, aucun des deux partis ne semblait avoir le dessus. Mais peu importait.

Un type armé d'une hache tenta de détruire les chaînes de Luffy, pour la plus grande peur des aînés, mais rien n'y fit. Même recouverte de haki, la hache était inefficace.

Finalement, ce fut le coiffeur du Stello, le chef des adeptes de la Lune, qui arriva avec une clef. Il la donna au travesti pour repartir combattre avec son peigne.

Bon Clay libéra rapidement les trois frères et, tous les quatre, ils se glissèrent jusqu'aux adolescents. Leurs chaînes ne furent pas plus difficiles à enlever, et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "ouf", ils étaient tous libres.

"Montez à bord de l'Étoile Filante, notre navire, vous y trouverez des canots de sauvetage. Dépêchez-vous !"

Les garçons acquiescèrent et partirent en courant. Dans leur course, et malgré le capharnaüm régnant, ils entendirent un dernier avertissement de la part de leur ami.

"Attention ! L'un d'entre eux est percé !"

Ace grimpa précipitamment à bord du navire, hissant Luffy puis Sabo à sa suite. Ils rattrapèrent les adolescents, qui avaient pris une longueur d'avance grâce à leurs pouvoirs, à contrecœur dans le cas de Bartolomeo, mais Bellamy savait se faire persuasif, et avaient d'ores et déjà largué un canot.

Sabo jeta Luffy à bord, pour être sûr qu'il y arrive, et bondit à sa suite.

Ace allait les rejoindre, accroupi sur la rambarde, quand une voix l'interrompit.

"Attends !"

Il se retourna pour en trouver la source.

La mère de Bon Clay était là, essoufflée. Elle tendit un sac au garçon avec un mince sourire rempli de tendresse.

"Faites attention à vous."

Le briquet humain cligna des yeux, incrédule.

"Ace ! Grouille !" Appela le benjamin.

"Si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, on part sans toi !" Éclaira le blond à la dent manquante.

Le brun acquiesça. Il saisit le baluchon, murmura un "merci", et se jeta dans le vide.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent les planches du canot, ses amis tranchèrent les cordages. Sabo lui lança une rame et, ensemble, ils manoeuvrèrent le bateau. Bellamy repéra un courant, et ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Law remplaça Sabo à la rame, libérant ce dernier afin qu'il débarrasse son jeune cadet de ses locataires indésirables. Au même moment, Ace tourna la tête, espérant apercevoir la silhouette d'une des seules figures maternelle qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Il se souvint alors à quel point une telle figure lui manquait. Makino lui manquait. Et il aurait tant aimé connaître Rouge. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait été une magnifique mère.

"Luffy ! Cesse de gigoter ! Tes visiteurs ont besoin d'un coup de pouce pour prendre la clef des champs !"

"Hein ?" Répondit, fort intelligemment, le cadet. Ce fut la seconde de répit qui manquait à son frère pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau et noyer ses habitants.

Ace sourit à cette vision. Il n'avait pas de mère, mais il avait deux frères. Lui. Les trois autres membres du petit groupe ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit leur médecin poser sa rame. Plus la peine de se fatiguer, l'océan finira bien par les amener quelque part. Il l'imita et se pencha sur la besace que lui avait offerte la jeune femme. Étrangement, elle avait réduit de moitié. Pire. En la soulevant, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été complètement vidée. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur le navire, le tissu serré dans sa main droite.

Bellamy hurlait à la mort, tapi derrière Bartolomeo, se servant du Caïd comme d'un mur entre lui et le chirurgien fou. Le brun, le crâne dans une main, son scalpel dans l'autre, voulait étudier l'évolution.

À côté, Sabo rédigeait une lettre. À ses pieds, Luffy, la tête trempée, pleurait sur l'injustice. Il n'avait pas apprécié son lavage forcé. Il se plaignait qu'il avait failli se noyer.

"Allons, Luffy, tu sais très bien que Sabo ne te ferait jamais de mal." Calma l'incendie.

L'élastique leva son regard vers lui et commença à se plaindre. Apparemment, le blond aurait pu être plus gentil. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le sac dans les mains de son aîné. Le regard du grand à cette vue voulait tout dire.

'_En es-tu responsable ?_'

Mais, plutôt que de répondre ou de se justifier, le goinfre détourna les yeux et se mit à transpirer.

"C-C'est à d-dire..."

Aucun besoin de mot. L'enflammé avait compris la situation.

Le sac _contenait_ de la nourriture, mais son glouton de frère avait fait le ménage.

"_Luffy !_"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J-J'ai p-pas t-tout m-mangé..."

"Tu mens très mal." Fit remarquer Sabo, plongé dans son courrier.

"On va mourir de faim par ta faute !" Désespéra le fils de Roger.

"Et si on pêchait ?" Proposa le jeune, rongé par la culpabilité.

"Vas-y, on te regarde."

Le petit ne comprit pas l'ironie et allait essayer, mais l'allumette le frappa.

"JE BLAGUAIS, ANDOUILLE !"

Le chapeau de paille se remit à pleurer, au grand dam de son aîné.

"Je n'aime pas les chouinards." Rappela-t-il.

Luffy se tut instantanément.

"Les gars," interpella le chirurgien, "j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Et une déclaration. Je commence par quoi ?"

"La bonne." Décida le fils de Roger.

"On ne va pas mourir de faim."

Luffy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"La mauvaise ?" Risqua l'ancien noble.

"Parce qu'on va mourir noyés avant." Lâcha le médecin, tapotant du pied dans une flaque d'eau. "Le canot est _encore_ en train de sombrer."

Le temps d'assimiler l'information, et les garçons lâchèrent le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit dans de tels instants.

"**_Encore ?!_**"

"Par Davy Jones," jura la Hyène, "on est maudit !"

"C'était évident." Soupira Sabo. "Il y avait _un_ canot percé, il fallait qu'on le prenne !"

"Et si on s'enfermait dans un tonneau et qu'on se laissait porter par l'océan ?" Suggéra le plus jeune.

"Il n'y pas de tonneau." Rappela la chandelle humaine.

"Non, par contre, il y a un radeau !" Jeta, fou de joie, le haut de forme.

Au loin, un radeau noir, muni d'une croix géante, qui servait de voile, de bougies et d'un trône, voguait tranquillement. Son propriétaire, caché sous son chapeau noir, avait une apparence farouche. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas le choix.

"On y va comment ?" S'intéressa Bartolomeo, après avoir terminé ses louanges sur la vision surhumaine de Sabo.

Law se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec force.

"À ton avis ?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts inclina sa tête sur le côté, bêtement. Où voulait en venir le médecin ?

"Le brin d'herbe ! Tu nous crées un chemin avant la tombée de la nuit ou on peut commencer à retenir notre respiration pour survivre deux minutes de plus ?"

Le caïd, comprenant sur-le-champ ce qu'on attendait de lui, croisa les doigts. Il s'agenouilla devant la route qu'il avait créée et indiqua la direction à suivre.

Sans attendre, toute la troupe s'engagea, pressée par la peur de l'eau salée. Si l'un d'entre eux se faisait toucher (hormis Sabo), ils auraient des risques de complication.

"Et tu ne peux pas remonter la barrière sur les côtés, pour nous protéger ?" S'enquit Ace, tenant d'une main son benjamin.

Bartolomeo se jeta sur la barrière, le front d'abord, pour la plus grande peur du groupe.

"Je suis désolé Ace-sempai, je suis un inutile ! Un incapable !"

"Oui, oui." Confirma la Hyène. "On sait. Alors, relève-toi et active-toi ! Je ne vais pas marcher sur l'eau six ans ! En plus, il ne faudrait pas que notre radeau et son propriétaire, qui, fort probablement, va nous jeter à la mer dès qu'il nous verra, s'en aillent."

"Notre chemin !" Demanda la flamme, arrivée au bord du bouclier.

Le caïd se ressaisit à cet appel, et il accourut régler le problème.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans problème. Sabo ouvrait la marche, Luffy était maintenu par ses deux frères, Law se tenait à carreau et Bellamy veillait à ce que Bartolomeo ne fasse aucun acte inconsidéré.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à destination, pour la plus grande surprise cachée de son résident.

* * *

Dracule Mihawk, surnommé Oeil de Faucon, et plus grand bretteur du monde à ce jour, voguait sur les eaux tourmentées du Shin Sekai, quand six mômes se ruèrent sur son bateau.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, sa première réaction ne fut pas de les découper en morceau. Non, pas cette fois.

À la place, il se leva, et croisa ses bras, toisant les enfants de toute sa hauteur.

"Que faites-vous là ?"

Les garçons, occupés à se reposer après leur intense traversée, levèrent les yeux vers lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus commode de près que de loin.

Et il ne donnait absolument pas envie de se confier. À coup sûr, si la bande lui déplaisait, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en débarrasser. Et le groupe n'était définitivement pas assez fort pour lutter.

En toute connaissance de cause, Bellamy et Law décidèrent que, pour une fois, se tenir à carreau ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Malheureusement, si Sabo partageait aussi cet avis, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Ils leur manquaient ce petit quelque chose qui aidait à survivre.

Un cerveau.

Luffy se redressa et, avec un grand sourire de mauvais augure, décida de prendre la parole, les yeux remplacés par des étoiles.

"TROP COOL !"

La Hyène crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Mihawk fut pris au dépourvu. L'ombre d'une surprise passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se concentre sur le chapeau de l'élastique, qui bavait devant la taille et la couleur de son arme. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part. Sur une certaine tête rousse, qui c'était faite discrète une année durant. Depuis, des rumeurs disaient qu'il avait perdu son bras droit. D'un autre côté, un chapeau de paille était un objet assez fréquent. Une visite chez son vieil ami s'imposait.

En attendant, il avait six morpions sur les bras. Et ne savait pas quoi en faire.

"M'sieur, M'sieur !" Interpella le plus petit en tirant sur le vêtement du Shishibukai, l'admiration de son Kokuto Yoru finie. "Vous auriez à manger ? J'ai faim."

"_S'il vous plaît._" Rappela le blond bouclé.

"S'il vous plaît."

Non seulement Mihawk se retrouvait en baby-sitter, mais, en plus, il devait les nourrir ?!

Il baissa son chapeau, tâchant d'effrayer au mieux le morveux pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, mais il n'en fit rien.

Collant ce gamin !

Et courageux. Tous les autres s'enfuyaient en pleurant lorsqu'il prenait cette pose.

"Excusez-moi," s'adressa le haut de forme, "mais il n'y a aucune île en vue, alors, peut-on rester sur votre bateau ? On se fera petit. S'il vous plaît ?"

Petit ? La touffe verte jouait à l'étoile de mer, étendue sur les planches.

De toute façon, il était hors de question pour l'épéiste de servir de garderie. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas les jeter à la mer. Se serait un peu trop cruel, non ?

"'Qui ne dit mot consent.'" Cita la torche humaine. "Il est d'accord. Affaire classée. Demande-lui plutôt s'il a quelque chose à manger."

"Merci de nous accueillir à bord." Remercia, à la place, Sabo en s'inclinant.

Ace compris ce qui lui restait à faire. Avec un grognement, il détacha son jeune frère du grand ténébreux et le força à s'incliner en même temps que lui.

"Merci."

Law en fit autant, pour le plus grand étonnement de Bellamy, qui attendait maintenant la fin du monde. Voyant que cette dernière n'arrivait pas (elle avait peut-être raté son train ?), il releva son associé et ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour.

L'adulte n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La Hyène trouvait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Quant aux autres, ils décidèrent que leur hôte n'était pas très loquace.

Les frères bruns partirent dans une recherche —vaine— de nourriture. Sabo retourna à sa lettre. Law décida de faire une petite sieste, suivant l'exemple de Bartolomeo.

Seul Bellamy se méfiait trop de l'étranger pour s'activer inutilement.

Il fallait le comprendre, Mihawk n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

Surtout quand lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir. Les demi-portions s'installaient déjà, prêtes à rester en sa compagnie un moment indéfini. S'ils avaient eu, ne serait-ce que cinq ans de plus, pour les plus vieux, et dix de plus, pour les plus jeunes, il les aurait déjà décapités.

Malheureusement, les tréfonds de gentillesse qui lui restait l'empêchaient de les tuer de sang-froid.

Dépassé par les évènements, il se rassit, espérant pouvoir s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un des bruns (le moyen) tenter de mordre une des flammes qui entouraient son radeau. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il se déplaça à l'extrémité de l'embarcation, empoigna le tee-shirt du marmot et le souleva hors d'atteinte du feu.

Il était taré ?! Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années est quand même fichu de savoir ce qui est brûlant !

Ace, surpris d'avoir été élevé dans les airs, se mit à s'agiter. Les dernières fois que ça lui était arrivé n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs.

"Lâche-moi !"

Dracule obéit, et le laissa choir comme une crêpe.

"Tu aurais pu te brûler." Dit-il d'un tour dur avant de repartir s'asseoir.

Après cet accident, il s'attendait à de la colère de la part des enfants, mais il n'en fut rien. Luffy lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, capable d'éclairer une nuit sans lune, tout comme Sabo qui alla ramasser les restes de son frère.

Les trois adolescents, eux, le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Quant à Ace, étrangement, il ne se mit pas en colère. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait. Il le prend pour un idiot à vouloir goûter aux flammes ?! Mais ses frères étaient bien trop heureux pour se laisser entraîner dans la colère. Quelle était la dernière fois qu'un adulte s'était préoccupé d'eux ? Pour les frères, cela approchait d'une bonne semaine. Peut-être plus. Pour les trois autres, cela devait bien faire des années, vu leurs regards ahuris.

Sans le savoir, Mihawk venait de passer "d'étrange créature taciturne ténébreuse" à "étrange créature silencieuse fiable". Grand progrès.

Son nouveau titre bouleversa le calme du bateau.

Luffy, heureux qu'une grande personne soit enfin gentille avec eux, courut à ses pieds et grimpa sur ses genoux.

Mihawk fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'eut pas le temps de convaincre la bestiole d'abandonner son projet qu'elle était déjà installée.

Avec des yeux pétillants, l'élastique se mit à sautiller.

"Raconte-moi une histoire ! Raconte-moi une histoire !"

Alors, ça, c'était une première.

"Luffy !" Gronda gentiment l'ancien noble. "On dit 'S'il vous plaît'. Et on ne confond pas Monsieur avec les pirates du barbu."

"S'il vous plaît !" Rajouta le chapeau de paille, ignorant la fin de la remarque de son frère.

Cette affaire allait mal finir, devina l'épéiste. Il était hors de question qu'il se transforme en conteur. Il laissait ça aux autres. Comme Shanks.

"Non. Descends immédiatement de là."

Le petit compris assez bien. Il obéit à contrecœur, préparant ses yeux de chiot et sa petite moue triste pour amadouer l'adulte. Rien n'y fit. Luffy s'ennuya assez vite et partit trouver une autre occupation.

Mais, en pleine mer, il n'y a strictement rien à faire.

Ace, qui avait décidé de reporter à plus tard sa tentative de manger du feu, profita du départ de son cadet pour le remplacer devant le Shishibukai. Pour une fois, il était mortellement sérieux. Il s'inclina.

"S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m'apprendre à me battre ?"

Oeil de faucon allait de surprise en surprise avec ses enfants. Décidant d'ignorer l'âge de son interlocuteur, il alla droit au but. Il pointa son sabre noir.

"Es-tu un épéiste ?"

Ace secoua sa tête.

"Alors, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre."

L'incident était clôt.

Le brun aurait pu continuer à importuner l'étranger jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, mais une nouvelle donnée rentra en ligne de compte.

Un type à bicyclette apparaissait à l'horizon.

Il sentit une présence sur sa gauche : Luffy était aussi absorbé que lui par la vision.

Le moucheté de taches rousses se détourna de lui, pour tirailler son autre frère, sans perdre du regard le vélo qui se dessinait.

Le blond, interrompu, leva les yeux vers les deux bruns. Absorbés par leurs visions, les cheveux d'ébène ne bougèrent pas. Sabo suivit leur ligne de vue et aperçu le cycliste. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi son aîné agitait sa main : il voulait les jumelles. L'ancien noble se leva, essayant de se souvenir depuis quand il était devenu le laquai du prince des pirates. Il s'empara des jumelles traînant sur Law qui dormait à poings fermés, et frappa son aîné avec.

"La prochaine fois, tu iras les chercher toi-même."

Ace grogna et les saisit. Il bouscula Luffy qui lui cachait la vue, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne passe pas par-dessus bord.

Quel était l'idiot qui avait conçu ce navire ? Sans barrières, il était quasiment sûr que le petiot allait finir à l'eau d'un instant à l'autre. La question était, _quand_ ?

Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers de main, quoiqu'il arrive, ce serait à Sabo d'en payer le prix.

Il ajusta les jumelles pour voir distinctement la forme.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'années à peu près (donc vieux), avec un masque de soleil qui lui servait de serre-tête. À l'arrière, ses cheveux bruns bouclés évoluaient en totale anarchie. Ace se prit à espérer que ceux de Sabo ne fassent pas la même chose, ça manquait de classe à son goût.

"AÏ !"

Il se retourna, Bartolomeo venait de crier. Le Shishibukai lui avait donné un coup de pied pour le réveiller. Ce qui s'était avéré efficace.

"Mets le cap au Sud." Ordonna le plus grand épéiste.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que les plus intelligents du groupe comprennent. Au Sud, il y avait le sportif. Leur hôte prévoyait certainement de se débarrasser d'eux en les lui refilant. Comment six enfants et un adulte allaient tenir sur un unique vélo relevait du mystère, mais Oeil de faucon s'en fichait. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de ses invités indésirés.

Luffy, pressé de rencontrer le nouvel inconnu, voulait s'éjecter vers lui. Heureusement, ses frères s'en aperçurent et l'arrêtèrent à temps.

Enfin, presque.

Ils s'envolèrent tous les trois, habitués depuis le temps, mais ignorant, _encore_, comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Leur _cher_ frère était un piètre viseur et avait raté sa cible. Law n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et les frères étaient sortis de "sa table d'opération", comme il venait de la nommer. Bartolomeo s'élança à leur recherche, mais fut attrapé par son acolyte qui le tira en arrière avec force.

Cette fois-ci, la survis de leurs amis ne dépendrait pas d'eux.

* * *

Aokiji avait déjà parcouru six cents kilomètres depuis la dernière île. Il avait largement dépassé l'heure de sa sieste et, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, raterait la suivante. Il se décida enfin à mettre les bouchées doubles, rêvant d'une chaise longue en plein soleil, quand trois rejetons traversèrent le ciel.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de pluie de crapauds, d'épaves, d'étoiles filantes, mais jamais d'enfants.

Et, à l'entente de leurs cris, c'était aussi leurs premières fois.

L'Amiral réagit au quart de tour. Il se mit en danseuse sur sa bicyclette, et créa un tourbillon de glace qui attrapa les garçons. Si ces derniers tombaient à l'eau, il ne pourrait pas les sauver. Le tourbillon les retint en l'air, le temps, pour la glace, de les attraper et de les ceinturer. Quand se fut fait, la glace se figea, attendant que leur maître vienne cueillir le trio.

Ace était suspendu en l'air par sa cheville, admirant son reflet dans l'eau. La mer était à un centimètre de son nez. Il retint son souffle à cette vue, jusqu'à ce que la surface de l'eau ne gèle sous ses yeux.

À côté, Sabo était retenu par la taille, dans le bon sens, _lui_. Le blond agita la tête et repéra le plus jeune.

Luffy avait réussi à s'emmêler. Son bras droit était accroché avec son pied gauche en hauteur, comme s'il avait été pêché. Il gigotait pour se libérer au grand dam de son frère.

"Arrête de bouger Luffy ! Si tu tombes, tu finiras droit au fond de l'océan !"

Le benjamin s'arrêta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Gol D Roger tout de suite.

Sabo soupira, rassuré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son aîné. Le grand brun s'amusait à faire de la buée sur la glace à l'aide de son haleine, puis dessinait avec son nez.

Dans ses moments, il se sentait seul. Un inconnu se dirigeait vers eux, alors qu'ils étaient pris au piège, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait. Luffy essayait de pêcher en envoyant son bras libre, mais l'eau gela avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son appât (sa main). Le petit fit une moue.

La glace continua à s'étendre, reliant bientôt le cycliste et son arbre.

L'heure de la récolte approchait.

"Yo !" Salua poliment le chapeau de paille.

"Bonjour." Lui rendit le brun bouclé.

"Vous avez de la chance," remarqua l'aîné, abandonnant son dessin, "votre cueillette est très abondante aujourd'hui."

L'amiral sourit devant le commentaire. Il avait, semble-t-il, la langue bien pendue.

"Alors," reprit le tacheté, "peut-être pourriez-vous nous décrocher ? Comme ça, vous oubliez l'incident. Nous aussi. On est tous contents et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !"

Amusé, le marine s'approcha du sans-chapeau. Il lui décrocha le pied, et le posa, avec douceur, au sol.

"Dommage." Souffla le haut-de-forme. "Il était presque mûr."

Ace, dont le sang redescendait enfin dans les membres, lui fit une grimace.

"Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être mûr ?"

"J'aurai apprécié que ce soit le cas." L'informa le blond. "Un idiot à surveiller me suffit amplement !"

Justement, l'idiot en question décida de grogner.

"J 'ai faim !"

"Tu as _toujours_ faim !" Hurlèrent en coeur ses frères.

Aokiji démêla l'élastique, et le posa près de son aîné.

"Moi aussi, j'ai faim." Se plaignit ce dernier. "Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"

Le maître de la glace prit le blond dans ses bras, le temps de détruire son attache, et le déposa sur la glace.

"Merci." S'inclina l'ancien noble.

Le sous-fifre de Sengoku fit un bref signe de tête pour lui annoncer qu'il l'avait entendu, et que ce n'était rien.

Il rebroussa chemin, prêt à reprendre sa route (voir des enfants tomber du ciel n'était qu'une banalité de plus dans le Shin Sekai), quand une boule de gomme fonça dans ses jambes.

Luffy, tout excité, refusait de laisser le "gentil monsieur" partir comme si de rien n'était. Non, avant, il devait lui demander quelque chose de crucial. Les yeux brillants de mille feux, au point de jalouser le soleil, il se lança.

"Vous pouvez m'apprendre à faire du vélo ?"

L'amiral s'arrêta. C'était une première ! Et au milieu d'un océan du Nouveau Monde, de surcroît.

Aokiji hésita un court moment. Sa sieste pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, et le petit irradiait bien trop d'espoir pour oser refuser.

Et puis, Sengoku n'avait qu'à attendre avec sa fichue mission.

"D'accord."

L'élastique sauta de joie et le marine dû l'attraper avant qu'il ne finisse à l'eau.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie.

Kuzan agrandit la plate forme sur laquelle ils étaient, et en profita pour rajouter des barrières sur les extrémités. Tout ce déchaînement de pouvoir allait le fatiguer, mais il ne pourrait pas remplir sa promesse correctement autrement.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les aînés arriver en trombe, et frapper le plus jeune.

"SI TU VOULAIS APPRENDRE À FAIRE DU VÉLO, POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU JAMAIS DEMANDÉ ?!"

"Vous savez en faire ?!" S'émerveilla le plus petit.

"Non." Répondit Ace en se curant le nez.

"Presque ! J'ai volé un vélo une fois ! Ace était derrière."

"On est rentré dans un mur et tu n'as pas été foutu de trouver les freins ! On a eu un accident dès qu'un mur a croisé notre route !"

"Tu n'avais qu'à conduire puisque tu es si malin !"

"J'avais les mains prises par notre butin ! Je ne pouvais pas tout faire ! Et puis, tu m'as dit "grimpe !", je pensais que tu savais en faire !"

"Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas les pédales ! Comment tu voulais que je pilote cet engin ?!"

"Fallait pas m'inviter à monter alors ! J'aurais pu y passer !"

"Si tu étais resté à terre, tu y serais passé ! Les grands couraient dix fois plus vite que nous !"

La dispute continua pendant qu'Aokiji s'appliquait à reproduire des miniatures de son propre vélo. Il ne devait oublier aucune pièce ou l'assemblage retomberait en poussière dès que les garçons monteraient dessus.

Dès qu'il eu fini le premier, le chapeau de paille se jeta dessus, ignorant ses frères. Kuzan dut l'attraper par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe, et le souleva pour le mettre sur le plus petit vélo. Là où l'élastique touchait les pédales. Il voulut lui expliquer simplement le fonctionnement, mais la boule d'énergie testa tout de suite ses capacités. Il avait vaguement compris qu'il fallait appuyer sur les plateformes qui soutenaient ses pieds, et partit à plein régime. Le marine fut obligé de lui mettre un mur sur la route ou il fonçait à l'eau.

"LUFFY-SEMPAI !" S'alarma un punk vert.

Ce dernier sauta du radeau sur lequel il était, et vola au secours de son idole.

"Vous allez bien ?! Êtes-vous blessé ?! Je vais abattre ce type qui a osé vous faire du mal !"

Bellamy arriva juste à temps pour le cogner et le fracasser contre la glace.

"Tiens-toi tranquille deux secondes."

Law débarqua à son tour, d'un pas nonchalant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fratrie, s'assurant de leur santé. _Increvables_, nota-t-il pour lui-même.

Aokiji leva un sourcil en voyant Mihawk accoster avec trois gosses supplémentaires. Oui, _supplémentaires_. Il mettrait sa main à couper que les trois premiers provenaient aussi de son radeau. Par contre, par quel miracle ils s'étaient retrouvés à voler dans les airs, il n'avait aucune théorie.

Les morpions déposés, Oeil de Faucon s'éloigna en silence.

Les spectateurs pouvaient penser qu'il s'agissait de sa personnalité, sombre et ténébreuse qui le voulait. Le faisant partir avec classe et élégance. Mais pour les observateurs de ce jour-là, il prenait plutôt la poudre d'escampette. Il n'allait pas risquer que l'Amiral décide de lui remettre les gosses. Il partait avant que cette infamie ne recommence.

Loin d'être dérangé par cet acte, Ace se jeta sur un vélo et se cassa la figure, déséquilibré. Sabo ria de lui à gorge déployée, pas le moins inquiet pour lui.

"Tu n'as qu'à essayer puisque tu es si fort !"

Le blond essuya ses larmes, et bondit sur sa bicyclette. Il eut le derrière gelé en moins de deux. Il se lança doucement, tâchant de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. Devant, le caïd courrait en tenant le vélo de son petit frère. Il crut qu'il allait se prendre le chapeau de paille, mais la glace s'éleva dans les airs, lui créant un pont aérien.

"Trop classe !" S'émerveilla Luffy, lâchant son guidon. Bartolomeo dut créer un mur, à l'image de la route de Sabo, pour que le plus jeune ne finisse pas à l'eau. Il aurait mieux valu lui apprendre cette activité sur la terre ferme.

Au point de départ, énervé par les prouesses de ses frères, Ace recruta Bellamy comme équilibreur. En somme, il avait la même fonction que son associé.

Tous les cyclistes avançant droit devant eux, sans soucis pour leur route. Kuzan dû créer des chemins qui allaient dans tous les sens, se croisaient, se touchaient, se mélangeaient, se divisaient, car la fratrie était incapable de tourner.

Ou n'en avait juste pas envie.

Au choix.

Quand le maniement devint à peu près acquis, les frères décidèrent de jouer aux autotamponneuses. Avec les vélos. Kuzan dut rajouter des barres protectrices, tout autour des garçons, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop mal.

Et ça, ce n'est que la partie pour les frères. Il fallait aussi occuper les adolescents. Dès qu'Ace avait commencé à tenir en équilibre tout seul, Bellamy l'avait lâché et faisait le fameux : "Je te tiens.", même lorsqu'il était dans le champ de vision du brun.

Bartolomeo n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Luffy ne tenait vraiment pas tout seul. Dès qu'il lâchait, l'élastique tombait. Si bien qu'il fut pris, à cause de sa trop grande admiration, en plein milieu des autotamponneuses. Et pas de barrières, Ace-sempai et Sabo-sempai pourraient se faire mal. Si bien qu'Aokiji lui offrit une armure.

Law s'ennuyait et avait décidé de jouer au Monopoly, version Shin Sekai, avec Bellamy. Une très mauvaise perdante, la Hyène. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que tout était gelé. Ce qui était le cas. Jusqu'au jeu. Et, comme Kuzan pouvait créer de la glace, mais pas de l'encre, les écritures étaient des gravures. Quasiment impossible à déchiffrer, et Law s'en servait à bon escient.

"Tu viens de piocher la carte "Impel Down". Tu files droit vers la prison, sans prendre ta part du One Piece en passant à Raftel."

La Hyène jeta un coup d'oeil à sa carte. Il devinait un bâtiment, mais était incapable de le nommer.

En réalité, il s'agissait de Marineford.

L'adolescent grogna et déplaça son pion. Un chiwawa. Comment pouvait-il être un pirate cool avec un tel animal comme pion ?! Trafalgar avait été plus intelligent, et avait pris un lit d'hôpital. Il s'était promis de ne pas questionner ce choix.

"Et comme tu vas en prison, la Marine —moi—, te retires toutes tes possessions."

Joignant le geste à la parole, le chirurgien de la mort vola toutes les cartes de son adversaire.

"Attends !" S'énerva la Hyène. "J'avais une carte "sortie de prison", je veux l'utiliser !"

"Impossible. Elle t'a été retirée en même temps que toutes tes affaires. Elle ne t'appartient plus."

Bellamy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Mais elle ne sert à rien alors !"

"En effet."

Le blond fixa son adversaire, grand tricheur à ses moments perdus.

"C'est de la triche !"

"Ouaip."

Bellamy cligna des yeux. Il venait juste d'avouer !

"La partie est invalide alors !"

"Non."

"Mais tu as triché ! Tu l'as même avoué !"

"Et alors ? On n'a jamais établi de règle. Il fallait le faire remarquer au début de la partie."

"Mais c'était évident !"

"Tuer son prochain, est-ce autorisé, d'après toi ?"

"Non, mais..."

"Mais, si ce n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc dans un texte de loi, tout le monde le ferait."

"Tout le monde le fait déjà."

"Point accordé."

Dans un commun accord, ils déposèrent leurs cartes. Du moins, Law, puisque Bellamy n'en avait plus. Le médecin s'étira et jeta un regard circulaire, à la recherche de leur hôte. Pas le bouclé, celui avec le radeau.

"Il va falloir rentrer. Tu calmes les enfants ?"

La Hyène grogna et se leva. Il rentra dans la zone sans fois ni loi où trois vélos fonçaient à toute allure sans demander leurs restes, et attrapa Bartolomeo, immobilisant Luffy par la même occasion, qui tomba à terre.

"Il va falloir arrêter. Vous avez assez profité du gentil Monsieur."

Élégamment, Sabo s'arrêta près d'eux.

"Tu as raison, Panthère."

"LA HYÈNE !"

Ace fonça sur leur groupe et s'écrasa sur le caïd. Sa roue en glace autour du cou, il se releva et s'épousseta.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe le Tigre ?"

"LA. HYÈNE !"

"Le Mammouth a dit qu'on devait rentrer." Annonça l'élastique avec une moue.

"UNE HYÈNE ! VOUS SAVEZ, LE MAUDIT ANIMAL AVEC UN REGARD TRAÎTRE !"

"Du calme l'Ours, tu vas tous nous rendre sourds." Tempéra Ace, avec un petit sourire en coin.

"JE SUIS UNE HYÈNE !"

"Ouais, bref, on rentre ?" Balaya l'aîné de la fratrie. "Ossan, je peux avoir un nouveau vélo ? Le vieux m'a lâché."

Aokiji, qui s'approchait, les yeux mi-clos, accéda à sa demande. Puis il partit chercher sa vraie bicyclette, laissant les garçons seuls.

"Bon, qui sait en faire ?" Organisa l'ancien noble.

Ses deux frères levèrent la main, mais il les ignora.

"Qui d'autre ?"

Après un instant d'hésitation, Law et Bellamy levèrent le doigt, rattrapé par Bartolomeo. Il n'avait pas écouté la question, mais si Sabo-sempai voulait des volontaires, il était forcément présent. _Personne_ ne pouvait lui ôter cette place et mieux servir ses idoles.

"Bien. Trois vélos, trois groupes. Je prends Luffy. Le bonnet, je te laisse conduire notre briquet régional. Quant au Lynx, tu te débrouilles avec la plante verte."

"JE. SUIS. UNE. HYÈNE !"

"Briquet régional, c'est un compliment ?"

"En route !" Décida le blond, assis sur son siège, son petit frère perché sur le guidon. "Et toi, tu ne bouges pas."

"Minute !" Arrêta l'allumette. "Pourquoi _je_ ne prendrais pas Luffy ? Tu conduis comme un pied, tu vas encore rentrer dans un mur !"

"Parce que je l'ai décidé. J'ouvre la route !"

Sabo parti avant que le brun ne trouve moyen de changer les groupes.

Ce dernier, laissé pour compte, fut invité par Law. Le médecin avait déjà pris la place de conducteur, refusant de la laisser au jeune. Il l'avait vu piloter et il désirait rester en vie quelques années de plus, merci bien.

Bellamy fit de même avec Bartolomeo, peu envieux de laisser l'autre conduire, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait les conduire hors de la glace si un de ses sempai bien aimé semblait en avoir besoin. Ou pas. Le caïd avait par moment des illusions. Comme lorsqu'Ace était coincé dans le volcan, il n'avait jamais demandé au vert de sauter à son secours.

Aokiji rejoignit bien vite le petit groupe, et ils pédalèrent ensemble vers Mihawk. Pour cela, ils allaient avoir du chemin, mais les courants étaient bien moins rapides que les vélos, surtout que ces derniers prenaient le chemin le plus court alors que, malmené, le radeau faisait des virages inutiles.

On aurait dit une petite famille en promenade, si on ignorait Ace qui insultait Sabo, ce dernier qui chantait à tue-tête pour ne pas l'entendre, Luffy, qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre, et à qui ne voulait pas, qu'il avait faim, Bartolomeo, qui faisait leur éloge, Bellamy, qui leur hurlait de se taire, et Law, qui avait décidé d'énumérer toutes les tortures de sa connaissance.

Aokiji, lui, restait silencieux. Au beau milieu de ce bordel, Sengoku aurait presque été fier de l'avoir sous ses ordres, il semblait presque respectable dans ce tableau. Presque. Ses rapports n'en devenaient pas corrects pour autant. On n'épargne pas des pirates parce qu'ils vous ont laissé bronzer sur leur navire. Ni parce qu'ils vous ont fourni une chaise longue.

Le petit groupe rattrapa assez vite le radeau. Ils continuèrent à rouler à une grande vitesse, laissant Kuzan leur créer un pont de fortune. Ils eurent tôt fait de le dépasser et de voler dans les airs, à destination de l'alliage de bois. L'Amiral se sépara d'eux à ce moment-là, les laissant finirent leurs vols jusqu'au bateau du Shishibukai où leurs véhicules se fracassèrent.

Luffy se releva rapidement, sous les yeux légèrement agrandis de Mihawk qui pensait s'être débarrassé d'eux, et agita sa main pour saluer le gentil monsieur, qui s'en allait sans dire au revoir.

Ses deux frères le rejoignirent et posèrent chacun une main sur une de ses épaules.

"On le reverra."

L'élastique acquiesça, heureux à cette idée.

"_Sous le soleil couchant, la fratrie regardait tristement le dos de leur bienfaiteur, espérant le revoir un jour._"

Le trio se retourna.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Se renseigna le cadet auprès du médecin.

"Rien. Je finissais juste l'histoire. Je suis sûr que tout le monde aurait aimé que ce soit fini."

"Comprend pas." Informa le benjamin.

"Rien d'important." Soupira le chirurgien. "Sinon, vous n'avez pas un petit creux ? Je meurs de faim."

La fratrie attesta plus ou moins vivement.

Les enfants continuèrent leur train de vie, ignorant l'ombre qui grandissait et qui, bientôt, envahissait l'intégralité du radeau.

"Que faites-vous encore ici ?" Tonna une voix divine.

Les six garçons se tournèrent vers Dracule Mihawk qui, fort de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, les toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié leur retour. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et il semblait prêt à les avaler tout crû.

"On vous aimait bien donc on est revenu !" Annonça avec un grand sourire franc le chapeau de paille.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire. Oeil de Faucon se rapprocha de lui, sans franchir la barrière formée par ses frères aînés.

"Vous m'aimez bien ?"

Luffy hocha la tête.

"Et si je te jetais à la flotte, tu m'aimerais encore ?"

L'élastique désapprouva énergiquement.

"Non ! Je pourrais me noyer !"

"Voyez-vous ça."

Les trois adolescents accoururent vers leurs cadets, se mettant en protection. Pour atteindre le morceau de gomme humaine, le Shishibukai aurait deux barrières à franchir.

Bien en sécurité, Luffy souriait comme un bien heureux. Il était certain que l'épéiste ne lèverait pas la main sur lui.

Peut-être avait-il tort. Le futur allait l'annoncer...

"**_C'EST PAS VRAI ?!_**"

Toute la tension se dissipa. Le cri venait de l'Est. La troupe se bouscula pour regarder dans la fameuse direction. Bellamy se fit écraser par la masse, suivi de Bartolomeo. Au-dessus, Law jouait des pieds et des mains avec Sabo et Ace pour s'emparer des jumelles, alors que Luffy regardait à travers elles, bougeant en même temps que les disputes les déplaçaient.

Mihawk fronça les sourcils, tâchant de discerner ce qui venait au loin. Il distingua bientôt deux navires pirates.

Décidément, il y avait foule aujourd'hui sur les océans !

Le noir sur blanc d'un drapeau qui flottait au vent lui avait indiqué la nature des bateaux, mais sa vue était insuffisante pour en identifier les occupants.

Il réfléchit rapidement. S'il s'agissait de "gentils" pirates, il pourrait leur refiler les gosses. Par contre, s'ils étaient "méchants", il pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser, prendre des réserves, les mettre dans un canot de sauvetage, les mioches avec, et les laisser au bonheur la chance. Oui, sa morale était d'accord. Affaire conclue.

Il allait dévier la voie du radeau, quand celui-ci le fit tout seul. Soit le moutard au bonnet avait lu dans son esprit, soit il avait juste compris que sa vie dépendait des habitants des bateaux, leur actuel hôte refusant de prolonger leur invasion sur son territoire.

Bref, ils mettaient le cap vers les deux navires.

Leurs propriétaires allaient regretter leurs braillements.

* * *

"... et c'est alors que le Roi crocodile surgit de l'eau ! Face à cet énorme mastodonte, une seule réplique me vint—"

"Capitaine ! Capitaine !" Cria un pirate en courant.

"TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE RACONTE UNE HISTOIRE ?!" S'énerva Karma, son éternel poulpe sur la tête. "Alors, où en étais-je... Oui, l'énorme monstre—"

"Capitaine ! Capitaine !" Arriva un autre pirate, qui se posta juste à côté du premier.

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! LAISSEZ-MOI RACONTER ! Je disais, un gigantesque—"

"C'est important Capitaine." Tenta le premier messager en levant le doigt, espérant obtenir l'autorisation de parler.

"Après. L'immense bestiole me regarda—"

"Et moi ? Je peux parler à ma Capitaine ?" Demanda le deuxième pirate, malgré l'agitation de son voisin qui n'avait pas dû trouver que sa prise de parole était une bonne idée.

Karma vira au rouge. Il allait terminer son histoire !

"Kukukuka !" Ria une pirate avec des dents en moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges usé bouclés, sur lequel trônait un petit chapeau noir accompagné d'une plume. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds de bijoux, détournant le regard de son fard à paupières violet et de son rouge à lèvres rose en forme de coeur. Sa taille, assez gonflée, empêchait de déterminer quand le cou laissait place aux épaules, sans pour autant l'empêcher de porter des colliers. Elle porta une de ses mains, couverte de vernis à ongles rouge à sa bouche, pour rire avec plus de distinction. "Laisse donc ce pauvre petit s'exprimer ! On écoutera ton histoire plus tard. Vas-y mon garçon."

Le sentinelle acquiesça en ravalant sa salive.

"Dracule Mihawk vient vers nous avec des passagers supplémentaires."

"Dracule Mihawk ?!" S'étonnèrent les pirates.

"Kukukuka !" S'amusa Elmy. "On a de la visite."

"Et il a fallu que ça tombe le jour de notre réunion annuelle !" Se plaignit l'autre capitaine. Il s'assit sur les planches, avec un faux air dépité. Soupir. L'air fut sombre autour de lui un instant, avant qu'il ne se relève avec joie. "Je suis sûr que mon histoire va les intéresser ! Je pourrais aussi leur raconter la fois où j'ai renversé du café sur Akainu..."

"Et où tu as failli te faire désintégrer."

"...et où j'ai failli me faire désintégrer !"

Silence.

"Me faire désintégrer ? CESSE DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI ! J'avais noblement fait une retraite stratégique."

"Tu as fui."

"Exactement."

Silence.

"MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! Une retraite stratégique, te dis-je !"

"C'est pareil."

Karma se tourna vers l'audacieux pirate qui avait fait cette remarque. _Pirate_ _?_ Rayez ça. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années avec des cheveux ébène et des taches de rousseur.

"Non, il y a une infime différente, mon garçon. Infime, mais elle change _tout_."

"Huh, vous avez fui, mais vous n'osez pas le reconnaître."

"Tout à fait."

"Donc, vous avez fui."

"C'est exact— JE N'AI PAS FUI !"

"Kukukuka !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda un autre garçon, de la même taille, mais avec des cheveux blonds bouclés.

Le premier enfant se mit à explorer sa narine gauche et pointa le capitaine pirate de sa main droite.

"C'est un poltron."

"Ah." Le haut de forme hocha la tête pour informer qu'il avait assimilé l'information. "Un lâche."

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN POLTRON !"

"Une poule mouillée." Rajouta le brun.

"NI UN LÂCHE !"

"Un trouillard." Approuva le blond.

"NI UNE POULE MOUILLÉE !"

"Une andouille !" S'exclama une voix de crécelle, surmontée d'un chapeau de paille.

"NI UN TROUILLARD ! ET ENCORE MOINS UNE ANDOUILLE ! ... Une andouille ?!"

"Non, Luffy." Corrigèrent en coeur les aînés. "Une andouille est une personne stupide. Monsieur est juste un poltron."

"Bien que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre." Se sentit obligé de rajouter celui qui n'avait pas de chapeau.

Le pirate à la coupe de poulpe se rendit alors compte que son bateau était envahi par des mômes. Les deux qui s'étaient amusés à l'insulter faisaient maintenant une course vers le sommet d'un des mâts. Le plus jeune, avec la cicatrice sous l'oeil droit, s'était installé sur les genoux d'Elmy.

"C'est marrant ! Vous ressemblez à Dadan !"

"Vraiment ? C'est une belle jeune femme ?"

"Nan ! Elle aussi grosse et moche que vous !"

La Capitaine se statufia, sous les yeux inquiets de son équipage, et du sourire resplendissant du faux ange sur ses genoux.

Plus loin, un autre blond s'accrochait à tous les vêtements qu'il trouvait.

"S'il vous plaît ! Juste un petit peu d'opium ! Un tout petit peu ! Ou tout simplement de la Morphine ! S'il vous plaît !"

En s'agitant, l'adolescent fit tomber un crâne. Les pirates proches en perdirent leurs yeux. Quant au jeune, il tourna vaguement son regard, avant de balayer l'incident d'une main.

"Ce n'est rien. Juste mon grand-père. Allez ! Un morceau de pavot ! Je suis sûr que vous en avez ! Partagez !"

Détournant son regard de ce spectacle affligeant, Karma aperçut un autre adolescent, avec un balai. **_Un balai !_** Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu ! Le vert souleva une carpette, venue d'on-ne-sait-où, et cacha toute la poussière dessous. Puis il repartit avec le sourire d'un acte accompli. Il rentra dans les appartements du navire, ressorti avec un tapis rouge, que le Capitaine était convaincu de ne pas posséder, et le déroula, de la salle à manger au mât, où les deux autres enfants faisaient la course. Il se redressa ensuite et partit en quête d'oreillers pour réinstaller sa plus jeune idole sur les jambes de "la grosse truie". Il en profita d'ailleurs pour l'asperger de parfum. Il ne faudrait pas que son odeur incommode "Luffy-sempai".

À côté, Law vidait l'intégralité de la pharmacie. Il tria les divers produits, en remettant une partie à sa place, et l'autre partie dans un sac. Le tri effectué, il jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule et partit prendre une pomme en cuisine.

En résumé, les enfants s'installaient sur le navire, sans se préoccuper des occupants.

"Toujours aussi mal élevés." Commenta Mihawk, informant le Capitaine de sa présence.

Karma fit volte-face vers l'épéiste et le salua avec un petit sourire.

"Dracule ! Comment ça va ?! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Vieux frère, comment vont les affaires ?!"

"Nous ne sommes pas amis."

"..." Karma réfléchi un instant. "Mais si !" Le poulpe lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Ne sois pas si farouche !"

Oeil de faucon fit demi-tour et retourna sur son radeau. Karma dû lui courir après et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne prenne le large, les yeux exorbités.

"TU NE VAS PAS NOUS LAISSER LES GOSSES ?! En plus, je rigolais ! Désolé ! Reprends tes enfants et on n'en parle plus ! Promis !"

Le Shishibukai lui jeta un regard supérieur et remonta sur le navire. Il aurait sûrement mieux fait de partir, mais peut-être trouverait-il moyen de leur prendre de l'alcool. Les goûts de Shanks ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorés, et impossible de rester sobre pendant leurs retrouvailles. L'épéiste faisait donc bien attention à apporter ce qu'il allait consommer. Pas fou le faucon.

"Karma !" Appela une grosse voix de femme.

L'interpellé se retourna, lâchant Mihawk et alla auprès de l'autre capitaine.

"Que se passe-t-il Elmy ?"

La susnommée avait ses ongles crochus agrippés à l'épaule du Chapeau de paille.

"Je veux partir !" Chouinait le petit.

À vrai dire, Karma n'enviait pas sa place. Elmy ressemblait plus à vieille sorcière qui allait le manger tout cru en entrée, qu'à une bonne et gentille grand-mère aimante.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

De sa main libre, la Capitaine leva les avis de recherches des mômes de Barbe Blanche.

"Regarde. Sur la droite."

Le poulpe obéit. Il fixa la petite fille. Elle avait des yeux noirs, des cheveux bruns, une peau claire, une petite cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche et un Chapeau de paille. Karma se tourna ensuite vers le prisonnier de la sorcière. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et la même peau que la petite fille ! Mieux : il avait même la cicatrice et le chapeau !

"Incroyable !" S'exclama-t-il. "Quelle ressemble !"

Elmy lui frappa la tête.

"UTILISE UN PEU TA MATIÈRE GRISE !"

"Notre frère aussi oublie souvent de s'en servit." Commenta Sabo, pendant qu'Ace arrachait leur cadet des griffes de la Capitaine.

"Héhé, marrant." Ria le poulpe. "Eux aussi, ils ressemblent aux gamins de la photo ! On a trouvé les parfaits sosies des bambins de Père ! Comme le Shin Sekai est créatif !"

"Et toi, imbécile !" Critiqua son alliée. "Aligne les deux neurones qui te restent et-"

"Au fond de mes Chakras, je trouverais la solution." Compléta Karma. "C'est bien joli, mais je le fais comment ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à mon combat avec le Kraken..."

"Qui t'a demandé de nous raconter encore une histoire ?! Attrape plutôt les gamins avant qu'ils se fassent la malle !"

"...puis ce vieux Hector me prêta le soutien-gorge de la déesse..." Expliqua l'octopode, Luffy sur les genoux et les deux grands étendus en position d'écoute à côté. "...et là ! Je sortis mon troisième bras..."

"Vous sortîtes votre troisième bras ? En partant d'où ?" Interrogea Sabo.

"Ne m'interrompez pas, les enfants ! Où en étions-nous..."

"Vous sortiez votre troisième bras." Rappela l'élastique.

"Oui. Et là, je sortis mon troisième bras..."

Elmy décida qu'appâter le trio avec une histoire ferait amplement l'affaire, et laissa le groupe sur le pont, pour appeler Barbe Blanche. Ce faisant, elle faillit se heurter à Law, qui vidait consciencieusement les réserves pour se les approprier. Elle ignora ce petit incident, préférant s'occuper de l'adolescent vert qui avait tenté de l'asphyxier plus tôt. Il était justement occupé à faire la cuisine, une grosse dinde carbonisée entre les mains.

"Elle doit être cuite." Supposa-t-il.

Il partit en trombe, frôlant la pirate qui n'avait pas pu l'attraper au passage. Elle se retourna, et le vit, agenouillé devant le trio de Barbe Blanche, le morceau de charbon en hauteur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande divine. Même complètement carbonisée, elle disparut instantanément dans leurs gosiers. Ils devaient vraiment avoir faim, pensa la Capitaine. Elle dirigea ses pas vers eux, prête à saisir le col du vert.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" Hurla le plus jeune, avant de partir telle une fusée. Il s'accrocha au chirurgien qui était penché par-dessus bord. "MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!" Lui cria-t-il. D'une de ses mains libres, il le força à ramener sa main droite au-dessus des planches, laissant l'auditoire découvrir la raison de son affolement.

Un pain.

Un pauvre petit pain. La cavalerie, (les deux frères du chapeau de paille), accourue vers eux. Ace retira le _précieux_ des mains du médecin et l'avala tout rond. À côté, Sabo félicitait le petit dernier pour son acte de bravoure.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir jeter du pain ?!" S'enquit le petit brun, sous l'appui de ses aînés.

Law le regarda de travers, comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre.

"J'essayais juste de sauver le bateau."

"D'une invasion de pains ?" S'étonna le blond, en pointant un sac entier, de taille humaine, rempli de pain à en déborder, prêts à jeter, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses frères.

"Vous êtes au courant..." commença l'apprenti chirurgien, dans une tentative de chuchotement, comme s'il partageait un grand secret, "... que des gens en _mangent_ !"

"Comme mes frères et moi." Précisa le bouclé en pointant les deux goinfres qui vidaient le sac pour remplir leurs estomacs.

"Tout à fait ! Avec une telle matière spongieuse, parfois dure, qui se transforme en pâte immonde dans la bouche... Bwha ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée !" Pour illustrer ses propos, le brun se pencha en avant avec une grimace.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Le rassura Ace, la bouche pleine de nourriture, en tapotant sur son dos. "On va te sauver. Dès que tu en vois un, apporte-le-nous. On s'occupera bien de lui."

Law essuya de fausses larmes avant de prendre une expression hautaine.

"Personne ne nous résistera."

Ace refléta son rictus machiavélique, aidé par Sabo.

Elmy devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très en sécurité avec ses trois fêlés. Luffy devenait encore plus idiot, seul ange de la troupe.

"Ça me fait penser au jour où j'ai sauvé..." Partit Karma, pire qu'un vieillard radotant.

Mihwak dut sentir que sa présence n'était pas indispensable (ce qui ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas empêché de partir), puisqu'il repartit à bord de son radeau.

Enfin, il aurait aimé, si Elmy ne bloquait pas le passage.

"Tu n'as tout de même pas prévu de partir en nous laissant les monstres ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Elle était encore plus laide de près, pensa le Shishibukai. Il tenta de la contourner, mais elle suivit le mouvement.

"J'avais cru comprendre que vous les recherchiez, _justement_."

"Oui. On recherchait les trois nains. Par contre, tu peux garder les trois autres."

"C'est un lot. Vous en prenez un, vous les prenez tous. J'ai d'autres choses à faire."

"Comme quoi ? Te faire ballotter par les vents ?"

Une immense envie de trancher la femme s'empara de l'épéiste.

"Je dois voir le Roux."

"Je suis sûre que ça peut attendre !"

Mihawk allait en faire de la chair à pâté.

"Je ne pense pas."

La tension monta d'un cran entre les deux pirates. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait céder.

"Euh... Excusez-moi ?" S'infiltra la Hyène. "Mais, puisque vous cherchez, et je vous en suis reconnaissant, à, plus ou moins, nous ramener quelque part, pourriez-vous me déposer au royaume de Mouchabière ? Je suis attendu. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais du partir pour commencer, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont..."

"Mouchabière ?" Répéta la laideur. "Mais c'est justement sur ton chemin, Mihawk ! Quelle veine ! Tu pourras les déposer sans même avoir à faire de détour !" La grosse poussa ensuite Bellamy dans les bras du sabreur, dans l'espoir de les faire déguerpir plus vite.

La Hyène regarda d'un oeil critique les navires sur lesquels il se tenait, et le rafiot où on voulait l'envoyer.

Il ne pouvait pas échanger ? Il préférait ceux avec des couchettes, une cuisine, des chaises, des salles de bains, _des provisions_, _un toit_ et des rambardes, pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Ah, et, le meilleur pour la fin, avec _des canots de sauvetage_. Ça lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Très important.

Non, plus il listait les avantages (pour les navires) et les défauts (pour le rafiot), plus ses alarmes retentissaient. Il était unanime, (ce qui n'était pas trop dur), il n'avait _pas du tout_ envie de retourner sur le radeau.

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt..."

Six bouteilles d'alcool lui furent fourrées dans les bras.

"Et douze, qui font trente !" S'exclama la vieille. Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de la Hyène, et le poussa vers l'échelle. "Je crois que votre visite touche à sa fin. Vous êtes les biens venus à l'avenir." Annonça-t-elle en le poussant dans le vide, vers le radeau.

"Les biens venus ? Mon oeil !" Grogna Law à ses côtés. Apparemment, les hommes de l'Horreur l'avaient aussi éjecté. "Le grand type nous a vendu pour des bouteilles d'alcool !"

Bon, à vrai dire, Mihawk n'avait pas non plus trop réussi à imposer son avis. Pour l'unique raison qu'il souhaitait éviter une guerre avec Newgate. Si ce vieillard savait tout ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas attirer son hostilité !

"NONNN ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! JE DOIS SERVIR SES ALTESSES SABO-SEMPAI, LUFFY-SEMPAI ET ACE-SEMPAI !" Vociférait Bartolomeo en se faisant rejeter du navire. Il tomba tête la première, mais se releva rapidement, pour pouvoir les injurier, aussi bien oralement que physiquement. Et il avait de la ressource, le caïd.

Sur le pont, les trois frères les saluaient, Sabo les mains sur les oreilles de Luffy, afin qu'il garde le peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Quant à Ace, il prenait avec un grand sourire des notes sur les propos les moins catholiques du vert.

"... Bijoux de bisons mal cuits... moins vite ! Moins vite ! Moutarde périmée à la chaussette..."

Sabo l'avait rarement vu s'appliquer autant pour écrire.

Finalement, une bonne dose d'insultes plus tard, le caïd aperçut ses idoles. Il cessa ses calomnies, pour les admirer, pendant que le radeau sur lequel il se trouvait s'éloignait.

Ace relâcha son stylo et son calepin avec une grimace. Il voulait en entendre plus ! Sabo relâcha les oreilles de son cadet, qui était déçu de ne pas avoir entendu les paroles du Punk qui avaient tellement plût à l'autre brun. Il agita ses bras pour saluer ses amis, et faillit donner un coup à l'ancien noble. Ses aînés étaient plus réservés.

De l'autre côté, le Caïd s'était évanoui de bonheur devant la vision de ses vedettes qui le saluaient. (Il ignorait la présence des deux autres adolescents). Law attaquait sa réserve de nourriture, enfin en sécurité, loin des trois voraces dont l'un s'agitait au loin. Quant à Bellamy, il regardait la vie d'une nouvelle façon : il était enfin débarrassé des trois petits démons. Plus que les deux versions adolescentes, et il serait libre ! Libre !

* * *

_Quelque part, sur Grand Line._

"SHIROHIGE ! OÙ ES-TU ?!"

"Du calme Vice-Amiral..."

* * *

_Ailleurs._

"Garp, attends un peu que je t'attrape !"

* * *

**DÉSOLÉ ! Grand Dieu tout puissant qu'est le pain, je m'excuse pour mes insultes ! Je t'apprécie à ta juste valeur ! Vous n'imaginez pas quel mal ça m'a fait d'écrire la tirade de Law ! Toutes mes excuses aux autres adeptes du seigneur Pain ! Tout est la faute du misérable adolescent ! Pour tout reproches, veuillez vous adresser à ce dernier !**

**Un clin d'oeil c'est glissé dans le chapitre, qui le trouvera ?! Et surtout, QUI a laissé la porte du chapitre ouverte à tous ses zouaves ?! Si je l'attrape !**

**D'ailleurs, si vous avez préférence pour certains personnages, n'hésitez pas à proposer ! Au point où on en est…**

**Je vous laisse le choix :**

**\- Soit, vous laissez une review,**

**\- Soit je vous charcute, je vous noie, et je retapisse ma chambre avec vos posters ! Bwahaha ! Craignez ma venue ! Simple mortels ! **

**(Tentative n°1 d'intimidation. Résultat, à voir au prochain chapitre !)**


	12. Papa Karma !

**J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fini ! *Danse de la joie* *Pluie soudaine, l'auteur fait la tête* Dites le tout de suite que je danse mal ! *Part bouder dans un coin* *S'ennuie et reviens***

**Bonjours ! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir— *Un orage créé une coupure de courant* Le monde m'en veut… Mais que t'ai-je fais ?! *La foudre s'abat à quelques centimètres du nez de l'auteure, qui a décidé de se tenir à carreau. Pour le moment.* Deux secondes, je vais nous allumer une bougie. *Sort un briquet de sa poche* Ah oui, je sais pas m'en servir… *Gratte le briquet contre une branche humide* Bizarre, ça ne marche pas… Tant pis, je voulais juste vous avertir, *Coup de tonnerre* ce chapitre est _maudit_ ! En le lisant, vous encourez la peine capital ! *Coup de foudre* _La peur !_**

**Ou pas.**

**Je vous aurais prévenu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : vous pouvez me prêter un parapluie ?**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Après le départ des adolescents et du plus grand épéiste, la fratrie avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Les cuisiniers n'étaient pas du même avis, mais les garçons ne le prirent pas en compte.

Trois loups affamés, prêts à les manger s'ils n'obtempéraient pas, les convainquirent rapidement.

C'est ainsi que Karma s'était retrouvé en cuisine, avec, pour consigne d'Elmy, de surveiller les gosses. Un travail simple. Trop simple. Karma voulait apprendre la nouvelle à Barbe Blanche, et entendre la réaction de son Père et de ses demi-frères. Mais Elmy s'était octroyé ce devoir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Le poulpe avait abandonné les garçons dans la salle à manger, sous la surveillance des cuisiniers et des pirates qui traînaient là, et comptait bien devancer la capitaine pour l'appel.

Son escargotphone à la main, il appela, croisant les doigts pour être le premier.

* * *

Fossa en avait marre. Il était _encore _de corvée téléphone. La raison était simple. Seuls les commandants étaient autorisés à s'y coller. Génial. Une corvée réservée aux hauts gradés. Il était sûr que ça ne devait pas exister dans la Marine. En plus, Thatch et Haruta étaient de corvée nettoyage, et ne pouvaient pas faire leurs parts. Ensuite venait Izou. Le travesti avait trouvé que c'était le moment ou jamais pour aller chez le coiffeur, et avait disparu avec une partie de sa flotte. Atmos avait été banni de ce travail depuis qu'il avait raccroché au nez des frères Decalvan, car ces derniers se moquaient de ses goûts musicaux. Sauf que le duo avait appelé pour prévenir qu'une île de Père était envahie. Le message ne serait jamais passé si Marco ne se promenait pas dans les alentours au même moment. Parlons-en d'ailleurs du Phénix ! Sous prétexte qu'il avait pas mal de dossiers à remplir, il était aussi exempté de la tâche. Il ne restait plus que Curiel et lui-même, qui alternaient.

Il était prêt à parier son café que le mollusque resterait silencieux une journée de plus.

*Pouloupouloupoulou* *Pouloupouloupoulou* *Pouloupouloupoulou*

Fossa faillit en perdre son cigare. L'escargot se fichait de lui ?!

*Gotcha*

"Allô ?" Demanda-t-il sans énergie.

_"Allô ! C'est Karma ! Je suis le premier ?! Dis-moi que je suis le premier ! Cette garce n'a pas pu me devancer ! Je me suis jeté sur l'escargotphone dès que j'ai pu ! Rassure-moi, je suis bien—"_

Fossa avait raccroché. Avec un peu de chance, le poulpe comprendrait qu'il devait se calmer.

*Pouloupouloupoulou* *Pouloupouloupoulou* *Pouloupouloupoulou*

Maintenant, il avait dû refroidir.

"Allô ? Tu t'es calmé ?"

_"Allô ? Fossa ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est Elmy."_

"Elmy ? Désolé. Karma vient juste d'appeler et il était surexcité, donc j'ai raccroché. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

_"Karma a appelé ? Mais je lui avais pourtant demandé de surveiller—"_

"Désolé, j'ai un double appel, ça doit être lui. Je te coupe et je te reprends tout de suite." *Gotcha* "Karma ?"

_"Je le savais ! Cette sorcière m'a devancé ! Que t'a-t-elle dit ?! De quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ?! Elle t'a raconté—"_

"Je te lâche, j'ai un troisième appel." *Gotcha* "Allô ?"

_"Hey ! Comment ça va ? C'est Bizarre !"_

"Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber..."

_"Hein ?"_

"Pardon, j'ai un quatrième appel, vous vous êtes passé le mot aujourd'hui..." *Gotcha* "À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

_"Eh bien ! En voilà de la mauvaise humeur ! Whitey Bay à l'appareil. Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin ?"_

"Non. C'est juste que tu es la quatrième à appeler."

_"Depuis ce matin ? Les autres s'ennuient aussi ?"_

"Non. Depuis cinq minutes."

_"... Ah, quand même."_

"Je te lâche, j'ai un _cinquième_ appel !" *Gotcha* "Plaît-il ?"

_"Fossa ? C'est encore moi ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, donc j'ai pris les devants."_

"Elmy. Qu'est-ce qui presse tant ?"

En fond, le bruit de multiples portes ouvertes résonnait.

_"Tu as parlé à Karma, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"Oui ?"

_"Où est-il ?"_

"Je ne sais pas."

_"Demande-lui."_

"D'accord, à tout de suite." *Gotcha* "Karma ?"

_"Fossa ! J'ai crû que tu ne rappellerais jamais ! Je suis sûr que tout est de la faute de cette vipère ! Elle ne t'a quand même pas déjà tout raconté ? La connaissant, elle n'aurait jamais pris son temps, et tu aurais loupé tout le suspense ! Et chacun sait qu'une histoire sans suspense perd tout son sens..."_

"Tu te trouves où ?"

_"Maintenant ? Sur mon navire, pourquoi—"_

"Okay, merci. Je te rappelle." *Gotcha* "Elmy ? Il est sur son bateau."

_"Sur son bateau ? Et, plus précisément ?"_

"Je ne sais pas. Attends." *Gotcha* "Karma, tu es où, _précisément_ ?"

_"Dans ma chambre pourqu—"_

*Gotcha* "Dans sa chambre."

_"C'est noté~ !"_

"Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas directement ?"

_"Parce qu'il ne me le dirait jamais autrement ! Il sait très bien que si je l'attrape—"_

"Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires personnelles. J'ai un sixième appel. Ou cinquième, puisque tu as appelé à deux reprises. Bref, je reviens." *Gotcha* "Que me vaut le déplaisir ?"

_"Il paraît qu'il y a une petite réunion, et je ne voulais pas rester à l'écart !"_

"Isle One. Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?"

_"Whitey. Et elle attend toujours que tu la rappelles."_

"Pause, j'ai un autre appel, je ne te rappellerai pas." *Gotcha* "Qu'est-ce que c'est, _cette fois_ ?!"

_"FOSSA ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! TU M'AS DÉNONCÉ ! Je t'ai à peine donné ma position qu'Elmy s'est pointée comme une furie ! J'ai juste eu le temps de bondir dans le premier placard, à gauche de la porte—"_

*Gotcha* "Elmy ? Karma est dans le placard à gauche de la porte. Et, sois gentille, retire-lui son den den mushi."

_"Sans problème~ !"_

*Gotcha* "QUOI ?!"

_"Ouha ! On m'avait prévenu pour ta rudesse, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point ! Quel poisson t'a mordu ?"_

"J'ai juste l'impression d'être une fichue secrétaire avec tous vos appels ! Je vais devenir fou ! Je n'ai pas signé pour être standardiste ! En plus, Karma et Elmy m'utilisent dans leurs disputes ! Bon, et toi, Epoida, pour quelle raison me déranges-tu ? Tu t'es aussi fait inviter par Whitey ?"

_"Oui ! Comment as-tu deviné ?! Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite fête téléphonique ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier, je crois qu'elle a ouvert son carnet d'adresses pour appeler les autres. Le prochain est Bizarre."_

"Non, il a déjà appelé."

_"Alors il pourrait rappeler."_

"Je ne l'espère pas. Je t'abandonne, j'ai encore un _autre_ appel !" *Gotcha* "Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Si c'est à cause de Whitey, je vous lâche tout de suite !"

_"Bon... Alors je raccroche ?"_

"Oui A.O., ce sera meilleur pour tout le monde."

_"D'accord, à plus !"_

"À plus !" *Gotcha* "Whitey ?"

_"Oui ? Tu tombes mal, j'étais en train d'inviter Mc Guy."_

"CESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! J'ai assez de boulot comme ça !"

_"Justement ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de tout simplifier ! Regarde. Bizarre ?"_

_"Ici."_

_"Epoida ?"_

_"Présent."_

_"Elmy ?"_

_"Occupée à étrangler Karma."_

_"Merci Delacuaji. Les frères Decalvan ?"_

_"Ici !"_

"J'ai compris. Merci Whitey."

Et Fossa raccrocha.

D'un coup, il comprenait la crise de nerfs d'Atmos. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il se ferait aussi priver de cette corvée ?

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* Pulupulupulu*

Décrocher ou ne pas décrocher ? Tel était la question.

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

Ils s'accrochaient les lascars !

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

Fossa eut pitié et prit le combiné.

*Gotcha* "Que puis-je pour vous ?"

_"Laisse-moi l'escargotphone ! Je m'en charge !"_

_"Je t'ai dit que je le faisais ! Lâche-le."_

Fossa raccrocha. Les disputes de ses amis, trop peu pour lui. Il se prit à afficher un grand sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être le Roi du monde, ainsi demandé et disputé.

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

*Gotcha* "Qui est-ce ?"

_"C'est malpoli de partir comme ça ! Si c'est comme ça, on va faire notre petite fête sans toi !"_

"Mais je vous en prie !" *Gotcha*

Il allait définitivement se faire interdire ce poste.

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

Les Capitaines appelaient certainement parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Fossa en était sûr. Par contre, les deux tourtereaux semblaient avoir des informations importantes à lui donner. Mais s'ils prenaient la peine de se disputer en plein milieu des révélations, ces dernières ne devaient pas être très urgentes. Il allait attendre un peu, que les deux Capitaines se calment, puis il les appellerait.

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

Encore un peu.

*Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu* *Pulupulupulu*

C'est bon.

*Gotcha*

"Vous êtes calmés ?"

_"QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC TOI ?! Pourquoi as-tu encore raccroché ?!"_

*Gotcha*

Fossa regarda sa montre. Encore deux heures et ce sera le tour de Curiel. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire comme Haruta, et refiler le travail à quelqu'un d'autre ? La chambre de Marco n'était pas très loin.

En expirant de la fumée, il se décida à appeler les deux belligérants.

*Gotcha* "Elmy ? Karma ?"

_"Fossa ?"_ Lui vient la voix innocente de l'Horreur, alors que celle du poulpe agonisait plus loin.

"Vous avez—"

_"FOSSA !"_ Hurlèrent en coeur les pirates.

_"Il faut que tu saches que—"_

_"Ne l'écoute pas, elle ne sait pas racont—"_

"**Silence ! Vous avez deux minutes pour vous expliquer.**"

_"Tout a commencé un matin de décembre..."_

_"Tais-toi, que je lui explique !"_

_"... lorsque je sortis, un étrange hibou m'apporta une lettre..."_

_"Rends-moi le den den !"_

_"... j'étais accepté à Poudlard..."_

"**Plus qu'une minute.**"

_"... heureusement, un cochon-dinde le peignit en vert..."_

_"Pousse-toi !"_

_"... Oui-Oui me sauva, inextrémiste..."_

"**Trois.**"

_"Karma ! La ferme !"_

_"... puis Riri, Fifi et Loulou débarquèrent..."_

"**Deux.**"

_"...la piscine nous a tout contenu ! Tu t'en rends compte ?!..."_

"**Un.**"

_"...la poussette violette l'attrapa..."_

"**Zéro.**" Fossa se préparait à reposer le combiné.

_"ON A LES GOSSES !"_ Hurla Elmy, pour se faire attendre par-dessus le poulpe.

"Pardon ?" S'intéressa soudainement le fumeur.

_"On a les gosses."_ Répéta l'Horreur sous les jérémiades de son ami. _"Les trois garçons que vous cherchiez, on les a trouvés."_

Fossa tomba de sa chaise et faillit s'étrangler avec son cigare.

"VOUS LES AVEZ TROUVÉS ?!"

_"Oui, c'était un matin..."_ Commença Karma, pour être purement ignoré par ses camarades.

"Comment avez-vous fait ?! Non, plus important, vous les avez mis sous surveillance ?! Une seconde de répit et ils s'envolent !"

_"À la base, Karma devait les surveiller."_ Informa Elmy, avec un ton si aigre qu'on en devinait les éclairs assassins qu'elle devait envoyer à son voisin.

_"Je les ai laissés avec nos hommes et les cuisiniers, ils sont plus qu'en sécurité !"_

"S'ils ont de la nourriture, ils devraient se tenir tranquilles. Mais, bénéfice du doute, vous pouvez vous en assurer ? Pendant ce temps, j'irais prévenir Oyaji."

_"Tu as entendu, Karma ? Dépêche-toi !"_

_"Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas toi-même ?! Comme ça, je pourrais l'annoncer à Père !"_

_"Parce que **tu** en étais responsable !"_

_"Je n'ai jamais choisi !"_

"Elmy ?"

_"Oui, Fossa ?"_

"J'aimerai autant que ce soit toi qui y ailles. Karma se ferait berner par les enfants, s'il arrive à maintenir sa surveillance."

_"Ah ah ! Bien fait ! Tu as entendu Fossa ?"_

"Karma, n'envenime pas la situation."

Avec un grognement, la femme se retira.

Seul au bout du fil, le poulpe ne put s'empêcher de raconter une autre sempiternelle histoire. Il fallut qu'il entende des pas s'éloigner pour s'alerter.

_"**FOSSA !** NE PARS PAS SANS LE DEN DEN !"_

Le fumeur claqua sa langue. S'il avait été plus silencieux, le mollusque n'aurait rien remarqué.

_"SI TU NE PRENDS PAS LE DEN DEN AVEC TOI, TU NE SAURAS JAMAIS SI ON A REPERDU LES GOSSES OU PAS !"_

"Ça va, ça va. Je t'emmène. Calme-toi."

_"Tu as voulu m'abandonner ! Moi, ton meilleur pote ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!"_

"Désolé."

_"C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ?!"_

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé."

_"Ça me rappelle une vieille histoire..."_

"Oh non !"

* * *

Sur le pont de la Moby Dick, la vie suivait son cours. Par ci, par là, on trouvait un groupe de pirates jouant aux cartes. Des groupes de discussion s'étaient aussi mis en place, entrecoupés parfois par un travailleur qui jetait son avis au passage. La nuit commençait à tomber, symbolisant la fin d'une journée tranquille, pour le plus grand plaisir du Capitaine. Barbe Blanche avala une autre rasade de saké, sous les protestations des infirmières. La nuit approchait et, déjà, ses hommes cherchaient une raison pour faire la fête ce soir. En bon Père, Edward Newgate rejetait les propositions les plus saugrenues, cherchant toujours une meilleure raison pour lever leurs verres.

En attendant, la dernière raison relevée pour la fête était l'achat des nouvelles chaussures d'Atmos. Ses hommes s'étaient alors empressés de jeter les vieilles à la mer, sous les remontrances téléphoniques de Namur, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se serve de sa deuxième maison comme d'une déchèterie. En attendant, l'air à bord du navire était devenu bien plus respirable. Et ses fils s'étaient excusés auprès des poissons. Prochain projet : lui trouver de nouvelles chaussettes.

Levant le nez de son verre, Barbe Blanche aperçut la procession en l'honneur des trois gaillards disparus. Malgré les nouveaux avis de recherches, certains de ses fils avaient décidé qu'ils étaient morts et avaient même organisé leur enterrement.

Joyeux.

Tous habillés de noirs, le cortège funèbre se dirigeait vers la proue. Devant, Haruta et Izou, qui s'était offert une virée chez le coiffeur pour l'occasion, guidaient la marche. Ils étaient suivis par six hommes portant des caisses vides, sensées représenter les garçons.

Arrivés au bord, Izou se mit au centre et commença son monologue.

"Ils étaient jeunes. Ils étaient chiants. Ils étaient mal élevés. Ils ont osé remplacer mes vers à soie par de vulgaires vers de terre ! Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont enfin partis..."

Barbe Blanche lâcha le groupe des yeux, s'intéressant plutôt à Fossa qui approchait, un den den à la main et du persil dans les oreilles.

_"...ma hache était restée coincée dans l'arbre ! Rends-toi compte ! Je dus..."_

Karma. Shirohige l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Si la voix ne suffisait pas, le contenu le faisait toujours.

"Père." Salua le fumeur en ôtant une branche de persil. "Karma à l'appareil, il a du nouveau."

_"Salut Oyaji ! Tu tombes pile au bon moment ! Quand j'attrapai le rhinocéros..."_

Le géant prit l'appel, tout en retournant à son observation des funérailles. Izou avait laissé place à l'un de ses frères. Chacun leur tour, ils racontaient les affronts que leurs avait joués le trio. On aurait davantage dit une réunion des martyrs anonymes que des obsèques. Mais ses fils font ce qui leur plaisent.

Barbe Blanche retourna à l'histoire du Capitaine allié, n'en ayant pas écouté le moindre mot. Dans sa jeunesse, il tentait d'attendre que ce dernier la finisse ou se lasse du manque de réaction de l'auditoire, mais, avec les temps, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était que folie. Le poulpe pourrait tenir une conversation avec un mur. Juste pour rire, il aimerait le voir au dernier niveau d'Impel Down, tapant la discute avec tous les résidents, et même les geôliers, avec ou sans leur accord. Ou encore, à un interrogatoire. C'était déjà arrivé. Il se souvint comme si c'était la veille du désespoir des interrogateurs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un captif aussi loquace. Et pourtant, en deux jours, ils n'avaient pas obtenu la moindre information valable. Le pire est sûrement que, même sous la torture, le poulpe était incapable de faire la part des choses. La menace ne servait à rien, il n'irait jamais au plus court. Sauf, à la rigueur, si cela peut s'avérer amusant.

"Karma, si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, je vais raccrocher."

Sa menace eut un effet immédiat. Il l'avait tellement appliqué que le capitaine allié coupait court à ses anecdotes.

_"Est-ce que tous les commandants sont là ?"_

Barbe Blanche fit un signe de tête à Fossa afin qu'il aille chercher tous ses frères et soeurs. Le fumeur s'exécuta, attrapant Haruta et Izou par le bras, pour les sortir discrètement de leur petite fête.

"Fossa ! Attends un peu !" Se plaignit Izou. "Tu vas nous faire rater le meilleur moment ! On va jeter nos chapeaux au nom de notre nouvelle liberté !"

"Moi qui avais justement ressorti mon chapeau de grand moment !" Continua sa soeur. "Celui qui vole si bien !"

"Karma a une _très bonne_ nouvelle à vous annoncer." Informa Fossa en faisant un signe de tête à Curiel qui passait par là, afin qu'il aille chercher les autres commandants présents.

"C'était de l'ironie, si je ne m'abuse ?" Risqua Izou.

"Une de nos îles est attaquée ?" Tenta Haruta.

"_Mieux_."

"Pire ?!" Traduisirent en coeur les fêtards.

"On a loupé les soldes de printemps !" Hypothéqua le tireur en kimono.

"On va devoir subir une de ses visites !" Hasarda la mousquetaire.

"_Encore mieux !_"

Les deux commandants ravalèrent leur salive. Encore pire ?

"On peut avoir un indice ?" Quémanda la plus petite.

"Regarde !" Pointa Izou. "Ils lancent les cercueils à la mer ! Sans nous."

"Vous allez pouvoir mettre des couleurs." Aida Fossa.

Les deux commandants comprirent instantanément. Non. Tout sauf ça !

Le trio arriva devant leur Père, rapidement rejoint par Curiel et les autres hauts gradés, c'est à dire, Marco, Thatch et Atmos. Quelques hommes les avaient rejoins en prime, sentant arriver des informations divertissantes. Surtout avec Karma, il avait l'art de les mettre en scène. Pour le plus grand désagrément des Shirohiges.

_"... là, un grand type tape trois fois à ma porte et me demande "Sarah Connor ?", alors je lui répondis que..."_

"Ils sont tous là." Coupa Barbe Blanche, signalant qu'il pouvait aller à l'information principale.

_"Salut à tous !"_

"**Karma**." Répondirent avec un cruel manque d'enthousiasme les pirates.

_"Quelle froideur ! Vous pourriez essayer d'être plus jovial !"_

"Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, je retourne à ma sieste." Averti Atmos.

_"Non ! Attends ! En fait, voilà, tout à l'heure..."_ Les commandants avaient déjà perdu leurs intérêts. Thatch et Haruta en profitèrent pour prévoir une blague, maintenant que les frères n'étaient plus là pour leur voler la vedette. Atmos continuait sa sieste dans un coin, attendant qu'on le réveille au moment opportun. Marco continua sa paperasse, pendant qu'Izou se recoiffait. Et Fossa avait fossé compagnie au groupe, préférant aller se chercher un café._ "... je discutais tranquillement avec Elmy, quand on m'a appris qu'Oeil de Faucon approchait. On l'a invité à bord, avec tous les égards portés aux amis, et il a ramené une ribambelle de mômes. J'y ai d'ailleurs identifié _du premier coup d'oeil_ ceux que vous recherchiez ! Elmy ne me croyait pas, mais après lui avoir fait remarquer toutes les ressemblances entre eux et ceux du poster, et lui avoir fait réaliser qu'il était _impossible_ de trouver des clones de vos protégés se promenant tranquillement dans le Nouveau Monde, elle m'a cru. Donc on les a gardés. Par contre, les autres, que Mihwak voulait aussi nous laisser, ne nous avaient jamais été signalés, du coup, j'ai négocié avec le Shishibukai pour qu'il les reprenne. Ce fut difficile, mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai bien fait au moins ?"_

"Oui, oui." Affirma Barbe Blanche qui n'avait rien écouté. Il regardait ses enfants, tentant vainement de mettre le feu, avec des flèches, aux 'cercueils' des frères. Ses fils et filles étaient aussi mauvais au tir à l'arc ?! Sur trente flèches lancées, pas une n'avait atteint son but. Finalement, Curiel eut pitié d'eux et réduisit les tombes en cendres, sous les regards bluffés de ses hommes.

_"Allô ? Vous m'écoutez ?"_ S'inquiéta Karma, n'entendant pas les réactions tellement attendues. Il n'aurait pas dû faire un compte rendu chronologique, ça tuait tout le mystère ! Mais autrement, comment mettre en valeur son rôle primordial dans la découverte des garçons ?!

"Oui." Mentit Marco en tombant sur une feuille blanche. Tout en bas, la feuille était signée 'escapade chez le coiffeur d'Izou, par Haruta'. Le second aux commandes lui envoya un regard noir.

"Y avait rien à dire !" Se justifia l'auteure. "À moins que les mille et une histoires idiotes racontées par la coiffeuse t'intéressent."

Le blond soupira et passa à la feuille suivante.

"Comment ?" S'étonna Izou, ayant suivi le dialogue. "Tu n'as pas raconté à notre _très cher_ second comme cette fée des cheveux à réussi à me les rendre si soyeux et brillant ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la nouvelle lotion qui fait un malheur sur Grand Line ?!"

Marco lui envoya un regard noir. Il était sûr que son frère se moquait de lui.

"Grâce à cette superbe coiffeuse, ma coupe est sublime !" Continua le dernier commandant. "Et elle ne ressemble pas à un fruit !"

Le blond l'avait senti venir celle-là ! Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si ses cheveux ne poussaient pas sur les côtés ! Et il avait déjà essayé la boule à zéro, ce n'était pas mieux ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses autres frères et soeurs. Ils n'étaient pas mieux garnis. En fait, il était dans la moyenne.

"Alors ?" S'enquit Fossa, en revenant avec un café.

À la tête de ses frères et soeurs, il devina que personne n'avait écouté le poulpe. Il aurait mieux fait de les informer directement lui-même.

"Il a retrouvé les mômes." Résuma-t-il.

"**QUOI ?!**" S'étonnèrent les pirates, avec plus ou moins d'énergie. À force de crier, ils n'allaient plus avoir de voix.

"_Vous n'avez pas écouté mon discours, en fait._" Réalisa Karma, déprimé.

"Exactement !" Confirma Izou, s'amusant à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"NOOOOOON !" Hurla de désespoir un pirate du cortège funèbre. Il avertit toutes ses camarades qui regardèrent avec une tête suppliante Barbe Blanche, dans l'attente d'un démenti.

Mais le géant se contenta de boire une autre rasade de saké, avec un grand sourire.

"**NOOOOOOON** **!**" Pleurèrent les endeuillés. L'un d'entre eux commença une distribution générale d'alcool, pour faire passer la mauvaise nouvelle. Un cuisinier s'enfuit en courant, voyant sa dernière heure arriver.

"Mais, Père," bredouilla une des victimes de la fratrie, "on est obligé de les reprendre ? On ne peut pas les laisser à Karma ? Ils sont presque des miraculés, ils survivront !"

"Non." Posa calmement le capitaine. "On a promis à l'autre gamin irrespectueux. Et je tiens mes promesses." Son fils baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Il faillit rater la suite, que son père ne lâcha que dans un maigre chuchotement. "En plus, ils créent un peu d'animations."

La victime retint une expiration amusée. Il y en avait au moins un pour rire de leurs ridiculités.

"Tu es où Karma ?" Demanda Marco, en reprenant la relève. Il fit signe aux navigateurs de s'apprêter à changer le cap, sous les supplications de la procession funèbre. Pourquoi se presser d'aller les chercher ? Ils finiraient, de toute façon, un jour, par tomber inopinément sur le poulpe. Pas besoin de dévier de leur chemin.

_"Aucune idée ! Dans ma chambre. Mais ne le dis pas à Fossa, il va encore me dénoncer !"_

Le blond regarda de travers son combiné. Il était sensé le trouver comment ?

"Passe-moi un de tes navigateurs, yoi."

Karma voulut refuser, mais obtempéra. Il prit le den den mushi, et partit vers un vacarme assourdissant. Au milieu de ce boucan, on entendait Elmy crier.

_"ARRÊTEZ DE BOUGER QUE JE PUISSE VOUS COMPTER ! Un, deux. IL EST OÙ LE TROISIÈME ?! AHH ! BOB ! CESSE DE FAIRE L'ÉPONGE PAR TERRE, J'AI FAILLI TOMBER ! Un. ILS SONT OÙ LES DEUX AUTRES ?!"_

_"Dans le gigot M'me !"_

_"Un. Deux. Tro— IL EST PASSÉ OÙ LE BLONDINET ?!"_

_"Je l'ai !"_

_"Crétin ! Je suis ton camarade de chambre !"_

_"Un. De— IL EST PASSÉ OÙ LE GIGOT ?!"_

_"Je crois que j'ai trouvé un steak ! Vous pourriez vous en servir comme appât !"_

_"Euh, Elmy ?" Osa Karma, prenant enfin la parole._

_"QUOI ?!" _

_"Les Shirohiges à l'appareil. Où sont les navigateurs ?"_

_"Ooh ! Bonjour Père. Bonjour à toute la famille."_

"Bonjour Elmy." Rétorquèrent les auditeurs.

"Tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Thatch.

"_Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est rien ! Juste les petits qui prennent leur repas, l'équipage qui joue au chat perché ou au loup, je n'ai pas bien compris, et les cuisiniers qui poussent leurs derniers soupirs alors que notre réserve de nourriture touche les bas fonds du néant. Sinon, tout va bien !"_

"Si tu le dis." Répondit le châtain avec une goutte d'eau sur la tête.

_"Karma, tu es sûr de ta question ? Tu ne devrais pas la formuler autrement ?"_

_"Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."_

_"Fais un effort."_

_"Non..."_

_"Karma."_

_"D'accord ! Tu as gagné. Qui sont les navigateurs ?"_

Les Shirohiges tombèrent de leurs chaises.

_"Bon garçon ! Le type qui explore le bison, celui qui est pendu au lustre, celui qui écrase Bob, celui..."_

_"Je suis perché !"_

_"Non !"_

_"Si, je suis sur Bob, donc je ne touche pas le sol ! Donc je suis perché !"_

_"C'est pas vrai !"_

_"Mauvais joueur !"_

_"Capitaineeeee ! Il triche !"_

_"... celui qui se cache sous l'armoire..."_

_"Capitaine ! C'est méchant de donner ma position ! J'étais caché !"_

_"... celui qui tabasse tout le monde..."_

_"Je les touche, M'dame, nuance !"_

_"Il nous frappe, oui !" _Pleura un des opprimés.

_"... et celui qui escalade le mur à bout de bras. Je te laisse te débrouiller, je dois compter les morveux."_

_"Madame ! J'en ai trouvé un !" _S'exclama le premier navigateur, en sortant du bison avec une lanterne dans une main et Ace dans l'autre.

_"Et d'un ! Plus que deux à trouver !" _

Mais Ace mordit la main qui le retenait et repartit dans le bison.

_"Aï ! Il m'a mordu !"_

_"Et de zéro." _Recompta Elmy.

Ses cris s'éloignèrent, laissant deviner que Karma se dirigeait vers un des pirates pointés plus tôt. Haruta leva un sourcil interrogateur. Que se passait-il sur le navire de leur ami ? Et que faisait Elmy là-bas ? En attendant, ils avaient l'air de louper une super fête !

_"Pardon, tu es bien navigateur ?" _Reprit Karma.

_"Oui. C'est à quel sujet ?"_

_"Le **grand** **commandant Marco** voudrait connaître notre position."_

Le blond pencha sa tête sur le côté. Mais que leur avait-il fait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout le monde utilisait un ton ironique pour parler de lui ?

_"On est à une longitude de 4 802 nautiques de Red Line avec une latitude de 2 790 nautiques du Calm Belt."_

_"Voilà, tous les chiffres bizarres qu'il a dit." _Résuma le poulpe.

"Merci, on arrive." Assura Marco.

_"Capitaine ?" _Reprit le navigateur. _"Vous pourriez m'apporter un matelas s'il vous plaît ? J'ai l'impression que le lustre va bientôt se détacher."_

Marco raccrocha, peu envieux de se mêler des folies des autres équipages. Le sien lui suffisait, merci bien.

Dans une cacophonie qui annonçait une fête ou une dépression groupée, selon le point de vue, les navigateurs se mirent à la tâche. Pour une fois que Grand Line était calme, il fallait en profiter.

* * *

"Un, deux, trois !"

S'exclama Elmy, folle de joie, les trois frères enchaînés sous ses yeux. Bon, elle ne voulait pas être méchante, mais, sans ses chaînes, les trois morpions auraient fini le stock de nourriture et ils seraient tous morts de faim. Donc, en attendant la prochaine île, _personne _n'était autorisé à les détacher. _Personne_. Les sanctions encourues avaient suffi à taire l'équipage. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'être cuits vivant pour nourrir leurs camarades. Ils avaient d'autres projets. Comme vivre, par exemple.

"Vous ne bougez pas." Ordonna la sorcière aux enfants. "On va vous trouver quelque part où dormir. Que diriez-vous des cachots ?"

"C'est un peu cruel." Remarqua Karma, aussi enchaîné à un poteau. Il avait créé plus de bordel en les aidant qu'autrement. Du coup, en bonne alliée, Elmy l'avait fait attaché.

"Non, rien n'est trop beau pour nos petits." Dit-elle avec un éclat sadique.

Ace lui tira la langue. Il s'en fichait. Depuis le temps, il pouvait dormir à peu près partout. Luffy avait déjà commencé sa nuit, son ventre surgonflé s'abaissant et se relevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Quant à Sabo, il était omnibulé par un morceau de salade qui s'était coincé entre ses dents, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à retirer.

"On peut les faire dormir dans les filets des sentinelles." Proposa un pirate lambda.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas de corvée ce soir ! Il est hors de question que ses gamins aillent baver sur mon filet !"

"Du calme !" Reprit Elmy. "Cette solution me paraît bonne."

"Quoi ?!"

"Avec un tout petit changement. Vous allez mettre le filet dans la chambre de Karma. Et c'est _lui_ qui dormira dessus. Les enfants coucheront dans son lit. Il est un petit peu petit, mais c'est toujours mieux que le sol."

"Mais..."

"Pas de 'mais' Karma. Tu ne me lâcheras pas ses gosses des yeux ou je te t'enterrerai vivant à la prochaine île ! Rompez."

L'assemblé se dissipa, certains rangeant la salle à manger qui était devenue une vraie porcherie, d'autre partant prendre place à leurs postes de vigiles, pendant que les navigateurs allaient se concerter pour arriver sur une île au plus tôt. Karma et les frères furent emportés par Elmy, qui s'en tint à ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Le filet arriva rapidement à la chambre, permettant à chacun de rejoindre Morphée rapidement. Les garçons avaient eu une grosse journée, et espéraient bien que le lendemain soit fait sur le même modèle. Seul le temps allait le leur révéler.

* * *

"Aï !" Gémit Ace en se prenant un coup de coude de Luffy. Son petit frère ne pouvait-il donc pas rester immobile, même dans son sommeil ?

"Tu es réveillé ?" S'enquit le poulpe, les yeux pétillants, en apparaissant soudainement devant le brun.

Ace lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

"Parler suffisait." Informa Karma en ramassant l'oreiller. "Je voulais justement vous parler de quelque chose ! Tu crois que tes amis seront bientôt réveillés ?"

"_Mes frères._ Ce sont _mes frères._" Corrigea le jeune en se levant. Il fit le tour du lit, en faisant attention à ne jamais lâcher l'adulte des yeux, et s'assit sur son premier cadet. "Debout Sabo."

Le blond n'eut pas le choix. Comprimé par son aîné, il fut obligé de se lever pour le renverser et respirer.

"Que me vaut _l'honneur_ d'être écrasé de bon matin ?" Ironisa le bouclé.

"Le mollusque à des choses à nous dire."

"Cela ne pouvait pas attendre que je me réveille _seul_ ?"

"J'avais pas envie d'attendre."

"Ne peux-tu donc pas respecter mon sommeil ?!"

"Non."

Étrange, pensa Karma, ils avaient l'air de mieux s'entendre la veille. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à gérer des disputes d'enfants.

Le poulpe s'éclaira la gorge, pour attirer l'attention des deux garçons.

"Plus que le troisième, et je pourrais vous parler de mon idée géniale !"

"Pas la peine." Coupa le brun.

"Luffy ne compte pas." Éclaircis le blond.

"On vous écoute."

"Eh bien, voilà..."

Karma leur expliqua son idée, et, les deux frères, ravis, ne tardèrent pas à en faire part au dernier, dès qu'il fut réveillé.

Pour la réaliser, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose...

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa correctement. Du moins, comparé au souper de la veille.

Tout cela à cause d'une chose. Une toute petite chose, qui signifiait la fin du monde pour la fratrie.

"Une pénurie ?!" S'étonnèrent les frères.

"Oui," reprit le cuisinier, "vous avez tellement mangé hier, que les cales sont presque vides. Les navigateurs ont dit qu'on atteindrait une île dans les alentours de trois jours, voire six si le vent est contre nous. Notre travail est de nourrir l'équipage jusque-là. On a donc mis en place des restrictions. Vous n'aurez pas plus à manger que ce qu'il y a sur votre plateau."

"Mais on a faim !" Pleura Luffy.

"Et on est en pleine période de croissance ! On doit manger !" Continua Ace.

Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses frères.

"Du calme. Vous l'avez entendu. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Alors on va faire comme à la maison ! Si on a faim..."

"... on a qu'à chasser !" Complétèrent les bruns.

Le cuisinier frappa sa tête avec sa main. La vie paraissait plus facile à dix ans. Il devait penser à en alerter Elmy.

La fratrie prit sa part et partit s'installer sur la plus grande table. Plus de nourriture à voler ! En plus, ils avaient de nouvelles proies, l'effet de surprise n'était pas gâché.

* * *

Finalement, les garçons n'avaient pas pu pêcher. Pour la simple raison que leurs hôtes n'avaient pas de canne à pêche.

"Quels pirates n'ont même pas de canne à pêche ?!" S'exclama le grand brun.

"Ceux qui n'ont pas leurs réserves vidées en une soirée par des enfants venus de nulle part ?" Proposa Karma, toujours occupé à les surveiller. "Allons ! Elmy m'a demandé de vous enseigner les principes de survie !"

"_Ordonné._" Rectifia Ace. "Gargantua vous a _ordonné_ de nous enseigner les principes de survie."

Le poulpe agita sa main comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence. Pour lui, ce détail pouvait se faire oublier. Plus important, remplir sa mission auprès des garçons qui étaient assis autour de lui, en demi-cercle. Le blond portait un étrange sourire depuis que la décision de leur enseigner ces principes. Et, étonnement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi.

"Alors, on va commencer par le début ! Vous voyez un navire de la Marine venir vers vous, que faites-vous ?"

"On est dans quelle situation ?" Contrecarra Sabo.

"À bord d'un navire ?" Développa Ace. "Sur la terre ferme ?"

"Sur une île de la Marine ?"

"Dans notre salle de bain ?"

"J'ai faim !" Coupa Luffy, peu intéressé par leurs histoires de Marine. Il suffisait de les attaquer, pas besoin de tergiverser.

Le cours continua, tout comme les interventions, fort diversifiées, de Luffy, qui avait, tout l'équipage le savait maintenant, _faim_.

* * *

Après des heures d'explications, le groupe était enfin parvenu à une situation précise. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Karma.

"Je reprends." Se dévoua Sabo, Luffy dans les bras, car ce dernier avait déjà essayé de s'échapper. "Dans le cas où nous nous trouverions dans un salon, un verre d'eau à la main, sans arme à disposition, en cavale, infiltré chez des ennemis, sans autre sortie que la porte qui nous a permis d'entrer, éclairés par le soleil passant par la fenêtre, sans placard, tous les trois, sans den den mushi, sans feuilles, sans bureau, avec uniquement un fauteuil vert et quatre murs, et que nous voyons un navire de la Marine approcher, quel doit être notre réaction ?"

Karma acquiesça. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié des conditions ajoutées. Mais la liste complète devait être proche de ce qu'avait énuméré le blond. Il avait omis de développer tout ce qui était contenu dans les "armes", sinon, ils y passeraient le mois.

Les garçons prirent une minute pour réfléchir. C'est du moins ce qu'ils tentaient de faire croire. Aucun des bruns ne semblait porté par une intense réflexion.

"Je prends le fauteuil et je casse la porte." Répondit Ace.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, elle est déjà ouverte." Rappela Sabo, la question ayant été soulevée plus tôt.

"Je botte le cul aux Marines !" Se répéta Luffy, assimilant toujours la même solution à tous les problèmes.

"Je vole des armes à nos ennemis !" Décida le blond.

"Je m'approprie le canapé !" Prévint le grand brun.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna, sauvant Karma des explications favorisants une fuit— retraite stratégique.

* * *

Pour le plus grand malheur de Karma, le déjeuner (ou casse-croûte, selon les sources) fini, Elmy le renvoya enseigner aux enfants. C'était déjà un miracle qui ne soit pas encore parti raconter une de ses fameuses histoires.

"Pouvons-nous toucher le plafond ?" Questionna, mortellement sérieux, Ace.

"Dans le cas contraire, le peut-on avec une chaise ?" Continua Sabo.

"Mais pourquoi voulez-vous toucher le plafond ?!" Se consternait le poulpe. Les questions avaient de moins en moins de sens.

"Au cas où il y aurait une trappe." Répondit Ace, occupé à son tour à retenir Luffy, qui voulait absolument explorer la grotte noire à côté de la porte. Aussi appelée 'placard'.

"On a déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de trappe !"

"On ne peut pas savoir tant que l'on n'a pas vérifié !" S'entêta Sabo.

"Et s'il n'y en a pas, on n'a qu'à en créer une !" S'exclama le grand brun. "Et Luffy, arrête de faire l'anguille, je ne te lâcherai pas !"

L'élastique fit une moue, mais se calma.

"Je veux aller voir le navire qui approche !" Se plaignit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Ses deux frères et le capitaine suivirent la direction indiquée, pour apercevoir un navire de la Marine.

"Chouette ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !" Se réjouit Karma en se levant d'un bond pour se rapprocher du bord. "Mes hommes ! Vous êtes prêts à vous battre ?!"

Immédiatement, un attroupement se fit, les armes aux poings.

"OUI !"

"Oui !" Crièrent moins fort les frères, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Karma les repéra du premier coup d'oeil.

"Non. Vous, vous restez ici."

"Quoi ?!" Hurlèrent les bruns. "Hors de question ! Je veux me battre !"

Sabo frappa les deux suicidaires et les traîna plus profondément dans le navire.

"Désolé pour le dérangement. On ne souhaitait pas vous retarder."

Se faisant, il se cogna contre Elmy. L'Horreur posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et offrit un sourire écoeurant à son allié.

"Tu peux y aller, je les surveille."

Soudainement, l'ancien noble se fit la remarque que la bataille était peut-être un endroit plus sûr.

Karma ne se fit pas prier. Dès que le navire de la marine fut à une distance suffisante, il se jeta à son bord avec ses troupes.

Le carnage fut rapide et sans perte.

Les cuisiniers furent plus qu'heureux de pouvoir remplir leurs réserves, même si ce n'était pas de beaucoup. Ils pourraient au moins faire la fête ce soir et légèrement augmenter les rations.

"C'est bon ! Vous pouvez venir !" Invita Karma en prenant Luffy sur ses épaules. Il fit bien attention en les passant d'un navire à l'autre, qu'aucun ne finisse à l'eau. Père ne leur avait pas dit quel était leur cota autorisé de perte. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il attendait tant...

* * *

"Le grand brun, décale-toi un peu sur la gauche." Dirigea le poulpe sous le regard amusé de la sorcière. "Vous êtes prêts ? Trois... Deux... Un ! C'est dans la boîte ! On range tout et on rentre !"

"Pourquoi ranger ?" Interrogea Elmy.

"C'est vrai. On ne range rien et on rentre !"

Les frères et les spectateurs qui s'étaient amassés retournèrent au bercail. La journée approchait de la fin. Et donc, de la fête.

* * *

En bon goinfre qui se mérite, les frères arrivaient à se téléreporter partout où il y avait de la nourriture. Les adultes parvenaient mystérieusement à leur couper tous les accès à l'alcool, mais peu leur importait.

La nuit qui suivit, une tempête se déclencha. Dès qu'Ace avait mis un pied dehors, il s'était retrouvé poussé à l'intérieur de la chambre avec, pour ordre, de ne pas en sortir.

Mais Portgas D Ace ne reçoit pas d'ordre. Il avait ainsi retenté de sortir, et Sabo lui avait fracassé la tête avec une chaise.

"Mets ton orgueil de côté un peu. Si tu sors, Luffy va te suivre. Et il est hors de question que je plonge vous repêcher tous les deux par cette tempête !"

Le prince des pirates tira sa langue, ses mains sur sa tête, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal, et referma la porte. Le peu de bon sens qu'il avait lui disait d'écouter celui de son frère. Sur le lit, il vit les étoiles dans les yeux de leur benjamin s'éteindre. L'élastique avait compris qu'ils n'iraient pas se promener au milieu des éléments déchaînés tout de suite. Dommage, il avait trouvé cela marrant l'avant-veille, sur le navire du Clown.

Les frères se contentèrent de regarder par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil.

* * *

Au petit matin, la fratrie fut réveillée par des cris de mouettes. Ils étaient arrivés sur une île.

Luffy se leva immédiatement, piétinant ses frères au passage, et, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il leur dit _le_ mot magique.

"_Aventures._"

Un sourire carnassier sur la figure, Ace suivit son exemple. Sabo attrapa son chapeau avec un sourire plus calme, mais lui aussi en manque d'action.

Il filèrent en cuisine, esquivant Karma et Elmy, pour recevoir des rations de choix. Ils les avalèrent aussi rapidement qu'un ordre du cerveau parvient à la main. Puis, parés pour l'aventure, ils slalomèrent entre les pirates plus ou moins réveillés, et sautèrent à terre. Ils auraient filé à l'anglaise si Elmy ne les avait pas interceptés au sol.

"Alors les gosses, on veut se faire la malle ?"

Ace gigota sous son emprise et lui tira la langue. Luffy hurlait 'aventures' à tout va, pendant que Sabo desserrait les doigts qui l'emprisonnaient les uns après les autres.

Karma arriva en courant juste après.

"Tu les as Elmy ?"

La sorcière lui fit signe que oui. Il s'approcha des enfants et se mit à leur niveau.

"Devinez quoi, les garçons ! J'ai fait une escapade en ville plus tôt, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire !"

Ace haussa un sourcil pendant sa tentative de morsure.

"Une maison hantée ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?!"

Les bruns se tournèrent vers l'ancien noble avec des regards interrogateurs.

"'Hanté' signifie que des esprits y habitent." Leur apprit-il. "Mais, dans notre cas, je pense qu'il parle d'une maison dont le but est d'effrayer les visiteurs. Si je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Exactement !" Applaudis le poulpe. "On y va ?"

Les frères conversèrent avec leurs regards. Cela semblait une bonne idée. Le trio accepta.

Arrangée par la décision, Elmy les relâcha, mais garda la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Elle en ramènerait au moins un à Père. Et, au vu des expressions protecteurs des deux autres, si on tenait celui-ci, on les tenait tous.

Le petit groupe réussit inexplicablement à trouver l'attraction du premier coup. Pourtant, Karma avait retourné sept fois le plan, changé neuf fois d'itinéraire, et avait réussi à demander son chemin au seul homme de la place centrale qui était en réalité sous ses ordres. Le pauvre pirate était parti faire une dépression dans son coin, pendant que son capitaine remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

"Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux !"

"Je ne l'ai pas changé depuis plus de cinq ans."

"Ton teint s'est obscurci !"

"Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à un mort-vivant dernièrement."

"Tu portais des lunettes."

"Je n'en ai jamais mis."

Finalement, Elmy, qui s'en fichait comme de son premier bijou, éloigna son ami du désespéré. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait qu'à empirer la situation.

En fait, tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas "du premier coup".

En trois mots, ils étaient arrivés.

"Pour combien de personnes ?" Demanda le guichetier.

"Deux adultes et trois enfants." Répondit Elmy.

"Un forfait famille. Cela vous fera cinquante berrys."

Karma faillit s'étrangler. Le guichetier n'imaginait quand même pas qu'il avait _ce_ genre de relation avec Elmy ?! Pouvait-il se sentir insulté ?

Ace n'appréciait pas non plus le sous-entendu. Cette truie, avoir un lien avec lui ?! Même pas dans ses pires cauchemars ! Seuls Rouge, Makino et ses frères avaient le droit d'avoir un lien de parenté avec lui ! Personne d'autre ! Sabo le compris et lui mit une main sur la bouche. Les forfaits famille étaient moins chers, et il était hors de question de cracher dessus à cause de l'orgueil démesuré du brun. D'autant que le vendeur s'était contenté de leur énoncé un forfait. Pas de quoi tuer un ours.

Elmy paya, Karma ayant 'oublié' son portefeuille. Plus précisément, les marines de la veille leur payaient l'attraction, mais on n'était pas à cela près.

Le guichetier leur tendit leurs billets.

"Voilà pour Papa. Pour Maman. Le grand-frère. Le moyen. Et le petit dernier."

Cet homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'instinct de self-conservation. Sabo poussa son aîné dans la maison, avant qu'il n'assassine le vendeur. Il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à rentrer après un meurtre.

L'intérieur était plongé dans les ténèbres. À intervalles réguliers, des torches étaient disposées. Elles n'éclairaient quasiment rien, hormis elles-mêmes.

"Même les égouts du royaume de Mouchabière étaient mieux éclairés !" Se plaignit Ace.

"On peut vous demander ce que vous y faisiez ?" S'étonna Karma.

"Rien..." Éclipsa Sabo.

"Juste libérer un type et renverser une monarchie, c'est tout." Raccourcis sur un ton de banalité le grand brun.

"Aventures ! Aventures !" Clamait gaîment le benjamin.

"Je crois qu'il a attrapé le syndrome du type aux cheveux vert." Chuchota l'aîné à l'oreille du second.

"Non, il l'avait déjà avant. Tu le savais en trinquant. Maintenant, assume !"

Le groupe s'avança lentement dans le couloir. Les capitaines pirates, connaissant l'attraction, dirigeaient leurs regards sur les côtés. Les monstres survenaient généralement de portes ou de couloirs adjacents.

Luffy, lâché par la pirate, filait devant, suivit par ses aînés. Elmy attendait avec impatience la sortie des créatures, pour voir la réaction des enfants. D'habitude, elle s'amusait à emmener ses hommes. La peur leur arrachait parfois des cris dignes des plus pures jouvencelles. Parfois, elle emmenait même des Tones Dials afin de les enregistrer pour la postérité.

Comme attendu, un déguisement de Roi des mers surgit d'une porte cachée et se jeta sur les garçons.

Pris par surprise, Ace jeta son coude enflammé à pleine puissance sur l'ennemi, à côté du coup de pied de Sabo et du poing minuscule de Luffy.

Le monstre fut propulsé sur un mur et s'écroula au sol.

"Oups." Lâcha le blond.

"C'est sa faute !" Accusa instantanément le grand brun.

"Aventures ! Aventures !"

Les Capitaines en perdirent leurs mâchoires. Elmy frappa sa tête contre un mur. Pourquoi ces enfants avaient-ils de meilleurs réflexes que ses hommes ?!

Voyant que leurs gardiens n'avaient rien à redire de leurs actes, les garçons reprirent leur chemin. Ils passèrent devant d'autres monstres restés cois face au sort de leur collègue, avant de finalement déboucher dans une grotte humide. Ils restèrent éloignés du filet d'eau sale, préférant longer les lignées de faux pendus.

"J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans la grotte du CB1 !" Ricana l'aîné.

"_CP9_." Corrigea son cadet.

Leurs gardiens étaient trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, autrement, ils auraient été assaillis par les questions.

Des zombies s'approchèrent lentement, mais sûrement, d'eux, tachés de sang frais. L'un mordillait même une main sanglante.

"Vous croyez que si je lui demande poliment, il me laissera goûter ?" Demanda le chapeau de paille en salivant.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie main. Et je ne pense pas non plus que les humains aient bon goût." Pointa le blond en attrapant le plus petit, avant qu'il n'aille faire une bêtise irréparable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà goûté ?" S'enquit Ace. "Si cela se trouve, c'est un met aussi délicieux qu'un Roi des mers !"

Luffy bava encore plus en y pensant. Il s'échappa de la prise de son frère et se jeta sur le zombie.

"Je veux goûter !"

Et lui arracha la main. Karma arriva juste à temps, avec ses aînés, pour l'empêcher de l'avaler. Le poulpe la lui retira et s'éloigna de l'élastique, pendant que ses frères le contenaient.

Elmy suivit, n'ayant vu la catastrophe que de loin.

"Que s'est-il passé ?!"

"Le gosse au chapeau de paille a voulu manger la main du zombie !" Ria le poulpe, l'émotion de l'acte retombée.

"Manger ?! Mais il est fou !"

Ace s'offusqua de l'insulte faite à son petit frère alors que Sabo acquiesçait, le jeune dans ses bras, pour soutenir la proposition de la sorcière.

Karma rendit la main, accompagnée d'excuses, à son propriétaire abasourdi. Qui aurait cru qu'il risquait de se faire voler son accessoire par un enfant de huit ans ? Et qui voulait le manger, rien que ça.

Elmy ordonn— demanda à Karma de garder l'élastique sur ses épaules. Deux conneries lui suffisaient amplement.

Le groupe passa ensuite devant un vampire buvant une de ses victimes. Cette vision ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid. Luffy voulait encore goûter, mais, perché comme il était, il ne pouvait pas partir. D'autant plus que le poulpe lui tenait les mains, pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas.

Succéda la dame blanche et son esprit tourmenté. Ace lui conseilla d'aller se suicider plutôt que de casser les pieds à tout le monde. Karma s'excusa pour son comportement, après avoir bien ri, et l'informa qu'elle était déjà morte, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reposer en paix. Ace lui prescrivit des somnifères.

Le cavalier sans tête prit la suite. Sabo ne cessa pas de le questionner pour savoir comment il voyait sans sa tête, s'il entendait et s'il pouvait bouger. Luffy le trouva 'trop cool', alors qu'Ace était horrifié. Comment cet homme pouvait-il manger ?! Apparemment, étant mort, il n'en avait pas besoin. Les frères bruns raflèrent la crise cardiaque. Si mourir signifiait ne plus manger, alors c'était leur pire cauchemar.

"Et s'il descend du cheval ? Ce sera plus un cavalier." Demanda le blond.

"Et s'il retrouve sa tête ? On l'appellera le cavalier-sans-tête-qui-l'a-retrouvée ? Ou juste le cavalier ?" Continua le grand brun.

Elmy préféra poursuivre son chemin, n'ayant aucune idée de réponse. Sincèrement, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier verni.

Vint par la suite Kashima Reiko, le fantôme qui avait perdu ses jambes. Elle rampa jusqu'aux aînés, préférant s'attaquer aux jeunes, et leur demanda.

"Où sont mes jambes ?"

"Apparemment, pas en dessous de votre bassin !" Ricana Ace. "Vous ne vous souvenez plus où vous les avez laissés ? Vous n'êtes pas maligne ! Mais si vous voulez, on a rencontré plein de pendus plus tôt. Par là. Je pense qu'ils n'ont plus besoin des leurs ! Vous pouvez aller les leur emprunter ! À la prochaine !"

Survint alors Kushisake Onna, une grande femme avec un masque blanc. Elle s'accroupit devant les frères.

"Vous me trouvez jolie ?"

"Oui." Répondit poliment Sabo, laissant son éducation prendre le pas sur ses railleries.

La femme retira son masque, laissant voir un magnifique visage barré par un sourire de l'ange.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Vous n'avez jamais essayé de recoudre votre bouche ?" Interrogea Ace, pas le moins du monde déphasé par la vision d'horreur.

Kushisake resta un moment étonnée.

"Me trouvez-vous jolie ?"

"Me trouves-tu royal ?" Détourna le brun, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était aussi bornée.

"Me trouvez-vous jolie ?" Insista le fantôme.

"Tu ne me réponds pas, pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? Allez, viens Sabo, laissons cette folle ici. Je crois que la sortie approche."

Le blond s'inclina, pour s'excuser de l'irrespect et suivi son aîné.

Derrière, Elmy regrettait de les avoir emmenés. Ils ne réagissaient à rien. Une tête volante avec des yeux qui tombent de leurs orbites leur demanda la route vers la morgue la plus proche, et leur seule réaction fut de lui indiquer où trouver le cavalier sans tête, parce qu'ils feraient une bonne équipe ensemble. Elmy baissait les bras. Alors que Karma sursautait pour les vingt-troisième fois, ils continuaient leur route, peinard.

Les garçons rencontrèrent ensuite un miroir. Au premier abord, il était normal. Mais après une plus grande inspection, ils remarquèrent que les reflets ne collaient pas tout à fait avec leurs actes, tout comme les grands sourires inhumains sanglants que portaient leurs imitations.

Karma fit un pas en arrière, aussi effrayé par son reflet que celui du petit qu'il portait. Il prit la peine de vérifier que Luffy portait bien _son_ sourire. Celui qui était bénin et accueillant. Pas celui du monstre du miroir. Elmy se moqua discrètement de lui.

Ace, qui n'appréciait pas les contres façons, prit une pierre et brisa le miroir.

"On n'imite pas impunément Portgas D Ace."

Elmy crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle attrapa la main de l'aîné, s'excusa pour les dommages, et fila. Une attraction avec les enfants ? Plus jamais.

Elle se dirigea droit vers le navire, esquivant les ruelles sans fin qui faisaient office de labyrinthe. Les garçons protestaient, souhaitant explorer davantage, mais pour Elmy, ils en avaient déjà trop fait. Ils seraient mieux enfermés dans la chambre de son allié, là où ils n'avaient rien à casser ou à tabasser.

Elle était tellement agitée qu'au détour d'une rue, elle renversa un jeune homme. Ace en profita pour s'échapper et se tenir auprès de ses frères, en position d'attaque.

Elmy et le jeune homme se relevèrent. Le brun qui avait été renversé s'épousseta et remit son cigare en place. Un homme déboucha derrière lui, la boule à zéro. Elmy s'excusa pour sa maladresse et repartit prendre la main d'Ace. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas d'accord..

"Il est trop cool votre manteau !" S'exclama Luffy, à l'adresse du brun bousculé.

Celui-ci lui offrit un regard irrité. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Tel un roi, il partit, son manteau volant au vent, et son homme de main légèrement en retrait.

"Il va exploser avec un tel ego !" Se moqua Ace, en oubliant la capitaine. Celle-ci profita de l'ouverture pour l'attraper.

"Tu peux parler !" Ria le blond, voyant chacun de ses frères prisonniers. "Le tien vaut bien le sien !"

Le groupe arriva au navire. Les frères s'opposaient de plus en plus durement à la pirate, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle les jeta les uns après les autres dans la cabine de Karma, et les enferma à clef.

"Vous resterez ici jusqu'au dîner !"

"Et si le bateau coule ?!" S'inquiéta Sabo, se sachant perdu dans ce cas.

"On viendra vous chercher."

Les deux adultes se retirèrent. Laissant les enfants seuls.

Ace atteignait des sommets de colère et Luffy de désespoir. Il voulait vivre des aventures !

Sabo soupira. Étant le cerveau du groupe, c'était à lui de jouer. Il prit la chaise du poulpe, la mit sur son bureau, et, en équilibre dessus, commença à tâter le plafond, à la recherche d'une issue cachée. Lorsqu'il eu tâté tout le plafond à porté, son échelle se déplaça d'elle-même. Il baissa les yeux et vit Ace pousser le bureau. Il lui offrit un sourire vite retourné.

Pendant ce temps-là, Luffy cherchait au sol. Dans les placards, sous le lit, derrière la table de chevet. Mais il ne trouva rien. Tout comme ses frères.

Le trio se réunit.

"S'il n'y a pas de sortie, on n'a qu'à en créer une !" S'insurgea Ace, le poing en feu.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter nos hôtes." L'arrêta Sabo. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution." Les trois frères se tournèrent vers la mer. "Passer par les hublots."  
"Ou déverrouiller la porte."

"Donc il nous reste deux solutions." Corrigea l'allumette. "Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. On te regarde crocheter la serrure."

Avec emphase, le blond se leva, prit deux stylos fins sur le bureau et s'attela à sa tâche. Ses frères regardèrent par-dessus son épaule, étonnés de le voir à l'oeuvre. Les deux stylos étaient bien trop épais pour rentrer ensemble dans la serrure. Dans ses souvenirs, le caïd avait utilisé des brins de fer. Mais il n'en voyait pas dans les environs. Alors, il prit un crayon, le donna à Luffy avec pour ordre de le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille d'un fil.

À côté, Ace revint avec une ceinture. Il détacha la boucle et la fit fondre, pour lui donner la forme d'un mince fil de fer. Il baissa ensuite doucement sa température, pour ne pas se brûler, si c'était possible, et pour laisser le métal refroidir. Quand les ustensiles furent prêts, ils les donnèrent au blond qui, à l'aide d'un miroir pour diriger la lumière, avait essayé de repérer la fabrication. Sabo prit d'abord la mine de crayon, et vérifia sa représentation de la serrure. Il prit ensuite le fil de fer, le tordit dans différents sens, en demandant à Ace de le réchauffer légèrement de temps en temps pour ne pas le casser, et s'en servit comme d'une clef. Il dut s'y remettre à plusieurs reprises.

*Clic*

Ils avaient réussi. Luffy sauta de joie, mais fut calmé par l'autre brun avec un grand sourire. Lui aussi était fier, mais il ne fallait pas alerter les pirates. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière eux.

*Compétence crochetage de serrure débloquée*

Ils parvinrent sans mal sur le pont. Là, le nombre de personnes était plus élevé. Ils durent se déplacer furtivement, pour le plus grand mal des bruns, jusqu'à une échelle délaissée à l'arrière du navire que Sabo avait remarqué plus tôt.

"Toujours scruter le paysage, cela peut servir plus tard !" Leur apprit-il fièrement. Ace grogna. Il n'appréciait pas que l'ancien noble, ou qui que ce soit, lui donne des leçons. Surtout qu'il connaissait cette règle, mais, préoccupé à casser les pieds de l'Horreur, il l'avait négligée.

Luffy l'entendit, mais nul doute que son cerveau laissa passer l'information comme un coup de vent. Aussi vite rentrée que sortie.

Ace arriva à terre le premier. Il fit signe à ses frères de le rejoindre dans l'ordre habituel. Luffy, avec toute la discrétion dont il est capable. C'est à dire, pas beaucoup. Puis Sabo, qui le couvrait.

Le blond n'en crut d'ailleurs pas ses oreilles quand deux pirates vinrent examiner leur position à cause du bruit fait par son petit frère. Il fit le fameux miaulement raté, qui ne marche, soyons franc, jamais, et réussi à faire partir les pirates. Ils avaient vraiment pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un chat. Sabo se souvint de la bataille contre la marine, la veille. Ces hommes étaient très fort pour le carnage, mais niveau intelligence, ils étaient à revoir ! Remarque, cela signifiait que ses frères avaient bien leur place parmi eux ! Ils seraient avec leurs semblables !

"Sabo, pourquoi tu souris comme un dément ?" S'inquiéta le Chapeau de paille.

"Pour rien."

Ace, à l'affût du moindre danger, avait attrapé la main du plus jeune, et partit en direction d'un restaurant. Sabo le talonna de peu. Néanmoins, comme il était moins inquiet par les alentours, son frère veillant suffisamment pour trois, il eut le temps de capter une discussion entre deux pirates. Il se souvenait d'eux. L'un avait pleuré comme une madeleine, la veille, en se faisant attraper au chat perché. Et l'autre, le plus grand, s'était caché dans une poubelle. Et, malgré ses cheveux qui dépassaient, ses camarades avaient quand même évacué les ordures à l'intérieur. Pire, au vu de leurs sourires, ces derniers l'avaient fait exprès. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à ses frères. Il venait d'entendre que 'leur' navire partait dans les trois heures. Personnellement, il était indécis. Devaient-ils y retourner ? Mais, d'un autre côté, ils étaient maintenant recherchés. Et les pirates étaient assez forts. Cependant, était-ce de la confiance bien placée ?

La fratrie rentra dans un bar blindé. Toutefois, quand il est question de nourriture, laissez les commandes aux bruns. Cachée derrière un poteau, une table de quatre n'était prise que par deux personnes. Ace, en bon protecteur qu'il était, se mit à côté du type qui lui paraissait le plus dangereux. Il prit son benjamin sur ses genoux, laissant la dernière chaise à son cadet. Sabo prit place, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là, malgré la menace de leurs deux voisins, qu'il reconnut être l'homme que la sorcière avait renversé plus tôt et son homme de main, d'une place de choix. Près de la sortie. Près des toilettes et de la cuisine. Et collée à une fenêtre. On ne pouvait rêver de mieux. Enfin si, la même chose avec les deux adultes en moins.

Celui au manteau détourna lentement sa tête vers eux. Il les fusilla du regard.

Ace l'ignora royalement. Il appela une serveuse et lui commanda de quoi nourrir un régiment. La barmaid parut décontenancée et se tourna vers les deux adultes.

"Vous êtes d'accord ?"

Le chef des deux en détruisit son verre, aspergeant la table de vin. Resserrant sa morsure sur son cigare, il tourna un regard tueur vers la serveuse qui s'enfuit en courant, criant et pleurant.

Sabo la vit chuchoter avec un de ses camardes, et ce dernier se chargea de leur amener des couverts. Apparemment, elle avait échangé leur table contre une des siennes.

Ace trouvait cela marrant. Il se reçut un coup de pied de son jumeau. La menace était juste à côté d'eux, il pouvait attendre pour rigoler.

Luffy bavait de plus en plus, et se prit une baffe de son frère.

On ne bave pas. Ça manque de classe. Et de propreté.

Le garçon de café arriva avec les couverts. Il déposa d'abord une fourchette chacun, à leur droite, puis des couteaux, à leurs gauches.

"C'est quoi ces couteaux ?!" S'indigna le fils de Roger en levant le sien. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour se gratter ! Ils devaient couper de la viande avec ça ?! Bon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de couteau pour la viande, mais ils préféraient voler de vraies armes ! Si le type à sa gauche l'attaquait, il pourrait seulement le faire mourir de rire ! Quelle arnaque ! "Je veux un vrai couteau !"

"Je suis désolé." S'excusa le serveur. "Mais, sans l'accord de vos parents, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner mieux."

Les fruits du démon s'indignèrent. Avant que la situation ne lui échappe, Sabo se tourna vers son voisin. La boule à zéro. Avec une petite voix d'enfant gâté, il lui demanda.

"On peut avoir de vrais couteaux, s'il te plaît Papa ?"

Le crâne d'oeuf garda le silence, ignorant les enfants. Permettant au blond de conclure ce que bon lui plaisait. Ce qu'il aurait fait, de toute manière.

"Vous voyez ! Il ne dit rien ! Ça signifie qu'il est d'accord ! Autrement, il l'aurait explicité."

Le garçon resta pensif. Il avait vu mieux comme accord. Au final, comme le disait le blond, s'ils étaient vraiment opposés à l'idée, ils se seraient exprimés. Il reprit les couteaux inutiles réservés aux enfants, et alla en chercher des vrais.

Ace offrit un sourire condescendant. Il était parvenu à ses fins. Même s'il n'y était pour rien. Le silence régnait à table. Personne n'avait envie de parler à cause du voisinage. Il ne fallait pas laisser filtrer des informations. Après tout, les frères pouvaient bien être assis à côté de chasseurs de primes.

Le serveur revint avec les fameux couteaux, des verres et de l'eau. Il repartit ensuite chercher du pain, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver la bouteille d'eau vide. Il alla la remplir, et, à son retour, la panière s'était vidée. Il partit la remplir, retrouvant la bouteille vide. Il allait devenir fou. Le petit manège continua sept fois, avant que le serveur décide d'ignorer la bouteille vide. Le repas allait bientôt arriver, ils survivraient.

Luffy s'empara du dernier pain pendant que ses frères faisaient une dispute mentale. Puis il attendit que le garçon vienne à nouveau remplir la panière. Il attendit. Il attendit. Il avait faim. Il se tourna vers ses voisins. Les adultes avaient pris une bouteille de vin, et avaient reçu, en prime, des gâteaux. Gâteaux auxquels ils n'avaient évidemment pas touché. L'élastique profita de la baisse d'attention de son aîné, et se glissa par-dessous un de ses bras. Ace libéra l'autre pour faire un bras de fer avec Sabo. Le chapeau de paille mit une main en appui sur un morceau libre de la chaise et tendit l'autre pour atteindre les biscuits. Il se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire, mais peu importait. Il attrapa sa langue avec ses dents et tâcha de se rapprocher de l'assiette à biscuit. Il poussa encore un peu avec son bras et toucha la vaisselle. Encore un peu et il pourrait rapprocher l'assiette. Il bascula son poids en avant, gagnant la distance manquante, et frôla l'assiette. Ace, rapide comme le vent, cessa son bras de fer dès qu'il sentit le poids de son frère disparaître. Il tourna sa tête et le vit tenter de voler les gâteaux. Son poing partit instantanément, *Bam*, envoyant son benjamin, déséquilibré, au sol. Il se prit la chaise de son voisin et le sol dans les dents.*reBam* Le raffut réduisit au silence le bar. Tous les clients et serveurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers eux. Certains cuisiniers apparaissaient également, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Luffy se rassit sur le sol, une main sur sa bosse, mais n'osant pas se plaindre, à cause de la trop grande attention focalisée sur lui. Niveau discrétion, ils recevaient un zéro pointé.

Au loin, deux hommes murmurèrent et l'un s'empressa de sortir du bar.

Sabo se leva.

"Mais quel maladroit ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas se balancer sur sa chaise !"

Impossible de savoir à qui était destinée la remarque. Ace ou Luffy ? Mais elle suffit à dissiper l'attention. Le blond remit son frère sur pied, permettant à la dispute de commencer.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!" S'indigna le chapeau de paille à l'allumette.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu faisais un numéro d'équilibriste ?! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai cogné !"

"Votre repas." Annonça le serveur, de retour. L'ancien noble reprit sa place, laissant ses frères oublier leur querelle en faveur de la nourriture.

"Manger !" Fut le seul avertissement de l'élastique, avant qu'il ne se jette sur le buffet.

Leurs manières toujours aussi présentes, ils lancèrent leurs os par-dessus leurs épaules. Avec leurs chances, ils seraient capables d'assommer un assassin qui aurait décidé de les attaquer par-derrière.

Pourtant, elle dut poser ses congés ce jour-là, car un radius atterrit sur la figure de leur voisin à cheveux.

Ce dernier, fou de colère, décida de tuer les impertinents. Il transforma sa main en sable et agrippa le cou du chapeau de paille.

"Argh."

Alertés, ses frères se tournèrent vers lui, pour le voir se faire étrangler par une main volante. Ace l'attrapa, mais la main se volatilisa en sable, permettant à Luffy de prendre des goulées salvatrices d'air. Sabo vit la main se recomposer sur son propriétaire. Le type au manteau.

"Débarrasse-moi de ses lardons." Ordonna-t-il à son subalterne.

Le chauve transforma son bras en lame.

"Bien, Crocodile-sama."

Ace prit son frère et se jeta à terre. Sabo fit une pirouette et les rejoignit. Le chauve avait coupé sa chaise en deux. Il prit une partie du siège, envoyant l'autre à son jumeau qui l'alluma. Ils se mirent en garde, devant le chapeau de paille et, avec des regards décidés, se jetèrent sur Daz Bones. La chaise se fracassa en millions de petits morceaux, sans même laisser une égratignure sur sa victime. Luffy attrapa un os et le jeta sur la tête du chauve. Ce dernier tourna à peine la tête. Ace saisit son jumeau et l'envoya sur leur benjamin.

"Fuyez ! Je le retiens !"

Sa main droite était en feu. Suivit son épaule et il alluma toute sa partie gauche, avant de s'élancer pour brûler son adversaire. Le chauve en profita pour tenter de le trancher, mais sa victime était un logia. Il resta de marbre en se faisant embraser, angoissant Ace, qui craignait qu'il ne résiste au feu. Le chauve l'esquiva ensuite, pour se diriger vers Luffy. Il éliminait toujours la cible la plus faible en premier.

Le bar était devenu silencieux et un périmètre de liberté avait été dégagé pour les combattants. Ou pour l'exécution.

Daz envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sabo, pour l'éloigner de sa première victime. Le blond vola jusqu'au mur le plus proche, où il s'effondra à terre. Le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et il revenait à la charge.

Luffy saisit un couteau qui traînait pas loin, et tenta de poignarder le chauve qui s'approchait. Derrière, il voyait son frère se faire emprisonner par du sable et asséché. Sabo n'arriverait pas à temps. Il vit la lame fondre sur lui, incapable de bouger car sa main était retenue par son assaillant et son pied écrasé par ce dernier. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire malgré son fruit. Ace montait dans des températures de plus en plus élevées en criant son nom.

Il allait être découpé.

Luffy ferma ses yeux et revêtit un grand sourire. S'il devait mourir, ce serait avec le sourire.

La lame se rapprocha et allait le toucher, quand deux sabres se mirent sur le chemin. Quatre autres envoyèrent voler l'assassin sur son capitaine. Crocodile se dispersa en sable et se rassembla plus loin, debout, et avec distinction.

Karma attrapa Ace, qui avait été lâché dans le processus, et se positionna entre Luffy et le pirate de sable. Sabo rejoignit bientôt le groupe, avec deux pirates du poulpe.

"_Crocodile_, si je ne m'abuse." Identifia le capitaine pirate, en remettant l'aîné de la fratrie à un de ses hommes. "Je ne souhaite pas commencer un combat avec toi. Mais sache que _**la prochaine fois, que tu toucheras à un seul cheveu de ses enfants, je t'offrirai un raccourci vers tes ancêtres.**_"

Karma jeta un sac plein de piécettes au serveur, et se retira avec ses hommes et les enfants.

Il attendit de s'être bien éloigné du bar, avant de se retourner et de s'accroupir devant les garçons.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là ? Si..." Il tâcha de se souvenir du nom de son subalterne, mais n'y parvint pas. "... je n'avais pas été prévenu, vous auriez pu y laisser la vie !"

"Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas votre porte-monnaie." Dévia le grand brun.

"Faisons un marché." Proposa le blond. "Vous n'êtes au courant de rien, vous nous ramenez au navire, vous nous enfermez dans votre chambre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et on ne dit rien à la sorcière à propos de votre 'oubli'."

Deux démons. Karma était face à deux démons. Il avait l'impression d'être obligé de pactiser avec le diable. Comment la situation avait-elle pu être inversée aussi vite ?!

"Je me demande ce que vous ferait l'Horreur en apprenant que vous vous êtes fait offrir _volontairement_ et à ses dépens la maison hantée..." Ricana l'allumette.

Le diable était dans la place. Et, comme il se doit, ses propositions, bien trop alléchantes, ne pouvaient être refusées. Il tenait à sa tête.

"D'accord. Mais vous me racontez comment vous êtes sortis et ce que vous avez fait à Crocodile pour l'énerver."

"Si on vous dit comment on a fait pour sortir, notre technique ne marchera plus !" Protesta le fils de Roger.

"On n'a rien fait au Croco !" Assura le Chapeau de paille, innocemment.

"Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit." Avoua l'ancien noble. "Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on lui ait porté atteinte sans le faire exprès. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas notre façon de manger ?"

Karma se remémora leur dernier repas. Que ce soit à cause de leurs manières ou d'un os volant mal dirigé, ils avaient sûrement réussi à le provoquer. "Cela me rappelle justement le jour où..."

* * *

Les garçons avaient été remis dans la chambre et leur excursion passa inaperçue d'Elmy. Sabo avait remercié le pirate qui avait fait le tour de la ville pour alerter Karma, ainsi que son ami qui était resté au bar, pour intervenir en cas de problème. Sabo se demandait encore ce que signifiait "un cas de problème" pour lui, mais n'eu pas le temps de l'énoncer à voix haute, car la sorcière arrivait.

Comme prévu, ils n'eurent pas de déjeuner. Du moins, pas sur le navire. Elmy leur envoya ensuite quelques-uns de ses hommes puni— chargés de s'occuper d'eux. Sans les faire sortir, bien évidemment. De toute façon, les navires avaient levé l'ancre.

"Alors, que voulez-vous faire comme jeu ?" Proposa un des malheureux condamnés.

"Touche-touche colamaya !" S'écria Luffy.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"On se bande les yeux, et le but est de toucher les autres sans se faire toucher." Expliqua Ace.

"D'accord. Mais où pourrions-nous trouver des bandeaux ?"

"Dans le placard." Répondit avec évidence l'aîné. Pour illustrer son propos, il prit un tee-shirt violet et orange dans l'armoire, et arracha les manches, pour bander les yeux de son benjamin. "Vous voyez ?"

Non, ils ne voyaient pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à faire des crises cardiaques. _**Le tee-shirt préféré du capitaine Karma !**__ Lui qui, en plus, avait du mal à trouver des hauts qui lui conviennent avec ses six bras !_

Les garçons les abandonnèrent à leurs pensées, préférant jouer. Pour rendre le jeu encore plus amusant (et plus efficace), ils tentaient surtout de se frapper. Une idée d'Atmos. On apprend plus vite avec la douleur. Tu te prends une raclée une fois. Deux fois. Et, généralement, la troisième fois, tu te débrouilles pour l'éviter. Alors que gagner à un jeu demande moins de conviction.

Cela étant, quand leurs gardiens revinrent à la vie, ils trouvèrent trois enfants se tabassant gaîment, dans tous les sens.

La prochaine fois, ils réfrèneront leurs envies de lancer des tomates à des marines. Le jeu n'en valait plus la chandelle.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, à Marineford._

Sengoku soupira devant le rapport du Vice-Amiral Cancer. Ses désastres n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ceux de Garp ou des Amiraux, mais ils faisaient partie de ceux qui, additionnés les uns aux autres, commençaient à lui rajouter une certaine dose de travail. Et il allait vraiment falloir que Sengoku leur fasse passer une note. Qu'ils cessent de mettre leurs factures sur le compte de la Marine. Sengoku ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il devrait lui payer sa décoloration ! Bien sûr, il en allait de même pour les autres et leurs factures de dentistes, médecins, vêtements, opticiens, cigares et autres. Ils avaient des salaires pour cela !

*TocToc* *TocToc*

"Entrez."

Trois sergents s'avancèrent dans son bureau. L'un d'eux tendit une lettre au Commandant en Chef, avant de reprendre place, légèrement en retrait du sergent du milieu.

Comme Sengoku ne les voyait pas partir, il délaissa sa lettre au profit de ses subalternes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Les sergents ravalèrent leurs salives. Celui du milieu fit un pas en avant.

"On vient vous informer de la création de la Confédération Gouvernementale des Truandés."

"Ou CGT, pour faire plus court." Intervint le sergent de gauche.

Le Commandant en Chef les regarda comme des extraterrestres. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient inventé cette fois ?! Il avait assez de problèmes avec les gradés, la masse n'avait pas besoin de sentir obligée de l'occuper !

Voyant l'absence de réaction de leur supérieur, le sergent du milieu développa.

"C'est une organisation avec pour but d'améliorer les conditions de vie des marines. Et j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'en être élu président. Je suis, depuis ce matin dix heures, délégué syndical, et je représente tous mes camarades. Nous trouvons qu'il y a bien trop d'injustice au sein de notre entreprise."

"_Ce n'est pas une entreprise._" Corrigea Sengoku, voyant venir une migraine.

"Alors c'est encore pire ! Je suis venu ici pour vous faire part de nos revendications. Maurice, la liste."

Le sergent de gauche lui apporta un rouleau épais comme un livre. Celui du milieu le déroula, et le laissa tomber à ses papiers. La liste était tellement longue qu'elle s'entassa sur cinquante centimètres avant que son porteur ne trouve la première ligne.

"Tout d'abord, nous aimerions que nos supérieurs nous appellent par nos noms. C'est rabaissant de se faire appeler "le petit", "toi", "le maigre" ou tout autre surnom. Ensuite, nous aimerions de la meilleure nourriture à la cantine, et le choix des menues. On voudrait aussi ne plus avoir à passer l'aspirateur derrière le Vice-Amiral Garp à cause de ses gâteaux. On ne veut plus avoir à passer derrière votre chèvre quand elle fait ses besoins. C'est _votre_ chèvre, _vous_ vous en occupez. On ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi vous avez le droit à un animal alors que cela nous est interdit. On voudrait choisir nos supérieurs. On voudrait..."

"DEHORS !" Hurla Sengoku, énervé par le culot de ses subalternes.

"Justement, ça tombe bien que vous en parliez, c'est aussi sur le papier..."

Le Commandant en Chef commença à grandir, prêt à abattre son poing sur les importuns.

"On va prendre la porte." Rassura le délégué syndical en sortant précipitamment du bureau.

Les trois sergents partis, Sengoku se calma et reprit sa taille normale. Il souffla un bout coup et s'apprêtait à prendre la lettre apportée plus tôt, quand sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il s'agissait du sergent de gauche qui passait timidement sa tête à travers l'embrasure.

"On aimerait aussi une cafetière, s'il vous plaît..."

On ne retrouva jamais son cadavre.

Sengoku se renversa un moment en arrière, pour se calmer. Il devait positiver. Ni Garp, ni Akainu, ni Kizaru, ni même Aokiji n'avaient fait d'impair récemment. C'est à dire, aujourd'hui, à sa connaissance. Peut-être que cela avait lien, très étroit, avec le fait que trois d'entre eux demeuraient sans nouvelles. Ils pouvaient aussi bien être sur Grand Line que dans n'importe quel autre océan.

Le Commandant prit l'enveloppe, qui était restée intacte tout ce temps. Il regarda les deux côtés. Pas d'adresse de la part de l'expéditeur, ni la sienne. Il y avait juste écrit "Pour le Commandant en Chef Sengoku.". Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit papier. Une photo glissa de l'enveloppe, mais il la remit en place sans la regarder. Il aurait tout le temps pour la regarder _après_ avoir lu le message.

_Cher Sengoku !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Les journaux ne donnent pas beaucoup de tes nouvelles ! Tu t'es enfin marié ?! À quand ton petit chouinard à toi ?! Tu devrais te méfier, le temps passe ! Il court même ! Plus rapide que le vent !_

_J'ai rencontré certaines de tes nouvelles recrues en mer ! Le niveau baisse ! Et tu es devenu bien radin ! Comment veux-tu que ces petites survivent avec des salaires aussi bas ? Ils n'ont même plus de quoi s'acheter des armes décentes ! Ou encore des cigares ! N'oublie pas que l'essentiel de ta force repose sur ces petits ! Alors pense à eux la prochaine fois que tu signeras un salaire ! Rajoute un zéro !_

_Et Ivankov voudrait que tu changes leurs uniformes. Ils ne sont pas assez moulants à ses yeux. Il/Elle aimerait pouvoir mater leurs derrières pendant qu'ils fuient._

_Et tu as lu les journaux ? Il y a un trio d'enfants qui est recherché. Ils ont aussi un avis de recherche ! Mais ils sont à leur désavantage dessus ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils se trouvent des compagnes ou des compagnons avec cet accoutrement ? Alors je t'ai envoyé une autre photo d'eux ! Je te laisse les intervertir ! Si, avec celle-là , on n'arrive pas à les caser, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_À plus Goku !_

_Le Grand Capitaine Karma._

Sengoku était devenu noir de colère. Comment ce pirate pouvait-il se permettre une telle familiarité ?! Il déchira la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle.

Une hausse des salaires ? Il voulait plutôt empocher plus de trésors lorsqu'il attaquait leurs navires !

Sengoku voulu brûler l'enveloppe, mais se remémora la présence de la photo. À défaut de l'utiliser comme le pirate l'avait demandé, il pouvait peut-être remonter à l'endroit où elle avait été prise. Et éventuellement, obtenir des informations sur les gamins.

Il tira la photo de l'enveloppe, pour la voir.

Sur un amoncellement de marines inconscients se tenaient trois enfants. Celui qui était le plus bas, et centré, portait un chapeau de paille. Il était accroupi, un morceau de métal dans la main droite tandis que sa main gauche reposait tranquillement sur son genou. Le petit garçon chétif arborait un grand sourire angélique, malgré une tache de sang sur sa joue.

Un peu plus haut à droite était assis un blond avec un haut de forme bleu, de trois-quart à la caméra. Il avait la même arme que le petit, et la tenait de travers avec sa main droite. Sa main gauche, elle, tenait la tête meurtrie d'un marine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un accoudoir. Son expression affichait aussi un sourire, mais calculateur, cette fois. Comme s'il lisait au plus profond de l'âme du spectateur. Son chapeau cachait une partie de son visage, mais laissait voir un des ses yeux, luisant sous le soleil. Un oeil qui voyait tout semblait-il.

Enfin, légèrement surélevé et décalé sur la gauche, se tenait debout un autre brun. Il s'appuyait sur son arme, la même que les deux autres, qui s'insinuait dans les côtes d'une autre victime. Celui-ci, les cheveux aux vents, était de profil. Seule sa tête était de trois-quart. Il regardait la caméra comme un fauve cherchant sa proie. Son sourire était celui d'un psychopathe. Sa tête était tranchée par un giclement de sang. Et ses vêtements laissaient deviner, à quelques endroits, des bandages, et de bleus.

Nul doute, personne n'avait envie de rencontrer ses démons.

C'est là que le cerveau du Commandant en Chef eut un déclic. Ce pauvre Karma venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, en envoyant cette photo. Il prit son den den et appela les responsables des avis de recherches.

_"Allô ?"_

"Allô. Ici le Commandant Sengoku, j'ai une nouvelle photo pour l'affiche des trois enfants. Je vous la fax tout de suite."

_"Mais, Commandant, il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter ! On a bien reçu votre commandement."_

"Quel commandement ?"

_"Pour la photo ! Vous parlez bien des trois garçons souriants sur un tas de cadavres, deux bruns et un blond ?"_

"Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais envoyé un tel ordre ! Je viens juste de la recevoir de—"

_Karma._ Cette saloperie de pirate en avait envoyé une deuxième à la rédaction, pour être sûr que le changement serait fait.

_"Commandant ?"_

"Non, rien."

Sengoku raccrocha. S'il l'attrapait, ce pirate, il lui ferait passer le goût des plaisanteries.

Au fond, qu'importait. Il venait de donner délibérément un bâton au gouvernement pour battre les gosses. Si le peuple voyait mal les dangers que pouvaient représenter des enfants, d'autant qu'ils faisaient plutôt pitié sur l'autre photo, avec la nouvelle, personne ne rechignerait sur leur sort.

Oui, _merci Karma_.

À moitié réconforté par cette idée, et à moitié anxieux que ses ordres puissent être falsifiés aussi facilement, il prit le journal du jour.

«ATTENTION À LA SOURIS !»

En dessous du titre se retrouvaient un poireau, une asperge et une orange se cachant sous une table basse avec l'uniforme de la marine. Sur le côté, une légende disait : « Le courage de nos vaillants guerriers face à la terrifiante souris. Pour en savoir plus, lire la page 27.»

Sengoku allait démissionner. C'était sûr.

* * *

"Vice-Amiral Garp ! L'Amiral Aokiji est arrivé !"

Garp se réveilla en sursaut de son cahier d'écriture. Une nouvelle lubie du Commandant. Il trouvait que le Vice-Amiral écrivait moins bien qu'un enfant de quatre ans, (il n'avait pas vu l'écriture de Luffy !) et l'obligeait à lui rendre cinq cahiers d'écritures par mois. Il avait déjà tenté de les faire écrire par un de ses subalternes, mais Sengoku l'avait découvert et lui avait fait faire le ménage pendant deux semaines. À la base, c'était un mois, mais il avait cassé beaucoup trop de vases et d'armes.

"Vice-Amiral ?"

Garp se tourna vers le jeune. "Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je l'ignore Vice-Amiral !"

Le grand-père comprit ce qui l'attendait. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le pont, près d'une chaise longue.

Aokiji était là, étalé de tout son long, un bandeau sur les yeux. Garp s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin et sortit un paquet de gâteaux.

"Que me vaut l'honneur, Aokiji ?"

Le brun bouclé ne prit même pas la peine de déplacer son cache. "Sengoku m'envoie."

"Sengoku ? Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait des catastrophes dernièrement..."

"Trois raisons. À cause de mômes qui ont mis en colère un grand duc. Shanks qui s'est mis en mouvement. Et le conseil des rois qui approche. En résumé, il veut que tu rentres à Marineford."

"Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que je cherchais !"

"Si tu refuses, il a menacé de t'envoyer refroidir à Impel Down. Il y a justement une cellule libre au sixième étage."

"Il n'oserait pas !"

Aokiji secoua ses épaules. Garp connaissait mieux le Commandant en Chef que lui.

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu ne m'as pas trouvé ?"

L'homme en glace dédaigna. "Je ne veux pas non plus du petit séjour aquatique."

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps ! Je dois trouver Barbe Blanche ! Après, je rentrerai !"

"Barbe Blanche ?"

"Oui."

"Alors tu ferais de mieux de rentrer. Il se dirige vers l'île des Hommes-poissons."

**To be continued**

* * *

***Bricole le disjoncteur* *Est fourdoyé* *L'électricité revient* Ah ! Je savais que j'avais des dons d'électriciens ! *Sort la tête de son placard à balais avec une coupe afro***

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je vous demanderai de ne pas parlé trop fort *Regarde à gauche* *Regarde à droite* Parce que, pour la maison hanté, j'ai dû faire des recherches *Entends un bruit et tourne la tête* Ce n'est rien****… *Reviens à la caméra* Et certains esprits n'ont pas trop apprécié de se faire rouler par les frères, alors ils ont décidé de se venger sur moi ! *Regarde de tous les côtés* Et… sur vous ! Méfiez-vous ! Ah ! J'en vois un derrière toi ! Sauve-toi ! Cours, Forest ! **

**Une lectrice en moins. Peut-être qu'avec la magie noir, je pourrait la ramener… Vous me donnez un coup de main ?**

**Pour cette pauvre disparue, laissez un commentaire, que son âme repose en paix ! **

**(Méthode n°2, utiliser la compassion !)**


	13. La démission de Karma

**VICTOIRE ! J'ai vaincu internet ! Il refusait que je poste, mais voici le prochain chapitre ! J'ai gagné !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un chapitre utile ! _Oui_, il y a des chapitres utiles. Ça existe. Vraiment.**

**Vous me croyez si je vous dis que mon clavier a planté et effacé une partie de la fin du chapitre ? Et, qu'en recopiant, j'ai, _accidentellement_, complètement dévié de la fin préécrite ? **

**Remarquez, la nouvelle est peut-être mieux... Dois-je remercier mon clavier ?**

**Grande question.**

**Oui, je vous fiche la paix !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco soupira. Un énième frère venait de lui faire une tirade sur "pourquoi ils ne devaient pas laisser les trois mômes revenir sous la garde de Père". Et, comme d'habitude, le héraut n'osait pas en faire part à leur père. Quelle bande de poules mouillées ! Bon, il fallait dire que le dernier qui avait tenté de dissuader leur capitaine de reprendre les enfants avait fait un plongeon dans l'océan.  
Mais bon, il n'allait quand même pas excuser la lâcheté de ses frères ! Il bâilla, fatigué par sa nuit de surveillance. Sous prétexte qu'il était un oiseau, et que, donc, il avait une excellente vue, on l'avait fichu au nid de pie ! Renommé pour l'occasion "nid du Phoenix". Il allait faire manger son chapeau à Haruta pour cette blague gratuite. Pendant qu'il divaguait dans ses pensées, seule occupation possible pendant la surveillance, il aperçut un navire au loin. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il s'agissait déjà du bateau de Karma ou d'Elmy, mais juste derrière se détachait un autre navire avec une proue reconnaissable entre tous. Un poulpe. Personne d'autre sur cette mer n'avait le même goût douteux pour les octopodes que leur très cher allié. Marco envoya un caillou à l'un de ses subalternes, en position plus bas, et l'avertit de la rencontre tant attendue. Le bas gradé accouru prévenir Barbe Blanche, pendant que le blond sortait une paire de jumelles et se demandait quelle stupidité surviendrait maintenant.

* * *

Il fallut quelques heures encore pour que la Moby Dick soit à proximité des navires de ses alliés, afin d'accoster. Temps dont les ORSG (Opposés au Retour des Sales Gosses) profitèrent pour tenter de changer les avis des commandants à propos de la rencontre avec le poulpe et la sorcière. Ces derniers avaient même créé des pins qu'ils arboraient fièrement sur leurs chemises/tee-shirt/écharpe-improvisé-parce-que-je-suis-trop-badasse-et-que-je-me-promène-torse-nu.

Marco soupira une nouvelle fois. Comment son Père parvenait-il à les supporter ?! Il était vraiment trop indulgent.

"Tu es prêt Marco ?"

Le blond se tourna vers sa sœur Haruta. Un sac sur le dos, des menottes à la main et un sabre à la taille, elle était prête à partir. Blamenco rigolait un peu plus loin, tout en refusant de porter main forte à Vista, qui traînait difficilement Izou.

"Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y aller !"

"Allons Izou," parlementa Marco, "ce n'est pas la mer à boire, yoi ! On salue nos alliés, on les remercie, on prend les enfants et on rentre !"

"Mais je ne veux pas prendre les enfants ! Je ne peux même plus les voir en peinture ! Je veux pas !"

"Prend exemple sur Haruta, yoi. Elle n'en a pas non plus envie, mais viens quand même sans rechigner !"

Au loin, la commandante cacha précipitamment un filet en kairôseki tout en acquiescent avec la plus grande innocence. Elle arborait fièrement sa brochette de ORSG (pour plus de précision, relire le chapitre) car les pins, c'était pour le menu fretin. Elle, elle avait une magnifique broche à cheveux en platine, écrit en lettre d'or. Oui, les commandants de Barbe Blanche ont toujours la classe !

Donc Thatch ne pouvait pas être commandant. Non, pas avec sa grosse choucroute sur la tête.

Haruta rit doucement à sa propre blague. D'ailleurs, en parlant de son compère, il engouffrait joyeusement une pomme à une distance de sécurité d'Izou.

"Fallait pas perdre à la courte paille !" Ricana-t-il.

Haruta était quasiment sûre qu'il avait triché. Enfin, heureusement que quatre des huit flottes étaient rentrées au bercail, sinon, ils auraient dû tous s'y coller.

Quoique, pour elle, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Trêve de bavardages, Marco lança un grappin sur le navire allié, dépourvu du moindre sentinelle, et s'engagea dessus, une fois sa solidité assurée.

Haruta était réticente, mais Thatch la poussa avec un sourire hypocrite. Elle lui envoya son coude dans la poitrine avant de suivre leur frère aîné.

Izou refusant toujours d'y aller, Vista partit 'emprunter' son plus beau kimono, et le jeta à Marco. Le phénix ne parut pas apprécier, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour faire bouger l'Okama-qui-n'en-était-pas-un.

Puis le plus dur arriva. Blamenco. C'était le moment de vérité. La corde allait-elle supporter son poids ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas Blam'," le réconforta, pour rien, Thatch, puisque le susnommé ne s'en préoccupait pas, "si tu tombes, Vista et les autres se feront une joie de venir te repêcher ! Pas vrai les gars ?"

Non. Ses frères le lui firent très bien comprendre.

"Tu l'as proposé, tu t'y colles." Mis au point Haruta, en retenant Izou pour qu'il n'écorche pas vif leur Phoenix. Sous prétexte qu'il "tenait en étage sa précieuse toilette". Le blond, pas fou, refusait de le lui rendre avant l'heure de leur retour au bateau. Il savait bien qu'autrement, le travesti allait repartir aussi sec dans sa cabine et s'y enfermer jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

"Allez Blamenco !" Encouragea Vista en secouant la corde. Thatch lui hurlait dessus d'arrêter, mais il l'ignorait complètement.

Quant au principal personnage de la scène, Blamenco, il mangeait en toute quiétude ses biscuits, longeant le câble avec la souplesse d'un écureuil.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il posa un pied sur le pont allié, tous ses hommes se levèrent et l'acclamèrent. Leur commandant était le meilleur ! Il avait réussi à traverser, malgré les attaques incessantes de la lame fleurie ! Et puis, surtout, c'était l'une des rares fois où ils pouvaient être fiers de leur commandant, alors ils comptaient bien en profiter !

Certains de ses pirates sortirent même des drapeaux et des bannières avec des slogans.

"On devait être discret ?" S'enquit quand même Haruta auprès de leur aîné.

"Par chance, non, yoi." Désespéra le premier commandant, avec une main sur la figure, tant il était dépité par son équipage.

"Dites," interrompit, sérieux, Vista, "c'est étrange, il y a personne."

"Oui," reprit Izou, "ni vigile, ni aucun pirate alerté par notre raffut !"

"Tu penses à ce que je pense ?" Se rapprocha Haruta.

"Oui."

Les deux commandants joignirent leurs mains et hurlèrent en cœur.

"LES MÔMES LES ONT BOUFFÉS !"

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, malgré son étonnement, le phœnix cogna les deux compères.

"Arrêtez avec vos bêtises, yoi !"

"C'est purement impossible." Reprit la lame fleurie, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. "S'ils avaient mangé Elmy, ils auraient eu une indigestion, et ils seraient sur le pont en train de vomir leurs tripes !"

Les deux fervents ORSG acquiescèrent, au grand dam du premier commandant.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé." Avoua, à contrecœur, leur sœur.

"C'était pourtant évident." Soutint le dernier chef de flotte.

"Mais il y a une autre possibilité."

"Tout à fait."

"LES GAMINS LES ONT POUSSÉS AU SUICIDE !" Recommença le duo.

Marco ramena, à l'aide de son poing de la réalité, ses deux amis sur terre.

" Cessez vos imbécillités, yoi !"

"Mais, Marco..."

"...tu ne comprends donc pas ?"

"Ces enfants sont dangereux !"

"Et ce navire vide est tout ce qu'il y a de plus louche !"

"Ainsi, pour un futur meilleur..."

"...ou juste un futur d'ailleurs..."

"... il faut fuir !"

"Rentrer !"

"SANS LES MÔMES !" S'égosillèrent les acolytes.

"Vous nous aurez décidément tout fait." Conclut le plus haut gradé. "Maintenant, on y va ! Blamenco, tu peux..."

Il n'était plus là.

Il était parti.

Tout seul.

Dans ce navire suspect.

"Il est allé chercher des cacahuètes." Senti bon de rajouter Vista.

Pire qu'une bande de gosses, songea Marco. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans le navire, quand son haki l'alerta qu'il était sur la trajectoire d'une balle. Il esquiva prestement, réveillant son pouvoir au creux de sa main pour être prêt à toute éventualité, mais rien ne suivit. Haruta et Izou se placèrent rapidement en garde devant la porte, tandis que Vista extirpait le projectile du poteau où il s'était coincé.

"Du plomb." Examina-t-il.

La tension s'allégea.

Le phénix respira puis se concentra. "Je sens une pièce où il y a beaucoup de monde réuni, yoi." Observa-t-il avec son haki.

"Ils ont dû être faits prisonniers." Supposa le travesti. Marco hocha la tête, pour corroborer cette thèse. "Par les enfants."

Le phénix en tomba à la renverse. "Mais arrêtez avec les enfants !"

Vista allait lui proposer un coup de main pour se relever, mais le blond refusa. Il se redressa, épousseta son short, et continua. "C'est assez loin, mais je ne sens personne d'autre entre eux et nous. Le tireur doit se trouver là-bas, yoi."

"Un tireur professionnel." Soupçonna Vista.

"Ou alors..." Allait proposer Izou.

"NON ! Ce n'est pas l'un des gamins." Coupa Marco.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de terminer !"

"Tu allais dire autre chose, yoi ?"

"Non..." Izou baissa les yeux, boudant parce qu'il s'était fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Le phénix n'en tint pas compte, et mena leur groupe à l'intérieur, pendant que Vista en profitait pour chuchoter à l'oreille du travesti.

"Je crois que Thatch s'est un peu trompé dans la dose de caféine ce matin..."

Cette excuse un peu ratée pour expliquer la nervosité du blond eut le don de ramener un petit sourire sur le visage maquillé.

Le groupe quasiment invincible —disons-le— et classe (d'après la fille de la bande), avança avec prudence dans les couloirs.

Entre temps, le premier commandant localisa leur membre perdu, Blamenco, qui semblait se promener à un autre étage. Aucun indice de s'il avait trouvé ou non ses cacahuètes. Pas que cela intéressait le blond de toute façon.

Arrivés à la porte menant à la fameuse salle, chacun des commandants prépara ses armes.

Par chance, la porte avait été laissée entrouverte, laissant quelques rayons de soleil percer la noirceur du couloir.

"Suivant !"

Marco passa prudemment sa tête dans l'embouchure, vite suivi par ses frères et sœurs, toutes les têtes s'entassant dans l'embrasure.

"Moi ! Moi !"

"Non ! Moi !"

"Je ne suis pas encore passé !"

Si les Shirohiges s'attendaient à des cordes et à des chaînes, ils étaient déçus. Des pirates s'agitaient en tout sens, pour se faire choisir. Pour quoi ? Aucune idée. Ils n'y voyaient rien.

"Toi !" Choisis le très probable arbitre.

L'homme lâcha un cri de joie en chantonnant. "La pomme ! La pomme !"

"Le chanceux !" Grogna un des pirates près de la porte.

Doucement, la foule s'en alla, partant sur les côtés sans raison apparente. Cela offrit aux commandants une vue dégagée sur la scène principale.

Luffy, tenant un revolver (à l'envers) et tachant de viser avec le canon de l'arme.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Son frère aîné, Ace, s'approcha de lui, retourna l'arme et la pointa sur le malheureux cobaye en face d'eux, avec une pomme sur la tête.

"Mais j'ai pas signé pour ça !" Hurla-t-il, en voyant le plus grand brun placer ses mains sur celle de son benjamin.

"Tu vois Luffy, c'est comme ça qu'on vise !"

Et il tira.

La balle se logea à un cheveu de la tête de leur cible.

"Oups~" Ricana le D. "J'ai loupé le but. Attends, je réessaye."

Et il réessaya.

La balle se logea exactement à l'opposé de la première, en symétrie avec le nez.

Nul doute, le petit savait viser.

"MAMAN !" Cria le condamné.

"Oh~ Encore raté !"

La victime tenta de s'enfuir, mais le fils de Roger tira une balle juste en dessous de son entrejambe et sourit machiavéliquement.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger~ !"

La teinte du pirate passa d'un bleu clair à blanc comme un linge. Il venait de passer la phase peur à une pure terreur.

"Ace." Gronda gentiment son jumeau. "Si tu continues comme ça, Luffy ne saura jamais tirer ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, le blond bouscula l'orphelin, et prit sa place autour de l'élastique. Il superposa ses bras à ceux du petit brun.

"Tu vois, Luffy, pour atteindre ta cible, tu dois placer le viseur au niveau de ton œil directeur. Disons... le droit, c'est le plus répandu. Ensuite, tu dois t'assurer que la croix que tu vois soit au niveau de la pomme."

"Comme ça ?" Demanda le chapeau de paille.

Leur cible tremblait de plus en plus fort.

"Ouais... Encore un petit peu plus haut..." Le haut de forme ferma un œil pour ajuster la ligne de mire. "Et maintenant, tu actionnes la gâchette."

Conduisant les mouvements de son petit frère, l'ancien noble tira.

Le condamné ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer.

*Ploc*

*Bam* *Bam*

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, mais aucune douleur venir, il ouvrit partiellement les yeux. Tous ses camarades semblaient stupéfaits, alors il baissa son regard, cherchant une blessure. Mais il trouva bien plus extraordinaire.

La pomme.

À ses pieds.

Coupée en parfaite symétrie.

Son souffle se coupa, le temps qu'une goutte de transpiration coule le long de son visage. Et il s'évanouit.

Sabo lança un regard_ 'tout ceci est parfaitement normal'_, en tapotant la tête de son cadet. Comme si ce dernier était responsable de ce miracle.

Or, il ne trompait personne. Une fois encore, le chapeau de paille n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, il devait le savoir puisqu'il grommela.

"Je préfère me battre avec mes poings !"

"Et comment feras-tu quand ton ennemi sera hors de portée ?" Interrogea l'autre brun.

"J'aurais un super tireur d'élite dans mon équipage qui leur réglera leur compte !"

"Évidemment." Murmura le blond.

"Tu vois Marco !" S'affola Izou, toujours caché derrière la porte. "Tu veux réellement ramener _ça_ sur le navire ?!" Avec ces choses, leur espérance de vie allait baisser drastiquement !

"Je ne vois pas le problème." Se rajouta la lame fleurie. "Ils ont l'air très compétents. J'adorerai combattre avec eux quand ils auront quelques années de plus ! Surtout s'ils sont aussi doués avec des épées qu'avec des armes à feu !"

"Des monstres. Ce sont des monstres." Répétait, exorbitée, la fille de l'équipe.

"Allons, du calme." Tempéra le Phénix. "Nous sommes venus les chercher, yoi, et c'est ce que nous allons faire."

"Faut-il toquer à la porte ?" Demanda Vista, prêt à rentrer.

"Ce serait plus poli, yoi."

Le cinquième commandant s'exécuta. Il frappa deux coups et rentra.

"Euh... Vista ?" Chuchota sa sœur. "Le principe de toquer avant d'entrer est d'attendre qu'on te donne la permission de le faire."

"Oh, tu le savais donc, yoi." La fusilla du regard le Phénix. "Tu pourras m'en faire la démonstration la prochaine fois que tu souhaiteras rentrer dans ma chambre alors, yoi !"

La brune s'engouffra dans la salle pour échapper aux serres de son frère et pu ainsi admirer tous les talents de diplomates de la lame fleurie.

"Salut ! On est venu prendre les gosses !"

Haruta en tomba à la renverse.

"TU NE POUVAIS PAS L'ANNONCER PLUS DÉLICATEMENT ?!"

"Ou juste te présenter avant ?" Rajouta calmement le Phénix.

"Voyons, ils nous connaissent !" Assura l'épéiste.

Et, en effet, à sa vue, tous les pirates s'effondrèrent en larme.

"Commandant Vista-samaaaaaaaa ! Marco-sama, Haruta-sama et Izou-sama ! Vous êtes venus nous sauver !"

"C'est une question ?" Recula l'androgyne, avec une goutte géante sur la tête.

"Non, je ne crois pas." Confia le travesti, dans le même état.

Les pirates alliés se prosternèrent.

"Merci ! On remet les enfants entre vos mains."

Alors ça, ce n'était pas prévu, pensa la mousquetaire. Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment prévu depuis le départ. Mais les imprévus des mômes dépassaient toujours largement ses propres attentes. Ils étaient forts. Très forts.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Izou s'approcher de leur meneur.

"Tu vois, Marco ! Ces gosses ne sont pas normaux ! Ils sont pires qu'une malédiction ! Sûrement une calamité de Davy Jones pour avoir, ne serait-ce que songé, être plus fort que Grand Line !"

"Ah. L'ananas, le véreux, le gamin et la prostituée sont venus nous chercher." Remarqua l'aîné des frères en se curant le nez.

"QUI APPELLES-TU LE GAMIN/LA PROSTITUÉE ?!" Crièrent en cœur les adhérents de l'ORSG.

"Ils se sont reconnus !" Rigola l'ancien noble.

"Lequel je suis, moi ?" Interrogea la lame fleurie en se pointant du doigt.

"Le véreux." Renseigna l'engeance pirate.

"Véreux ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air louche." Établit-il en brossant sa moustache.

"Non, à peine." Ironisa le brun en détaillant sa tenue. Une chemise digne de M. Loyal, grande ouverte sur son torse, avec un haut de forme noir, un pantalon clair, des gants, des bottes et une cape.

"On dirait un super-héros !" S'ébahit l'élastique.

"C'est vrai ?" S'étonna l'épéiste en se redressant pour se donner plus de prestance.

"Non." Coupa le fils de Roger.

"Et avec cette pose ?" La lame fleurie leva un bras et posa son autre main sur sa hanche, pliant un de ses genoux, et le regard perdu au loin, dans un plagiat de superman.

"Non, toujours pas." Rabroua l'aîné brun.

"Trop cool !" S'émerveilla, à l'inverse, le chapeau de paille.

"Et maintenant ?"

Le dialogue continua plus loin, pendant que le premier commandant s'attelait aux tâches importantes.

"Où sont vos capitaines, yoi ?"

"Eh bien..." Réfléchis un des matelots. "Le capitaine Karma est à l'infirmerie. Il a voulu apprendre aux jeunots à tirer sur une cible en mouvement."

"Il ne savait pas que les gosses étaient si doués." Rajouta son voisin.

"Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de billes de couleurs, sinon notre capitaine ne se serait pas contenté de l'infirmerie..."

"Je vois, yoi. Et Elmy ?"

Un des pirates pointa sa montre. "Elle doit être en train de se maquiller. Ça lui prend beaucoup de temps."

"Ou de se mettre une lotion."

"Pas que ça améliore son teint de toute façon."

"Son teint n'étant pas son pire problème."

"Et c'est sans parler de son caractère !"

"Des légendes racontent qu'un jour, un marin l'a vue sans maquillage !"

"Non ! Et alors ?"

"Alors on l'a retrouvé le lendemain matin, mort, noyé dans la baignoire."

"La vision était si affreuse qu'il s'en est suicidé ?!"

"Apparemment."

"On devrait lui offrir une chirurgie esthétique !"

"**À QUI VOULEZ-VOUS OFFRIR UNE CHIRURGIE ESTHÉTIQUE ?!**" Tonna Elmy en rentrant dans la pièce.

Un frisson traversa les concierges.

"Gilles M'dame !" S'empressa de répondre l'une d'elles.

"Oui, à cause de sa cicatrice !" Rajouta un autre.

Leur capitaine paru septique, mais ne s'aventura pas d'avantage sur ce territoire miné. Miné, entendons-nous bien,_ pour ses troupes_. Un bon coup de poing et des siècles de vaisselle résolvaient tous ses problèmes.

"Commandant Marco, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Et serait-ce la commandante Haruta qui se cache dans votre dos ?"

Celle-ci, terrée derrière le dos de son frère, lui faisait comprendre que non, ce n'était pas elle. Tout en envoyant des éclairs à Izou qui s'était enfui dans le couloir. Elle se vengerait.

Marco jeta à peine un regard à sa sœur et décida de sauter cette étape de la conversation. Les disputes, trop peu pour lui.

"Merci d'avoir retrouvé les petits yoi, on va vous en débarrasser."

"Mais non, voyons ! Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! En plus, j'ai cru apercevoir le commandant Izou ! Nous pourrions refaire une virée tous les trois ! Et pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous, commandant Marco ? Ou alors, vous pourriez me garder mes gigolos !"

"Madame !" Pleura un de ses hommes. "Ne nous appelez pas comme ça ! Ils vont se méprendre sur notre re-rela-rela... Je ne peux même pas dire ce mot !"

La douzième commandante était, quant à elle, prise de tremblements frénétiques.

"Nooon ! Plus jamais !"

"Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible." Protégea le Phénix.

"Et un tête-à-tête entre vous et moi ?"

"Malheureusement, je suis occupé." Trancha le premier commandant. "Notre navire attend près du votre, pourquoi ne pas venir saluer Père ? Vous en profiterez pour déjeuner avec nous, puis nous repartirons."

Haruta, qui s'était réjoui au début de la tirade, perdit ses couleurs et imita_ le cri_ d'Edvard Munch.

Oui, les commandants sont aussi cultivés.

En plus d'être classes.

Magnifique, non ?

Par contre, qu'Elmy vienne sur leur Moby Dick, c'était juste ignoble.

"D'ailleurs, yoi, Haruta," cette dernière leva la tête à l'entente de son nom, "va donc chercher le Capitaine Karma, pour qu'il se joigne à nous !"

La commandante commença à pleurer. Venait-il réellement de la sauver de l'Ogresse ?! Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante ! Elle avait oublié que son frère pouvait être un tel messie. Promit, elle ne lui ferait plus jamais de blague salasse. Enfin... Pas cette semaine... ou, du moins, pas aujourd'hui... pas pendant l'heure qui allait suivre...

Bref, vous l'aurez remarqué, Haruta était une personne très reconnaissante. Elle s'en félicitait même, en allant à la recherche du poulpe. Quelle bonne sœur elle faisait !

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui portait l'insigne de l'infirmerie.

*Toc* *Toc*

Deux coups à la porte plus tard, et, oubliant le commentaire fait plus tôt à la lame fleurie, elle entra.

"Hey ! Karma..."

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée par l'état de son ami.

Le poulpe était bandé de la tête aux pieds, avec un plâtre sur chaque jambe et sur trois de ses bras. À côté, une infirmière s'attelait à prendre son pouls, quand elle remarqua la Shirohige.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Commandante Haruta ?"

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?!"

"Il a voulu jouer avec les enfants. Mais il était tellement pris dans le jeu, qu'il n'a pas fait attention à une corde qui dépassait sur le sol. Elle s'est emmêlée à ses pieds et il est tombé sur les tonneaux de vin. Puis il a été emporté par ces derniers jusqu'à la cale, en se faisant écraser au passage, et a atterri sur sa collection d'oursins."

La commandante en perdit sa mâchoire.

"Quel maladroit ! Et quelle idée aussi de faire une collection d'oursins ?!"

*Snif*

L'androgyne suivit les sanglots étouffés et tomba sur son ami.

"Aïe, il doit sacrément souffrir."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Informa l'infirmière. "Mais plutôt..."

"MES OURSINS ! OUHIN !"

"...la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa collection. Il l'a complètement détruite, on a dû jeter les restes par-dessus bord. Suivi par leurs aiguilles qu'on a dû retirer une par une du capitaine. Heureusement, l'équipage et les enfants m'ont prêté main-forte, sinon j'y serais encore ! D'ailleurs, vous êtes sûrement venu pour quelque chose ?"

"Oui, je voulais inviter Karma au repas avec Père, mais, vu son état, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible... tant pis, on se contentera d'Elmy."

L'horreur sur terre. Elle qui comptait justement sur Karma pour l'occuper, c'était raté ! Surtout que Marco devait être du même avis, sinon, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de l'envoyer ici alors qu'il savait déjà que le poulpe était blessé. Il devait savoir que, même blessé, Karma était parfaitement capable d'occuper la croqueuse de diamants.

Haruta allait fermer la porte, quand elle eut une révélation.

"Mais si bien sûr ! Vous, amenez-moi un fauteuil et vite !"

L'employée médicale, tout d'abord choquée, obtempéra et ramena une vieille chaise rembourrée.

"Ça fera l'affaire." Rassura la brune. "Maintenant, aidez-moi à l'y mettre !"

Et, remontant ses manches, la sabreuse saisit son ami sous sa première rangée de bras, tandis que l'infirmière prenait ses pieds. Ou plutôt, les plâtres.

"Un... Deux... Trois !"

Les deux femmes jetèrent leur victime sur le siège, sans aucune délicatesse. Haruta sortit ensuite sa ceinture et s'en servit pour attacher le buste de l'homme-pieuvre au dossier de la chaise.

"C'est bon !" S'écria-t-elle, fière de son piteux travail. "En avant !" Elle se positionna derrière le fauteuil, posa ses mains sur les bords et poussa de toutes ses forces.

Le siège ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Ah oui ?" S'énerva la commandante. "Tu le prends comme ça ?!" Elle activa son haki de l'armement et décolla à toute vitesse, rayant le parquet au passage, et détruisant un mur qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'éviter. De toute façon, c'était Karma qui avait tout pris, et il était incapable de se plaindre à cause de ses bandages. Donc, il n'y avait aucun problème !

Elle déambula comme un chien furieux dans les couloirs, prenant ses virages comme une voiture de course. Si Karma survivait au voyage, ce serait un vrai miracle.

Lorsqu'Haruta déboucha finalement sur le pont extérieur, prise au dépourvu, elle ne parvint pas à freiner dans les temps, et la chaise glissante passa à l'eau. Avec son passager, évidemment.

La sabreuse reprit son souffle puis se pencha légèrement par-dessus bord, pour voir le siège sombrer avec son prisonnier.

Ni une, ni deux, l'androgyne se retourna.

"THATCH ! Karma coule avec le fauteuil où je l'ai ligoté !"

Le quatrième commandant, qui était de surveillance, en perdit sa pomme.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS POUR LE SAUVER ?!"

"VAS-Y ! Moi j'y vais pas, l'eau est trop froide."

"MAIS IL VA SE NOYER !"

"OUI ! BOUGE-TOI !"

Rompant la discussion pour sauver son ami, le pompadour se jeta à l'eau. Il sortit un couteau pour défaire les liens du poulpe, mais, lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, la ceinture résista sans mal à l'arme blanche.

"ET N'ABÎME PAS MA CEINTURE !" Précisa la douzième commandante. "Je l'ai eu en solde, mais elle vaut une fortune !"

Thatch, six pieds sous l'eau, un poulpe dans les bras et ses réserves d'air qui s'amincissaient, ignora le dernier commentaire de sa sœur. Un peu de haki résolut le problème et libéra le blessé. Le cuisiner attrapa ensuite un de ses bras et remonta sa cargaison à la surface, là où l'attendait une bouée de secours.

"Ne bougez pas, je vais vous remonter !" Promit la jeune fille avant de disparaître.

Thatch se débrouilla pour mettre son ami sur le flotteur, puisqu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour se maintenir émergé.

Une fois fait, il attendit.

Et attendit.

Un courant d'air passa et le cuisinier se fit la réflexion que sa sœur avait raison. L'eau était froide.

"HARUTA !"

Elle ne l'avait quand même pas oublié ?!

"J'arrive ! J'arrive !" Répondit-elle comme un adolescent qu'on appelle à table. "Une minute !"

"Des problèmes ?" Interrogea un petit blond en se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde.

"OUI ! Je veux sortir de là !"

"Eh ! Comment ? Rapidement et douloureusement, ou lentement et sans douleur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! Je veux juste remonter !"

"Votre réponse n'est pas recevable." Sourit l'édenté. "J'en conclus donc que vous me laissez le choix ! Je choisis, hum... la première proposition ! ACE ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main ! LUFFY ! Ramène la canne à pêche !"

"Hein ?" Formula, sans classe, Thatch, donnant raison aux analyses de sa sœur : il ne devait pas être un commandant.

Le blond disparu à son tour, laissant les craintes du cuisinier monter d'un cran.

"HARUTA ! RAMÈNE-TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Trop tard.

L'hameçon et un gigantesque morceau de viande venaient d'être lancés à la mer. Et trois petites têtes étaient apparues sur le rebord.

"Alors, ça mord ?" Questionna le plus jeune.

"Non, pas encore." Répondit l'aîné.

"Bientôt." Promit le cadet.

Et, effectivement, un Roi des mers approchait.

"Ne le tuez pas ! Et ne le blessez pas non plus, vous allez voir !" Ordonna le blond en tirant sur la canne à pêche.

Thatch, incertain, choisit tout de même d'obéir. Il s'accrocha à la bouée, ferma les yeux et maintint son ami à ses côtés. Tout allait, probablement, bien se passer ! Après tout, il était juste en train de faire confiance à trois enfants de moins de douze ans, pas de quoi faire sombrer un équipage ! Il sentit la gueule de la créature le recouvrir, mais les voix des enfants ne s'arrêtaient pas.

"Ne bougez pas !"

L'énorme morceau de viande, plus important sûrement, avait le droit d'être ramené sur le pont.

C'est alors que Thatch le sentit. La bête décollait pour suivre son repas. Elle venait de se jeter dans les airs.

"Maintenant Ace !"

Le grand brun envoya un cercle feu traverser la mâchoire du roi des mers, et un simple jais, pour décapiter sa tête, pendant que l'élastique écrasait de toutes ses forces sa pipe sur la tête de l'animal.

Sabo, quant à lui, tenait la canne à pêche et agitait le morceau de viande.

Le Roi des mers mourut instantanément. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et l'ensemble de son corps, séparé de sa tête, tomba à l'eau, créant de gigantesques remous.

D'un autre côté, la tête de la bête s'effondra sur le pont, créant une surcharge qui fit tanguer dangereusement le navire.

Les trois frères attendirent un moment, que les éléments se calment, avant d'aller chercher les adultes dans la gueule du monstre.

Luffy, grand explorateur de l'intérieur des animaux carnivores, mena la marche. Ils trouvèrent sans peine les deux compères, étourdis par leur chute. La dernière chose que Thatch put articuler fut :

"Haruta, tu me le payeras."

* * *

"Commandante Haruta, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à faire ?" Demanda un de ses hommes en récupérant la somme qu'il avait gagné au poker.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous aviez l'air pressé quand vous êtes passée tout à l'heure." Informa un autre joueur en mélangeant les cartes.

"THATCH !" Se rappela la brune avant de partir en courant.

"On ne peut plus rien pour elle !" Rigola un de ses hommes avant de regarder des cartes. Trois de pique, cinq de cœur et sept de trèfle. Il n'allait pas gagner tout de suite.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?" Interrogea Sabo, pendant que son grand frère tâtait le commandant avec une branche pour obtenir une réaction.

"On pourrait le laisser ici !" Proposa le pyromane.

"Non, ce ne serait pas très correct." Défendit le blond. "Ils sont quand même venus nous sortir des griffes de l'Hideuse. Il faudrait les remercier."

"On les a déjà sauvés de la noyade ! Faut pas pousser les remerciements trop loin !"

"Bon, commençons par les sortir de la gueule de la bête."

"Et après, on pourra la manger ?!" S'excita le chapeau de paille.

"Oui Luffy." Promit l'allumette.

Les trois frères commencèrent à s'atteler à leur tâche, traînant plus qu'autre chose le pompadour.

Après une glissade sur des tripes qui traînaient pour l'élastique, le groupe put sortir de la tête décapitée, en même temps que la douzième commandante, armée d'une corde, arrivait.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! THATCH !" Hurla-t-elle. "POURQUOI Y A-T-IL UNE TÊTE TRANCHÉE DE ROI DES MERS SUR LE PONT ?!"

Elle resta un moment bête, sans voir le groupe d'enfants et son ami, qui se trouvaient hors de sa vue, à fixer l'incongruité. Pendant ce temps, aucun son ne filtra l'air.

"Thatch ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle enfin. Ni une, ni deux, elle accourut à bord du navire et se pencha par-dessus bord. "Thatch ? Karma ? LES GARS !"

Rien.

Un silence total.

"THATCH !"

Toujours rien.

La commandante se laissa couler au sol, une larme solitaire au coin de sa joue.

"I-Il s'est noyé ! Je lui avais pourtant envoyé une bouée !" La brune croisa ses bras et leva la tête au ciel. "DAVY JONES, TU ME LE PAYERAS ! RENDS-MOI MON FRÈRE !"

"Hey, du calme !" Grogna Ace, en traversant le pont avec ses frères et le corps du sois-disant défunt. "Y en a qui bossent !"

Haruta tiqua à la remarque.

"Bosser ? Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire au moins ?"

"Ouais ! Mieux, je rends service, moi, Madame ! Et j'enquiquine pas le monde !"

"Ace, langage !" Marmonna le blond.

"Toi, rendre service ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas avoir sauvé Thatch pendant que t'y es ?"

Luffy resta coi devant la réplique. Il avait vaguement compris que le type qu'ils trimbalaient s'appelait Thatch (merci Sabo), et ne comprit pas l'androgyne.

"On ne l'a pas sauvé ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Alors on a abandonné de la viande pour rien ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Vous en êtes bien incapable !" Cracha la brune.

"Oh que si ! Ils en sont capables !" Se désolait le quatrième commandant en reprenant connaissance. Il s'échappa des mains des enfants et fut pris d'une crise de toux. "Pour mon plus grand malheur !"

Haruta ouvrit lentement ses yeux à l'entente de la voix familière, et découvrit avec joie son ami.

"Thatch !"

Elle bondit de sa place et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

"Tu es vivant !"

"Et pas grâce à toi !" Râla le revenant, sans pour autant refuser l'embrassade fraternelle. "Et j'en profite pour remarquer que tu es toujours une sacrée planche à pain !"

Haruta lui envoya une droite. *Bing*

"Donc c'est une fille !" S'étonna le brun non chapeauté. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné !"

*Bing* Une droite pour le fils de Roger.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!"

"Ace." Pacifia l'ancien noble en posant une main sur son épaule. "Il y a un certain comportement à adopter avec les femmes. On les appelle... _les dix règles d'or_. Sous peine d'être privé de tu-sais-quoi." Furtif coup d'oeil sur Luffy.

"Je n'ai pas prévu de faire tu-sais-quoi avec cet être indéterminé."

*Bing* Deuxième droite pour le fils du Roi des pirates.

"C'est aussi pour éviter les baffes."

Son frère ne semblait pas convaincu.

"Et puis, tout pirate qui se respecte doit les connaître ! Comme ça, toutes les femmes seront à tes pieds ! Imagine ! Trésors, femmes, pouvoir !" Une image d'Ace sur un trône, cerné de pièces, de diamants, de femmes voluptueuses à ses pieds à moitié dénudées et d'autres personnes puissantes prosternées devant lui apparus entre les mains de Sabo. "Tout ça, grâce à l'aide des dix règles d'or ! Et savoir séduire une femme est toujours utile ! Pour soutirer des informations, avoir du matériel et une position, mais aussi... pour pouvoir briser des cœurs !"

Ace s'imagina tout de suite noyer de chagrins les plus belles femmes du monde. Quelle classe pour le futur Roi des pirates !

"C'est bon." Assura le prince. "Vas-y, je t'écoute !"

"Quel manipulateur !" Murmura la douzième commandante.

"Quel génie !" S'émerveilla Thatch. "Il a tout de suite cerné l'intérêt de plaire aux femmes."

*Bing* Deuxième droite pour le cuisinier.

"Alors," Commença l'ancien noble après avoir capturé l'élastique. Avec un peu de chance, il allait peut-être écouter. Un peu de chance et beaucoup de patience.

"Tu dois toujours dire à une femme qu'elle est belle. Qu'importe la vérité."

"Mais c'est débile."

"Tout à fait !" Soutint Thatch.

*Bing* Troisième droite pour le cuistot.

"Tu ne dois jamais demander son âge. Tu m'entends ? Jamais."

"Mais Shanks me le demandait tout le temps !" Se plaignit le chapeau de paille qui avait, miraculeusement, écouté la discussion.

"Tu n'es pas une femme." Lui rappela le blond.

"Shanks ?" Releva le pompadour, mais il fut purement ignoré.

"Tu dois toujours les rajeunir ! Mais pas trop, qu'elles ne sentent pas le pot aux roses."

"Et comment je fais ça si je ne sais pas leurs âges ?"

"Tu te débrouilles ! Tu ne dois jamais dire à une femme qu'elle est grosse. C'est une dérivée du "belle". Attention, MÊME si elle le sous-entend lourdement !"

"Hein ?"

"Par exemple, si elle se regarde dans le miroir et qu'elle dit 'Je suis grosse ! Oh que je suis grosse !'" Sabo se tortilla dans le vide pour mieux imposer sa vision. "Tu répondras ?"

"Tu le fais vachement bien Sab' !"

"Merci. Tu répondras ?"

"Tant que tu peux porter mes pantalons, tu ne l'es pas, car je suis le rêve de tous les hommes du monde !"

"…"

"…"

"Bon, on la refait, avec moins d'égocentrisme, moins de narcissisme et plus de modestie."

"Les trois veulent dire à peu près la même chose."

"Tu comprendras donc très bien où je veux en venir ! Donc, 'Je suis grosse, je suis laide, je suis moche !' Ace ?"

"C'est exact."

"..."

"Tu remarqueras que je me suis abstenu de préciser que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu faisais en ma sublime présence."

"Luffy." Appela aigrement le blond en baissant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son frère, toujours prisonnier dans ses bras. "Je crois que nous n'avons rien à faire dans l'existence de _Sire Portgas D Ace_, cessons d'affliger sa vue."

Attrapant une main de son benjamin, l'ancien noble fit mine de partir.

Mais le pyromane n'allait pas se laisser enlever son chapeau de paille. Il attrapa une manche du petit, débattant sa propriété.

"Et quand avons-nous décidé que tu avais le droit de choisir où allait Luffy ? En tant qu'aîné, je m'y oppose !"

"Mais la garde partagée est finie ! Je divorce !" Jeta le blond. "Et puisque nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, je prends le petit !"

"Jamais ! J'en ai besoin ! Rends-moi mon oreiller !"

"Et moi alors ?! J'en ai besoin pour... pour..." Le bouclé posa une main sur son menton, en position d'intense réflexion.

"AH ! Tu n'en as pas besoin !"

"SI ! C'est aussi _mon_ oreiller !"

"Humf ! Tu me copies ! De toute façon, j'en ai aussi besoin pour... Euh..." Intense réflexion du brun, sous le regard attentif de ses frères. Et des commandants.

Le flambeau tourna, se retourna, se pencha, leva le nez, fit toute une danse avant d'attraper son jumeau par le bras et de l'éloigner du chapeau de paille, dans un conciliabule secret.

"Mais... Mais il ne sert à rien !"

"Tout à fait !" Renchéris le blond, souriant.

"Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Même Dadan servait à quelque chose ! DADAN !"

"Offrir un toit où coucher est une utilité relative. Surtout depuis qu'on a créé nos cabanes !"

"Mais qu'allons-nous en faire ?! C'est à peine s'il peut chasser tout seul ! On ne va pas se le coltiner toute notre vie !"

"Il est petit ! Et la fraternité, c'est comme le mariage, c'est 'pour le meilleur et pour le pire'. Regarde le bon côté des choses... il est... mignon ! Voilà ! Ça améliorera ton image de tueur sanguinaire !"

"Vraiment ?" S'assura le brun en levant la tête avec un sourire fier. Toujours la tête haute, il s'approcha du chapeau de paille qui avait regardé l'entrevue avec curiosité, et posa sa main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. "Brave petit."

Des compliments imprévus qu'apprécia le plus jeune. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il ne comprît pas son aîné.

Mais qu'importe, plus important arrivait.

"À TABLE !"

Tous les problèmes oubliés, (dont Karma immobilisé dans la gueule du poisson) les cinq personnages, comme un seul, s'élancèrent sur la Moby Dick pour y engouffrer l'équivalent alimentaire de dix ogres.

La fratrie avait apparemment été affamée par Elmy et sa bande.

Propos bien évidemment réfuter par les pirates. Mais allez le prouver pendant que les jeunes engloutissaient trois ours géants des montagnes.

Chacun se débrouillait pour défendre plus ou moins bien sa part, quand l'équipe "d'exploration" revint. Marco, le premier, se dégagea un chemin au milieu de la foule qui recouvrait le pont principal. Atteindre le buffet relevait du miracle. Et quand il y arriva enfin, il tomba sur Thatch et Haruta se disputant une part de pizza.

"Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous êtes commandants et vous vous disputez encore pour une part de pizza ? Vous imaginez l'exemple que vous donnez ?!"

Les deux belligérants tournèrent leurs têtes vers la fratrie, occupée à se battre pour une dinde.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour ça !" Rigola le cuisinier, laissant sa sœur lui piquer sa part. Il en fut dégoûté. Pourtant, il connaissait parfaitement la fable du corbeau et du renard ! Comme quoi, connaître les fables ne suffisait pas !

"Et comme ça ?!" S'écria Vista, sorti de nulle part, un slip au-dessus de son pantalon. "Je ressemble plus à un super héros ?!"

Ace, qui mangeait des spaghettis à la bolognaise, les recracha aussi sec.

C'est pas vrai.

L'andouille de commandant avait pris sa remarque au sérieux.

"Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?" Rajouta la lame fleurie en gonflant ses muscles.

Marco lâcha son verre.

Thatch en perdit la mâchoire.

Et Haruta son équilibre. Elle en tomba par terre.

Sans compter le silence soudain du pont, dont tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le cinquième commandant.

C'était pas vrai.

C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ihihihihihih !"

Seul Sabo osait briser le silence par son rire. Rien à faire, c'était nerveux.

Ace se contenta de fixer l'épéiste comme s'il était l'être le plus bête qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, sans compter Luffy, qui était hors catégorie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il réfléchissait intensément pour savoir si, oui ou non, Vista était plus 'héroïque' ainsi.

Une goutte perla sur son visage, tant sa réflexion était intense.

"Probablement..."

"HÉ ! MAIS C'EST MON SLIP !" Hurla l'un des spectateurs.

"Oui, moi je ne porte que des caleçons." Répondit le moustachu comme une évidence.

Les observateurs en tombèrent par terre.

Quelques rires de plus, Marco qui envoya son collègue se changer et la vie reprit son cours sur le pont.

Sauf pour Haruta qui voyait sa super théorie sur la classe des commandants se briser en mille morceaux. Et même du scotch ne pourrait le réparer !

Barbe Blanche arriva un peu plus tard, avec une haie d'honneur découverte jusqu'au buffet ('le chançard', d'après Ace, qui avait dû mordre plus d'un pirate pour se frayer un chemin) et, au vu de son petit sourire en coin, il avait dû croiser l'apprenti super-héros.

Il sourit aux trois frères, principalement concentrés sur la nourriture.

"Alors les enfants, votre voyage s'est bien passé ?"

"Génial !" Articula entre deux sandwichs l'élastique. "On a détrôné un Roi, visité une maison bizarre, allumé un volcan, exploré des égouts, survécu à un, deux, trois naufrages, traversé une grotte, effrayé des types pas sympas, bossé pour le CB—"

Ses frères s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le faire taire.

"Chut ! Andouille ! S'ils l'apprennent, ils vont nous embrocher pour trahison !" Siffla l'aîné.

"Je n'appellerai pas cela bosser, mais plutôt remercier pour sa nourriture." Mentit Sabo, tentant de rattraper la gaffe sans donner trop d'information.

"Vous rigolez ?!" S'excita la douzième commandante, en lâchant son morceau de viande. "Vous n'avez pas pu faire tout ça en deux semaines !"

"Si. Et avec trois fardeaux supplémentaires." Aggrava le fils de Roger.

"Quand je vous disais qu'il fallait les enchaîner !" Rappela Izou, de retour de la partie salade du buffet. "Vous, le narcissique teigneux, l'intello manipulateur et l'imbécile heureux, vous n'êtes bons qu'à attirer les ennuis !"

"Ah, il nous en veut encore pour la prostituée." Décrypta le pyromane.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PROSTITUÉE !"

"Ça ne se voit pas."

Une veine apparue sur le front recouvert de fond de teint. Ces petits allaient avoir à faire avec le seizième commandant.

"Qui veut de l'omelette ?" Interrompit un cuisinier suicidaire.

Ce type avait osé briser son effet. Izou lui envoya un regard meurtrier avant de l'attraper par le col et de le mener dans les bas-fonds du navire, malgré ses cris de détresse.

Le commandant avait en effet la fâcheuse tendance de passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu.

Pas de chance, petit cuisinier. Tu feras attention à partir de maintenant avant de prendre la parole.

Passons.

Le reste du repas se passa correctement bien, Elmy s'accaparant Barbe Blanche, jusqu'à que son premier commandant ne vienne le sauver.

Il devait urgemment remettre du gel sur sa moustache, inventa Ace qui passait au bon moment, au mauvais endroit.

Puis l'infirmière alliée débarqua toute déboussolée, cherchant son capitaine.

"Oups, on l'a oublié dans la gueule du Roi des mers." Réfléchis Sabo en faisant un massage cardiaque à son petit frère.

Même quand vous êtes élastiques, vous _ne pouvez pas_ avaler une arête principale de poisson géant de travers. Même l'élasticité a ses limites !

L'infirmière s'en retourna pâle comme un cadavre. Mais Haruta la devança dans sa recherche et revint en filant avec une espèce de déplace meuble, sur lequel était maintenu en équilibre précaire Karma, quasiment passé de l'autre côté.

Mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

Il pouvait mourir en paix.

Par la suite, les premiers tonneaux de Rhum arrivèrent. Ils se vidèrent et se remplirent à une vitesse folle, si bien que tout le navire devint soul en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Sauf les gosses, qui n'avaient pas réussi à toucher une goutte d'alcool. Pas que Luffy ait essayé de toute façon. Ils étaient tellement pris le nez dans la nourriture, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention au monde environnant et à l'alcool. Le seul moment où ils ont rappelé leur existence, fut quand leurs assiettes furent vides.

_VIDE !_

Ils en ont effrayé un cuisinier à vie.

Puis ils sont rentrés faire la sieste.

Ratant complètement —et volontairement— les au revoir.

C'était bien la dernière de leur préoccupation ! Et leurs sommeils étaient plus intéressants.

Voilà donc comment les baby-sitters provisoires pleurèrent des larmes de joie, laissant la tristesse et l'affliction à la famille d'accueil.

Karma et Elmy le payeront, Izou se l'était juré.

* * *

Pour le plus grand plaisir des Shirohiges, les petits démons passèrent l'après-midi à dormir. Allez savoir ce que leur avaient fait vivre les alliés pour en arriver à ce point, mais l'équipage de Barbe Blanche leur en était fortement reconnaissant.

Avec le vent favorable, l'équipage arriva dans la nuit à proximité d'une île sous leur joug, sauvant les réserves de nourriture qui avaient pris un sacré choc avec le buffet de la journée.

Mais, pour des raisons évidentes de sympathie, les pirates avaient décidé d'attendre le matin avant d'envahir l'île, par pitié pour le sommeil des habitants.

Et, en attendant le levé du jour, les commandants s'étaient réunis dans leur salle réservée, afin de préparer la journée.

"Alors, yoi, je me charge d'aller trouver un revêteur dans la partie Sud de l'île," planifia le Phénix, "pendant que vous—"

"NON !" Coupa l'Okama de la bande. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas à supporter les gosses toi aussi ! C'est trop facile ! C'est toi qui organises, alors tu en profites pour nous refiler le sale travail ! Mais moi, je refuse de me les coltiner encore une fois !"

"Tu te les es déjà farcis une fois ?" S'étonna ironiquement Thatch. "Quand ?"

"Là n'est pas la question !" Balaya le maquillé. "Je n'en veux absolument pas !"

"Moi non plus !" Se désista Haruta.

"Je vous les laisse." Continua Fossa en nettoyant son cigare.

"Je préférais éviter." Avoua Joz.

"Je serais capable de les tuer par inadvertance." Prévint Atmos.

"Bon." Soupira le premier commandant.

"Euh…" Voulut renoncer Curiel.

"Stop." Fixa Marco. "J'ai compris. Personne ne veut prendre les gosses."

"On pourrait les filer à nos hommes." Proposa la seule fille.

"Non. Ils les perdraient." Établis le premier fils.

"Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte." Murmura Izou.

"Donc on va tirer au sort trois personnes. Et elles n'auront pas le droit de se plaindre ! D'accord ?"

"Oui." Accepta sans joie l'assistance.

Chacun prit un papier et écrivit son nom dessus, avant de le plier en quatre. Vista prêta généreusement son chapeau pour servir de récipient et, après une nouvelle dispute enfantine, Rakuyou, en tant qu'innocent de la bande, fut choisi pour tirer les papiers.

Suspense.

Chaque commandant fixait le bouclé, lui envoyant des ondes négatives pour qu'il ne pioche pas leur nom.

C'était, du moins, le cas pour Izou et Haruta. Rakuyou n'avait pas besoin de son haki pour sentir leurs présences omnipotentes.

Il envoya sa main dans le chapeau, fermant les yeux sous la pression. Il mélangea, et, après un temps qui parut infini, saisit le premier nom.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui.

Il ouvrit doucement le papier, afin de découvrir le nom de son premier meurtrier. Il espérait très fort qu'il s'agisse de Marco, car il était l'un des seuls qui ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

"Fossa." Lut le moustachu.

La cloche de tension qui s'était abattue dans la salle se leva. L'appelé n'appréciait pas vraiment les enfants, mais il était un homme de parole et peu rancunier. Il effectuera sa tâche sans rechigner. Mais sans délicatesse.

Rakuyou eut le temps de souffler, quand l'attention revint à lui.

Qui sera le suivant ?

Il pria pour avoir encore de la chance, et mit sa main dans le chapeau.

Il trifouilla encore un peu avant de prendre le deuxième papier.

Ravalant sa salive, il espéra que ni Haruta ni Izou ne seraient choisis. Il tenait à la vie bon sang !

Rakuyou déplia lentement le papier avant de lire l'écriture brouillon qui le recouvrait.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait les noms de ses camarades !

"Atmos."

Finalement, Davy Jones en avait marre de lui.

Cette fois-ci, la tension fut écrasée par l'aura du prénommé.

Les enfants ne reviendront jamais de leur voyage.

"On était d'accord sur les règles." Rappela Marco pour calmer le géant. "Pas de plaintes. Suivant."

Transpirant, et un oeil sur le mastodonte cornu, Rakuyou piocha un papier, en dessous du tas.

Il le déplia plus rapidement que les autres, mais avec autant de soin.

C'est alors que la vérité lui apparut.

Les mains tremblantes, il leva la tête pour lire le nom.

"Rakuyou."

Son nom.

Il allait devoir garder les trois boules d'énergie en compagnie de Fossa et d'Atmos ?! Ce devait être un cauchemar !

"Bien. Une affaire de bouclée, yoi. Continuons."

Allaient-ils réellement pouvoir prendre soin des enfants ? S'inquiéta Rakuyou, pendant que Marco attribuait à tous une tâche.

D'ailleurs, le blond devait aussi s'en inquiéter puisqu'à la fin de la réunion, il vint taper sur son épaule.

"Bonne chance, yoi."

* * *

"Debout !"

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Pas que cela intéressait Ace, mais ça l'empêchait de dormir.

"Debout !"

"Sab' ! Dégage-le !" Râla le brun en secouant son frère.

"Hum… Je dors…"

"Debout !"

"Allez ! Il m'empêche de fermer l'œil !" Continua l'aîné.

"Mais vas-y toi même !"

"Je peux pas, Luffy m'écrase."

Sabo leva sa tête, les yeux mi-clôt, et pu admirer son grand frère écrasé par le petit.

Lire ici que le chapeau de paille avait une main sur l'estomac de l'allumette. Heureusement que le brun le pointait du doigt, ou le blond ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

"TU TE FOUS DU MONDE !" S'énerva l'ancien noble en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la figure. "T'AURAIS TRÈS BIEN PU TE LEVER !"

Une bataille s'en suivit, qui ne réussit pas à réveiller l'élastique. Après tout, une seule chose pouvait le faire…

* * *

Rakuyou attendait devant la porte des garçons.

Il avait déjà frappé trois fois, mais aucune réponse. Il commençait à se demander si défoncer la porte, comme l'avait proposé Atmos, ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Non, il devait penser à ceux qui devraient réparer. Et Père n'aimait pas qu'ils défoncent la Moby Dick.

"Alors, t'es venu chercher les marmots ?" Ricana Haruta en passant, les bras chargés de linges pour la blanchisserie.

Rakuyou se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas découvert pourquoi sa sœur haïssait tant les enfants. Elle ne devait pas avoir un instinct maternel ? Ou c'était juste ses enfants qui étaient hors catégorie ?

Le commandant entendit des cris à l'intérieur. Apparemment, les petits se chamaillaient. Devait-il intervenir ? Mais comment ?

"À TABLE !" Hurla Thatch en apparaissant soudainement derrière son frère. Rakuyou sursauta et se retourna à temps pour voir un clin d'oeil qui lui était adressé. "Ils devraient sortir maintenant."

Et, comme l'avait prédit le cuisinier, les enfants ouvrèrent leur porte à la volée.

"MANGER !"

* * *

"Commandante Haruta !" Accosta un pirate.

"Oui ?"

"Vous n'auriez pas vu le commandant Blamenco ?"

"Non, pas depuis hier…" sur le navire de Karma, perdu quelque part à la recherche de cacahuètes, réfléchit la haut gradée. Elle lâcha son tas de linge en réalisant l'effroyable vérité.

Ils avaient oublié Blamenco.

Sur le navire de Karma, qui faisait voile à l'exact opposé.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"

Il fallait en informer Père ! Immédiatement !

* * *

Ace ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mieux, de très intelligent.

Alors, qu'avait-il raté pour passer d'un bon repas traditionnel avec ses frères à SUSPENDU EN HAUT D'UNE LANCE ?!

"LAISSEZ-MOI DESCENDRE !" Cria-t-il.

"Tais-toi." Ordonna le mastodonte qui portait la lance.

"Oh, une fleure grise !" S'étonna le chapeau de paille en passant la tête derrière ses barreaux.

"TU POURRAIS MONTRER UN PEU PLUS DÉSOLATION LUFFY ! TU ES ENFERMÉ DANS UNE CAGE, JE TE RAPPELLE !"

"Ace ! Sabo ! Un caillou rouge !"

"ET ARRÊTE DE T'ENTHOUSIASMER SUR CHAQUE PETIT DÉTAIL !"

"Du calme, Ace." Pacifia le blond de la fratrie. "Pas la peine de hurler."

"TOI LE TRAÎTRE, JE T'AI PAS CAUSÉ ! DEPUIS QUAND TU FRATERNISES AVEC L'ENNEMI ?!"

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à accepter d'être porté. Et puis, sincèrement, l'idée d'être ballotté dans tous les sens comme un sac à patates ne me plaisait pas trop."

La flamme continua à s'égosiller dans tous les sens, rameutant encore plus d'attention.

Mais, sincèrement, au point où ils en étaient…

Il fallait dire que l'idée de Atmos était à son image : extrême.

Il avait décidé, pour empêcher les gosses de s'enfuir (selon ses propres mots) de les emprisonner.

Sa fibre paternelle avait dû brûler avec la chasse au taureau du mois dernier. S'il en avait un jour eu une.

Revenons au sujet. Atmos n'ayant trouvé qu'une seule cage, il avait été décidé d'y enfermer le plus petit, qui était également le plus intenable. Pour les deux autres, Atmos avait pensé à les enchaîner de la tête aux pieds puis de les traîner tout le long du chemin.

Rakuyou s'y était opposé.

Fossa avait alors proposé de les menotter et de les porter comme des sacs à patates.

C'était l'idée qui avait été retenue.

Atmos avait attrapé le plus jeune en traître, en lui enfonçant la cage sur la tête pendant qu'il mangeait.

Dans le même temps, Fossa et Rakuyou avaient attrapé les aînés.

Le tout dans la salle à manger.

Les quelques spectateurs n'émirent d'ailleurs aucune réaction face au kidnapping des gosses par les trois commandants. C'est vrai, c'était une banalité, ironisa Rakuyou, n'ayant pas remarqué le flash d'un den den, venant de la porte de la cuisine.

Seulement, une fois sortit des lieux du crime, Fossa s'était rendu compte qu'Ace était complètement ingérable, même menotté sur son épaule. Alors il avait attrapé une lance en acier qui traînait, et il l'avait planté entre le dos du brun et son tee-shirt, en passant par sa ceinture, pour le bloquer en l'air et hors d'atteinte de son porteur.

Seul Sabo s'était montré maintenable et diplomate, et avait, personne ne sait trop comment, obtenu le droit d'être seulement assis sur les épaules d'un des trois commandants. Quelle faveur !

Le groupe se promenait ainsi dans la ville, deux brutes épaisses, plus un commandant pirate, avec un marmot joyeux en cage, un autre, hargneux, suspendu en l'air, et un calme sur les épaules.

La réputation de Barbe Blanche allait en prendre un coup.

Peu importait, de toute façon, ils étaient arrivés.

Rakuyou, qui s'était fait retirer le blond, porté par Fossa, poussa la porte de la vieille boutique crasseuse où ils devaient se rendre. La porte déclencha une clochette, alertant au passage les résidents, quoique les grincements des gonds auraient largement suffi.

Sabo, le plus proche de l'entrebâillement, pencha sa tête pour voir l'intérieur. Il entendait qu'Ace avait cessé de hurler pour gesticuler dans tous les sens. Sûrement essayait-il de voir ce qui les attendait. Quant à Luffy, sa cage était positionnée juste en face de l'ouverture.

"Je vois..." Commentait une vieille avec un châle, en regardant une boule de cristal. "Je vois... Un, deux, trois hommes et un... deux enfants. Soyez les bienvenus dans mon antre."

"Trois." Corrigea Fossa en dévoilant Ace.

"Ah mais si vous cachez les gosses aussi !" S'énerva la voyante. Elle détestait ces hommes qui omettaient volontairement des informations pour la tromper. "Bon, je reprends. Je vois... Je vois... Trois hommes et... Deux..."

"Non, _trois_." Rectifia aimablement Ace, toujours suspendu en l'air juste sous son nez.

"MAIS J'ALLAIS Y ARRIVER ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! Bref, je vois trois hommes et trois enfants."

"Bravo !" Applaudis le brun sous les rires de son frère blond. "C'était indevinable !"

"Et moi ! Et moi !" S'agita Luffy dans sa cage. "Vous voyez mon prochain repas ?!"

"Euh..." Hésita la vieille avant de donner un rapide coup d'œil dans sa boule. "Oui, je vois beaucoup de patates."

"NON ! Ce sera de la viande ! Beaucoup de viande !"

La grand-mère remonta ses lunettes et se pencha au-dessus de la table.

"Tu lis l'avenir mon fils ? NON ! Alors tu tais ! Ton prochain repas sera des patates ! Point final ! On ne discute pas les prévisions divines !"

"NON ! Je veux de la viande !"

"Ce sera des patates ou rien !"

"VIANDE !"

"Allons, allons." Calma Rakuyou, ne voyant pas la fin de cette dispute idiote. "Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes là."

"C'est vrai. Je le vois dans ma boule." Mentit la vieille. "Tout comme je vois que vous mangerez des patates !"

"C'est bizarre~" Déclara gaiement Ace, coupant la nouvelle réplique idiote de l'élastique. "Moi, tout ce que je vois dans la boule, c'est que vous avez un gros nez~ Mais puisque ce sont les Dieux qui le disent, c'est forcément vrai, n'est-ce pas~?"

La vieille se jeta sur son cristal et s'écria.

"Mais c'est parce que tu le regardes à l'envers ! C'est dans ce sens-là que tu dois l'utiliser !"

Elle retourna la boule, et la plaça sous le nez du brun.

"Ah oui, vous avez raison. Non seulement vous avez un gros nez, mais en plus vous êtes ridée et hideuse. Autant pour moi, je n'avais pas remarqué !"

La vieille, blessée par ces insultes, s'affaissa dans sa chaise, et retourna son cristal, à la recherche de la vérité.

Atmos, qui en avait ras le bol de ce remue-ménage, saisit la cage de Luffy, qu'il avait posé, et partie vers une porte dérobée.

"Je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre ces conneries." Lâcha-t-il.

"Et ma viande ?" S'inquiéta l'élastique, pour être purement ignoré par son porteur.

Rakuyou accourut à sa suite, suivi plus lentement par Fossa et les deux aînés.

Le groupe pénétra dans une salle de jeu où la fumée attaqua la gorge du chapeau de paille.

"Ça pue !"

"C'est la virilité, mon gars !" Ricana un joueur en le voyant.

"Et c'est aussi de la virilité les cartes cachées dans tes manches ?" S'invita Ace, faussement intéressé.

"COMMENT ?!" Hurla l'adversaire en se levant brusquement. "CINQ MILLE BERRYS ! TU M'AS VOLÉ CINQ MILLE BERRYS !"

L'homme enragé se jeta sur le tricheur, qui, accessoirement, n'en était pas un puisque Ace avait lui-même rajouté des cartes dans sa manche, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, pour la plus grande joie du brun.

Quoi de plus marrant que de foutre le bordel ?

"Allez, viens Luffy," Il prit la cage des mains d'Atmos, occupé à parler avec le probable parrain mafieux de la cité, au vu de ses vêtements, et partit rejoindre Sabo.

Celui-ci, un peu plus loin, avait la même occupation.

"Vous ne devriez pas jouer le quatre noir." Remarqua l'ancien noble, près de la roulette. "J'ai entendu la pimbêche, elle a demandé au banquier de faire gagner son client, et il ramassera la moitié des gains."

Les joueurs, à la réflexion rapide, se jetèrent tous sur le même numéro que le client de la prostituée.

Et ils gagnèrent.

"**C'est de la triche."** S'énerva un gros costaud. Il renversa la table et montra le dispositif d'arrêt de la balle. "**Est-ce comme cela que vous traitez vos clients ?! Je veux être remboursé !"**

Les hommes alentours, qui avaient pourtant profité de cette injustice, commencèrent à scander avec le gros costaud.

_"REMBOURSÉ ! REMBOURSÉ !"_

Ace arriva à ce moment-là, traînant la cage, trop lourde pour lui, et ricana.

"Bien joué frérot !"

Son fameux sourire avec sa dent manquante sur les lèvres, Sabo lui retourna le compliment.

"Toi aussi ! Tu as créé une belle émeute !"

"C'était facile !" Ria le brun d'un air dédaigneux, avant de sentir la cage de son petit frère s'alléger.

"Alors vous étiez là, les morveux !" Fusilla Atmos en reprenant la cage, rattrapé par ses collègues.

"On vous a cherché partout !" Lâcha, plus doucement Rakuyou.

"On n'est pas des morveux !" S'insurgea l'aîné.

"On en reparlera quand vous cesserez de mettre un foutoir sans pareil à chacun de vos pas !" Clôtura le buffle en se remettant en route.

Ace expira bruyamment en essayant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches en mode 'mauvais garçon', mais ses menottes l'en empêchait. Il ressemblait plus à un condamné.

Le groupe s'éloigna petit à petit de la partie guérilla du casino, pour le grand malheur des plus jeunes et du désespoir de leurs aînés.

Ne pouvaient-ils aller nulle part sans que ces gosses déclenchent des catastrophes ?!

Apparemment, non.

Ils passèrent ensuite près du vestiaire où des jeunes en costumes s'agitaient. Mais, malgré cela, ils réussirent quand même à attirer l'attention.

"Vous savez que les paris d'enfants sont interdits ?" Rappela un croupier en regardant d'un mauvais œil la cage.

"On n'est pas là pour ça." Rassura Rakuyou, dévoilant les aînés menottés, ce qui ne rassura pas l'employé.

Mais, en effet, la bande ne s'éternisa pas dans la maison de jeu, et passa rapidement dans une autre pièce.

Un vieillard, probablement le mari de la voyante, mâchouillait bêtement un chewing-gum bleu.

"C'est pourquoi ?"

"On voudrait trois feuilles grand format pour chacune des petites têtes." Renseigna rapidement le bœuf en posant la cage sur le comptoir.

Le grand-père passa ses yeux sur les garçons, tout en ratant ses bulles de chewing-gum et dit, en ruminant.

"Ça fera les dix ongles des trois petites calamités."

Atmos saisit une paire de ciseaux et attrapa une main du chapeau de paille.

"Bouge pas ou je te découpe le doigt."

Ace fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à son petit frère !

Dix coups de ciseaux plus tard, le cornu voulut s'occuper de l'allumette, pendant que l'élastique admirait sa nouvelle manucure. Makino faisait un meilleur travail ! Mais le briquet n'était pas du même avis. Il avait onze ans, et même s'il ignorait qu'on pouvait se couper les ongles, il le ferait lui même ! Comme un grand. Il était _autonome_ !

Il faillit ainsi se couper un doigt, mais, forte heureusement, son fruit du démon lui épargna de tels dégâts.

Sabo, qui se fichait de ses frères, fit sa part efficacement et sans problème.

Le grand-père rangea mollement les ongles dans des enveloppes en articulant.

"Dans deux heures, tout sera prêt. Sauf s'il arrive malheur à l'un des gosses. Mais vous devrez quand même payer la commande."

Rakuyou fit signe qu'il avait compris, et sortit avec ses frères.

"Deux heures ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?"

"Manger de la viande !" Proposa le chapeau de paille.

"Anéantir la vieille !" Continua l'aîné.

"Aller à la bibliothèque !" Proposa le blond sous les regards blasés de ses frères. _Y avait-il une pire idée ?_

"Leur trouver une baby-sitter." Réfléchis sérieusement Atmos. "Ou alors, on les attache à un arbre et on revient les chercher dans deux heures."

Rakuyou exprima vivement son désaccord.

"Ils pourraient être mangés par un loup." Rappela Fossa. "Trop dangereux. Si on les ramenait plutôt à Père ? Il doit s'ennuyer, ça l'occupera."

"Ouais, il pourrait les emmener au Parc." Concéda le bœuf. "Vous savez où il est ?"

"Alors pas de viande ?" Pleurnicha le chapeau de paille.

"Lu', si papy nous garde, tu vas pouvoir entendre plein d'histoires !" Le rassura le blond.

"PAPY ?!" Relevèrent les trois commandants.

"Quoi, vous n'aimez pas ?" Demanda le pyromane en se curant le nez.

"Un peu de respect ! Notre Père est l'Homme le plus fort du monde ! Le plus proche du One Piece ! Le fidèle adversaire du Roi des pirates ! Un des quatre Empereurs !" S'écria Rakuyou, fier de son géniteur.

"Ça en fait des titres !" Constata l'aîné, toujours un doigt dans le nez.

"Et moi, je serais le Roi des pirates !" S'extasia l'élastique en se prenant le couvercle de sa prison dans la tête.

"Non ! Ce sera moi !" Se réveilla l'autre brun. Et les deux frères entamèrent une dispute.

"Eh bien, en voilà des résolutions !" Sourit Fossa en nettoyant son cigare. Il leva sa tête, pour parler au cadet perché sur ses épaules. "Et toi jeune homme, tu veux aussi devenir pirate ?"

Les bruns se turent. Ils venaient de remarquer que l'ancien noble ne les avait pas rejoints dans cette traditionnelle dispute, comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu parler d'un mouvement révolutionnaire qui souhaiterait renverser les gouvernements tyranniques..."

"Attiré par la révolution ?" S'étonna le fumeur.

"Oui, un peu." Rit l'édenté. "Mais je voudrais me renseigner un peu avant de les rejoindre, histoire d'être sûr de moi."

Les deux bruns restèrent bouche bée. D'une, ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de la révolution, et de deux, ils étaient bluffés par les changements de leur frère. Lui, la liberté ne lui suffisait plus. Il semblait vouloir changer le monde. Ace sourit. C'était son petit frère, et il en était fier ! Et, s'ils ne visaient pas le même but, chacun pourrait atteindre le sien sans en empêcher les autres ! C'était donc une excellente nouvelle ! Sauf pour Luffy, qui n'avait rien compris.

Sabo dû le lire dans son regard, car il se rattrapa.

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on en pourra plus se voir sur les mers ! Je partirais quand même, mais avec un but différent ! Et je tiens à te voir réussir ! Futur Roi !"

"Et moi ?" S'énerva le brun.

"Toi ? Tâche juste de ne pas finir au fond d'un égout !" Ricana l'ancien noble.

Ace lui tira la langue et décida de bouder. Dans la mesure du possible quand vous êtes accrochés à une lance.

Le petit groupe continua dans la bonne humeur, ignorant le danger qui guettait.

* * *

Pour ne pas changer, l'Amiral en chef Sengoku en avait marre. Il avait essayé _toute la journée_ de passer à l'administration pour leur interdire de payer les ardoises personnelles des matelots. Peut-être qu'après, ses hommes comprendront enfin la valeur de l'argent !

Mais, à aucun moment, il ne l'avait trouvé ouverte. Pas plus que la veille, en somme. Cette administration fonctionnait-elle parfois ?! Il en avait appelé les directeurs, pour en discuter avec eux, mais, depuis cinq heures que son messager était parti, aucune nouvelle. Il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter et à s'énerver.

*Toc* *Toc*

"Ah, enfin !"

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune soldat portant un plateau de café.

"Café Amiral ?"

Il décampa rapidement en voyant un Larousse voler vers sa position.

Visiblement, l'Amiral n'avait pas besoin de café.

*Toc* *Toc*

"_**Entrez.**_" Articula, fou de rage, le haut gradé.

Cette fois-ci, trois personnes se présentèrent. Elles portaient toutes trois des lunettes et étaient bien coiffées, ce qui était bon signe.

"On a appris que vous nous cherchiez, nous sommes à la tête de l'administration."

Ah, les voilà !

"Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?"

"_**Je suis passé quatre fois ce matin et dix hier. Vous avez trois minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai **__**jamais**__** trouvé vos bureaux ouverts !"**_

Les trois adultes ravalèrent leurs salives.

"C'est-à-dire... hier, nous sommes venus prendre nos travaux, mais une panne d'électricité nous a empêchés de travailler, et nous avons dû prendre congé."

"_**Une panne ?**_"

"O-Oui."

"_**Continuez.**_"

"P-Puis, hier après-midi, avec la chaleur environnante, on a trouvé trop dangereux de travailler en plein soleil..."

"_**Vous vous êtes attribué des vacances sans permission. Bien. Et ce matin ?**_"

"C-Ce matin, on ne trouvait plus les clefs du bureau..."

"_**De mieux en mieux ! Alors, écoutez-moi bien, vous avez une heure pour me rameuter tous vos hommes et vous mettre au travail ! Exécution !**_"

Les administrateurs, effrayés, ne prirent pas plus d'une seconde pour dégager de la vue du grand patron. C'était des salariés, pas des vaillants.

Sengoku soupira et saisit une tasse de thé qui traînait sur un coin de la table, avant de saisir une feuille sur son bureau. Les horaires de l'administration. Il en recracha son thé.

Lundi, Mardi, Jeudi et Vendredi, hors jours fériés, 10h-12h et 14h-16h.

"_**Ramenez-moi en vitesse ces branleurs de l'administration !"**_

Le résonnement d'un pas précipité lui apprit que son ordre avait été reçu.

Non mais, pour qui ils se prenaient ?! Toute la base commençait à huit heure pétante ! Pas d'exception !

L'Amiral en chef se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, sachant qu'il allait devoir attendre un long moment avant que les responsables lui soient ramenés. Il décida donc de profiter de ce temps, oh combien précieux, pour lire le journal.

Mal lui en prit.

Il contenait un gigantesque poster, montrant une femme, généreusement doté (à forte poitrine) portant le minimum syndical en vêtement, combattant une bande de pirates, le tout, trempée jusqu'aux os avec les cheveux volants au vent. Dans son dos, un mastodonte bronzé, lui aussi avec le moins de tissu possible, c'est-à-dire, juste un sous-vêtement, battait à plate couture d'autres pirates, plus moches les uns que les autres.

Et, en dessous, se trouvait _**la**_ phrase qui en faisait une insulte à l'Amiral en chef.

_La Marine recrute._

D'un geste habitué, le bouddha saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro des responsables.

"Allô ?" Demanda un pauvre innocent en décrochant.

_**"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Nous sommes des justiciers ! Pas une bande de libertins en manque de chaire fraîche !"**_

"Mais, commandant, vous nous avez dit de recruter, on a fait ce qu'on a pu... En plus, depuis qu'on a publié cette annonce, on a enregistré des records d'inscriptions !"

Oui, mais quel genre d'inscription ? Sengoku n'avait pas besoin d'hommes qui s'enfuiraient dès que le danger se présenterait !

"Et si c'est l'uniforme qui vous dérange, les deux soldats portent l'uniforme d'été des hauts gradés ! Celui de la fille est une copie de celui de la colonel Hina, quant à celui du gars, c'est celui du Contre-Amiral Brandnew. Et ils utilisent aussi leurs casquettes ! Regardez bien, le gars s'éponge les biceps avec, et la fille s'en sert pour recouvrir sa poitrine car son sous-vêtement a lâché."

C'était encore pire ! La Marine allait devenir la risée des pirates ! Et comment Sengoku allait pouvoir l'annoncer à ses supérieurs ?!

Du coin de l'œil, le haut gradé vit une femme de ménage s'inviter dans son bureau, sans autre forme de procès.

Il était loin le temps où son office était un repère divinisé. Où _personne_ n'entrait sans permission !

"_**Faites-moi immédiatement disparaître ces affiches ! Si j'en revois une seule, je vous arrache la tête !"**_

"Mais monsieur—" *Gotcha*

L'Amiral avait raccroché. Il se tourna vers la femme de ménage, qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil, sa serpillière trempée dans les mains. Quand elle remarqua que son supérieur était à sa disposition, elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau.

"Comme ces gredins de l'admin'stration ont pas bossé hier, j'en ai prof'té pour faire l'ménage dans leurs dossiers. Et j'ai trouvé ça, j'me suis dit que ça pouvait vous intéresser."

Elle sortit de sa poche un vieux rapport qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant de partir.

Sengoku le ramassa et lut le titre.

_Récapitulatif des naissances à Baterilla (South Blue) de la part de l'agent infiltré H._

L'Amiral en tomba de sa chaise. Cela faisait plus de dix ans depuis qu'il avait envoyé cet espion sur l'île ! Son instinct l'avait titillé, alors il avait décidé de laisser un espion, pour l'année qui suivrait le départ des troupes. Peut-être, avait-il pensé, que l'enfant et la femme de Gol D Roger allait apparaître après leur départ. Mais cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il attendait ce rapport ! Et, au vu de son état, il avait dû être écrit dans les temps. Ces idiots de l'administration avaient dû le perdre ! Il faudrait vraiment que la marine embauche des personnes _compétentes_ !

Sengoku ouvrit le dossier, sans réel espoir, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la première date.

Le 1er Janvier.

Le soir du départ de ses hommes, une femme avait accouché ! C'était trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Surtout qu'aucune femme enceinte n'avait été laissée sur l'île.

Sengoku calma son vieux cœur et respira un bon coup, avant de lire le nom de la mère.

Portgas D Rouge.

_D_. La lettre maudite. La même que dans Gol _D_ Roger, Monkey _D _Garp, Monkey _D_ Dragon et Haguar _D_ Sauro. Et puis, continua à penser le marine, qui mieux qu'un D pour supporter un autre D ?

Il continua sa lecture.

_Père inconnu._

Voilà qui étayait la thèse de l'Amiral.

_Mère morte en couche._

Le haut gradé perdit ses couleurs. Comme un puzzle, chaque phrase rajoutait une pièce, le tout s'encastrant exactement à l'image de la proposition du supérieur hiérarchique.

Mais était-il possible qu'une femme garde plus de quinze mois un enfant ? Mais elle était une D, les D rendre l'impossible possible. Ils sont imprévisibles.

Sengoku continua sa lecture, mais plus aucune information sur l'enfant ne s'y trouvait. Ni la personne qu'il l'avait pris, ni son genre, ni son nom. Rien. Un manque absolu de données à son sujet.

Sengoku prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Combien d'enfants de onze ans pouvaient bien gambader dans ce monde ?! À moins que le petit soit le portrait craché de son père et attire l'attention, il ne le retrouvera jamais ! Le sang de Roger allait pouvoir proliférer !

L'Amiral reprit sa respiration et reposa ses yeux sur le nom de la mère.

Comment un double D serait-il capable de faire tête basse toute une vie ?! Quoique, Rouge avait bien réussi. Toute sa vie, mais pas après. Avec un peu de chance, le petit ignorait sa filiation et se fera connaître avec un autre nom.

Sengoku décida de ranger ce mystère dans un coin de sa mémoire, jusqu'au jour où, peut-être, l'enfant se dévoilerait.

Le marine jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres naissances, mais la suivante se trouvait dix mois après leur départ, ce qui faisait vingt-cinq mois après la mort de Roger, sans compter son emprisonnement : complètement impossible. Et de père connu.

L'Amiral rangea le dossier, quand deux marines débarquèrent en furie dans son bureau.

"On les a !" Hurlèrent les deux compères.

"Quoi ?" Calma l'Amiral, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

"Les noms ! On a les noms !"

"Les noms des trois gosses recherchés ! On les a !"

"Vous les avez ?!" S'étonna Sengoku, sûr de l'incompétence de ses troupes. "Eh bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Vous y arrivez ! Comment avez-vous réussi ?" Comme des enfants, il fallait les féliciter. Si son prédécesseur entendait ça, il en mourrait sur le champ !

"Oui ! À vrai dire, c'est Risto qui en a eu l'idée... Un vrai génie !"

"Oh, arrête !" Reprit, gêné, son voisin.

"Mais si ! Il fallait y penser ! Penser a envoyer une lettre au Capitaine Karma pour lui demander les noms de ses stars ! Je n'y aurais jamais songé !"

Sengoku ouvrit de grands yeux béants.

Non.

Ils n'avaient pas osé !

Ils n'avaient pas demandé des informations à un pirate ?!

Si.

Ils étaient tombés aussi bas.

Pire, ils en avaient demandés à _Karma._

La pire commère de tous les océans !

Dès demain, le monde entier serait au courant.

S'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Les fous de la branche de recherche de la Marine posèrent ensuite, avec plus de dignité et d'emphase que la femme de ménage, leur rapport (qui n'était autre qu'un copié collé de la lettre du poulpe) sur la table.

Puis, probablement parce qu'ils avaient remarqué que leur ô si grand chef se retenait de les égorger, ils se retirèrent rapidement et avec efficacité.

Une chose rare.

L'Amiral en chef, libéré de la présence indésirée de ses pires (il l'espérait) sous-fifres, se tourna vers leur rapport.

Maintenant que le mal était fait, autant en profiter ! En plus, le pirate avait sûrement complètement inventé les noms qu'il leur avait fait parvenir.

C'est du moins ce que ferait une personne saine d'esprit.

_Portgas D Ace._

Karma ne devait pas être 'une personne saine d'esprit'.

Sengoku ouvrit des yeux à nouveau gigantesques et frôla la crise cardiaque.

Portgas.

Il en voulait un, en voilà un !

Impossible. Le Destin se fichait-il de lui.

Mais ses yeux étaient encore fonctionnels.

Il ouvrit un tiroir proche, en tira les photos des trois frères et regarda les aînés.

Ils devaient avoir onze ans.

Exactement ce qu'il cherchait !

Sengoku n'en revint pas. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait prédit ? Le gosse serait incapable de faire profil bas bien longtemps. Mais là, il avait battu tous les records ! Hormis celui du Démon d'Ohara et du Chapeau de paille…

Plus important : qu'allait-il faire ? En apprenant l'existence possible d'un enfant de Roger, il avait décidé de l'ignorer à cause du manque d'information, mais cette excuse était périmée ! Pire, le gosse en question avait déjà une prime sur sa tête. Et pas de n'importe qui, des Tenryubito eux-mêmes ! À ce point, il commençait à croire que ce que disait le nouvel Amiral Akainu. La graine de démon ne pouvait enfanter qu'un démon.

Mais Sengoku était encore humain. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Repoussant le moment fatidique où il devrait se décider, il se pencha sur les noms des compagnons du fils de Roger.

Sûrement une bande d'orphelins qui aurait fugué avec le prince des pirates. Restait aussi à deviner comment l'enfant avait atterri dans un orphelinat sans que personne ne le sache.

_Portgas D Sabo. _

Là, y avait un problème. Roger avait eu des jumeaux ?! De pire en pire !

Sengoku jeta un coup d'oeil à l'affiche.

Les aînés, le blond et le brun, ne se ressemblaient _pas du tout _! À moins qu'il soit de mères différentes, mais alors, ils ne porteraient pas tous deux ce nom.

Ou Rouge avait trompé son mari.

Plus probable.

Ou il s'agissait du nom d'emprunt, ce qui détruisait complètement la théorie de l'Amiral.

Il allait devoir prendre des cachets d'aspirine pour résoudre ce mystère.

Technique n°1 de fuite : regarder le nom du troisième gaillard. Pas comme si ça allait changer la face du monde, mais peut-être qu'il comportait un indice pour démêler les fils de cette énigme.

_Portgas D Monkey D Luffy._

Alors là, le dernier battait tous les records ! Monkey, comme dans Monkey D Dragon ?! Ce révolutionnaire aurait eu un gosse ?! Remarque, Garp avait bien réussi…

_Garp_.

Tout s'éclaira. Ce vieil ennemi de Roger c'était toujours battu contre lui, mais, entre deux D, lors des accalmies, Sengoku s'était toujours étonné de leur complicité.

Oui, ces deux D étaient des reflets dans un miroir. Ils étaient exactement pareil. L'un avait juste choisi la justice alors que l'autre avait jeté son dévolu sur la piraterie. Et qui de mieux que son alter ego du camp opposé, lui-même ayant déjà été père, et un D de surcroît, fiable, pour laisser son enfant à venir ?

Maintenant l'Amiral connaissait toutes les pièces du puzzle. Et cela ne faisait que compliquer sa décision d'en parler, ou non, au conseil des sages. Car, malgré les mérites de son ami, son action pourrait être vue comme une trahison et les sanctions encourues seraient graves.

L'Amiral pouvait-il délibérément vendre son vieil allié ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais pouvait-il garder tout cela pour lui ?! Comme l'avait fait Garp ?

Sauf que si tout cela remontait plus haut, il savait que tous deux, les reliques d'une époque passée, sauteraient. Et si les informations étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui, elles pourraient atteindre le conseil des sages.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le haut gradé tapa du poing sur la table, expulsant les papiers qui s'y trouvaient.

Puis, ouvrant les yeux, il vit le post-scriptum.

_Ps : J'ai fait mon possible pour trouver des noms de famille aux enfants, mais comme ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur celui du dernier, je vous ai mis les deux. Et, autre chose, ces noms ne vous serviront à rien. __**Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ces marmots ! **_

_Fièrement, le Capitaine pirate Karma._

Sengoku eut un sourire. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Pirate contre Marine pour l'obtention des gosses ? Il avait gagné. L'Amiral en Chef avait pris sa décision. Il brûla le courrier du pirate, et décida de présenter à ses supérieurs les trois enfants.

Portgas D Ace,

Portgas D Sabo,

et Portgas D Luffy.

Après tout, il était quasiment sûr que ses hommes avaient recopié la lettre mot pour mot, sans faire le lien. Et si c'était le cas, il prétexterait que le nom _Monkey D_ ne se trouvait pas sur le rapport; peut-être ses hommes ont-ils oublié de le recopier ? Le rapport brûlé, plus aucune preuve de sa félonie.

Pour une fois, son amitié l'avait remportée.

*Bip* *Bip*

Bien. Il était temps de partir pour le conseil des cinq étoiles, qui souhaitait juger le cas de Shanks Le Roux.

Peut-être une guerre allait-elle prendre place ?

* * *

**Fini ! Un p'tit commentaire ? Non ? _Punition !_ Tout ceux qui ne m'écrive pas de commentaires auront... Deux heures de colle ! Oui, messieurs dames, _deux heures_ ! Alors ? Ah, de suite vous tapez sur vos claviers ! Je savais qu'en me faisant passer pour une CPE, ça marcherait mieux ! Ah Ah ! Vous faites moins les malins maintenant ! De toute façon, si vous m'écrivez pas de commentaires, on se retrouvera en colle ! Préparez vos stylos ! Je vais vous en donner des lignes !**

**(Oui, j'ai remarqué que la peur fonctionnait mieux que la pitié, alors je l'utilise Bwhahaha !)**


	14. Bordel sur l'île

**Et un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, car je tenais à le poster _aujourd'hui_ !**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHIBICHIBILUNA !**

**Voilà le meilleur cadeau que je pouvais t'offrir ! Alors les autres, remerciez ChibichibiLuna pour l'avoir eu aussi tôt !**

**Et voici mon deuxième cadeau, un tas de lecteurs reconnaissants à tes pieds ! C'est pas magnifique ?!**

**D'ac, d'ac, mes lecteurs ne sont pas des objets... Alors vous pourriez arrêter de me lancer des tomates ?! Ma super robe toute blanche tourne au rouge !**

**...**

**Et elle est plus jolie en rouge ! Continuez à tirer ! C'est pas moi qui fait la lessive !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Atmos, Fossa, Rakuyou, et les trois morfals sous les bras, se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient décidé d'envahir… Pardon ! Où ils avaient décidé de loger.

Ils gravirent les escaliers en bois, qui craquaient à chacun de leur pas, mais, une fois arrivé à l'étage, pas de Barbe Blanche.

"Mais où peut-il être ?" S'étonna Rakuyou qui avait fait le tour de la propriété.

"Aucune idée ! Le navire est en train de se faire revêtir, alors personne n'est admis à son bord." Rappela Fossa. "Peut-être est-il dans un bar ?"

"Avec la taille de papy, vous n'arrivez pas à le retrouver ?!" S'étonna Ace, qui n'avait adopté le surnom refusé depuis si longtemps à Garp _uniquement_ pour casser les pieds des pirates.

Et ça fonctionnait. Atmos avait une nouvelle veine sur le front.

"Voyons Ace !" Gronda Sabo. "Tu sais très bien que ces pauvres pirates n'ont pas été dotés d'un sens de l'orientation ! Ils sont toujours obligés de se reposer sur le poulet !"

Deuxième veine.

"Pourquoi on n'irait pas manger ?" Proposa, affamé, l'élastique.

Troisième veine.

Sauvant les enfants d'un massacre sanglant, Rakuyou se posta juste devant le boeuf.

"Et si on faisait une partie de cartes ?"

Au sacrifice de sa propre personne.

Fossa garda la cage, pendant qu'Atmos commettait un fratricide, et étala sur le sol une panoplie de prospectus.

"Les grands, vous savez lire ?"

Hochements de tête.

"Alors, choisissez un endroit où passer vos deux prochaines heures."

Les garçons regardèrent les choix proposés, posant le pour et le contre et ignorant Luffy qui avait trouvé une bonne dizaine de restaurants, quand Atmos s'écria.

"JE SAIS ! Je sais où envoyer ces petits !"

* * *

L'école.

Ce connard de boeuf les avait envoyés à l'école !

"Alors, on est d'accord, vous êtes sages ? On viendra vous chercher à quatre heure et demie." Demanda une dernière fois Rakuyou, en voyant l'aîné brun au bord de l'explosion. Puis il se tourna vers leur professeure pour la journée. Une jeune femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux verts.

"Faites attention, ce sont des enfants un peu… agités."

"Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai l'habitude."

"En tout cas, c'est gentil d'accepter de les mettre tous dans la même classe !"

"Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne idée…" Hésita Atmos.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Un bon professeur doit être capable de gérer plusieurs niveaux à la fois ! Maintenant, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, car les cours vont reprendre. Allons les garçons, vous attendrez derrière la porte que je vous appelle, pour vous présenter à vos petits camarades. Par contre," L'institutrice se tourna vers les pirates qui s'en allaient. "vous me laissez le plus petit en cage et les deux autres menottés ?"

Rakuyou se retourna, frappé de stupeur. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?! Un coup d'oeil à Atmos lui dit que _lui_, il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il n'allait pas laisser l'élastique enfermé toute la journée ?! Fossa devait être de son avis, puisqu'il libéra les monstres.

"Si vous ne restez pas en classe ou que vous arrivez à vous faire virer, je le dirais à Thatch, et il ne fera pas les douze pièces montées qu'il avait prévu."

Enchaînés par la nourriture, les garçons salivaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Des pièces montées ?! C'était des légendes pour ces sauvages ! Alors, imaginez, _quatre pièces montées_ **_chacun_** ! (Oui, soudainement, ils savaient compter !)

Ils allaient être sages. Très sage.

"En cas de problèmes, voici les numéros de quelques den den." Donna Rakuyou, absolument pas rassuré. "Et on se trouva au bar d'en face. Et vous pouvez vous adresser à n'importe quel homme portant ce tatouage. Et…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, sire, j'ai l'habitude." Calma Monet. "Cela fait deux ans que je gère la classe des turbulents. J'ai de l'expérience."

"Tu as entendu Rakuyou ?" Questionna Atmos en l'attrapant par le col pour partir. "Elle va très bien se débrouiller."

Et les trois gardiens s'en allèrent.

Ne laissant qu'un mot dans la tête des frères.

_Pièce montée._

Ce qui faisait deux mots.

Heureusement qu'ils allaient à l'école !

Monet laissa les frères dans le couloir, pour aller chercher sa classe, qui jouait dans la cour.

Elle les appela une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Elle tenta de les tuer une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Puis, finalement, elle décida de congeler tout ce beau monde.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

C'est qu'ils courent vite ces lapins !

Donc, une fois tous les élèves congelés, sauf leurs oreilles et leurs yeux, afin de voir et d'entendre, elle les ramena dans la classe, sous les yeux écarquillés des frères.

Peut-être que, finalement, ils allaient se passer des pièces montées.

Détaler immédiatement semblant être une bonne idée.

Mais Monet avait fini de 'ranger' la classe, et les appela.

Ace, grand suicidaire devant l'immortel, entra le premier, couvrant ses frères.

Il n'allait pas se faire battre par une femme ! Il était fort bon sang ! Et il était courageux !

"Présentez-vous." Ordonna leur institutrice.

"Portgas D Ace. Et voici mes frères. Sabo et Luffy. **_Le premier qui touche à un seul de leurs cheveux peut immédiatement faire ses adieux._**" Il appuya son discours d'un regard assassin.

Au fond, un type aux cheveux rouges essaya de lui rendre son regard. Il était accompagné de toute une clique, bien trop vieille pour être dans la même classe que lui.

Peut-être qu'en fait, leur prof se retrouvait avec _tous_ les cas sociaux de _tous_ les niveaux. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait accepté Luffy.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, sans aucune notion du danger, il se faufila entre ses frères et s'égosilla devant toute la classe.

"JE SUIS MONKEY D LUFFY ! ET JE SERAIS LE ROI DES PIRATES !"

_Oh non_.

Sabo prit sa main dans la figure.

Ace, plus responsable, frappa son frère à la tête.

"UTILISE UN PEU TON INSTINCT DE CONSERVATION !"

Ah oui. Il n'en avait pas.

Au fond, le type aux cheveux rouge commençait à trembler dans sa glace. Il semblait aux aînés qu'il voulait parler, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Ah, le froid ! Ça faisait des miracles.

Monet envoya les frères se trouver une place, loin du chevelu rouge, qui semblait être l'un des pires élèves de la classe.

Et l'un des seuls aussi. Il n'y avait que seize élèves. Dont la plupart semblaient inconscients.

Mentalement présent, il n'y en avait que six.

Les frères s'installèrent, avec Luffy au milieu, et leur professeure leur distribua un contrôle.

Premier jour, contrôle. Joie. Ace et Luffy allaient ramener de bon souvenir de l'école !

Sabo attrapa sa feuille et regarda les matières.

Mathématiques, français et géographie. Les bases.

Première question : Combien font un plus un ?

Sabo griffonna rapidement la bonne réponse. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Luffy semblait hésiter.

Une vraie hésitation ! Celle où tu décides de la mort d'un proche ! Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, serra le stylo que l'institutrice lui avait donné et relut la question.

Oups. Arrivait-il à lire la question ?

Sabo, gentiment, pencha sa feuille pour que son petit frère puisse recopier. Mais le Chapeau de paille avait la discrétion d'un hippopotame enrhumé, et loucha sur sa feuille avec les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites, le tout pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Probablement le temps de décrypter la réponse.

Mais Monet n'était pas une bonne vieille cruche. Elle envoya une lame gelée raser les yeux de l'élastique.

"_On ne copie pas._"

Luffy retourna à sa feuille.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il devait s'agir d'un langage codé ! Il n'avait jamais vu cet alphabet ! Peut-être que Makino et ses frères avaient oublié de lui enseigner quelques lettres ? Et qu'elles étaient _toutes_ tombées dans ce contrôle.

Ace, qui regardait la copie de son petit frère, pas pour tricher hein ! Il voulait juste _vérifier_ que le Chapeau de paille avait bien recopié la réponse du haut de forme. Et puis, si, au passage, il pouvait vérifier les siennes, il ne cracherait pas dessus…

Bref, Ace remarqua alors ce qui bloquait son _très cher_ petit frère. D'une main entraînée, il attrapa la feuille de l'élastique et lui fit faire un tour à cent quatre-vingts degrés.

La feuille, étant enfin dans le sens de la lecture, fut une révélation pour le petit brun. Il comprenait tout !

Bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait les réponses. Mais il comprenait… ou plutôt, lisait les questions.

Très intéressant. Ça l'occupait.

Pendant que Sabo grattait comme un forcené et qu'Ace barrait les questions, Luffy fixait sa feuille. Ça allait bien finir par l'ennuyer, mais, heureusement…

"Posez les stylos."

… Le gong avait sonné.

Monet ramassa les feuilles des trois frères. Tout d'abord celle de Sabo. Elle lu en travers les réponses et lui offrit un sourire.

"C'est du bon travail ! Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à t'apprendre !"

Le blond rougit un peu, alors que la verte passait à Luffy. Elle attrapa sa feuille et son sourire disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"J'ignorais que l'ananas, le véreux, le gamin, la prostituée, le boeuf, le fumeur, le poisson et papy constituaient l'équipage de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche." Ses grands frères et les conscients de la classe s'étranglèrent. " D'où tiens-tu tes sources mon petit ?"

"D'Ace !" S'écria l'innocence personnifiée.

L'aîné brun reçut un regard d'autorité, mais sans plus.

"En revanche, tu connais très bien les noms de l'équipage de l'Empereur Shanks Le Roux. C'est bien mon garçon. Dommage que tu n'aies répondu à aucune autre question. Et quand il y a écrit 'Faites un portrait robot de votre personne idéal', vous êtes sensé rédiger un _descriptif_ de votre personne idéal. Pas dessiner un robot."

L'élastique paru sincèrement surpris, alors sa professeure décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Elle passa à la copie d'Ace et son étonnement, bien que vif, fut rapide. Elle retourna la copie et la mit sous le nez de son propriétaire.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as barré _toutes_ les questions ?"

Elle fixa avec supériorité son élève, qui lui rendit un regard similaire en croisant ses bras.

"Elles étaient une insulte à mon savoir."

"Dit plutôt que tu ne savais pas les réponses !" Se moqua le rouge, enfin décongelé.

"Tu peux parler !" Défendit Sabo, habitué à ses joutes orales. "Vu ton gabarit, tu as dû redoubler un bon nombre de fois ! Et tu oses te moquer des autres après ?!"

"Ah ?!" Le rouge se leva de sa chaise, prêt à en découdre aux mains, mais son voisin de devant l'attrapa par son tee-shirt.

"Il n'est pas encore temps pour ce combat, Kidd."

L'adolescent avait disposé plusieurs cartes sur son bureau et en avait retourné une partie. Il montra d'ailleurs une de ses cartes à Eustass, mais le rouge ne semblait pas parler ce langage particulier des cartes. Il repartit en direction des frères, mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut son voisin de droite qui l'arrêta.

"Kidd."

L'adolescent masqué n'émit pas d'autres commentaires, comme si le nom seul suffisait. Et c'était le cas. Le prénommé Kidd se rassit sur sa chaise avec une grimace pour les frères.

"Un peu de calme." Ordonna Monet. Elle retourna au tableau, déposa les copies sur son bureau et commença une leçon expliquant l'importance du Gouvernement mondial.

Ace et Luffy s'endormirent instantanément.

"Crise de narcolepsie." Excusa Sabo.

L'institutrice ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant sûrement l'habitude que ses élèves n'écoutent pas ses cours, et continua pour le peu qui s'y intéressaient.

* * *

Monet regarda sa montre. Il était presque onze heure, l'heure du cours de musique. Elle tapa dans ses mains pour indiquer à la classe qu'il fallait rassembler ses affaires. Le quart éveillé en profita pour ramener les trois quarts assoupis au monde sensible.

Si ce n'était pas pour son maître Don Quichotte Doflamingo, jamais elle n'aurait accepté cette place ingrate.

Mais aujourd'hui, —elle regarda les trois frères— son calvaire avait fini par payer.

"On doit changer de salle pour le cours de musique ?" S'étonna Ace en bâillant.

"Je veux danser !" S'écria Luffy. "L'oncle de Bon-chan m'a appris comment faire !"

"Justement." L'arrêta le pyromane. "Raison de plus pour que tu t'assoies et que t'attendes."

"Je veux pas ! Je veux danser !" S'écria le chapeau de paille avant de partir en courant. Il slaloma entre les tables, mais, au moment de passer à côté de Kidd, il s'écroula sur le sol.

L'adolescent lui avait fait un croche-patte.

"Alors~ ?" S'étonna le rouge avec un sourire supérieur. "On tient plus debout ? _Oh, excuse-moi_, j'avais oublié que tu commençais à peine à marcher !"

"Luffy !" S'inquiéta Sabo avant d'accourir à ses côtés.

Le Chapeau de paille se releva d'un bond, examina son short et son tee-shirt.

Tout était en règle.

Un dernier coup d'oeil à son chapeau fétiche, qui n'avait rien, et le brun reprit son sourire.

"Allons danser !"

Mais Ace n'allait pas laisser passer. Il s'avança d'un pas calme, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir ses yeux.

"On a peur ?" Se moqua Kidd, pendant que Hawkins tirait ses cartes.

Le tacheté continua à avancer sans broncher à la remarque.

Sabo, qui avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait, attrapa son petit frère pour l'éloigner du futur combat.

"Ace, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Mais le brun était obstiné. Il avait prévenu des conséquences, mais le rouge ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il releva soudainement la tête devant Kidd, lui dévoilant sa figure tirée par les traits de la colère et lui envoya son bras droit dans les dents, assaisonné d'un peu de haki. Eustass décolla de sa place et renversa la table qui se trouvait derrière lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur.

Ace se redressa et fusilla du regard tous les spectateurs.

"_Je vous avais prévenus._"

Il se tourna vers ses frères, immobiles dans son dos et leur fit un signe de tête.

"_On y va._"

Les chapeautés ne se firent pas prier et suivirent leur aîné, sans un regard en arrière.

Kidd, ayant momentanément perdu conscience, s'extirpa du mur après leur départ et se tourna vers ses camarades.

"**Je les veux morts.**"

Ses hommes n'émirent aucun commentaire, mais ses alliés ne purent en faire autant.

"Apapapapapa ! Battu par un gosse ?" Rigola Scratchmen Apoo. Il reçut un regard meurtrier, mais Killer retenait son capitaine. Aucun esprit d'équipe dans leur alliance !

"Tu ne devrais pas." Posa calmement Basil Hawkins en regardant ses cartes. "Le destin ne nous prévoit que des défaites. Par contre, ces enfants vont vivre de grandes choses. Ils seront au beau milieu de ce typhon qui se prépare. Et, étrangement, malgré tout, les cartes ne font que prédire leur survit."

"Ah ?!" Cracha Kidd, désintéressé par les prévoyances de son camarade.

"Kidd." Calma son second. "Ce sont ces gosses." Il montra l'avis de recherche des frères.

Les élèves détaillèrent le papier, et restèrent un instant sonné.

Leurs ennemis étaient moins anodins que prévu.

"Pff !" Kidd arracha l'avis de recherche et le déchira en morceaux. "Peu importe les papiers et les cartes, je les tuerai quand même ! Il verra ce salopard de quel bois je me chauffe !"

*Keuf* Keuf*

Monet était à la porte. Elle avait profité du changement de salle pour partir se prendre un café, et, entre temps, ses élèves avaient trouvé le moyen de casser une table et de détruire un mur.

"Je peux savoir ce que signifie ceci ?!"

Elle se tourna vers Hawkins, sachant pertinemment qu'il était un des seuls à pouvoir expliquer la situation sans trop de remue-ménage.

Ce dernier, conscient des attentes de son professeur, tourna de nouvelles cartes.

"Les cartes prévoient d'importants changements dans nos vies."

Puis le blond rangea ses cartes et se leva. Il passa devant Monet sans lui accorder le moindre regard, et partit vers la salle de musique.

Monet comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations sur cette affaire-là, et s'en désintéressa.

Le blond avait raison. Le jour des changements était arrivé. Si tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, demain, elle n'aurait plus à revenir en classe.

Les étudiants guidèrent la marche tranquille vers la salle de musique. Mais, lorsqu'il arrivèrent, leur silencieuse pièce à musique s'était transformée en discothèque.

Basil, le premier de la troupe, s'arrêta devant la porte et ne bougea plus. Derrière lui, Apoo sourit encore plus qu'à l'habitué.

"Ils ont l'air de s'amuser !"

Kidd les dépassa tous deux et défonça la porte. S'il avait bien compris, toutes les conneries étaient pardonnées aujourd'hui.

À l'intérieur, une bande de pirates dansait n'importe comment, au son des différents instruments qui avaient dû être trouvés dans la salle. Un peu de piano, de la trompette, du violon, une guitare, une flûte, une basse et des tambours.

"Aï !"

En face de la porte, Luffy venait juste de se faire marcher sur le pied.

"Tu l'as fait exprès !" Accusa le petit en fixant son plus grand frère.

"T'as qu'à faire attention où tu poses ton pied !"

"Mais c'est toi qui m'a écrasé !"

"Allons ! Allons !" Calma un moustachu. "On fait la fête ! Pas de disputes ! Écoutez cette musique !"

"Commandant Vista !" Accosta un pirate. "Il y a des personnes dans le couloir. Je crois qu'ils voudraient récupérer leur salle."

"Ben voyons ! Mais qu'ils viennent danser avec nous !" Invita le haut gradé.

"Pardon, sire." Aborda, avec douceur, Monet. "Mais nous aurions besoin de la salle pour travailler."

"Travailler ? Mais non ! Déridez-vous ! Venez danser ! Prenez exemple sur nos trois petits diables !"

"Mais nous avons un programme à remplir." Défendit Monet en espérant rester dans les grâces de son puissant interlocuteur.

"Un programme ? C'est un détail ! Apprenez donc à profiter de la vie !"

"Commandant." Chuchota un matelot. "Marco-sama a demandé à ce qu'on ne fasse pas de vagues."

"Quoi ? Rôh, on veut juste danser !"

"Si c'est le cas," reprit l'institutrice, "il y a une salle des fêtes sur la place principale."

Vista, sympathique pirate, décida de laisser passer le manque total de soumission de l'institutrice. Peu lui importait.

"Vous avez entendu les gars ?! On prend nos cliques et nos claques et on se barre ! Direction la place principale ! Et en musique je vous prie !"

Ses hommes élevèrent un cafouillage d'approbation et sortirent de la salle en dansant.

L'image des pirates de Barbe Blanche allait vraiment en prendre un sale coup sur cette île.

Vista, qui refermait la marche pour vérifier que tout avait été remis en place, en profita pour promettre à la professeure. "On vous ramènera les instruments !" Puis il s'apprêtait à sortir, en suivant les frères.

Sauf que Monet intervint. Elle attrapa les fauteurs de trouble par le col.

"Vous, vous restez là."

Vista parut assez bouleversé. Il s'arrêta derrière les garçons et les libéra de la verte.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à ces enfants ?"

"Ils m'ont été confiés, commandant. Par trois de vos alliés. Les commandants Atmos, Rakuyou et Fossa."

Surpris, le pirate se tourna vers ses protégés.

"C'est vrai ? Ils vous ont envoyés à l'école ?"

Avec une mine grave, Ace acquiesça.

"C'est pas vrai !" S'ébahis le commandant avant de mettre une main contre sa bouche.

Il tenta ainsi, en vain, de se retenir de rire.

Puis, finalement, il s'écroula au sol sous l'hilarité, avant de se relever, de s'écrier "Il faut que je raconte ça aux autres !" et de partir en courant.

Ace, qui se sentait étrangement insulté, fronça les sourcils. Le commandant se moquait-il de lui ou de la situation en général ? Ou des deux ?

"Bon !" Reprit l'institutrice. "Filez vous asseoir à vos places, nous allons faire une choral. Vous allez chanter 'Au clair de la lune'. Sauf toi, Apoo. Tu joueras les instruments. Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"Non !" Sabo leva sa main. "On peut avoir les paroles ?"

Monet fronça les sourcils.

"Vous ne les connaissez pas ?"

Les deux plus jeunes secouèrent leurs têtes, pendant que l'aîné refusait de prendre part à la conversation.

De la musique, et puis quoi encore ?!

L'adulte soupira et se tourna vers l'adolescent de la tribu des longs bras.

"Je vais devoir imprimer les paroles. Je te laisse la garde de la classe. Tâche de les faire répéter."

L'élève lui rendit un grand sourire, absolument pas rassurant.

Il fallait dire que Kidd n'attendait que l'occasion d'assassiner les frères, et la voici qui se présentait. Et Apoo attendait avec impatience le spectacle.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre une occasion. Monet aussi attendait l'opportunité d'appeler son chef, sans éveiller de soupçon. Elle abandonna donc les garçons avec l'espoir que tout se passerait bien pendant son absence. De toute manière elle allait rester à portée de vue.

"Je reviens."

Elle quitta la salle, laissant ses élèves sur leurs gardes.

Les trois frères se collèrent dos à dos afin de ne laisser aucune ouverture à leurs opposants. Ils étaient surpassés en nombre, mais n'abandonnerais pas !

Apoo se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bureau de professeur, souhaitant seulement regarder le développement des choses. Sa partie de la classe vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, respectant le souhait de leur chef.

À côté, Basil Hawkins tirait ses cartes. Il en retourna trois et secoua sa tête.

Pas de bataille pour ses troupes.

Cinq élèves, avec des têtes assez étranges, partirent se poser sur les fenêtres.

Au centre de la salle, avec les trois frères, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes.

Kidd, et ses sbires.

"Lâche ! Je vais vous montrer qui est le plus fort !"

Le rouge s'avança vers la fratrie, quand une balle frôla sa tête.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir nous affronter ?" Sourit Ace, rassuré par la diminution du nombre d'ennemis.

Sabo sourit de toutes ses dents. Son frère venait d'utiliser la technique qu'il lui avait proposée. Utiliser ses doigts comme des armes à feu, et tirer grâce à son fruit du démon. Manquait plus qu'à nommer l'attaque.

Mais Kidd n'aimait pas être pris de haut. Il leva sa main gauche et utilisa son pouvoir de magnétisme pour attirer les armes de l'assistance. Puis les renvoya à pleine vitesse sur le trio.

Ace fut traversé par chacune d'elle, mais Sabo dû les éviter pendant que Luffy s'en sortait miraculeusement.

Vive la chance.

Les hommes du rouge se mirent alors en position de combat.

"Je prends le grand brun." Ordonna Eustass, laissant aux autres le choix de leurs victimes.

Killer, en bon second, se jeta sur Sabo. Il utilisa son agilité et sa rapidité pour le prendre par surprise, mais l'ancien noble l'avait vu venir. Il avait paré l'attaque soudaine avec un poignard caché dans ses bottes.

Soit le poignard n'était pas sa spécialité, mais il n'allait pas se laisser battre !

À côté, Ace avait voulu le défendre, mais Kidd avait sorti une lame et tentait de le décapiter. Seules ses flammes protégeaient l'aîné de la fratrie, complètement désarmé. Il entama donc le combat, en faisant confiance à ses frères (il n'avait pas trop le choix) et se battait à renfort de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, ce qui lui créait un cruel manque d'allonge. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, il était trop petit. Il décida donc d'envoyer ses membres enflammés au loin, avec quelques frissons.

Voir son pied partir seul au bout de la classe était tout de même dérangeant. Dire que Luffy passait son temps à envoyer ses membres dans tous les sens ! Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné que quelqu'un en profite pour les lui couper un jour ! Il allait devoir faire attention à l'avenir !

Quant au pauvre petit élastique, il se retrouvait avec tout le reste des lèches-bottes, soit deux personnes. Une espèce de zombie et un grand en collant. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se débattre dans tous les sens ! D'ailleurs, il était complètement imprévisible !

Lui-même ne connaissait pas sa prochaine attaque.

Un génie !

Très chanceux !

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant, un peu plus loin :_

*Bip* *Bip*

*Kotcha*

_"Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?"_

"Joker ? C'est moi, Monet."

_"Oh, et que me vaut l'honneur ? De l'avancement dans ta mission ?"_

"Oui. Vous vous souvenez des enfants qui accompagnaient Law ?"

_"Les cinq morveux qui se sont échappés avec lui ? Ah, si j'avais su que ces incapables du CP9 allaient perdre Law, je ne le leur aurais jamais confié !"_

"Oui. Aujourd'hui, trois enfants qui correspondent parfaitement à la description sont arrivés. Un petit chapeau de paille, un blond avec un haut de forme et un grand brun. Ils ont les bons âges, et les bonnes cicatrices aux bons endroits."

_"Law n'est pas avec eux ?"_

"Non, je pense qu'ils se sont séparés. Mais les trois garçons étaient avec les hommes de Barbe Blanche, que dois-je faire ?"

_"Interroge-les d'abord pour voir si tu peux leur soutirer des informations."_

"Autrement ?"

_"Autrement, si tu sens qu'ils les ont, mais qu'ils refusent de les partager, enlève-les !"_

"Les enlever ?! Mais ils sont sous la protection d'un Yonko !"

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'envoie ta petite soeur, Sugar. Si les choses tournent mal, elle les transformera en jouet, et le problème sera réglé. Mais n'oublie pas d'écrire quelque part qu'ils détiennent les informations !"_

"Oui Joker."

_"Ce sera tout."_

*Kotch*

Monet regarda le combiné, pensive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'explosion d'une vitre. Elle se tourna rapidement et vit ses élèves se battre.

Elle accourut sur la scène et gela tout le monde.

Quel pouvoir utile !

* * *

Rakuyou vida sa chope de bière et la reposa sur la table.

"Ah ! Elle était bonne."

Fossa acquiesça en s'allumant un nouveau cigare, à côté d'Atmos qui buvait encore.

"Un autre !" Commanda le cornu.

Fossa fit un signe de tête, déclenchant l'hilarité de Rakuyou.

"Non ! Trois autres !"

Le serveur repartit prestement en cuisine pour obéir.

"Quelle bonne idée nous avons eu !" Se félicita encore Atmos. "Une journée entière de tranquillité ! Comme quoi, l'intelligence peut être utile finalement !"

"Je ne sais pas trop…" Admit Rakuyou. "Père nous avait demandé de les garder. Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Leurs têtes sont quand même mises à prix !"

"Tu t'inquiètes trop ! On dirait une mère poule !" Démit Atmos en agitant sa main. "Elle avait l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre ! C'est son boulot après tout !"

"Peut-être… Mais vous aviez déjà rencontré des enfants aussi catastrophiques que ces trois-là ?"

"Je dois avouer," confessa Fossa, "que ce sont les premiers enfants que je rencontre capable de réveiller un volcan. D'ailleurs, je crois même que ce sont les premières _personnes_ que je rencontre capable d'allumer un volcan."

"Rakuyou !" S'exaspéra Atmos. "Elle a survécu à deux années avec des enfants du Nouveau Monde, elle peut bien survivre une journée avec nos trois petits de… Ils viennent d'où déjà ?"

"East Blue, il me semble." Réfléchis Fossa.

Le serveur arriva et déposa à chacun une chope de bière bien remplie.

"Vous avez des enfants ?" S'étonna le garçon en reprenant les chopes vidées.

"Oui ! Et on les a envoyés à l'école !" S'écria avec fierté Atmos (plus pour l'idée de l'école que pour l'idée d'avoir des enfants).

"Oh ! Vous les avez laissés à la nouvelle institutrice ? Je n'ai entendu que du bien d'elle !"

"Oui ! Il nous fallait quelqu'un de valeureux pour garder ces… ces…"

"Enfants !" Finis Rakuyou, sachant pertinemment que son frère cherchait l'insulte adéquate. "Et vous en savez beaucoup sur la professeure ?" Continua le commandant avec un regard inquisiteur.

"Eh… Vous savez, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est là. Elle est arrivée un beau jour, disant qu'elle voulait éduquer toute la mauvaise pousse de Grand Line. Alors on lui a donné tous les délinquants en âge d'aller à l'école qui traînaient dans les rues. Je ne sais pas si les résultats sont bons, mais on se promène mieux de jour dans la ville !"

"Ils ont fait comme nous." Chuchota Rakuyou. "Ils se servent de l'école comme d'une garderie gratuite."

"C'est la définition d'école." Assura Atmos, qui devait avoir son propre dictionnaire, avec son propre vocabulaire et ses propres définitions.

Le serveur, qui avait fini de débarrasser, repartit après avoir souhaité un bon appétit aux commandants.

"Vous ne trouvez pas cela louche ?" Murmura Rakuyou. "Elle nous avait dit qu'elle était là depuis deux ans ! Or, elle n'y est que depuis une semaine !"

"Elle _enseigne_ peut-être depuis deux ans." Excusa Atmos. "À moins que ce ne soit que pour te rassurer…"

"Mais, vouloir enseigner à _tous_ les délinquants de Grand Line, c'est pas un peu louche ?"

"Elle veut probablement se créer une armée à sa botte." Proposa Fossa en attrapant son verre.

"Et on lui a laissé les gosses ?!"

"Calme-toi !" S'exaspéra Atmos. "Ils vont très bien ! D'ailleurs, il est l'heure d'aller chercher leurs Vivre Card, tu vas voir qu'ils se portent comme des charmes !"

Le plus imposant de la bande paya et les commandants s'en allèrent.

* * *

Monet regarda son travail, satisfaite. Glaçés, elle avait toujours trouvé ses élèves plus calmes, étrangement.

"Bon, puisque vous…"

*Driiiiiiiiiiing*

La sonnerie, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et elle avait conclu un marché avec ses élèves.

_Quoi qu'il arrive, ils avaient droit à la récré._

"Bien." Elle décongela ses étudiants et s'assis sur sa chaise. "Vous pouvez sortir."

Sa classe habituelle ne se fit pas prier, et disparue par la porte le plus vite possible, des fois que Monet ait l'idée saugrenue de changer d'avis.

Les trois frères, par contre, plus déstabilisés, traînaient dans la salle à musique.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

Mais qui allait payer les dégâts ?

"Oh, vous trois !" Appela soudainement Monet, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée soudaine, alors qu'elle y pensait depuis leur arrivée.

Les frères, un peu méfiant, se rapprochèrent pour savoir ce que leur institutrice leur voulait. Celle-ci descendit de sa chaise et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de plus jeune.

"Vous voyez…" Commença-t-elle avec un regard triste. "Je suis orpheline."

"On s'en fou !" Décida Ace avant de faire demi-tour avec Luffy pour s'en aller. Sabo, après un petit sourire d'excuse, comptait les suivre, mais l'adulte les arrêta.

"ATTENDEZ ! Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez rencontré mon petit frère !"

"Frère ?" Répéta Luffy en tournant sa tête à cent-quatre-vingts degrés. Voilà qui l'intéressait.

Ace cessa même d'avancer.

"Oui," reprit Monet. "Il est tout ce qu'il me reste au monde ! Alors, comme vous semblez avoir beaucoup voyagé, je me demandais si vous ne l'aviez pas rencontré. Il s'appelle Trafalgar Law."

Monet fixa les réactions des enfants. Des fois, les corps sont bien plus bavards que les hommes.

Mais aucun des garçons ne tiqua.

"Connais pas !" Lancèrent en cœur les bruns en se curant le nez. "Récrée !" Rajouta le plus petit.

Hein ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas ?! Mais elle n'avait pas pu se tromper ! Il ne devait pas y avoir plusieurs brochettes d'orphelins aussi bizarres ! L'erreur n'était pas possible !

Luffy tenta de s'échapper dans le couloir, mais Sabo attrapa son col.

"Attends Lu' ! Laisse-moi réfléchir !"

"Réfléchir à quoi ?" S'étonna le briquet en faisant mine de partir. "Tu ne nous as pas quittés d'une semelle ! Si tu l'avais rencontré, nous aussi ! Et je me souviens parfaitement n'avoir rencontré aucun T— le truc qu'elle a dit."

"Justement ! Vous êtes tout bonnement incapables de retenir les noms de ceux qui vous entourent s'ils ne sont pas un minimum important à vos yeux ! Et les trois adolescents qui voyageaient avec nous, tu te souviens de leurs noms ?!"

"Oui !" S'écria Luffy en sautillant. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il se souvenait des trois adolescents.

"Oh !" Lancèrent ses frères, étonnés par toute la réflexion qu'il avait dû faire.

"Il y avait La Poule, Crête Verte et Traffy !"

Bluffés par la mémoire de leur cadet, ses deux frères applaudirent.

Et Monet comprit dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée. Bêtes comme ils étaient, ils n'avaient sûrement aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient rencontré Law, ni même là où il était parti. Elle allait devoir prolonger son poste d'enseignante, jusqu'à ce que Law ou les deux autres types de son groupe débarquent.

Non ! Hors de question !

"Et vous auriez la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu aller ?"

Ace tira son petit frère en arrière et se mit en protection.

"On peut savoir pourquoi vous cherchez les autres abrutis ?"

Le jour où Bellamy entendit parler de cette réplique, il parcourut la moitié de Grand Line pour faire bouffer son chapeau au prince des pirates. (Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi.)

Mais Sabo, qui était présent le jour J, lui envoya directement son poing dans la figure.

"MAIS A QUEL POINT AS-TU UNE MÉMOIRE DE POISSON ROUGE ?! Elle nous l'a dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes !"

"Vous recherchez la viande légendaire ?!" S'étonna Luffy, de la bave jusqu'au sol et les yeux en forme de nourriture.

"Luffy~ " Pleurnicha Sabo. "Tu ne relèves absolument pas le niveau ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour atterrir avec deux tarés pareils ?!"

"Tu t'es enfui dans une jungle habitée par des bandits ?" Proposa Ace. "Et tu es devenu ami avec les enfants qui sont, il paraît, à leur charge ?"

"Ce serait effectivement une bonne raison." Avoua le haut de forme. "J'aurais dû m'enfuir dans une école, j'aurais eu des frères intelligents."

Ace se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir. Il était vrai que Luffy n'était pas la personne la plus brillante qui ait foulé cette terre. Et si Garp n'y était pas aussi, il aurait pu mettre Luffy dans la case de 'l'Homme le plus bête du monde'. Malheureusement, Garp lui faisait concurrence. Quelle famille !

*Keuf* *Keuf*

Monet ramena l'attention sur sa personne, ayant l'impression d'avoir été laissée pour compte.

"Alors ? Vous sauriez où est mon petit frère ?"

Ace l'inspecta des pieds à la tête.

"Et on peut savoir ce que vous lui voulez ?"

"Le revoir ! Il m'est très précieux ! Et puis, c'est ma seule famille !"

"Même si Grand-père était ma seule famille, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais envie de le revoir." Commenta Luffy en tripotant son trésor.

"Jamais de la vie !" Assura Ace. "Il pourrait mourir, je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! Il me démonte la tête à chaque fois !"

"Moins on le voit, mieux on se porte." Cita Sabo. "Vous avez une preuve que vous lui voulez du bien ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous !"

"Comment ?!" S'étonna faussement leur professeure. "Il ne vous a jamais parlé de sa grande sœur ?! Vous en êtes sûrs ?!"

"Affirmatif !" Certifia l'aîné de la fratrie avec une lueur dans son regard.

"Tu ne te souvenais même pas l'avoir rencontré, alors ton témoignage ne vaut rien." Décida le blond. "Pareil pour Luffy." Le pauvre Chapeau de paille transpirait à grosses gouttes, son chapeau entre ses mains et ses yeux exorbités.

"ARRÊTE DE RÉFLÉCHIR !" Lui ordonnèrent ses frères.

Il obéit immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois.

"Dites-moi juste où il est allé." Implora Monet.

"Non." Décida Ace. "Il nous a bien aidés, on ne va pas lui envoyer une grande sœur collante au basque ! Débrouillez-vous toute seule ! Et s'il veut vous trouver, on lui dira que vous êtes ici ! Maintenant, on va en récré."

Sabo devait avouer que l'institutrice était plutôt étrange, et s'en voudrait un peu d'envoyer une femme aussi puissante à la recherche du type au bonnet si elle lui voulait du mal. Donc, dans le doute, il préféra suivre le mouvement de son frère aîné, n'oubliant pas d'attraper le plus petit au passage.

"Allez, viens Luffy."

L'élastique ne se fit pas prier et accéléra vers la sortie en piaillant 'Récrée, récrée', alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait.

"Vous ne comptez pas me dire où se trouve Law ?" Résuma avec une voix caverneuse Monet, en se transformant en oiseau de glace.

Joker avait été clair sur les conséquences.

* * *

"Vice-Amiral ! Terre à l'horizon !"

"Terre ?" Répéta Garp en brûlant les courriers de Sengoku. "Mais où est Barbe Blanche ?! Il va falloir aller à Marineford. Je ne pourrais pas le suivre chez les hommes-poissons. Argh ! Ils ont intérêt à être sur l'île ! Sinon, je les pourchasserai sans fin !"

"Vice-Amiral !" Osa la recrue. "Vous le faites déjà !"

"Oui, mais je continuerai _après_ la réunion."

"Vos ordres ?"

"On accoste ! Ah, Newgate, attend que je t'attrape ! J'ai de l'expérience avec Roger ! Personne ne m'échappe ! Bwahaha !"

"Vice-Amiral, vous ressemblez à un méchant." Lui fit remarquer son subalterne sans bouger de sa position de soldat, une main devant le front.

"…"

"…"

"FILEZ EXÉCUTER MES ORDRES !"

"Hai !"

* * *

Kidd en avait marre d'attendre. Lui et ses hommes étaient postés juste après la porte qui menait à la récréation. Ils attendaient patiemment les frères, pour finir de leur donner une raclée.

À côté, leurs alliés, avec un paquet de popcorn pour Apoo, s'étaient assis un peu partout pour admirer le spectacle.

Mais voilà bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient sortis et aucune trace de la fratrie.

"On n'a pas pu les rater !" S'énerva Kidd en tapant du pied. "Il n'y a que ce chemin pour sortir ! Ils n'ont quand même pas pu passer par la fenêtre !"

"Peut-être qu'ils ont prévu de rester en classe, en sécurité dans les jupes de la verte." Proposa Killer.

Ce qui agaça encore plus son capitaine.

Le rouge tapait de plus en plus fort sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre.

"On va voir ce qui les retient !"

Menant la marche, Kidd rentra dans le bâtiment, suivi par tous ses camarades.

Si les gosses avaient osé rester à l'intérieur pour les éviter, il les ferait mettre dehors ! On ne pousse Eustass Kidd à bout sans en payer les conséquences !

"Raah !"

Kidd s'arrêta. Leur prof venait de râler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Derrière, ses camarades, qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à temps le bousculèrent.

"Hé !"

Et le rouge tomba par terre. Il ne mit pas deux secondes pour se redresser.

"BANDE D'ABRUTIS CONGÉNITAUX ! VOUS AVEZ PAS VU QUE JE M'ÉTAIS ARRÊTÉ ?!"

À l'intérieur, une table se renversa et Monet jura.

Merde. Kidd venait juste de dévoiler leur présence.

Tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait ! Il se précipita sur la porte, pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec et admirer le spectacle à l'intérieur.

Les trois frères, gelés, avaient été mis dans une énorme caisse à roulette, qui aurait pu passer pour une valise.

Au-dessus, Monet essayait vainement de fermer le couvercle sur les frères.

Sauf qu'elle était loin d'être une championne de Tétris et avait fait un travail minable. Et, évidemment, elle avait entendu ses autres élèves débarqués pendant sa tentative d'enlèvement.

Génial.

Elle se redressa, remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, et leur offrit un sourire naturel, malgré les têtes de stupéfaction auxquels elle faisait face.

Kidd avait perdu sa mâchoire et ses yeux, Apoo avait laissé échappé son sourire et Hawkins avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

"Salut les garçons. Que faites-vous ici ? La récréation n'est pas terminée."

"Apapapapa !" Ria Apoo. "Ne serait-ce pas à nous de vous retourner la question ?"

Kidd était complètement bloqué par la stupéfaction.

"Voyons ! Je désirais seulement ranger vos camarades le temps de leur punition ! Rien de bien étrange ! Retournez donc jouer avant la sonnerie !"

"Dans une caisse ?" Pointa Basil Hawkins.

"Ma foi, c'était tout ce que j'avais sous la main."

Kidd voyait rouge. Elle tentait de lui kidnapper _**ses**_ proies ! Sans réfléchir, il fonça tête la première dans le ventre de son institutrice, pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Mais la femme de neige ne se laissa pas désarçonner par son élève. Elle l'esquiva et gela tous les témoins.

"Ufufufufu ! Soyez heureux que je ne prenne pas la peine de vous tuer ! Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un viendra vous sauver de l'hypothermie, mes chers _ex_-élèves."

Monet attrapa une bâche qui traînait et la jeta sur les frères, pour remplacer le couvercle. Elle ouvrit ensuite son placard, en sortit son déguisement, une robe bouffante, un faux nez et une perruque.

Puis, prête, elle inspecta le couloir, rentra tous ses élèves, verrouilla la porte et se créa un chemin en neige par la fenêtre. Elle poussa la caisse dessus et parti en glissade à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Après, elle adopta la marche de n'importe quelle femme, ramenant ses courses chez elle.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait dupé les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à embarquer sur un petit navire de plaisance, et attendre que n'importe quel autre disciple de Doflamingo vienne la chercher.

Peut-être la laisserait-il même guider l'interrogatoire ?

Ufufufuf !

* * *

Speed Jiru était fatigué. Hier, il avait tenu compagnie à Marco pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, au moment d'aller se coucher, il s'était fait embarquer dans une manche de bras de fer entre Joz et Atmos. Et bien sûr, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter après avoir cassé la table. Non ! Il fallait qu'ils aillent détruire _toutes_ les tables du navire ! Jusqu'à ce qu'un vainqueur soit déclaré ! Heureusement, ils avaient fini par réveiller le Phénix, qui avait stoppé la partie. Résultat : ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu et que Marco avait gagné.

Mais c'était trop tard, le soleil se levait déjà !

Épuisé par son manque de sommeil, Speed Jiru s'était endormi sur un toit.

Qu'on y est bien !

Seulement, pendant une de ses périodes d'éveil, il avait senti les présences des trois garçons. Et nulle trace de leurs babysitteurs. Jiu s'était alors redressé, sentant le scénario habituel.

Les frères s'étaient enfuis. Et ils avaient sûrement des ennuis.

Après tout, ils ont _toujours_ des ennuis !

Autrement, le pirate serait fier de les en tenir à l'écart.

Il se releva, s'étira, et suivit la direction indiquée par son haki.

Pas de trace des garçons. Juste une pauvre femme poussant une charrette contenant une énorme boîte, bien plus grosse qu'elle.

Gentleman, Jiru sauta du toit pour lui porter main forte.

"Mademoiselle." L'appela-t-il poliment. "Permettez que je vous donne un coup de main ?"

"Non." Répondit doucement l'étrangère. "Je vais bien, ne vous dérangez pas."

Étrange, pensa le commandant. On lui avait déjà refusé de l'aide, mais rarement pour les tâches aussi dure.

"Mais non ! C'est un plaisir ! En plus, nous allons dans la même direction !"

"Oh. Cela tombe mal, je tourne à droite très bientôt !"

Encore plus louche.

"Moi aussi ! Comme cela tombe bien !"

Oui. C'était le concours de la personne la plus suspecte. Lui qui voulait _absolument_ aider, et elle qui refusait tout bonnement.

D'ailleurs, son interlocutrice du s'en rendre compte, car finalement, elle accepta.

"Mais pas pour longtemps !" S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Speed Jiru lui fit un sourire charmeur et attrapa les manches de la brouette.

"Alors ? Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?"

Oh pitié ! On dirait les vieux plans de drague de Thatch ! Il aurait pu trouver mieux !

"Euh…" Hésita l'inconnue.

"Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, ne vous sentez pas obligé de le faire."

O~ups. Ses manières de gentleman avaient pris le dessus. Faites des interrogatoires en disant à votre victime qu'elle n'est pas obligée de parler ! Ça ne donne aucun résultat, mais au moins, vous passez pour un gentil !

Speed Jiru allait vraiment devoir s'entraîner.

Le chemin continua dans le silence. Si Jiru ne le brisait pas, l'inconnue n'allait pas le faire.

"Et donc, vous déménagez ? C'est un gros coffre que vous avez là !" Et avec des formes bizarres à l'intérieur, s'abstint-il de déclarer.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas." Trancha la jeune femme, priant pour que sa soeur arrive bientôt ou qu'un évènement divertisse le pirate.

Et Dieu eut pitié d'elle.

Dans le bar (précédemment exploré par le trio démoniaque), pour une raison _tout à fait inconnue_, une bataille faisait rage. Et quand des pirates se battent, ils se battent autrement que les enfants.

Les combats des élèves de Monet avaient fait l'effet de tornades, brisant des vitres. Alors, les combats du même genre, version adulte, tous les environs avaient été brisés, tel le passage d'un raz-de-marée.

Des dizaines de bombes tombèrent en direction du duo. Speed Jiru, incapable de les relancer toutes, attrapa la jeune femme par son bassin, et se jeta avec elle dans un recoin sécurisé. Il attendit là-bas, plié en armure sur Monet, que les bruits d'explosion cessent.

Quand il fut sûr que tout était calmé, il se releva et se dirigea vers la bataille.

Ils étaient sur une île de Barbe Blanche. Et _personne _n'envoie des bombes impunément sur son territoire.

Monet resta bête encore quelque temps après son départ, avant de remarquer que sa charrette s'était renversée.

Elle accourut constater les dégâts, pour voir le début de son calvaire.

Les fichus gosses s'étaient fait la malle.

* * *

Ace toussait. Apparemment, même le feu n'était pas immunisé contre la fumée ! Pourtant, on dit bien 'pas de fumée sans feu', non ? Donc, logiquement, la fumée était un de ses sous-fifres ! Alors, _pourquoi_ elle lui irritait la gorge ?! Bon, son pouvoir le soignait, donc ce n'était pas un trop gros problème. Mais il tenait à être respecté ! Pour sa fierté.

*Keuf* *Keuf*

"Ace ?" Demanda avec une voix enrouée Sabo. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Aucune idée ! La vieille nous a gelés, puis on s'est brisé. Et il y avait de la fumée partout."

"Oh."

"Alors je vous ai attrapé avec Luffy, et je vous ai tiré dans une ruelle."

"Tu as bien fait. Merci. Comment va Lu' ?"

"Il récupère…"

Sabo essuya ses yeux pleins de suie et vit Luffy, ronflant sur le dallage.

"Il dort." Commenta le blond.

"Il dort." Certifia Ace.

"…"

"…"

"MAIS COMMENT IL PEUT DORMIR DANS CETTE SITUATION ?!"

"Shut !" Ace se jeta sur son frère pour le faire taire. "La verte est encore dans le coin, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse chopper !"

L'ancien noble acquiesça, puis fut libéré.

"Mais, Ace."

"?"

"Comment tu as pu perdre ?"

"Hein ?"

"Je veux dire, tu es le _feu, _elle est la _neige _! Comment tu as pu perdre ?! Il suffisait dans faire une brochette et le tour était joué !"

Ace rougi. "Mais… Mais… Elle m'a pris par surprise, voilà tout !"

Puis le brun décida de bouder.

Sabo roula des yeux. "D'accord. Admettons. Viande."

Luffy se releva immédiatement. "VIANDE ?! Où ?! Où ça la viande ?! Viande ?!"

"Pas ici." Soupira Ace. Quel idiot le petit dernier ! "On ferait mieux de retourner…"

"Où ?" Questionna Sabo. "On est censé être à l'école."

"Oui, mais la prof _n'était pas censée_ nous kidnapper."

"Tu crois que les pirates vont nous croire ? Ils vont juste penser que c'est une excuse pour ne pas y retourner."

"Une excuse pourrie."

"Pourrie, mais vrai !"

"Ce qui la rend crédible !"

"Non."

"Mais si ! Si on avait inventé une excuse de notre propre chef, on en aurait trouvé une plausible ! Or, celle-ci ne l'est pas, _donc_, elle est vrai !"

"Luffy en serait capable."

"Luffy ne sait pas mentir."

"Sinon, en ment, pour que ce soit crédible !"

"C'est idiot, puisqu'on a déjà une _vraie_ excuse."

"Ace." Soupira le blond. "Si je te disais que je me suis enfui du CP9 parce que je n'étais pas bien là-bas, tu me croirais ?"

"Évidemment ! C'est la vérité !"

"Et si je te disais que je me suis enfui du CP9 parce qu'un volcan est rentré en irruption, et que, attention, _tu n'es pas au courant que c'est la vérité,_ tu me croirais ?"

"Évidemment ! Tu es mon frère et tu ne me mentirais jamais !"

"Sans compter sur la partie 'frère' ?"

"Alors je te dirais que je m'en fou !"

"Naturellement." Désespéra le blond.

"J'ai faim !" Cria Luffy, qui se fichait complètement de la discussion.

"Eh bien," se releva Ace, "allons trouver à manger !"

"Ouais !"

* * *

Rakuyou, Fossa et Atmos fixaient les trois Vivre Card dans leur mains.

"…"

"C'est moi, où elles ne pointent _pas du tout _l'école primaire ?" Questionna, dubitatif, Rakuyou.

"…"

Atmos se tourna vers le vendeur.

"Vous êtes sûr que ce sont bien _nos_ commandes ?"

"J'risque pas de me tromper." Articula le grand-père. "Y a que vous qu'avez commandé."

Atmos se retourna vers les Vivre Card, et les fixa une nouvelle fois.

"…"

"L'école primaire est vers où ?" Interrogea Fossa, doutant de ses propres connaissances.

Le vieil homme esquissa un geste vers une de ses armoires, positionnant l'école au même endroit que les commandants.

"…"

"Oh mon dieu !" Jura Rakuyou en perdant ses couleurs. "LES ENFANTS SE SONT BARRÉS DE L'ÉCOLE !"

Atmos et Fossa ravalèrent leurs salives en acquiescent.

"On a perdu les gosses !"

Atmos lança de l'argent sur le bureau du vieillard, et les trois commandants prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous en suivant les feuilles.

Heureusement que leur Père avait eu l'excellente idée de les faire !

"Ah là là là, les jeunes. Ils viennent à peine d'acheter une Vivre Card qu'ils l'amortissent déjà ! C'était pas comme ça à mon époque…"

* * *

Garp descendit de son navire, tranquille, laissant le commandement à son second.

Comme d'habitude.

Pauvre second. Il avait les corvées, mais pas le mérite.

Bref, Garp avait une mission de la plus haute importance ! Urgente ! Et qui ne pouvait pas attendre ! Voilà pourquoi il avait laissé tous ses devoirs. Sa mission passait avant tout !

Il devait, _immédiatement_, refaire son stock de senbei.

Il partit d'une pas tranquille, un donut à la main (rupture de stock oblige) se promener dans la ville, avec son manteau de Vice-Amiral.

À quoi bon être discret ?

Pour éviter d'effrayer toutes les petites vieilles qui pensent être des hors-la-loi, car elles vivent sous la protection d'un Empereur pirate ? Nan ! C'était une des raisons qui lui faisaient mettre son uniforme chaque matin ! Voir leurs têtes de déterré quand elles le croisent dans la rue n'avait pas de prix ! Le privilège des gradés ! Bwahaha !

* * *

Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient rapidement trouvé un bon restaurant. Ils s'étaient pris une table et avaient passé la plus grosse commande que le serveur n'ait jamais eu, au vu de son regard explosé et de son tic de langage.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?"

"Oui !" Grogna Ace, pour la onzième fois.

"Sûr ?"

"Oui !" Rajouta Sabo.

"Attendez, je vais vous la relire..."

"VOUS L'AVEZ DÉJÀ FAIT CINQ FOIS !" S'énerva le briquet, affamé.

Finalement, ils réussirent à effrayer suffisamment le garçon pour qu'il retourne en cuisine. Ils en auront eu du mal !

Luffy, affamé, avait posé sa tête sur la table et faisait une mine de chien battu.

Sabo, pour le divertir, décida d'entrer dans une discussion plaisante.

Très plaisante.

Surtout pour lui.

"Alors, Ace, comment as-tu su que la prof nous mentait ?"

Le brun, interrompu dans sa rêverie, releva la tête.

"Hein ?"

"_Oh_, à moins qu'en réalité tu ignorais complètement sa vraie nature." Continua le blond avec un sourire perfide.

"Quoi ?! Non ! Je le savais !"

"Oh !" Luffy était émerveillé par l'intelligence de son frère.

"Oui. Je suis sûr que tu n'as _pas du tout_ agi comme ça parce que tu étais incapable de te souvenir du nom de l'île où on a rencontré les délinquants !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?!"

"Non~, bien sûr. Alors, quel était son nom déjà ?"

Ace tourna au rouge pivoine. "Je... Je le connais ! Mais je ne te le dirais pas !"

"Tu mens aussi mal que Luffy !"

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Oh que si ! Lu', écoute bien, si tu veux revoir les trois ploucs, ils sont retournés au royaume Mouchabière."

"Oh..." C'était écrit sur son visage que le chapeau de paille avait laissé rentrer l'information par une oreille et ressortir par l'autre.

Sabo abandonna l'idée de faire rentrer quoique ce soit dans ces deux vides intergalactiques, et se concentra plutôt sur la nourriture qui arrivait.

* * *

Vista, qui avait oublié, _au malheur,_ de prendre avec lui les baguettes de chef d'orchestre, était retourné à l'école. Eh oui, il avait _besoin _de ses baguettes, pour faire croire aux passants qu'il guidait la musique et que, non, ce n'était pas un vacarme assourdissant parce qu'ils jouaient comme des pieds, mais bien une mélodie digne d'un concert.

Soit, la plupart de ses hommes se contentaient de faire du bruit, mais certains jouaient très bien !

Quel dommage qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire entendre par-dessus le raffut.

Sifflotant, Vista ouvrit la porte de la salle de musique.

Du moins, il l'aurait fait, si elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

Secouant ses épaules, il réessaya plus fort, et sortit la porte de ses gonds.

La salle était ouverte ! Il s'avança joyeusement, avant de surprendre un gosse gelé. Vista s'arrêta, abasourdit. Il contempla plus profondément, et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas _un_ gosse gelé, mais seize statues de glace.

"Oups…"

En plus, ces visages lui disaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Le commandant rentra plus profondément dans la salle, et glissa sur une flaque d'eau.

Oui, bon, il avait été pris en traître aussi ! Elle n'avait rien à faire là !

Il se releva doucement, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin, quand il glissa à nouveau et renversa un bloc de glace. Qui en renversa un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre, etc…

Bref, vous connaissez le principe des dominos.

Tous les blocs se brisèrent au contact du sol.

Et Vista, peu fier de sa connerie, attrapa les baguettes qui traînaient et s'enfuit en courant, avant que les enfants ne reprennent leurs esprits.

* * *

Namur se promenait. Il avait vu ses frères et soeurs danser sur la place publique, mais avait décidé de ne pas les rejoindre. Ils avaient assez envahi la place. En plus, en tant que Commandant, s'il y avait un problème, ça allait être pour sa tête. Alors, sans façon ! Il laissait volontairement Vista s'y coller !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la lame fleurie, il la vit sortir précipitamment d'une école primaire.

Par Davy Jones, quelle bêtise avait-il encore faite ?

Namur lui aurait bien demandé, mais Vista s'empressa d'aller se cacher dans une ruelle.

Sûrement pour échapper aux témoins.

Namur hésita. Soit il allait voir les dégâts de son frère et, peut-être les réparer, soit il ignorait tout.

La deuxième option paraissait plus tentante.

Puis il se rappela les mots de son Père. '_Ne faites pas trop de grabuge._'

C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, mais Namur décida d'aller à l'école, vérifier que Vista ne soit pas inculpé dans une affaire louche. Et si possible, qu'on ne prenne pas un pirate de Barbe Blanche pour un pédophile.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'en mêler, mais Namur allait quand même entrer dans l'école primaire, quand une horde d'adolescents le percuta.

"Aï !"

Namur fut projeté en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que certains jeunes s'étaient déjà relevés et remis à courir.

On aurait dit qu'ils fuyaient une prison. Peut-être que Vista les avait libérés par inadvertance ? Ça expliquerait son comportement douteux.

Les adolescents restants (ceux qui n'étaient pas dopés) se relevèrent à leur rythme avant de suivre les pas des plus rapides.

Namur en attrapa un, qui avait une tête de mort-vivant, pour le questionner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous courrez tous ?"

Le jeune ne paraissait pas très bavard, mais un de ses amis s'approcha.

"La chieuse qui se fait passer pour notre institutrice a kidnappé les cibles de notre capitaine. Alors on doit la rattraper."

"Kidnappé ?"

"Ouais, trois morveux arrivés ce matin."

"Ace, Sabo et Luffy ?" Proposa Namur, voyant _très bien_ c'est trois là trouver des ennuis.

L'adolescent le regarda de haut.

"Un chapeau de paille, un haut de forme et un brun en chemise." Décris le jeune.

Il ne se souvenait pas des noms, hein ? Ironisa Namur. Tous les gosses avaient donc une mémoire de poisson rouge dans ce monde ?!

Namur relâcha le zombie qui se débattait, et les deux amis, laissés derrière par les autres, partirent les rejoindre.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy, dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes encore fourrés ?!"

* * *

Vista avait rejoint ses hommes et s'était mis à danser au milieu de la foule, en faisant croire qu'il avait _toujours_ été là ! _Toujours_ ! Avec tous ses hommes, il avait le meilleur alibi possible ! Même Marco ne le suspecterait pas ! Ahah !

"Poussez-vous. Poussez-vous."

Vista releva la tête, pour voir le nouveau venu qui allait encore gâcher sa fête.

Et il tomba sur Namur, tentant de s'infiltrer parmi les danseurs.

Vista retira immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. À la place, il l'appela.

"Namur !"

L'homme-poisson le vit et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

"Tu peux arrêter la musique s'il te plaît ?"

Vista lui envoya un regard intrigué, mais obéit. Il siffla et la musique s'arrêta. Les danseurs protestèrent un peu, mais n'entendant pas les répliques de leur commandant qui suivait d'habitude, ils se turent complètement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Namur ?"

L'être aquatique se redressa et aspira de l'air, afin de parler assez fort pour se faire entendre par tous.

"Écoutez ! Je viens d'apprendre que trois enfants se sont fait kidnapper."

L'audience fut parcourue de hoquets de stupeur.

"Les nôtres ?" Pressa Vista.

"Je crois bien." Avoua Namur.

L'autre commandant resta choqué un instant, puis regarda ses hommes.

"Dispersez-vous dans la ville ! Questionnez les passants, cherchez des indices, fouillez les restaurants et aidez les petites vieilles à traverser !"

"**OUAIS !**" Acclamèrent ses hommes avant d'obéir, de la manière la plus anarchique qui soit.

Différents groupes se créèrent, et certains pirates se rentrèrent dedans. La place publique (qui étais déjà bien infestée de pirates), fut complètement envahie.

"Oh ! Regardez !"

Un pirate venait de trouver un panneau.

_'Par ici.'_

"C'est par là !"

"**Ouais !**"

Et les idiots suivirent le panneau, jusqu'à la prochaine intersection.

"Oh ! Encore un panneau !"

_'Par là.'_

"En avant !"

"**Ouais !**"

Et le groupe continua à tourner en rond sur la place publique. À chaque sortie de la place principale, un panneau en indiquait une autre.

Namur prit sa main dans la figure, affligé.

Certains de leurs hommes courraient bêtement autour, sans plus regarder les panneaux. À quoi bon ?

Puis, le groupe des intellos arriva.

"Attendez !" Cria leur chef provisoire. "Cette histoire de panneau est louche ! Ce doit être un piège !"

"Oh !"

"Nous allons prendre… le sens inverse ! Tous avec moi !"

"**Ouais !**"

Et le petit groupe d'intellos partis en sens inverse.

Ce qui ne changeait rien, puisqu'ils couraient aussi autour de la place. Mais ils étaient fiers ! Fiers d'avoir déjoué le piège !

Namur s'assit, atterré. "J'espérais les retrouver aujourd'hui…"

Mais son commentaire fut perdu dans le vent, Vista étant trop occupé à encourager ses hommes dans une course imaginaire.

* * *

Ace, Luffy et Sabo venaient juste de vider leurs assiettes, quand un autre serveur vint les voir. Ils avaient un peu trop effrayé le précédent.

"Comment comptez-vous payer ?" Demanda poliment ce dernier.

"C'est lui qui paye !" Assura le briquet humain en pointant l'ancien noble.

"Non, lui !" Affirma Sabo en désignant l'élastique.

"Non, c'est lui !" Se défendit le Chapeau de paille en indiquant l'aîné de la bande.

"Non, lui !" S'échauffa la flamme en montrant l'homme de la table voisine.

Et, avant que le garçon ne puisse réagir, perdu dans le bazar des accusations, les trois frères prirent la fuite.

"Mais… Mais… ILS SONT PARTIS SANS PAYER !"

* * *

Monet en avait marre. Elle avait retourné toutes les poubelles, visité tous les bars, et fouillé toutes les cachettes possibles, aucune trace de ses cibles. Buffalo l'avait appelée, lui assurant qu'il couvrait le problème Shirohige avec une de ses idées géniales.

Ce qui était à craindre.

L'ancienne institutrice soupira en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, quand trois mômes la percutèrent.

"ILS SONT PARTIS SANS PAYER !"

Monet se redressa vivement et reconnu les enfants qu'elles poursuivaient.

Elle ne perdit pas une minute avant de les courser.

* * *

"Plus vite Lu' !" Cria Sabo.

"Peut pas !"

En effet, le chapeau de paille était trop occupé à manger des saucisses volées sur une table pour accélérer.

"Sincèrement Lu' !" Ralentis Ace. "Tu ne peux pas arrêter de manger, le temps qu'on s'enfuit ?!"

Le briquet arriva au niveau de l'élastique.

"Huh-huh." (Non.)

"Tu soules !" Se plaignit le prince en attrapant la manche de son petit frère, pour le pousser à avancer plus vite.

"Allez !" Encouragea Sabo en se retournant. "Aaaahh ! La grenouille verte nous poursuit !"

Ace et Luffy (pour qui l'insulte avait spécialement été construite) comprirent immédiatement et accélérèrent.

Ace commença à s'enflammer, espérant désarmer son adversaire ainsi, mais créa un incendie à la place.

"O~ups."

Et lui qui voulait s'arrêter pour combattre la grenouille, décida de continuer à courir pour ses fesses.

Il aurait l'air bête avec ses vêtements carbonisés.

Mais le mur de feu n'arrêta Monet, qui continua à courir, recouvrant le paysage de neige.

Le quatuor couru encore un petit peu, quand, soudainement, leurs ex-camarades de classe se jetèrent devant eux.

"On est cerné !" Hurla Sabo.

Mais il avait tort. Les adolescents s'écartèrent pour leur créer un passage.

"Passez !" Ordonna Kidd, à l'avant avec Apoo et Hawkins. "On s'occupe de la poufiasse. Votre tour viendra après."

Sabo n'était pas très sûr, mais Ace fonça à travers le groupe, sans se soucier d'une traîtrise de leur part.

"On vous le rendra !" Promit quand même le briquet.

"Si vous survivez." Murmura Sabo.

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ace calma ses flammes, et décida de prendre la première à droite, dans un virage serré.

Il ne remarqua pas ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Namur avait fini par en avoir marre d'attendre que leurs hommes aient une poussée soudaine d'intelligence, et prit les rênes des recherches. Il attrapa Vista et se dirigea vers la route la plus proche de la direction prise par les adolescents. Ils savaient peut-être où se trouvait le kidnappeur.

* * *

Garp avala un pain chocolat, prit à une boulangerie voisine. Sa quête de senbei n'obtenait pas beaucoup de résultats, mais il ne perdait pas espoir ! Après tout, aucune île ne pouvait survivre sans senbei, donc il y en avait forcément quelque part.

Il en était sûr !

Il mordit un autre morceau de pain au chocolat, quand trois furies lui rentrèrent dans l'estomac. Il en perdit son goûter sous le choc.

"Aï !" Se plaignit une des petites têtes qui lui était rentrée dedans.

"Ça va Luffy ?" Interrogea Sabo en se massant la tête.

"Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ?" S'indigna Ace.

"Voyons, on en a déjà parlé ! Toi tu es fait en—"

"_**PAPY !**_" Cria Luffy, ahuri, devant le mastodonte.

Ses frères réagirent au quart de tour. Ils l'attrapèrent et commencèrent à courir.

Garp, ébahi aussi par la rencontre, se remit immédiatement sur pied. Il avança à sa vitesse maximum, accélérée par son amour familial, et brisa les crânes de ses petits fils avec son 'poing de l'amour'.

Les trois garçons eurent leurs têtes enfoncées dans le béton.

"ÇA NE VA PAS DE DISPARAÎTRE AUSSI SOUDAINEMENT ?! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE RESTER CHEZ DADAN !"

Ses pauvres rejetons, complètement dans les vapes après les coups de poing ne réagirent pas quand le Vice-Amiral les ramassa.

"Retournons au navire."

* * *

Monet avait battu tous ses étudiants, quand Vista et Namur débarquèrent dans sa ruelle en feu, en glace et en sang.

Le cerveau de Vista digéra l'information immédiatement, et il se jeta sur la verte.

Monet ne fit pas le poids.

* * *

Garp sauta sur son navire et attrapa le premier surveillant venu.

"On décolle en vitesse ! Ramenez l'ancre."

"Mais Vice-Amiral, on n'a pas fini de restocker…"

"On s'en fou ! On lève l'ancre !"

* * *

Speed Jiru avait enfin réussi à mater la guérilla du casino, quand il vit depuis son poste, en haut d'une église, le navire du Héros Garp prendre le large.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rencontré aucun marine sur l'île, donc ils venaient d'arriver.

Ce départ ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Rakuyou, Fossa et Atmos arrivèrent hors d'haleine au port.

"MAIS OÙ ILS SONT ?!" S'énerva Atmos.

Rakuyuou regarda les Vivre Card et tourna au blanc.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

"Sur le navire de la Marine." Annonça d'une voix blanche le pirate.

Atmos faillit s'évanouir.

* * *

Les trois frères reprirent peu à peu conscience. Ace se massa le crâne. Avec son fruit, il avait espéré échapper à _ça_. Mais même les Logia ne résistent pas au poing de l'Amour.

"Tonton !' S'écria Luffy, oubliant complètement sa bosse, pour foncer dans les bras de l'Amiral Aokiji. Ce dernier salua gentiment les enfants en repoussant son cache.

"Vous le connaissez ?" S'étonna Garp en arrivant sur le pont.

"Oui !" Piailla Luffy. "C'est Tonton vélo ! Il nous a appris à faire du vélo !"

"Oh."

Ace nota que Garp paraissait calme. Les météorites qu'il avait écrasés sur leurs têtes avaient dû le calmer pour un moment.

"Bon, les enfants ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle."

Les aînés rejoignirent Luffy qui s'était assis sur les genoux de l'Amiral.

"Tout d'abord, la bonne !"

"Tu nous quittes ?!" Proposa Ace.

Un poing de l'amour supplémentaire.

"Je vais vous ramener à Goa !"

"Oh."

Les garçons ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient être contents. Ils avaient prévu de faire un tour dans l'armée révolutionnaire avant, mais ça pouvait attendre quelques années. À voir.

"Et la mauvaise."

"Tu restes avec nous !" Tenta Ace.

Troisième poing de l'Amour pour le brun. Même les Marines grimaçaient devant son traitement.

"Bien sûr que je reste avec vous ! Je ne vais pas vous abandonner dans le Nouveau Monde ! Non, on va d'abord devoir passer par Marineford, parce que Sengoku veut pas me laisser tranquille. Ce ne sera rien qu'un petit détour."

MarineFord.

Le quartier général de la Marine.

"MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT TARÉ ?!" S'énerva Ace, en se rendant compte de l'énormité de la chose. "T'ES AU COURANT QUE NOS TÊTES SONT MISES À PRIX ?!"

Quatrième poing de l'Amour.

Suivi d'une tournée pour tout le monde.

"Aï !" Pleura Luffy avec ses deux bosses. "C'était pour quoi ?!"

"Pour avoir réussi l'exploit d'être recherché ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais vous faire entrer dans la Marine maintenant ! Peut-être qu'avec quelques pots-de-vin…"

"NON ! JE SERAIS UN PIRATE !" Se suicida Luffy.

Deuxième tournée générale de coups.

Les Marines avaient _vraiment_ pitié pour les gosses.

"On verra le reste plus tard. Plus important, c'est l'heure du repas !"

"REPAS !"

"Non, pas pour vous !"

"Hein ?" S'étonna le chapeau de paille.

"Sinon on n'aura jamais assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à Marineford !"

"Dans ce cas," pointa Aokiji, "vous devriez aussi arrêter de manger."

Garp tiqua.

"Ou au moins, partager vos réserves."

"À table les enfants !" Décida Garp.

Hors de question qu'on touche à ses réserves !

* * *

"Père, infiltration réussite ! Je suis sur le navire de la Marine ! Et nous partons pour Marineford !"

"POUR MARINEFORD ?!" Hurlèrent d'horreur les pirates rassemblés.

Izou en perdit son maquillage.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Sourit Barbe Blanche.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Faudrait que j'essaye un jour de le mettre à la fin d'une de mes copies... 'to be continued'... Mais j'aurais trop peur que le prof me la rende en me disant 'Eh bien, continu !'**

**Un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plaît ? C'est... pour la caisse de retraite de Garp ! Ah non, ils donneront jamais... C'est pour le One Piece ! À chaque commentaire, on rajoute cinq berrys au One Piece ! Alors, soyez bavard, pour que Nami ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! Allez ! Soyez bavar— généreux ! Pour le moment, nous avons... zéro berry... *Prend pitié et rajoute un berry* Nous avons UN berry ! D'un donateur anonyme ! Alors, vous aussi, donnez !**

**Pour le One Piece, commentez !**


	15. Marineford, la découverte

**Et un chapitre pour vous prouver que je ne vous oublie pas ! Enfin, pour vous le faire croire... Nyak Niak.**

**Joyeux anniversaire à 6elisa9 ! (Oui, maintenant, je fais dans l'événementiel !) Et à tout ceux de ce mois-ci, du prochain, de celui qui suit... Sauf le tien petit lecteur, BWAHAHA !**

**Et désolé, autant pour le retard que parce que ce chapitre est court, très court...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Vous vous inquiétez aussi ?" Demanda un marine tracassé.

Un de ses amis hocha la tête.

"Cette histoire est louche." Rajouta un troisième.

"Il n'existe qu'un moyen de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire." Se décida l'un d'entre eux. "Allons en discuter avec le principal concerné."

Ses camarades acquiescèrent.

"Bien," rajouta-t-il, "comme j'en ai eu l'idée, c'est à l'un d'entre vous de s'y coller !"

L'audience se raidit.

"Bon, pas le choix, on va devoir utiliser la technique."

"Non ! Pas la technique !"

"C'est affreux !"

"Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun volontaire, on n'a pas le choix !"

Résignés, ses compagnons avancèrent d'un pas, la tête basse, et tendirent leurs mains. Le chef les attrapa et les examina soigneusement avant de se prononcer.

"Toi !" Il attrapa la main qui, d'après lui, était la moins usée par le travail, et tira un gringalet maigrichon. Sans aucun regard pour la frêle carrure de sa victime, il abattit violemment sa main sur son épaule et lui annonça avec un grand sourire.

"On te laisse la suite !"

Toujours sans aucune délicatesse, ses autres complices attrapèrent la chemise du malheureux, et le jetèrent dans la cabine du Vice-Amiral.

Littéralement.

Garp, grand héros des époques passées, ne cilla même pas face au marine qui se vautra sur son parquet.

Quoi de plus banal ? Hormis sa ribambelle d'amis, agglutinés au mur, avec leurs verres collés à leur oreille pour espionner la conversation ?

Bref, un jour normal.

Poussé par une force extérieure, (appelé aussi "ami" dans certains jargons), le petit soldat se releva et s'approcha, tête basse, de son supérieur.

"En fait, avec les gars, on se demandait..."

Il jeta un regard en arrière, mais une main traversa la porte et lui fit signe de continuer.

"V-Vous n'avez pas kidnappé ces enfants, pas vrai ? J-Je veux dire, les trois petits que vous taba- caressez tout le temps, v-vous les connaissez, p-pas vrai ?"

Garp se recula sur son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas oublié son choix fait quelques années auparavant...

"Non !"

...cacher l'existence des enfants.

Les soldats en perdirent leurs mâchoires.

"MAIS C'EST DU KIDNAPPING !"

"Hum... À bien y réfléchir..." Garp se gratta le menton sous les yeux exorbités de ses hommes. "Oui !"

Le gringalet s'écroula à terre. "N'avouez pas !"

"Mais comme leurs parents n'en veulent pas, ça passe, non ?"

"NOOONN !"

* * *

Les marines, maintenant au courant du méfait de leur supérieur, décidèrent de faire la seule chose censée dans ce genre d'occasion.

Se mettre autour d'une table et appeler à l'aide les esprits de leurs amis décédés afin de leur montrer la voie de la Justice.

"Oh, Farrad Almonie, reviens nous montrer le chemin vers la lumière divine !" Psalmodia un des plus érudits.

"Farrad ?" Répéta un des plus jeunes.

"Celui qui est mort en voulant faire exploser une ville, juste après avoir tué tous ses camarades."

"... Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir l'appeler, _lui_ ? Pour nous montrer la voie vers la _justice_ ?"

"Appelons plutôt Gérard !"

"Celui qui est devenu fou et s'est mis à torturer sa mère jusqu'à ce que son Capitaine l'achève ?"

"..."

"Les mères sont sacrées."

"Meldhi ? Il est mort noyé dans l'alcool parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à en boire autant que prévu."

"Six tonneaux quand même..."

"Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir _lui_ confier notre futur ?"

"Et si on jouait aux cartes ?!"

"Oui ! Jouons aux cartes !"

Et ils jouèrent aux cartes, oubliant complètement le délit dont ils étaient consciemment complices.

Malheureusement...

* * *

"Trois heures ! _Trois heures_ !" Riait Haruta, bien installée dans son fauteuil. "Vous avez tenu _trois heures_ avec les gosses ! Vous êtes plus lamentable qu'Elmy et Karma, rendez-vous compte ! Pire que le duo _Elmy et Karma_ !"

"Et vous ne pouvez même pas vous plaindre d'être en minorité !" Rajouta Thatch, pouffant derrière sa soeur. "Trois contre trois, rien de plus équitable !"

Atmos, face au duo, se leva brusquement, prêt à discuter avec ses poings pour redorer son blason, (il n'était pas doué avec les mots), mais le second aux commandes entra dans la salle, calmant tout le petit monde.

"Bon." Soupira le blond, pendant que tout le monde s'asseyait dans la grande salle des commandants. "Le navire de Garp va accoster à Marineford dans moins d'une heure. Malheureusement, Père a décrété qu'on ne pouvait pas s'approcher trop près de l'île de la Marine avec la Moby Dick. On va donc essayer, et quand je dis essayer, je veux dire, _réussir_," il fixa du regard quelques idiots qui avait revêtu des sourires benêts, prévoyant déjà leurs échecs futurs, "à s'infiltrer dans un navire de la Marine. Et comme le maître mot de cette mission est '_discrétion_', certains d'entre vous ne sont pas autorisés à moins de vingt kilomètres de la mission. Est-ce clair, Haruta, Thatch, Atmos ?"

Les trois désignés lui offrirent leurs plus belles expressions d'innocence.

Le pire était à craindre.

* * *

"Doucement Ace !" Luffy était, une fois n'est pas coutume, à la traîne sur ses frères. Sabo avait ralenti la cadence pour attendre le plus jeune, mais Ace filait comme l'éclair. Déjà, Marineford était en vu. Le fils de Roger n'avait jamais autant craint pour sa vie à la vue d'une île.

"Ace !"

Sans écouter les jérémiades du dernier, la torche humaine défonça la porte menant au bureau de son Grand-père. (Ou encore, à la deuxième réserve du navire.)

"Ace !" Les deux plus jeunes le rattrapèrent, avant que le plus grand brun n'étrangle de rage le Vice-Amiral. Ils se jetèrent sur l'allumette quand ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci s'était arrêté net sur sa position.

"Ace ?" S'inquiéta suivit le regard de son frère, pour tomber sur... un scénario assez improbable.

Blamenco était là, debout devant Garp, et ils partageaient un paquet de cookies.

"Les choco-chocos sont quand même meilleurs." Commenta le vieillard en reprenant une poignée de gâteaux.

"Peut-être, mais ils ne font pas le poids face aux clafoutis de Grand Mama." Répliqua le commandant pirate.

"Ah, les clafoutis de Grand Mama." Répéta le Marine. "Ils feraient presque de l'ombre à la viande ! Ahahah !"

Les deux hommes rirent de bons coeurs, sous les yeux exorbités des gosses.

Mais... Mais... Le vieux ne reconnaissait pas le pirate ?! s'étonnèrent les deux grands. Garp pouvait difficilement le voir de plus près pourtant !

Luffy, toujours aussi malin, tournait sa tête dans les deux sens. Entre ses frères statufiés et Papy et un inconnu.

Ses frères.

Papy et l'inconnu.

Ses frères.

Papy et l'inconnu.

L'élastique choisit rapidement son camp et se jeta sur les biscuits. "À moi !"

Mais Garp esquiva, sauvant le dernier cookie qui avala goulûment.

"Ah, vous tombez à pic mes garçons ! On arrive à Marineford. Je vais un peu causer avec Sengoku et je reviens vous ramener à Dadan. Vous, vous restez sagement sur le navire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et toi, " il pointa Blamenco, "je te laisse les surveiller. À bientôt~!"

Le Vice-Amiral s'enfuit par la fenêtre, pressé de rejoindre la cuisine toujours garnie de l'île de la Marine. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la pluie de jurons du fils de Rouge. Mais cela sauva quand même ledit garçonnet d'une averse de poing de l'Amour.

"J'y crois pas !" S'énerva Ace, en maltraitant un placard. "Il l'a fait ! Il l'a vraiment fait ! Il nous a emmenés au QG de la Marine ! Au QG de la Marine !"

Sabo, plus calme, posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son frère. "Allons, si on se cache bien et qu'on attend tranquillement son retour, il ne nous arrivera probablement rien !"

"_Probablement_." Grogna le brun. "Luffy, tu as entendu—"

Pas de Luffy à gauche.

Pas de Luffy à droite.

Pas de Luffy derrière.

"LUFFY !"

Ni une ni deux, les frères s'élancèrent par la fenêtre, la porte étant exclusivement réservée aux sains d'esprit, et partirent (très) rapidement en quête du benjamin.

Blamenco, en revanche, peu sportif de son état, décida de prendre une petite pose. De toute façon, il ne passait pas la fenêtre. Même agrandie par le passage de Garp. Autant attendre que les choses se gâtent, et que sa présence soit réellement indispensable.

* * *

"Putain Luffy !" S'énerva Ace en frappant le petit dernier.

Heureusement, son chapeau de paille était tout ce qu'il y avait de moins discret dans ce monde bleu, permettant à ses frères de le retrouver en un temps record. Mais, maintenant qu'il devait retourner furtivement au navire, ils en étaient moins fiers.

"On devrait se déguiser en Marine." Proposa Sabo.

"Tu rigoles ?!" S'étonna Ace. "On est juste à côté du navire ! Pour trouver des uniformes, il faudrait aller à la blanchisserie, ce qui est à l'opposé de notre but. Et en plus, certains Marines commencent à chuchoter sur notre présence."

"Pas d'inquiétudes ! On a trouvé une superbe cachette !" S'exclama Luffy, qui aurait mieux fait de la mettre en veilleuse pour le bien de sa petite tête.

"Elle ne va pas le rester longtemps avec tes hurlements." Soupira la torche humaine, son poing levé, prêt à l'abattre à nouveau sur son cadet.

"Chut !" Murmura Sabo, son oeil dans le trou d'un des traditionnels tonneaux peuplant tous les ports.

Heureusement que Marineford n'y faisait pas exception.

"Regardez !" Face à lui, une jeune Marine transportait des uniformes dans un bac.

"Chouette, on n'a plus qu'à en voler." Grogna Ace. "Ah ! Mais, attendez. Je fais... un mètre de haut, comme toi, et Luffy, qui peut rêver avant d'échapper à ma prise du saumon, doit faire, à tout casser, soixante-dix centimètres de haut ! De quoi se faire une robe avec le tee-shirt de leurs uniformes !"

Sabo roula des yeux. Que son frère pouvait faire vieux jeu des fois. Il le mit sur le compte de Marineford, qui le stressait au plus haut point.

Décidant que, parfois, un peu d'action, même désapprouvé par l'un de ses frères, faisait du bien, l'ancien noble sortit de leur fort de bois et attrapa un morceau de tissu.

Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'un vêtement du fond du bac, et Sabo le renversa donc de tout son long sur le sol. "KYAAAA!" La catastrophe.

"Oups."

Ace, qui avait suivi le blond, l'attrapa par la peau du cou, et le tira en sécurité derrière les tonneaux.

Vive les tonneaux.

"Tashigi, tu vas bien ?!" Accourut une autre femme.

Luffy chipa trois uniformes sous les yeux épatés de ses frères.

Le petit avait un cerveau ?! Et l'élastique ne s'arrêta pas là. Il tourna les tissus dans tous les sens, l'agitant au vent.

Ses frères le fixèrent avec intérêt, ne voyant pas où le benjamin voulait en venir.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?" L'interrogea Ace avec curiosité.

Le chapeau de paille se tourna vers lui avec une moue boudeuse.

"Y a pas de bouffe !" Les deux aînés s'écroulèrent. À quoi s'attendaient-ils aussi ? Il s'agissait de Luffy après tout !

"Bon, trêve de bavardage." Décida l'aîné. "On enfile ces uniformes et on rentre !"

Sabo le fixa avec un sourire supérieur. "On enfile ces uniformes~ ?"

Ace, remarquant l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre en se contredisant, jeta un tee-shirt sur son cadet, dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Jamais l'ancien noble n'oublierait.

La fratrie s'habilla, avec beaucoup de difficultés pour un certain élastique, et remarqua qu'effectivement, ils étaient beaucoup trop grands.

"Je ne cours pas avec ça." Mis au point Sabo. "Je vais juste glisser et me ridiculiser encore plus."

"Moi non plus." Grommela Ace.

Seul Luffy, parti en exploration dans ses manches, à la recherche d'un trésor, ne semblait pas gêné par la taille gigantesque de son vêtement.

"Alors je vous y prends resquilleurs ?!" Tonna une voix grave dans leur dos. Ace n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le mastodonte les saisit tous les trois et les jeta sur son dos.

* * *

"Hum... Hum..." Depuis un bon quart d'heure, un pirate se tortillait devant Marco. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Le Phénix soupira et décida d'intervenir.

"Je n'ai pas toute la journée, yoi. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur la conscience et dépêche-toi !"

"Hum... Voilà..."

Finalement, un autre pirate éjecta le premier et prit sa place. Il devait en avoir marre de l'espionner.

"Voilà commandant," reprit le malfrat, "on voudrait vraiment, mais vraiment aller chercher les sales gosses— enfants, enfants, " se reprit le pirate en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son supérieur, "mais, par le plus grand des malheurs, pour notre plus grande peine à tous, malencontreusement, c'est vraiment fâcheux et regrettable..." Marco inclina sa tête sur le côté, afin que son interlocuteur abrège. "Il se trouve que notre réunion de tous les dix ans tombe, figurez-vous, _cette année_ ! Mieux, elle— enfin, pire, elle tombe ce mois-ci ! Rendez-vous compte ! Qu'une fois tous les dix ans ! On ne peut quand même pas louper ça !"

"Tous les dix ans ? Quelle réunion ? Avec qui ?" Tenta de comprendre le blond, perdu.

"Mais avec nos frères ! On réunit toute notre famille ! Vous imaginez l'évènement ?! Tout ensemble, réuni sur Cactus Island !"

Le pirate rêvait la bouche ouverte, propageant son bonheur.

"Attends ! Attends que je comprenne bien !" L'arrêta le second aux commandes, une main sur sa figure. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu as absolument besoin d'aller à l'autre bout du monde, pour te réunir avec la famille avec laquelle tu vis _tous les jours_ pour une réunion récurrente dont je n'ai _jamais_ entendu parler ?!"

"Oh, mais vous n'avez pas reçu votre invitation ?"

"Mon invitation ?"

"Oui... En fait, c'est une réunion qui a lieu tous les dix, mais comme c'est la première fois, tout le monde n'est pas forcément au courant, donc on a distribué—envoyé des invitations sur tout le navire."

"_La première fois ?_"

"Oui, il faut un début à tout."

"_Cette année ?_"

"Grosse tradition. On se la passe depuis des années."

"Je croyais que c'était la première fois ?"

"Depuis cette année. Vous comprendrez donc qu'on ne peut, malheureusement pas, être à la réunion de famille et sauver les goss—garçons. Il y a des priorités dans la vie. On va donc devoir laisser les—" **_*BOUM*_**

Une explosion stoppa net le pirate dans sa tirade, le sauvant de la colère de son supérieur.

"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre." Lâcha le Phénix en prenant son envol.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

"Vous allez voir Commandant, notre navire est très convivial." Se flatta un marine devant son supérieur. "Vous allez sans aucun doute très vite vous y plaire !"

**_*BOUM*_**

"On est attaqué !" Hurla le supérieur déboussolé. "Aux armes !"

"Non !" Ria son guide. "C'est juste une nouvelle lubie de notre cuisinier. Il ne supporte plus de crier dans le vide 'à table'. Donc, à midi, enfin, quand le repas est prêt, il tire dans le ciel pour nous prévenir qu'il est l'heure de manger. Et on a intérêt à rappliquer en vitesse !"

**_*BOUM*_**

"Ah ! Il s'impatiente !"

* * *

"Hey Kirin !" Hurla le kidnappeur des garçons. "Saleté de passoire ! T'en as encore perdu trois ! Heureusement que je surveille !"

Le mastodonte jeta les frères dans une salle remplie de bureaux et de Marines.

"Pf, on leur met des uniformes spéciaux pour les voir à des kilomètres, et ils pensent encore s'échapper ! C'est dire s'ils méritent leur place ici !"

"Tu rigoles !" S'étonna son interlocuteur. "Ils n'ont pas l'âge !"

"Ils ont l'uniforme !" Se défendit le plus imposant.

"Bientôt, on les recrutera au berceau... " Soupira le responsable. "Bon, filez-vous asseoir les garçons !"

Sabo, l'esprit de l'équipe, attrapa Luffy et partit s'installer. S'enfuir maintenant était une cause perdue. Ace le suivit, évidement, puisqu'il maintenait Luffy en otage. Le grand brun grogna et s'assit juste à côté.

"Bon, vos noms les trois mousquetaires." Demanda l'adulte, un stylo dans la main.

"Luffy—" Hurla le susnommé, avant de se faire museler par l'ancien noble.

"Lucy." Précisa Ace, penché sur la feuille d'inscription. "Il a dit 'Lucy'. L-U-C-Y. "

Le Marine pris note avant de fixer le prince des pirates, attendant son nom.

"... Hiken. H-I-K-E-N."

"Hum. Et le blond ?"

Ace se tourna vers son frère avec un petit sourire. 'Tu veux que je choisisse ?' Et non, Sabo ne voulait pas qu'il choisisse. Un nom de fille, non merci !

"Noble. N-O-B-L-E."

Leur responsable pris note et retourna sur l'estrade, permettant aux frères de scruter leurs alentours.

Il y avait des marines pour tous les goûts. Des gros, des minces, des manchots, des benêts qui fixaient le vide la bouche ouverte.

"Je crois qu'ils nous ont mis avec les incapables." Murmura Ace. Sabo acquiesça.

"Hum Hum." Le meneur s'éclaircit la gorge. "Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux à ce stage de remise à niveau."

Ace faillit en tomber de sa chaise. C'était une blague ?!

"Mais, ce n'est pas obligatoire ?" Demanda l'un d'entre eux en levant la main. "Parce que sinon, je m'en vais !"

"Euh... Non, en fait, si."

"Alors ne nous remerciez pas d'être venus !" Gronda un fumeur.

"Oui... Alors..." Le locuteur remit sa manche en place, le temps de retrouver son intégrité. "Vous êtes ici parce que vos supérieurs ont de grandes attentes pour vous ! Vous avez du potentiel !"

Ace regarda de travers son voisin, un type énorme qui dépassait de sa chaise, et mangeait des saucissons comme des mikados.

"Lui aussi ?" Demanda-t-il en le pointant.

"Euh... Oui, lui aussi. Cessez de m'interrompre ! Je reprends. Mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous manquez de rigueur ou de discipline."

"Ou de sport." Rajouta Ace. Bloqué sur la vision de son voisin. Remarquez, si tous les Marines étaient aussi sportifs que la version masculine d'Elmy, les pirates seraient tranquilles !

"Ou de muscles." Pointa Sabo en apercevant un tas d'os qui rentrerait sans difficulté dans un élastique pour cheveux. "Vous savez qu'il faut manger, monsieur ?"

"Ou d'un cerveau." Ria Ace en fixant un autre Marine, le regard dans le vide et un sourire benêt où coulait un peu de bave.

"C'est un _muscle_ !" S'énerva le blond. "Donc c'est _mon_ idée !"

"C'est pas vrai ! T'es juste jaloux que j'en ai eu l'idée et pas toi !"

"_**BREF !**_" Hurla le colonel Kirin. "On va vous faire passer des tests puis on formera des groupes d'études et d'entraînements. Suivez-moi dans la cour."

Les spectateurs se levèrent quand leur présentateur se stoppa net. "ATTENDEZ ! Monkey D Garp est-il là ?"

Les garçons se resserrèrent, prêts à fuir.

"Monkey D Garp ?"

Toujours rien.

"Monkey D Garp, une fois."

Rien.

"Monkey D Garp, deux fo—"

"Mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas là !" Gronda le fumeur. "Et croyez-moi, s'il l'était, vous le sauriez !"

"Lieutenant Smoker, un peu de calme. Bon, je prends note. Ça ne fait que vingt ans qu'on attend qu'il vienne... Allons-y !"

Les frères (enfin, les aînés) décidèrent que c'était le moment ou jamais pour fausser compagnie à tout ce bon monde, mais Smoker se mit sur leur chemin.

"Vous croyez aller où, les mômes ?"

"Aux toilettes !" Répondit immédiatement Sabo, se prenant un coup de son frère.

"Ne réponds pas automatiquement des choses aussi idiotes !" Ace se retourna ensuite vers le fumeur. "On rentre chez nous."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le blond qui tapa le brun.

"MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?! CHERCHE AU MOINS UNE EXCUSE !"

"J'ai faim..." Se lamenta le dernier, étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage.

"AIDE-NOUS UN PEU À LA PLACE DE LAVER LE SOL !" Lui crièrent ses frères.

"Pffu..." Smoker cracha un peu de fumée. S'il devait se taper les discours pour débiles, et les entraînements à la more moelleuse, les gosses n'y couperaient pas non plus. Il attrapa les cols des aînés qui se disputaient, laissant X-Drake se charger du chapeau de paille.

Puisque leur animateur était incapable de surveiller ses recrues, Smoker allait s'en charger.

* * *

Dans l'eau, deux marines accrochés aux débris d'un navire dérivaient.

"Très conviviale ! Effectivement, QUAND ON SE FAIT BOMBARDER, ILS VONT TOUS BOUFFER ! C'EST TRÈS CONVIVIAL !"

* * *

"**_Haruta~?_**"

La susnommée tressaillit avant de se retourner. "Oui, Marco-sempai-onisan~ ?"

Trop de suffixe pour paraître innocente, se fit remarquer la commandante.

"**_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_**"

"Euh..."

"Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir," coupa Vista en survenant inopinément, "notre très chère soeur vient de couler un navire de la Marine. Navire qui aurait pu, sois dit en passant, servir de cachette pour s'infiltrer dans Marineford."

"Comment ?!" S'étonna faussement la petite commandante. "Mais quelle mission ? Je n'en ai jama— Ah ! Je vois !" Un regard du Phénix aidait beaucoup à se rappeler. "Cette mission ! Ah, zut ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !" Mentit la brune. "Ah là là ! Quelle tête de linotte je fais ! Autant pour moi, je ferais attention à l'avenir !"

Même le diable en ange était plus crédible.

Marco allait rappeler à sa soeur pourquoi il commandait, quand Izou surgit à son tour.

"Ça y est ?! Il est coulé ?!"

Mais la vision de son frère aîné calma ses ardeurs.

"Oh, Marco. Ça va ?"

Le blond tourna sa tête lentement, exprimant toute sa fureur.

"Pas trop, visiblement." Nota le dernier commandant en reculant de deux pas. "Je vais retourner à mes affaires. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde."

Marco acquiesça.

Izou s'enfuit donc, abandonnant complètement sa pauvre soeur aux mains d'un Phénix enragé.

Ah, tant d'amour dans leur famille.

* * *

Le lieutenant Smoker déposa ses fardeaux sur une piste de sport. Pour le seul plaisir de les voir choir par terre. Car il n'avait aucune difficulté à les porter.

"Bien. Pour commencer," dirigea le présentateur, "vous allez tous courir un petit kilomètre. Et on enregistre vos temps. À vos marques... Prêt... Partez !"

Personne ne partit. Doucement, la foule commença à se diriger vers le chemin à suivre, à sa propre vitesse.

"Euh... J'avais dit de courir..." Précisa le responsable.

Qui fut purement ignoré.

Ace prit bien soin d'être dans le champ de vision du colonel Kirin avant de se moquer allègrement.

Sabo le réprimanda doucement un sourire en coin.

"Allez, vous avez entendu le Monsieur, gamins ? On avance." Grogna Smoker.

"On doit aussi courir ?" Lui demanda innocemment l'ancien noble.

"Nan, ça ira."

Le groupe se mit donc en mouvement, eux aussi à une vitesse raisonnable.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fatiguent.

Mais, même à cette vitesse, ils n'aperçurent pas Blamenco qui les avait retrouvés.

Ce dernier, ennuyé par les épreuves, s'approcha du présentateur.

Il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, et, soudain, les choses devinrent bien plus amusantes.

"Le premier arrivé aura droit à un bison à manger !" Cria le colonel Kibin, impatient de voir l'effet de cette phrase magique.

Il ne se fit pas attendre. Tels des loups enragés, les trois frères passèrent en mode supersayiens et partirent en trombe.

Smoker, qui s'était autochargé des gosses, se transforma en fumée pour les suivre, doublant lui aussi tous les incompétents réunis ici.

"En effet," témoigna le colonel Kirin, "vous avez donné du piment à quatre recrues. Et pour les autres ?" Le présentateur se retourna, mais Blamenco n'était plus là. À la place, il vit une magnifique jeune femme, en tenue de Marine légèrement ouvert. Celle-ci, timidement, essayait de maintenir son gilet fermé, alors que le bouton permettant de le rattacher était tombé.

"Heu..." Commença la jeune fille. "O-On m'a dit de venir ici et..." Elle se tourna vers la masse en mouvement, qui avait bien parcourue… Dix mètres ! Et reprit son souffle.

"B-Bon, quand il faut y aller... J'OFFRE UN DÎNER AUX CHANDELLES AU VAINQUEUR DE LA COURSE !"

Les concurrents se retournèrent, détaillèrent la jeune femme, avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils voulaient gagner cette course !

"J-J'ai été convaincante ?" S'enquit la jeune fille auprès du colonel Kirin qui lui fit signe que oui, elle l'avait été. Le tout avec la mâchoire bloquée.

Demander de l'aide à un inconnu sans uniforme, effet garanti !

Il allait quand même devoir chercher qui était ce mystérieux personnage...

* * *

Luffy courait. Il courait comme s'il n'y allait pas avoir de lendemain. Il courait sans faire attention à son environnement. Il courait quand, soudain, il se heurta à quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Ils roulèrent ensemble pendant quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter.

"Ça va ?" Demanda gentiment sa victime.

"Oui." Répondit lentement le chapeau de paille en se relevant. Il pu ainsi admirer l'autre garçon qu'il venait de renverser. Celui-ci avait des cheveux courts verts qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. L'élastique l'aida à se lever, avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

"T'es qui toi ?"

Politesse, zéro. Si Sabo n'était pas en train de faire la compétition avec l'allumette, il lui aurait offert une bonne correction.

"Roronoa Zoro.. Le futur meilleur bretteur du monde. Et toi ?"

"Monkey D Luffy ! Et je serais le prochain Roi des Pirates ! Sois mon Nakama !"

"... Le futur Roi des pirates ? Pourquoi pas..."

"Cool ! Viens, je vais te présenter à mes frères !"

L'élastique attrapa son nouvel ami et fonça vers la ligne d'arrivée où se trouvaient ses frères.

"Ah, Luffy !" Le reconnu Sabo, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans ce territoire ennemi.

"Tu as perdu le bison~." Le nargua Ace, attendant son trophée.

"Le bison ?!" S'alarma le chapeau de paille en freinant précipitamment.

"Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je le dégusterais à sa juste valeur~." Promis le prince des pirates.

Les deux frères commencèrent alors une dispute quand Sabo les interrompit.

"Tiens donc, qui peux-tu être ?" Dit-il à l'intention de Zoro.

"C'est Roronoa Zoro !" Coupa gaîment l'élastique. "Le futur meilleur bretteur au monde !"

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son jumeau et chuchota. "Je ne rêve pas. Luffy connaît son prénom. Luffy connaît un _PRÉNOM_ ! Pas un surnom comme l'autre tafiole de travesti. Un _PRÉNOM_."

"Oui, Ace, j'ai entendu."

"Mais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte !" Se retourna le brun. "Notre frère s'est fait un _ami_ ! Pire, un _compagnon_ ! Il grandit si vite ! Il n'a plus besoin de nous maintenant !"

Sabo, vif comme l'éclair, cogna son aîné.

"Luffy aura _toujours_ besoin de nous. Avec ou sans son propre équipage."

Ace acquiesça, triste que son petit frère grandisse si vite.

"Ahno..." S'approcha une frêle jeune fille. "J-J'ai promit de dîner avec le vainqueur alors..."

L'ancien noble écarta rapidement son aîné avant de se plier en deux.

"C'est un immense honneur que vous nous faites là. Malheureusement, les manières de mon frère sont très grossières et, ayant pratiquement gagné à égalité avec lui, je vous offre la liberté de trouver un meilleur partenaire avec lequel dîner."

"Pratiquement gagné ?" Releva l'incendie. "Tu as perdu ! Assume !"

"On est arrivé en même temps et on a dû lancer une pièce pour désigner un vainqueur. J'appelle ça, _'pratiquement gagné'_. Un problème ?"

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard, pendant que leur présentateur essayait de reprendre consistance. Il n'avait jamais vu de chronos aussi bons que ceux-là !

"Ça suffit." Les sépara Smoker. "On passe à la deuxième épreuve, le lancer de poids."

"Ouhaw ! Vous avez dû venir ici un bon nombre de fois pour connaître les activités par coeur !" Remarqua Sabo.

Smoker s'hérissa. "Ce n'est que ma deuxième fois !"

"Deux fois ?!" S'étonna Ace.

Smoker décida de clôturer la discussion en partant vers la prochaine épreuve.

Sauf qu'il y avait eu quelques aménagements.

"Suite à quelques... Recommandations, le déroulement des épreuves a été quelque peu... Aménagé. Votre mission, ramener quelques poils de Yagi, la chèvre de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku. Sans vous faire prendre. Sinon, vous devrez en assumer vous même les conséquences. Vous pouvez refuser de prendre cette mission, mais vous pourrez alors dire adieux à la viande d'Ours des Marais, et ses propriétés bourratives. Oh, et, avant que j'oublie, seul un preux-chevalier assez fort pour remplir une telle mission pourra sécher les larmes de notre douce hôtesse qui s'est fait posée un lapin par le précédent vainqueur ! Faites vos choix."

Smoker l'avait fait. Les jeux idiots, trop peu pour lui. Il s'assit sur un rocher, prêt à attendre des heures les participants de cette idiotie. C'était sans compter la participation des trois frères et co. Alléchés par la récompense, ils avaient foncé dans les locaux de Marineford.

Ace avait juste oublié de s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir son identité.

Un détail.

Les voici maintenant, suivis par des buissons (le costume de discrétion de la Marine) à tendre une embuscade devant le bureau de l'Amiral.

La sécurité laissait légèrement a désirer.

"Bon, voici le plan." Décida Ace, prenant les rênes du groupe. "Toi, le gros, tu vas commencer une dispute avec le grand maigre là-bas. Le voisin, t'iras prévenir l'Amiral qu'il y a une dispute dans les couloirs. Dès qu'il revient, vous partez tous dans trois directions différentes. Les autres, vous courrez à contresens, tous en direction de l'Amiral d'abord, puis dans tous les sens et finalement, vous repartez dans toutes les directions. Prenez bien soin de coincer l'Amiral au milieu de couloir pendant qu'on s'occupe de la chèvre. Compris ?"

"Mais on fait quoi s'il nous attrape ?"

"Vous dites que l'idiot qui croit nous commander nous a ordonné de courir dans tous les sens. D'accord ?"

Les hommes acquiescèrent.

"Bien, Luffy... Il est où ton copain ?"

Sabo, qui avait été absorbé par les talents de leader de son frère, se retourna pour remarquer que, oui, il manquait une plante verte.

"Il a oublié son seau."

"Son seau ?"

"Oui, il était allé chercher de l'eau au puits du village pour son dojo, mais il a oublié le seau."

"Bien sûr." Hocha Ace, alors qu'il n'avait rien compris. "Bien que la mission commence-"

**_*BAM*_**

**_*BOUM*_**

**_*BIM*_**

"**Bwarg !**"

Les garçons se retournèrent pour tomber sur un type gigantesque, large comme trois boeufs, avec des fleurs tatoués sur son épaule et six Marines blessés dans les mains, sans compter ceux dans son sillage.

Un des blessés parvint tout de même à soupirer.

"Vice-Amiral Akainu..."

* * *

Monet était fatiguée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à un bar pour se reposer. C'était un véritable miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie avec si peu d'accrocs, se dit-elle. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. La jeune femme s'écroula ensuite sur un tabouret, près du bar, et commanda un verre de cognac. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Maintenant que son plan d'éduquer toute la vermine de GrandLine pour retrouver Law et, accessoirement, créer une armée, venait d'échouer lamentablement, elle allait devoir trouver une autre tactique.

"Voilà pour vous."

Le serveur lui envoya un verre rempli à en déborder qu'elle but sec, sans demander son reste.

"Vous en aviez besoin !" S'étonna le barman en la regardant. "Vous feriez presque de l'ombre aux trois gosses qui sont partis sans payer !"

"Trois gosses ?" Retint Monet, soudainement réveillée.

"Oui." Continua le serveur en nettoyant son bar, qui reluisait déjà de toute façon. "Un petit brun avec un chapeau de paille, un autre plus grand avec des taches de rousseurs et un dernier blond avec un haut-de-forme. J'aurais dû le sentir qu'ils ne comptaient pas payer, ils n'avaient pas l'air nets. Qui commande à manger pour trente quand ils sont trois ?!"

"Et vous avez entendu de quoi ils parlaient ?!" Demanda Monet avec espoir.

"Leurs discussions ? Principalement de la bouffe. Ah si ! À un instant, ils ont parlé du Royaume de Mouchabière, pour je-ne-sais-plus qu'elle raison... Une histoire de vérifier si le grand brun s'en souvenait et qu'ils y avaient des amis ou un truc comme ça." Le serveur releva la tête. "Vous voulez un aut—"

Partie. La jeune fille était partie.

"Ah non alors !" S'énerva le serveur en jetant son chiffon sur le bar. "Ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez d'être une bonne poire ! J'appelle la Marine !"

* * *

Law boudait. Il en avait marre. Personne ne l'écoutait. Et le type qui les avait gardés en échange d'un peu d'alcool les avait laissés choir sur la première île venue. Et pour une raison encore obscure, le vert débile leur avait dégotté des chameaux.

Le voilà maintenant, Trafalgar Law, ballotté dans tous les sens par cet animal attardé qui avait osé lui cracher à la figure. Law l'aurait étripé si Bellamy n'était pas intervenu.

"Allez le bonnet." Soupira La Hyène. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser des trois gosses, mais l'adolescent prépubère ne les avait pas lâchés pour autant. Et il faisait la tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port. Quelle ambiance.

"Arrête de faire la tête. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir déchiqueter ta monture, on arrive au royaume de Mouchabière."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Une petite review pour un étudient en manque d'amour ? Ils sont quasiment tous casé dans ma classe... Snif. J'ai besoin de votre soutient pour surmonter ce manque crucial de câlins dans mon entourage !**

**Laissez une review ! Si vous plaît !**


End file.
